Merodeando en Hogwarts
by Pavanna
Summary: Trata sobre las aventuras de los hijos de Ron, Harry, Remus y Sirius en Hogwarts; todos son casi de la misma edad y sacaron el "encanto Merodeador" aunque en algunos casos el como lo sacaron es un total misterio... lean y veran. Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

**No, no soy J.K. Rowling así que no me pidan dinero que no tengo donde caerme muerta XD **

**Hay personajes en esta historia que no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo que Sirius fuera mio u.u pero hay otros que son totalmente de mi invención, espero que disfruten, pásenla bien leyendo; sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo**

***

CAPÍTULO 1: NUEVAS GENERACIONES.

Una linda casa se lograba vislumbrar al pie de una colina, era preciosa y por mas que se notaba que era bastante antigua aún relucía como en los viejos tiempos, como solía decir uno de sus ocupantes.

El grito de niños corriendo por todas partes no se hacía esperar, la casa estaba llena, había una reunión familiar y todo mundo charlaba alegremente mientras veía correr a los niños.

-Abuelita, abuelita ven con nosotros

Una pequeña pelirroja con el pelo lacio largo que le llegaba casi a la cintura, unos hermosos ojos grises y pestañas largas se acerco a una señora, le estaba jalando el borde de la túnica para llamar su atención

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mi nietecita?

-Vamos abuelita, cuéntanos un cuento, todos queremos un cuento

La aludida volteo a ver hacia la sala de la casa en donde varios niños esperaban ansiosos su respuesta, no pudo evitar sonreír, se paro pidiendo disculpas y salió rumbo a la casa seguida de su nieta.

-¿Y bien pequeños que historia quieren oír?

-Una de fantasmas- gritaron unas gemelas a la vez

-No, una de fantasía

-Mejor una de terror

Y así comenzó una batalla para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué historia querían escuchar, el tiempo pasaba y no se ponían de acuerdo por lo que la abuela decidió intervenir

-¿Qué les parece si les cuento como es que todos ustedes acabaron aquí?

Un murmullo de aprobación cundió por la sala y la abuela se puso a relatar la historia.

***

En una solitaria y apartada calle del Valle de Godric, a los pies de una colina, se alcanzaba a divisar el contorno de cuatro casas casi idénticas pero con algunas notables diferencias. Eran de dos plantas, con un amplio jardín, garaje y piscina; la primera tenía una pequeña área equipada con todo lo necesario para hacer parrilladas y tenía tejas de un rojo intenso; la segunda una cancha de básquetbol (deporte muggle adorado por uno de sus ocupantes), tenía una decoración un poco rústica y era de un caoba claro; la tercera tenía una linda fuente en la entrada y era un poco más seria pero igual de linda; la cuarta era la del jardín más amplio, era más moderna y llamativa.

Los primeros rayos de luz solar se filtraban con mayor intensidad en la tercera de las cuatro casas. Era un perfecto día por la mañana de un 26 de Julio, el sol brillaba intensamente, el cielo era de un azul hermoso, la brisa soplaba refrescantemente y la calma se hacía presente en ese pequeño y pintoresco pueblo donde todos los habitantes disfrutaban de una merecidas vacaciones después de un muy agitado año escolar, en especial los habitantes de las cuatro casas bajo la colina.

Remus Lupin abrió los ojos durante esa mañana, bañado en esa apacible tranquilidad. Con mucho cuidado y con el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la mujer que dormía a su lado, se recostó sobre la cama y se desperezo. Se paro con la intención de ir al baño y empezar a prepararse pero al darse la vuelta y toparse con el rostro de Tonks, su esposa, cambio de opinión y se volvió a recostar en la cama; esta vez con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus brazos doblados y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces al observarla ahí dormida tan plácidamente comenzó a recordar. Se podía decir que Lupin y Tonks se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro, a pesar de no conocerse de toda la vida. Habían ido al mismo colegio de magia, aunque en épocas totalmente distintas, ellos se conocieron a partir de uno de los peores sucesos que marco el inicio de una de las peores épocas de la Comunidad Mágica (época que gracias a Merlín termino hacia bastante tiempo); Tonks era una joven un poco torpe y despreocupada, pero también era una Auror responsable y muy capaz (tanto que con el tiempo llego a ser Jefa de Aurores, cargo que desempeñaba hasta la fecha), Lupin quedo cautivado con ella desde que la conoció pero no le fue tan fácil reconocerlo; Tonks era sobrina de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, lo que quería decir que era mucho más joven que él, y si a esto le añadimos "su pequeño problema peludo" y el hecho de que Sirius era terriblemente celoso con su sobrina pues… Solo digamos que tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas, aguantar regaños y consejos de otros y mucho más para que Lupin al fin se atreviera a arriesgarse y tener una relación con la mujer que amaba.

De todas formas, su mujer, siempre había sido especial. No era una bruja corriente, era una metamorfomaga, cuando las cosas en el mundo mágico se calmaron y Voldemort fue derrotado Remus y Tonks se casarón y desde ese momento vivían puerta con puerta con las personas más especiales y queridas para ellos; la familia Potter, la familia Black y la familia Weasley. De su matrimonio, había nacido Elam (la metamorfomagia presente en el cuerpo de Tonks anulo los genes de hombre lobo así que su hijo era un chico normal y con poderes de metamorfomago), su hijo de dieciséis años. Los hijos de Sirius, Harry y Ron: Efrán, Sheccid, James y Joshua eran amigos de Elam. Tonks abrió los ojos, y al topar su mirada con Remus se extraño de encontrarlo así, sin embargo sonrió.

-Buenos días, mi amor.- le susurró Remus al oído.

-Hola, Remus.- Tonks se recostó sobre el pecho de su marido y se dejo abrazar. Después de un tiempo de estar así, los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a lugares distintos.

Remus se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, mientras Tonks subía a "despertar" a Elam. El chico tenía descaradamente prendido el televisor y puesto a lo máximo que el volumen daba en un canal de videos y considerando que eran apenas las 8 de la mañana de un día de verano los vecinos no debían de estar muy contentos con eso; se pregunto cómo era que el ruido no la despertó a ella, y enseguida recordó…la noche anterior Remus había colocado un hechizo silenciador en su cuarto. Maldiciendo la rebeldía de su hijo adolescente que, desgraciadamente, no había heredado nada de ellos (fuera de la metamorfomagia de su parte y el encanto de Remus), subió los peldaños como una furia, tapándose los oídos con las manos y refunfuñando. No es que ella no hubiera atravesado una etapa como la de Elam o que fuera maniática del orden y lo normal pero es que su hijo en ocasiones se pasaba de lo permitido… y en definitiva esa era una de esas ocasiones. Llego frente a la puerta de su cuarto y toco.

-¡Un momento madre!

Se escuchó como si un tractor barriera habitación, un chico de dieciséis años recién cumplidos, con el pelo algo revuelto abrió la puerta. Tonks frunció el seño y miro a su hijo de arriba hacia abajo. Elam era de estatura media, tenía el pelo de un color negro azabache (momentáneamente porque lo podía cambiar a su antojo, sin embargo esa era la apariencia que más le gustaba porque así se parecía a su padrino: Sirius Black), que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y cuyos mechones, le caían desordenadamente por la frente. Sus ojos eran de un gris profundo y penetrante. Sin embargo, todo el mundo decía que se parecía en la cara a su padre, cosa de lo que él estaba muy orgulloso por que Remus era su ídolo, el chico adoraba a su padre. En aquel momento, estaba sin camisa, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros bajos algo desgastados y estaba descalzo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó poniendo la voz más inocente de la que fue capaz. Pero Tonks lo conocía suficiente como para saber que algo ocurría ahí. Sin advertencia previa lo apartó de la puerta, que obstaculizaba con el cuerpo y entró.

-¡No, espera!-

Demasiado tarde. Tonks había irrumpido en la habitación y casi le da un desmayo. El dormitorio de Elam era amplio y cuadrangular. La cama, cuyas sábanas estaban revueltas y tiradas por el suelo, estaba pegada a la ventana. Tenía dos grandes estanterías repletas de cosas, en donde se encontraba un televisor pequeño y un equipo de sonido. Y es que al chico le encantaban los muggles. Quizás era el hecho de que Tonks había vivido entre ese mundo y el mágico debido a que su padre, el abuelo de Elam, era muggle, y la casa parecía la de un muggle, mezclado con un brujo, o que su padre también era de procedencia muggle, pero Elam siempre había tenido el concepto de que había cosas de ellos que valía la pena disfrutar.

En la mesa de estudio del chico había una pequeña laptop. Las paredes estaban repletas de posters de equipos de quidditch y cricket respectivamente y de modelos muggles con cuerpos estupendos, así como de bandas y grupos de rock. Pero el desastre de las estanterías no era comparable al del suelo. Envoltorios de chicles, botes de coca colas vacías, pergaminos arrugados y un grupo considerable de CD'S se hallaban esparcidos por todas partes junto con cajas de pizza y libros del colegio. Los marcos con fotos de sus mejores amigos o de los de sus padres, también habían volado de sus respectivos lugares.

-Cielo santo..._ susurró Tonks

Elam se limito a encogerse de hombros y hacerse el ofendido mientras paseaba la vista por su habitación decidiendo que ropa se pondría más tarde cuando saliera con los chicos.

-Esta habitación parece la lechuzería pública... ¿Te gusta vivir en un chiquero Elam? Porque…-

-Esto, por supuesto,- dijo Elam sonriendo- tiene una explicación coherente… como siempre- añadió en un susurro para que su madre no lo oyera.

-Me encantaría escucharla.- Tonks esperó durante unos segundos, mientras su hijo buscaba refugio en sus pies y se rascaba confusamente la sien.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Le has comprado el regalo de cumpleaños a Sheccid y James?- Elam soltó una risita, pero al ver el rostro tan serio de su madre, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde.- masculló Tonks con una terrible voz congelante que muy pocas veces se le oía emplear fuera del trabajo.- Ahora vístete decentemente y llama a Efrán. Su coche acaba de llegar. Pero en cuanto vuelvas de comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Sheccid y a James tendremos unas palabras Elam.

-Sí, madre.

***

Esa mañana no hubo testigos de la repentina aparición de un Porsche descapotable color negro que aterrizó en la cuarta casa de aquélla pacifica calle. En la puerta de una de las casas de dos plantas, la más moderna de ellas podía leerse un buzón con la inscripción: Familia Black

Jaina Black condujo su coche hasta dejarlo perfectamente aparcado en el interior de su amplio garaje, donde tuvo que tener mucho cuidado con la moto de su marido. Sirius Black se había pasado los quince días que habían veraneado en el sur de España echando de menos a su Silver, como él la llamaba. Jaina se bajó del coche estirándose después de diez horas conduciendo un coche volador. Era un año menor que Sirius, y como él, había sabido conservar el atractivo a lo largo de los años. Desde que se conocían, en su época de estudiantes en Hogwarts, Jaina había tenido una ondulada melena castaña que solía llegar por su cintura y que ahora llevaba recogida en una coleta.

Sirius bajó del coche y sin mediar ni el más mínimo comentario se abalanzó sobre su moto y la montó acariciando el cuero del asiento y el tacto del manillar como si fuese un viejo amigo al que hace años que no ve. Una vez pasado el primer contacto suave, se abrazó a ella sin miramientos y empezó a besar la fría carrocería, mientras que su familia lo miraba como si estuviera loco de atar.

-¡Ay, mi pequeña Silver!- murmuraba entre beso y beso-¡Cómo te he echado de menos! Tú sí que sabes volar y no el cacharro éste de cuatro ruedas que osa llamarse medio de transporte…

-¡Eh!- protestó Jaina- No te pases con mi coche nuevo señor Black

Inconscientemente le hizo una caricia al techo del coche como si quisiese consolarlo. Efrán había permanecido callado mientras observaba a sus padres profesar un cariño absurdo, a su parecer, hacia sus medios de transporte. Efrán tenía diecisiete años y había sabido heredar todo lo bueno de sus padres obteniendo un equilibrio perfecto, del que Jaina solía presumir a pesar de que siempre bromeaba diciendo que había sido concebido con "un pequeño error de cálculo, pero miren nada más que error más lindo". Las largas y oscuras pestañas de su madre hacían una perfecta combinación con el gris de los ojos de herencia Black. Unos preciosos ojos grises que estaban condenados a verse adornados con un flequillo azabache que se empeñaba en ser siempre más largo de lo que a su madre le gustaba.

-Yo voy a subir a mi cuarto, espero que no se pasen horas alabando las maravillas de estos cacharros muggles.

Mientras Jaina cerraba la puerta del jardín, Sirius colocó los baúles en los dormitorios de sus respectivos dueños y fue a preguntar a Jaina de quién era el único que le quedaba en la mano pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Efrán preguntó por el miembro más repudiado de toda la familia para Sirius.

-¿Dónde está Alkes?

Sirius estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cuando su único heredero salió. Ante la pregunta de su hijo se le dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro que intentó disimular con una respuesta inocente pero que no funcionó nada.

-Vamos papá, ¿dónde has dejado a Alkes?

-¿Te refieres a ese enviado del demonio, color rojo canela, con cuatro patas y bigotes, muy feos por cierto, que tiene como hobby arañar todo mi cuerpo?

-Sí papá-le respondió entornando los ojos ante la respuesta irónica de Sirius- me refiero a mi gato.

-No lo sé. ¡Ese bicho me tiene manía!

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué acaso tú no has oído nunca la expresión como perros y gatos?- Efrán no estaba enfadado, más bien estaba disfrutando de tener una nueva oportunidad para reírse un rato de su padre… quise decir con su padre.

-¿Y si te dijera que está en el cielo de los gatos?

-¿Y si te dijera que si le pasa algo a Alkes se lo diré a mi padrino?

-¡No me hables de Remus!- recriminó Sirius con un enfado fingido- Todavía no le he perdonado que te regalase a ese... ese... ¡ese maldito demonio con garras!

-Sabes muy bien, que si Remus me regaló a Alkes fue para vengarse de ti por lo que le hiciste en Navidad.

-Los perros y los lobos se llevan bien, pero los gatos y los perros no.- contestó como un niño enrabietado que no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La sonrisa perversa que siempre había acompañado a una de sus travesuras le volvió a asomar cuando recordó la cara de su amigo con la "pequeña broma" que le gasto en Navidad, pero esto sólo sirvió para que Efrán insistiese más en la recuperación de su mascota, adoraba a ese gato por el solo hecho de que fuera su padrino quien se lo había regalado.

-Dame a Alkes, papá.- Sirius negó con la cabeza, comportándose como un niño al que le quieren quitar la diversión; obligando a Efrán a usar su última y más efectiva carta- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá no me quiere dar a Alkes!

Jaina apareció detrás de Sirius portando en sus brazos un gato que en cuanto estuvo a veinte centímetros de Sirius empezó a bufar y a erizar los pelos del lomo… el por su parte, gruñó como si estuviese en su forma animaga teniendo que evitar los intentos de arañarle en los que el gato se esforzaba. Efrán lo cogió como si fuese el gato más manso y cariñoso del mundo, realmente no era arisco con nadie a excepción de con su Sirius. Una vez alejado de esa "mala bestia" Sirius volvió a concentrarse en su tarea originaria: averiguar a quién pertenecía el baúl.

-¿Dónde pongo esto?

Efrán y Jaina intercambiaron miradas de complicidad con un toque de nerviosismo como si hubiesen hecho una travesura y Sirius estuviese a punto de descubrirles, él los miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando encontrar la culpabilidad en sus rostros y por fin supo qué era lo que se traían entre manos… ¿Cómo era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes? No, si esos dos no tenían remedio.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó sobresaltándoles- ¿Más libros?

-Cariño, el saber no ocupa lugar-.

-No me vengas con monsergas de Ravenclaw –le recriminó él moviendo el dedo índice cerca de su cara- y ¿qué es eso de no ocupa lugar? ¿Acaso no has visto el pedazo de biblioteca que tenemos? Nena, tu no recuerdas que apenas el año pasado la remodelamos para que cupieran todos los libros que tú y tu hijo se han dedicado a coleccionar…

-Pues eso que la mitad de los libros están reducidos.- murmuró su hijo al borde de la carcajada al ver la cara que en ese momento traía su padre.

Al ver la desesperación de su padre, le quitó el pequeño baúl de las manos y se coló rápidamente por el hueco que dejaba en la puerta sin darle oportunidad a Sirius de agregar una palabra más. Abrazó a su madre por la cintura con la mano libre y la llevó a la biblioteca mientras Sirius les miraba irritado al ver que habían vuelto a abandonarle por un montón de páginas escritas y para colmo, estaba a menos de un metro de Alkes.

Jaina con la invaluable ayuda de su hijo Efrán había conseguido tener en su casa una fructífera biblioteca en la que junto a libros de Runas y Transformaciones que eran las asignaturas que impartían ella y Sirius respectivamente en Hogwarts, podían encontrarse libros de todas las materias y cientos de novelas de autores magos y destacados autores muggles.

-¿Y este libro?

Jaina tenía un enorme libro con las pastas muy bien cuidadas. El título le hacía pensar que Efrán no lo había adquirido para él: _"Crónicas de ascenso al poder: La Biografía secreta de Godric Gryffindor"_

-Se lo he comprado a Herm ¿crees que le gustará?- pregunto esperanzado el chico, y es que él y Hermione se llevaban de maravilla.

-Sí, claro seguro que sí. ¿No le has comprado nada a tu padrino?

La misma sonrisa que Sirius usaba cuando tramaba alguna broma o cuando había hecho algo perverso se colocó en los labios de Efrán en ese momento, haciendo que su madre se riera por la similitud entre sus dos chicos.

-Digamos que a partir de ahora el rojo será el color de Remus.

-Mejor no me lo cuentes- dijo rápidamente su madre, era mejor no enterarse de los planes de Efrán y es que su hijo en ocasiones demostraba demasiado bien haber heredado ese encanto Merodeador que la había prendado de Sirius años atrás durante su estancia en Hogwarts, y no quería ni imaginar que le tenía preparado a Remus- Ve si quieres a colocar tus cosas y ya pongo yo estos libros en su sitio. Seguro que luego quieres ver a los chicos.

-Sí, tengo que ir con Joshua y Elam a comprarle el regalo a Sheccid y a James. Además ayer Elam me mandó una carta con Ares diciéndome que tendré graves consecuencias si no le cuento cómo son las chicas españolas

-Este Elam siempre pensando en lo mismo- dijo Jaina sonriente, ignoraba como Remus pudo tener un hijo así- ¡Un momento! ¿Y tú cómo sabes cómo son las chicas españolas?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No tendré que hacerte un dibujo a estas alturas, ¿verdad, mamá?- pregunto irónicamente Efrán mientras salía rumbo a su habitación.

La habitación de Efrán estaba pintada en azul claro, pero casi no se veía el color de las paredes porque las tenía forradas de posters de jugadores de quidditch, pergaminos con lemas sobre la igualdad entre las criaturas mágicas y la justicia y muchas, muchas fotos de su familia y de sus amigos y los padres de éstos; en Hogwarts, durante las vacaciones, antes de ir al colegio cuando apenas eran unos bebés; pero entre todas esas fotos destacaban muchas de Sheccid Potter a la que el chico adoraba, eran inseparables a pesar de que ella era un año más chica que él, y Sirius estaba muy contento por eso… de nuevo un Potter y un Black juntos haciendo de las suyas. Eran una gran familia y no era raro verles pasearse por la casa de los otros como si fueran por la suya propia.

Empezó a sacar cosas del baúl y colocarlas en su sitio. Lo único que a Efrán le gustaba del mundo muggle era la ropa y los libros, ahora no se cansaba de renovar su vestuario con las últimas tendencias.

-¿Qué es esto?

Sirius había entrado en la habitación y había sacado del baúl con la punta de los dedos un delantal con volantes, rojo y muchos lunares blancos. Lo miraba temiéndose que su hijo se hubiese vuelto completamente loco, pero cuando Efrán se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre en aquella pose, casi se cae de la cama donde estaba de pie por la risa. Estuvo revolcándose por la cama unos minutos mientras su padre no variaba la posición.

-Es el regalo para Remus.

Efrán se había agarrado los costados intentando recuperarse pero cuando su padre se enteró de para quién era el modelito le imitó y se tiró en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas así que así estuvieron los dos sin parar de reír imaginándose a Remus cuando se colocara el souvenir… en verdad era gracioso eso había que admitirlo después de todo ¿para qué negar la realidad? Mientras tanto Jaina apareció en la puerta, no se sorprendió de ver a su esposo y su hijo riéndose a carcajadas porque eso era algo normal en ellos, era la consecuencia de traer en la sangre la "locura Merodeadora". Jaina se unió en las risas a su hijo y a Sirius cuando le enseñaron el regalito de Remus, pero fue menos expresiva que ellos y se mantuvo muy divertida sin necesidad de tirarse al suelo. Después de un rato bajaron a desayunar, Efrán tuvo que preparan el desayuno sin mucha ayuda de sus padres por que Jaina y Sirius estaban abrazados en medio de la cocina besándose.

-¿No podrían parar de... de besuquearse todo el día?

Como respuesta sus padres volvieron a besarse, pero ahora riéndose porque sabían que a Efrán esas demostraciones de su amor y su pasión no las llevaba muy bien, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que se quisieran tanto.

-¡Me voy! Voy a ver a los chicos

***

Si el Valle de Godric ya era de por si un lugar tranquilo, un 26 de julio a las 12 del mediodía y bajo un sol de justicia, aun lo era más. Todo el mundo se refugiaba en su casa, refrescándose como podían. Pero la tranquilidad que se respiraba por las calles no se asemejaba para nada al ambiente que había en el número uno, una casa de dos plantas, pintada con un llamativo color rojo, con un jardín más o menos bien cuidado, un pequeño garaje, y un gran espacio que se encontraba equipado con todo lo necesario para celebrar parrilladas. En una de sus habitaciones, se podía escuchar como dos chicos discutían acaloradamente:

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – decía el más alto. Un chico con el pelo azabache desordenado, y unos impresionantes ojos verdes esmeralda.

-¡Que la necesito! – contraatacaba una chica que era por unos cuantos centímetros más baja. Se parecía mucho al chico, nada raro ya que eran hermanos (y además gemelos); aunque su pelo era de un color rojo intenso y le caía formando unos hermoso y ordenados rulos por la espalda; además era dueña de unos hermosos ojos color miel.

-¡Yo también y la lechuza es mía! – sentenció el moreno, de nombre James

-¡Mi carta es más importante!, además no es necesario que le envíes una carta todos los días a Jaziel, total para el rollo sex...sentimental que llevan – dijo Sheccid, esto último en un suspiro con la total intención de hacer rabiar a su hermano…cosa que, naturalmente, consiguió.

-No te metas en mi vida, que ya tengo suficiente con que estés en mi grupo de amigos – le dijo James enfadado. El tema Jaziel era un tema complicado.

Jaziel era el... rollito, palabras textuales de James… el solo quería diversión con una chica, no era como su amigo Elam, hijo de Remus y Tonks, que si podía cada día estaba con una; o como su primo Joshua que se la pasaba ligando con toda la que osara caer en las redes del "sexy pelirrojo", no, él, aunque sin comprometerse demasiado llevaba casi un año haciendo el tonto con la chica; aunque la verdad en el fondo sabía que quería a la chica, pero antes muerto que reconocerlo. Y Sheccid, que conocía a las mil maravillas a su hermano sabía que el tema de la chica de Ravenclaw era su talón de Aquiles y se aprovechaba de eso siempre que quería hacerle enfadar, lo cual era bastante seguido por que se la vivían peleando. A pesar de lo que podría parecer los dos hermanos se querían con locura. James, el mayor aunque solo por un minuto, era capaz de todo para ayudar a su hermana, y Sheccid veía a James como una figura a la cual seguir. Pero cuando se ponían a discutir demostraban ese carácter cabezón Potter. Porque sí, James Orión y Sheccid Deneb eran Potter de pies a cabeza.

Sus padres, Harry y Ginny llevaban juntos desde su sexto curso en Hogwarts y poco después de salir del colegio se casaron y un año después tuvieron a sus hijos. James, un niño precioso idéntico a su padre y Sheccid, claramente con la fisonomía Potter pero con un toque más Ginny, cosa que hacía que tuviera un parecido asombroso con Lily su abuela materna quien ya hacía muchos años que estaba muerta; pero los chicos habían crecido escuchando relatos de boca de Remus y Sirius acerca de sus años del colegio y, para desgracia de Ginny y Harry y la gran alegría de Sirius, el espíritu de James Potter (el padre de Harry) se había apoderado de su hija; a la que ni tardo ni perezoso Sirius había bautizado como Merodeadora, Sirius adoraba a los hijos de Harry por igual pero Sheccid… ella era "su pequeña niña" y tenía un lugar muy grande en su corazón, dándole una muy buena competencia a la otra "pequeña" de Sirius: Silver, su moto. Harry que había estudiado para Auror dejó su trabajo como empleado del ministerio y tras una oferta de la directora de Hogwarts empezó a trabajar junto a Ginny y sus amigos del alma como profesores.

-Bueno ¿qué? – dijo Sheccid de nuevo rompiendo el silencio mientras ponía una sonrisa encantadora marca Sirius – ¿me dejas a Hades o qué?

Hades era la lechuza de James, una preciosa lechuza mensajera gris que le había regalado su madrina cuando entró en Hogwarts, pero que también compartía, para su desgracia con su hermana. Según Ginny para que aprendieran a compartir. Sheccid se hallaba en proceso de convencer a su padre a base de mimos y cariños para que le comprara una para ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Ir al cine? – ironizó Sheccid que tuvo que agacharse ya que James le había tirado una almohada a la cabeza.

-¡¡Niños!! – Se escuchó la voz de Harry desde abajo- dejen de pelear y bajen ya.

Mandándose miradas envenenadas los dos bajaron rápidamente al salón donde Harry, los estaba esperando sentado en el sofá. Por lo visto tenía la intención de salir porque iba con vaqueros y una camisa azul.

-¿A dónde vas?– le preguntó James con curiosidad mientras miraba con algo de recelo como Sheccid daba un pequeño abrazo a Harry. Sheccid era la mimosa de la familia y si te despistabas se te echaba encima. Harry, siempre decía que eso lo había sacado de su madre y de la mala influencia de Sirius.

-He quedado con Ron para que me cuente su maravilloso viaje a París- le dijo a su hijo mientras hacía una cara de suplicio. Los niños rieron sabedores que Harry tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo. Antes de que los Weasley marcharan a París ellos habían viajado a New York. Y cuando ellos regresaron hacía una semana los Weasley no habían regresado de sus vacaciones de París- y hablando de quedar-retomó Harry- pasando un brazo por los hombros de sus hijos- Elam quiere verlos- anunció – pero lo siento, mamá los está esperando.

-Yo no he hecho nada - dijo James esperando que no lo llamara por cómo había dejado la última vez el garaje mientras experimentaba con unas piezas antiguas de una moto. Ya que sus padres no querían comprarle una y ni que Sirius se la regalara, había empezado a interesarse en la mecánica y con la esperanza de poder construirse alguna algún día, había empezado a "traficar" con piezas de motos antiguas. Que Elam pudiera cambiar de aspecto a su conveniencia tenía sus grandes ventajas.

-No te llamaba por nada en especial- dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos mientras Sheccid intentaba aguantarse la risa ante la cara de "he metido la pata" que puso su hermano- pero ahora ya sé que debo encontrar lo que has hecho. En fin, luego hablamos- Harry no estaba enfadado para nada pero le encantaba lo inocente que podía ser su hijo algunas veces- quiere que la acompañen a comprar para la fiesta de mañana.

La fiesta de mañana era la celebración del décimo sexto cumpleaños de James y Sheccid y también sería una especie de reencuentro de las cuatro familias, dado que casi no se habían visto durante lo que había pasado de verano todos esperaban ansiosos la reunión.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ir?- dijeron a la vez James y Sheccid con cara de fastidio, se morían de ganas de ver a Elam

-¿Quieren una fiesta mañana? – les pregunto Harry pacientemente

-Sí.

-¿Quieren comer mañana en la fiesta? – volvió a preguntar.

-Sí.

-Pues no se quejen y vayan a ayudar a su madre, vayan- sentenció dándoles unos amistosos golpecillos en la cabeza James y Sheccid se fueron murmurando incoherencias en busca de su madre.

***

Un teléfono sonó en la segunda de las casas de la colina consiguiendo romper el silencio que hasta ese entonces solo era perturbado por el constante repiqueteo de un balón de basquetball, una castaña fue a contestar, intercambio algunas palabras con el interlocutor y luego grito:

-¡Joshua, teléfono! Te llama Elam

Un chico: el hijo de Ron y Hermione Weasley, que era una mezcla extraña de sus padres pero que al igual que Efrán había sacado lo mejor de cada uno; era inteligente como su mamá pero divertido y travieso como su papá, el primero de la clase y un buen jugador de Quidditch, pelirrojo, con pecas y unos hermosos ojos azules que hipnotizarían a cualquiera; nada afecto a las normas y un gran bromista debido a la influencia de sus tíos Fred y George, dueños de la mejor tienda de bromas: Sortilegios Weasley; y por si eso fuera poco debido a la "nada sana influencia que Sirius deja en ti" con palabras textuales de su madre; era igual o peor que Elam y había recibido el titulo de Merodeador, lo cual según Sirius era un GRAN honor por que él era el único sin parentesco directo con alguno de los Merodeadores pasados.

-Voy mamá- Joshua entro corriendo, había estado afuera jugando básquet (deporte muggle que le encantaba), contesto con ansiedad el teléfono- había extrañado horrores a su mejor amigo- ¡Elam! ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien Josh… pero seguro no tanto como tú, ¿Qué tal las francesistas?

-Elam si quieres saber ve a Francia, yo no soy tu agente de viajes

-Si serás… bueno te hablo por que Efrán acaba de llegar y quedamos para dentro de media hora, ya sabes hay que ir por el regalo de James y Sheccid

-Sí, sí, ya se… aunque te digo esas cosas que tengo por primos no se lo merecen, no me han mandado ni una sola lechuza en lo que va de verano, ¡tendrán cara! pero bueno… estaré en tu casa en un momento ¿sí? Tú dame media hora para bañarme y estaré ahí

Joshua Carl Weasley colgó el teléfono para encontrarse con su madre que lo miraba entre divertida y enfadada

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, voy con los chicos a comprar el regalo de mis primos

-Aja… Joshua ¿Qué te dije respecto a tu habitación?

El pelirrojo sonrió inocentemente a su madre, estaba en problemas lo sabia pero no todo estaba perdido si jugaba inteligentemente sus cartas…

-Bueno mami, veras yo he estado tan ocupado haciendo los deberes que no he tenido tiempo

-No me quieras ver la cara Joshua, que se que no tienes deberes atrasados, los hiciste todos antes de irnos: Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Remus y Jaina no les dejaron deberes así que o hay materias nuevas en Hogwarts que yo no sepa, cosa bastante improbable, o te atrape mintiéndome jovencito. Quiero tu cuarto arreglado o no vas a ningún lado

Joshua iba a protestar lo que hubiera sido una pésima idea pero fue salvado por la campana… o más bien por su padre

-Vamos cariño no seas así- Ron Weasley ingreso al lugar donde se encontraba su esposa y su hijo, rodeo a Hermione por la cintura y continúo- estamos regresando de vacaciones, el chico muere por ver a Elam y Efrán y además cariño mañana es el cumpleaños de tu ahijado y mi linda ahijada así que… ¿no dejaras que vaya por sus obsequios? Mira que son sus primos preferidos cariño

Ron y Joshua pusieron una cara tan inocente... la misma que Hermione no podía resistir y ellos lo sabían

-Bueno de acuerdo pero regresando lo arreglaras

-Claro mamá ¡Eres la mejor!- y dándole un beso a su madre salió por la puerta rumbo a su habitación para prepararse e ir a casa de Elam.

-¿Has oído eso Ron? … soy la mejor- dijo Hermione sin creérselo, y es que su hijo no solía decirle esas cosas, no es que no la quisiera pero su madre no se ponía muy contenta con las que liaba Joshua y como la liaba muy seguido pues se enfrentaban bastante seguido y si a esto le sumamos que el chico saco el carácter de su padre ya pueden ir imaginando esas peleas…

-Lo dijo solo por alagarte nena, el me adora mas a mi

-Si serás malvado Ronald- En ese momento una lechuza ingreso en la casa-¡Genial!, estamos llegando y ya me molestan del ministerio- Hermione tomo la carta, la leyó y se dirigió a su esposo- saluda a Harry de mi parte, debo ir a la oficina.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar y aún estas de vacaciones- comenzó a protestar Ron

-Los inconvenientes de ser Ministra mi amor- dijo su esposa dándole un tierno beso en los labios

Ron asintió, entendía perfecto las responsabilidades de su esposa; y es que Hermione era ahora la flamante Ministra de Magia y la primera bruja de origen muggle en lograrlo, el estaba muy orgulloso de ella y siempre al apoyaba en todo. Se despidieron y cada uno salió rumbo a su destino.

***

Bueno, se espera todo tipo de comentario, cualquiera será bien recibido, gracias por leer. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Visitando el Callejón Diagón

Elam, Efrán y Joshua aparecieron en medio de un ajetreado callejón Diagon (cortesía de Efrán) debido a que eran vacaciones y muchos magos y brujas estaban paseando por allí; después de que Efrán y Joshua llegarán a casa de Elam y se rieran un rato por la cara que seguramente habrían puesto Sheccid y James al enterarse de que irían de compras con su mamá para la fiesta del día siguiente decidieron ir a comprar el regalo (o mejor dicho los regalos) de los chicos.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo pasaban juntos, prácticamente desde que regresaron de Hogwarts habían salido de viaje con sus respectivas familias, apenas había pasado una semana juntos, y tanto tiempo separados era algo a lo que ninguno de ellos estaba muy acostumbrado que digamos ya que desde siempre habían estado juntos. Así pues la perspectiva de pasar ese día juntos era algo realmente bueno para los tres, aunque echaban de menos a James y Sheccid.

-¡Perfecto Efrán! No pudiste buscar un mejor lugar para aparecerte- soltó sarcásticamente el hijo de los Lupin que había acabado encima de un bote de basura por el lugar donde se había aparecido su primo. Joshua y Efrán reían a carcajadas al observar a Elam en esa posición para nada digna de "el mejor ligador que ha pisado Hogwarts" según las propias palabras del chico.

-Vamos Elam, venga que no lo hice a propósito, fue un pequeño error de navegación- respondió aún riéndose Efrán

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso- Elam aun estaba un poco cabreado y es que cualquiera lo estaría si terminará lleno de basura en el callejón cuando vas a comprar regalos de cumpleaños.

-Créeme tío que si estuvieras en mi posición sí que te parecería gracioso- intervino Joshua hablando por primera vez- te ves tan… tan… pues eso, gracioso, que lamento no haber traído mi cámara para inmortalizar este momento

-Serás… tu que inmortalizabas este momento y tu padre se podía ir olvidando de tener nietos Josh- un gesto nada equiparable con el bondadoso rostro de Remus apareció en la cara de su hijo; en ocasiones, como aquella, Joshua se preguntaba si no les habrían dado el chivatazo en el hospital a Tonks y Remus por que el hijo que se mandaban no había salido a ellos, pero entonces recordaba que no cualquiera era metamorfomago.

-Pero que mala leche se cargan algunos…

-Bueno Elam tampoco es para tanto, esto se arregla rápido- Efrán hizo un movimiento de varita y la ropa de Elam quedo como nueva-. Será mejor darnos prisa que hay que escoger el regalo para los chicos.

-Traducción: aquí Efrán muere por comprar el regalo de mi linda primita

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Elam y Joshua, y es que, aunque Efrán lo negara y lo siguiera negando ellos sabían que el Black estaba loquito por Sheccid; claro está que James ni enterado y, por la salud y el bienestar de la descendencia Black, ni Joshua ni Elam decían nada delante del moreno.

Salieron caminando tranquilamente de ese apartado lugar del callejón y se dirigieron hacia la sección de tiendas principales para dedicarse a ver en los aparadores que se les ocurría regalarle a sus amigos; después de un buen rato y de que ningún regalo los convenciera decidieron pasar a la otra parte de su viaje al callejón: recoger los presentes que darían sus padres.

En primer lugar se dirigieron a una tienda de escobas "Emporio Weasley´s" que como claramente lo dejaba el nombre era propiedad de Ron Weasley, el orgulloso padre de Joshua, al dejar el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra Ron había abierto una tienda de artículos de Quidditch, en especial de escobas, y además se dedicaba a dar clases de vuelo en Hogwarts.

-Hola Dylan- saludo Joshua al encargado alegremente- venimos a recoger los paquetes de los que te hablo mi padre

-¡Que tal chicos! Sí, claro, los estaba esperando- entro a la trastienda y en un momento salió con dos paquetes alargados que entregó a Efrán-. Tu padre manda decir que ni se les vaya a cruzar por la cabeza la idea de abrirlos por que estarán castigados hasta los 30.

-La imaginación no es su fuerte- soltó cansinamente Elam- me sé esa amenaza de memoria desde que tenía siete; además ni que fuéramos tarados, es tan fácil deducir que viene en los paquetes.

-Cierto…todo mundo sabría que ahí vienen dos plumas gigantes para facilitar la escritura- dejo caer seriamente Efrán-. Es que si el regalo lo eligió mi padre seguro tiene que ver con tener buena educación

-Claro, claro, es que tío Sirius se preocupa tanto por la educación que ya ves…- siguió con la broma Joshua

-Ese mi padrino sí que tiene un corazón de oro- Elam fingió enjuagarse lagrimas de la cara

Dylan sonrió, siempre le agradaba la visita de esos chicos, pero aún más cuando iban con James y la pequeña Sheccid, esa niña era una monada, aunque tenía que reconocer que una niña precisamente no era, si no todo lo contrario, con el pasar de los años Sheccid Potter se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita capaz de atraer a todos los jóvenes a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Sheccid era muy guapa, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban gran intensidad, su melena pelirroja y ondulada le concedía un toque de salvajismo irresistible; y como si eso fuera poco, tenía una cara terriblemente inocente la cual terminaba de cerrar la trampa para que no pocos chicos cayeran en el encanto de la menor de los Potter, cosa que no hacía ni pizca de gracia a su hermano, su primo y sus amigos; de todas formas no podían hacer mucho por que la chica se mandaba un carácter de aquellos y una personalidad arrolladora cortesía de su abuelo James Potter, hecho que los chicos consideraban más preocupante aún que cualquier otro.

-Efrán tu padre dijo que en cuanto tuvieran el paquete te aparecieras en tu casa para dárselo por qué no se va a arriesgar a que le pase algo con los buenos guardias que se consiguió.

-¡Pero qué poca confianza! No, si se nota que somos su orgullo chicos.

-Perdón pero YO si soy el orgullo de mi padre- dijo chulescamente Joshua

-Bueno hermano, será mejor que vayas a llevar el delicado paquete a las manos de mi padrinito porque seguro quiere hacerles arrumacos a las escobas como a Silver antes de regalárselas a Sheccid y a James jajá jajá

-Muy gracioso lobito

-Va dejémoslo así ¿sí? Bien Efrán vamos a ir a la tienda de mis tíos, te vemos allí

Efrán asintió ante la propuesta de Joshua y en menos de un segundo se desapareció; Elam y Joshua se despidieron de Dylan y salieron rápido rumbo a "Sortilegios Weasley". Joshua se moría de ganas de ver a sus tíos favoritos, no los veía desde la cena familiar en La Madriguera para celebrar el fin de curso y los gemelos eran los maestros en cuanto a bromas se refería, él y los chicos necesitaban abastecerse de nuevos e ingeniosos artículos para fastidiar a Heka Malfoy y su grupito de Slytherin (o más bien a su grupito porque de Heka se encargaba Sheccid, y bastante bien hay que decir) y Fred y George eran sus proveedores (a escondidas de Hermione, Ginny y Remus claro) los abastecían de todos los productos que pedían a cambio de un precio simbólico porque si los "Nuevos Merodeadores", como los chicos era conocidos en Hogwarts, los usaban al rato les mandaban cientos de lechuzas haciéndoles pedidos de lo que sea que ellos habían usado. Además de todos sus sobrinos Joshua y Sheccid eran sus favoritos, adoraban a James pero Joshua, el era todo lo que ellos buscaban que fuera Ron, y Sheccid era tan adorable como su madre; su otra sobrina Altaír, la hija de Bill y Fleur, no era para nada como Sheccid, era linda, adorable y todo pero le faltaba el toque pícaro de la hija de Harry y Ginny por lo que en definitiva Joshua y Sheccid eran sus favoritos.

-¿Cómo están mis tíos preferidos?- pregunto alegremente Joshua entrando por la puerta de la tienda

-No están- contesto una rubia platino de hermosos ojos color zafiro saliendo de la trastienda al tiempo que Elam y Joshua entraron con un paquete en las manos- pero te dejaron esto Josh. Hola Elam.

-Hola- contesto el hijo de los Lupin

-Primita ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Joshua mientras saludaba a su prima- yo te hacía en Francia con tu tía Gabrielle y tus "estiraditos" primos franceses.

-No lo soporte tanto- contesto Altaír Weasley haciendo un gesto de desesperación- son peores q cien Heka´s juntas- ella como todos odiaba a Heka Malfoy por meterse con su familia.

Elam y Joshua rieron ante el gesto y el comentario de la chica Weasley, la única de esa generación (como en su tiempo lo fuera Ginny)

- Bueno y ¿ustedes que tal la han pasado? Lobito ya me dijeron que aún no te quitas la manía esa de esconder chicas en el armario ¿eh? Pensé que te habías reformado con el castigo del año pasado jajaja

-Nah… unos cuantos meses sin mesada no reformaran a Elam Lupin, antes muerto que reformado, ese es el lema de Sirius- contestó el metamorfomago guiñándole el ojo a Altaír.

-Y dale con las ínfulas Black, a ver lobito querido, ¿te explico con manzanitas que el hijo de Sirius es Efrán y no tú?

-Lo mismo digo Josh, tú eres hijo de Ron, no de mi padrino

-En verdad solo ustedes se pueden pelear por esas estupideces, si Efrán los escuchará…

-La estrellita no tiene derecho a opinar- comenzó Joshua

-Así es, él es quien desperdicia los genes de Sirius, se los ha dejado todos, ¿acaso no ves como es Efrán?

-¿Mucho más centrado que ustedes?- pregunto la chica

-Exacto- contesto alarmado Joshua como si eso fuera un insulto- siendo hijo de Sirius y viene a comportarse como si lo fuera de mi madre; es prefecto y el primero de su clase

-Josh, tú igual eres el primero de tu clase- apuntó divertida ante las ocurrencias de su primo Altaír

-Cierto, pero ¿Cuándo me has visto a mi poner un pie en la biblioteca? O ¿Qué me dices de dejar de salir mínimo con una chica a la semana? Y ¿me imaginas siendo prefecto?

-Nunca has puesto un pie en la biblioteca tío- respondió Elam- y jamás dejas de salir con mínimo tres chicas a la semana ¿tu prefecto? ¡Ja! Tu tía tendría que estar loca para hacer eso

-No, si yo no sé que hizo tía Herm para merecerse un hijo como tú

-Casarse con mi papá, dejar que los gemelos me cuidaran ocasionalmente y permitir que Sirius se acercará a mí- enumero el pelirrojo contando con los dedos, recito todas y cada una de las cosas que Hermione le gritaba cuando mandaban alguna lechuza de Hogwarts por su causa

-Eres imposible Josh

En ese momento se escucho un sonoro "crack" y Efrán apareció en medio de la tienda, observo a su alrededor, localizó a los chicos junto al mostrador y se acerco a ellos al tiempo que le hacía un gesto a Altaír que hubiera causado la envidia de media población femenina en el colegio.

-Bueno regresé, mi padre no me dejo quitarme hasta que se asegurara de que su paquete había llegado sano y salvo ¿pueden creer que las reviso para asegurarse de que no sufrieron ningún rasguño?

-Olvida eso y dinos lo más importante ¿Qué modelo eran?- pregunto impaciente Joshua- porque si son las nuevas Comet Plus no dejare en paz a papá hasta que me dé una

-Josh… te das cuenta de lo que preguntas, ¿en verdad piensas que mi padre me dejo ver qué modelo eran?

-Conociendo a Sirius seguro se fue a encerrar para abrir el paquete

-Si- dijo Elam- yo creo que Altaír tiene razón, no creo que mi padrino le dijera a Efrán que modelo son las escobas que les regalara a los chicos.

-Claro que no me dijo, no soltó prenda. Bueno y donde se supone que están tus tíos Josh, aún no compramos los regalos

-Tenían una reunión con los nuevos proveedores de materiales- contesto Altaír- pero les dejaron su paquete habitual con lo más nuevo en la tienda, se lo di a Josh cuando llegaron Efrán ¿Qué les van a regalar a los chicos?

-Aún no encontramos "los regalos perfectos" nena- contestó Elam- aunque si me permites mi opinión- continúo el chico acercándose al oído de la chica para susurrarle algo- en realidad es Efrán quien no se decide de encontrar lo mejor para darle a Sheccid

-Hey lobito aléjate del cuello de mi prima, mira que ella no es cualquier chica de Hogwarts ¿eh?

-Ya salieron los celos Weasley, hermano yo que tu le haría caso, recuerda lo que le hizo a ese Raven del año pasado solo por pedirle la hora a Altaír

Elam sonrió perversamente, brinco rápidamente al otro lado del mostrador y rodeo por la cintura a Altaír quien sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto su primo.

-Elam Lupin estoy hablando enserio… Altaír no va a ser otra más de tus conquistas

-¿Y si yo quisiera que?- la chica Weasley dijo esto último sin pensar, es que la cargaba el hecho de que Joshua fuera tan sobre protector con ella.

-No- repitió tercamente Joshua- tú estás loca Altaír, ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?

-Hey que yo sigo aquí Josh ¿recuerdas? Vamos, no te pongas así que solo es una broma ¿a que si Al?

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando- pregunto tercamente la chica, y es que la sangre veela que corría por su cuerpo hacía que fuera muy pero muy terca, señalo a su primo que en ese momento lucía muy enfadado- estoy harta de que este se ande entrometiendo en mi vida…

-Bueno chicos cálmense, no pelearan por insignificancias ¿no?- Efrán decidió intervenir porque si los dos Weasley iniciaban una pelea cuando Fred y George llegaran solo encontrarían los cimientos de su tienda, le hizo una señal a Elam, quien rápidamente soltó a Altaír- Al no creo que Josh lo haga apropósito y tío sabes que Elam jamás le haría nada a Al… no exageren

-No creo estar exagerando, estoy harta de sus escenas de celos y de que se la pase espantando a cuanto chico osa hablarme

-Yo solo trato de cuidarte y mira como me lo agradeces

-Pues porque mejor no te vas a cuidar a alguien más Joshua, mira que yo no veo que le hagas lo mismo a Sheccid, sino más bien todo lo contrario y ya me harte de eso.

-Con ella es diferente Al

-¿Por qué Joshua? ¿Por qué con Sheccid es diferente? Ambas somos tus primas ¿no?

-Sí, pero no son iguales… o sea Sheccid es Sheccid y pues… tú no eres como ella

-Exacto, no soy como ella, y por eso mismo no sé por qué me cuidas tanto- Elam y Efrán observaban esa discusión sin atreverse a intervenir, conocían el carácter explosivo de los dos primos y lo mejor era no abrir la boca- Digo, yo no me he metido con medio Hogwarts como ella…

-Basta Altaír- Efrán no pudo evitar hablar al escuchar eso último- mejor le paran antes de que digan cosas de las que se arrepientan. Nosotros nos vamos- y diciendo esto saco a rastras a Joshua de la tienda mientras le echaba una mirada no muy amistosa a la chica Weasley; Elam le dirigió una última mirada algo confundida a Altaír y luego siguió a Joshua y Efrán rumbo a la puerta; dejando a una muy confundida chica en el interior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigo sin ser J.K. Rowling, al menos la última vez que mire no lo era, lo cual es una verdadera lástima porque de serlo me ahorraría muchoooos desvelos jaja**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

***

Capítulo 3: Happy Birthday

Sirius siempre solía decir que un Black debía cuidar de un Potter (desde que James y su familia lo ayudarán tanto), cuando se entero de que Harry y Remus tendrían a sus hijos escasamente a poco más de un año de que naciera Efrán se alegró muchísimo; pensó que aunque los chicos no fueran de la misma edad ellos podrían ser los nuevos merodeadores; cuando nació Joshua, al poco tiempo Elam, y meses después Sheccid y James, Sirius fue el mago más feliz del mundo y pensó que todo por lo que había tenido que pasar si que valió la pena solo por alcanzar esa felicidad que lo embargaba en aquél momento.

Se podía decir que de todos él era el que tenía una mejor relación con los chicos; Sirius era el tío consentidor, el papá súper guay, era quien convencía a Jaina de que tenían que dejar ser a Efrán, quien ayudaba a Elam con sus "conquistas", cubría las escapadas de Joshua, aconsejaba a James sobre su "rollo sexual con Jaziel", y el único que se enorgullecía de la actitud de Sheccid en el colegio, todos se la vivían regañando a la chica por los múltiples enredos que ocasionaba y tenía en Hogwarts, sabían o más bien intuían que era la cabecilla de todas las bromas y líos en los que se metían los chicos y que estos eran planeados e ideados en su mayoría por ella, y eso que no sabían a ciencia cierta solo porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones Efrán o Joshua se echaban la culpa para sacarla del apuro; mayormente Joshua porque de Efrán casi nunca lo creían y es que Elam y Josh tenían razón, Efrán era muy diferente de Sirius y si se metía en problemas mayormente era por ayudarlos a ellos a salir de estos; pero Sirius alentaba ese comportamiento en la chica, le había tapado miles de cosas y estaba seguro de que si Harry o Ginny se enteraran de tan siquiera la mitad de cosas que él sabía de la chica se podían ir despidiendo de ella porque con toda seguridad su ahijado la mandaba a estudiar al Instituto de las Brujas de Salem para mantenerla bien alejada de sus dominios.

Ese día era muy especial para Sirius, era el día en que dos más de sus "chicos" cumplían dieciséis años, una fecha muy especial según él por que tan solo los separaría un insignificante año de la tan esperada mayoría de edad. Sirius estaba bastante orgulloso de lo que había logrado hacer de su vida; pudo formar la familia que nunca tuvo, encontró una mujer maravillosa a la que amaba con locura y que le dio una de las dichas más grandes de su vida: Efrán, el ser papá lo cambio totalmente, su hijo era lo que más amaba en el mundo, no le importaba que no fuera como él en sus tiempos del colegio (para eso tenía a Josh y Elam que casi lo superaban), estaba orgulloso de su hijo por ser lo que era; logró no cometer los mismos errores que su padre, Sirius si había aceptado a su hijo tal cual era y nunca hizo nada para intentar cambiarlo y Efrán era un buen chico, era su último año en el colegio y después… volaría del nido rumbo a Frankfurt donde estudiaría en una de las mejores Academias de Aurores de toda Europa.

Suspirando Sirius se paró de la mesa del comedor donde había estado pensando todo este tiempo y con paso lento se dirigió escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de su hijo para decirle lo que Jaina (quien hacía rato saliera rumbo a casa de los Potter para ayudar a Ginny) le mando recordarle al chico. Llego junto a la puerta y tocó suavemente.

-Adelante- respondió la voz algo adormilada de su hijo

-Pequeño…- comenzó Sirius entrando a la habitación

Efrán estaba semiacostado en la cama con una guitarra haciendo el intento de concentrarse para tocarla, un enorme regalo envuelto en papel dorado y con un enorme y precioso moño rojo ocupaba gran parte del escritorio donde había regadas multitud de fotos que seguramente su hijo había estado observando la noche anterior; y otro paquete envuelto con papel rojo y un moño dorado ocupaba parte del piso

- Tu madre te manda decir que no se te olvide que tienes que ir por Altaír a casa de Molly- Efrán hizo un gesto un poco indescifrable.

-¿En verdad debo ir?

-Vamos hijo- respondió Sirius sonriendo- no creo que sea un martirio disfrutar la compañía de una chica tan guapa como Altaír ¿o sí? Además ustedes se llevan de maravilla

-¿Podrías tu hacerme el favor de ir por ella papá?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Efrán?- pregunto Sirius viendo inquisitivamente a su hijo, el chico se encogió un poco de hombros

-Nada… simplemente no me apetece aparecerme el día de hoy… eso es todo

-A otro perro con ese hueso hijo, dime que te traes con Altaír, desde ayer que regresaron de comprar los regalos andan todos muy raros ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Josh y Altaír discutieron- comenzó el chico Black sabiendo de antemano que a Sirius no podían engañarlo, su padre lo conocía demasiado bien- ya sabes, lo típico, Elam hizo una broma sobre Altaír, Josh saco sus celos marca Weasley… pero esta vez Altaír le contesto que dejara de meterse en su vida, le reclamo que a Sheccid no le hacía lo mismo y pues…- Sirius empezaba a intuir por donde iba la cosa, solo una cosa podía lograr que su hijo se enfadara tanto con alguien y era, precisamente, que se metieran con Sheccid.

-¿Qué fue lo que Altaír dijo de Sheccid, Efrán?

-Bueno pues… verás… ella… pues ella…

El chico tenía problemas para expresarlo y a ciencia cierta ni él mismo sabía por qué, Sheccid solo era su amiga, nada más eso, pero le molesto mucho lo que Altaír quiso dar a entender. Sirius noto la actitud de su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, gesto que relajo totalmente a Efrán y le dio confianza para contarle a su padre, después de todo con Sirius nunca tenía secretos

-Ella dijo que Josh no tenía razón para celarla y que mejor se ocupará de vigilar a Sheccid porque era ella quien se había metido con medio Hogwarts.

-Ya veo- contestó su padre más serio de lo habitual- de acuerdo, yo iré por Altaír, dile a tu madre que quise ir para saludar a Molly, y tu ve a reunirte con los chicos ¿de acuerdo? Deben de estar en casa de tu tío Harry en 15 minutos ¿bien?- Efrán asintió mientras se incorporaba para darle un abrazo a su papá

-Gracias

-Nah… si no lo hice gratis, tienes que decirme que le compraste a los chicos- Efrán levanto una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad

-Si tú me dices que modelo de escoba les compraste puede que yo piense en decirte que hay en las cajas- Sirius lo pensó durante un rato e instantes después una sonrisa traviesa ilumino su cara

-Ni lo sueñes cachorro, puedo sobrevivir sin saber que es por un rato más pero… tu seguramente mueres por saber el modelo de las escobas ya mismo y además seguramente Josh y Elam te cargan por no averiguarlo

El animago hizo una mueca burlona a su hijo mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta de la habitación justo a tiempo para evitar que un almohadazo le diera de lleno en la cara.

***

El número uno de las casas de la colina del Valle de Godric era un hervidero de idas y venidas, además de que en ese momento parecía el centro de recepción de lechuzas por que los animales no dejaban de entrar a la casa con notas de felicitación para James y Sheccid; Harry y Ron se encontraban acomodando mesas en el amplio jardín de los Potter, mientras Ginny y Jaina estaban preparando todo para comenzar la parrillada (Hermione tuvo que salir de emergencia rumbo al ministerio, "y en su día libre" fue la queja de Ron, y Remus y Tonks tenían la misión de encargarse de la compras de último minuto). Mientras tanto los cumpleañeros se hallaban en la parte de arriba de su casa teniendo una "amistosa conversación fraternal" cuyo tema central era la asistencia de Jaziel a la casa Potter ese día.

-Te lo dije enana, cuando te preste a Hades te advertí que la necesitaba para mandarle la carta a Jaziel

-Vamos James. Por Merlín si no es el fin del mundo, no dramatices, según tú lo de Jaziel es puro rollo físico ¿no? Así que no importa si viene o no a tu cumpleaños, yo no he invitado a mí faje en turno- contesto de lo más fresca la chica

-¡No seas idiota enana!

-¡Mira intento de ser humano ten cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres acabar recibiendo una sorpresita!

-¿Acaso tu me estas amenazando?

-No cerebro de troll, te lo estoy advirtiendo

-¿Y quien dijo que tengo miedo de ti pequeña?

-SI NO LO TIENES DEBERIAS, NO ME CONOCES MOLESTA JAMSIE, Y CREEME QUE NO QUIERES HACERLO

-NO ME DIGAS JAMSIE, TARADA

-Y TU NO ME DIGAS TARADA, IMBECIL

-PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE ESTARTE METIENDO CONMIGO

-¿O SI NO QUE? ¿EL BEBE IRA CORRIENDO A LOS BRAZOS DE MAMI?

-MIRA NIÑATA CREIDA MEJOR VAS CERRANDO ESA BOCAZA TUYA SI NO QUIERES QUE ME DEN GANAS DE CONVENTIRME EN HIJO ÚNICO

-¿PIENSAS MUDARTE AL CIRCO JAMSIE?

-ESCUCHAME BIEN TU…

-¿Acaso ustedes no pueden parar de pelar ni si quiera en el día de su cumpleaños?- una persona los miraba divertido parado en la puerta

-¡Tío Remus!- gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían a abalanzarse sobre él.

-Te extrañe mucho- contó Sheccid mientras empujaba a su hermano para colgarse del cuello de Remus y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sus gritos resuenan por toda la casa chicos ¿Por qué pelean esta vez?- Remus abrió los brazos para recibir a James, quien se acerco a él un vez que la "bestia" de su hermana se lo permitió.

-Lo mismo de siempre tío- contesto James- sigue siendo un misterio para mí el por qué no pude ser hijo único- James se gano en zape por parte de Sheccid al hacer ese comentario y Remus tan solo río

-Su madre dice que se vayan cambiando, los invitados no deben tardar en llegar

-Tío Remus ¿en donde está Elam?

-Él y Efrán están en casa de Josh nena- contesto el hombre lobo abrazando a la chica

-¿Tardarán mucho en venir?

-No lo creo James, se de buena fuente que ellos igual mueren de ganas de verlos. Ahora vayan a hacer lo que dijo su madre, no queremos que se enfade ¿o sí?

Los hermanos se viraron a ver, al mirarse a los ojos se les olvido totalmente por que discutían, soltaron una carcajada y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Remus parado en el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Están igual de locos que tú James- murmuro el Merodeador levantando al vista al cielo- son igual de tercos y gritan como Lily cuando se enfadaba, si tan solo pudieran verlos- suspiró y bajo las escaleras para ver en qué más podía ayudar.

***

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Weasley, Joshua, Elam y Efrán se encontraban en el cuarto del primero; seis paquetes estaban esparcidos por el suelo y los chicos se hallaban tirados en la cama de Joshua, acostados boca arriba y algo apagados; Josh jugaba con una quaffle, Elam se dedicaba a ver intensamente una mancha en el techo y Efrán estaba mudo.

-No si hasta un velorio está más animado que esto ¿vamos chicos que ocurre?- pregunto Elam incapaz de permanecer callado por más tiempo, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el silencio de sus dos amigos y el golpeteo de la quaffle en las manos del hijo de Ron- ¿no estarán así por lo de ayer verdad?- Joshua y Efrán se tensaron al escuchar sobre "el incidente" del día anterior- Vamos, Al no lo dijo enserio y lo saben, solo fue para molestarte Josh

-Pues a mí no me hizo mucha gracia- dejo caer Joshua

-A mi menos- apoyo Efrán hablando por primera vez desde que llegará a casa de Joshua

-Como sea, hay que darle carpetazo al asunto y listo, que hoy es día de fiesta tíos y no querrán arruinar la celebración de los dulces dieciséis de los chicos con sus caras largas ¿no?- dijo Elam dando por zanjado el tema- ¿y no se suponía que tú tenías que ir por Altaír, estrellita marinera?

-Mi padre irá de mi parte- contesto parándose de la cama el chico Black- no me apetecía aparecerme

-Claro, y yo me enorgullezco de emparentar con los Malfoy- ironizó Joshua- tú lo que no querías era ver a mi "dulce primita"

-Cierto- admitió Efrán para sorpresa de los chicos que esperaban una negativa de su parte-. Lo siento pero no estoy lo que se dice contento con ella

-Sí, te entiendo, Altaír me ha sacado de mis casillas pero nunca tanto como ayer

-Creo que exageran- opino Elam- Al no pensó lo que decía, solo lo hizo porque está un poco harta de que la trates así Josh, y la verdad es que un poco de razón sí que tiene… me refiero a lo de que la celas demasiado- agrego rápidamente el metamorfomago al notar que Joshua y Efrán abrían la boca para decirle algo-. Es verdad que se paso un poco con el comentario ese sobre Sheccid pero…

-¿Un poco dices? No, si lo bueno es que es su prima y la quiere porque de no ser así quien sabe que le hubiera dicho… con parientes así

-Bueno Efrán, supongo que Elam tiene razón… me pase, Al nunca hubiera dicho algo así, seguramente la saque de sus casillas- Efrán lucía contrariado, abrió al boca para protestar, lo pensó mejor y la volvió a cerrar, la volvió a abrir.

-Mejor vístete Josh, tenemos que ir ya a casa de Harry- y diciendo esto tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro, salió por la abertura, una vez fuera se viro y les dijo a los chicos que los veía en la sala.

-¿Y ahora a este que mosca le picó?- pregunto preocupado Elam viendo hacia la puerta por donde segundos antes había salido su amigo, Joshua simplemente se encogió de hombros, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a su armario para buscar la ropa que se pondría.

Elam no dijo una palabra mientras Joshua se cambiaba; todo un record por que el hijo de los Lupin rara vez cerraba la boca, se quedó totalmente sumiso y perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el por qué del comportamientos de su "hermano"; si, era cierto que Efrán no era para nada como él o Joshua pero tampoco era dado a comportarse así de serio; en definitiva algo le molestaba y Elam solo esperaba que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando por que de ser así Efrán la pasaría realmente muy mal; en definitiva tendría que hablar con él y tratar de averiguar qué pasaba.

***

Media hora después de que Remus subiera a hablar con ellos los chicos Potter se encontraban totalmente arreglados y listos para bajar al jardín en donde ya se encontraban algunos de sus invitados esperando a que ellos se presentaran.

Sheccid iba con una falda negra corta de pliegues, una blusa strapple blanca con franjas negras, botas altas blancas y el cabello, de un rojo intenso, caía alrededor de su cara formando unos ordenados bucles que a su vez estaban sujetos por una diadema blanca; de accesorios únicamente llevaba unos aretes de oro blanco (cortesía de sus padres) y un collar plateado con incrustaciones de cristal y en forma de corazón (regalo de navidad de Efrán), sobra decir que la chica se veía sumamente linda.

James por su parte lucía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura pegado al cuerpo y una camisa de vestir negra con adornos rojos en las orillas de las mangas y el cuello, iba con el cabello algo desordenado (como buen Potter), sin embargo eso le concedía un toque algo salvaje que le quedaba sumamente bien, traía un collar de cuero negro y unas pulseras a tono (regalos de Elam).

Los chicos bajaron juntos las escaleras rumbo al vestíbulo en donde se toparon con su madre que los estaba, precisamente, entrando a buscar.

-Pensaba que tendría que subir para arrastrarlos escaleras abajo, tardaron más en arreglarse que todos nosotros juntos

-Ah pero tú no vas a ser el centro de atención madre- contesto sonriente Sheccid

-Aja por que de ser así papá no estaría muy contento ¿no crees?- apunto James cruzando una mirada cómplice con su hermana

-Cierto hermanito, podría acabar ocurriendo un trágico accidente como el de… cof…cof… Deán Thomas… cof…cof- James y Sheccid rieron

-Eso no es gracioso niños- su madre intentaba por todos los medios parecer enfadada pero no lo logró puesto que termino sonriendo-. Muy bien, vamos al jardín ya hay gente esperándolos.

James y Sheccid siguieron a Ginny rumbo al jardín, morían de ganas de ver a su primo y a Efrán y Elam, y seguramente los chicos habían sido de los primeros en llegar, pero se llevaron una gran decepción cuando al llegar al jardín no los encontraron por ningún lado, solo vieron en las mesas a sus tíos y primos (Sin Joshua entre ellos claro); Altaír se acerco corriendo y se tiro a los brazos de James, el chico abrió los brazos automáticamente para recibir a su prima, lo que siguió fue un sonoro beso, un apretón y las felicitaciones de la chica; después repitió el mismo procedimiento con Sheccid pero el saludo fue un poco menos caluroso lo que extraño tanto a James como a Sheccid, no podía decirse que Sheccid y Altaír fueran las mejores amigas, porque no lo eran, tenían varias diferencias, en especial en cuanto al carácter y comportamiento, pero tampoco se llevaban mal, eran primas y, dado que Sheccid era la única otra chica joven de la familia, se llevaban bien; así que ante la mirada interrogante que recibió de su hermano Sheccid solamente se encogió de hombros, pero no se quedaría con la duda.

-¿Acaso te he hecho algo de lo que no me he enterado Al?- pregunto sin rodeos a su prima, y es que la chica Potter se distinguía por ser directa.

-Claro que no- respondió algo descolocada y nerviosa Altaír, hecho que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja pero decidió dejarlo así, después de todo era su cumpleaños y no planeaba meterse en camisa de once varas-. Disculpa, no sé que me paso

Terminó de decir sonriendo Altaír, aunque en el fondo sí que sabía que le pasaba, se arrepentía horrores de su comentario en la tienda del día anterior y cuando vio que quien iba a recogerla era Sirius y no Efrán supo enseguida que el chico tenía que estar muy cabreado por lo ocurrido, no se aparecieron directamente en la fiesta por qué Sirius antes quiso tener unas palabras con ella, Altaír contó su versión de los hechos a Sirius, este la escucho atento, y después le había dicho que las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar y que se arrepentía totalmente de ellas; Sirius, como siempre, le aconsejo lo que debía sé hacer y ella prometió que lo haría, claro que aún no llevaba a cabo su promesa porque Joshua, Efrán y Elam aún no aparecían por la casa de Harry.

Después de bastantes arrumacos de parte de todos sus tíos y felicitaciones de sus demás primos los chicos al fin pudieron salirse del "revoltijo familiar" y respirar un poco, no todo fue malo, hasta el momento ya tenían muchos regalos geniales; el mejor hasta el momento era el de los gemelos quienes habían dicho a sus sobrinos que era momento de empezar a pensar en su futuro (en este punto ambos chicos habían enarcado la ceja puesto que esto lo esperaban más de su abuela o de tía Herm pero no de ellos) pero cuando recibieron una participación bastante generosa en la tienda de bromas se pusieron a saltar de alegría.

Poco después comenzaron a arribar los amigos de la familia; hicieron acto de presencia Luna y Neville Longbottom con su hija Dhamar, que era muy buena amiga de Sheccid y los chicos; en cuanto Dhamar vio a Sheccid corrió a felicitar a su amiga y a James, después de tener que estar un rato más como anfitriones James y Sheccid al fin se habían hartado y empezaban a cabrearse por qué Efrán, Joshua y Elam no aparecían por ningún lado, ¡Por Merlín era su cumpleaños! Y sus supuestos mejores amigos no estaban ahí después de casi un mes sin verse, bastante frustrados se alejaron del grupo de adultos y se dirigieron hacia un rincón algo apartado del jardín en compañía de Altaír y Dhamar.

-Como a sus hijos se les ocurra tardar media hora más los chicos los matarán cuando los vean- comento Harry dirigiéndose a Ron, Sirius y Remus mientras observaba como James y Sheccid se alejaban de allí algo apagados y cabizbajos.

-No sé por qué tardan tanto, no creo que Joshua siga dormido ¿o sí?- comento Ron, lo que causo al risa de los demás- es flojo pero no tanto como para perderse el cumpleaños de sus primos favoritos.

-Elam moría de ganas de ver a James y a Sheccid desde hace varios días así que no me explico porque aún no se aparece por aquí, pero más vale que lo haga pronto o tendré unas palabras con el

-Vamos Moony no seas así- empezó Sirius suspirando- Efrán, Joshua y Elam no tuvieron un buen día ayer, eso es todo- ante la mirada interrogante de los demás padres Sirius tuvo que ampliar la información-. Han tenido una pequeña diferencia con Altaír

-¿Por eso fuiste a recogerla tu Padfoot?- Sirius asintió ante la pregunta de Remus y Ron viro a ver a su sobrina que en ese momento hacía grandes intentos junto con Dhamar de hacer sonreír a James y Sheccid, y suspiró imaginando el motivo de la discusión.

-Seguramente Joshua anda metido en eso ¿cierto?

-Bueno Ron, tu hijo no tiene la culpa de haber heredado esos celos que te cargabas tú- contesto Sirius

-¿Qué tan grave fue?- el turno de cuestionar ahora fue de Harry, lucia preocupado-. ¿Lo suficiente como para que no vengan hoy?

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso- dijo Sirius- Efrán jamás dejaría de asistir a la fiesta de Sheccid y James, lo sabes, y ni que decir de Josh y Elam. Simplemente necesitan un poco de tiempo pero ya verán como en el momento menos pensado caen por acá.

-Y hablando de los reyes de Roma- dijo Neville que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado-. Sus hijos vienen por allá señores

Y efectivamente, los chicos venían cruzando el jardín de la casa de los Weasley con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, algo callados y con la mirada perdida.

Efrán estaba vestido con unos vaqueros grises y algo desgastados, una camisa blanca sin mangas, tenis converse blancos, traía algo desordenado el cabello pero el flequillo le caía por la frente acentuando más la profundidad de sus ojos grises. Joshua tenía vaqueros negros, con una playera roja de licra pegada al cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo debido al quidditch, tenis color rojo y el abundante cabello pelirrojo acomodado como sea. Elam por su parte vestía unos vaqueros claros, chanclas cafés y una playera color marrón que combinaba con sus ojos y el cabello un poco al rape de un color azulado, habían cambiado su apariencia para esa ocasión dejando a un lado la que lo hacía ver más como Sirius, optado por usar el color de ojos de su padre y el color de cabello que más le agradaba después del negro azabache.

-Vaya hasta que se aparecen por aquí- dejo caer Harry cuando los chicos se acercaron lo suficiente a ellos. Joshua sonrió forzosamente a su tío, Elam saludo con la cabeza a todos, sin embargo Efrán ni siquiera dio señales de haber escuchado una sola palabra-. Sheccid y James estaban esperando por ustedes desde hace bastante rato.

-Lo sentimos tío Harry pero es que Joshua no buscaba que ponerse para verse mejor que yo y la verdad es que no lo busco… debería resignarse y admitir que nunca se verá mejor que yo- soltó Elam en un intento por relajar un poco el ambiente

-Hey lobito cuidado con lo que dices, te puede crecer la nariz por mentiroso- contesto Joshua dándole un ligero golpe a Elam en el hombro-. Podemos hacer una encuesta entre las chicas de Hogwarts y verás que opinan que soy mucho más bueno y estoy mejor que tu- soltó chulescamente el pelirrojo.

Sirius, Remus, Harry y Neville sonrieron mientras Ron enarcaba una ceja ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo fuera tan arrogante?

-Veo que se han dignado a aparecer- Hermione se dirigía hacia ellos con el semblante bastante serio (llego unos 15 minutos antes y no le hizo nada de gracia ver a James y a Sheccid tan alicaídos)-. ¿Por qué no habían venido?

-Verás madre lo que sucede es que…

-Fue mi culpa tía Herm, yo no quería venir aún- dijo Efrán para sorpresa de todos que se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos (con excepción de su padre quien ya se esperaba algo así). Ginny, Jaina y Luna se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola revoltosos- dijo Gin-. Al fin se aparecen en mi humilde hogar

-¿También tu madrina?- dijo Joshua poniendo cara de suplicio- Esto es un complot contra nosotros

-Una confabulación querrás decir cerebrito- apunto Elam

Ginny, Luna, Jaina y Tonks no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la cara de Joshua, pero tampoco dejaron de reparar en la extraña actitud del chico Black; Jaina interrogo a Sirius con la mirada pero este únicamente le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que le contaría más tarde.

-Tía Gin ¿Dónde están James y Sheccid? Muero de ganas de verlos

-Pues no se nota mucho- contesto Hermione a su hijo- tus primos llevan más de una hora esperando por ustedes pero seguramente tú tenías cosas mejores que hacer que venir a verlos ¿no?

Joshua quedó pasmado ante la actitud de su madre ¿Cómo era posible que ella pensara siquiera por un instante que no quería ver a sus primos?

-Tía Herm ya te he dicho que…

-Déjalo Efrán- interrumpió con voz gélida Joshua-. Si eso es lo que cree está bien, déjalo así- dirigió su atención de nuevo a Ginny ante la mirada algo culpable de Elam y Efrán, el gesto serio de Ron y la sorpresa de los demás- Tía Gin ¿los chicos?

-Están allá querido- contesto Ginny apuntando en dirección hacia donde se encontraban, ellos viraron a ver y repararon enseguida en la presencia de Altaír, algo lógico, se viraron a ver entre sí y con una mirada se pusieron de acuerdo: todo quedaría olvidado al menos por hoy, Elam tenía razón, era el cumpleaños de James y Sheccid y nada podía arruinar ese día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nopi… aun no soy JK soy simplemente yo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió un día de madrugada, espero disfruten**

***

**Capitulo 4**

**Una reunión, una discusión… ¡obsequios!**

-Vamos chicos que hoy es su cumpleaños, quiten esas caras

James y Sheccid estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, muy juntos y con las manos entrelazadas, frente a ellos estaban Altaír y Dhamar que trataban de hacerlos hablar o tan siquiera sonreír, fracasaban estrepitosamente en el intento por que ellos no estaban de humor, lo único que les apetecía en ese momento era ver a tres personas que aún no daban señales de vida ¿era posible que hubieran olvidado la fiesta? O pero aún ¿acaso sería posible que hubieran olvidado su cumpleaños?

-Y esto es una fiesta, las cenas con mi abuela son más divertidas- un sonriente chico pelirrojo se acercaba hacia ellos, seguido de dos chicos más.

James y Sheccid levantaron instintivamente la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su primo y al ver a los chicos una sonrisa radiantemente idéntica se apareció en sus rostros, se pusieron de pie enseguida y corrieron con los brazos abiertos hacia Joshua; cuando llegaron a su altura lo tiraron al pasto y se quedaron encima de él mientras le reclamaban por llegar tan tarde; Elam y Efrán se viraron a ver, encogieron los hombros y procedieron a tirarse sobre ellos.

-Oigan bestias que me dejan sin aire, no puedo respirar

-¿Acaso el gran guardián de Quidditch está pidiendo clemencia?

-Muy graciosa señorita- contestó Joshua haciendo un gran esfuerzo y logrando pararse mientras tiraba a todos los chicos que rodaron por el pasto

-¡Auch!- dejaron escapar cuatro voces diferentes

-Si serás bruto Josh, eso ha dolido- dijo Sheccid mientras se paraba del pasto y sacudía de su falda los pedazos de césped

-¿Se pude saber por qué diablos llegan hasta ahora?- pregunto James algo molesto

-No… no pude saberse- contestó Elam echando una mirada discreta hacia Altaír- confórmate con saber que tuvimos unos problemitas tio

-Pero por nada del mundo nos hubiéramos perdido de su cumpleaños- agrego Efrán mientras rodeaba por los hombros a James- muchas felicidades pequeñajo, ya eres un año más viejo jeje- todos rieron ante la cara de James, el chico odiaba que le llamaran pequeñajo.

-¿Y a mí nadie me felicita o qué? ¿Acaso estoy pintada?

-Pero si la nena linda se nos ofendió- comento riendo Elam- ven acá preciosura- el metamorfomago atrajo hacia si a Sheccid, la levanto en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte a brazo y un gran beso- Es que ya sabes lo que dicen Sheccid, lo último siempre será lo mejor- la chica rió mientras Elam le guiñaba un ojo- James no es importante por eso lo felicitan primero, en cambio tú pues…

-Sí, sí, claro, tú síguele alimentando el ego a esa cosa que tengo por hermana y seguramente no podrá levantar la cabeza de tanto que le pesara

-Envidioso- contesto la chica sacándole la lengua a su hermano- el pobrecito anda malhumoradito por que Jazielita no vendrá a su fiesta- agrego poniendo una cara de pena que nadie le creyó, y es que Jaziel no era santo de la devoción de Sheccid.

-Serás enana, es tu culpa que no venga ¿sabes? Tú fuiste la que envió a Hades a quien sabe dónde y ella aún no regresa

-Y el nene no pudo enviar la cartita a su novia, si, si Jamsie me sé esa historia me la has contado hoy

-Jaziel no es mi novia enana

-Bueno ya ¿no irán a pelear verdad? Si más no recuerdo ya se han gritado bastante por hoy- una voz de chica, muy dulce, se dejo oír cuando Dhamar y Altaír se acercaron hacia ellos

-Hola Dhamar, no te había visto- dijo sonriente Efrán- ¿Y Assaf?

-No vino, está de visita con mi abuelo y ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando están juntos-. Assaf era el hijo mayor de Neville y Luna, tenía la misma edad que Efrán e iban al mismo curso en Hogwarts, Assaf era de Gryffindor, como todos ellos a excepción de Altaír que estaba en Ravenclawn junto con Jaziel, y él y el chico Black se llevaban a las mil maravillas-. Llega hasta dentro de 2 días ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? Un poco más y creo que Sheccid empezaba a poner carteles ofreciendo recompensa por sus cabezas

-Nah… no se atrevería a matarnos, somos demasiado importantes para ella- soltó el chico haciendo gala de su herencia Black que en ocasiones, como aquella, salía a relucir

-Mira que tienes toda la razón Efrancito- respondió Sheccid acercándose peligrosamente a él- eres tan importante para mí en este momento que no me atrevería a hacerte daño- cuando ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la boca del moreno, mientras James sacaba chispas por los ojos, Dhamar veía divertida la escena, Altaír estaba algo seria y Elam y Josh estaba atentos a la reacción de James mientras reprimían una sonrisa por el rostro de Efrán; la chica soltó-. Primero te caes con los regalos y luego te mato xD- y terminando de decir esto le dio un pequeño beso a Efrán muy cerca de la comisura de la boca; el chico quedo totalmente rojo y a esas alturas ni siquiera James pudo reprimir una carcajada, era realmente divertido ver al hijo de Sirius en esa situación.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que traigo regalos?- dijo Efrán haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar por alto ese "incidente"

-Nunca has dejado de traernos un regalo- contestó James ayudando a su hermana que en ese momento parecía mucho más interesada en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Elam

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

-Pues por tu bien espero que está no sea la ocasión por que de ser así bien tendrías que ir preparando tu excusa para aparte de llegar tarde no traer obsequios- protestó Sheccid, devolviendo su atención hacia el chico, como niña chiquita a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-Ja ja pero mira nada más, que linda te vez así preciosa. Pero aunque el bruto de Efrán no haya traído obsequios aún les queda el mío y el de Josh

-El burro por delante… aprende a hablar lobito

-…Perdón enciclopedia Carl- ante esto Elam recibió un sonoro golpe en la nuca por parte de Joshua; había dos cosas que odiaba más que a nada en el mundo: que le insinuaran que era nerd y que lo llamaran por su segundo nombre.

-Vamos primito no te enfades con Elam por decir la verdad- la chica sonrió inocentemente mientras se colgaba del cuello de Joshua

-Te aprovechas porque sabes que a ti no te puedo hacer nada ¿verdad?- Sheccid rió ante el comentario de su primo mientras Altaír enarcaba una ceja algo enfadada, de haber sido ella quien dijera eso ahora mismo Joshua estaría pegando de gritos y despotricando contra su persona.

-Que se le va a hacer no puedo evitar ser tan adorable

-Ya va, su majestad- bromeó Dhamar- deja al pobre chico en paz

-Si por eso te quiero Dhamar, tu sí que me entiendes- dijo dramáticamente Joshua apartándose de su prima y lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga

-Hey degenerado aleja tus sucias manos de Dhamar- Elam aparto a Joshua de su mejor amiga, el chico Lupin podía meterse con cantidad de chicas y no protestar porque sus amigos hicieran lo mismo, pero Dhamar era un tema aparte.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente- murmuro Altaír, pero el comentario no dejo de ser escuchado por los chicos que viraron a ver extrañados a la rubia quien agrego rápidamente- digo ya saben, con eso de que siempre anda por ahí apartando a los chicos de mi camino.

-Algo de muy mal gusto la verdad; no sé porque Josh no te deja en paz con eso- comento Sheccid haciendo sentir a Altaír aún mas culpable por su comentario del día anterior.

-Bueno dejemos eso por ahora ¿sí?- pidió Dhamar percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente- ¿Qué tal si hablamos del regalo que mis padres tienen para ustedes?

-Eso no deberían decírnoslo ellos- pregunto James

-Me dejaron decirles por qué no les di vida en todo el día… ¡es genial!- contestó la chica muy emocionada- convencerán a sus padres para que nos dejen pasar una semana en una casa que rentamos estas vacaciones en la playa ¿no es guay?- la chica sintió como las manos de Elam (que la tenía cogida por la cintura) se relajaban, y sonrió.

-¡No inventes!- exclamó Sheccid- ¿han oído chicos? Eso es genial ¿escuchaste James?

-¿Y podré llevar a Jaziel?- al escuchar la respuesta del moreno todos se fueron de espaldas

-¿Sabes? Eres increíble, nos dan una genial noticia y lo único que se te ocurre es preguntar si puedes llevar a tu noviecita… no si yo no sé en qué pensaban papá y mamá cuando te hicieron

-Bueno ya, dejémoslo así- intervino Altaír antes de que sus primos comenzarán a gritarse de nuevo-. Mejor les doy mi obsequio.- la chica saco un pequeño paquete que tendió a los dos-. Es un regalo compartido- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente, James y Sheccid fruncieron el entrecejo-. Vamos no lo juzguen antes de abrirlo-. Sheccid tomo el paquete y procedió a abrirlo.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!- la cara de la chica transmitía una total sorpresa

-¿Qué es Shecci?- pregunto interesado su hermano que como toda respuesta recibió el paquete- ¡POR MERLÍN ESTO ES GENIAL!

Sorprendentemente los hermanos se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar mientras lanzaban gritos de emoción, era tal el barullo que hacían que incluso sus padres, tíos y demás empezaban a virar a ver hacia donde estaban preguntándose por la fuente del alboroto, claro que como siempre Sirius no pensaba quedarse con la duda y se dirigió hacia donde "sus lindos e inocentes niños" gritaban como locos.

-¿Y a esos que les pasa?- pregunto el Merodeador a su hijo una vez que hubo llegado, Efrán se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Ni idea, creo que al fin han enloquecido papá, era solo cuestión de tiempo después de todo.

-No pensé que mi regalo fuera a tener tal efecto- comento divertida Altaír, ella sí que sabía el por qué del comportamiento de sus primos.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que ya estaban dando los regalos?- pregunto medio enojado Sirius-. No es justo, yo quería ser el primero

-Ay Padfoot tu nunca cambiaras- dijo Remus acercándose, seguido de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Jaina, Neville y Luna

-Pero es que Moony… no es justo, tú sabes cuánto pensé en su regalo- siguió Sirius con voz que buscaba ser lastimosa ante la risa de sus amigos y la cara de total escepticismo de los chicos-. Quería ser el primero en darles sus obsequios y ahora la rubia me ha ganado

-Cariño no importa si se los das primero o no lo importante es que les gustará- dijo Jaina abrazando a su marido, pero Sirius hizo una pequeña mueca de enfado.

-Vamos Sirius-dijo Altaír- no te enfades conmigo que en realidad la que comenzó con eso de los obsequios fue Dhamar

-Bueno y ¿cuál es la diferencia entonces?, ambas son rubias ¿no?

-Tío Sirius hay una gran diferencia- exclamo Joshua- Dhamar es bonita al natural y Altaír tan solo tiene encanto de veela…

-No te pases con tu prima Joshua Weasley- regaño su madre mientras los chicos reían y Dhamar se sonrojaba ligeramente

-Madre tan solo fue una pequeña bromita no es para tanto

-Vamos Josh, ¿Por qué mejor no vas por tus regalos para tus primos?- intervino Ron para evitar una nueva discusión entre madre e hijo

-No es necesario, Efrán los tiene

-¿Se puede saber por qué están tan contentos pegando de brincos e ignorándome?- exclamo Sirius incapaz de permanecer en la ignorancia un rato más.

Los chicos Potter se dieron cuenta de que todos los padres estaban allí reunidos, observaron a Sirius y después una idéntica maligna sonrisa cubrió sus rostros, le hicieron una señal imperceptible a Josh, Elam y Efrán y en menos de un segundo todos los chicos se encontraban encima de un Sirius tumbado en el césped al que cogieron totalmente desprevenido. Ron, Remus y Harry reían abiertamente de la cara y el aspecto de Sirius después de que los chicos se pararán de encima de él-. No es gracioso, me han despeinado todo ¿saben cuánto tiempo tarde peinándome?

-¿Cómo media hora?- pregunto inocentemente Elam

-Mira que solo porque eres mi ahijado favorito y prometí cuidarte, porque si no ya te enterarías Elam

-También sirve ser el único que tienes que sea menor de edad- apunto el chico Lupin sonriendo lo que ocasiono la risa de los demás

-Y tú que te quejas de que no le enseño nada bueno a tu hijo Moony. Bueno pequeños demonios, ¿nos dirán que los tiene tan contentos?

-Es que el regalo de Altaír es genial- exclamo eufórico James

-Sí, es el mejor regalo que hemos recibido hasta ahora- siguió Sheccid

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?- pregunto Harry viendo con curiosidad a sus hijos

-¡Unos boletos!- exclamaron James y Sheccid al mismo tiempo

-¿Y tanto alboroto por unos boletos?- pregunto confuso Ron-. Chicos el estar tanto con su abuelo les empieza afectar

-Tío Ron, no son cualquier clase de boletos- explico exasperado James.

-Son unos boletos especiales- completó Sheccid-. ¡Boletos para el concierto de U2 y pases tras bastidores!- al decir esto la chica se lanzo hacia su hermano y comenzaron a saltar de nuevo, pero esas solas palabras fueron suficientes para que todos entendieran el por qué de su reacción y es que los hermanos eras fanáticos de la música muggle y en especial de U2, uno de los gustos en común que compartían-. ¡Veremos a Bono…! ¡Es súper guay!

-¡Bah! Gran cosa, yo tengo un obsequio mejor que un concierto muggle- los chicos rieron ante la cara de frustración de Sirius, sabían que eso sería realmente difícil de superar, sin duda Altaír se había lucido en esa ocasión

-No seas así tío Sirius- dijo Sheccid desprendiéndose de su hermano y tirándose a los brazos de Sirius mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¿Y tú crees que con besos y abrazos me compras?

-Si- dijo totalmente segura la chica- además estoy segura de que me encantará tu regalos solo que entiende… ¡es U2!

***

Después de la euforia causada por el regalo de Altaír todos se dirigieron a comer, la comida fue exquisita, sus abuelos llegaron cuando comenzaban a comer y otra tanda de abrazos para los cumpleañeros se dejo caer, Molly además de casi asfixiar a sus nietos hizo lo mismo con Elam, Efrán y Dhamar a los que consideraba de la familia. Hacia media tarde tanto sus abuelos como sus tíos (a excepción de Ron y Herm) se retiraron, pese a las protestas de Altaír también ella fue obligada a partir junto con Bill y Fleur, así que en la casa solamente se quedaron los Longbottom, los Weasley, los Black y Remus y Elam sin Tonks quien tuvo que ir al Ministerio a supervisar una operación de los Aurores. Al fin el momento más esperado por Sirius había llegado: era hora de darles sus obsequios a James y a Sheccid.

-Muy bien Sirius ya puedes darle a los chicos sus obsequios.

-Ah no- exclamo Sirius con gesto de niño pequeño- ahora ya no quiero ser el primero prefiero dejar lo mejor para lo último

-¿Entonces dejaras que yo de mi regalo al final padrino?- pregunto Elam con la cara más inocente que era capaz de poner

-Muy graciosillo el niño ¿no?

-Vamos Padfoot, a ti nadie te entiende, hace un rato te quejabas por no haber sido el primero en dar los regalos y ahora peleas por ser el último.

-Es que los últimos siempre serán los primeros Moony.

-Mientras ustedes pelean yo les daré su regalo a mis niños- dijo Ginny saliendo de la casa con dos paquetes-. Bueno chicos esto de parte de su padre y mía, esperamos que les guste- les extendió las cajas que ellos aceptaron gustosos y se abalanzaron a romper el papel.

-¡Capas de invisibilidad!- exclamo James emocionado-. Es súper mamá

-¡Si, esto es genial! Esta vez sí que se han pasado papis- dijo Sheccid mientras abrazaba a su papá con una sonrisa malévola anclada en su rostro mientras imaginaba la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer ahora en Hogwarts.

-Sí, sí, Harry y Ginny bien hecho, pero mi regalo…- Hermione carraspeo-… quiero decir nuestro regalo querida- corrigió Ron -. Es muchísimo mejor que dos pedazos de tela-. Les dio a los chicos dos paquetes con forma cuadrada mientras susurraba para que solo ellos escucharan-. Ignoren los libros eso fue idea de su tía.

James y Sheccid abrieron sus paquetes, y efectivamente, como siempre ocurría con los regalos de Ron y Hermione, había unos cuantos libros con títulos bastante interesantes como: "Recorriendo la mente: el reto de la Legirimancia", "Criptovisión, aprenda a ver lo que no está a su alcance", "¿Conoce la limitación de sus poderes?". Pero debajo de todos esos libros estaba el regalo más interesante (o sea el ideado por Ron) y comprendieron el por qué de esos títulos en los libros; la caja de James contenía un pensadero hecho en plata y con incrustaciones de rubíes rojos y dorados en los bordes; mientras que la de Sheccid un aparato bastante extraño de forma irregular que nadie lograba pensar que era sin embargo la chica sonrió enormemente y emocionada se tiro a los brazos de su tío mientras lo llenaba de besos y no paraba de decir gracias.

Luego llego el turno de Remus y Tonks, ellos les dieron un par de espejos comunicadores a cada uno; James pensó que el daría uno a Jaziel y así nunca más dependería de Hades para enviarle mensajes, Sheccid también tenía pensado como darle uso pero ella por el contrario de su hermano se abstuvo de andarlo publicando. Los Longbottom dijeron cuáles eran sus intenciones para el regalo de James y Sheccid y luego de un rato bastante considerable (media hora) lograron convencer a una reticente Hermione de que era buena idea y diera el permiso para que Joshua fuera.

-Bueno, bueno- empezó Elam sonriendo

-Ahora sí que es hora de los regalos realmente buenos- continúo Joshua

-Sí, no es que los suyos no fueran buenos pero no me he pasado un día entero entre toda ese mar de gente para permitir que nos ganaran en los obsequios- termino Efrán

-Ya va chavales dejen de presumir tanto por que se tragaran sus palabras cuando yo de MI regalo- contesto Sirius cruzándose de brazos

-Eso ya lo veremos tío Sirius, recuerda que te llevamos ventaja porque antes de comprar el nuestro prácticamente sabíamos cual era el tuyo. Veamos, con cual de mis dos lindos primitos empezaremos… mmm… que sea James, muero por ver su cara, Elam el honor es todo tuyo chico.

Elam se adelanto con un paquete cuadrado que tendió a James, el chico Potter lo cogió algo dudoso, lo examino brevemente antes de abrirlo puesto que aún no se recuperaba de su último regalo de cumpleaños, nunca podía estar seguro de cuál sería la nueva ocurrencia de sus amigos para sus regalos; abrió el paquete muy despacio y cuando estuvo seguro que nada saltaría del interior quito la tapa totalmente y metió la mano para sacar lo que fuera que se encontraba adentro, cuando al fin lo tuvo en las manos; los chicos se comenzaron a partir de risa mientras que James quedaba totalmente colorado al ver que era lo que tenía la caja.

-¿Te ha gustado tío?- pregunto inocentemente su primo, mientras todos los demás iban entendiendo de que iba el regalo; Sheccid se unió a los chicos en las carcajadas haciendo que su hermano se molestará aún más; pero unos cuantos rostros no se mostraba igual de contentos.

-Ojala hayamos atinado en la talla de Jaziel, James, porque odiaríamos que no le viniera- dijo Elam para picar un poco más al chico

-Yo creo que no le vendrá- comento Sheccid- chicos Jazielita ha de usar como 2 o 3 tallas más grandes-. Dhamar rió ante el comentario.

-Esto no tiene nada de divertido- comenzó James molesto- por una vez en su vida no podrían darme un regalo de cumpleaños normal

-Pues sí, podríamos, pero eso le quitaría todo lo divertido

-Muy gracioso Josh, pero ya quisiera verte en mi lugar

-¿Qué clase de concepto de regalo tiene ustedes?- Hermione lucia bastante enfadada, y si las miradas matarán sin duda Joshua hubiera caído fulminado en ese instante

-Vamos cariño, no es para tanto, Fred y George le hicieron una peor a Charlie, créeme, comparada con la broma de los gemelos esto no es nada- dijo Ron tomando de la cintura a su esposa al tiempo que la alejaba de eso lugar para evitar uno de los típicos enfrentamientos Hermione-Joshua

-Él tiene razón- apuntó Ginny para dar por zanjada la discusión mientras los miraba alejarse

-Pues a mi sigue sin parecerme gracioso

-Ya pequeño, no te quejes, yo hubiera querido que James o Remus me regalaran algo así, pero ya ves…

-¡Sirius! Pero que cosas dices- exclamo Remus mientras Harry reía

-Papá, por favor, ahórrate los datos ¿sí?

-Sí, padrino, los niños presentes podrían espantarse

-Sí, sí, ya basta de tanta atención para Jamie- intervino Sheccid haciendo un pequeño berrinche- yo ya quiero ver mi regalo.

El gesto de Sheccid hizo reír a todos y como no quitaba la cara de "perrito abandonado", Remus se acerco riendo a ella y la abrazo

-Pero si olvidarnos de ti sería imposible preciosa, ya verás como tu regalo te encanta, mira que tardamos horas en encontrarlo- comento Elam con el asomo de una maligna sonrisa en el rostro- Efrancito no se decidía por ninguno, se convenció como tres horas después así que espero que te guste el regalo por q no tienes ni idea de cómo me dolieron los pies…

-Caminamos tanto que las suelas de mis zapatos pasaron a mejor vida- dijo Joshua con gesto dramático

-Pero que quejones son algunos

-Ay Dhamar, mira que si hubieras estado ahí nos entenderías. Bueno Efrán que esperas para darle el regalo a mi prima.

El chico Black se adelanto para acercarse a Sheccid al tiempo que metía una mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar una caja diminuta, misma que con un simple movimiento de varita hizo crecer unos cuantos centímetros hasta alcanzar la longitud de una caja de tamaño medio color rojo fuego, como el cabello de la chica, y con un elegante moño plateado en la parte superior; Efrán le entrego el regalo sonriendo tontamente, con una de esas sonrisas que hubieran derretido a más de media población femenina en Hogwarts (y es que el chico había heredado de Sirius mucho más que el apellido), la chica Potter tomo el regalo devolviendo la sonrisa y logrando así que Efrán se sonrojará levemente cosa que, para su fortuna, paso desapercibida por casi todos. Sheccid contemplo la caja durante largo rato sin decidirse a abrirla…

-No muerde sabes- dijo Elam impaciente por ver la cara que pondría Sheccid al ver su regalo- Vamos linda si sabes que a ti jamás se nos ocurriría hacerte algo malo

-Injusticias de la vida- murmuro vagamente James a lo que nadie hizo mucho caso, excepto Dhamar que río suavemente

-Lo sé guapo, soy inmolestable- respondió la chica guiñándole el ojo- pero no sé, por un momento me quede pensando en…

-Vamos prima que muero por ver la cara que pondrás

-Vamos amiga, o harás que estos se pongan insoportables; además mira Sirius muere por darles su regalo- y efectivamente un poco alejados de ellos los adultos charlaban, exceptuando a Sirius que no hacía más que estirar el cuello para estar pendiente del momento en que los chicos dejarán de repartir sus obsequios y poder correr velozmente a darles el suyo

-No harás sufrir más a mi papá ¿o sí?

-No te creas Efrancito, que la idea es muy tentadora… pero, por otro lado la curiosidad comienza a matarme

-Vamos enana, ya deja de hacerte la interesante y abre de una vez el maldito regalo

-Oye cabeza hueca a mi no me hables así, que no es culpa mía que tu "amorcito" no se vaya a ver bien en los trajes tan lindos que te regalaron, mira que deberías de ir buscándote una novia más linda Jamsie

-¡Cuantas veces debo repetirte que Jaziel NO-ES-MI-NOVIA! Y además no se dé que hablas, ni que tú fueras la gran cosa

-Pues mejor que la Raven si esta, y mucho- dijo Elam sin pensar, ganándose un codazo por parte de Joshua- digo, siendo objetivos James, hay que admitir que Sheccid es muy pero que muy guapa- James parecía a punto de explotar contra su amigo

-Vamos primo no seas así- Joshua paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- relájate que hoy es día de fiesta ¿vale?- James asintió y de inmediato se calmó, y es que Joshua era una de las pocas personas que lograba calmar al chico Potter.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que abras tu regalo antes de que se forme acá una batalla campal- dijo Dhamar colocándose frente a su amiga

La chica quitó la tapa con sumo cuidado para dañar el moño, y se llevo una grata sorpresa al terminar de levantarla completamente, sonrió felizmente, hacía años que quería lo que estaba viendo.

-No puede ser- susurro quedamente- ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? ¿Saben lo difícil que es encontrarlo? ¡OH por dios chicos está vez sí que se han pasado!- exclamó Sheccid tirándose a los brazos de sus amigos y su primo, quienes a pesar de la sorpresa, acostumbrados a esos arranques de la chica, lograron atraparla.

-Valió la pena haber caminado tanto solo por ver tu cara- dijo divertido su primo

-¡LOS ADORO! EN SERIO, NO TIENEN UNA IDEA DE CÓMO LOS ESTOY ADORANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO

-¿Sólo en este momento?

-Claro que no tonto- respondió dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla a su primo- solo que en este preciso instante los adoro mucho más

-Tanto alboroto por cuatro simples piedrecillas- dijo un James sumamente cabreado, no entendía por qué todos los años era lo mismo; a él le daban un regalo tonto, de broma, pero a ella siempre le daban algo bueno.

-No son cuatro simples piedrecillas, tarado

-¿A no?

-No- respondió la pelirroja acercándose amenazadoramente a su hermano

-¡James!- intervino Remus que venía en dirección hacia ellos al percatase de la situación- ¡Hey James ven un momento que necesito ayuda!- James se dirigió rumbo a su tío, mientras Elam le mandaba una mirada de profundo agradecimiento a su padre y Sheccid se quedaba fulminándolo con la mirada

-No sé que hice para merecerme la clase de imbécil que tengo por hermano

-Vamos primita, no seas así, es comprensible que este molesto

-Supongo que está vez nos pasamos- comento Elam apesumbrado, odiaba ver pelear a sus amigos; Dhamar se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-Pero bueno, dime una cosa ¿te ah gustado el obsequio?- Efrán lucía impaciente

-¿Gustado? No… me ha encantado. Mil gracias Efrán se que tú has tenido mucho que ver con esto ¿o me equivoco?

-Es de parte de todos- contesto moviendo levemente la cabeza

-Vamos estrellita, no seas modesto. Él fue quien nos obligo a caminar tanto, todo es su culpa

En ese momento se acercó Sirius corriendo con dos paquetes en las manos, seguido muy de cerca por James, por lo que la boca de Sheccid se cerró en automático evitando que salieran las palabras de agradecimiento para Efrán.

-Ahora sí, prepárense, es hora del regalo de verdad les aseguro que se irán de espaldas… y ustedes ya se enterarán, a ver si otro día no se les ocurre tratar de superarme mocosos

El animago les tendió dos paquetes idénticos a los cumpleañeros, los cuales los cogieron con gestos de igual ansiedad, sin el menor reparo rasgaron el papel y dejaron rodar dos relucientes e idénticas escobas por el suelo que dejaron con la boca abierta a todos; en verdad Sirius se llevaba las palmas en esa ocasión.

-Esto es fantástico- dijo Elam

-No inventes- Joshua no lo podía creer

-¡Recuérdame enfadarme contigo papá!

-¡Increíble!- incluso Dhamar lucía impresionada y eso que a ella no le llamaba tanto el Quidditch

James y Sheccid estaban totalmente en shock, cuando sus labios se abrieron fue para decir cuatro simples palabras

-¡UNA SAETA DE FUEGO!


	5. Chapter 5

No, no me metamorfosee y me volví Rowling pero aquí sigo trayéndoles un capitulo mas donde solo los personajes cannon no me pertenecen, disfruten

***

**Capítulo 5**

**Pretendiendo…**

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de James y Sheccid, y Efrán y Elam aún continuaban sumamente cabreados con Sirius; desde el momento en que vieron que era lo que le había regalado a James y Sheccid se negaban a dirigirle la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario; y es que no era nada fácil perdonarle a tu padre, y en el caso de Elam padrino, que le regalará a tus dos amigos (aunque fueran los mejores) una Saeta de Fuego ¡Por Merlín esa escoba era una reliquia! Podría ser un modelo muy antiguo, si, pero era eso precisamente lo que la convertía en algo tan genial, desde su salida al mercado ninguna escoba lograba superarla y poco a poco se había convertido en un modelo codiciado, de esos que solo acostumbran a tener los más asiduos coleccionistas de escobas; y Sirius iba y le regalaba una a James y otra a Sheccid… eso era el colmo.

-Efrán…- dijo Jaina tocando levemente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo

-Adelante madre- contesto el chico

-Hijo, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar de necio encerrado en tu habitación?

-No estoy de necio mamá; estoy en huelga que es diferente

-¿Y por qué estas en huelga si se puede saber? – pregunto Jaina aguantándose la risa por la cara que había puesto su hijo

-Por tener al padre más insensible del mundo y porque, ese mismo padre, se porto como un muy mal padrino- respondió una tercera persona

-¡Elam!- regaño Jaina al chico Lupin que venía entrando por la puerta en ese instante

-Hola madrina ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el chico poniendo la mejor y más inocente de sus sonrisas

-Ambos están exagerando, me parece que se están comportando como un par de críos; en especial tú Efrán ¿Qué no se supone que ya eres mayor de edad? Ya estás muy grandecito para hacer estos berrinches

-Tú no entiendes- murmuró Efrán, Jaina suspiró

-Entendería si me lo explicarás... si me lo explicarán- añadió virando a ver a su ahijado que había tomado asiento a lado de Efrán

-Es… complicado madrina

-¿Qué tiene de complicado? Solo les voy a decir que Sirius está muy mal con todo esto, odia que no le dirijan la palabra, aún no sabe qué fue lo que hizo para que estén tan molestos con él.

-Pues no es tan difícil, la verdad, pensé que era más inteligente

-No hables así de tu padre Efrán. Déjense de tonterías los dos, salgan ahora mismo de esta habitación y vayan a pedirle disculpas a Sirius

-Él es quien nos debería de pedir disculpas- contestó tercamente Elam- nosotros no le hemos hecho nada, en cambio él…

-¿Qué no le han hecho nada? ¿Les parece poco retirarle la palabra? En su vida habían estado tanto sin hablar con él; ni siquiera cuando nos vamos de vacaciones separadas, se la viven comunicándose por la chimenea o por el teléfono ¿Cómo creen que la está pasando Sirius ahora que no le dan ni los buenos días?

-¡Pues hubiera pensado en eso antes de ir y regalarle esas escobas a los chicos! ¡Mientras que a mí solo me dio un simple medallón para mi cumpleaños!- ya estaba, Efrán al fin había estallado- ¡Estoy harto de que sea así siempre! ¡Los regalos que les da a James y Sheccid siempre son mejores que los míos! ¡Cualquiera diría que ellos son sus hijos y no yo!

-Efrán, cálmate…- Jaina se asustó un poco con la reacción de su hijo, no pensaba que Efrán se sintiera así; Elam se paró por si a Efrán se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería, su amigo era muy calmado pero cuando se molestaba le saltaba el genio Black.

-¡No madre, no me calmo! ¡Estoy harto, si tanto los quiere por qué no los adopta, al fin que el próximo año ya no me va a tener acá! Total, que está más orgulloso de ellos que de mí

-Efrán eso no es cierto, tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti

-No me hagas reír mamá, él no está orgulloso de mi porque yo no soy todo un Black; se la vive diciéndome cuando yo estaba en el colegio esto, cuando yo estaba en el colegio lo otro. Si, sé que no salí como él ¿Pero qué quieres que haga?- al fin, termino de gritar y se tiró en la cama.

Jaina le dirigió una mirada a Elam y luego se acerco a su hijo, se sentó de un lado y Elam del otro

-Hijo no pienses así, sabes que tu padre solo esta bromeando; Sirius te adora, tú y Elam son su adoración, los quiere más que a Harry y eso ya es mucho decir créeme, porque ni a mí me quiere más que a Harry- intentó bromear Jaina

-Eso no es cierto, él se la pasa presumiendo de las cosas que hace Sheccid y dándole consejos a James de cómo debería de ser.

-Vamos hermano- intento animarlo Elam- te he dicho que es una tontería eso que piensas, y ya ves que hasta tu madre dijo que nosotros somos su adoración, ¿lo ves? Deberías de hacerme caso más seguido

-Tú tal vez si, por que eres todo lo que él fue, ¿pero yo? Creo que se avergüenza de que sea su hijo

-¡Tonterías!- sorprendentemente la que grito no fue Jaina sino Elam- nunca más quiero escuchar que dices una cosa como esa ¿entendido? ¿Cómo podría Sirius lamentarse de que tú seas su hijo? Tío tú eres un tipo genial, y si no eres como nosotros es porque eres mejor que eso Efrán- Jaina sonrió, en definitiva se mandaba un ahijado que no se merecía.

-Solo lo dices para animarme- dijo el chico Black un poco más animado

-¿Está funcionando?

-Si mamá, no todos los días oyes decir al más ligón que ha pisado Hogwarts que eres mejor que él

-Pero lo negaré si le dices a alguien que te lo he dicho ¿eh estrellita marinera?

-Lo que tú digas Elam, pero tengo testigos ¿a que si mamá?

-Bueno pues… ¿por cuál de estos dos chicos guapos me decidiré?- soltó divertida Jaina, era increíble ver como Elam había logrado subirle los ánimos tan rápido a Efrán, cosa que ella llevaba una semana intentando hacer

-¡Hey! Que yo soy tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre, sufriste tanto por mí. Recuérdalo

-Sí, pero yo soy tu adorable ahijado y sobrino predilecto, y tú eres la madrina más linda del mundo y la mejor tía

-¿Y en verdad con cosas así caen las chicas en Hogwarts Elam?

-No madrinita, pero no creo que quieras saber con qué cosas caen- dijo descaradamente el chico

-Bueno, ya estuvo bueno ¿saldrán ya de esta habitación para hablar con tu padre Efrán?- al ver que su hijo encogía los hombros Jaina se decidió a hablar, después de todo no se lo podía dejar todo a Elam-. Mira hijo, no es que tu padre quiera a James y a Sheccid más que a ti, es sólo que tú sabes todo lo que paso Harry cuando niño y tu padre siempre se ha culpado por no haber podido estar con él en esos momentos; tu padre piensa que no fue un buen padrino para Harry y, de alguna manera quiere recompensar eso siendo el mejor tío para James y Sheccid ¿lo entiendes verdad?- Efrán se quedo callado un rato contemplando sus pies, después se paro y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta- ¿A dónde vas?

-A pedirle perdón a papá por ser un completo imbécil- contesto Efrán mientras salía por la puerta dejando a Jaina y Elam solos en su habitación

-Muy bien pequeño Lupin parece que solo quedamos tú y yo. ¿Le volverás a dirigir la palabra a tu tío?

-Seguro, si Efrán lo hace no veo por qué yo no- contesto encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente Elam

-¿Estabas en verdad molesto con él?- pregunto suspicazmente Jaina

-No en realidad- respondió Elam poniendo una de las típicas sonrisas que siempre ponía cuando lo descubrían- pero Efrán no me iba a dejar acercarme si pensaba que a mí no me había importado; ya ves que ni siquiera a Sheccid a querido responderle el teléfono. Si quería estar por acá para vigilarlo tenía que pensar que estaba de su parte ¿no?

-Eres único Elam- me dijo Jaina mientras lo abrazaba

-Lo sé madrina, eso no es nada nuevo-

Jaina alzó los ojos al cielo, ese chico nunca cambiaría, claro que, era lo que esperaba con todo su ser porque Elam Lupin era muy especial, único, inigualable y especial.

***

Era un caótico día Lunes, más específicamente 2 de Agosto, y los chicos se estaban preparando para salir de vacaciones; al fin había llegado el día tan ansiado para todos: era hora de partir a una maravillosa semana de vacaciones en la playa, ellos solos, sin fastidiosos adultos que les dijeran que hacer; y lo mejor de todo era que se iban a una maravillosa playa de América; su destino era Ixtapa-Zihuatanejo, una paradisíaca playa que se encontraba en México

-¿James, llevas todo?

-Que si mamá- respondió por octava vez el chico ¿o acaso sería la vigésimo octava?

-Hija, recuerda, nada de andar saliendo a esos… ¿Cómo es que se les llama Sirius?

-Antros, Harry, antros- respondió divertido Sirius al ver la expresión en la cara de su ahijado

Desde que Sirius les contará a Harry y a Ron lo que habían hecho él y James en una de sus visitas al caribe (que no está pero para nada cerca de Ixtapa) el moreno estaba muy paranoico y no paraba de dar instrucciones a James para que no se despegará ni un solo segundo a su hermana, y de decirle a su hija que no se le ocurriera salir de la casa más que para ir a la playa. Por su parte Ron se había resignado a tener que corregir, o en su defecto ocultar a Hermione, la sarta de estupideces que seguramente haría Joshua estando tan lejos de su supervisión, y es que la dichosa playa a la que los chicos se irían de vacaciones quedaba al otro lado del Atlántico

-Sí, eso, ni se te ocurra acercarte a los antros Sheccid, porque me enteraré si lo haces

-Vamos papi, no seas pesado- contestó la chica dando un sonoro beso a Harry

-No, no, no. Esta vez eso no funcionará, quiero que regreses tal y como te fuiste así que te comportas nena.

-A la orden general Potter- respondió la chica haciendo un saludo militar que hizo reír a sus amigos, su hermano y Sirius; Ron estuvo tentado a reír pero considero que para su bienestar era mejor quedarse al margen y aparentar estar de lado de Harry; aunque él sabía que por más advertencias que hiciera Sheccid no le haría caso.

-¿A qué hora piensan estar listos? Apúrense que ya es tarde

Elam venía atravesando el jardín de su casa junto con Remus para llegar a casa de Sirius, que es en donde se estaban reuniendo todos para salir al viaje, el chico venía con otra apariencia el día de hoy; traía el pelo color castaño como su padre y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Lobito al fin llegas, me dejaste completamente sola con el loco que tengo por hermano y me tuve que aguantar el drama del año

-No seas exagerada enana

-Sí, sí, mira eso ahora no me interesa tanto. Ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir, Dhamar nos está esperando. ¿Dónde están Efrán y Joshua?

-Pero que humor se manda tu hijo hoy Remus, ni quien lo aguante

-Claro, cuando esta algo insoportable es mi hijo ¿no? Pero cuando es tu mini-copia es tu orgullo de ahijado

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- volvió a preguntar insistentemente Elam

-Joshua está terminando de preparar sus cosas Elam- contestó Ron porque eso sonaba mejor que decir "Joshua está terminando de calmarse después de la bronca que le echó su madre antes de salir al Ministerio". Sheccid y James se viraron a ver cómplicemente, y es que los gritos de su tía Herm y su primo se habían escuchado hasta su casa.

-¿Y Efrán?

-Misteriosamente después de que la cosa esa que tengo por hermana le dijera que a donde vamos se pueden ver chicos sin camisa por todos lados porque hay mucho calor subió a su recamara de nuevo.- Por primera vez desde que llego el amago de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Elam

-¿Oye Elam te puedo pedir un favor?

-Acá vamos de nuevo…-susurró Sheccid

-Claro tío Harry ¿de qué se trata?

-Quiero que me prometas que no te despegarás de Sheccid ni un solo momento, ¿lo harás?

-No le hagas caso a mi papá Elam, está un poco mal por eso de que atravesaremos el océano para irnos de vacaciones, además Sirius le ha metido ideas tontas en su cabeza

-Claro tío Harry, te lo prometo- soltó Elam dejando con la boca abierta a Sheccid- no me despegaré de ella ni un solo momento

-Ahora solo me falta pedírselo a dos- dijo Harry

-A Josh no tienes siquiera por qué pedírselo- dijo Ron mientras él y Harry se alejaban de donde estaban todos con rumbo a la casa de los Weasley- sabes que quiere a Sheccid como si fuera su hermana

-Dudo que a Efrán deba pedírselo- murmuro Sirius para luego comentar- Aceptaste demasiado rápido ¿no Elam?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso padrino?

-¡Que mínimo hubieras tratado de decir que no! ¡Como se te ocurre decirle a mi papá que me vas a vigilar!

-Vamos Shecci, cálmate, yo nunca dije que te vigilaría, tan solo prometí a Harry no separarme de ti ni un segundo

-Pero si eso…- empezó a decir muy cabreada Sheccid hasta que notó la mirada en el rostro de Elam

-No, si ya decía yo que tú no podías ponerte a vigilar a alguien en tus vacaciones

-Gracias por el voto de confianza papá…- empezó a decir con falsa voz dolida Elam pero tuvo que callarse porque en cuestión de segundos una mancha borrosa con cabello rojo fuego se le tiro encima

-¡Eres lo máximo Elam!- dijo la chica mientras lo llenaba de besos, cosa que no le agrado nada a cierto chico que observaba la escena- Tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho en esa linda playa, es mejor tenerte como pegoste a ti que al imbécil de mi hermano, sin ofender James pero es que tú no te sabes divertir.

-No, si yo también te quiero hermanita

-Bueno ya ustedes dos dejen de pelearse- dijo Sirius, mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Remus- mi estimado amigo y yo pasamos a retirarnos, síganse peleando mientras esperan a Josh ustedes solos

-¿Vas a ir a apresurar a tu hijo?- preguntó Elam sacando un poco la cabeza de los brazos de Sheccid que lo tenía abrazado y le seguía dando de besos

-Eso no es necesario, ¿Cómo estas padrino?- dijo Efrán asomando de repente en el jardín

-Muy bien Efrán- respondió el hombre lobo abrazando a su ahijado- tú madrina te manda saludos y dice que te diga que se queda más tranquila sabiendo que vigilarás al saco de hormonas que le tocó por hijo- Efrán sonrió, y después de esto Sirius y Remus entraron a la casa en donde Jaina estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Vaya, hasta que terminaste de preparar el equipaje

-No seas desesperado James que de todas formas aún falta Josh

-Hermano, ven a ayudarme- pidió Elam que se veía un poco incomodo en ese momento-. Creo que tu adorada señorita Potter trata de ahogarme

-Exagerado- dijo la pelirroja mientras dejaba de abrazar a Elam y le sacaba la lengua-. No es mi culpa que no estés acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Todavía que una te quiere agradecer las cosas, pero eso me pasa por ser tan buena

-No dramatices nena ¿Por qué tarda tanto Josh?

-Bueno…- empezó titubeante James-. Lo que sucede es que él y tía Herm han discutido esta mañana- Efrán y Elam se pusieron serios de golpe, ellos sabían que esas discusiones afectaban mucho a su amigo aunque el dijera todo lo contrario.

-No entiendo por qué pelean tanto- comentó Efrán-. Tía Hermione no es mala, es solo que Joshua logra sacarla de sus casillas

-Sí, no es mala, pero a veces se pasa Efrán y eso tienes que admitirlo, no solo porque tú te lleves de maravilla con ella vas a dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que en ocasiones se la vive desconfiando de Josh, como el día del cumpleaños de James y Sheccid

-¿A qué te refieres Elam?- pregunto James, Sheccid estaba con la mirada perdida observando hacia la casa de su primo.

Entre Elam y Efrán le explicaron a James lo que había ocurrido ese día, el chico no se lo podía creer y estuvieron comentándolo por un rato hasta que Efrán se fijó en que Sheccid estaba cono ausente y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué ocurre Shecci?... Sheccid… ¡Sheccid! ¿Estás ahí?- dijo Efrán pasándole la mano delante de los ojos para llamar su atención

-¿Ah…? Perdón que me decías

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo pensaba, eso es todo. Quédense acá ¿si? Iré a hablar con Josh

***

N/A: si, ¿y qué?, decidí poner una playa de mi país, pero no crean que es solo por presumirles nuestras lindas playitas jaja. Lo que sucede es que mi no tener la más mínima idea de cómo podrían divertirse en Francia o Inglaterra; pero en México… pues ese es mi territorio y ya verán la de cosas que les pondré ¿a alguien le suena la palabra Tequila? *Risa malvada*


	6. Chapter 6

Si fuera Rowling estaría en ese momento en un crucero en el Caribe, una excursión por las mesetas Africanas o un viaje por el Mediterráneo haciendo escalas en todas y cada una de las islas Griegas, especialmente Kalikari… así que dado que ando detrás del monitor en mi casa no, no soy Rowling, disfruten la lectura

***

**Capitulo 6**

**Alea jacta es****t**

Sheccid salió rápidamente con rumbo a la casa de su primo después de advertirles muy decididamente a los chicos que no se les fuera a pasar siquiera por la cabeza la idea de seguirla, y de hacer oídos sordos ante sus voces llamándole, voces que poco a poco se fueron perdiendo a medida que la chica se acercaba mas y mas a casa de los Weasley.

Sheccid Potter empujó la puerta que se encontraba semiabierta y entró a una sala de aspecto sumamente pulcro y con todas las cosas muy bien ordenadas, sin duda por obra de Hermione, en ella se encontraban Ron y Harry hablando en voz baja con el semblante bastante serio y en un tono preocupado; ambos voltearon a ver al escuchar los pasos en el vestíbulo, pero la chica se limitó a hacerles una señal con la cabeza para indicarles que subiría y se dirigió rumbo al cuarto de Joshua; una vez enfrente de el abrió la puerta sin detenerse siquiera a tocar, para encontrarse con una imagen que hizo que se sintiera bastante mal: su primo tumbado en la cama, con los ojos un poco llorosos y la maleta a medio hacer a su lado. Cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio que conociera el carácter de Joshua Weasley no se hubiera atrevido a entrar al verlo en esas circunstancias; pero Sheccid tenía el carácter Potter a todo lo que da así que entro como si de si propia habitación se tratase.

-Ah eres tú…- murmuró Joshua que había estado a punto de gritar a quien había osado entrar en su cuarto en ese momento cuando vio que se trataba de su prima

-Sí, soy yo, y vengo a que me expliques qué diablos haces acá cuando deberías de estar en el jardín de casa de Sirius con la maleta lista… Elam comienza a ponerse histérico y a James ni quien lo aguante- soltó Sheccid en un tono un poco más fuerte del que se proponía

-No tengo ganas de ir Sheccid- respondió el chico dándole la espalda a su prima, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era oír su voz cargada de reproche-. Lo he pensado y creo que…

-A mi no me salgas con una tonta excusa barata preparada para no ir Joshua Weasley- Sheccid rodeo la cama para quedar de nuevo frente a él, pero después de ese arranque decidió que lo mejor sería suavizar su voz; después de todo era a Joshua a quien tenía enfrente-. No olvides con quien estás hablando, te conozco perfecto; así que dime, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

El chico se quedo viendo fijamente a su prima hasta que, al fin, cayó en la cuenta de que era ella; era Sheccid, la única que lo comprendería, además necesitaba hablar y ¿Qué mejor que con ella?

-Peleé con mamá de nuevo

-Lo he escuchado tío, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta mi casa

-No sé porque eso no me sorprende- murmuró el pelirrojo-. Como sea, te juro que no la entiendo Sheccid; no sé qué es lo que espera de mí. No es mi culpa no ser el hijo modelo que la perfecta Ministra de Magia merece; yo no pedí que ella fuera Ministra así que no dejaré que me venga con el sermón estúpido ese de que por ser su hijo debo comportarme correctamente para darles el ejemplo.

-Eso lo haría aunque no fuera Ministra y lo sabes- le contestó su prima recostándose a lado de él en la cama

-¡Y eso es lo que más me crispa! ¿Por qué no puede simplemente…?

-¿Aceptarte?- preguntó Sheccid alzando una ceja al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre uno de sus codos y viraba a ver a Josh

-Sí; como tío Harry y tía Ginny contigo; y como Remus con Elam- respondió fijando la vista en Sheccid

-¿Realmente tú piensas que mis papás me aceptan tal y como soy Josh?- su primo asintió-. Entonces estás más loco de lo que pensaba porque eso no es verdad. Papá se la pasa buscándome gente para que me vigilé, poniéndome al cuidado de James y diciéndome que es lo que debo y no debo hacer; mamá es un poco más tolerante por que aún recuerda lo que hacía ella a mi edad pero aún así me ha dado algunos gritos en ocasiones que con mucho superaban a cualquier howler. En cuanto a Elam, pues tú lo dijiste, Remus lo acepta es cierto pero es solo porque es Remus ¿Qué esperabas? Remus acepta a todo mundo y a Elam con más razón porque es su hijo, lógico; pero Tonks le arma unas buenas broncas y tú los sabes. Así que no pienses ni por un solo segundo primo que eres el único incomprendido, porque Elam y yo también tenemos nuestros problemas con los señores padres.

-Tú no sabes lo que es aguantar los sermones de mi madre Sheccid así que no me vengas con esas cosas- Joshua se sentó bruscamente en la cama

-Tienes razón Joshua- Sheccid hizo lo mismo- pero hay una cosa que sé muy bien; tienes las suerte de tener un padre que te adora por sobre todas las cosas, tío Ron siempre te escucha y te ayuda sin importar lo que hayas hecho, tu padre siempre está ahí para ti sin importar nada aun cuando eso le causa problemas con tía Hermione, ¿Crees que si mi papá supiera la cantidad de cosas que he hecho seguiría confiando en mí? Claro que no lo haría. Pero tío Ron sabe todo lo que haces y aún así siempre cree en ti.

-Es que papá es único, me mando un padre modelo- apuntó el chico con el asomo de una sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es Josh, y estoy segura de que no querrás preocuparlo ¿o sí?

Joshua negó con la cabeza y, en menos de un segundo se encontraba de pie; unos escasos tres minutos después todo su equipaje estaba listo y él y Sheccid se encontraban bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a casa de Sirius. Media hora después todos los chicos con Altaír incluida (a la que pasaron a recoger en la Madriguera) se encontraban frente a la casa de la playa que compartirían toda una semana junto con Dhamar y Assaf.

-Pensamos que ya no vendrían compañero- dijo Assaf saludando a Efrán y al resto de los chicos.

Por cierto que Assaf era de la edad de Efrán, con el cabello de un negro azabache intenso, como Neville, y unos hermosos ojos color azul herencia de su madre. Ahora que lo pienso no he dicho como es Dhamar… bueno ella es de la edad de Sheccid y el resto de los chicos; con una melena rubia hasta la cadera y unos hermosos ojos color miel herencia de su abuelo materno.

-Para nada tío, no nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada del mundo

-Tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes pero aquí estamos, ni de locos íbamos a dejar que se llevarán toda la diversión Assaf, por cierto ¿Dónde está Dhamar?

-Se fue a la playa Elam- contestó Assaf mientras chocaba la mano con él-. Y esta de un humor… será mejor que te des prisa.

-¡Gracias cuñado!- grito en broma Elam porque sabía que nada haría más feliz a Assaf que el hecho de que él y su hermana fueran novios

-Nunca va a cambiar- comentó Efrán observando las maletas que Elam había dejado regadas en el porche de la casa con tal de ir corriendo en busca de Dhamar.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- apunto Altaír-. Igual y alguien lo hace cambiar, por lo menos tu hermana- siguió dirigiéndose a Assaf- lo tiene bien controladito, cosa que ni siquiera la jefa de Aurores logra- dijo la chica refiriéndose a Tonks

-Eso es cierto tío- apoyó Efrán, ahora que lo pensaba no sonaba tan mal… incluso sonaba muy bien

-Sí, pero es por eso precisamente que es su mejor amiga y nada más- rebatió Assaf como si se tratará de lo más lógico- ¿y los demás?

-Pues verás, se suponía que Jaziel iba a venir, pero a última hora canceló…

-Así que Joshua se encuentra haciendo de mediador para que James y Sheccid no se maten- Assaf viró a ver a Altaír con gesto interrogante

-Es que James cree que Sheccid tiene algo que ver con que Jaziel haya cancelado

-¿Y es así?- pregunto el chico adivinando la respuesta, todo mundo sabía que a la pequeña Potter no le agradaba para nada el "rollito" de su hermano

-¿Tu qué crees?- le preguntó Efrán pícaramente-. La verdad es que esa tía no nos termina de caer

-¡No te pases Black! Jaziel es amiga mía y…

-Pues será muy amiga tuya y todo lo que quieras Al, pero no me gusta nada para James

-Vamos Efrán, como si James estuviera pensando algo serio con ella, tú sabes que es solo para pasar el rato

-Se nota que conoces tan bien a tu primo- respondió sarcásticamente Efrán

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó algo recelosa Altaír

-Vamos Al, ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta?; James se está interesando enserio por la Raven esa

-Eso no es posible Assaf, ambos saben que no es nada serio

-Pues eso díselo a tu primo-

Assaf señalo a un punto algo lejos por donde se veía venir a los chicos; James tenía la cara roja de ira y se adivinaba muy cabreado; Sheccid le estaba echando unas miradas fulminantes a su hermano y Joshua caminaba de lo más normal entre ellos dos con un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno.

-Vamos chicos no piensan traer esa cara toda la semana ¿verdad? Hemos venido a divertirnos, miren que atravesamos todo un océano

-Eso debió de haberlo pensado antes la cabeza de chorlito esa que se dice llamar mi hermana- contestó molesto James

-¡Imbécil deja ya de estar dando la lata con eso! No es mi culpa que a tu NOVIA le importe mas renovar su guardarropa que venir a la playa toda una semana contigo, así de bueno has de ser para ella James; porque no entiendes de una maldita vez que la tipa esa no te conviene, deberías buscarte algo mejor, pero mucho mejor

-¡Ella no es mi novia enana! Además quien sabe que le has dicho para que no venga

-Sí, si Jaime lo que tú digas; y seguramente el que los hipogrifos se estén extinguiendo también es mi culpa. ¡Por Merlín que mala soy!

-No seas sarcástica enana

-Pues no seas idiota, tarado

-Chicos…

-Es que eso no lo puedo evitar porque viene de tu lado ¿somos gemelos recuerdas?

-Por desgracia, desearía ser hija única para no tener que aguantar tus arranques de imbecilidad por que mira que…

-¡Muchas gracias!- estalló al fin Josh sobresaltando a sus primos-. Me hacen agradecer el nunca haber tenido hermanitos- el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la casa a paso veloz dejando a James y Sheccid atónitos

-¿Ves lo que has hecho cabeza de alcornoque?

-Ya basta James, ¿no ves que la hemos cajeteado?- los hermanos se quedaron viendo por largo rato, ambos sabían lo que pasaba por sus cabezas; el mayor sueño de Joshua era tener un hermanito pero por más que lo había pedido a sus padres eso nunca había sucedido; quizá ese era otro motivo por el cual estaba tan resentido contra su madre dado que de alguna forma, y sin saber muy bien el por qué, asumía que la culpa era de Hermione.

-¿Tregua?- preguntaron a la vez los chicos Potter

-¡Tregua!

-¡Hey Josh espéranos!-

James y Sheccid salieron corriendo para alcanzar a su primo que ya había conseguido alejarse un buen tramo de ellos

-No gracias, estoy harto de escuchar sus discusiones, ustedes no se dan cuenta de lo afortunados que son al tenerse el uno al otro

-Lo sentimos tío, en verdad, pero sí que nos damos cuenta de lo afortunados que somos por tenerte a ti. Prometemos no volver a pelear el resto del viaje

-Al menos te prometemos intentarlo- añadió sonriendo la pelirroja- ¿Qué dices Joshie nos perdonas?

-Pero claro, si no hay quien se pueda resistir a tu sonrisa- declaró Joshua abrazando a su prima. En menos de lo que canta un gallo terminaron el recorrido rumbo a la casa, donde se encontraron con los demás.

***

Una vez que Elam regresó con Dhamar de la playa (luego de casi, casi tener que suplicar para que la rubia oyera la explicación a por que se habían demorado tanto) los chicos procedieron a acomodarse en la que sería su "casa temporal" por una semana. La casa era una preciosura de estilo colonial, en la parte de enfrente tenía una piscina de un hermoso color azul zafiro y en medio de ella se encontraba un bar provisto de todo lo necesario para armar grandes fiestas; contaba con cuatro habitaciones, lo cual quiere decir que tendrían que compartir habitación, muy amplias y bien decoradas y además se encontraba a una distancia perfecta de la playa, tan solo unos cuantos metros la separaban de ella, y no muy lejos de uno de "esos antros" de los que Harry quería totalmente lejos a Sheccid.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo se supone que le haremos para organizar lo de las habitaciones?- pregunto Altaír que se encontraba algo fatigada por haber estado trabajando en la tienda de los gemelos toda la semana

-Ni idea primita- contesto James mientras sacaba un bote de helado de la nevera, tomaba una cuchara y se iba a tirar en el sofá a lado de Dhamar para comerlo

-Quizá…- comenzó Sheccid quitándole la cuchara de la mano a James y tomando el primer bocado del helado

-¡Oye que eso era mío!

-Era Jamie, tiempo pasado, ahora es mío

-Serás…

-Chicos concéntrense- pidió Efrán levantando la vista del tablero de ajedrez en el que mantenía una partida bastante reñida con Joshua

-Sí, eso, por favor no comiencen de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir She?

-Bueno a lo que yo iba- comenzó la chica mientras comía más helado-. Creo que para hacerlo más justo deberíamos de rifar las habitaciones, así nadie se pelearía ni se podría quejar de favoritismos

-Ni tendrías que decidir entre compartir habitación con Dhamar o Efrán ¿verdad Sheccid?

-Muy gracioso Assaf- replicó Efrán virando a ver a su amigo, mientras Sheccid casi se atragantaba con el helado y Dhamar sonreía-. Si con "amigos" como tú mira que no necesito enemigos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó James alzando la ceja

-Nada tio, que va a querer decir, son rollos de Assaf nada más- intervino Elam apaciguadoramente por que James (como buen Potter-Weasley celoso) había hecho el amago de levantarse para ir hacia donde se encontraban Joshua y Efrán.

-¡Jaque mate!- grito inesperadamente Joshua haciendo que todos enfocaran su atención hacia él-. La próxima tal vez corras con suerte y le ganes la partida al legendario Joshua Carl Weasley, pero hasta entonces deberás resignarte estrellita marinera

-Una vez más Efrán ha sido derrotado- comentó Altaír observando el tablero y, fue en ese momento cuando se percató; Joshua no había ganado la partida solo lo dijo para distraer la atención de James hacia Efrán; bueno una que otra vez le salía lo solidaria, eso no tenía nada de malo ¿o sí?-. Iré por pluma y pergamino para hacer la rifa de las habitaciones.

Una vez que Altaír regreso y que las sospechas de James se habían calmado Dhamar, Sheccid y Altaír escribieron en ocho papelitos números que iban del uno al cuatro dos veces para saber en qué habitación de la casa quedaba cada quien.

-Bueno- explico Dhamar a los chicos que se encontraban a su alrededor-, el asunto esta así; cada quien va a sacar un papelito para saber en qué habitación queda, tienen números y a los que les toque los dos números iguales se quedan en una misma habitación

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, así de simple- corroboró Altaír

-Yo quería poner el asunto más divertido pero este par de aburridas no me han dejado- se quejó Sheccid haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Conociéndote me alegra que no lo hayan hecho hermanita

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes que era lo que quería hacer

-No hace falta pelirroja- comentó Assaf-. Todos sabemos cuál es tu concepto de "más divertido"- todos rieron ante el comentario incluida Sheccid

-Comencemos- Dhamar tendió los papeles hacia los demás y uno por uno fueron escogiendo hasta que todos tuvieron uno en la mano.

-Muy bien, veamos, ¿A quienes le ha tocado el papel con el número 1?- preguntó Altaír

-A mí- dijeron al mismo tiempo Joshua y Dhamar

Instintivamente Efrán, James y Assaf viraron a ver a Elam en busca de su reacción, mientras Sheccid reía por lo bajo sin creérselo (el destino solía jugarles unas cuantas de vez en cuando) pero para sorpresa de todos Elam se limitó a encogerse de hombros y no soltó ninguna de sus peroratas habituales a Josh para que se mantuviera alejado de Dhamar.

-¿Y el dos?

-A nosotros- dijeron Assaf y Efrán

-¿El tres?

-Aquí- James alzó la mano

-Si bueno- comenzó Altaír consciente de lo que sus palabras causarían- compartiremos la habitación James

Lo cual quería decir que Sheccid y Elam compartirían la habitación que sobraba; James, Efrán y Dhamar voltearon a ver a los aludidos que en ese momento se limitaban a mandarse miradas de satisfacción puesto que, sin duda, la suerte había estado de su lado esa noche; ellos dos en una sola habitación, era más de lo que podían pedir, sin duda se la pasarían bomba. Joshua sin embargo se limitó a levantar una ceja, Altaír encontró muy interesante el reflejo del sol en la playa y Assaf lucía un poco desconcertado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos acomodando en las habitaciones?- rompió el silencio Dhamar- mientras más pronto terminemos más pronto saldremos.

Todos asintieron en silencio y se fueron hacia las habitaciones para acomodar sus cosas; las vacaciones estaban dando comienzo y un sin fin de posibilidades se abrían ante ellos, tenían toda una semana para explorar ese lugar y no pensaban desperdiciar ni un solo segundo; unos más y otros menos pero todos iban con la idea de pasar un verano inolvidable

***

N/A: a todo esto, ¿alguien sabe de qué diablos sospecha James? Ese esta paranoico jeje


	7. Chapter 7

**Dado que pase mis vacaciones de semana santa tirada en mi cama muriendo de calor con solo mi ventilador dándome me veo obligada a aceptar que no soy Rowling**

***

**Capitulo 7**

**Se hace tarde para la diversión**

-¡Joder tío, que esto no podría esta peor!

-Elam cálmate que así no conseguirás arreglar nada

-¡Diantre Joshua! ¿No entiendes lo que pasa?

-Si Elam, claro que sé muy bien lo que pasa pero gritando no lo solucionaras

-Josh, entiende, algo así no lo soportaría…

-¿Qué es lo que no soportarías Elam?

-¡Sheccid!- dijo sorprendido el chico Lupin girando sobre sus talones-. No te escuche venir

-No me cambies el tema, te he preguntado qué es lo que no soportarías- Elam permaneció mudo de asombro, parecía como si le hubieran comido la lengua

-Quedarse sin conquistas She, eso es lo que el lobito no soportaría primilla, imagínate seria todo un drama Shakesperiano para él

-Si como no, y Malfoy y yo somos las mejores amigas ¿verdad?- soltó sarcásticamente Sheccid

-¡Seguro! Y van a comer helado todos los domingos en compañía de hadas del bosque a Neverland- siguió Joshua con la esperanza de cambiar el tema

-Muy gracioso Josh, se que algo se traen, y será mejor que me lo digan de una vez por las buenas porque saben que puedo averiguarlo por las malas, y no creo que quieran eso

Elam viro a ver esperanzado hacia la puerta rogando que ocurriera un milagro que los sacará de esta, inesperadamente y para fortuna del chico el milagro llego en forma de Dhamar Longbottom echa una furia entrando a la habitación que durante la próxima semana compartirían Elam y Sheccid

-¡Argh! Ese tío algunas veces logra sacarme de quicio

-¿Qué sucede Dhamar?- pregunto rápidamente Elam antes de que Sheccid siguiera con el interrogatorio

-¡Black!- Dhamar y Efrán solían tener unas "típicas diferencias" de vez en cuando, pero los chicos ya estaban acostumbrados y no le prestaban la mayor importancia- He ido a pedirle ayuda y me ha ignorado totalmente

-¿Efrán ha hecho eso?- pregunto extrañada Sheccid olvidándose por completo de Elam

-Sí, resulto que mi equipaje pesa un poco, y pues sabes que no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio, así que pensé en pedir la ayuda de mi hermano, ya sabes que el cuarto que me tocó esta en el segundo piso, pero entonces recordé que fue con James ha comprar el almuerzo y opté por pedir la ayuda de Efrán. Subí a buscarlo y él me ha ignorado totalmente por que al parecer esta de lo más entretenido ligando con Altaír- Sheccid se tenso de inmediato

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó algo receloso Joshua ya que eso era algo que se le antojaba totalmente imposible

-Claro que estoy segura, los he visto tumbados en la cama platicando de lo más lindo, se lo estaban pasando la mar de bien- Elam frunció el seño ante tal información y Joshua parecía a punto de explotar

-¡Voy a ir inmediatamente a por él! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Me va a escuchar!- la que finalmente había estallado fue Sheccid quien salió de la habitación con la furia de un vendaval

-¡Sheccid espera!- Dhamar se precipito tras ella seguida de los chicos- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- la alcanzaron al pie de las escaleras

-¡Efrán Black no va a venir a ignorarte si le pides algo Dhamar!- Sheccid se notaba realmente furiosa y en ese momento se notaba más que nunca hija de quien era- ¡No le cuesta nada decir un simple hechizo, por Merlín! Después puede seguir ligando con quien se le pegue la gana, pero antes te ayuda… se va a enterar

-¿No crees que exageras?- pregunto su primo arqueando una ceja

-¿Exagero? ¡No me digas que estas de su lado Joshua!

-No he dicho tal cosa, pero…

-¡No hay pero que valga! ¡Ya se va a enterar ese Efrán Rigel Black de quien es Sheccid Deneb Potter!- grito la chica mientras comenzaba a subir con furia las escaleras

-Espera linda- Elam corrió hasta situarse delante de ella, nunca había visto a la pelirroja tan enfadada y eso seguramente no presagiaba nada bueno-. Piensa bien las cosas

-Nada que pensar

-No me vengas con la cabezonería Potter ahora Sheccid- pidió Elam colocando su mano sobre su hombro

-¿Es que acaso no estás molesto? Pero si Dhamar también es tu mejor amiga

-Y Efrán es como su hermano, no le pidas peras al olmo- intervino Dhamar

-Además él y Dhamar pelean constantemente- término Joshua-. No creo que debas meterte

-Pero…

-Sin peros señorita- dijo Joshua tomándola de los hombros-. Usted y yo nos iremos por allá y dejaremos en paz a Efrán y Altaír

-De acuerdo- contesto la chica mientras el mal humor parecía disiparse- pero solo si ustedes dos vienen- pidió virando a ver a Dhamar y Elam

-Trato hecho- dijo Elam mientras Dhamar afirmaba efusivamente

-Ya me ocupare del equipaje cuando regrese Assaf

***

Un soleado día de verano en las paradisíacas playas de Ixtapa Zihuatanejo ofrece miles de opciones de que hacer para divertirse pero al parecer ninguna de ellas llamaba aun la atención de nuestros chicos; después de que Joshua, Dhamar, Elam y Sheccid dieran un pequeño pasea a la orilla del mar regresaron a la casa donde ya se encontraba todos los demás sirviendo el almuerzo; nada mas hicieron poner un pie dentro de la casa y Sheccid le dirigió una mirada algo molesta a Efrán que el chico ni siquiera noto por estar muy entretenido en su plática con Assaf (no es por ser chismosa, pero al parecer el tema era una castaña de 6º curso de Huffplepuff que interesaba mucho a Assaf).

Luego de almorzar y de que Dhamar (y todos los demás) terminaron de acomodar el equipaje los chicos se pusieron los trajes de baño y se fueron a tumbar junto a la piscina, lugar en el que aún seguían.

James, Elam, Joshua y Efrán, con Assaf como árbitro, comenzaron un emocionante y muy interesante partido de water polo que mantuvo a la expectativa a las chicas durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente, un poco aburridas, decidieron ir a asolearse y aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

-¡Vamos métanse que el agua esta riquísima!

-No molestes Josh, el sol este más rico

-Vienen de vacaciones a la playa y lo único que se les ocurre hacer es tirarse a tomar el sol ¡Pero si eso lo pueden hacer en casa!- dijo reprobatoriamente Elam saliendo de la piscina, en donde el partido había finalizado con la victoria de James y Joshua, y acercándose a la silla ocupada por Dhamar

-No es lo mismo que en casa- le contesto la chica

-¿Qué tiene de diferente?- pregunto el metamorfomago al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla tomaba las piernas de Dhamar y las ponía sobre las suyas

-El de acá te broncea- esta vez fue Altaír la que respondió- eso tiene de diferente

-¿Y el de Inglaterra no?- pregunto Joshua que se dirigía hacia ellos seguido de los demás

-Tienes suerte si te medio quema- dijo Dhamar alzando los hombros en un gesto bastante gracioso que hizo reír a Elam y que además le provocó ganas de abrazarla, y claro que no pensaba quedarse con ellas así que en menos de lo que canta un gallo se encontraba tirándose encima de su amiga, Dhamar sorprendida solo pudo soltar un ligero grito antes de que el hijo de Remus le cayera encima

-¡Mujeres! Nadie las entiende yo no veo diferencia alguna. El sol es el sol aquí y en China

-Las chicas son complicadas Josh- comento Assaf poniendo una mano en su hombro-. A estas alturas ya deberías de saber eso y sobre todo teniendo a Sheccid como prima

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?- pregunto la aludida incorporándose y apoyándose sobre sus codos

-Que eres complicada enana, nada que no sea verdad- soltó James mientras llegaba junto a ellos con una toalla sobre los hombros y sacudiéndose el cabello

-Si yo fuera tu ya habría arrancado a correr pequeñajo- advirtió Efrán a James al sentarse en el espacio que Sheccid desocupo de su silla

-Jamie está a salvo por ahora- dijo la pelirroja apoyándose en el pecho del chico-. Hemos prometido a Josh no pelear en toda la semana

-¿Me pregunto si lo lograrán? Eso no me lo pierdo, sería una buena ocasión para apostar, ¿Alguien dice "yo"?

-Si serás Elam- dijo James-. Ya verás, te quitaremos lo incrédulo; Sheccid y yo somos Potter tío y nunca rompemos lo que prometemos

-Primera cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo Jamie- consintió su gemela

-¿Están tan seguros como para apostar?- inquirió Dhamar levantando la ceja

-Me gusta como piensas linda- dijo el chico Lupin depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica- y por eso es que te adoro tanto

-Muy seguro- rectificó James

-¿Y tú qué dices Sheccid?

-Te diré lo que digo Altaír; digo que más le vale a Elam irse preparando para perder

-¿Va enserio entonces?- pregunto Assaf para confirmar, los hermanos Potter asintieron

-Pero esta dos contra uno- objeto Dhamar

-Cierto… Efrán que dices ¿estás conmigo?

-Lo siento pero se lo han prometido a Josh y la verdad no creo que no lo cumplan si fuera cualquier otro quizá sí pero así no… además Shecci me mata si me pongo en su contra- este último comentario le gano a Efrán un beso de la pelirroja

-Muchas gracias "hermano" veo que te compran fácil ¿Qué hay de ti Josh?

-Ni hablar tío, yo quiero que mis lindos primos no me maten ni se maten… en otra ocasión será

-¿Assaf?

-Ehmm… Elam sabes que eres mi porspecto favorito para cuñado ¿verdad? Pero necesitan de un juez imparcial y ese será yo- contesto Assaf saliéndose por la tangente

-¿Altaír?- pregunto con algo de duda Elam

-Ni que estuviera loca Elam no quiero ni imaginar lo que te harán hacer por ese par si pierdes

-Son una bola de cobardes… pero tú sí que no me dejarás morir solo ¿verdad Dhamar?

-Bien que te lo merecerías porque me has dejado como tu último recurso- soltó la chica poniendo cara de molesta pero sucumbió en el momento en que Elam se paro, la abrazo y puso cara de suplicio-. Pero sabes que siempre te sigo en tus locuras lobito y nunca te dejaría solo

-¡Eso primor! Enséñales a esos cobardes. Pero si es por eso que te quiero tanto Dhamar. Muy bien James y Sheccid esto ya está dos contra dos ¿Siguen queriendo aceptar?

-Un Potter jamás retira su palabra- dijo Sheccid

-¿Castigo al momento?- pregunto Dhamar

-Castigo al momento- respondió James- y será mejor que se vayan preparando porque no saben en la que se han metido- La apuesta estaba cerrada

-Creo que esta vez la han liado grueso chicos- comentó Joshua mirando fijamente a Dhamar y Elam

-Mejor concentrémonos en algo de mayor relevancia

-¿El qué?

-Cómo a dónde iremos en la noche Altaír

-Vimos un antro bastante cool cuando fuimos a caminar a la orilla de la playa, podríamos ir allí- sugirió inocentemente Josh

-¡Excelente idea! No cabe duda de que somos familia Josh, justo estaba pensando lo mismo

-¡Ah no! ¡Ni hablar! Tío Harry me ha pedido que te mantuviera alejada de los antros Sheccid y por tu bien pienso hacerlo

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca- dijo inmediatamente James-. Efrán tiene toda la razón enana, papá dio órdenes y es mejor que las cumplas

Elam y Dhamar vieron ese como el perfecto momento para ganar de una vez por todas, la apuesta que acababan de hacer pero la pelirroja se limitó simplemente a decir una sola palabra

-Aguafiestas- murmuró mientras se acomodaba aún más en el pecho de Efrán y cerraba los ojos, no se daría el lujo de perder una apuesta contra Elam y su mejor amiga; ya dejaría el trabajo de convencer a James y Efrán para Joshua y Assaf, estaba segura de que ellos lo lograrían

-¿Te rindes así de fácil?- pregunto sorprendida su prima sin podérselo creer

-Tengo una apuesta que ganar- contestó la pelirroja sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de abrir los ojos, de haberlo hecho hubiera notado el brillo de comprensión en los de Assaf y su primo.

***

-Aún no puedo creer que me convencieras de esto

-Vamos James si no es tan grave, verás lindas chicas

-Pero papá me pidió que…

-… que no te alejarás de Sheccid, y eso es lo que harás

-Creo que más bien Jamie está pensando en lo que dirá Jazielita si se entera

-¡Cierra la boca Elam! No me importa lo que dirá Jaziel, ella no es mi novia así que no tiene derecho a quejarse además, en todo caso, se lo merece por no venir

-¡Eso James! Hasta que hablas como buen Merodeador- dijo el chico Lupin fingiendo enjuagarse una lágrima-. La herencia comienza a salir a flote tio, pensé que le habías dejado todos los genes a Sheccid

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Efrán se entere, creo que a él no le hará mucha gracia

-Despreocúpate James que de Efrán se encarga Assaf

-Pero si al parecer lo tiene todo bien planeado ¿eh? Déjame adivinar quién es el cerebro detrás de todo esto- pidió el chico Potter suspirando-. Me mando una hermana que no me merezco

-¡Hey que la idea fue mía!

-Siiiiiiiii claro Joshua- Elam rió por lo bajo

-Es verdad, aunque lo duden en verdad fue mía. Sheccid no tiene que ver… mucho- terminó Josh en voz baja con una sonrisa cómplice

-Si bueno como sea, mejor nos vamos yendo que se hace tarde para la diversión. Dicen que la noche es joven pero no por eso hay que dejar de disfrutarla


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Tequila, sal y limón**

Nada más entrar sus ojos se entornaron para adaptarse a esa nueva y deslumbrante oscuridad, luces de neón chillaban por doquier combinadas con reflejos de cristal que daban al lugar un aspecto de oscuridad y claridad a la vez, los tonos de luz pasaban del morado al naranja tornasol en cuestión de segundos; podías ver tu camino en un segundo y al siguiente quedar sumido de nuevo en la desconcertación por no poder ver nada y hallarte rodeado por una negrura total. Lo bueno fue que sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a ese nuevo ambiente tan desconocido para la mayoría de ellos, en realidad para todos con excepción de una persona que en otras ocasiones y ayudado de alguien mas había realizado unos pequeños escapes a lugares como ese para ligar un poco más. Sus oídos también sufrieron su pequeño lapsus de choque al entrar en contacto con esas ondas fuertes, la música era terriblemente estruendosa y del tipo ruidoso, solo poner un pie adentro y se separaron inmediatamente en dos grupos tal y como habían acordado segundos antes de entrar. Lo bueno fue que sus gargantas se ajustaron automáticamente al volumen necesario para hacerse oír en medio del ruido que impregnaba en aquél lugar.

-Aún no puedo creer el que me hayas convencido de venir Elám- reclamó un poco resentido Efrán; hay que decir que se suponía que esa era tarea de Assaf pero como siempre el que lo terminó convenciéndolo fue nada más y nada menos que Elám, nada raro en realidad dado que solo Elám y Sheccid eran capaces de tal proeza

-Vamos hermano, ya para de quejarte y mejor dedícate a disfrutar del panorama, mira que hay muchas chicas lindas quien quita y sales de aquí con una y…

-Pero es que…

-Nada de peros Efrán que hemos venido a divertirnos tío

-¡James pensé que estabas de mi parte!

-Pues si pero… ya hemos venido hasta acá ¿no? Así que supongo que hay que disfrutar para que valga la pena. Ahora si me permiten esa rubia de allí se ve muy bien- y sin mediar una palabra más el chico Potter salió rumbo a la barra, donde una rubia de muy buen aspecto platicaba con sus amigas

-Parece que a Jamsie le hace muy bien el ambiente playero- comentó Joshua que iba llegando acompañado de Assaf con bebidas-. Le saca los genes Merodeadores… estoy tan orgulloso, si tan solo Sirius lo viera

-Sí, pero si quieres mi opinión Josh, la tía esa tiene parecido con la Raven

-¿En verdad sería tan grave que James se enamorará?

-No Efrán, lo grave no sería que James se enamorará siempre hemos sabido que el sería el que caería más rápido, después de ti claro- comenzó Elám al tiempo que le daba un trago a su bebida, y el comentario le gano una mirada asesina de parte de Efrán-. Lo realmente grave sería que lo hiciera de Jazielita, la rubia hueca esa no se merece a alguien como nuestro James. Por cierto que el vodka está en su punto compañeros ¿Qué esperan para probarlo?

-Tal vez no sea tan mala como creemos, quizá la estamos juzgando mal

-Efrán, hombre, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo pero creo que has perdido la chaveta tío

-No fastidies Assaf ¿quieres?

-Pero si es enserio amigo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dijiste?

-Concuerdo con Assaf, creo que comienzas a desvariar estrellita

-¡Deja ya el apodo ridículo Joshua!

-¡Uy! Alguien esta de malas

-Pues ahora se aguantan porque yo ni siquiera quería venir, prácticamente ustedes me obligaron, si por mí fuera no estaría aquí

Efrán siguió habloteando tonterías tipo _"Fue un complot, ustedes complotearon para traerme" _con Assaf en lo que Josh y Elám discutían en voz baja cual sería la mejor estrategia para distraer al "neurotismo momentáneo que se había apoderado del cuerpo de su primo" y unos pocos minutos después llegaron a una decisión completamente unánime y para nada influenciada.

-¡Hey Sheccid vente para acá un segundo primor!

Elám llamo bastante fuerte a la pelirroja pero como Efrán estaba muy ocupado quejándose con Assaf ni lo noto. La chica levantó la vista para observar un poco con desgana hacia donde se encontraban su primo y su amigo, ella se hallaba a unos escasos dos metros con Altaír y Dhamar rodeadas de una parvada de chicos que insistían desde hacía un rato en sacarlas a bailar pero ninguna de las tres parecía ceder en realidad.

Sheccid evalúo sus opciones; había ido a esa discoteca muggle a divertirse y antes de entrar prometió tanto a James como a Efrán no hacer ninguna de las suyas con tal de que ninguno de los dos estuviera pegado a su espalda durante toda la noche, pero por otro lado ninguno de esos tíos parecía ser realmente su tipo y Elám y Josh continuaban haciéndole señas para que fuera a su encuentro. Bueno, la familia es primero ¿cierto? Y seguramente cualquier cosa que estuvieran pensando sería divertida, ¡por Merlín que eran Elám y Josh!, de ellos se esperaba lo que fuera. Finalmente la pelirroja les dirigió una mirada a su prima y a su amiga para indicarles a donde iría, se despidió con un gesto elegante de la parvada humana que la rodeaba y se dirigió resueltamente hacia Elám y Josh.

-¿Para qué soy buena? A parte de para todo- preguntó con una sonrisa ególatra digna de Sirius sentándose en las piernas del metamorfomago y pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras algunos de los chicos que la rodeaban segundos antes dirigían miradas asesinas a su amigo-. Será mejor que sea algo bueno por que donde me hayan hecho venir por nada ya verán

-Yo no te veía muy divertida en dónde estabas primilla- dejo caer Joshua sonriente

-Tenemos un problema- se limito a decir Elám

Una vez que entre los dos le hubieron contado todo a Sheccid incluyendo los sórdidos detalles, la pelirroja se paró de las piernas de Elám, dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo antes de tomarse de un trago lo que quedaba de vodka en su vaso con un gesto muy natural y pronunció tres simples palabras, claras y concisas, dejando ver que sangre Weasley, en especial del lado de Fred y George, corrían por sus venas.

-Yo me encargo

-Si no esperábamos menos de ti Roja- dijo Elám guiñándole un ojo-. Seguramente mantendrás muy entretenido a la estrellita, de paso te entretienes tú, Assaf es libre y todos ganan

-Cierra la boca lobito o tendrán que arreglárselas solos- amenazó Sheccid-. Y en vez de fastidiar deberías de practicar tu deporte favorito después de tirarte a las tias: cuidar de Dhamar- terminó señalando donde la rubia bailaba muy a gusto con un chaval que parecía bastante más grande que ella

-¡Pero que se cree ese cabrón!- exclamó enfadado Elám parándose de su silla de un salto al tiempo que surgían sus instintos sobreprotectores; todos decían que de haber tenido una hermana la encerraría en cristal y no dejaría que ningún tío se le acercara-. Ningún tío playero de cuarta va a venir a bailar así con Dhamar, se cree que soy tonto o que… como si no supiera que es lo que busca

-Seguramente lo mismo que tú andas buscando siempre- murmuro en voz muy baja Sheccid para que solo Joshua la escuchará

-Tengo que admitirlo She, eres la mejor- dijo Josh divertido mientras observaba como Elám se acercaba a donde estaba Dhamar y corría "delicadamente" al nuevo "amigo" de la chica

-Lo sé. Ahora que si me disculpas tengo un asunto que atender, parece que el pobre de Assaf se encuentra al borde de un colapso. Efrán puede ser mortalmente aburrido cuando se lo propone… si lo sabré yo, aún no me des-aburro totalmente de su último sermón ¿y todo por qué? Por llegar un poquito tarde a la Sala Común… será exagerado

-Creo querida prima que en realidad fue por llegar cuatro horas después del toque de queda, o sea a las dos de la mañana y con toda la blusa rota ¿por cierto que hacías aquél día?- pregunto divertido el pelirrojo-. Porque fuera lo que fuera no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a Efrán, cuando se entero de que era despertó a medio Gryffindor con la bronca que te hecho.

-Eso es secreto- contestó la chica guiñándole un ojo-. Podrías morir de la impresión si te lo dijera ¿y qué hago sin mi primo favorito?- la chica revolvió el cabello de Joshua y le dio la espalda.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Assaf y Efrán dejando solo a Joshua, quien hasta ese momento no había notado lo bien acompañada que estaba Altaír, cuando llego hasta ellos abrazo al chico Black por la espalda y le preguntó con un susurro al oído.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo guapo?

-Ah Sheccid eres tú, pensé que no me querías cerca de ti en toda la noche- dijo algo dolido el chico

-Oh vamos Efrán no lo habrás tomado enserio ¿no?

-Creo que tus palabras textuales fueron _"No necesito una lapa*, necesito diversión", _así que me pregunto qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión- para esas alturas Assaf ya se había ido dejándolos solos aprovechando la llegada de ella para huir

-Pero si yo no he cambiado de opinión, sabes que nunca me retracto- Efrán lucía incrédulo-. Dije que quería diversión y nunca me divierto con nadie como lo hago contigo

-Bueno, hay que admitir que en eso tienes toda la razón, es que soy irremplazable

-Y luego dicen que la creída soy yo, pero tú no te quedas atrás ¿eh Efrancito?

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, lo traigo en los genes y tantos años junto a ustedes me ha enseñado a usarlo… en especial el crecer junto a Elám él sí que es todo un caso- comentó mientras se volteaba en la silla para quedar frente a Sheccid

-Si claro, si tú lo dices. Pero lo que me interesa ahora es saber si vas a bailar conmigo o no por que mira que hay todo un séquito deseoso de hacerlo pero los he rechazado a todos porque quiero bailar con mi persona favorita en el mundo, o sea tú… ¿te das cuenta del honor que tienes?- Efrán rió ante tanto desparpajo de la pelirroja

-Lo siento Shecci pero creo que aún faltan unos dos más de estos- dijo guiñando el ojo y alzando su vaso de vodka-. Para que yo empiece siquiera a considerar la idea de bailar

-Lo bueno es que eso se arregla fácilmente- Sheccid se dio la media vuelta y regresó unos cinco minutos después con otro vaso de vodka para Efrán y una piña colada para ella-. Uno más y habré logrado mi cometido guapo

-Vaya se nota que en verdad tienes ganas de bailar eh

-Que te puedo decir, ya me hacía falta una fiesta, comenzaba a aburrirme como ostia

-Dramática, no era que fuimos a la fiesta de Elisha hace menos de una semana - dijo el chico sin poder evitar reír ante la cara de sufrida que había puesto la pelirroja

-¡Pero eso no cuenta!- contraataco la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero-. Los Thomas no saben cómo hacer una fiesta decente… aunque para ser justos, la verdad no besan tan mal- término con una media sonrisa

-No cabe duda, ninguno de ustedes tiene remedio… en especial tú- afirmó Efrán mientras suspiraba largamente y le daba un pequeño golpe en la nariz, Sheccid rio.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en el lado donde se encontraban las mesas, del otro lado, en la pista de baile, Elám, Altaír, Dhamar y Joshua bailaban entusiastamente, al principio cuando Elám espanto a la pareja de baile de Dhamar diciéndole _"Aléjate de mi novia"_ esta se molesto pero después, y como hacia siempre, termino perdonándolo. Minutos después Joshua opto por sacar a bailar a su prima para "A_lejarla de los buitres que revoloteaban a su alrededor en busca de carne fresca"_ y es que el encanto veela que poseía la rubia aunado a su belleza natural era un fuerte imán para todos los chicos del lugar, se unieron a Elám y Dhamar en la pista de baile contra la voluntad de Altaír, la chica había accedido porque sabía que su no lo hacia su primo le armaría un escándalo de aquellos y muy probablemente terminaría arruinado la noche de todos.

-¡Hey tío!- Assaf se dirigía hacia ellos de la mano de una bonita pelinegra-. Muchas gracias les debo una muy grande

-No fue nada mi querido prospecto de cuñado, para ti lo que sea con tal de hacer puntos y poder salir con tu encantadora, guapa y sexy hermana- dijo riendo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Dhamar por la cintura y le plantaba un beso en el cuello lo que ocasionó la risa de la chica

-Eso no fue para nada gracioso Joshua Weasley- Elám se había molestado con el comentario y la acción y lucía algo enfurruñado, solo le había faltado cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Pueden decirme el por qué mi hermano viene a darles las gracias?- pregunto recelosa Dhamar mientras observaba a la muchacha que acompañaba a Assaf

-Antes que nada no seas mal educada corazón, deja que Assaf nos presente a la belleza tropical que lo acompaña

-Sigo sin saber cómo puedes ser hijo de Remus- comento Altaír al ver como Elam observaba a la "belleza tropical"

Después de que Assaf les presentará a la chica, cuyo nombre resultó ser Anna y se veía bastante agradable, además de que hablaba perfectamente el inglés, Dhamar regresó al ataque

-¿Ahora si pueden responder a mi pregunta?

-Velo por ti misma linda- dijo Josh mientras tomaba a su amiga suavemente por la barbilla y le giraba la cabeza para que viera hacia la dirección en que se encontraban Efrán y Sheccid riéndose muy divertidos y totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-Ya veo, así que para eso querían a Sheccid ¿eh?

-Necesitábamos distraer a la estrellita

-Efrán se estaba portando de lo más pesado créeme, casi me mata del aburrimiento de tanto escuchar sus quejas- dijo Assaf mientras tomaba de la mano a Anna y le daba una vuelta bailando

-¿Y por eso van y deciden arruinarle la noche a Sheccid?- preguntó Altaír bastante molesta

-¿Arruinarle la noche?- Assaf lucía confundido

-Nosotros no la obligamos a nada Al, tan solo le pedimos un favor y ella accedió- dijo Elám alzándose de hombros

-Además no se ustedes pero yo no veo que se esté quejando, sino todo lo contrario, se ve muy pero muy contenta- comento Joshua

-Los chicos tienen razón Al- intervino Dhamar-. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasan tiempo a solas y sabes que de vez en cuando eso les hace falta

-Así es, el próximo año Efrán se va a Frankfurt- dijo Elám con pesar, lo que le gano un abrazo de parte de Dhamar, pensando en lo mucho que lo extrañaría-. Eso quiere decir que ya no lo veremos tanto- Altaír tan solo bufo molesta, no parecía para nada convencida

-Pero ella dijo que no quería a nadie pegado a sus espaldas espantándole la diversión

-En realidad lo que dijo fue que no quería lapas- soltó divertido Joshua

-Y eso no es una lapa, ya sé que a veces puede ser un poco encimoso y todo eso, pero no se llama lapa, se llama Efrán-Dijo riendo Elám

-Cualquiera diría que no te gusta la idea de que estén solos- comento suspicazmente Joshua observando atentamente a su prima

-Hablando de un Potter y se asoma el otro- Assaf señalo hacia un lado por donde venía James con la rubia de la barra sin dar tiempo a Altaír de replicar una vez más

Resultó que la chica con la que James había estado hablando también era bruja, y estudiaba en Hogwarts, era de séptimo de Hufflepuff pero nunca habían reparado en ella, claro está que ella sí que había escuchado hablar de ellos y estaba encantada de poder estar tanto con James Potter, y ahora además encontrarse parada junto a Elám Lupin y Joshua Weasley quienes junto con James y Efrán Black constituían la llamada "sensación de Hogwarts" casi todas las chicas del colegio morían por ellos, a excepción de unas cuantas tontas sin sentido, según su opinión para nada relevante; como Anyrel Murtagh, Selene Strong y Rocío Huxley, ellas eran las únicas que aún no sucumbían, ni daban señales de sucumbir ante el encanto de los chicos.

Después de un rato que consistió en cinco vodkas más para Efrán y tres para Sheccid los dos se unieron a sus amigos en la pista de baile. Todo transcurría entre risas y chistes a excepción de unas cuantas miraditas nada amables para la nueva amiga de James (cuyo nombre era Marishka Vanhellsing) de parte de Altaír y Sheccid. Al fin la chica se tuvo que ir y todo regreso a la normalidad, si es que se puede decir así cuando todos estos chicos se reunían con bastante alcohol en la sangre, muchas más ganas de divertirse y casi nada de sentido común.

-Muy bien niños- comenzó Joshua con tono de entendido- es hora de que sepan lo bueno que hay en este país, ¿están listos para las ligas mayores?

-Déjate de tonterías Josh y dinos de una vez que pretendes

-Enseñarles como se bebe en México ¿vienen o no?

Joshua salió rumbo a la barra, Sheccid alzo los hombros como dando a entender que no perdían nada con seguirlo y salió tras de él, automáticamente Efrán y James salieron tras ella, y luego resignándose lo hicieron Assaf, Elám, Dhamar y Altaír. No se confundan, no es que Elám no quisiera, si hubieran estado solos el sería el primero en seguir a Joshua pero estaban con las chicas y Sheccid ya estaba bastante tomada al igual que Efrán, y pues alguien tenía que mantener la cordura en caso de que pasará algo ¿no? Resultó que Ixtapa, y precisamente ese antro, no se había salvado de las excursiones nocturnas que Joshua Carl Weasley solía hacer con ayuda de Sirius así que el chico conocía muy bien al barman.

-Ocho caballitos… y que sean dobles- pidió Joshua después de saludar a su amigo-. Vamos a enseñarles a estos- dijo señalando a los chicos- como es que se bebe en México

El barman rió ante la cara de perversidad que había puesto Joshua, se giro un rato y después puso en ocho vasitos un líquido totalmente transparente y solo, en unos platos aparte colocó rodajas de limón y un poco de sal. Sheccid lucía interesada en el procedimiento, Efrán curioso, Assaf y Altaír se quedaron mirándose al ver el protocolo que al parecer requería beberse eso, y Dhamar y Elám parecían resignados; ellos sí que habían probado antes el tequila, fue en el cumpleaños de Elám, obviamente que a escondidas de Tonks, aunque Remus si que los había descubierto y no le había hecho nada de gracia el encontrarlos en el estado que habían quedado. La chica no pensaba por nada del mundo terminar de nuevo así y menos aún delante de su hermano.

-Muy bien, ahora que todo está listo observen. Esto se bebe así- Joshua tomo el caballito con total resolución-. Toman el limón y le untan sal, luego cogen el vaso y se lo toman todo de un golpe y sin pensarlo ¿vale? A continuación chupan el limón y listo- como toda persona acostumbrada a beber tequila Joshua hizo todo lo que había dicho de la manera más natural y sin transmitir ninguna reacción.

Assaf, James, Altaír, Efrán y Sheccid lo miraron con forma extraña algo recelosos, Elám y Dhamar tomaron el caballito e hicieron lo mismo que Josh pero sin tanta emoción y es que ellos no estaban muy acostumbrados al efecto que producía. Enseguida y no queriendo quedarse atrás Sheccid tomo su caballito dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, lo que ocasiono que los demás la imitaran rápidamente. Al principio sintieron un ardor interno increíble, era como si el estomago se les estuviera quemando por dentro pero luego de chupar el limón el sabor ácido calmo un poco el ardor.

-¡Ocho más!- pidió entusiastamente Sheccid ya un poco mareada por el alcohol que traía encima

-¡Ni hablar! Para mí no- negó rotundamente Altaír mirando con muy mala leche a su primo por haberles dado a beber aquello. Total que al final terminaron solo volviendo a beber más Elám, Joshua, James y Sheccid acompañados de un Efrán algo renuente.

La operación se repitió unas cinco veces más, para la tercera el ardor de estomago había desaparecido totalmente, ya no sentían nada más que calor con cada nuevo trago. Se la pasaban de locura, reían por cualquier tontería, hablaban casi a gritos y más de una vez Dhamar llego justo a tiempo para impedir que Sheccid comenzará a sacarse la chaqueta pues la chica decía a gritos que sentía un calor sofocante; ya casi ni atinaban a meter bien el limón en sus bocas pero eso poco les importaba, se lo estaban pasando bomba y no pensaban pararle.

-Bueno ya, párale Sheccid que esta bebida no es buena- dijo Elám, quien era el más centrado de los cinco, al fin después de la sexta ronda y cuando la chica amenazaba con pedir una más-. Acabarás haciendo muchas estupideces y mira que te lo digo yo que lo he vivido, no sabes en la que nos metimos Dhamar y yo por culpa del tequila.

-No vengas arruinar la diversión Elám- dijo Joshua al tiempo que hacía señas al barman para que les sirviera otra ronda

-¡Hermano esto sí que me gusta!- grito Efrán, la verdad es que era gracioso el verlo así de pasado de copas y en cualquier otro momento Elám lo hubiera disfrutado en grande

-Lo dudo Efrán, no eres tú el que habla sino el alcohol

-Vamos lobito no seas aguafiestas tio- dijo la pelirroja aventándose sobre de él-. Hasta Jamie se está divirtiendo, mira

En el momento en que Elám viró a ver hacia donde señalaba la pelirroja noto con horror como los demás batallaban contra un James muy tomado y que insistía en montar todo un show por encima de la barra, salió presurosamente hacia ellos y con mucho esfuerzo, y la ayuda de Assaf, lograron tener calmado y bajo control a James

-¡Esto ya no es para nada gracioso!- reclamó Altaír enojada al ver el estado en que se encontraba su primo

-¿Y crees que no lo sé Al?

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos- Dhamar interrumpió rápidamente para evitar una discusión

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo hermanita- dijo Assaf levantando la mano como si se tratara de una votación

-Vayan saliendo ustedes en lo que voy por los demás- pidió Elám a lo que los demás asintieron

-Yo voy contigo- se ofreció Dhamar-. Conociendo a Sheccid y Joshua vas a necesitar ayuda

Elám consintió al notar como media población masculina presente en la disco en ese momento se volteaba a ver a su amiga que curiosamente parecía haber seguido el ejemplo de su hermano pero con la única diferencia de que ella sí que logro subirse a la barra y estaba bailando demasiado sensualmente para su conveniencia junto con Joshua ante un Efrán que lucía de los más abobado para mover cualquier músculo. Vieron como los demás sacaban de allá prácticamente arrastrado a James quien ya había notado lo que hacía su "linda e inocente hermana" (no cabe duda de que estaba borracho) y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para ir a quitarla de allí y de paso golpear a Joshua por dejar que montará tal espectáculo.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos- pidió Elám a quien al ver esto último hizo que se le bajara de golpe el efecto de todo lo que había tomado-. Matare a Josh mañana Dhamar, recuérdamelo, solo a él se le ocurre meterse con el tequila, ve en la que nos hemos metido… si tío Harry se entera me mata

-Los mata querrás decir Elám, y no hace falta que te recuerde nada porque yo misma mato a Joshua después de matar a Sheccid

Llegaron a la barra, primero convencieron a Efrán de que debían de irse lo cual no fue nada difícil una vez que el pelinegro tomo conciencia de lo que hacían Sheccid y Joshua y comparado con lo que tuvieron que hacer para bajar de la barra a Joshua (eso requirió de tácticas especiales que incluyeron la total persuasión por parte de Dhamar) no tardaron prácticamente nada; el verdadero problema llego cuando intentaron bajar a Sheccid pues la pelirroja se la estaba pasando bomba y no planeaba dejar de hacerlo muy pronto, por lo que Elám desesperado y al ver que pronto perderían el control de Joshua les dijo que se fueran ellos para no preocupar a los demás y que él se encargaría de Sheccid. Se acerco a la chica y resueltamente la tomo de la cintura para obligarla a bajar de la barra claro que no fue nada fácil porque Sheccid comenzó a forcejear con él hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¡¿Qué diablos se supone que haces Elám Lupin?!- le grito furiosa la chica

-Impidiendo que te sigas exhibiendo y de paso tengas problemas con James

-¡Yo no me estoy exhibiendo, tal solo estoy bailando tonto!

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras She pero no pienso soltarte, es por tu bien, no estamos en Hogwarts donde todos te conocen y saben que si te hacen algo se la tendrán que ver con nosotros y la mayoría de estos tíos, sino es que todos, son mucho mayores que nosotros, no pienso dejar que te hagan nada.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tratar de tirarte a alguna tía por allí y me dejas en paz?

-Porque eres muchísimo más importante para mí que andar ligando; además tio Harry me mata si se entera que deje que te pasará algo, claro que tendría que esperar su turno por que antes me mata tu hermano, después me revive Efrán y me vuelve a matar y seguro que Dhamar también; preciosa no se tu pero a mí la idea de morir tanto no me atrae pero para nada, así que mejor deja de pelear y pon de tu parte para irnos.

-No quiero irme me estoy divirtiendo mucho… tu no lo entiendes- diciendo esto la chica finalmente logró zafarse de los brazos de Elám y echo a andar hacia otra dirección, en el tiempo que el chico tardo en reaccionar Sheccid se perdió entre el mar de gente ocasionando la molestia de Elám

-¡Genial! Lo único que me faltaba- murmuro Elám para sí mismo-. Me matan… seguro que me matan de esta no me libró

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en encontrar a la chica pero cuando al fin lo hizo una furia se apodero de él, no supo cómo ni de donde pero salió disparado hacia el lugar en el que un tipo de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente tenía acorralada a la pelirroja contra la pared mientras trataba de besarla; la chica se estaba negando rotundamente pero el tio ese parecía no entender el significado de la palabra "no" ¿tan tonto era?, prácticamente doblaba a Elam en cuerpo pero no por nada el chico entrenaba tanto para el Quidditch, saco fuerza de quien sabe dónde y lo aparto de un empujón de Sheccid, le metió un puñetazo que lo arrojo al suelo y a continuación tomo a Sheccid del brazo y la saco de allí. La chica se dejo conducir totalmente por Elám y una vez que estuvieron fuera de ese lugar y a la orilla de la playa con la luna y las estrellas brillando en el firmamento y un hermoso mar ennegrecido frente a ellos que les recordaba la gran inmensidad Elám finalmente explotó.

-¡Ya ves lo que ocasionaste! ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?! ¡Si te hubieras quitado cuando te dije en lugar de salir corriendo nada de eso habría pasado!

-¡Deja de gritarme Elám, no eres nadie para tratarme así! ¡Me lo espero de James o de Efrán, no de ti!

Elám cerró automáticamente la boca totalmente desconcertado y evidentemente dolido por lo que acababa de escuchar pero un minuto después de nuevo la furia se hizo patente en sus facciones.

-¡Tienes razón, no soy nadie más que el idiota que siempre se preocupa por ti!- contestó dolido el chico por las palabras de Sheccid- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que paso por mi mente?!

-Perdón…- dijo más calmada la chica al notarlo tan alterado- es que pensé que tú entenderías, no me esperaba esto, eso es todo, pero claro que eres alguien y muy importante para mi

-¿Qué es lo que entendería She? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada importante… olvídalo- Elám viro a ver preocupado a su amiga, algo no iba bien pero no lograba percibir el que era

-Me preocupaste mucho… tuve miedo ¿sabes? Creo que es la primera vez que algo me causa tanto terror, ven aquí pequeña- el metamorfomago abrió los brazos para recibir a la chica, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que la veía alicaída y en esa se notaba de lo más vulnerable

-Gracias por haber estado allí- la pelirroja se tiro rápidamente a los brazos de su amigo, necesitaba desesperadamente algo a que aferrarse

-Siempre y sin importar lo que pase lo estaré linda, lo sabes. Te adoro y nunca me perdonaría el dejar que te pasará algo y menos si está en mis manos el evitarlo

No cabía duda que el alcohol había corrido a raudales esa noche todos lo sabemos ¿cierto? Lo que no todos sabemos es el efecto que puede tener en las personas y menos aún cuando atraviesan por momentos en sus vidas en los que ni ellas mismas saben que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Un mar de sentimientos, un torbellino de sensaciones, una tempestad de pensamientos; eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sheccid últimamente, era por eso que estaba tan desesperada por algo de diversión, por algo de aventura, sus insistentes pedidos de ir a una fiesta o de salir a algún lugar eran nada más y nada menos que su forma sutil de pedir ayuda a gritos, necesitaba despejarse la mente y sacar de ella toda la confusión que reinaba en su interior desde hacía unos cuantos días.

Era verdad que su relación con James aparentemente no era nada buena; sin embargo, siempre que tenía un problema (un verdadero problema de esos que no te dejan en paz y de los cuales no tienes ni idea de cómo salir) recurría a su hermano, James siempre sabía qué hacer y nunca le había fallado pero en esta ocasión no era tan fácil, no sabía a quién recurrir… James no era una opción en definitiva, conocía su hermano y eso si lo sacaría de sus casillas… luego estaba Joshua pero seguro él se pondría igual que su hermano… ¿Sirius? Para nada, eso era aun peor… Remus quizá, no, mala idea… y así la lista continuaba pero a todos los descartaba por una u otra razón y el problema seguía estando allí e inexplicablemente crecía y crecía más y más como si nunca fuera a tener un fin.

Esa noche en la disco planeaba ponerle fin o al menos intentarlo pensó que en un ambiente tan fiestero el problema simplemente desaparecería, cuando comenzaron a tomar el tequila pareció por un momento que así seria y fue por eso que bebió ronda tras ronda ignorando el ardor en el estomago hasta que ya no sintió nada, pero lamentablemente las cosas nunca salen como queremos y el efecto había pasado; el problema seguía estando allí.

No supo la razón del por qué, incluso después cuando reflexiono en ello tranquilamente no logró encontrar el motivo para tal acto, simplemente fue la combinación de circunstancias lo que dio paso al acto que cometió; la confusión, la adrenalina, el alcohol, el agradecimiento… todo eso se conjugo para que en ese momento sintiera unas locas ganas de besar a Elám Lupin y, como lamentablemente esa es una chica de impulsos, solo sucedió… sin planear el movimiento, sin meditar en lo que hacía, sin tener tiempo para reaccionar se encontró presionando sus labios contra los de Elám, dándole un beso arrebatado y desesperado.

Elám había recibido miles de besos a lo largo de sus dieciséis años de existencia, muchas chicas habían dado el primer paso y se le habían aventado agarrándolo de improviso para plantarle un beso, en todas y cada una de las ocasiones lograba reaccionar a tiempo para corresponder; sin embargo todas esa ocasiones juntas (y sospechaba que aun así hubieran sido el doble) no lo habían preparado para la sorpresa que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Se había quedado totalmente de piedra al sentir los labios de Sheccid presionarse contra los suyos, ni siquiera adivino el movimiento solo sintió la calidez que emanaba de esos labios tan deseados por los chicos en Hogwarts, cuando su cerebro al fin salió del shock un sentimiento de terror invadió todos sus sentidos… eso no podía estar pasando.

No sabía qué hacer, se encontraba total y completamente aterrado, por un lado sentía que no podía simplemente apartarla de un empujón, o sea no era cualquier chica sino que era Sheccid; pero por otro lado eso no estaba bien, ella estaba muy tomada y seguramente no era consciente de lo que hacía… no cabía duda tenía que parar eso ya. No se le ocurría cómo pero al parecer el destino decidió mandarle una ¿ayuda? (si es que se le puede decir así)

-Oye hermano ya nos cansamos de…- en el momento en que Efrán levanto su mirada y se encontró con el cuadro que tenía frente a él la voz se le corto de golpe, su garganta fue incapaz de emitir un solo sonido más y sintió como si sus pies se pegaran al piso. Dhamar que venía detrás de él ahogo un grito.

Al escuchar la voz de Efrán ambos se separaron y no cabe duda de que la pelirroja eligió el peor de los momentos para caer totalmente dormida victima de la borrachera. Elám reacciono rápidamente y agarro a Sheccid antes de que cayera al suelo sin embargo esos segundos le costaron bastante, al volver a subir la vista el chico Black había dado la vuelta y comenzado a alejarse del lugar… Elám dirigió una mirada desesperada a Dhamar pero por primera vez desde que la conocía la chica no le devolvió su habitual mirada de cariño, comprensión y apoyo sino una que reflejaba desconcierto e incomprensión.

-¡Efrán espera! ¡No te vayas!- gritó como último recurso pero Efrán ni siquiera volteó lo único que hizo fue apretar el paso para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Elám se quedó allí parado, en medio de la total oscuridad de la noche apenas iluminada por el resplandor plateado de le hermosa luna llena observando como Efrán se alejaba hasta que al fin desapareció de su vista. No pudo evitar pensar que esas vacaciones apestaban, en definitiva serían las peores; tomo a Sheccid en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella rumbo a la casa acompañado por Dhamar, quien no dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino.

(N/A: ¿alguien tiene idea de a quien me refiero? ¡Adivinen!)

(N/A: ya saben punchis! Punchis! XD

(N/A ¿Dónde estaban esos? ¡Rayos! Me los perdí)

(N/A: me he robado el apodo que le di a Gin en mi fic de Jamás Renuncies al Amor, pero como es para su hija se considera un préstamo o una herencia ¿no? XD)

(N/A: ¿se nota o no se nota que ella y James son gemelos? jeje)

(N/A: ¿alguien más ha notado que tengo una manía con los nombres que comienzan con "E"?)

(N/A: te dije que te crearía un personaje y acá lo tienes Manis)

(N/A: a ver ¿quien me fastidia harto con eso de consolar a Efrán? ¿Alguien la conoce, es una chica muy linda y talentosa, fanática de las chivitas y muy buena escritora? Mi paisana del alma!!! Fer)

(N/A: nena linda tú no te me podías quedar sin personaje, si le toco a mi Manis y a Fer pero claro que te tocaba a ti XD)

(N/A: para los que no lo sepan es el que atiende la barra)

(N/A: yo conozco tan pocos bebedores de tequila y es que en verdad te bota)

(N/A: Interrumpimos esta intensa escena para decir que la moraleja de este capitulo es: el tequila es malo, aléjense de él. Este segmento fue patrocinado por la Asociación Contra el Alcoholismo Juvenil… jajaja)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**De hermanos mayores…**

-¡Vamos Efrán abre la puerta de una maldita vez! No puedes quedarte allí encerrado todo el santo día

Era la sexta vez en menos de una hora que Joshua intentaba sin éxito que el pelinegro le abriera la puerta y hasta el momento nada daba resultado. El pelirrojo, que se encontraba ya harto, al fin se rindió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraban James y Sheccid curándose la terrible resaca dejada por el tequila; esa mañana no pintaba para nada bien ¿acaso había sido una pésima idea el haber ido al antro? ¡Claro que no! Nunca era una mala idea el divertirse, al menos eso es lo que él pensaba, quizá la mala idea fuera el ingerir tanto tequila… sonrió malévolamente imaginando el dolor de cabeza que debían de traer sus primos, a él le había ocurrido lo mismo la primera vez que bebió tequila. Finalmente llegó a la cocina y vio a James y Sheccid sentados en la barra desayunadora.

-Nada, aún no abre la puerta, creo que piensa quedarse encerrado todo el día

-Ya saldrá cuando tenga hambre- aseguró Sheccid

-Seguramente está tomando muy mal la cruda y por eso es que no sale, la estrellita es más mojigato que cualquiera de nosotros… a excepción de Al tal vez

-Si, claaaro

Joshua no hablo pero para nada convencido, obviamente James no se había enterado de que la noche anterior hubo un pequeño cambio de habitación, él había dormido con Elám, y Dhamar con Sheccid, y por más que pregunto el por qué tal cambio solo logro obtener respuestas evasivas por parte de Dhamar y Elám dado que la pelirroja llegó dormida y no había despertado hasta hacía una hora, él no veía eso como un buen indicio por que Elám y Sheccid se habían pasado toda la tarde anterior lanzando alaridos de felicidad por haber quedado juntos en la habitación. Justo en ese momento, y como para confirmar lo que pensaba Joshua, Elám y Dhamar venían bajando las escaleras mucho más serios de lo habitual (de por si casi nunca se veía serio a Elám) y con cara de haber discutido bastante, además el metamorfomago venía con una apariencia para nada habitual; traía el cabello color cenizo y los ojos de un tono azul grisáceo y la mirada un tanto apagada

-Oye tío mínimo nos hubieras advertido de la fea resaca que deja el tequila- dijo James dirigiéndose a su primo mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos- ¿No lo crees así Elám?

Elám sonrió forzadamente a James mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia el refrigerador y sacaba tres cervezas, destapo una de ellas y bebió un sorbo, tendió las otras dos a James y a Sheccid evitando a toda costa la mirada de la chica

-Tío lo que menos quiero en este momento es más alcohol

-No seas tonto James- dijo Dhamar sentándose frente a él-. Eso te ayudará a quitarte la cruda, créeme que funciona lo probamos hace unos meses, después del cumpleaños de Elám

-Gracias- murmuro la pelirroja abriendo su lata y comenzando a tomarla sin siquiera voltear a ver al metamorfomago

-De nada- respondió el chico de igual forma volteando a ver alrededor- ¿Dónde está Efrán?- Dhamar lo volteó a ver cómo sin creer que se atreviera a preguntar

-Encerrado en su habitación como niño chiquito haciendo berrinche- contestó Joshua molesto-. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si a ti si se digna a abrirte la puerta? Porque juro que lo he intentado y ni caso me hace, ya me duelen mis pobres nudillos de tanto aporrear la puerta- Dhamar se rió del comentario, fue la única porque James tenía la cabeza recargada en la barra y los ojos cerrados, Elám y Sheccid tenían cara de estar en un funeral

-No te ofendas Josh, al menos a ti no te saco del cuarto

Assaf y Altaír venían entrando en ese momento a la cocina con el desayuno, que consistía en hamburguesas, en las manos

-Exageras

-¿Cómo que exagero? Pero si tú viste como prácticamente me saco del cuarto Al- dijo ofendido Assaf

-Tan solo te dijo que no estaba de humor para acompañarte

-No sé de qué te quejas entonces- dijo Joshua-. Al menos te hablo, a mí ni eso, me ignoro totalmente… al parecer se le está haciendo costumbre eso de ignorar a la gente

-Sí, y cuando salí casi me estampa la puerta en la cara antes de echarle el cerrojo

-¿Pues qué diablos le sucedió a la estrellita?-James confundido levanto la cabeza de la barra y le echo una mirada de impaciencia a la comida-. Hasta donde recuerdo ayer estaba bien, se veía muy divertido

-Tal vez deberías de hablar con él Elám- propuso Assaf, al escuchar esto el chico Lupin se revolvió incomodo en su asiento y se tenso

-Quizá haya pasado algo que no notamos- propuso Altaír

-Seguro que a ti si te dice- sentenció Joshua

-Lo dudo…- murmuro el chico un poco más alto de lo que pretendía por lo que todos extrañaron, fue una suerte que Joshua escogiera ese momento para dirigirse a Sheccid y desviara la atención que se cernía sobre él

-Al parecer te afecto mucho el tequila ¿eh Sheccid? Te encuentras especialmente callada hoy- la pelirroja sonrió forzosamente pero no pronunció palabra-. Pensé que tú aguantarías más que toda esta bola de mediocres… sin ofender chicos- terminó con una sonrisa traviesa el pelirrojo

-Muero de hambre chicos… ¿desayunamos de una vez?- intervino inmediatamente Dhamar al ver el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta de Dhamar y durante un rato se encontraron muy ocupados sirviéndose; entre comentarios tipo "cruzamos el océano y a ustedes se les ocurre comprar para desayunar lo que tragamos en casa" o "desperdician la oportunidad de probar la comida mexicana", como para platicar. Cuando después de un rato reanudaron la charla ya habían olvidado el tema "Efrán"; sin embargo dos personas, más específicamente James y Joshua, notaron el ambiente tan tenso que giraba en torno a tres personas presentes en esa mesa. Elám y Sheccid evitaban encontrar su mirada a toda costa y no era para menos después de lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Dhamar no paraba de dirigir miradas que parecían ser de reproche hacia Elám, además no cruzaba una sola palabra con Sheccid en todo el tiempo que llevaban sentados a la mesa. Las miradas de James y Joshua se cruzaron y supieron que sin duda estaban pensando lo mismo… ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo ahí?

En todo el tiempo que duró el desayuno Elám apenas probo bocado, dejó el plato casi intacto, y no abrió la boca para platicar ni una sola vez todo un record dado que en circunstancias normales tenían que taparle la boca para lograr callarlo, Sheccid por su parte no paraba de derramar el jugo cada dos segundos por tener la vista clavada en las escaleras como si estuviera esperando que de un momento a otro ocurriera algo importante, en suma ninguno era para nada disimulado.

-¿Estás preocupada porque aún no baja a desayunar, verdad?-preguntó en voz baja Dhamar dirigiéndose por primera vez a la pelirroja en lo que Assaf y Altaír lavaban los platos.

Sheccid asintió al tiempo que viraba a ver nerviosamente a Elám, quien en ese momento estaba siendo interrogado por su primo y su hermano, se llevaba una mano a la frente y se pegaba con reproche

-Tal vez debería subirle comida- sugirió la pelirroja al tiempo que se levantaba, tomaba una hamburguesa y se dirigía escaleras arriba, Dhamar quiso detenerla pero considero que eso solo atraería aún más la atención de los chicos

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunto interesado James observando a hermana subir las escaleras

-A llevarle comida a Efrán- Dhamar volteo a ver a Elám dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada

-Hubieras ido con ella Elám, seguro que a ustedes dos si les abre la puerta

Elám no se tomo la molestia de contestarle a Joshua, es más ni el intento hizo, simplemente se paró de su silla como si tuviera un resorte integrado y salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto el pelirrojo algo cortado y atónito ante la actitud de su amigo

-No es tu culpa Josh- Dhamar se levanto soltando un suspiro para seguirlo-. No le hagas mucho caso, tan solo ha tenido un mal comienzo del día

-Te apuesto 5 galeones a que su mal comienzo del día tiene que ver con lo que sea que le suceda a Efrán y con la rara actitud que se carga tu hermana-James asintió mientras observaban a través de los cristales como Dhamar se acercaba a Elám y este iba hacia otro lado; finalmente la chica se sentó a hablar con el chico junto a la piscina-. Todo está muy raro tio, algo pasó entre ellos tres, y lo que haya sido seguramente fue bastante grueso

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno primo tu ayer llegaste en pésimas condiciones y no te enteraste de nada porque caíste en un profunda coma etílico más rápido de lo que canta un gallo

-Vale, ahórrate los detalles ¿si Josh? Mi cabeza quiere explotar y no está para escuchar cosa que seguramente se hicieron más drama de lo que son en realidad

-Bueno, vale, vale. El caso es que Sheccid y Elám no compartieron la habitación ayer, yo dormí con Elám y Dhamar con Sheccid

-¿Enserio?- el pelirrojo asintió-. Pero si morían de ganas por compartir la habitación, aún me duelen los oídos de los gritos que pegaron ayer- Joshua solo alzo los hombros- ¿Qué explicación te dieron?

-Ninguna en realidad. Sheccid llegó dormida, Elám la trajo cargada. En un principio pensé que el motivo del cambio era ese, para que Dhamar cuidará de She, luego note que…

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- dijo incrédulo James

-Lo sé. Luego recordé que otras veces Elám ha sido el que se queda con ella y no Dhamar… de hecho Dhamar nunca se ha quedado a cuidarla cuando esas cosas pasan; siempre se quedan Elám o Efrán

-¿No estarás pensando que…?- en ese momento Sheccid bajo corriendo las escaleras tan rápido que casi sale volando al tropezar con uno de los escalones, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con furia, salió como una exhalación y la azoto más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho Elám haciendo temblar las bisagras.

-Ya te decía yo que algo gordo paso James

James se levantó olvidándose completamente de su resaca, Joshua entendió al instante que era lo que pretendía su primo y se puso de pie también dispuesto a ir con él, dejando en la cocina a unos nada extrañados Assaf y Altaír que ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a los numeritos que montaban como para sorprenderse por algo, tomaron el mismo camino que los chicos pero sin castigar aún más a la pobre puerta que al fin y al cabo no se tenía la culpa de nada.

-Se lidiar con el carácter de Sheccid cuando está molesta, por algo soy su hermano, controlo bastante bien el mal genio que se carga Elám, sobre todo si Dhamar anda cerca… pero no quiero saber nada de Efrán cuando esta cabreado, el carácter Black es de temerse ¿has oído como grita Sirius cuando se molesta?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Será mejor que nos enteremos de las cosas por boca de Elám y Sheccid. Como dicen por ahí: es mejor prevenir…

Se dirigieron hacia el borde de la piscina, donde estaban Dhamar y Elám, llevando consigo a la fuerza a Sheccid, a quien agarraron por el camino, porque la chica se negaba a acercase a más de un metro de distancia de ellos.

-¿Pueden decirnos qué diablos sucede con ustedes?- pregunto sin una pizca de tacto James

Elám y Sheccid permanecieron en su obstinado silencio, Dhamar dirigió una rápida mirada a cada uno de ellos pero ambos la evitaron. Aguardaron unos minutos y luego volvieron a la carga

-Se supone que veníamos a divertirnos chicos, y resulta que Efrán está encerrado en su habitación mientras ustedes se comportan de lo más raro- ante el cuestionamiento de Joshua de nuevo tan solo obtuvieron un sepulcral silencio como respuesta

-¡Diablos! Al menos digan algo ¿o acaso les ha comido la lengua el gato?

-Sheccid y yo nos besamos ayer, como si eso no fuera poco, Efrán nos vio

Después de ese drástico rompimiento del silencio por parte de Elám las distintas reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Dhamar cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente preparándose para la explosión que seguramente vendría a continuación, afortunadamente tal explosión no llegó nunca, dado que Joshua solo tenía la boca abierta, pero tan abierta que casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula, James tan solo atino a virar a ver a su hermana con expresión de no querer creérselo, cuando notó que la chica negaba suavemente con la cabeza sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y se relajo

-Elám y yo no nos besamos, en realidad fui yo quien lo beso a él. Elám no tiene la culpa de nada

Todo el rastro de alivio que se hizo presente en la cara de James se esfumó al escuchar la confesión de su "hermanita"; Joshua busco la mirada de Dhamar para confirmar eso pero la rubia miraba desconcertada hacia Sheccid, Elám nunca le dijo eso.

-¿Están de broma verdad?- logró decir finalmente James saliendo de su estupor y en tono de súplica, como pidiendo que se lo confirmarán rápidamente-. Están jugando…

-Sí, eso- apoyó Joshua reaccionando al escuchar la voz de su primo y relajando un poco sus músculos que se habían tensado-. Se están quedando con nosotros

-No me estoy quedando con nadie- dijo seriamente la pelirroja, pocas veces la veían con ese rostro y eso les confirmó que hablaba muy enserio y que para nada se trataba de una broma-. Ustedes querían saber que paso ¿no? Pues ahora lo saben así que no se quejen, y agradezcan que se los dijéramos porque no les incumbe para nada, es algo entre nosotros que no teníamos por que contarles, y que ni se les ocurra armar un lío porque…

-Dhamar ya lo sabía- dijo dolido James

-Pero nadie me dijo nada, yo los vi

-Pero eso no puede ser- comenzó Josh totalmente incrédulo ante tal noticia-. Digo… Elám dime que tu no pudiste… tú sabías que… tú no…

-¡Ya he dicho que no fue culpa de él! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¿Entienden? ¡Mi culpa! Dejen en paz a Elám que la única culpable de todo esto soy yo

-No, Sheccid, fue cosa de los dos, debí haberte cuidado más, no debí haber dejado que tomarás tanto… fue mi culpa

-No seas terco- por primera vez ambos hablaban entre sí y se veían a los ojos-. Tú no fuiste el que se aventó a mis brazos ni él que se aferró a mi cuello para besarme. La que hizo esas cosas fui yo-. Joshua y Dhamar la viraron a ver sorprendidos-. Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente de todo lo que paso

-¿D…d… de todo?

-Si Elám, de todo, tú te portaste muy bien a pesar de que yo me comporté como una chiquilla tonta y malcriada, ¿y cómo te pago? Me pase tío, perdóname

-No, Sheccid, no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue cosa de los dos, ya te dije

-No, habré tenido cara, tú me defendiste y yo he armado todo un lío

James estaba muy molesto, aún no se lo podía creer ¿Elám y Sheccid besándose? Era tan… surreal el pensar que algo así pudiera suceder, no estaba preparado para eso, se lo esperaba de Efrán pero de ¿Elám? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para gritarle a su hermana cuando de pronto se dio cuenta, seguramente Sheccid estaba tan tomada que no controlo lo que hizo, él últimamente la notaba un poco extraña y si el tequila tuvo un efecto muy malo en él, por lógica lo tuvo aún más en la pelirroja dado que ella había tomado muchísimo más.

Sheccid se veía muy afectada, James sabía lo mucho que Efrán significaba para su hermana y por ende entendía que aquello le afectará mucho, sobre todo porque ella y Elám eran muy buenos amigos y ese beso debió haber sido muy raro, pensó que de haberse besado él con su mejor amiga se sentiría fatal, y no precisamente por el hecho de besarla sino porque su amiga sabía perfecto como era él, y Sheccid sabía perfecto como era Elám. Al fin y al cabo que en lugar de gritarle a su hermana cerró la boca y abrió los brazos, Sheccid no se lo pensó ni un minuto y se refugió rápidamente en ellos, hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y se soltó a llorar como una niña pequeña necesitada de protección; a pesar de sus múltiples peleas y diferencias ella y James eran hermanos y para el moreno Sheccid siempre sería su pequeña hermanita. James la tomo en sus brazos y la alejo de ese lugar, buscando hablar con ella en privado, dejando solos a Dhamar, Joshua y Elám.

-Dime que estoy soñando y que despertaré de un momento a otro de esta pesadilla por favor

-No, Joshua, esto lamentablemente no es un sueño… ya quisiera que lo fuera tio, créeme, pero no lo es

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que fue Sheccid la que te beso y no tú a ella?- pregunto molesta Dhamar

-No tenía caso… ¿Qué importa quién beso a quien? Si al final el resultado fue el mismo… Efrán está molesto y esto no pinta bien, seguramente James tiene ganas de partirme la cara y no se lo reprocho

-Pero claro que importa, si importa, a mi me importa…- murmuro Dhamar cruzándose de brazos

-¡Diantres Elám! Habíamos hablado esto miles de veces… ¿Cómo diablos fuiste a dejar que pasará? No puede ser…

-¿Crees que lo hice apropósito? ¿En verdad piensas que le haría algo así?

-¡Con mi prima! Por que tan pronto con mi prima tío ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Por Merlín! ¡No me lo creo!

-Vale Josh cálmate- pidió Dhamar-. Ya has escuchado que la que lo beso fue Sheccid, no es culpa de Elám

-Perdóname si dudo que Elám haya puesto mucha resistencia, por que digo, de no haber querido ser besado por MI PRIMA fácilmente pudo haberlo evitado ¿no? No creo que Sheccid le haya apuntado con su varita para obligarlo ¿o sí?

-¿Estás insinuando que yo lo provoqué?

-No me extrañaría- Joshua ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía tan solo hablaba por hablar, una muy mala herencia por parte de su padre-. Después de todo tú mismo has dicho cientos de veces que cualquiera moriría por besar a Sheccid y que nadie en su sano juicio desperdiciaría una oportunidad con ella ¿o acaso ahora lo negarás?

-¡Estaba hablando de los tíos de Hogwarts Joshua! ¡Por Merlín, conozco a Sheccid de toda la vida! Es como una hermana para mí y además está Efrán, nunca haría algo así ¡Nunca!-. Dhamar trataba de seguir la plática pero le daba la sensación de que se había perdido de algo importante

-Pues se nota que te importa tanto. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Ya lo has hecho!

-No tienes que ser sarcástico, tú no sabes nada, no sabes cómo estuvieron las cosas, no estuviste en mi lugar

-Sé que te pasaste, eso sí lo sé Elám, y también se que seguramente no traerá nada bueno

-Gracias "amigo" no esperaba menos de ti. Me encanta tu apoyo, en verdad, eres el mejor haciendo sentir mal a la gente cuando te lo propones ¿pero sabes qué? Ya me siento bastante mal, gracias

-Lo siento tío- dijo Joshua un poco más calmado-. Pero ahora entiendo que le pasa a Efrán y debo ir a hablar con él

Elám se quedo allí parado observando cómo Joshua se alejaba en dirección a la casa sin volver la vista ni una sola vez hacia él, ahora se sentía aún peor, aunque no es que fuera una sorpresa la reacción de Joshua, se la esperaba y la comprendía pero eso no significaba que dejará de doler.

-¿Elám te encuentras bien?- Dhamar se acercó a él dubitativamente-. Yo lo siento… no debí haber sido tan dura contigo, es solo que no sé que me paso… ¿me perdonas?

-Nunca podría no perdonarte Dhamar- por primera vez en el día Elám puso una sonrisa sincera en su rostro-. Ahora te pido por favor que me dejes solo ¿vale? Necesito pensar

-Claro, pero cualquier cosa me buscas ¿sí?

-Prometido. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- la chica asintió-. Trata de hablar con Efrán por favor, él me preocupa mucho, de Sheccid ya se encargará James pero dudo que Joshua pueda lograr algo con Efrán

-Pero… Elám sabes que siempre hago lo que me pides pero esta vez ¿no deberías pensarlo más? No creo ser la indicada para hablar con Efrán, él y yo no nos llevamos tan bien, creo que eso lo debería de hacer Assaf o James, quizá hasta Altaír ¿pero yo?

-Sé lo que te digo Dhamy, confía en mí, si habla con alguien será contigo porque tú estabas allí. Te diré un secreto pero prométeme no decirlo ¿vale?

-Lo prometo

-A Efrán le gusta Sheccid pero no lo admite aún ni ante sí mismo, es por eso que no lo hablará con Assaf, piensa que Joshua no sabe nada así que tampoco le dirá a él, por un parte y por otra por que le teme a los celos Weasley, ¿James dices? Si, se llevan bien pero está el pequeño detalle de que es hermano de Sheccid por lo que tampoco hablará con él, está molesto con Altaír por algo que dijo de Sheccid el otro día en el callejón Diagon y no le contaría algo así. Por lo que solo quedas tú, y como estabas cuando paso de hablar con alguien sería contigo. Créeme que lo conozco mejor que a mí mismo

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada- dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras trataba de procesar tanta información recibida de un solo golpe.

-Me basta con que lo intentes

James y Sheccid se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la casa donde un bonito jardín sembrado con flamboyanes, rosas, margaritas y alcatraces iluminaba el paisaje y servía de cerco para tres impresionantes fuentes con diversas formas que se encontraban dispersas por todo el ancho del patio; se sentaron él en césped, James apoyo la espalda en el tronco de uno de los árboles, Sheccid por su parte seguía refugiada en los brazos del moreno.

-¿Me dirás que sucede?

-Ya les hemos dicho que fue lo que paso

-No me refiero a lo que paso ayer nena, me refiero a lo que ha venido sucediendo contigo los últimos días-. La pelirroja lo viró a ver con cara de interrogación.- ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? Vamos Shecci, somos hermanos, que digo hermanos, somos más que hermanos, somos gemelos, te conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees y espero que no se te haya olvidado que aunque en ocasiones me provoques hartas ganas de matarte sigues siendo mi hermanita y puedes confiar en mí

-Lo sé James, pero en ocasiones es difícil, no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que no es como decirlo ¿Podemos comenzar hablando de otra cosa?

-Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras pequeña- dijo el chico mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hermana-. Considéralo como mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado ya que este año no te di nada

-Y encima me lo recuerdas, serás malo- por primera vez en el día la pelirroja dibujo en su rostro esa sonrisa tan característica suya

-Pero te he hecho reír, es lo que cuenta. Te vez más fea cuando estas triste

-Mira que somos gemelos ¿eh Jay? Y no abuses que no hay nadie viéndonos, se me puede olvidar la apuesta

-Quizá, pero sé que nunca olvidarías, o romperías, la promesa que le hicimos a Josh

-¿Sabes? Joshua tenía toda la razón

-¿En qué?

-En la suerte que tengo al tenerte como hermano- James sonrió y abrazo aún más a la chica-. No quiero que te molestes con Elám ¿vale?

-Pero te beso…

-No James, yo lo besé que es distinto

-Pudo hacer algo por evitarlo

-Lo tome totalmente desprevenido James, no le di tiempo ni de meter las manos

-She, te voy a preguntar algo pero quiero que seas totalmente sincera conmigo ¿vale?- la pelirroja asintió-… ¿Te gusta Elám?

-No, no me gusta

-¿Entonces por qué lo besaste?

-No lo sé, solo sentí el impulso de hacerlo y pues lo hice

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- la chica se alzo de hombros

-No sé. Supongo que estaba agradecida con él, y estaba bastante tomada, entre otras cosas

-¿Agradecida?

Sheccid le contó a James todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la disco después de que ellos se quitarán con lujo de detalles, cuando llego a la parte donde el tipo la tenía acorralada a la pared su hermano apretó los puños con furia pero no dijo nada, le explico cómo fue que nada llego más allá gracias a que Elám intervino para ayudarla.

-… y entonces me saco de la disco, fuimos a dar a la playa y me regaño por mi estupidez, luego yo le grite, peleamos brevemente y luego hablamos con más calma. James yo necesitaba un abrazo, y él me lo dio sin que se lo pidiera, me sentía tan mal que cuando me dijo que siempre estaría ahí para protegerme me vino el impulso de besarlo y, pues tú me conoces, sabes que siempre actúo por impulso sin detenerme a pensar… ¿te molestarás con Elám?- pregunto la pelirroja con cara de niña que había sido descubierta en una travesura y que pedía desesperadamente que no culparán a nadie más

-No, no me molestaré con él. Le voy a dar una medalla y un gran agradecimiento por cuidar de ti… en cuanto a usted señorita, ya me aseguraré yo de que no haya ni la más mínima posibilidad de que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, pudo haberte pasado algo grave

-¿Le dirás a papá?

-No, no soy tan malo, pero no te dejaré sola de nuevo en una fiesta, atraes demasiado la atención para mi gusto y tu bien

-Tú también atraes demasiado la atención para mi gusto y no voy espantando a todas las tías que se te andan tirando- dijo la chica con un puchero

-¿Celosa?

-Tal vez Jay, tal vez

-Pero si pase lo que pase yo siempre seré tu hermano, ni miles de chicas juntas podrían alejarme de ti enana, siempre serás mi pequeño monstruo

-Lo sé Jay, lo sé y tu siempre serás el engendro que me dieron mis padres

-Se nota que ya te sientes bien ¿no? ¿Qué harás respecto a Efrán?

-Creo que lo mejor es que Elám arregle las cosas con él

-Sí, es lo mejor, ojala sea pronto.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que Elám le pidiera a Dhamar que lo dejará solo y el chico estuvo pasando todo ese tiempo vagando por la playa y divagando en sus pensamientos, en ese momento se encontraba sentado frente a ella mirando el chocar de las olas contra las rocas y su lento avance por la arena. Era tarde, ya estaba a punto de anochecer y se comenzaba a sentir un poco de frío; sin embargo él no tenía intenciones de regresar muy pronto para la casa, no se sentía con ánimos de entrar y ver la mirada de reproche en los ojos de Joshua, misma que seguramente encontraría en los de James y quizá sin él en casa Efrán bajará de la habitación. Sentía que todo era su culpa pues de no haber convencido a Efrán de que ir al antro era una buena idea nada de eso habría pasado.

Lo sucedido aún lo tenía mal, no había tenido tiempo de digerir lo que había pasado, las cosas se salían de su control y de una u otra forma sentía que no lo recuperaría pronto; sin embargo lo que más le dolía era la mirada que vio en el rostro de Efrán eso era algo que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Efrán y el habían sido desde el principio más que amigos y más que primos, se habían criado juntos, dado que por el trabajo de Tonks (quien siempre andaba en juntas u ocupada armando misiones), Jaina había sido quien los criará a ambos por lo que desde siempre se habían considerado hermanos. Tenían una relación muy cercana y especial, quizá debido a la fuerte amistad que guardaban sus padres, dado que desde que la cosas se calmaron en el mundo mágico Sirius y Remus se dedicaron a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, se casaron el mismo día y se fueron de luna de miel al mismo lugar, cenaban juntos, todos los fines de semana se reunían y casi siempre se iban juntos de vacaciones; quizá era por eso que ambos mantenían un vínculo tan especial, el chico Lupin veía en Efrán al mejor ejemplo a seguir (después de su padre) y nunca antes se habían peleado por lo que la mirada de decepción que le dirigió la noche anterior y el hecho de que lo ignorará hicieron mucha mella en él.

Era tarde, debían de pasar quizá de las once de la noche, hacía mucho que Elám dejará de distinguir más allá de lo que se encontraba a un metro de él, la noche refresco bastante y ya empezaba a sentirse fría, pero Elám seguía sin querer volver a casa, estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas y sintiéndose el tipo más miserable del mundo…

-Vaya hasta que te encontré

El chico Lupin viró a ver totalmente sorprendido al escuchar esa voz que conocía de sobra, frente a él se encontraba Efrán parado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la bermuda de mezclilla, en una mano llevaba una chaqueta ligera negra.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto sorprendido Elám

-Hace frió- esa fue toda respuesta que obtuvo de Efrán mientras le tendía la chaqueta y se sentaba a su lado sin decir palabra.

-Gracias- Elám se puso la chaqueta

Efrán Black había pasado el peor día de toda su vida, casi nunca dejaba de hablar con Sheccid pero en definitiva nunca antes había dejado de hablar con Elám, eso lo tenía muy mal. Lo peor de todo era que ni él mismo entendía el por qué de tanta molestia, es decir Elám no había matado a nadie tan solo lo vio besándose con Sheccid, no era para tanto, de haber sido James el que los hubiera visto sería entendible pero él no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse por eso.

El día fue transcurriendo muy aburrido, se negó totalmente a abrir la puerta a quien fuera y además entablo una huelga de hambre porque ni siquiera se digno a dejar pasar la comida y hubiera seguido así de no haber sido por una "pequeña" interrupción, Sheccid al fin como a eso de las nueve de la noche se atrevió a hacer lo que nadie, derrumbo la puerta para poder entrar, al principio Efrán le había gritado que se saliera pero la chica ni se inmuto y permaneció ahí parada esperando que dejará de gritar, cosa que no sucedió muy pronto, después al ver que Efrán no tenía intensiones de parar y harta de perder el tiempo la chica le había gritado _"Elám salió desde la mañana y nadie ha sabido nada de él desde entonces, por si no lo has notado son las nueve de la noche y él lleva más de nueve horas fuera ¿te enteras?" _Efrán había cerrado la boca de golpe al escuchar eso ¿nueve horas fuera? Había salido de la habitación sin decir una palabra, descendió las escaleras e ignoro las voces de los demás llamándole, salió por la puerta y se dirigió a buscar a Elám; camino sin rumbo, tan solo guiado por sus instinto hasta que, finalmente y después de un tiempo considerable, lo había encontrado sin embargo no se acerco de inmediato si no que espero para armarse de valor.

-Me preocupé por ti

-Lo siento- dijo Elám agachando la cabeza-. Por todo…

-¿Te refieres a lo de ayer?- Elám asintió-. Olvídalo ¿vale? Quien lo siente soy yo, no tenía derecho a enfadarme por eso, tú y Sheccid sabéis lo que hacen, son grandes y tienen derecho de hacer lo que quieran. ¿La quieres? Porque eso sí, no me gustaría que jugarás con ella

-Efrán… yo y Sheccid no estamos juntos, lo de ayer fue algo que no debió pasar

-Explícate- dijo ahora si frunciendo el ceño el moreno

-Verás, ves que ustedes se fueron ayer ¿no? Pues las cosas se pusieron difíciles, Sheccid se puso de terca y no quería pararle tuve que agarrarla a la fuerza pero se safo y se me perdió. Cuando la logré encontrar de nuevo un tio la tenia acorralada a la pared, yo me cabreé muchísimo y lo golpeé, después la tome de la mano y la saque de allí; perdí un poco los estribos y terminamos peleando, cuando las cosas se calmaron ella se puso mal, yo le di un abrazo y cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando, después llegaron ustedes y eso es todo

-¿Ella te beso?

-Sí, pero es que estaba muy tomada, debí advertirle que no tomará tanto

-Sabes que no te hubiera hecho caso, además en todo caso parte de la culpa es mía yo no le dije nada y tampoco intervine cuando se subió a bailar en la barra

-Pero yo debí haberles advertido el efecto que deja el Tequila

-¿Lo habías tomado ya?- pregunto Efrán en tono curioso

-Este... si, verás en mi cumpleaños cuando todos se fueron, Dhamar y yo nos gastamos una botella que papá tenía en la casa, no fue nada lindo

-¿Y no paso nada que no me hayas dicho?- pregunto Efrán arqueando una ceja y con el asomo de una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

-Bueno es que prometí a Dhamar no decir ni media palabra

-¿Se besaron?- pregunto incrédulo y sorprendido Efrán, Elám tan solo asintió levemente- ¡Merlín! No le menciones nada a Assaf o comenzará a planear la boda

-Lo sé- ambos estallaron en carcajadas

-Nunca más vuelvas a salir solo en una ciudad que ni conoces podrías haberte perdido ¿no lo pensaste?

-Nunca me preocupa eso cuando estoy contigo ¿no recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo pequeño- Efrán le revolvió el cabello (que volvía a ser negro) cariñosamente al chico-. Imposible olvidarlo

Flash Back

Era un hermoso día de verano en Alemania, los Lupin y Los Black habían decidido ir a la ciudad de Munich a pasar las vacaciones, Elám y Efrán tenían apenas seis y ocho años respectivamente, toda la semana la habían pasado explorando los alrededores de la bellísima casa de campo que sus padres rentaron para pasar el verano. Ese día salieron desde temprano para tener tiempo de recorrer el bosque que rodeaba la parte de atrás, caminaron como un kilómetro antes de que Elám se quejará de estar cansado y tener sed, Efrán insistió en que fueran juntos a buscar agua pero el niño arguyó que estaba de lo más cansado y que no podía dar un paso más por lo que el chico Black le pidió que lo esperará en ese lugar mientras él iba por el agua, Elám acepto y Efrán se fue.

Efrán no había tardado ni diez minutos en ir por el agua y aún así cuando regreso el alma se le cayó a los pies, ¡Elám no estaba por ningún lado! Estaban lejos de la casa y no tenía tiempo que perder, tan solo tenía ocho años pero la preocupación por su primo, a quien desde ya adoraba con toda su alma, hizo que empezará a buscarlo sin importarle que él pudiera terminar perdiéndose también.

-¡Elám! ¿Dónde estás? Vamos Elám contesta, no estamos jugando a las escondidas ¿sabes?

Había caminado tan solo siguiendo su instinto, una fuerza mágica le decía que iba por el camino correcto pero tenía miedo de que algo malo fuera a pasarle a su primo por lo que su preocupación iba en aumento, sentía que llevaba horas buscándolo aunque no fuera así en realidad, si algo le pasaba a Elám nunca se lo perdonaría, después de todo el tuvo la tonta idea de explorar el bosque y nunca debió dejarlo solo. De repente divisó un hueco en el césped y salió corriendo rumbo a él sintiéndose atraído por una fuerza magnética hacia ese lugar, acecho adentro y para su alivio encontró a Elám, el chico había caído dentro mientras perseguía una mariposa.

-Aguarda Elám voy por algo para sacarte- viro a ver a su alrededor y tomo la liana de un árbol, la introdujo en el hueco— Sujétate fuerte

Con mucho esfuerzo finalmente logro sacarlo del hueco, una vez que estuvo junto a él lo tomo fuertemente en sus brazos olvidándose de regañarlo por alejarse, se aseguro de que estuviera bien y solo hasta entonces hablo.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en hallarte, pero no tuviste mucho miedo ¿verdad?

-¿Miedo? Nunca cuando estoy contigo- dijo el niño sonriéndole dulcemente a su primo-. Sabía que me encontrarías… siempre lo haces

Fin del Flash Back

-Siempre me encuentras Efrán, siempre lo haces

-Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo pequeño, nunca

-No me digas pequeño, tan solo soy un año y unos meses más chico que tú

-Tal vez, pero siempre serás mi hermanito Elám y nada cambiará eso- comento Efrán mientras veía hacia la luna que se posaba sobre el océano.

Ninguno de los dos comento nada más y media hora después se pararon al mismo tiempo totalmente sincronizados y echaron a caminar con rumbo a la casa, la pelea estaba olvidada.

(N/A: creo que estos chicos son apostadores compulsivos… llamemos a AC xDD)

(N/A: han notado q en este capitulo todos miran a todos ^^`)

(N/A: si, aunque lo duden James tiene una mejor amiga)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Confusiones mañaneras**

-Vamos Elám, no seas flojo, ya levántate- dijo por décima vez Sheccid mientras sacudía por el hombro a su amigo.

Era el amanecer del quinto de los siete días que los chicos tenían para pasar en la playa durante sus vacaciones de verano antes de regresar al "aburrido mundo de la escuela", las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre todos y los últimos tres días todo cuanto habían hecho era divertirse, después de todo miles de opciones se te presentan en una bella playa a miles de kilómetros de tu casa cuando eres joven y con energía.

El cielo estaba despejado, toda su longitud mostraba un tinte grisáceo con unos tonos entre amarillo y algo naranja fuerte, la brisa marina soplaba suavemente fuera y el tiempo era bastante agradable, no había calor pero tampoco fresco, eran las condiciones perfectas que cualquiera soñaría para un día de diversión en la playa, era sin duda simplemente la mañana perfecta.

Sheccid Deneb Potter se levantó ese día a las cinco de la mañana, se metió a la ducha para tratar de quitarse un poco el cansancio dejado la noche anterior, y se vistió con un short de mezclilla corto, una blusa negra de tirantes (abajo tenía el traje de baño) y se puso chanclas de playa para salir después de recogerse en una coleta alta su larga cabellera pelirroja. Media hora después trataba de despertar a Elám Lupin… misión casi imposible

-Despiértate, no seas un lobito flojo- dijo la chica pelirroja zarandeándolo

-Déjame dormir Roja, no molestes

-No señor, tú dijiste que querías ver el amanecer en la playa así que ahora iremos a ver el amanecer en la playa

-Pues fíjate que he cambiado de opinión

-¡Ah no! Yo no me levante tan temprano de a gratis Elám Lupin y menos después de la nochecita tan loca que pasamos ayer- la chica le quitó la sabana de un tirón moviéndolo un poco con esa acción.

-Pues vete a fastidiar a alguien más

Elam le arrebató la sabana de la mano muy fácilmente, se volvió a acostar y se puso boca abajo dispuesto a continuar con su entretenido e interesante sueño y se tapo, pero si creía que lo conseguiría estaba en verdad muy pero muy equivocado… un chorro de agua helada le cayó encima e hizo que se parará de un salto al contacto con el agua y totalmente empapado.

-Te dije que te levantarías-. Sheccid dibujo en sus labios la más adorable de las sonrisas que le había enseñado Sirius-. Ahora será mejor que te quites esa ropa o terminarás resfriándote y, después de todo, no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Elám se puso de pie inmediatamente con los puños totalmente apretados mientras dejaba que en su cara se dibujara una expresión de total venganza, su cabello adquiriera levemente un tono rojizo y sus ojos se tornaran de un verde intenso, en ese instante Sheccid supo que sin duda se encontraba metida en sendos problemas, así que la chica pego un grito, bastante audible por todos en la casa, y salió corriendo de ahí, atravesó el pasillo, llego hasta las escaleras y las descendió corriendo rápidamente para dirigirse al cuarto que compartían Efrán y Assaf.

Efrán Black dormía plácidamente en su habitación ubicada en el primer piso cuando ,sintió como si el peso de un bulto le cayera encima; abrió los ojos totalmente sobresaltado y un poco asustado, pensando que hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas que los había cerrado, y se encontró con la cabellera roja de Sheccid tapándole totalmente la cara, separo los labios para preguntarle a la chica que pasaba pero no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo porque en ese instante obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta no realizada de otra manera, escuchó la puerta aporrearse contra la pared y vio como por ella entraba Elám chorreando agua, no necesitaba saber más pues eso lo explicaba todo, la pelirroja había vuelto a hacer una de las suyas y el blanco había sido Elám como en otras ocasiones

-Elám… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó conteniendo la risa Efrán

-¿Tu qué crees? El monstruo ese que tienes metido en tú cama me ha despertado "delicadamente", al parecer no le gusta aceptar un no como respuesta, hija de su madre y de su padre tenía que ser después de todo- Elám no lucía muy contento-… Sheccid ven acá ahora mismo

-Aja, si seguro. Como tú digas, lobito lindo y precioso- la chica respondió mientras se hundía más en la cama y se tapaba completamente con las sabanas acostándose totalmente encima de Efrán

-O vienes o voy por ti-. La pelirroja no dio ni la más mínima señal de pensar moverse, por lo que Elám caminó lentamente hasta situarse frente a la cama-. Efrán hazte a un lado

-La verdad es que creo que eso no se va a poder tio, aún tengo mucho sueño ¿sabes?

Y terminando de decir esto el chico Black también se metió debajo de las sabanas, tapándose junto con la pelirroja. Elám se quedó ahí parado con la palabra en la boca… pero ¡no! Eso no se iba a quedar así, sin pensarlo ni un instante, de un jalón los despojó de la sabana que los cubría a ambos y se tiro a la cama para caer encima de ellos. En menos de un instante los tres se encontraban pegando de gritos, sin detenerse a pensar en que podrían despertar a los demás ocupantes de esa casa, mientras rodaban por la cama.

-¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez! ¡Por Merlín! Trato de dormir-. Assaf se sentó en su cama bastante molesto-. Llegamos casi a las 3 de la mañana y apenas son las 5:45… no hay derecho ¿Están mal de la cabeza o qué?

-Para que pierdes tu tiempo preguntándoles si bien que sabemos que así es-. Altaír entró a la habitación todavía en pijamas y con cara de sueño

-¡Oye, que mi culpa no es!- se quejo Elám-. Sheccid fue la que no me dejo dormir… no vuelvo a dormir con ella

-¡¿Cómo que dormiste con mi hermana?!-. James venía entrando por la puerta, el escándalo hecho por los chicos lo había sacado de la cama (como a todos los demás) para investigar la fuente de tal alboroto cuando escucho y malinterpreto las palabras de Elám y el ver a la pelirroja con los dos chicos en la cama en una pose bastante comprometedora no ayudo mucho-. ¿Qué diablos haces metida en la cama con ellos? Enana, les pase lo del beso pero… ¿Qué haya dormido contigo?

-¿Qué beso?- preguntaron intrigados y al mismo tiempo Assaf y Altaír quienes no se habían enterado de nada, la pregunta sin embargo iba mas con fines comunicativos que nada

-Eso no importa ahora- les contesto irritado James-. Dime como diablos está eso de que dormiste con mi hermana Elam

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién durmió con Sheccid?-. Detrás de James apareció un alto pelirrojo con pinta bastante molesta al escuchar lo que decía su primo; Joshua Weasley puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Elám, Efrán y Sheccid metidos en la misma cama-¡Par de depravados!

Los aludidos se voltearon a ver y sin poder evitarlo irrumpieron en carcajadas muy divertidos de ver los resultados que las palabras de Elám habían causado… demasiada confusión por tan solo unas cuantas palabras, era bastante típico de James Potter y Joshua Weasley el exagerar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sheccid. No podían parar de reírse por más esfuerzo que hacían por controlarlo.

-¿De qué diablos se ríen?

Sheccid comenzó a hacerle señas a su hermano para darle a entender que no era nada pero no pudo parar de reír, de tanta risa Elám perdió el precario equilibrio que mantenían hasta entonces y cayó sobre la chica haciendo que los dos terminarán muy juntos; Joshua se adelantó molesto al ver que la pelirroja lo abrazaba y ambos reían aún más fuerte que antes si es que eso era posible, se acercó a la cama, apartó a Elám de su prima, tomo a Sheccid por los hombros y la saco de allí

-¡¿Cómo diablos se te fue a ocurrir acostarte con mi prima Elám Lupin?!

Se escuchó el ruido que provoca el cristal al romperse, instintivamente todos voltearon a ver hacia la fuente de donde provenía el ruido, la risa de los chicos se paró en seco congelándose en sus gargantas al instante en que vieron quien era; Dhamar se hallaba en el marco de la puerta recogiendo los pedazos del vaso que se rompió cuando la rubia lo soltó debido a la impresión que le causó el escuchar las palabras de Joshua

-_Reparo_-. Assaf tomó su varita de la cómoda y dejo el vaso como nuevo

Una vez que el vaso estuvo en perfecto estado, y como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, Dhamar lo tomo del piso y lo asentó sobre la cómoda, entonces se volteo muy lentamente y centró toda su atención en Elám y Sheccid

-Ustedes… ¿ustedes durmieron juntos?- pregunto muy seria la rubia y sin estar muy segura de querer saber la respuesta

-Vale, lo mejor será que todos se calmen, esto seguramente tiene una explicación de los más racional ¿verdad?- preguntó Altaír sin poderse creer que algo así hubiera ocurrido

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió enseguida Elám sin querer complicar aún más las cosas-. Claro que la tiene

-Espero que sea lo suficientemente convincente- dijo James viendo amenazadoramente a Elám y Efrán

-¿Y a mí porque me ves así? Yo no fui el que dijo que durmió con tu hermanita- dijo el chico Black

-Y sin embargo estas metido en la misma cama que ella- sentenció Joshua-. Nos debes una explicación también

-Por si no lo habían notado Assaf también duerme aquí, no sé que estén pensando pero…

-Existen los hechizos silenciadores por si no lo sabía usted señor premio anual- soltó muy sarcásticamente Joshua

Sheccid se paró delante de su primo y su hermano, puso las manos sobre sus caderas, recordándoles un poco a su abuela cuando se molestaba, se quito de la cara un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba y les hecho una mirada extremadamente intimidante, luego comenzó a hablar

-Nadie les tiene que explicar nada. De haberme acostado con Elám, con Efrán, con ambos- los aludidos se sonrojaron levemente- o con medio mundo, es problema mío y de nadie más ¿entendido?- su tono no admitía replica alguna

-Entonces… ¿si dormiste con Elám?- pregunto Dhamar a la pelirroja

-Pero claro que dormí con él- soltó Sheccid como su fuera lo más natural del mundo y con gesto travieso, gesto en el que desafortunadamente nadie reparo por estar más ocupados sopesando su respuesta

Enseguida James y Joshua se le fueron encima a Elám, Efrán no pudo hacer nada por evitar que entre el moreno y el pelirrojo agarrarán al metamorfomago y comenzarán a zarandearlo del cuello de la camisa mientras le gritaban cosas incompresibles. Realmente fue una suerte que Assaf y Efrán estuvieran presentes en la misma casa con ellos porque de lo contrario una amonestación oficial del Ministerio habría llegado a esa casa en la playa, lo que los habría metido en enormes problema con la señora Ministra, es decir Hermione, dado que Sheccid al ver que los "brutos" de su primo y su hermano se tiraban sobre Elám y no lo soltaban tomo la varita de Assaf y pronunció un hechizo para separarlos

-¡Maldita sea Sheccid!- dijo Elám cuando se hubo recuperado un poco y después de poder volver a respirar-. La próxima vez piensa más antes de abrir la boca

-Mejor la próxima vez TÚ piénsalo antes de dormir con mi prima

-Pero claro que no habrá una próxima vez- dijo James furioso-… yo si lo castro

-No seas bruto James Orión Potter- dijo Sheccid interponiéndose entre su hermano y Elám, los demás tan solo veían la escena sin atreverse a intervenir-. Hacen demasiado ruido por nada

-Pero si él se atrevió a dormir contigo…

-James… será mejor que te calmes- pidió Efrán

-Tenía que salir su ángel a defenderlo ¿no? Como ya se le paso la molestia por el beso ahora si la estrellita es su protector incondicional- Joshua se fue contra Efrán

-No te pases Josh

-No, Efrán, no te pases tú

-Cállense de una vez por todas ¿sí? Escúchenme bien par de tarados- dijo Sheccid metiéndole un golpe en la coronilla a su primo y su hermano-. Lo que quise decir con eso de que si dormí con Elám es que dormimos en la misma habitación brutos… pero claro, ustedes como siempre dejan volar su cochina y pervertida mente y lo tergiversan todo ¿verdad?

-Pero… pero

-Entonces… tu… él… nada

-Así es tarados- dijo Sheccid bastante cabreada-. Nada paso entre Elám y yo… si serán brutos… ya me echaron a perder la mañana, yo que me levantaba tan contenta por ver el amanecer en la playa ¡Y lo han arruinado! Gracias a su drama el sol ya salió y me lo he perdido. Deberían de ser nombrados los reyes del drama… un titulo más para su colección ¡Argh!

La pelirroja salió de la habitación dejando a James y Joshua sin palabras y totalmente avergonzados por lo ocurrido pero también dejando a mas de una persona presente en esa habitación muy feliz debido a que todo ese malentendido había sido aclarado.

Era ya poco más de medio día, el sol se encontraba en su apogeo y nuestros chicos se estaban disfrutando de la playa. James y Joshua se disculparon con la pelirroja por "arruinarle el día" pero ella los había mandado derechito a pedirle disculpas a Elám dado que era a él a quien casi matan de asfixia. Elám, Sheccid, James y Efrán jugaban algo de voleibol playero, Assaf surfeaba con Dhamar, Joshua andaba por ahí de "cacería" como él solía llamarlo, y Altaír, como buena hija de Fleur, estaba tirada sobre una toalla bronceándose.

-¡Hey prima! ¿Por qué no vienes y te unes al equipo de Elám y Efrán? A ver si así se salvan de la paliza que les estamos dando- pido Sheccid a su prima sonriente mientras sostenía el balón

-Serás mala Shecci- reclamo Efrpan

-Lo que quieras guapo, pero no puedes negar que les estamos pateando el trasero- contesto sin amilanarse la chica guiñando un ojo

-Así se habla hermana- elogio James

-¿Vienes o no Altaír?

-Bueno…- cedió la rubia sabiendo que no pararían hasta conseguir lo que querían

-Eso

Los cinco muy entretenidos volvieron a su juego, hay que decir que James y Sheccid tenían un don, eran muy buenos en cualquier deporte que se les ocurriera jugar, y los deportes muggles no eran la excepción, si que le estaban pateando el trasero a los otros, ganaban por una diferencia de cinco puntos, lo cual es bastante en el Voleibol.

Una hora después el partido terminó con la victoria total de los hermanos Potter y coincidió con la llegada de Joshua quien venía acompañado pero no se notaba muy contento por eso, en cuanto se acerco supieron el por qué.

-Miren nada más y nada menos con quien me tope- anuncio con un tono de voz totalmente irónico

-Marishka…- saludo James con una ligera sonrisa

-Hola Jay… nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo enseguida la chica poniendo cara de tonta y moviendo las pestañas de manera exagerada

Sheccid frunció el entrecejo ante ese saludo mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a la rubia de bote esa que acababa de llegar, ella era la única que tenía derecho de decirle así a su hermano, una regla no escrita pero regla al fin y al cabo.

-Eso parece…- respondió James no muy convencido de que ese hecho le agradara

-¿No es tremenda casualidad que me haya topado con Joshi? la playa es taaan grande

-Podría serlo más- murmuro el pelirrojo dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa a su primo

-¿Vienes sola o qué?- preguntó Dhamar sin molestarse en disimular su apatía

-No, mi familia viene conmigo- respondió aún sin perder la sonrisa Marishka

-¿Y no se estarán preguntando donde estas?- intervino Sheccid

-No lo creo, les dije que vendría para acá

-Si estas de vacaciones con tu familia deberías de pasar más tiempo con ellos ¿no?- la pelirroja volvió a insistir

-No te preocupes, lo haré, pero ahora vine a ver a Jay

Bueno, no cabía duda, esa chica era realmente demasiado borde y no captaba para nada las indirectas sutiles que no paraban de tirarle Sheccid y Dhamar para que se largará de allí de manera inmediata y los dejará en paz, pero más que nada para que se quitará de encima de James; como último recurso pensaron usar el plan #23 para quitarle a una chica encimosa a cualquiera de los chicos, se alejaron un poco con Altaír bajo el pretexto de ir por la toalla de esta ultima y ahí conferenciaron la estrategia a seguir.

-Bueno prima contamos contigo ¿vale? No nos vayas a dejar mal- dijo solemnemente Sheccid como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte

-Para nada, esa tipa no me cae… además James está con Jaziel

-Ese es otro problema del que nos ocuparemos después- murmuro Dhamar

-¿Qué es lo que dices Dhamar? No te escuché bien- pregunto Altaír

-Solo decía que debemos de actuar ya

Las chicas voltearon a ver y notaron que la tal Marishka cada vez se encontraba más cerca de James, en ese momento estaba hablando con la tan pegada a su cara que no veían nada del rostro del moreno, los demás tan solo veían la escena aguantándose la risa ante los desesperados intentos de James por alejarse de ella

-Suficiente- dijo Sheccid-. Nadie más que yo puede poner en aprietos al cabeza de chorlito ¿listas chicas?

Las rubias y la pelirroja se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás unos cuantos metros más allá, al llegar junto a ellos Dhamar y Sheccid se sentaron entre James y Marishka, mientras Altaír anunciaba resueltamente que iría por algo de beber y que regresaba enseguida dado que ninguna de las chicas quiso acompañarle, una perfecta imitación de mirada de molestia se poso en su cara y se marcho aparentemente indignada.

-Permiso querida pero quiero estar con mi hermano- "sutilmente" Sheccid quito a la rubia de bote y se sentó a lado de James-. Hermanito ¿recuerdas que quedamos en escribir a mamá y papá? Deben de estar preocupados por nosotros ¿Por qué no nos vamos a escribirles?

-Excelente idea Sheccid- le siguió el juego Dhamar-. Podemos ir todos y de paso escribirle a nuestros padres ¿no creen chicos? Deben de estar ansiosos por saber que tal nos va

-Claro- dijo Joshua captando la idea mientras echaba una mirada significativa a James que lucía aun algo confundido-. Mamá debe de morir por saber de mí… si soy su tesoro más preciado

-Ha de morir pero por saber que estás vivo, si sigues completo y por saber si no has ido a parar a una correccional del extranjero Josh, eso sin mencionar que quiere saber si no la volverás abuela

-Muy gracioso Assaf, solo por eso ya no serás mi cuñado. Lo siento Dhamar tu hermano insiste en separarnos- dijo con expresión dramática y llevándose la mano al pecho el pelirrojo

-Ya quisieras- dijo divertida la chica

Marishka estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, en parte eso buscaban las chicas, hacerle ver que no encajaba para nada con ellos y que nunca sin importar lo que hiciera lo haría, Sheccid era Potter pero también era Weasley y era muy pero que muy celosa con su hermano, no cualquier chica podía acercarse a él, es más ella ya tenía a la candidata perfecta para James ahora solo faltaba que el tarado de su hermano abriera los ojos y la notará pero mientras tanto ella se encargaría de protegerlo de la multitud de chicas huecas que solo lo buscaban por su físico, su popularidad en el colegio o la fama y fortuna de su padre.

-Oh Altaír ya estás aquí, te has tardado- comento Joshua que ya se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto

-Había gente- dijo la chica Weasley sonriendo y arrodillándose ante James y Sheccid

-¿Qué traes en ese vaso?- pregunto enseguida Dhamar, los demás chicos, excepto James que seguía tratando de captar eso de ir a escribirle a sus padres sonrieron sospechando lo que vendría a continuación

-Piña colada- respondió Dhamar dándole un trago a la bebida

-Mi favorita- dijo Dhamar chocando las palmas de las manos y poniendo una bella sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Me das?

-No te lo mereces, no quisiste acompañarme a comprarla- dijo cambiando su cara a una de ligera molestia Altaír y fingiendo indignación

-Anda Al, di que si, además tu nunca mencionaste que irías por Piña Colada- apunto Dhamar colocando una cara de niña buena digna de elogio

-No sabía que vendían- contesto cortante Altaír

-¿Lo ves?, no es mi culpa- soltó con total desparpajo Dhamar, Elám sonrió mientras pensaba que su amiga era la mejor

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Altaír rodando los ojos

-¿Me darás?

-¿Tengo alternativa?

-Sabes que no

-Ya que, toma un poco…- la rubia bufó

Altaír alargo la mano para darle el vaso a Dhamar, quien paso la suya por delante de Marishka, pero justo cuando esta iba a tomarlo…

-Yo quiero primero

… Sheccid metió la mano y golpeo "accidentalmente" el vaso haciendo que el contenido se derramará totalmente sobre la rubia de bote que se había ido a inmiscuir en medio de su perfecto día en la playa y que ahora se enteraría y recibiría una lección por encima haberse atrevido a llamar a James por el diminutivo que solo Sheccid podía usar con él, así había sido desde la infancia y así seguiría siempre.

-¿Cómo te atreves chiquilla?- al parecer a esta no le cayó muy bien el baño helado

-Error… gran error- murmuro Efrán.

-¿A quién le has dicho chiquilla?- pregunto Sheccid parándose y poniéndose delante de ella

-Te lo he dicho a ti torpe ¿o es que acaso ves a otra chiquilla con dedos de mantequilla por aquí?- respondió ella parándose también y perdiendo por primera vez la sonrisa tonta que parecía tenía tatuada en la boca

Joshua frunció el entrecejo, Elám negó divertido con la cabeza, Efrán rodo los ojos, Dhamar y Altaír sonrieron y James finalmente regreso de Babaria

-¿Aparte de ti dices?- regreso la pregunta Sheccid sin inmutarse

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Es que acaso no te sabes más palabras querida? La única neurona que tienes no da para más seguramente

-¡James! ¿No dirás nada?

-La nena no puede defenderse sola… bu… bu… Jay ayúdala pobrecita, ¿no ves que la mala de tu hermana la empapo de liquido? Se ha de estar derritiendo por la Piña Colada que le cayó encima… ¡Por Merlín, sale humo de su cabeza! Ah no, eso debe de ser por el esfuerzo que hace al pensar

Los demás estaban que se destornillaban de la risa, esa chica estaba muy mal si pensaba por un solo segundo que James se pondría de su parte y enfrentaría a Sheccid por ella… entonces cometió el peor error de todos, lo imperdonable, arruino cualquier oportunidad que pudo haber soñado tener con James en alguno de sus tontos delirios. Al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja le tiro a dar una cachetada, golpe que nunca llego a dar por que la mano de James la detuvo en el aire, decir que el moreno la fulminaba con la mirada seria en realidad decir poco.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas de aquí- dijo James con voz dura

-Pero Jay la tipa esa empezó

-La "tipa esa" es mi hermana, es mi gemela ¿entiendes?- siguió con un matiz de voz inflexible y que no admitía replicas-. Si te metes con ella te metes conmigo, ibas a golpearla eso no se lo permito a nadie ¿oíste? Así que vete de aquí y nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros. No te quiero ver a menos de dos metros de Sheccid, soy prefecto y Efrán es Premio Anual así que podemos hacer tu vida de los más miserable- el chico Black asintió para mostrar que no estaban jugando, el también se había puesto de pie al ver el intento de Marishka por golpear a Sheccid.

Marishka VanHellsing se fue bastante indignada y dirigiendo una mirada de rencor a la pelirroja quien tan solo le devolvió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia después de todo había logrado su cometido como siempre que se lo proponía.

(N/A: ^^`creo que me emocione con la descripción del guapísimo Weasley)

(N/A: me lo maltratan al pobre ¬¬`)

(N/A: y a esta loca que le pasa ¿Quién dijo que puede decirle Joshi a MI pelirrojo?…cof…cof… quiero decir al pelirrojo)

(N/A: medio lento el muchacho ^^`)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Regresando de vacaciones  
**

No era mucho más tarde de las nueve de la mañana en el Valle de Godric y a pesar que en las casas números 10, 12, 13 y 14 no se había dormido mucho durante la noche anterior ya había movimiento en todas ellas. En la casa número 10 había un matrimonio sentado en la mesa de la cocina, en total y completo silencio. La noche no había sido calmada para el matrimonio Potter, se suponía que sus hijos regresarían la tarde anterior de sus vacaciones en la playa pero como siempre, y tal y como lo había temido Ginny al dejarlos ir, les había dado por armar una de las suyas y en lugar de regresar a la hora debida se dignaron a asomarse hasta las seis de la mañana de ese día y encima totalmente borrachos, después de eso el matrimonio se había encerrado en su habitación a discutir.

Por suerte ese incómodo y tenso silencio fue cortado por Sirius y Jaina. Los dos por lo visto tampoco habían dormido mucho más que ellos, ya que las ojeras y la cara de mala leche lo demostraban, pero no parecía que se hubieran peleado entre sí. Sirius entró como si fuera su propia casa, más o menos lo era, se sirvió él también una taza de café y se sentó al lado de su ahijado, sacudiéndole el hombro, quien lo saludo de forma mecánica.

-Buenos días – saludó Jaina sentándose al lado de Ginny, con Alkes en el regazo-¿peleados?

-Mejor no sacamos el tema – cortó Ginny mandando una mirada fulminante en dirección a Harry

-¿Qué, cómo llegaron los chicos? – preguntó Sirius.

-Mitad y mitad – contesto Harry – a Sheccid ya la conoces, venía totalmente pasada y James, bueno él en realidad no iba mal pero sigue siendo igual de culpable ¿Y Efrán?

-Durmiendo. La agarro bien gorda- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa- creo que no volverá a probar una gota de alcohol en los próximos meses, aún no se cómo es que lo hizo, nunca había visto a mi hijo así.

-Buenos días familia – saludó Ron entrando junto con Remus a la cocina- ¿qué tal vuestras más grandes creaciones?

-¿Mi moto? – dijo Sirius haciéndose el tonto – bien, gracias

-Joshua se va a pasar el resto de su vida podando el césped por órdenes expresas de su madre- dijo Ron un poco preocupado- Hermione está de lo más enfadada, dice que toda la culpa es tuya Sirius, claro que también culpa a mis hermanos- Sirius se atragantó con el café

-Ah que Hermione, dile que yo también la quiero- dijo irónicamente Sirius.

-Estaba de lo más enfadada, siento pena por Joshua pero le advertí que no liara ninguna y vean con que sale- Ron se veía preocupado

-Ya se le pasará, ya sabes cómo es- dijo Harry en un intento de animar a su amigo y cuñado-, pero has de reconocer que esta vez se pasaron- Ron asintió

-Son iguales a ti cuando tenías su edad Sirius- dijo Remus-. Tonks también estaba de lo más enfadada con Elám… ese crío no aprende.

-Vale, vale – dijo Sirius levantando las manos en señal de rendición – lo entiendo, ya entendí, como quieran, la culpa es mía así que por lo tanto yo me encargaré del castigo ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Pero si lo estaban o no, no lo supo porque en ese momento bajó James con el pelo mojado, despeinado y con pinta de no haber dormido nada, vestido con una bermuda negra y una camiseta blanca. Solo al ver la cara que ponían los adultos supo de inmediato que no había sido una buena idea levantarse a pesar de que no pudiese dormir. Todos se le quedaron mirando haciendo que el pequeño Potter se encogiera sobre sí mismo. El enfado que vio en los ojos de sus padres le estaba perforando las entrañas.

-Bu…bue...buenos días – tartamudeó acabando de bajar las escaleras y acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal la resaca? – le preguntó Ron sonriendo.

-Bien tío Ron, no tengo resaca – contestó tímidamente sentándose al lado de Remus, que lo miraba seriamente.

Esta vez sí que la habían hecho buena, porque era muy raro que Remus tuviera ese aspecto, Remus siempre conservaba su aspecto calmado y afable. Intentando no mirar a nadie a los ojos se sirvió un poco de zumo de naranja con las manos temblorosas. Tenía una sed horrible.

Harry a pesar de estar enfadado no podía dejar de sentir un poco de pena por su hijo. Sabía, o más bien intuía que él no tenía la culpa de haber llegado tan tarde. Seguramente habían sido Sheccid, Elám y Joshua los que liarán todo y se asegurarán de que ni James ni Efrán se echarán para atrás pero no podía dejarlo inmune a él del castigo. Sin embargo, tuvo un poco de compasión de él (dado que según pudo averiguar fue gracias a su hijo que Dhamar y su sobrina Altaír habían llegado a su casa a tiempo y sin tener problemas con sus padres) y esperó a que se acabara de tomar el zumo, sabía la sed que podía dar una noche loca de alcohol. 

-¿No van a decirme nada?- preguntó James dejando el vaso en la mesa y sin poder aguantar por más tiempo el tenso silencio.

-Te vamos a decir que vayas a despertar a tus compañeros de fiesta, queremos hablarles acerca de su castigo- dijo Sirius con voz seria, lo cual solo contribuyo a asustar más a James.

-¿Qué?- dijo totalmente espantado. Como tuviera que despertar a su hermana y a Elám le iban a matar.

-Ya lo has oído – ratifico Sirius sin mostrar el mas mínimo atisbo de compasión en su voz, cosa muy rara en él para con ellos – dentro de quince minutos los quiero a los cinco aquí, duchados, vestidos, despiertos y totalmente listos para empezar a trabajar.

-Tío Ron, por favor – suplicó James, pero esta vez no sirvió de nada porque su tío Ron no le dijo nada, sino que con una mirada significativa dirigida a la escalera dejó por zanjado el tema.

James sabiendo que por más que dijera no le iban a perdonar decidió sacar de dentro su valentía Gryffindor y levantándose se dirigió escaleras arriba a despertar a su hermana. Se detuvo delante de la habitación que estaba contigua a la suya y llamó fuertemente con los nudillos en la puerta, rezando para que no estuviera muy dormida y con eso bastase para despertarle. Esperó diez segundos a ver si recibía una señal de respuesta pero no tuvo esa suerte. Volvió a llamar. Nada.

-Mierda- se dijo. Tendría que entrar y esperar que la resaca le adormeciera los instintos asesinos cosa que en realidad dudaba mucho.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y enseguida descubrió por qué su querida hermana no le había escuchado cuando llamaba a la puerta. Estaba durmiendo boca abajo, completamente destapada y con la cabeza totalmente cubierta por las almohadas. Si no fuera porque veía cómo su cuerpo se movía rítmicamente hubiese pensado que se había ahogado.

-Sheccid- dijo tímidamente. Pero Sheccid se encontraba totalmente en brazos de Morfeo- Sheccid- insistió esta vez zarandeándola un poco. Tampoco- ¡DENEB!- gritó bastante cerca de la oreja de su hermana.

Eso sí que logró despertarla pero las consecuencias no fueron del todo buenas y agradables para James. Sheccid se había asustado al escuchar su segundo nombre e instintivamente le había pegado un almohadazo a quien había osado gritarle tal cosa, teniendo James tan mala suerte que le había dado en la cara.

-¿Qué coño haces?- gritó ahora la chica enfadada, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque su propia voz le resonó en la cabeza 20mil veces más alto de lo normal- ¡baja el volumen, baja el volumen!- dijo incoherentemente tapándose los oídos- ¿por qué me despiertas?

-Todos están enfadados- le dijo su hermano- y quieren que estemos abajo en quince minutos, voy a despertar a los otros- y dicho esto bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Lupin cruzando el jardín para no tener que pasar de nuevo por la cocina.

Una vez dentro de la casa fue directamente a la habitación de Elám. Desde fuera se podía escuchar como el chico estaba roncando escandalosamente. Decidió dejarse de tonterías y pasó adentro directamente. Como siempre, la habitación estaba hecha una lechuzería. Elám estaba en su cama durmiendo totalmente desnudo con una mano encima de sus ojos y la otra agarrando la sábana, que apenas le cubría la cintura, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

-Con la de chicas que pagarían por ver esto- susurró amargado James, pero esta vez no se acercó tanto como con su hermana, si no que se quedó a una distancia prudencial para evitar golpes fortuitos.

Justo cuando ya estaba cogiendo aire para llamar a su amigo vio el minicomponente encima del escritorio y tuvo una idea. Se acercó y vio que las luces parpadeaban marcando la canción de la pista número 5. ¿No adoraba Elám tanto a Gun's and Roses? pues que lo despertaran ellos. Subió el volumen a tope y le die al play. Un coro de cuatro voces gritaron las primeras frases y una guitarra eléctrica empezó a sonar con fuerza. Elám pegó tal bote de su cama que parecía un ángel con alas y todo.

-¡Me cago en...!- gritó fuertemente intentando gritar más que el cantante. Con una fuerte patada le dio a la mesa, tirando el minicomponente y ocasionando que dejará de sonar para dirigirse hacia James que estaba en el suelo riendo a carcajadas- ¿qué haces tú aquí?- dijo acercándose a él sin mostrar ningún tipo de pudor por ir desnudo.

-Quieren...jajaja... que...están...jajaja- intentaba decir James le era imposible parar de reír.

-Como no hables Jimmy te vas a comer el minicomponente- amenazó Elám seriamente. Y James detuvo su risa de golpe.

-Nuestros padres están enfadados- dijo- y quieren que dentro de diez minutos estemos en mi casa para pegarnos la bronca y castigarnos.

-Pues te regresas y les dices que dentro de un par de horas voy, ¿eh?- dijo el metamorfomago descaradamente tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Tu padre está muy enfadado, nunca lo había visto así, yo no le desobedecería una vez más.

-Está bien, Pepito Grillo, dentro de diez minutos estoy ahí- gruño el chico y se encaminó hacia la ducha.

Sólo quedaba Efrán y Joshua y aun estaba vivo, Efrán era mucho más inofensivo y Joshua no le haría nada, su integridad física no corría peligro ya podía considerarse a salvo. Tal como había hecho en casa de los Lupin entro en la de los Black y fue directamente hacia la habitación de Efrán, pero éste ya no estaba durmiendo así que tan solo le dio el mensaje y después salió rumbo a casa de los Weasley para despertar a su primo. Entro a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Joshua, su sorpresa fue grande al ver al pelirrojo sentado en la cama con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cara. Al oír ruido levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa forzada a su primo.

-Hola, James

-Buenos días- contestó mientras se sentaba al lado de su primo que no tenía buena cara- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si una manada de hipogrifos desbocados me hubiesen pasado por encima- contestó rascándose la cabeza y despeinando su pelo- ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Tú madre debe estar en el Ministerio y tu padre se encuentra en mi casa, por eso he venido, dentro de unos cinco minutos hemos de estar allí para que nos castiguen, están muy enfadados.

-No me extraña- dijo Joshua- yo lo estaría conmigo mismo si me acordara de la mitad de las cosas de ayer- se levantó un poco tambaleante- ¿fuimos a un museo o ha sido una pesadilla?

-Fuimos al Ateneo- reconoció James levantándose él también- pero bueno, ya te lo cuento de camino, ve a darte una ducha, te espero abajo, no quiero volver a aparecer por ahí solo.

Esa era la razón por la que el moreno había dejado a su primo como la última persona en recibir su visita a pesar de que su casa se encontraba a lado de la suya, ni de loco volvía a aparecerse solo en su casa, el Sirius molesto le daba más miedo que su propia madre.

Cuando Joshua y James llegaron de nuevo a casa de los Potter, Sheccid y Efrán ya estaban en el salón sentados en el sofá con los adultos delante suyo en clara pose de enojo. Parecía que Sirius estaba tomando el mando de la situación. Hay que decir que para la mala suerte de uno de ellos Tonks se encontraba ahí, dejó un rato su puesto en el Ministerio por estar presente en la "ejecución" pintoresca que tendría lugar al ser su tío el ejecutor, cosa que había sido imposible para Hermione.

-¿Y Elám?- preguntó Remus a los recién llegados que se sentaron al lado de Efrán.

-Ya viene- respondió no muy convencido James, aunque esperaba que por una vez en su vida Elám tuviera un poco de cordura. Y por lo visto sí que la tenía porque medio minuto después apareció, con el pelo chorreando agua, con los pantalones vaqueros sin abrochar y una camiseta en la mano.

-Buenos días- saludó simpáticamente, a él la resaca no se le notaba tanto- ¿han dormido bien?

-No te pases de graciosillo, Elám- le cortó Tonks, que se acercó a su hijo con cara de muy mala leche- ¿esta es manera de presentarte?- dijo arrebatándole la camiseta de las manos- quieres ponerte... ¿qué es eso?- susurró con voz peligrosa al ver una marca amoratada en la base del cuello de su hijo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente pasándose la mano donde señalaba su madre. Sabía perfectamente qué era.- ¡ah! ¿Esto? ¿A estas alturas te lo tengo que contar, madre? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué papá nunca te ha hecho ninguno?

-¡Ya basta, Elám!- dijo autoritariamente Remus mirando seriamente a su hijo que se trago su sonrisa burlona y miró a su padre.

-Lo siento- dijo poniéndose la camiseta negra y abrochándose los pantalones. Una vez listo, se sentó al lado de Sheccid.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos y en un acuerdo silencioso fue Sirius quien empezó a hablar, habían decidido que fuera él quien lo manejará ya que al parecer se lo había tomado como personal por tanto reclamo que había recibido acerca de que el comportamiento de los chicos era su culpa.

-Si el alcohol no les ha matado la última neurona que les quedaba supongo que saben por qué están aquí, ¿no?- les dijo mirando a cada uno directamente a los ojos.

-Sí- dijeron flojito los cinco para nada acostumbrados a ser reñidos por Sirius.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Remus y los chicos tuvieron la impresión de que estaban en una clase de defensa.

-Porque nos pasamos un poquito de la hora- contestó Elám a su padre.

-¿Un poquito?- interrumpió Harry- un poquito equivalente a tres horas, muy bien chicos, cada vez me van demostrando más lo maduros que son

-Padre…- se atrevió a decir Joshua

-No, hijo, mejor déjalo que tú te llevas la palma en burradas- le cortó Ron- vas a estar podando el césped de lo que queda de verano- le dijo mirando directamente a su hijo.

-Y ya que estás puesto el nuestro también- dijo Sirius.

-Y no hay dos sin tres- añadió Harry- ah sí, y también el de Remus ya que van por ahí

-Y eso a las ocho de la mañana- siguió Remus.

-Los queremos en casa a las siete de la tarde y pobres de ustedes si se pasan cinco minutos, ¿qué digo cinco minutos? ¡Cinco segundos!- dijo Harry mirando a sus dos hijos.

-Y van a estar haciendo de amas de casa el resto de verano y ni se les ocurra protestar, porque sino el castigo se va a extender a Hogwarts ¿ha quedado claro?- preguntó Sirius.

-Puedo decir algo papá- preguntó tímidamente Efrán. Como ninguno de los adultos dijo nada tomó eso como un sí- sólo quiero decir que lo sentimos, sabemos que hemos traicionado su confianza y que están decepcionados. Se nos fue de las manos, pero que sepan que no volverá a pasar.

-Muy bonito, ya apareció el abogado defensor- ironizó Sirius-claro que no volverá a pasar, porque no volverán a salir hasta que tengan treinta. Y ahora piérdanse, en la cocina tenéis una lista de cosas por hacer redactada especialmente por mí y más les vale que la lista esté acabada para el final del verano.

Cabizbajos los chicos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la cocina donde la lista no era precisamente pequeña. Esta vez, si que la habían liado. Y mucho.

La primera semana de castigo fue fatal para ellos, especialmente para Elám y Efrán, para los cuales hacer cualquier cosa sin magia era una tarea fuera de otro mundo, para uno porque estuviese o no en Hogwarts el ministerio ya no detectaba sus poderes y para otro porque en su casa lo único que no estaba relacionado con la magia era la tele, su estéreo y otros objetos de entretenimiento. La noche del sábado tuvieron que suspender cualquier plan que pudiese celebrarse más allá de las siete de la tarde para cenar en el jardín de los Black aprovechando las cálidas noches del verano. Como regla general, eso no era ningún castigo para ellos, que escuchando a sus padres recordar sus tiempos de colegio no sólo se partían de la risa sino que también tomaban buena nota para futuras aventuras en las que la mayoría de las veces, las víctimas terminaban siendo el grupito de Slytherin capitaneado por Dominique Malfoy.

Pero aquella velada no iba a ser un divertimento para ellos ya que tuvieron que pasarse toda la tarde preparando la cena. A la mesa estaban sentados desde hacía ya bastante rato los ocho adultos. El jardín estaba iluminado con unas esferas de luz flotantes, que les permitía ver en la noche cerrada de luna nueva. En una esquina de la mesa, los hombres hablaban repantigados en las sillas sobre el último partido de quidditch de la temporada hasta que sus hijos salieron de la casa y se tiraron sobre las sillas dejando los brazos colgando a cada lado.

-¿Y la comida?- preguntó Hermione al verlos tan panchos, les dedicó a sus amigas una mirada cómplice pero mantuvo un el gesto de seriedad delante de ellos.

-En la cocina- le contestó felizmente Sheccid estirando los brazos y bostezando. Los adultos les miraron significativamente esperando a que se levantaran y trajeran la comida pero ellos les devolvieron las miradas con gestos de "¿qué esperan para ir a buscarla?"

-¿Qué?-preguntó Joshua descaradamente- ¿no tienen bastante con esclavizarnos todo el día en la casa?, que por cierto ¡Vaya casas!, bien podían haber comprado un apartamento ¿Y ahora encima quieren que sirvamos la cena? Perdonen que se los diga, pero con este cuerpo y esta cara, antes que camarero sería streapboy.

Sirius, Harry y Remus tuvieron que contener la risa al ver el gesto de desesperación de los padres del chico, Hermione estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia él para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza y que así se le quitasen todos los pajaritos que tenía, pero James y Efrán se levantaron en silencio y con la cabeza baja, sin hacer ningún tipo de protesta para entrar en la cocina por la comida ya que eran los más responsables de ellos y se sentían muy avergonzados de lo ocurrido el día en que se suponía regresaban de la playa. Los demás vieron esto como una traición a su huelga; sin embargo se vieron obligados a hacer lo mismo y se fueron para la casa farfullando algo como "lame botas".

-¿No les dan un poquito de pena?- preguntó Sirius tirándose sobre la mesa para acercarse a las chicas y que así ellos no oyeran su debilidad.

-¡No!- saltaron al unísono Hermione, Ginny y Tonks.

-Bueno, a mí un poquito- dijo Jaina tímidamente pensando en que ella había hecho cosas bastante parecidas o peores- Pero eso no significa que les vayamos a levantar el castigo ni mucho menos.

-Es que estábamos pensando en cómo habría sido el castigo que nos habrían puesto a nosotros si nos hubiesen pillado cuando Sirius cumplió los quince- explicó Remus en el mismo tono que lo había hecho su amigo antes. Ambos cruzaron una mirada maliciosa y empezaron a reírse.

-¡Ya te digo! Nos escapamos del colegio y nos fuimos a Hogsmeade- exclamó Sirius, olvidándose ya de que tenía que hablar bajo- ¡Cómo estaba la...!- Jaina carraspeó sonoramente e intentó poner un gesto de enfado pero no estaba teniendo un buen resultado- la... la tarta, cariño. Mmm... ¡Cómo estaba la tarta!

-Sí, la tarta ¡y la rubia!- Remus sabía que Jaina estaba bromeando así que no pudo resistirse a confesar cómo se las había gastado aquella noche Sirius.

-Tú siempre tan bocazas, Moony. Claro que no estaba tan buena como la morena ésa que no te quitaste de encima en toda la noche ¡Ups!- Sirius se tapó inocentemente la boca, como si lo que acababa de contar hubiera sido un fallo técnico.- Pero no se enfaden chicas, si hasta que no empezamos a salir con ustedes no fuimos capaces de sentar la cabeza.

-Sirius, mi vida, tú jamás has sentado la cabeza.- le aclaró Jaina- él se quedó unos instantes meditando esa opción y finalmente le guiñó el ojo descaradamente.

-¿Pero a que eso te encanta?- Sirius no había perdido ni la espontaneidad ni la cara dura con la que había enamorado a Jaina años atrás y con la que seguía haciendo reír a todos sus amigos.

-Si es que no teníais remedio. Si hubiesen sido como yo. – Ron hablo poniendo cara de niño bueno, pero nadie se creyó mucho esa responsabilidad a decir verdad.

-¡Habló el responsable!-Exclamó Harry con ironía- Recuerda cuando cumpliste dieciséis, que aquella noche te la cogiste más gorda que la que traía el otro día tu hijo- Se rascó un momento la cabeza pensando- ¿o eso fue en mi cumpleaños?

-Fue en los dos- aclaró Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa irónica pero divertida. Los conocía como la palma de su mano, y aunque Ron había sido siempre más formal también tenía sus buenas historias que callar para que Joshua no tomara mal ejemplo.

-¿Qué fue en qué dos?- preguntó Efrán con las manos cargadas de platos, pero ninguno contestó a su pregunta así que él muy prudentemente y evitando nuevos problemas prefirió callar.

Tres días después de aquella cena los chicos volvían a estar haciendo las labores de la casa. Se habían tenido que levantar temprano aunque por suerte ese día no les tocaba cortar el césped. Estaban en el garaje de los Weasley, donde el desastre era algo mucho más que patente. Ron no había sido capaz de poner orden allí en dieciséis años que llevaban en esa casa y ahora había aprovechado el castigo de sus hijos, metiendo ese trabajo en la lista de Sirius, para evitar futuras discusiones con Hermione.

-Tu padre el concepto de basura no lo tiene muy claro ¿verdad?- dijo Efrán mirando con repulsión una estaca medio carcomida con lo que parecían cuatro palitos maltrechos en uno de los entremos.

-Es su primera escoba – aclaró Joshua- ¡Es que es un sentimental!

-Lo que es... ¡es un retorcido!- gritó Elám malhumorado, saliendo de debajo de un montón de cajas que se le habían caído encima - ¿a quién le han pedido consejo para castigarnos? ¿A Snape?

-Lo dudo- le dijo Sheccid sacudiéndole el polvo de la cabeza- A Snape no le pedirían ni la hora, pero no me extrañaría que fuese cosa de mi madre. ¡Bonita es poniendo castigos! Ya nos podíamos haber buscado otra jefa para Gryffindor. Sirius estaría bien, le duele el alma quitarnos algún punto.

Los chicos afirmaron riéndose y siguieron con la inacabable tarea de ordenar aquel caos. Tendrían que haber estado hasta la hora de comer, pero a las doce de la mañana cuatro lechuzas entraron en el garaje y le entregaron una carta a cada uno, con su dirección en letras verdes y el sello de Hogwarts estampado en el sobre.

-Puff, ¡Vaya montón de libros nuevos!- exclamó Sheccid- Y encima este año comenzarán a machacarnos con los EXTASI's

-Bueno yo al menos los tengo a ustedes, me ayudarán ¿no?

-Claro hermanito, siempre es un placer recordarte lo tonto que eres mientras corrijo tus errores- soltó Sheccid para molestar a su hermano, no es que James fuera un mal estudiante pero en definitiva había materias que no se le daban como por ejemplo Pociones y no ayudaba en nada la manía que les tenía Snape

-Serás….

-Que haya paz chicos- dijo interviniendo Efrán-. Vamos James que sabes que siempre puedes contar con mis apuntes de año pasado, y deja de una vez de preocuparte por el pelo grasiento y quizá te sorprendas de lo que puedas hacer, después de todo tía Ginny es genial preparando pociones y si Sheccid le saco el don no veo por qué un poco no pudo haber pasado a ti

-Y habla el que se dejo todos los genes de sus padres- dijo Joshua sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres decir Josh?- le pregunto Efrán volteando a verlo

-Que va a ser ¿acaso tú no has visto quiénes son tus padres? Eres hijo de Sirius Black y de Jaina Witter, tus padres fueron leyenda en Hogwarts y tú has salido de lo más bien portado amigo ¿Qué te hiciste con sus genes?

-Ya va, ya va, no fastidien al Delegado, déjenlo en paz- dijo interfiriendo Elán

-Oh si y encima haber si no te nombran Premio Anual este año, con eso de que eres el alumno modelo

Agosto se había cobrado ya más de la mitad del mes, así que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el colegio. Entre los castigos que los chicos tenían que cumplir cada mañana y que sus padres apenas les dirigían la palabra, todavía no habían comprado los útiles para el nuevo curso. Todos esperaban la visita al Callejón Diagon en breve, donde podrían hablar con otros de sus compañeros de Hogwarts y contarles lo bien que se lo habían pasado en vacaciones, salvo por la objeción de que tenían llagas en las manos de tanto podar el jardín.

-Esto es una gran mierda.- protestó Joshua por enésima vez en la semana.

Hacía un sol de justicia y estaban en el jardín de su casa, trabajando como mulas, mientras sus padres tomaban un refresco a la sombra de un árbol, cercanos a la piscina. Ron y Harry se acababan de quitar la camiseta, para zambullirse en el agua y lucir así sus perfectos cuerpos, ante sus mujeres.

- Presumidos...- masculló el chico como si quisiera demostrar que él estaba en mejor forma.- ¡Eh, enano, acaba tú con esta parte!- James levantó la cabeza de su máquina de podar y alzó una ceja.

Era la segunda vez que le hacían eso. Dos minutos antes, su hermana y Elám se habían pirado a la parte de atrás del jardín, que ya estaba podada, donde sus padres no pudieran verlos y habían ordenado a James y Efrán que hicieran sus partes.

-¡Pero vaya geta!- protestó el chico Potter, pero era demasiado tarde. Joshua había salido caminando con aspecto de héroe de guerra dispuesto a ganar la batalla final, hacia donde Hermione estaba tumbada en una hamaca, hablando tranquilamente con Ginny y Jaina.

-Mamá, esto es abuso de menores.- soltó Joshua con las manos en la cintura y el sudor resbalándole por la cara.

-¡Eh, eh, que me tapas el sol!- protestó Ginny, sin apartar los ojos de su revista del corazón. Joshua miró la portada y soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¡Estoy perdiendo mi atractivo!- protestó, en aquella ocasión-. ¡Tendría que estar preparándome para la entrada a Hogwarts y estoy aquí trabajando como un esclavo!

Hermione sonrió interiormente, pero cuando dio un sorbo a su refresco de limón y alzo ligeramente la vista para observar el panorama por debajo de su sombrero observó a la espalda de Joshua, donde Efrán y James eran los únicos que continuaban trabajando bajo el sol, arrugó la frente.

-¿Un esclavo?- inquirió la mujer.- No veo que te mates mucho... ¿y dónde están Sheccid y Elám?

-Estamos aquí...- respondieron los dos chicos al unísono, que acababan de salir de detrás del árbol. Al parecer, confiaban en que Joshua consiguiera ablandar el frío corazón de su madre. Pero mucho se equivocaban.

-En serio, tía Herm, ¿no te damos ni un poquito de pena?- añadió Sheccid.- que soy tu ahijada...

-No pensabas en eso cuando vomitabas sobre la alfombra- gruñó Ginny, que ahora miraba en dirección a la piscina, donde Harry acababa de zambullirse- Ahora atente a las consecuencias...

-Vale, ya.- suspiró Elám.- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos perdonen? Porque va a empezar el curso escolar y todavía no hemos ido al Callejón Diagon y...

-¡Se nos había olvidado!- Elám había enmudecido al ver como las cuatro madres se llevaban la mano a la cabeza.

-Yo tengo que comprar plumas...

-Yo pergaminos...

-Yo unos libros de...

-Yo necesito repuestos de ingredientes para…

-Vale, vale.- interrumpió Elám lanzándoles una sonrisita cómplice a sus amigos.- Y como soy un genio y les he informado...por supuesto van a perdonarnos nuestros castigos... ¿verdad?- Hermione, Ginny, Jaina y Tonks intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

-Muy bien, pequeño genio.- dijo Jaina.- Haremos una cosa. Les daremos un ÚLTIMO voto de confianza- añadió resaltando las palabras.- Les entregaremos una lista con las cosas que necesitamos y les dejaremos ir solos...

-Madrina, pero tú eres capaz de comprar la librería entera...- protestó Efrán quien se había acercado con James al escuchar el alboroto. No le parecía tan buena idea eso de que les encargaran las compras.

-Para eso te tienen a ti corazón...- añadió Tonks con una sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas a su ahijado, que había palidecido.- Si eres capaz de de llegar al Ateneo con varias copas encima...serás capaz de traernos unos cuantos libros...

-Y un auto...- dejó caer Elám como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, un auto no.- negó Hermione rotundamente.

-¿He oído bien?- Sirius, Harry, Ron y Remus, que habían acabado agotados después del extenso baño en la piscina, se dirigían hacia ellos, secándose el pelo con una toalla y salpicando agua al pasar.- ¿Un auto?

-Y les damos el tiempo que quieran para... para lo que ya saben tío Sirius.- Joshua se pasó una mano por el pelo, chuleándose, por la cara que había puesto Sirius al mirar a Jaina en bikini.

-¡Ah, y lo del jardín lo posponemos!- dijo Sheccid aprovechando, los padres se miraron entre ellos y Sirius fue el primero en adelantarse

-Trato hecho

(N/A: jajaja yo se que a más de una le encanto eso)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Callejón Diagon  
**

****El miércoles por la mañana estaba prevista para ser realizada la tan esperada visita al callejón Diagon. Cuando los chicos recibieron las listas de lo que tenían que comprar, no les pareció tan buena idea el intercambio como lo había sido al principio. Efrán sería el encargado de llevar todo el material intacto y dejarlo por la puerta trasera de la cocina de cada casa según correspondiera, de modo que su presencia no se notara, haciendo así más viajes que un tonto y siendo tratado "peor que un burro de carga" con palabras textuales de Sheccid.

"_Minimo deberían darle unos cuantos galeones ya que lo marearan con tanto gasto de magia" _había murmurado enojada cruzándose de brazos cuando sus padres les habían expuesto el plan. Efrán había sonreído hacia ella, le había revuelto el cabello y le había plantado un beso en la frente antes de abrazarla mientras le agradecía su preocupación.

Por otro lado, los chicos estaban muy contentos porque por fin podrían ver a sus amigos y salir de la rutina en la que había caído su vida desde que regresaran de la playa. Aquella mañana, la casa de los Potter era un ir y venir continuo de pasos. James andaba del baño de sus padres al suyo, corriendo descalzo, en vaqueros y sin camisa, intentando que su pelo no estuviera tan mareado como de costumbre y lanzándose un spray para tratar de lograr aplacarlo.

Sheccid lo observaba de lo mas risueña desde su habitación, en donde había dejado la puerta abierta a propósito, sentada en la cama y comiendo una manzana. No paraba de reírse, cosa que no ayudaba a su hermano mayor. Hacía horas que ella ya se había arreglado y por lo que sabía Elám, Efrán y Joshua también estaban ya listos desde hacía rato, pero James por otro lado parecía muy nervioso por encontrar la camisa adecuada.

-…Esta no... Ésta es una completa mierda...-decía mientras iba sacando y tirando una a una las camisas de su armario a la cama.- Esta está arrugada, ésta...- se la acercó la nariz y la lanzó con repulsión.- todavía huele a la mexicana...

Media hora después cinco chicos se disponían a surcar los cielos de Godric's Hollow. Elám y Joshua, que vestían sencillamente jeans y camisetas de manga corta estivales, no pudieron parar de reír de lo mucho que se había arreglado James y se llevaban las manos al estomago doblándose por la mitad, las miradas furibundas que el moreno les mandaba solo contribuían a que la risa de los chicos aumentara.

-Jaziel... Jaziel... Jaziel...- canturreaba Sheccid encantada mientras Efrán la tenía cogida en sus brazos y le daba vueltas en el aire.

-Enana...- James levantó un dedo amenazadoramente.- Te la estás jugando...

-Me pregunto...- siguió el juego Elám pasándole un brazo por el cuello a su amigo.- Qué pensará nuestra rubia cuando sepa las aventurillas que...

-A ver, ángel salido de las mismísimas fauces del infierno...- James se zafó del abrazo de Elám con un gesto de total seriedad.- Punto uno, lo de Jaziel y yo es una relación... Liberal... y punto dos... una, una sola palabra... y me encargo de dejarte sin hijos para siempre ¿estamos?- Sheccid y Joshua se revolcaron en el suelo de la risa, por la cara de incredulidad que había puesto Elám.

-Vale, vale.- soltó el chico.- no te tocamos a tu damisela. ¡Cómo se pone por una bromita...!

-Chicos.- Harry, acompañado por los demás padres, salían por la puerta a despedirlos.- Tengan mucho cuidado, vuelvan pronto y...

-Eso sobretodo,- acompañó Sirius.- Cuiden del carro de mi querida esposa...

-No te preocupes, papá.- Efrán hizo un gesto despreocupado.- De eso yo me encargo

-Sí, sí, todo para el que es el responsable.- apoyó Elám. Y antes de que los padres pudieran argumentar algo más, los chicos ya se habían montado en el convertible de Jaina y encendido el motor. Un humo salió de los tubos de escape al sonido de un ronroneo y súbitamente, a una velocidad vertiginosa, el vehículo despego.

-Mi pequeño...- murmuró Jaina al borde de unas lágrimas fingidas y estirando la mano al cielo.- Mira lo que le hacen a mi pequeño...

-Sí, sí, cariño.- refutó Sirius dándole la razón como a los locos y tomándole de una oreja.- Ahora vamos a dentro, que tenemos que explorar la cocina en busca del chocolate...- Sirius divertidamente, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja

-Ese...es mi punto débil...- dijo Jaina guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos, que también se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, a encontrar otros puntos débiles.

El Callejón Diagón se encontraba totalmente repleto de gente. Al parecer, todo mundo había decidido dejar las compras para finales del verano y podían verse desde profesores hasta multitudes de alumnos del colegio. Los chicos, habían aterrizado unas callejuelas antes y minimizado el convertible cuando nadie los estaba mirando para que Efrán pudiera guardárselo en el bolsillo y ahora caminaban bastante juntos, para no perderse y mirando de un lado para otro, buscando a sus amigos.

-Efrán ¿no podrías utilizar tus poderes para buscarlos?- preguntó James harto de caminar entre la gente sin el mas mínimo resultado.

-Y dale con eso.- a Efrán también le agobiaban los atascos, pero no podía hacer nada para hallar a los demás.- Pequeñajo, ¿te tendré que repetir el resto de mi vida que no soy tu maldita brújula de bolsillo y que no puedo usar mis poderes a lo tonto?

-Le compadezco.- comentó Sheccid al oído de Elám, que sonrió.- Desde que nos enteramos de sus poderes James no deja de darle la lata con lo mismo.

Continuaron caminando y deteniéndose de vez en cuando, para mirar los escaparates y entrando en una que otra tienda de las que pasaban para poder ir tachando cosas de sus listas, Efrán había realizado ya unos dos viajes cuando todos se detuvieron abruptamente frente a un escaparate que los atrajo como imán, el de la tienda de Ron, saludaron a Dylan a través del cristal.

James y Sheccid vieron con orgullo como su Saeta de Fuego era admirada, iban a disfrutar muchísimo fanfarroneando en Hogwarts, sobre todo con toda la pandilla de Slytherin's, que eran mucho más arrogantes que ellos y totalmente insoportables. Como no encontraban a sus amigos, los chicos, resignados, fueron a lo primero que deberían haber hecho: terminar en su totalidad de comprar las cosas que sus padres les habían mandado. Efrán hizo unos diez viajes hasta que llevó todo el material a casa. Cuando ya estaban buscando un lugar para comer, vieron a los primeros rostros conocidos salir del Emporio de las lechuzas.

-¡Eh, Sel!- gritó Efrán muy contento corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

Selene Strong se dio la vuelta rápidamente y dejó que su amigo la abrazara mientras correspondía al abrazo con entusiasmo y sonreía radiante de felicidad.

-¡Qué alegría, Efrán! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Dios qué ganas tenía de verte! ¡Sheccid!- Selene sonrió a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola...- masculló quedamente la pelirroja.

De todas formas Selene no la escucho porque los demás chicos se habían acercado a saludarla y la chica se había sonrojado débilmente al ver a Joshua, que parecía haberse vuelto mucho más guapo aquel verano y que no le hacía ni puñetero caso, ya que miraba al interior de la tienda, en donde Assaf, acompañado por Anyrel Murtagh, salía en ese preciso momento.

-¡Hola tío! Veo que aun continúan respirando- James y Efrán chocaron las manos y luego el chico Longbottom fue a saludar a los demás.

-Pero miren nada más si es una de mis nenas preferidas- exclamo sonriendo y totalmente feliz James mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su mejor amiga y la apretaba fuertemente- ¿Cómo has estado princesa?

-Bien… pero diantres James siento tanto el no haber podido acompañarlos a la playa y el no haber ido a tu cumpleaños… soy la peor de las amigas- contesto Anyrel luciendo en verdad abochornada

-¡Que va princesa! No digas esas cosas si tú eres la mejor de lo mejor- rebatió James con una sonrisa, los padres de Anyrel eran muggles y por eso ella muchas veces debía perderse de varias cosas

-Al fin Jay dice algo coherente- añadió Sheccid sonriendo-. Hola Any

-Hola nena. Es bueno verte de nuevo Sheccid, ¿cuidaste de James por mí?- pregunto dando un rápido abrazo a su amiga la castaña

-Pues ya que, es un trabajo pesado pero alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no?

Uno por uno Anyrel fue saludando a los demás chicos y estos le correspondían totalmente encantados, pero para cuando llego el turno de Joshua ambos pararon en seco como si un encantamiento escudo se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos.

-Si es la sabelotodo...- soltó Joshua lo mas borde posible.

-Oh... eres tú, cerebrito... creía que era alguien importante...

Anyrel y Joshua no se llevaban del todo bien. Su único problema, o al menos el único que admitían delante de todos, era que los dos eran grandes estudiantes y que a ambos les encantaba demostrarlo en clase. Así como Elám o Sheccid pasaban mucho del tema, Selene y Joshua habían forjado una guerra personal en cuanto a ese tema y ninguno de los dos daba el más mínimo atisbo de ceder un ápice en cuanto a las agresiones.

-Vamos, vamos chicos, que haya armonía...- dijo Elám pasándole una mano a cada uno por el cuello.- Ahora no estamos en Hogwarts, no están nuestros padres delante y sinceramente, me comería un rinoceronte... ¿qué tal si nos sentamos a comer unos ravioles? Antes de que muera de sueño

-¿Qué es eso?- Joshua alzó una ceja y Anyrel, contenta de que no supiera algo de los muggles, lo miró con autosuficiencia.

-Amigo mío, las próximas vacaciones a Italia.- Elám se puso una mano en el corazón teatralmente, como dando a entender que el que Joshua no supiera lo que eran los ravioles fuera la mayor de las tragedias.

-¿Están buenas las italianas?- fue lo primero que preguntó el hijo de los Weasley y Anyrel tuvo que separarse para no seguir escuchando porque Joshua y Elám  
juntos eran mucho más peligrosos que antaño lo habían sido Sirius y James.

Fueron a comer, pero para desgracia de Elám, no tomaron ravioles, sino unos bocadillos que vendían en un puesto al final del callejón. Cuando terminaron con los postres ya era hora de que Selene regresará a casa y como Assaf y Anyrel habían ido con ella decidieron quitarse también. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y los chicos fueron a dar una última vuelta a ver si encontraban a "alguien más", explícitamente James quería encontrar a "su rubia de bote esa".

-A lo mejor se confundió...- comenzó Sheccid encogiéndose de hombros- después de todo no está muy bien de la cabeza que digamos- agrego la pelirroja en voz baja de manera que solo Efrán pudo escucharla, el chico lanzo una carcajada.

-No, no y no.- negó James buscando de un lado a otro con la mirada.- Jaziel me aseguró que estaría aquí... ¡claro, como tú estás con tu amiguito del alma!- Sheccid suspiró resignada, pero no comentó nada.- ¡Mira, ahí están!

Ante la exclamación emocionada de él y el vehemente gesto que hacía señalándoles los chicos voltearon a ver, tres chicas iban caminando, fijándose en las túnicas de gala de uno de los escaparates. Pese a que Jaziel y Altaír eran muy buenas amigas el ligue de James no tragaba para nada a Dhamar por lo que a los chicos les sorprendió ver que ella también venía con las otras dos aunque con cara de estársela pasando peor que nunca en su vida. A pesar de no alegrarse de ver a Jaziel la verdad es que Elám, Sheccid, Joshua y Efrán también sonrieron por ver venir a las otras dos chicas.

-¡Jaziel!

Jaziel, que vio a su "rollito" corriendo hacia ella, se giró con alegría, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada puesto que el chico se había tirado sobre ella, para besarla apasionadamente. Jaziel, que era igual de atrevida, tiró las bolsas que llevaba en la mano y rodeó el cuello de James con ambas manos, yendo alejándose hasta el muro de piedra de la tienda, para disfrutar un poco más de la intimidad. Dhamar pasó por su lado, hizo un saludo militar y sin mirar a la pareja, dijo:

-Hola James ¿qué tal? Ya veo que bien, yo también te quiero.- soltó una carcajada y continuó corriendo hasta topar con los brazos de Elám quien la cogió de la cintura, dándole vueltas en el aire y sonriendo a más no poder.

-¡Hola preciosa!- le dijo dándole besos en la cara, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando las risas de la chica.- ¡Cada día estás más guapa si sigues así voy a tener que quitártelos como moscas!- Dhamar sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello, hasta que Elám la volvió a dejar en el suelo.- ¿Cómo estás, Dhamy? Te he echado de menos...

-Me encanta que me llames así.- sonrió la chica y le dio un golpecito en el pecho, cariñosamente.- Yo también Elám, pero está visto que te lo has pasado mejor cuando yo ya no estaba ¿y si me cuentas? ¡Ah! Hola Joshua, Sheccid, Efrán.

-Por supuesto.- Elám le tendió un brazo a Dhamar, que la chica tomó y ambos se dirigieron callejón arriba.- Altaír, nos vemos, chicos... en dos horas en el Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Te vienes, Joshua?- le incitó Dhamar antes de echar andar callejón abajo con su amigo.

La verdad era que Joshua siempre le había caído muy bien a Dhamar, y viceversa, y no pensaba dejarlo solo en medio del callejón. Se lo habría dicho también a Efrán y Sheccid, pero la pelirroja había arrastrado enseguida al moreno, literalmente, hacia una tienda de objetos mágicos que se encontraba un poco más allá de ellos sin tan siquiera decir adiós. Elám arrugó un poco la frente en señal de confusión, en realidad, él pensaba que Dhamar quería pasar tiempo a solas juntos para poder charlar.

-Por supuesto- contesto sonriendo Joshua, se volteó hacia su prima y le dijo adiós con una mano mientras echaba a caminar del otro lado del callejón con Dhamar y Elám

-Es increíble...- murmuró Altaír algo furiosa con sus amigas y sus primos, que la acababan de dejar medio colgada en aquel lugar.- Estos chicos tienen demasiado poder persuasivo...- y sin más, se encaminó a buscar a sus padres para regresar a casa, puesto que Jaziel no parecía dispuesta a dejar de besar a James en un futuro cercano.

Efrán se secó el sudor de la frente pasándose el dorso del brazo derecho por ella. _"¡Qué calor hace!"_, pensó mientras observaba como sus amigos se marchaban hacia el otro lado. Le encantaba estar con Sheccid, eso no lo iba a negar, pero pasear con ella de tienda en tienda no era lo que más le apeteciera en aquellos momentos realmente, se encontraba bastante agitado y lo último que precisaba era una caminata maratónica por las tiendas del lugar en busca de los objetos mágicos curiosos que gustaba de coleccionar la pelirroja.

Diviso una pequeña tienda a unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraban y sonrió, aprovecho que Sheccid se encontraba bastante distraída examinando con interés un objeto y se encamino a ella. Cuando regreso junto a ella le tendió una paleta helada de sabor vainilla y le indico una banca no muy lejana, la chica le dirigió una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y asintió ante su muda pregunta, tomo su paleta y despreocupadamente lo cogió de la mano para que se dirigieran hacia ahí.

-¿Está dulce?- le preguntó el chico sonriéndole ampliamente mientras la observaba comer la paleta.

-Tú lo estás mucho más.- soltó la chica dando un lengüetazo a su nuevo entretenimiento y propinándole un pequeño golpecito en la nariz.

Efrán, acostumbrado a las locuras de la pelirroja, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir comiendo su propia paleta disfrutando de la compañía reconfortante que siempre le ofrecía su amiga.

Elám, Joshua y Dhamar caminaron de un lado a otro, contándose todas las aventurillas que habían vivido en vacaciones y de los planes malvados que dejaban ver Sheccid y James para acabar con la apuesta que habían realizado, cuando se toparon de frente con Llamil Zabini, un chico de la pandilla de Slytherin, que estaba comprando un helado de fresa. Zabini era muy delgado, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Su piel morena y su inteligencia en clase, le convertían en uno de los rivales más a tomar en cuenta de los chicos.

Pero el muchacho era bastante callado y consideraba que las discusiones eran algo demasiado bajo para alguien de su clase. En cambio, siempre que se topaba con Joshua, éste acababa provocándole. A Zabini le encantaba pasárselo metido en el Ministerio (donde su padre tenía un alto cargo), le atraían toda clase de cosas y se le daban realmente bien, por eso atraía la atención de Hermione, con la que a pesar de ser hijo de Basil Zabini se llevaba fenomenal. Cosa, que al hijo de los Weasley no le agradaba en absoluto. Para su gusto, su madre era demasiado imparcial a decir verdad.

-Vaya, vaya...- siseó Joshua, al que el rostro se le había oscurecido de repente.- Si es el lameculos de mi madre...-

Zabini alzó la cabeza y lanzó un gesto despectivo a los chicos, en especial a Elám. A pesar de la caída de Lord Voldemort, los miembros de la casa Slytherin seguían teniendo esa costumbre de discriminar a los hijos de muggles o a los que, como en el caso de Elám, tenían sangre de licántropo.

-Olvídame Weasley. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo...- Zabini entrecerró los ojos, cogió su helado y se encaminó callejón arriba. Joshua hizo un intento de ir tras él, pero se contuvo.

-No, Joshua. Por favor... déjale...- rogó Dhamar, tratando de tranquilizarle. Parecía que el hecho de que Zabini se llevara tan bien con Hermione era algo que al hijo único de los Weasley le sentaba demasiado mal y le ponía excesivamente nervioso.

-Sí, tío.- apoyó Elám.- Ya le daremos caza en Hogwarts, además... tenemos que volver... es muy tarde...

Joshua asintió, pero durante el recorrido que anduvieron para poder encontrar a los demás y volver juntos a casa, no pronunció palabra alguna, aunque el silencio nunca le duraba mucho al chico, que en cuanto tuvo un pie fuera del carro, se despidió de sus amigos y guiñándoles un ojo, dijo mientras echaba a correr a casa:

-Voy a ver si mis padres me han dejado un hermanito...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13  
En el expreso**

****  
El día de partir a Hogwarts finalmente había llegado con el inevitable fin de las vacaciones de verano, y los chicos estaban realmente muy emocionados con la idea de volver al colegio, a lo que podían considerar como sus dominios a pesar de que los padres de todos (o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos) se encontrarán ahí también. Como todos los años las únicas que habían ido a despedirlos a la estación habían sido Hermione y Tonks puesto que los demás padres al ocupar una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tenían la obligación de llegar antes.

-Y te lo advierto Joshua, no quiero recibir ni una sola lechuza de Hogwarts que tenga algo que ver con alguna de tus tonterías- dijo amenazadoramente a su hijo Hermione mientras meneaba su dedo delante de él

-Me aseguraré de que no me descubran entonces madre- contestó de lo más insolente el chico

-Ah pero que Josh tan bromista como siempre- intervino James justo a tiempo para evitar una nueva discusión entre su primo y su tía-. No te preocupes tía Herm, nos comportaremos

-Eso espero James, eso espero

A tan solo unos escasos pasos de allá Elám era advertido con el mismo discurso que le dieran a Joshua, el chico Lupin tenía en su cara toda la pinta de estar aburrido y no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por disimularlo, es mas cuando su madre abrió la boca para darle una advertencia final el solo atino a bostezar descaradamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de total exasperación a Tonks como si quisiera darle a entender que cortara ya con el discurso si total sabía que no servía de nada.

-¿Y donde se supone que se ha metido tu hermana?- preguntó la castaña a James cuando Elám y Tonks se hubieron reunido con ellos-. Esa niña no tiene remedio

-Yo también te quiero tía- anunció una voz a sus espaldas

Hermione volteó a ver automáticamente y se encontró cara a cara con la radiante sonrisa de su sobrina que venía acompañada de la familia Longbottom, donde solo faltaba Neville quien igual era profesor. Hermione y Tonks saludaron alegremente a Luna mientras que los chicos hacían lo propio con Assaf y Dhamar.

-¡Hola preciosa! Tanto tiempo sin verte- exclamó Elám mientras abrazaba a la rubia

-Si serás exagerado lobito, nos vimos apenas ayer

-Pasar casi 24 horas sin ti es demasiado para mí, no lo puedo soportar- contestó dramáticamente el chico Lupin mientras ponía una mano sobre su corazón y cara de estar totalmente agobiado.

Efrán solo atino a rodar los ojos ante el comportamiento de su "hermano", James y Joshua rieron divertidos de la cara de incredulidad que había puesto Dhamar, mientras Sheccid ponía un gesto bastante raro y difícil de descifrar en su rostro para finalmente estallar en carcajadas ante la escena. Los adultos les habían dejado de prestar atención de manera momentánea mientras intercambiaban comentarios entre ellos.

-Lo bueno que según tú no quieres ser mi cuñado ¿eh Elám? Ya me imagino si quisieras. Hola amigo ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Assaf mientras chocaba la mano con Efrán

Antes de que Efrán pudiera abrir la boca para contestar sus padres se acercaron para apurarlos a subirse al tren puesto que este ya se encontraba a escasos cinco minutos de partir, por lo que los chicos se vieron obligados a interrumpir su plática para abordar el tren y reanudarla en el pasillo.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos por aquí- dijo Efrán señalando en dirección al primer vagón-. James tiene que ir a recibir instrucciones y yo a darlas. Assaf saluda a Sel de mi parte y dile que lamento no haberlo hecho personalmente. Nos vemos luego preciosa- añadió el chico Black guiñándole un ojo a Sheccid quien respondió el gesto mandándole un beso.

-Descuida amigo, lo haré- contestó Assaf mientras Efrán y James salían en dirección al primer vagón, de repente James se volteó y grito:

-¡Hey enana, si ves a Any dile que ya me fui al primer vagón y que espero por ella!

Después de eso los chicos se separaron, Assaf se encontró con Selene Strong y se despidió de los chicos para irse con ella y algunos más de su curso a esperar que Efrán terminará sus labores de delegado y se reunirá con ellos. Dhamar, Elam, Joshua y Sheccid estaban caminando por el largo pasillo cuando vieron venir a Anyrel Murtagh acompañada de Jaziel y Altaír. Joshua, Dhamar y Elám permanecieron un poco retirados por que no tenían ganas de saludar a la Ravenclaw pero Sheccid se acercó, saludo a Anyrel y Altaír e ignoró olímpicamente a la "rubia de bote" mientras le daba a Anyrel el mensaje de su hermano, quien después de escucharlo salió disparada por el pasillo rumbo al primer vagón ante la mirada nada amistosa por parte de Jaziel, quien no veía con buenos ojos la amistad que esta mantenía con James, luego Jaziel y Altaír siguieron su camino tras un breve saludo de los chicos para Altaír.

Los chicos continuaron caminando por cino minutos más hasta que encontraron un vagón que solo estaba ocupado por una persona, se trataba de Rocío Huxley, compañera de sexto de Gryffindor con la que Sheccid y Dhamar compartían habitación y que además era, nada más y nada menos que, la mejor amiga del pelirrojo.

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó alegremente Joshua mientras Elám se encargaba del equipaje-. Me hiciste mucha falta en vacaciones

Los demás se disponían a saludar también a Rocío cuando está volteó la cara, que hasta entonces había mantenido fija en la ventana, para ver a Joshua, enseguida supieron que algo iba mal e interpretando correctamente la mirada que les lanzó el pelirrojo los tres se disculparon y salieron del compartimento dejando solos a los dos amigos .

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Rocío?- preguntó Elám a Sheccid mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

En ese momento un Hufflepuff se acercó a Dhamar y se la llevó por el otro lado del pasillo pero el chico Lupin no se dio por enterado dado que estaba totalmente concentrado observando a la pelirroja y esperando su respuesta.

-Ni idea, la verdad, pero lo mejor fue haberlos dejado solos, hay muchas cosas que ella solo le dice a Josh

-Si, lo sé. Chío es la envidia de muchas en el colegio ¿sabías?

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó la pelirroja alzando una ceja- ¿Y eso exactamente por qué es?

-Según tu primo por qué no cualquiera puede ocupar su puesto como la mejor amiga del "tio más guapo que ha pisado Hogwarts", esto según sus propias palabras, claro

La chica soltó tal carcajada que cerró momentáneamente los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir vio como prácticamente una persona se le venía encima aparentemente salida de la nada

-Lo siento, es que yo no… ah eres tú, entonces no importa- acababa de ver contra quien había chocado y no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia, su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto y coloco una expresión de advertencia en el rostro

-Ni siquiera ha comenzado el curso y tu ya empiezas a demostrar tu torpeza Potter

-Si, bueno, al menos yo tengo algo que demostrar Malfoy, no todo me lo compra mi papito

Si, efectivamente, Sheccid Potter había chocado contra Heka Malfoy dando así inicio al primero de sus encuentros del curso y al que sin duda no sería el último de ellos. Simplemente no se soportaban y no tenía nada que ver con que fueran una Potter y una Malfoy, no, su incapacidad para soportarse traspasaba el peso del apellido.

-Que lastima que no tengas algo mejor que demostrar. Veo que aún sigues haciendo amistad con parias- añadió viendo despectivamente y con un profundo odio a Elám

-Será mejor que te disculpes Malfoy- amenazó la pelirroja mientras sacaba su varita-. Elám es mil veces mejor mago que tú y de que lo que llegarás a ser nunca

-Jajá jajá como si la escoria pudiera ser mejor que la sangre pura. Lupin está podrido… al igual que toda tu asquerosa familia Weasley de traidores a la sangre; claro que ellos no son peores que tú tía la sangre sucia.

Elám estaba a punto de replicar pero el comentario que iba a hacer murió en su boca porque al escuchar la última frase dicha por Heka, Sheccid se olvidó de que era bruja, que usaba magia y que tenía su varita y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle una lección al estilo muggle. Ambas chicas seguían enzarzadas en su pelea cuando cinco minutos después paso por ahí un prefecto, que para la mala suerte de la pelirroja resultó ser de Slytherin, por lo que Sheccid se quitó de ahí con diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y su primera semana de castigos del año.

-Pudo haber sido peor- comentó Elám mientras apartaba un mecho del cabello de la chica que cubría su cara por haberse escapado de su coleta en medio del pleito-. Al menos la has machacado  
-Perdí puntos ¡Ni hemos llegado al colegio y ya perdí puntos! James y Efrán se pondrán furiosos ¿Y dices que podría haber sido peor?

-Pues sí, pudo haberlo sido- respondió de lo más natural el chico-. ¿Recuerdas hace dos años cuando dejamos caer sobre esos imbéciles media docena de bombas fétidas? Lástima que McGonagall viajará en el tren ese año y nos pillará, perdimos 50 puntos y por cada uno de nosotros así que podría haber sido peor- Elám se alzo de hombros

-Jajaja si tienes razón pero fue divertidísimo. De todas formas Malfoy me las va a pagar por lo de hoy, sobre todo por lo que dijo de ti ¿Cómo se atreve la muy imbécil esa? Tú eres mejor que ella, mucho mejor que muchos. Me las va a pagar; Elám, oye a qué horas te lo digo, o me las paga o dejo de llamarme Sheccid Deneb Potter y mira que adoro mi nombre.

El chico Lupin tan solo sonrió ante el gesto y las palabras de la pelirroja pero no dijo nada, se limitó a tomarla suavemente de la mano y tirar levemente de ella para que siguieran caminando por el pasillo ahora que habían sido desterrados momentáneamente de su vagón en pro de la plática que Joshua debía estar manteniendo con Rocío en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el vagón que habían ocupado los chicos una llorosa joven se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de Joshua, quien la apretaba fuertemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de lograr que dejará de llorar y de tranquilizarla, odiaba verla así.

-Calma nena, todo estará bien, ya lo verás

-No, te equivocas, nada nunca volverá a estar bien

-No digas eso linda, ya verás como…

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! Las cosas nunca más estarán bien para mí- la chica se zafó del abrazo de Joshua y se puso de pie rápidamente-. Mi madre murió ¿te enteras? ¡Y por si se te olvido te recuerdo que yo no tenía a nadie más en el mundo! Así que no vengas a decirme que todo estará bien.

-Me tienes a mí y eso nunca va a cambiar- dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo como si no hubiera notado el arranque de ira de su amiga-. Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho Chío y jamás te dejaría sola

-Lo siento- murmuro apenada la chica-. Me he comportado como una total imbécil contigo que lo único que quieres es ayudarme. Pero es que siento que no puedo con todo lo que está pasando Josh. No sé qué hacer

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes linda que para eso me tienes a mí. Te ayudaré en todo y sé que los demás tampoco te dejarán sola- dijo el pelirrojo con la más tierna de las sonrisas pintada en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella para volver a envolverla en un cálido abrazo reconfortante.

-Muchas gracias Joshua- Rocío correspondió el abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico-. Gracias por apoyarme todos estos años y gracias por estar conmigo ahora.  
-No tienes nada que agradecer nena, de no ser por ti hace mucho que yo hubiera perdido el rumbo. Tú eres la única que me puede bajar los humos cuando se me suben de más.

-Eso no es del todo cierto y lo sabes, sino fueras tan testarudo…

-Quizá, pero lo que sí es cierto es que prefiero tus métodos a los empleados por… los demás- afirmó el chico poniendo cara de susto, lo que consiguió arrancar la primera sonrisa de la chica en semanas y pasando a la vez de responder el último comentario-. Bueno pues, al menos he conseguido hacerte reír

No muy lejos de ahí otra reunión tenía lugar en una parte del pasillo que se encontraba prácticamente desierta, solo que esta reunión era de tintes un tanto… mmm… diferentes, si es que hemos de usar una palabra para describirla.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas arreglártelas para no llevar ni una hora en el expreso y ya haber perdido puntos y encima estar castigada?- pregunto James sin podérselo creer a su herma y moviendo exageradamente las manos delante de ella

-Nos encontramos con Malfoy- dijo Sheccid como única respuesta y como si esa sola mención lo justificará todo, lo malo era que James no tenía la misma opinión

-¿Y eso qué? Enana, te he dicho miles de veces que debes controlarte cuando estés cerca de ella

-Él tiene razón ¿sabes?- intervino Anyrel- si sigues así vas a romper un récord en lo que ha castigos se refiere.

Al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga la pelirroja volteó emocionada hacia Elám y, con los ojos radiantes de alegría y la voz que pone un niño cuando está ante el mayor premio de su vida, le preguntó:

-Lobito, ¿Tú crees que me falte mucho para superar al abuelo, a tío Sirius y a tu padre?- el metamorfomago se echo a reír ante la pregunta de la chica

-Ni idea She ¿Por qué?- alcanzo a decir antes de que fuera interrumpido

-Y se supone que eso es importante ¿Por qué?- preguntó el moreno casi deseando no saber la respuesta

-Bueno, pues porque si ya me falta poco entonces trataré de romper su récord este mismo año- si, esa era, precisamente, la respuesta que se temía James-. Lo cual significa que me superaré a mi misma porque dejaré que me pillen más veces para poder tener más castigos.

James se fue de espaldas ante el razonamiento de su hermana, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran cosa tipo "¿Por qué a mí?" o "¿Qué hice yo para tener una hermana tan loca?"

-Pero… ¿tú estás demente o qué?- pregunto escandalizada otra voz a la pelirroja

-Oye ¿Por qué la agresión? Se supone que tú y yo somos amigas ¿no Any?

-Lo somos, por eso te digo que eso es una locura, ¿te das cuenta que McGonagall ya se está hartando de sus trastadas? Más específicamente se está hartando de que TU las planees y lleves a cabo y eso sin hablar de que hagas que James y Efrán te ayuden. Pueden expulsarte Sheccid

-¡Nah!— Dijo la pelirroja como si la sola idea fuera ridícula- nuestra amadísima y honorable directora nunca me expulsaría, mi encanto natural se lo impide… si es que me quiere, soy como una nieta para ella- agrego chulescamente Sheccid mientras sacudía su cabello

Elám reprimió una sonrisa mientras internamente se encontraba de acuerdo con la chica pero por su propia salud y seguridad decidió no comentar nada y mejor seguir escuchando nada más el intercambio de opiniones que tenía lugar delante de él.

-No cabe duda, tú eres un caso perdido- dijo derrotado James-. No sé de donde hemos salido hermanos

-Uy si, lo dice el señor santidad ¿no? Como tú nunca haces nada…- dijo irónicamente la chica

-Yo creo que el tener al cerebrito en tu familia te afecta demasiado… tal vez deberías alejarte de él- sugirió Anyrel esperanzada

-¿Alejarme de Josh? La loca eres tú… ya parece, Joshie es mi primo favorito y no lo cambiaría ni por toda la colección de Quidditch del mundo. A Josh no lo cambio por nada, es más hasta daría al engendro por él

-No, si yo también te quiero hermanita- murmuró James, Elám rió y Anyrel por más esfuerzo que hizo no pudo evitar que una débil y titubeante sonrisa se dibujara en su cara

-Además- intervino divertido Elám-. Si tú piensas que la mala influencia aquí comenzó a ser Josh, déjame decirte que por primera vez en tu vida estás equivocada An porque es totalmente todo lo contrario. Aunque tú ya no te lo creas Josh era un tio de lo más bien portado hasta que sucumbió ante la nociva influencia de Shecci, aunque he de decir que yo también aporte algo, pero sin duda el factor decisivo fue Sheccid y sus locuras sumado a las historias que contaba Sirius de él y los Merodeadores.

-Si claro- dijo sin creer una sola palabra la castaña y continuando aun en sus trece- y los snorcaks de cuerno arrugado existen

-Si Dhamar estuviera aquí te diría que así es- dijo Sheccid riéndose y rodando los ojos ante la testarudez de su amiga

-La verdad es que Elám tiene razón princesa y lo sabes- dijo James mientras abrazaba a su amiga-. Efrán y yo tratamos de regresarlo por el buen camino pero fracasamos estrepitosamente, aquí la enana tiene demasiada influencia sobre él y si a eso le sumas que salíamos de vacaciones con Sirius bastante a menudo pues…

-El resultado es el troll de tu primo Joshua y el encanto de Elám ¿no?- preguntó Anyrel entendiendo por donde iba el asunto, ella conocía a Sirius bastante como para saber el tipo de resultados que podía dar el crecer con él aunque por nada pensaba discutir ese "tiene razón y lo sabes"

-Diré que si solo porque me llamaste encanto- respondió Elám guiñándole un ojo

-Será mejor que regresemos al compartimiento- comentó Sheccid-. Quiero ver si Josh ya logró calmar a Chío.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto inmediatamente Anyrel preocupada por su amiga

-No sé, cuando entramos estaba rara así que salimos para dejarla sola con Josh, solo él podía calmarla y averiguar qué pasaba

Muy a su pesar Anyrel tuvo que admitir que eso era cierto, por alguna razón totalmente inexplicable para ella Roció confiaba mucho más en el "cerebrito" que en cualquiera de ellas, cosa que en lo personal no le agradaba mucho pero también había que admitir que Joshua Weasley era todo un encanto cuando se trataba de ayudar a su mejor amiga y hasta ahora nunca le había fallado, incluso había cancelado varias citas cuando Rocío se sentía mal o simplemente necesitaba hablar y eso, era el peor sacrificio que Joshua podía hacer lo cual quería decir que en realidad se preocupaba por Rocío. _"Bueno, al menos algo bueno tenía que conservar"_ pensó fastidiada Anyrel mientras seguía a los demás que se dirigían al vagón que previamente habían ocupado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14  
Clase con Snape**

****El día estaba plagado de voces, choque de cubiertos y ruido de platos que reverberaba en el ambiente, las cientos de voces se confundían dejando un ligero zumbido en el aire, el ruido de cucaras topando en los cuencos llenos de cereal o de jugo siendo servido en vasos n se dejaba de escuchar. Un animado desayuno se estaba llevando a cabo en el Gran Comedor.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿A qué clase de mente retorcida se le ocurrió idear este horario?- pregunto horrorizada Selene después de haber leído la columna marcada "Lunes"

-Pues al parecer a la mente retorcida que está ahí mi Sele- contestó divertido Assaf señalando a Ginny Potter quien repartía los horarios por la mesa de Gryffindor, ella era la profesora de encantamientos y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor

-¡¿Pero es que tú has visto esto?- dijo Selene mientras levantaba el horario-. ¿Cómo puedes estar riendo?

-Sí que lo he visto pero las cosas que no se pueden mutar no necesitan del desperdicio de enfocar nuestras energías en ellas- respondió Assaf en esa extraña mezcla de palabras que solo un hijo de Luna y Neville podía logra mientras se llevaba una salchicha a la boca

Justo en ese momento venían entrando por la puerta del gran comedor Efrán y Sheccid abrazados, seguidos de Joshua, Rocío, Elám y Anyrel; enseguida fueron a sentarse junto a sus amigos y los saludaron alegremente mientras estos les pasaban sus horarios. James ya se encontraba en el gran comedor pegado a Jaziel y platicando con Altaír en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué tal el horario?- pregunto Efrán dirigiéndose a Selene mientras se servía un poco de huevos con tocino y ponía unos panqueques en el plato de Sheccid quien sonrió de lo más feliz y se puso a comer

-¡Horrible! Tenemos Historia de la Magia a primera hora seguida por dos lindísimas horas de pociones con Snape ¿te das cuenta? Verle la cara a Snape después de adormilarse con Binns. Al menos tenemos una libre antes de eso

-Pudo haber sido peor- comentó Joshua dándole un vistazo a su horario por encima de su trozo de waffle

-¿Que pudo haber sido peor que eso?- dijo Selene aún contrariada y con la mueca de molestia en el rostro

-Tener dos horas de pociones justo después del desayuno- contestó Elám por el pelirrojo que acababa de ver su horario

-Tienes que admitir que nos han ganado y por mucho Sel- comentó Assaf riéndose de la cara que había puesto Sheccid  
-¡¿QUE…?- exclamó fuertemente la pelirroja logrando que todo Hogwarts volteará a verlos, incluyendo a los profesores-. ¡Mi madre por fin ha perdido la cabeza! ¿Cómo se le fue a ocurrir hacernos esto?

-Yo que tú bajo la voz linda- dijo Elám pasándole el brazo por los hombros

-Sí, recuerda que aquí no es tu madre- aportó Anyrel levantando la vista por primera vez de su plato de cereal-. Es tú profesora de Encantamientos y la Jefa de tú casa

-Y eso lo has deducido tú solita y sin ayuda de nadie ¿no?- dijo sarcásticamente Joshua-. Ándale si que nos has salido inteligentísima Murtagh

-Oh Weasley pues al menos más que tú sí- Joshua abrió la boca para replicar pero…

-Cierra la boca Josh, hay asuntos más importantes que tratar- se callo ante la mirada que le dirigió su prima

Elám pronto perdió la atención en la conversación que mantenían los dos primos la cual básicamente incluía preparativos para hacerle una broma a Snape en las narices de Ginny y que está no tuviera ni la más mínima pista de que eran ellos los que la había llevado a cabo, ambos pelirrojos discutían entusiastamente el papel que tendría cada uno en la dichosa broma (dando como siempre por sentado que Efrán y James participarían) pero a Elám eso no le llamaba, le gustaba hacer bromas sí, pero prefería llevarlas a cabo y dejarle a Sheccid y Joshua la tarea de planearlas por lo que él se viró y entablo conversación con Assaf dado que su "hermano" estaba ocupado con Selene.

-¿Y Dhamar?- preguntó el chico Lupin a Assaf-. Pensé que ya estaría aquí, no había ni rastro de ella en la Sala Común

-Sí, ya está aquí, mira- Elám volteó a ver hacia donde le señalaban

-¿Qué hace metida ahí?- pregunto el metamorfomago

Dhamar se encontraba sentada desayunando tranquilamente rodeada de un grupo de Hufflepuff's con los que al parecer charlaba de lo más animadamente, ante esto Elám levanto una ceja e hizo un amago de pararse pero una mano posada en su brazo se lo impidió

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Rocío lanzándole una mirada que le daba a entender que no era bueno contradecirla por lo que Elám de mala gana se sentó a terminar el desayuno.

De repente y como impulsada por un resorte Anyrel pego un bote de su asiento y se levanto rápidamente mientras jalaba del brazo a Sheccid para que hiciera lo mismo colocando una expresión algo desesperada en el rostro.

-¡Llegamos tarde a Pociones! ¡Dense prisa o Snape nos mata! ¡James!

Anyrel le pegó tal grito a James que este volteó a ver a su amiga y alcanzó a escuchar cómo le gritaba _"Snape, primera hora, llegamos tarde"_ mientras los demás salían de ahí disparados así que él también se paro le dio un beso de despedida a Jaziel, dijo hasta luego a Altaír, se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff para ir por Dhamar y salieron tras de los chicos de inmediato.

Llegaron a clase a tiempo para que Snape no les cerrara la puerta en las narices, las chicas no se atrevieron a mirarle, sabiendo que no le debía haber hecho mucha gracia. Se sentaron en las únicas mesas que estaban vacías, que además estaba en primera fila; Dhamar, Sheccid, Rocío y Anyrel se sentaron juntas, dejando a James, Elám y Joshua en la mesa más cercana a Snape, digamos que a los alumnos no les gusta estar muy cerca del profesor. Sin decir palabra comenzaron a sacar los útiles que necesitaban pero la voz de Snape los paro en seco.

-Hoy no vamos a preparar la poción que se indicaba en el temario- todos lo voltearon a ver intrigados-. La clase de hoy será un poco más… interesante, estudiaremos los efectos de las pociones en nuestra mente, al parecer los Potter, Lupin y compañía se acaban de ofrecer voluntarios para probarlas-. Myri y Chío soltaron un respingo, James parecía un poco nervioso pero tampoco era como si no se lo esperará, mientras Sheccid, Joshua y Elám no transmitían nada en la cara que no fuera desafío-. Veamos quien será el que tenga el honor de probarlo

-Espero que sea James, se merece probar las asquerosidades que hace el pelo grasiento- murmuró Sheccid volteándose levemente a ver a Joshua pero para su mala suerte Snape alcanzó a escucharla

-Parece que la señorita Potter se acaba de ofrecer voluntaria- susurró maliciosamente el profesor-. Haga el favor de pasar al frente- dijo señalando una silla que se encontraba justamente en medio del aula.

James puso una mano en la frente dando a entender que eso era de esperarse pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por no ser a él a quien escogiera Snape, Anyrel lucía preocupada y los demás estaban curiosos. La pelirroja se levanto con toda la calma del mundo, se dirigió hacia la silla y antes de sentarse le mostró una sonrisa totalmente hipócrita a Snape, cosa que solo enfureció más al profesor.

-Muy bien clase, presten mucha atención porque la señorita Potter será tan amable de mostrarnos los efectos que tiene la poción… veritaserum- la palabra resonó por los oídos de Sheccid y por primera vez sintió algo de temor, si alguien descubría lo que había pasado en verano sería su fin… ¿o es que habría algo peor?

El rostro de Elám palideció totalmente, al parecer lo mismo que pasaba por la mente de Sheccid pasaba por la de él, volteó a ver a James y Joshua y vio como sus amigos lucían igual de preocupados que él.

-Pero señor es ilegal probarla con estudiantes- dijo Joshua levantando la mano aunque de antemano sabía que eso no le importaría a Snape

-Cierto- apoyo Anyrel sorprendiéndose así misma por contribuir con Weasley, "pero lo hago por Sheccid", se dijo-. En la ley mágica publicada en 1899, quinta cláusula párrafo cuatro de la segunda sección dice que _"Queda estrictamente prohibido dar a ingerir a los alumnos de los colegios substancias que sean nocivas para su salud o que sean clasificadas como altamente peligrosas por el Ministerio de Magia, o cuyo castigo por usarlas fuera sentencia en Azkabán"_ señor así que no es posible que de de beber veritaserum a Sheccid

-Veo que una vez más han decidido exhibir su gran ignorancia acerca del Mundo Mágico- siseó Snape con voz de profundo odio-. Señor Weasley al parecer el que su madre sea la ministra no contribuye a mermar la ignorancia de su hijo, eso o ella no lo considera tan importante para decirle las cosas-. Joshua fulminó a Snape con la mirada-. Un permiso especial ha sido dado a Hogwarts para usar estas pociones con alumnos que se estén preparando para sus EXTASIS, me extraña que el hijo de nuestra querida Ministra no lo sepa, aunque claro no es de extrañarse puesto que ha salido igual de idiota que su padre….

-¡Oye tu vejete resentido no vengas a…!- al escuchar el comentario sobre su padre Joshua no pudo evitar exaltarse y de no ser porque James reaccionó a tiempo y lo cogió de la túnica en definitiva Snape estaría tirado en el suelo con el labio partido

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y una semana de castigos señor Weasley a ver si así aprende a controlar su genio… al parecer tiene el complejo de su tío el gran profesor Potter, ser un creído engreído e impulsivo.

James hizo un intento de levantarse y replicar lo dicho de su padre pero la mano de su primo puesta en su hombro se lo impidió y el ver un gesto en la mano de Joshua que parecía decir que no valía la pena le hizo olvidarlo por completo… claro que se olvidaron del pequeño detalle de que nada callaba a Sheccid y menos después de haber escuchado como Snape en menos de cinco minutos atacaba a su tío y a su padre.

-Pues yo prefiero ser creída, engreída e impulsiva antes que una amargada sin vida propia que atender como usted… comprenderá señor

Sheccid había hablad con voz perfectamente audible ante el asombro de la clase, ocasionando unas risitas de parte de sus amigos, cara de total seriedad de Anyrel y miradas de satisfacción de los Slytherins, que eran con quienes compartían la clase, en especial de Heka Malfoy que sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

-Vaya al parecer la señorita Potter está ansiosa por probar el veritaserum- dijo Snape volteando hacia la pelirroja con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro-. Sería horrible de mi parte y de muy mala educación hacerla esperar más ¿no cree?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Malfoy

-Claro señor, lo mejor sería darle de una vez lo que quiere- contesto esta con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-Totalmente de acuerdo con usted señorita Malfoy

Con paso calmado el profesor se dirigió hacia su escritorio, tomo su portafolio y lo revisó durante un rato hasta que finalmente saco un pequeño frasco que contenía una poción incolora, se dirigió hacia Sheccid y se la tendió sin decir una sola palabra, la pelirroja la tomo sin titubear y asegurándose de lanzar una mirada de profundo odio a Snape en el proceso; luego, y después de dirigirle una última mirada fugaz a Elám de preocupación y con la que además parecía querer pedir disculpas, se la bebió de un sorbo.

-Muy bien, presten atención y tomen notas acerca de esto-. Snape comenzó a pasearse por entre las mesas como lo hacía antes de dar una explicación, los alumnos sacaron pergamino y plumas y se dispusieron a tomar apuntes-. El Veritaserum funciona a la perfección sobre quienes no sospechan, son vulnerables o carecen de suficientes habilidades, de una forma u otra, para protegerse contra ella. Cuando la poción le es administrada a un mago o bruja después de haber sufrido un ataque lo más probable es que este lo bastante aturdido como para hacer algo para librarse de sus efectos, pero cuando es administrada a un mago o bruja en perfecto estado existen distintas formas en las que se puede proteger contra la poción: pueden silenciar su garganta, emitir una falsa declaración de inocencia, transformar la poción en otra sustancia antes de que toque sus labios o utilizar oclumancia para protegerse de sus efectos. En otras palabras, al igual que todas las demás formas de magia que aparecen en los libros, el Veritaserum no es infalible. Como algunos magos pueden evitar sus efectos y otros no, no es una herramienta fiable para utilizar en un juicio. Muy bien ahora veamos que tanto puede resistirse a ella la señorita Potter con tan solo el poder de su mente.

Elám, Joshua, James y Dhamar contuvieron la respiración y se viraron a ver preocupados entre sí, ellos al igual que Sheccid sabían que si toda la clase se enteraba de lo ocurrido en verano estaban perdidos, los chismes volaban rápido en Hogwarts y más cuando involucraban a alguno de ellos y si sus padres se enteraban… la verdad es que fue una lástima el que Snape supiera oclumancia.

-Dígame señorita Potter ¿Cuál es su más profundo secreto?- preguntó Snape en el tono más malicioso que podía emplear

Sheccid cerró los ojos fuertemente y su cara pareció perder algo de color, apretó los labios como si con ese gesto se librará de hablar y, por un momento, pareció estar librando una batalla interior consigo misma _"Rayos_- pensó la pelirroja_-. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Efrán cuando insistió en enseñarme oclumancia_"

-¡No puede venir a preguntar cosas personales en clase! ¡No tiene el derecho de hacerlo Snape!

-Otros cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, agradézcanselo a su compañero- los Gryffindors lucían furiosos y no era para menos cien puntos perdidos en la primera clase era demasiado-. Y una semana de castigo para usted señor Lupin y en ocasiones futuras recuerde que soy su profesor no puede hablarme como se le plazca. ¿Alguien más quiere un castigo? Quizá el prefecto de Gryffindor quiera acompañar a sus amigos del alma en su castigo- dijo maliciosamente virando a ver a James, quien le devolvió la mirada pero no contestó-. Lo imaginé… igual de cobarde que su abuelo

Una vez más la réplica de James fue interrumpida, solo que esta vez lo hizo la voz de su hermana que parecía sacada de su garganta contra su voluntad, tenía un tono raro pero era perfectamente audible por lo que todos se sorprendieron cuando dijo:

-En verano fuimos de vacaciones a una playa en México, el primer día de encontrarnos ahí estábamos en una discoteca muy divertidos, luego Joshua insistió en que tomáramos tequila…

Anyrel le lanzó una mirada de exasperación al pelirrojo pero este ni la noto porque estaba más ocupado rogando a Merlín que ocurriera algo que interrumpiera ese momento, Elám estaba totalmente pálido al igual que James quien no paraba de pensar _"Van a matarme, mis padres van a matarme"_, Dhamar igual se veía bastante mal y Rocío como no tenía ni idea de lo que vendría a continuación no sabía muy bien que pensar o sentir pero al ver las reacciones de sus amigos imagino que no saldría nada bueno de ahí

-… yo apoye su propuesta así que lo hicimos, tomamos bastante tequila (lo cual no les recomiendo que hagan) después James pareció pensar que era bastante divertido montar un espectáculo en la barra- ante cada palabra pronunciada por Sheccid la sonrisa maligna de Snape se hacía más y más amplia, al mismo tiempo que el silencio se incrementaba en el aula-. Entre Dhamar, Altaír, Assaf y Elám lograron bajarlo pero a mí me pareció de lo más divertido y decidí seguir su ejemplo. Joshua y yo subimos a la barra a bailar, cuando Elám lo vio fue hacia donde estábamos con Dhamar y quiso bajarnos (Assaf y Altaír ya se habían ido con James) pero tan solo lograron que Dhamar convenciera a Joshua de bajarse, como Elám no lograba bajarme dijo a Dhamar que sacará de ahí a Josh y Efrán (quien también estaba bastante tomado) y que él se encargaría de mi; al fin logró bajarme pero yo me zafe de él y me perdí entre la multitud…-

En este punto James contuvo la respiración, si su padre se enteraba de lo del tipo de la disco lo aniquilarían totalmente por no haber cuidado de su hermana y, siendo sinceros él sabía que se lo merecería totalmente, había faltado a su promesa después de todo.

-… cuando me encontró de nuevo me arrastró hacia fuera- al parecer la pelirroja fue capaz de omitir ese detalle-… y ahí… ahí… bueno pues… Elám y yo nos besamos

Después de esa frase un silencio sepulcral cayó en el aula, silencio que solo fue interrumpido minutos después por el sonido del timbre que indicaba que la clase había acabado. Elám se paro rápidamente de su asiento maldiciendo que el timbre no sonará minutos antes, se dirigió antes de que la mayoría entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo hacia Sheccid, la tomo firmemente de la mano, tiró de ella para que se parará de la silla y la sacó inmediatamente de ahí olvidándose de tomar mochilas o cualquier otra cosa.

-Vamos- logró decir Joshua algo aturdido-. Hay que ir con ellos

Se paró de su asiento seguido de James y los demás mientras cada uno de ellos tomaba las cosas de Elám y Sheccid, y salieron rápidamente por la puerta para ir en busca de ellos.

-Me las va a pagar, el pelo grasiento ese me las va a pagar- murmuró James una vez que estuvieron fuera de las mazmorras

-Te apoyo totalmente tio- dijo Joshua a su primo

-Pues primero tendrán que sobrevivir a sus padres ¿no?

-Princesa- dijo James a Anyrel-. Créeme eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora, papá se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que el murciélago ese ha dado veritaserum a Sheccid

-Sí, sin duda tío Harry lo machacará

-¿Se besaron?- pregunto estupefacta y sin poderlo creer aún Rocío- ¿En verdad se besaron?

-En realidad Sheccid beso a Elám- contestó Dhamar a la chica

-Si bueno, la verdad es que eso no hará mucha diferencia a los ojos de nuestros padres y eso que She logró no decir lo del tipo de la disco si no tendrían que ir cavando mi tumba

-Nuestra tumba querrás decir primo- dijo Joshua viendo fijamente a James, obviamente el pelirrojo ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que en realidad había pasado esa noche-. Y bien que lo mereceríamos

-¿Qué del tipo de la disco?

-Te contamos luego Chio, aquí no es recomendable

-Y seguro que todo paso por tu estupidez de tomar tequila ¿no?

-Mira Murtagh mejor cállate si no sabes de lo que hablas tu no estuviste ahí así que…

-A mi no me callas Weasley ¡¿Cómo te atreves? Mejor vas…

-¡Cállense los dos!- grito Dhamar furiosa-. Este no es momento para pelear, mejor piensen en donde podrían haberse metido los chicos

-¡La torre de astronomía!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo y totalmente coordinados Anyrel y Joshua, se fulminaron con la mirada pero James salió disparado hacia esa dirección en ese momento y los demás se aprestaron a seguirlo. Anyrel echo a correr en pos de los demás después de un minuto de duda y Joshua lanzo una mirada furibunda hacia quienes los habían estado observando, dejándoles bien claro que quien se atreviera a seguirlos lo pagaría con creces, antes de echar a correr también.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**La decisión de un Gryffindor**

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la segunda clase en Hogwarts y el inicio del breve descanso de quince minutos ya había sonado por lo que los alumnos inundaban los pasillos en esos momentos en busca de un poco de tranquilidad, los de séptimo de Gryffindor se encontraban saliendo de su aburridísima clase de Historia de la Magia bastante aliviados por poder alejarse de Binns y su monótona forma de narrar los hechos históricos, aunque también hay que decir que los que tomaban pociones no estaban para nada aliviados dado que ahora les tocaba enfrentarse a Snape, si señoras y señores, el mismísimo Severus Snape en persona, el profesor más odiado en toda la historia del colegio y que además muy pronto daría otro motivo más a cierto pelinegro de séptimo de Gryffindor para odiarlo con más intensidad (si es que eso era posible)

-¡Uf! Hasta que se término esa cruel e inhumana tortura- exclamó dramáticamente

Selene saliendo del aula

-Niña eres una exagerada- le dijo riendo Efrán mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, cosa que ocasionó que más de una chica fulminará con la mirada a Fernanda

-Si tio, lo es y nunca va a cambiar

-Mira Assaf mejor tú no hables porque…

Dos Gryffindors de sexto pasaban por ahí hablando animadamente con un Ravenclaw de cuarto, al parecer le estaban contando lo nuevo que había pasado en la clase de Snape y algo de eso llamo la atención de Efrán por lo que hizo un gesto con la mano para que pararán de hablar y se sitúo un poco más cerca de esos chicos con el fin de poder escuchar mejor.

-… te digo Snape se pasó como se enteren los Potter se pondrá bueno- comentaba Elisha Thomás

-¿Pues tan grave fue?

-Aja, fue grave- respondió Elisha-. La verdad es que no me sorprendería nada que la primera broma de los chicos sea contra Snape y merecido que se lo tendría ¡Como se atreve a hacerle eso a Sheccid!

-¿Qué diablos le hizo Snape a Sheccid?- en ese punto Efrán ya no pudo seguir aparentando que no escuchaba la conversación y Elisha pegó tal bote que bien pudo haber llegado al techo

-Efrán tio, ¿Cómo estás? No te veo desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Elisha dime ¿Qué hizo Snape a Sheccid?- Elisha le lanzó una mirada a Armand Patil, quien solo se alzó ligeramente de hombros

-De todas formas se va a enterar Elisha, sabes que a estas alturas todo Hogwarts debe de andar comentándolo, los Slytherin's disfrutarán bomba con esto

-Donde no me digas ya que paso la primera broma será para ti y de eso yo me encargó- amenazó Efrán mientras cogía al chico por la solapa de la túnica

-Vale tio ya cálmate- Assaf intervino en vista de que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas así que hizo que Efrán soltará a Elisha

-¡Solo quiero que me diga qué diablos le hizo el tipo ese a mi niña!

-Yo que tú le digo Elisha, todos sabemos que no piensa bien cuando se trata de Sheccid- comentó Selene con un tono algo fastidiado y rodando los ojos

Y si, eso era totalmente verdad, Efrán Black era un tio de lo más calmado y en circunstancias normales nunca se alteraba ni se metía con nadie pero si alguien osaba meterse con sus amigos entonces sí le salía el carácter Black y el chico mostraba la cepa de la que estaba hecho, dependiendo de con quien se metieran era su grado de molestia e iba en este orden: Assaf y Selene, hasta aquí era una leve molestia pasajera que se calmaba con tan solo cruzar unas cuantas palabras con los culpables en cuestión; Joshua y James, con ellos la cosa era un poco más seria y era la única ocasión en la que abusaba un poco de su poder como prefecto (antes y ahora de delegado) para poner a los tios que se hubieran metido con ellos en su lugar; con Elám la cosa se ponía peor y el precio a pagar era una muy buena broma sacada del mismísimo repertorio Black, pero todo eso se quedaba corto cuando se metían con la persona que más adoraba en el mundo, todos en Hogwarts sabían que si te metías con Sheccid Potter te echabas encima a un muy cabreado Black (eso sin contar a los demás chicos) porque en cuanto a la pelirroja se trataba Efrán solo tenía una palabra en mente _"Vendetta"_.

-De acuerdo te digo pero más te vale calmarte tio por que esto no te va a gustar nada- Elisha suspiro dando entender que preferiría mil veces nadar con el calamar gigante a tener que informarle a Efrán todo lo que había pasado en la "lindísima clase de pociones"-. Snape no nos mando a preparar pociones hoy, si no a probar los efectos que estas tienen en la mente y…

-Escogió a She como conejillo de indias ¿no?- pregunto Assaf que parecía entender por donde iba la cosa, Armand asintió y los ojos de Efrán se entornaron peligrosamente por lo que Selene lo tomo de la mano para calmarlo un poco

-¿Qué poción?- preguntó el chico Black en un tono que no admitía negativas a la respuesta

-Veritaserum…- murmuró Elisha, Efrán soltó rápidamente la mano de Fernanda y apretó los puños

-Efrán cálmate

-¡Calmarme! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Selene? El pelo grasiento le ha dado veritaserum a Sheccid ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-Oye tio se que estas molesto pero no le grites a Sel que ella no se tiene la culpa de nada

-¿Y que, James y los demás se quedaron sentaditos sin hacer nada?- espetó el pelinegro pasando por alto el comentario de Assaf

-No, claro que no- contestó Armand-. Joshua y Elám están castigados y además cada uno perdió cincuenta puntos- eso no terminó de caerle nada bien al chico

-¿Por qué los castigo?- pregunto Selene

-Joshua le ha dicho que era ilegal darle esa poción y Elám le grito cosas cuando escuchó cual era la pregunta que le hizo Snape a Sheccid

-¿Qué fue lo que le preguntó?- volvió a cuestionar Selene, dado que al parecer Efrán había perdido la capacidad del habla y Assaf estaba más ocupado tratando de adivinar cuál sería su reacción

-"¿Cuál es su más profundo secreto?"

-¡No!- Assaf palideció de golpe pero Efrán solo se molesto más-. ¿Contesto? ¿Ella contesto?- Elisha asintió levemente-. ¡Por Merlín, ahora todos lo saben!

-¿Todos saben qué?- preguntó confundida Selene-. Yo no lo sé

-Sucedió en vacaciones- contestó rápidamente Assaf antes de dirigirse a Efrán-. Tio, los chicos… Elám y She hay que encontrarlos antes de que… ¡Oh Merlín! Harry va a matarlos tio ¡los mata!-. Selene los veía curiosa por que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando-. Y a Hermione no le hará nada de gracia… Josh está muerto por partida doble… maldito Snape- y en ese momento dos chicas pasaron comentando el asunto por ahí

-… y entonces va y dice, escucha bien Ángela, va y dice que se ha besado con Elám en vacaciones ¿te enteras? ¡Elám Lupin y Sheccid Potter besándose!

Así fue como Selene se enteró de lo que había pasado en verano y esa misma frase fue la que pareció sacar a Efrán del estado de shock en el que se encontraba e hizo que saliera corriendo en el preciso momento en que el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases del siguiente módulo sonaba.

-Al parecer se perderá de la primera clase de pociones- comento tranquilamente Selene y totalmente acostumbrada a esos arranques de Efrán cuando "algunos asuntos" involucraban a Sheccid o Elám, o como en este caso a ambos-. ¿Nos vamos a clases?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Assaf

-Sí, no creo poder hacer nada por ahora, todos deben de estar furiosos, creo que hasta pena siento por Snape no sabe en la que se ha metido.

Cuando Efrán irrumpió en la torre de astronomía los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran Joshua, James, Elám y Sheccid; la pelirroja había mandado a Anyrel y Rocío directo al aula de clases, cosa que también hizo con su hermano y su primo pero ellos no le hicieron el menor caso, todos levantaron la vista y nada más verlo entrar James y Joshua supieron en que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Sheccid-. Tendrías que estar en tu aula de pociones

-Sí, seguro, para que Snape decidiera probar veritaserum en él también ¿no?

-Ustedes también deberían de estar en clases- dijo por toda respuesta Efrán

-Son unos necios, yo misma los he mandado pero no han querido ir- comento la pelirroja virando a ver a su primo y su hermano

-Si claro, lo que menos quiero ahora es verle la cara a papá enana

-Eso- apoyó a su primo Joshua-. Tengo que agarrar valor antes de eso. Ahora sí que mi madre me mata y papá no va a estar nada contento

-Snape te va a castigar- volvió a decir la pelirroja viendo a Efrán, la verdad es que quería pasar un poco del tema de los padres, al menos por el momento

-Sobreviviré- le dijo el chico poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro-. Me ha castigado antes ¿sabes?

-Mamá va a castigarme por el resto de mi vida- comentó Elám-. Claro eso si me queda vida después de que Harry, Ron y Sirius terminen conmigo… seguro que hasta se le olvida que es mi padrino y me mata

Y entonces de repente y sin previo aviso Sheccid se soltó a llorar haciendo que todos los pares de ojos voltearan a ver hacia ella y la preocupación se hiciera presente en cada uno de los rostros.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa

-Enana, no, no digas eso nena- si había algo en el mundo que James no soportaba era ver a su herma llorar-. No es tu culpa

-¡Si que lo es James! No pude mantener la boca cerrada y ahora como siempre ustedes pagarán más por mis trastadas

-Es un precio que pagamos con gusto corazón y lo sabes- dijo Joshua acercándose a su prima, luego se puso inusualmente serio para ser él-. Además la culpa fue mía, nunca debí haberles hecho tomar tequila

-Tampoco es como si nos hubieras obligado- dijo Efrán al pelirrojo

-Oh Elám lo siento tanto- exclamó la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amigo-. Por no mantener la boca cerrada ahora todos se la traerán contra ti… por favor perdóname

-Pero preciosa si yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Elám a la pelirroja mientras la envolvía en un abrazo-. No fue tu culpa, toda la culpa la tiene el pelo grasiento ese de Snape. Además no te apures no será ni la primera ni la última vez que el padre de una chica me intenta matar- terminó tratando de bromear el chico Lupin

-¡Ándale tio!- exclamó Joshua-. Me sorprendes ¿pero es que ya te has enfrentado a tres ex aurores antes? Porque no sé si recuerdas pero no estamos precisamente hablando de un padre normal y tampoco de solo uno, con lo sobreprotectores que son…- al escuchar lo dicho por su primo la pelirroja soltó un sollozo y se aferró más a la espalda de Elám

-Cállate Joshua que no estás ayudando en nada- espetó James a su primo ligeramente molesto.

-Vale, lo siento, ya me callo

-¿Podrían por favor irse y dejarme sola?

-Ni hablar- salto enseguida James-. No pienso dejarte sola, capaz y me sales con otro de tus tontos impulsos y te metes en más problemas

-Estoy de acuerdo con James- terció Efrán-. En suficientes problemas nos hemos metido hoy como para que nos arriesguemos a que busques más

-Por eso mismo tontos, la siguiente clase que tiene James y los chicos es Encantamientos- explicó la pelirroja-. Y James, sabes muy bien que, si no van a la clase de mamá estarán en problemas

-También tú lo estarás si no vas- recordó Elám

-Podrían decir que me he sentido mal

-Sí, eso podría funcionar- dijo Joshua en señal de apoyo

-No enana, no pienso dejarte sola, ya te lo he dicho, si tú no entras yo me quedo contigo

-Pero tía Gin no se creerá que ambos se sienten mal

-Si, Josh tiene razón, no se la tragará

-Si fuera papá quizá pero a Gin no la engañan- dijo Efrán con el asomo de una sonrisa

-Por favor James, te lo pido- dijo la pelirroja mientras se separaba de Elám y viraba a ver suplicante a su hermano-. De verdad no quiero ir… no puedo ir, por favor… no me obligues a ir

-Yo puedo quedarme con ella, la siguiente hora la tengo libre, así ya no se quedaría sola- ofreció Efrán al ver como las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sheccid

-Déjala primo, deja que se quede- pidió Joshua algo afectado al ver el estado en que se hallaba su prima, el moreno viró a ver a Elám quien asintió ligeramente, luego soltó un suspiro y sintiéndose algo mal porque una vez más sería Efrán y no él quien se quedaría a consolar a la pelirroja dijo:

-De acuerdo, ya le diremos a mamá que te sientes mal pero será mejor que no te metas en problemas hermanita

-Lo prometo James y muchas gracias

-Para que son los hermanos nena- contestó el chico mientras la abrazaba fugazmente y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la chica

-Bueno pues será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez si es que todavía hemos de bajar al aula de Encantamientos

-Como siempre nuestro querido cerebrito tiene razón- dijo Elám y los chicos salieron por la puerta de la torre de Astronomía

-¿Crees que tú mamá ya se halla enterado de lo que paso?- preguntó el hijo de Remus una vez que se hallaban bajando las escaleras a paso rápido

-Puede que sí y puede que no- respondió el moreno alzando los hombros-. Como sea ya nos enteraremos en un momento

-El murciélago nos tiene que pagar esta y con creces…- comento apretando los puños con furia Joshua, en momentos como ese tenía más parecido con su padre que nunca

-Por supuesto que nos la pagará Josh, te juro que va a lamentar el día en que osó darle una poción prohibida a mi hermana o dejó de llamarme James Potter

-Ya nos la cobraremos al estilo Merodeador, seguro que Efrán no tiene ningún problema con eso

-Dudo que lo tenga- comentó Elám-. De hecho hasta quizá podamos convencerlo de usar sus poderes para este pequeño ajuste de cuentas

-Eso sería perfecto- dijo James con una gran y perversa sonrisa en el rostro-. Snape pagaría por todo lo que nos ha hecho de una vez por todas

-Si, pero yo que ustedes no cuento mucho con eso- razonó Joshua-. Recuerden que Jaina le tiene estrictamente prohibido usar los poderes solo por diversión.

-Otras veces ha roto las reglas ¿no?

-Cierto y en esta ocasión hay mas motivos para hacerlo… esto no se quedará así; al parecer este año estrenaremos con broma mucho antes de lo normal

-¡Genial!- exclamaron Elám y Joshua al mismo tiempo

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras los chicos permanecieron callados y doblaron la rapidez del paso con el fin de llegar a tiempo a la clase de Encantamientos o nada del mundo los podría salvar de la furia de Ginny y eso bien que lo sabían.

Nada más su hermano, su primo y Elám hicieron cruzar la puerta y Sheccid se había dejado caer en el piso, exactamente en medio de la torre, hundido su cara en sus manos, doblado por la mitad de la espalda y puesto a llorar desconsoladamente. Al ver la actitud que había tomado la chica Efrán se quedo totalmente de piedra, no sabía qué hacer puesto que nunca la había visto tan mal y además no entendía como algo así podía afectarla tanto, así que caminó hacia ella, se agachó a su lado y la rodeo en sus brazos, la pelirroja se refugió en ellos y se aferró al moreno como un naufrago a tierra firme, pero los sollozos aumentaron de intensidad; él la estrechó más y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en un intento por calmarla, cosa que al parecer funciono al cabo de unos minutos por que la intensidad del llanto comenzó a disminuir gradualmente.

-No llores más nena, sabes que no soporto verte así- susurró Efrán al oído de la chica-. Haría lo que fuera por verte feliz Sheccid, lo que sea

-Soy una persona pésima- dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja-. En verdad pésima

-No, no lo eres, lo que ha pasado no es tu culpa

-Sí que lo es, y ahora nos castigarán a todos pero más a ustedes y eso sin contar que van a querer linchar a Elám y que mi tía Herm crucificará a Josh… no es justo que esto pase por mi culpa, no lo es

-Snape te dio el veritaserum tu nunca lo hubieras dicho a propósito y te juro Sheccid, te juro que el cabrón ese va a pagar por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que te ha hecho derramar. No llores más mi niña, ya no llores

-Ese es precisamente el problema Efrán, lo dije a propósito… no, escucha- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Efrán cerrará la boca para escuchar lo que ella quería decir-. Bueno no realmente a propósito, Snape me pregunto por mi más profundo secreto y yo de alguna forma, no sé cómo, logré bloquear ese y no decirlo… y supongo que el secreto que seguía era el de lo que hicimos en la playa pero no pude hacer nada para evitar contarlo.

-¿O sea que ese no era tu más profundo secreto?- preguntó anonadado Efrán, según él conocía todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la vida de la pelirroja, por algo eran mejores amigos, y no sabía que ella guardará secretos, es más según él era la persona más transparente que había

-Pues… no, no lo era; pero no hablemos de eso ahora que no es lo que importa

-¿Y que es lo que importa Shecci?

-Lo que importa es lo que haré para reparar el error- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada de decisión, característica heredada de su madre, en la cara

-¿Qué estas tramando? Prometiste a James no meterte en problemas y tengo intención de obligarte a cumplirlo de ser necesario

-Nada malo, verás los chismes corren rápido en Hogwarts ¿no? – pregunto con cierta expresión de fastidio en su rostro

-Cierto pero no entiendo el punto- concedió Efrán alzando una ceja interrogante

-Y la mayoría de las veces termina aumentando cien cosas que no ocurrieron en verdad ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero sigo sin ver el punto

-Es que cuando lleguen a los oídos de nuestros padres ya habrán puesto cosas que no pasaron son hasta capaces de inventar que Elám y yo nos acostamos así que creo que lo mejor es que…

-¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?

-Sí, sé que no puedo evitar el castigo pero si puedo ayudar a suavizar las cosas así que le contaré todo a mi padre antes de que le lleguen con el chisme…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**En el despacho**

-¿Estás completamente segura de que es lo que quieres hacer nena?- pregunto poniendo gesto serio Efrán

-Sí, estoy segura de que es lo mejor

-¿No quieres mejor pensártelo un poco más?

-No, no tengo nada que pensar, estoy decidida

-Creo que lo mejor sería esperar a hablar con James y los demás para saber qué es lo que ellos opinan

-No pienso esperar a nadie, iré a hablar con papá ahora mismo

-De acuerdo, entonces te acompaño a hablar con tu padre- dijo el chico sabiendo que era imposible tratar de razonar con ella

-Pero Efrán…

-Sin peros señorita que le dije a James que no te dejaría sola y no pienso dejarte sola ¿te queda claro?

-Vale pues, vamos- dijo derrotada la chica sabiendo de antemano que nada haría cambiar de opinión a Efrán.

Salieron caminando tranquilamente por la puerta mientras trataban de desviar la conversación hacia temas que los distrajeran de lo que la pelirroja se encontraba a punto de hacer pero en cuanto bajaron del seguro resguardo en que se encontraban en la torre fue más que evidente que medio colegio (si no es que casi todo) ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones porque sin importar que pasillo usarán siempre que pasaban a lado de alguien sentían como los ojos de esa persona automáticamente se posaba en ellos y les dirigía una mirada de curiosidad. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, y bastantes miradas curiosas, llegaron a la Sala de Profesores y Sheccid tocó la puerta con decisión.

-Adelante- Efrán empujo levemente la puerta y ambos atravesaron el umbral-. Precisamente me estaba preguntando si serían lo suficientemente responsables o valientes como para venir.

Adentro de la sala bien iluminada, con sillones confortables y amplias mesas acomodadas una cerca de la otra, tan solo se encontraba Harry, quien evidentemente había estado revisando unos pergaminos antes de su llegada.

-¿Estás solo?- inquirió Sheccid dirigiéndose hacia su padre

-Así es, Remus ha tenido que ir a ver a Tonks y los demás están en clases

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- dijo de inmediato Efrán debido a la referencia hacia su madrina

-No Efrán, despreocúpate, ella está bien. Según se tú ahora tienes una hora libre ¿no?- Efrán asintió no muy seguro de por qué Harry le decía eso-. Pero la verdad me pregunto ¿Por qué mi hija no está en clase con sus demás compañeros?

El chico Black se revolvió en su lugar algo incomodo, siempre se había sentido un poco intimidado ante la presencia del ahijado de su padre, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo debía de comportarse delante de él, o de cómo debía tratarlo; sin embargo Sheccid pregunto con su característico aplomo y sin amilanarse

-Lo sabes ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo que paso en clase con Snape?

-He escuchado rumores, si- contestó Harry con una media sonrisa y dejando la pluma de lado-. Sé que la mitad de ellos son falsos, como ese que dice que me harás abuelo, pero para serles sincero estaba esperando a ver quién de ustedes daría al cara antes de ir a decirles nada y, sin ofender hija, pero jamás pensé que serías tú

-¿No pensabas que fuera lo suficientemente valiente?- preguntó la chica con actitud retadora a su padre

-No, no es eso, claro que se que eres lo suficientemente valiente. Más bien no pensaba que James y Joshua te dejarán venir

-Ellos no saben que estamos aquí a decir verdad- murmuró Efrán

-Ya veo… bueno eso no está bien, todos juntos se metieron en este lío y todos deben de estar aquí

-Pero papá, si me dejarás explicarte… la verdad es que todo es mi culpa

-Efrán ve por James y Joshua y tráemelos por favor

-¿Y Elam?

-Bueno pues yo no soy ni su padre ni su tío así que en realidad a él no puedo decirle nada- respondió Harry alzándose de hombros ante la pregunta

Sheccid suspiró aliviada ante esa manía de su padre de no meterse en nada que tuviera que ver con disciplinar a Efrán o Elam, a pesar de que tanto Sirius como Remus habían dicho que podía hacerlo Harry nunca lo hacía, al menos claro que tuviera algo que ver con su deber como profesor. El chico Black salió por la puerta rumbo al aula de Encantamientos para cumplir el encargo de Harry dejando a padre e hija solos en esa sala.

-Papá de verdad que los chicos no se tienen la culpa de nada…- comenzó Sheccid pero fue interrumpida por su padre que quien soltó una pequeña risa

-Perdóname hija pero me resulta difícil de creer que no sea verdad eso de que se fueron a un antro y por idea de Joshua tomaron tequila

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior como hacia siempre que se encontraba nerviosa, segundos después se arrepintió de lo que había hecho por que su padre conocía el gesto perfecto así como lo que significaba.

-Tía Herm matará a Josh- comentó la chica en tono apesumbrado

-Sí, bueno, tu tía no tiene por que enterarse de esto- respondió su padre al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño suspiro y por un segundo la pelirroja vio aparecer un vaho que no supo identificar en sus ojos-. No creo que sea conveniente así que…- levantó su varita y de ella salió un reluciente ciervo plateado que atravesó el muro para dirigirse rumbo a los terrenos de la escuela-. Ron ha estado todo el día dando clases a los de primer año así que aún no debe de saber nada- dijo Harry como única explicación-. Si de verdad quieres ayudarles lo mejor será que te aseguras que en verdad me digan exactamente que fue todo lo que paso ¿entiendes?

Sheccid asintió aunque en realidad no estaba muy convencida de poder hacer eso, después de todo tenía que asegurarse de incluir en el proceso una muy buena bronca para Snape, no quemar de más a los chicos, que el castigo no fuera peor que el que les pusieron en vacaciones (cosa que era casi imposible dado la gravedad de la falta) y sobre tenía que asegurarse de que Elám saliera bien parado de esa.

-El movimiento adecuado de la varita es elemental para la realización de este hechizo en particular jóvenes así que deben asegurarse de que el giro de la muñeca sea ejecutado de manera precisa mientras que la floritura marca el ritmo exacto o no conseguirán su ejecución y por ende…- las palabras que salían de su boca fueron interrumpidas por un ligero toque en la puerta

-Profesora Potter, disculpe

Efrán Black acababa de interrumpir la clase de Encantamientos de los alumnos de sexto año impartida por la profesora Ginevra Potter, y al ver que era él quien hablaba los chicos le echaron una mirada nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Ginny. La profesora bajo la mano con la que había estado mostrando y explicando el movimiento a seguir, deposito la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y se volvió con expresión adusta hacia el chico.

-Si señor Black ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto formalmente

-El profesor Potter me mando a pedirle que le hiciera el favor de mandar a los alumnos Potter y Weasley, Joshua Weasley- especifico Efrán recordando que Altaír se encontraba en esa clase-, a la sala de maestros por que necesita cruzar unas palabras con ellos

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza y haciendo un ademan con la mano-. Señor Weasley y señor Potter ya han oído, acompañen al señor Black a la sala de profesores.

James y Joshua se pararon de sus asientos ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, de entre las cuales destacaba sin duda la mirada desconcertada que les dirigió Elám quien parecía no entender del todo lo que estaba pasando ahí, los aludidos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Efrán y se dispusieron a salir, pero cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas la voz de Ginny se dejó oír de repente y mientras volteaban a verla notaron como un resplandor plateado desaparecía en el aire… Un_ patronus_ había estado ahí segundos antes

-Será mejor que de una vez se lleven con ustedes al señor Lupin chicos, después de todo no querrá dar dos vueltas ¿o sí señor Black?

Efrán negó con la cabeza mientras Elám se levantaba de su asiento de manera despreocupada, metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba de lo más tranquilo hacia la salida, al pasar junto a Ginny le sonrió de manera un tanto cínica y segundos después se reunió junto a los demás en la puerta.

-Muy bien señores, si quieren salir lo mejor librados de esta será mejor que digan la verdad de todo lo que paso

Se hallaban nuevamente en la sala de maestros, cuando Efrán y los demás llegaron ahí se encontraron con que Ron también estaba esperándoles, y Harry en ese momento era quien parecía ponerse al mando de la situación. Efrán esperaba que Harry le diera algún tipo de regañó por haber llevado consigo a Elám cuando él no se lo pidió pero eso no paso, en lugar de eso Harry le pidió al propio Efrán que se quedará, cosa que el chico de todas formas pensaba hacer porque no iba a dejar solos a sus amigos en un momento como ese.

-Y con decir la verdad nos referimos precisamente a eso- añadió Ron-. Nada de cuentos inventados por ustedes para librarse de esta, si es necesario cada uno de ustedes nos contará su versión de los hechos a solas ¿entienden?

Antes de dar tiempo a que ninguno dijera nada la puerta de la sala se abrió de un golpe y por ella entraron Remus y Sirius, el último lucía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la pelirroja con extendiendo los brazos hacia ella pletórico de felicidad.

-¡Mi niña! ¡Aquí está mi niña Remus!- exclamó de lo más emocionado Sirius a Remus mientras llegaba hacia donde se encontraba Sheccid y le daba un gran abrazo, Remus se limitó a asentir con desgana después de todo se esperaba esa reacción en su amigo-. ¡Por Merlín Shecci! ¿En verdad le has dicho esas cosas a Quejicus? No cabe duda Harry tu hija es un encanto… estoy tan orgulloso

Ante esto Joshua y Elám soltaron una carcajada la cual fue reprimida rápidamente de sus rostros al ver la cara que ponían sus respectivos padres, Sheccid le dirigió una sonrisa algo nerviosa a Sirius y en cuanto pudo se libro de su abrazo de forma que no fuera tan evidente como para contrariarlo, sabía que Sirius en verdad se encontraba feliz.

-Pero caramba chicos, tenían que esperarme para felicitarlos…

-Papá…- dijo titubeante Efrán- yo creo que… bueno tío Harry y Ron no estaban felicitándonos precisamente

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto Sirius sin comprender-. Esto sí que merece una felicitación ¿o no Moony?

-Sirius por favor no empieces, ya te he dicho lo que pienso en el camino hacia aquí

-Sí, si, ya va, ustedes piensan que hicieron mal y Bla Bla Bla ¿no?

-Es que hicieron mal Sirius- dijo Harry exasperado a su padrino-. No, escucha- añadió al ver que Sirius abría la boca para replicar-. A mí me cae tan mal Snape como a ti y no es por lo que Sheccid, Joshua y Elám hicieron en su clase que los estoy regañando, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte el hacerlo cuando yo mismo me enfrente a él en clases y le dije ese tipo de cosas o peores; están aquí para ser regañados por su comportamiento en vacaciones ¿entiendes?

-Pero si yo no veo que hayan hecho nada malo, ¿Quién de nosotros no hizo algo así alguna vez?

-Mira Sirius, yo sé que no tengo ningún derecho a regañar a Elám o Efrán, eso es cosa tuya y de Remus, pero mis hijos y mi sobrino se quedan aquí y escuchan lo que tenemos que decir

-Vamos Harry- dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su ahijado-. Hombre, tampoco es para que te pongas así, y sabes muy bien que si que puedes llamarle la atención a los críos cuando lo creas conveniente ¿o no Remus?

-Sí, así es, concuerdo con Sirius- dio la razón Remus mientras suspiraba bastante fastidiado y se dirigía hacia una de las sillas

-Ajá pero yo no creo que la cosa haya sido tan grave la verdad- volvió a insistir Sirius

-Vamos papá ya déjalo- pidió Efrán

-Si Sirius, ya déjalo, porque nada de lo que digas esta vez los salvará- agrego Ron quien se había cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra un estante mientras observaba fijamente a su hijo

Sirius volteó a ver a los chicos un tanto exasperado y contrariado, les dirigió una mirada de disculpa por no haber podido hacer nada por ellos y se sitúo junto al escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de Ron

-Muy bien, ¿Quién nos va a hacer el honor de decirnos que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Harry de nueva cuenta, conocía el carácter de sus hijos, mala combinación entre el suyo y el de Ginny, cuando se alteraban nada bueno salía de él

Los chicos se voltearon a ver entre sí sin saber muy bien que decir, la verdad era que no se les ocurría nada muy bueno que intentar, al menos nada que sus padres les fueran a creer, excepto claro está Sirius quien les creería cualquier cosa con tal de librarlos del castigo y envolverlos en el manto de héroes que él consideraba debían llevar por desafiar de esa forma a Quejicus.

-¿Es que acaso les han comido la lengua?- pregunto Ron al cabo de un tiempo de silencio- ¿Tienen las agallas para hacer o decir mil tonterías delante de los demás pero no las tienen para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos? Porque si es así temo que nos hemos equivocado grandemente con ustedes…

-Vamos papá, están exagerando con el numerito ¿no crees?

-Eso lo decidiré yo Joshua y será después de saber con exactitud que ocurrió- dijo tajantemente Ron a su hijo sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de voltearlo a ver, estaba realmente molesto.

-Vamos que todos están olvidando lo verdaderamente importante aquí, ¿Snape le dio a Sheccid una poción prohibida y nadie dirá nada?- dijo Elám en un intento de desviar la atención cosa que no le salió tan bien como previo al ver las reacciones en las caras de Harry y Sirius porque justo en ese momento…

-De Snape me encargo yo que soy la jefa de Gryffindor ¿entendido?- Ginny y Jaina venían entrando por la puerta, misma que cerraron a sus espaldas y encantaron para que no se abriera y no se oyera nada afuera, la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada intransigente a Harry que silencio la protesta que iba a salir de los labios del moreno quien comprendió que Ginny tenía razón, eran profesores y no podían tomar eso como lo hubieran hecho en sus días de estudiantes-. El profesor Snape ya se ha ido a quejar conmigo por su comportamiento en su clase y me temo que tanto Sheccid como Elám tendrán castigos por eso

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo más que furioso James y elevando bastante los decibeles, sus ojos refulgían al enfrentarse a su madre-. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso madre? Ese tipo le dio una poción prohibida por el Ministerio a mi hermana, le dio veritaserum a tu hija ¿te enteras? ¿Y encima tú vas y la castigas? Y Elám lo único que hizo fue defender a Sheccid ¿Desde cuándo eso es malo?- internamente Efrán y Joshua estaban de acuerdo con James pero ni en sueños se habrían atrevido a hablarle así a Ginny

-¡Hey James! A tu madre no le hablas así- dijo Harry tajantemente a su hijo quien pareció desaparecer en parte la furia que se veía en su rostro, aun así era obvio para todos que le estaba costando morderse la lengua para no seguir hablando, solo lo impedía el respeto casi reverencial que sentía por su padre.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no y recuerda que aquí antes que tu madre soy tu profesora señor Potter- dijo fríamente Ginny sin dejar que su voz se alterará un solo momento-, y Snape por muy odioso que sea también es profesor y jefe de una casa por lo que deben mostrarle respeto

James apretó los puños muerto de rabia, ¿acaso nadie entendía? El pelo grasiento había roto una norma del Ministerio, según él con la aprobación de su tía Hermione, pero James sospechaba que lo había hecho todo solo por el placer de fastidiarles, apretaba tan fuerte los puños que los nudillo le estaban quedando de un color blanco, fue entonces cuando sintió una mano entre las suyas, volteó a ver y vio la cara apacible de su hermana dirigiéndole una sonrisa, eso lo tranquilizó, pensó que la cosa no había sido tan grave después de todo, tan solo fue veritaserum… pudo haber sido algo peor. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Sheccid y apretó su mano ligeramente mientras volteaba fugazmente la cabeza para depositar un beso en su cabello.

-Muy bien, sigo esperando a ver quién me dirá la verdad ¿o tengo que señalar a alguien?- pregunto Harry de nuevo aunque algo molesto

-La verdad…- murmuró Sheccid-. ¿Queréis saber la verdad? Bueno, vale, yo les diré lo que paso- los demás viraron a ver sorprendidos a la pelirroja, incluso sus padres y sus tíos parecían sorprendidos de esto

-Sheccid…

-No- contestó la chica sin siquiera virar a ver a su hermano-. Ellos quieren saber la verdad James y ¿Qué caso tiene que ser las ocultemos? O se lo decimos por las buenas o nos la sacan por Legilimancia y no se ustedes chicos pero yo no los quiero metidos en mi mente

-Vamos pequeña que no exageres- dijo amigablemente Jaina a quien francamente el numero que estaban montando si se le hacía excesivo-. Que nadie haría algo así, no creo que anden hurgando en sus mentes

-Pues por si las dudas Jaina, por si las dudas

Ante la respuesta que dio Sheccid, Efrán volteó a ver a su madre e intercambio una tímida sonrisa con ella, dándole a entender que después de todo así era la pelirroja. Luego la chica Potter comenzó a contar lo que sucediera el primer día de su estancia en Ixtapa, mientras iba avanzando el relato se hacía más evidente que las cosas en realidad no habían sido tan graves como las planteaban los descabellados rumores que corrían en esos momentos por la escuela, de hecho lo único grave que los padres pudieron encontrar fue el hecho de que acabarán en una discoteca, siendo que eran menores de edad y claro, el agradable incidente con el tequila, por lo demás la pelirroja se abstuvo de contar el desafortunado incidente que ella sufriera con el tipo de la disco porque no quería tener que ir a llevar flores ante la tumba de James y Joshua e inteligentemente tampoco menciona nada acerca del beso con Elám.

-Y eso, en realidad, fue todo lo que paso- terminó Sheccid con la mirada dura dirigida directamente hacia los ojos de su padre, la voz no le había temblado en ningún momento del relato y la resolución jamás abandono su rostro.

-¿Lo ven?- dijo inmediatamente Sirius-. Les dije que no tenían por qué hacer tanto alboroto

-Sirius…

-¿Qué Remus? Perdón pero no voy a ser tan hipócrita como para regañar a mi hijo por algo que yo hice miles de veces en la escuela y que es la primera vez que él hace, al menos Efrán me salió responsable y no se la agarró antes de los EXTASIS

-Mejor no les des ideas cariño- intento bromear Jaina que estaba de acuerdo con lo que sostenía su marido, ella tampoco tendría cara si regañara a Efrán por algo como eso cuando ella, al igual que Sirius, tenía su muy buena reputación en la escuela a causa de las fiestas que montaba en la sala común de Ravenclawn

-Como si las necesitarán- murmuró totalmente enfadado Ron-. Creo que con las que ya tiene les basta y les sobra

-Pero papá…

-Pero papá nada Joshua, tienes suerte de que no planeé decirle nada a tu madre por que suficientes problemas tiene ya en el trabajo, pero tú tienes que entender de una vez y por todas que tu comportamiento debe de mejorar, no puedes seguir así… vente conmigo ahora

Joshua viró a ver totalmente sorprendido a su padre sin podérselo creer, Ron nunca le había hablado así, nunca, y eso que en ocasiones anteriores habían hecho cosas mucho peores que esa y su padre siempre había mantenido un tono cariñoso al dirigirse a él, incluso sus primos y amigos parecían sorprendidos ante este cambio del padre de Joshua. Harry sin embargo se limitó a suspirar negativamente y Ginny meneó la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo como si solo ellos supieran el por qué de la actitud de Ron.

-Te he dicho que vengas conmigo- repitió Ron que ya estaba junto a la puerta virando a ver a Joshua-. ¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente claro o te has quedado petrificado?- aun incrédulo el chico caminó cabizbajo sin comprender la actitud de su padre y por primera vez en su vida se sintió mal, un minuto después padre e hijo salían de la sala de profesores.

-Yo aún tengo una pregunta chicos- dijo Remus después de que Harry y Ginny terminarán de arreglar cuentas con sus respectivos hijos, Sheccid y James en realidad no salieron tan mal parados, tan solo sufrieron una pequeña reducción en sus mesadas y unas cuantas llamadas de atención y advertencias.- ¿Qué tanto hay de cierto en eso de que mi hijo y tu os habéis besado Sheccid? - Efrán, Elám y Sheccid se revolvieron incómodos en sus lugares

-Es… bueno… verás papá, la verdad es que…- Elám no buscaba ni que decir, pero le llego un arranque de valor (o de estupidez como se quiera ver) y afirmó con la cabeza mientras lo confirmaba con sus palabras-. Es verdad, Sheccid y yo nos hemos besado.

Ginny viró a ver a su hija sorprendida, mientras Harry volteaba a ver a Elám sin poder creer lo que había dicho, Sirius también parecía algo descolocado al igual que Jaina, pero Remus en realidad estaba sonriente

-¿Y eso… por qué?- dijo Harry- ¿Me he perdido de algo? Elám, Sheccid ¿no hay algo que quieran contarme?

-Sí, eso, hija no hay algo que quieras decirnos- reafirmo Ginny

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja

-Como por que se han besado

-Ah eso…

-Verás tío Harry… estén, yo te prometo que todo tiene una explicación- dijo Elam tratando de sonreír cosa que le costaba un poco, tan solo logro poner una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ginny curiosa después de un rato de silencio por parte del chico

-Tía Gin ¿te he dicho lo bonita que te ves hoy?- dijo el chico Lupin queriendo retrasar un poco lo inevitable

-jajá jajá vamos Elám lo sea lo que sea suéltalo de una vez- dijo Sirius riéndose del apuro que evidentemente estaba pasando su ahijado-. Valor chico que por algo eres un Gryffindor

-Sí, bueno, lo que paso es que…

-Elám y yo somos novios- soltó de repente Sheccid mientras tomaba de la mano a su amigo, cuyo color de cabello cambio en un segundo de negro a rojo intenso. Efrán abrió los ojos como platos y James levantó tan bruscamente la cabeza que sintió que se torció el cuello-. No os lo habíamos dicho antes por qué no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían

-Bueno, pues ¿felicidades?- soltó Sirius provocando que Jaina le diera un pequeño codazo-. Es decir enhorabuena chicos, me alegro por ustedes

-Bueno pequeña ahora serás todavía más parte de la familia- le dijo Remus a Sheccid sonriendo-. Supongo que mejor elección no pudiste haber hecho para sentar cabeza hijo, pero cuidadito con cómo te portes con Sheccid, te tendré bien vigilado monstruo- Elám logro soltar una sonrisa ante lo dicho por su padre mientras apretaba aún más la mano de la pelirroja en un intento de pedir una explicación

-¡Vaya! La verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba ¿no era que tú estabas saliendo con Elisha hija?

-Bueno mamá solo fue un par de veces, además en verano me di cuenta de que no significaba nada- respondió naturalmente la pelirroja

-¿Y Elám si?- inquirió e esta ocasión Harry mientras escrutaba a su hija con la mirada

-Si papá, Elám si- esa respuesta sin saber porque a ciencia cierta causo pesar en tres personas a la vez por motivos muy diferentes

-Bueno pues entonces, felicidades y que sepan que nos lo pudieron haber dicho desde el principio, digo no iba a matar al chico ¿sabes? Es hijo de Remus


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Pasado en mi vida, estás presente todavía**

-¿Es que acaso tú estás loca o qué? Creo que ahora si estoy de acuerdo con esos que dicen que te falta un tornillo Sheccid, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esas cosas enana ¿en qué cabeza cabe algo así? ¿Es que acaso tú nunca piensas las cosas que vas a decir antes de abrir la boca?- pregunto James sacando todo lo que pensaba de una buena vez

-¿Y que se supone que querías que hiciera James? Como si fuera mi culpa que a Remus se le ocurriera preguntar justo cuando ya estaban por dejarnos en paz

Los chicos ya habían salido de la sala de maestros después de terminar de hablar con sus respectivos padres y ahora se dirigían rumbo al Gran Comedor para poder tomar los sagrados alimentos y posteriormente ir a su primera clase de la tarde, si bien era cierto que la habían librado relativamente fácil, en parte gracias a que la noticia de Sheccid y Elám dejo de buenas a Remus, Harry y Ginny; a James no terminaba de gustarle lo que había dicho su hermana acerca de que ella y Elám era novios.

-Pudiste haberles dicho la verdad ¿no crees?- sugirió quedamente Efrán

-Oh claro, ¡Como no se me fue a ocurrir eso! Imagínense que plática tan interesante habría sido- exclamo la chica golpeándose la frente-. "Si Remus mira, ya te explico, lo que paso es que tu hijo me quitó de encima a un tipo que me tenía arrinconada en la disco y pues, que te cuento, como de paso yo andaba bajo los efectos del tequila no lo pensé bien y se me ocurrió agradecérselo besándolo" no, pues si; si lo que ustedes querían era ver una masacre sin duda debí de haberles dicho la verdad… todavía que les salvo el trasero y no así lo agradecen, lo que hay que ver- Sheccid rodo los ojos fastidiada al tiempo que bufaba molesta

-Tampoco tienes por qué ser tan irónica enana, solo quiero que entiendas que tus acciones tienen consecuencias

-James tiene razón, y no es que no te agradezcamos que nos dejarás fuera de problemas- comento Efrán- Pero fuiste demasiado impulsiva al decir que tu y Elám eran novios, debiste pensar mejor las cosas ahora te has metido en un lío y de paso te has llevado a Elám contigo

-Ya déjenla en paz- dijo Elam hablando por primera vez-. Si yo no me estoy quejando no veo por qué ustedes sí, digo, después de todo soy yo el que va a tener que dejar de salir con chicas por un tiempo ¿no?

-Exacto, esa es la palabra, por un tiempo- apoyo la pelirroja-. Ni que el decir que somos novios significará que vamos a casarnos o algo así. Las parejas rompen todo el tiempo y tan solo es necesario que finjamos ante ellos por poco mientras pasa la conmoción por todo esto y después listo cada quien regresa a lo de siempre

-Bueno pues una vez aclarado el asunto… vámonos novia mía que muero de hambre y tu deber ahora será alimentarme- dijo el chico Lupin tomando a Sheccid en brazos y echando a correr con ella por el pasillo y alejándose en medio de las carcajadas de la pelirroja que le había echado los brazos alrededor del cuello

-Esos dos son definitivamente imposibles, un caso perdido, jamás van a entender. No sé de donde salieron por qué Elám de Remus definitivamente no saco nada, deben de ser los genes Black por parte de tía Tonks. Yo solo quiero ver cuando, como y quien le va a quitar la ilusión a Remus ¿has visto su cara?- preguntó James a su amigo

-Sí que la he visto… y la de mi papá también- terminó murmurando el chico Black para que James no escuchará-. Será mejor que también nos demos prisa en ir a comer amigo porque prohibido faltar a más clases por hoy tio o ahora si nos crucifican

La hora del almuerzo había pasado, las clases del día habían terminado y nuestra pelirroja se encontraba en la biblioteca buscado un libro para poder hacer su ensayo de encantamientos, estaba con un poco de mal humor dado que por culpa de Tonks, que había entrado gritando al Gran Comedor _"Remus me lo ha dicho, no saben que feliz estoy; espero que tú hagas que el cabezota de mi hijo se calme nena, nadie mejor que tú"_, todo el colegio estaba enterado de su "relación" con Elám lo cual había venido a complicarles un poco más las cosas, y a poner a la pelirroja en el top ten de personas susceptibles a ser asesinadas en Hogwarts, no es que antes no lo estuviera pero ahora lo estaba con razones de sobra, y todo por el "insignificante hecho" de ser la novia de Elám Lupin, y a hacerles escuchar un perfecto sermón de casi media hora de James con intervenciones esporádicas de Efrán cuyo tema central fue _"Te lo dije ahora estás en problemas y ni pienses que yo intervendré para salvarte el pellejo"._

James era de la posición de que ella solita se había metido en semejante embrollo y ahora ella solita tendría que salir de él, mientras que Efrán al parecer no tenía una posición del todo definida ya que tan solo se dedicaba a asentir ante lo que decía James pero de vez en cuando trataba de suavizar las cosas. Por otra parte Joshua se había asomado en su primera clase de la tarde con una no muy buena pinta y no lograron arrancarle una sola palabra de lo que fuera que había hablado con Ron pero se notaba a leguas que no había sido nada bueno porque toda la clase de Historia de la Magia Joshua se la paso cabizbajo y sin tomar apuntes lo cual no hubiera sido nada raro en otro estudiante pero no en Joshua Weasley por que esa era por mucho su materia favorita y jamás dejaba de tomar apuntes _"por más aburrido que fuera el tema" _en palabras sabias de Sheccid. Y para colmo, como si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente, el bendito libro no aparecía.

-¡Diantre se supone que el libro debería de estar aquí!- exclamó la chica mientras aporreaba un pie en el suelo y cruzaba los brazos en señal de molestia

-¿Acaso nunca te han dicho que no debes hacer ruido en la biblioteca? Primer día de clases y rompiendo normas ¿es que no te basto con la que armaste en tu clase de pociones?

Sheccid giró inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido de esa voz a sus espaldas, la conocía perfectamente bien y de sobra. Al posar la vista en esa dirección se topo con un guapísimo chico rubio, con unos ojos gris claro que hipnotizarían a cualquiera y que se encontraba observándola con una mano apoyada en una estantería, la otra en la espalda, y una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, la pelirroja sonrió automáticamente al verlo, estaba esperando encontrarse con él desde la mañana y llevaba todas las vacaciones extrañándolo.

-Hola Dominique ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Deberes- contesto el chico con un claro dejo de fastidio-. Y he de decir que son totalmente cortesía de tu padre ¿y a ti?

-La cortesía de mi madre, visto desde ese punto de vista, supongo

-¿Buscabas esto?- Dominique había mostrado la mano que traía escondida en la espalda dejando ver un reluciente libro con pasta color verde esmeralda

-¡No me digas que tu lo has tenido todo este tiempo! Llevo media hora buscándolo

-No preciosa, para nada; lo tenía Thomas, el lo acaba de dejar pero yo se lo había pedido a madame Pince desde hace rato y cuando me lo dio me dijo que tu también lo estabas buscando, y yo como perfecto caballero que soy vengo a hacerte una propuesta imposible de rechazar

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó la chica alzando una ceja y siguiéndole el juego-. ¿De qué se trata? Veamos si es tan irresistible como afirmas señor

-Oh claro que lo es. Sé que tienes que hacer tu ensayo y también sé que me extrañaste horrores en vacaciones así que se me ocurrió que tú y yo podemos hacer una excursión al lago para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: hacemos los deberes y encima recuperamos el tiempo perdido en vacaciones ¿Qué dices dulzura aceptas?

-Uy ¿sabes que mi novio se molestaría mucho si hago eso? La gente aquí habla a una velocidad luz y enseguida tendrían un perfecto nuevo rumor _"Sheccid Potter hace de las suyas de nuevo y engaña a su nuevo novio quien encima es uno de sus mejores amigos"_ eso devastaría a mi dulce novio

- Jajajajaja no sé de donde sacas todas esa ideas, pero además eso es otra cosa que tienes que explicar linda, ¿tú y Lupin novios? No te lo creo ¿segura que el veritaserum que te dieron no afecto tu mente? Vamos linda que a mí no me engañas, sé que no sientes nada por él, al menos no de esa forma. She, nena, soy yo… a mi no me engañas, puedes ocultarle cosas hasta a Black si te lo propones, vamos que según me entere hasta las ocultas con el veritaserum, pero ¿a mí? A mí no me puedes ocultar nada y lo sabes querida. Así que desembucha ¿Qué es lo que se traen en realidad ustedes dos?

-De acuerdo entonces señor presuntuoso, vayamos al lago, de todas formas es verdad eso de que te extrañe en vacaciones pero no te vayas a creer mucho- comento la chica tomándole la mano y sacándolo de la biblioteca.

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba llena de gente repantigada por todos lados, Joshua se hallaba tirado en la alfombra junto a la chimenea, contemplando el fuego, con una mano apoyada en la barbilla y la otra sujetando una pluma que aporreaba esporádicamente en el piso, con la mirada perdida y no muy buen aspecto. Elám se hallaba en uno de los sillones más cómodos que pudo encontrar charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicas entre las cuales se encontraba Dhamar, quien no se le despegaba ni un instante desde que les dieran la noticia de que él y Sheccid fingirían ser novios por un tiempo. James y Anyrel por su parte estaban en una de las mesas terminando de hacer los deberes, bueno, en realidad la chica estaba ayudando a James a terminar sus deberes.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu primo? Este demasiado calmado para ser él ¿no?- pregunto Anyrel con curiosidad

-La verdad es que no se princesa- contestó James suspirando mientras asentaba la pluma y corría más su silla hacia la chica para charlar con ella-. Esta así desde que mi tío Ron lo llevo a otro lado para que hablaran a solas y no nos quiere decir nada de lo que le dijo

-¿Te preocupa?- inquirió la chica observando atentamente a su amigo

-Sí, claro que sí. Tío Ron estaba demasiado serio, nunca lo había visto tratar de esa manera a Joshua, fue algo demasiado raro

-La verdad es que en parte es culpa de Weasley por tener ese comportamiento seguramente se lo merecía sea lo que sea

-Tú no entiendes Any, yo se que tu no pasas a Josh, pero él es mi primo y no puedes entender la magnitud de lo que mi tío significa en su vida. Josh siempre ha podido contar con su padre sin importar nada y si eso deja de ser así mi primo lo pasará realmente muy mal

James se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y hundió la cara entre sus brazos, Anyrel estaba a punto de darle un abrazo cuando sin saber por qué volteó a ver hacia la chimenea y se topo con los ojos de Joshua Weasley observándola fijamente, se quedaron así durante un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los dos apartara la vista por no atreverse a romper la conexión que se había dado de manera totalmente esporádica entre ambos; la chica sintió unas enormes ganas, que no sabía a ciencia cierta de donde provenían, de dirigirse hacia el pelirrojo y hablar con él, pero precisamente cuando estaba a punto de ceder antes ese impulso totalmente impropio de ella la puerta del retrato se abrió y entro Selene llamándola a gritos.

-¡Any, amiga mía del alma! A ti precisamente te estaba buscando- la castaña soltó un respingo y viró a ver de inmediato a Selene

-¿Si que pasa Sel?

-Tengo un problema… o mejor dicho una… ehmm… complicación

-Dime…

-Bueno pues no entiendo esto…

Y así sin más la chica apartó a James, literalmente, de su lugar y puso un par de pergaminos frente a Anyrel antes de comenzar a bombardearla con preguntas sobre distintas materias que había llevado ese día y de las que en teoría ella debería saber más que la castaña por encontrarse un curso por encima de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy? Has estado muy callado desde el almuerzo

Quien finalmente se había acercado al pelirrojo había sido Rocío, el chico Weasley dejo de ver en dirección a la mesa en la que se encontraba su primo con cara de pocas pulgas y sin duda sintiendo deseos de matar a Selene por haberlo sacado "amablemente" de su lugar para centrar toda su atención en su amiga, golpeó con la mano una parte situada a lado de la alfombra dándole a entender a Rocío que tomará asiento

-¿Problemas en casa?- volvió a preguntar la chica mientras se sentaba frente al pelirrojo y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas. Joshua alzó ligeramente los hombros

-La verdad es que eso es lo que me gustaría saber nena, no tengo ni una maldita idea de lo que pasa pero algo debe de suceder porque nunca había visto a mi padre así… nunca, y eso que en otras ocasiones le he dado motivos mucho más grandes para estarlo. Me preocupa que él y mi madre estén teniendo problemas- admitió por fin en voz alta ante alguien Joshua-, antes de que regresáramos al colegio me di cuenta de que papá últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo susurrando con tío Harry por los rincones y mamá no paraba de ir a casa de tía Gin para charlar con ella con el pretexto de ayudarla a cocinar… algo pasa, no sé qué pero sea lo que sea me lo ocultan

-Vamos Josh, no creo que tengas de que preocuparte en realidad…

-¿Y si ya no quieren más estar juntos?- soltó rápidamente el chico como si la idea llevará tiempo dándole vueltas en la cabeza

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!- exclamo Rocío enseguida-. Vamos, que son tus padres y tú mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que pasaron por estar juntos, no creo que después de todo eso ahora vengan a arrepentirse y piensen que ya no quieren estar más juntos ¿no lo crees?

-Lo sé- dijo el chico suspirando-. Pero es que siento que algo no va bien, no sé qué pero algo está mal, muy mal; tengo un muy mal presentimiento Chío y me preocupa mucho

-Odio verte así- la chica se tiro sin previo aviso sobre su amigo dándole un gran abrazo, luego se separo y con una sonrisa radiante le dijo-. Tengo algo que sin duda te animará- y del interior de su capa saco una enorme barra de chocolate con forma de balón de basquetbol-. Lo mande a hacer especialmente para tu cumpleaños pero con todo lo que paso con mi madre no había tenido tiempo de dártelo- al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos y ahora fue él quien se tiro a abrazar a su amiga

-Siempre me haces sentir mejor, debería de mandar al diablo a todas las demás chicas y decidirme de una vez por ti lindura

-Si como no Don Juan ¿qué te hace pensar que yo me decidiría por ti?

-Que soy totalmente irresistible

-Se nota que ya te sientes mejor ¿eh?

-Sip, es que tu eres buena para mí- dijo el chico riéndose mientras le daba una mordida al chocolate y apoyaba su cabeza en la de su amiga contemplando el fuego

En otro lado cerca de ahí Dhamar tenía los puños casi blancos de tanto tenerlos apretados ante el comportamiento de Elám, y se notaba que no soportaría más esa situación porque tenía pinta de estar a punto de estallar

-Y entonces… va y entra sin tocar la puerta y se da de lleno con el saco de pus de bubotubérculos que colgamos ahí- las chicas que rodeaban a Elám soltaron una risa tonta y una de ellas termino sobre las piernas del chico quien como mero reflejo la abrazo; eso fue más de lo que Dhamar pudo soportar, la chica se puso en pie y de una zancada se sitúo frente a su amigo

-Con permiso, querida- dijo mientras quitaba a la morena que su amigo tenía encima-. Este tiene asuntos pendientes que arreglar afuera- y diciendo esto tomo a Elám del brazo y lo saco por el retrato sin darle tiempo de protestar

-Dhamy ¿Qué sucede?

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO ELAM? Estás ahí adentro coqueteando con todas esas chicas sin importar que todos en la sala común te estén viendo…

-Pero linda, cálmate, si yo siempre hago eso, no veo el por qué te enoja tanto ahora

-¡Tarado! ¿Te suena el nombre de Sheccid? Recuerda que se supone que ella y tú son novios y la dejas muy mal si vas por ahí queriéndote ligar a todas las chicas de Hogwarts que se meten en tu camino, además si tu padre se entera te mata- Elám cerró la boca automáticamente

-¡Diantres! Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo. Vale, ya va, a partir de ahora nada de ligar para mí, no dejaré que se crea que le pongo el cuerno a mi lindísima "novia". Te lo prometo Dhamy ¿vale?

-Mas te vale Elám porque te tendré bien vigilado, no me quejaba antes pero si se supone que eres novio de Sheccid tienes que comportarte, no tanto por ella si no por tus padres, ellos creen que todo es verdad y no les agradaría ver que te sigues comportando igual o ahora sí que se decepcionarían mucho de ti y lo sabes

-Sí, lo sé, tienes toda la razón corazón, lo haré no te preocupes. Tienes la palabra de un Lupin y nunca la rompemos

La noche había caído ya, desde hacía algún rato, y se podía observar como las estrellas iluminaban el paisaje acompañadas de una hermosa luna llena que se sostenía encima del lago; ahí, en medio de esa escena se encontraban Sheccid y Dominique, acostados sobre el pasto observando el firmamento, los pergaminos que contenían sus deberes se encontraban un poco más allá dentro de los libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca sobre una manta que hasta hacia media hora les había servido de apoyo para escribir los deberes. Los chicos se hallaban charlando amigablemente y muy entretenidos, sin duda era cierto que en las vacaciones se habían extrañado y que tenían mucho acerca de que ponerse al corriente.

-De acuerdo ahora, ya dime, ¿Por qué tú y Lupin son novios?- preguntó Dominique mientras se erguía un poco apoyándose en su brazo para observar a la pelirroja-. Y no me salgas con que por que lo quieres por que se perfecto que no es así

-A ti no te puedo mentir ¿cierto?- preguntó riendo Sheccid mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico

-No, a mí no, a veces me gustaría no conocerte tan bien- comento el rubio suspirando, lo que le valió una mirada interrogante de la pelirroja, por lo que recompuso una sonrisa en su rostro y pregunto- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Claro, fuiste uno de los niños más engreídos que me había topado en la vida… te pasabas enserio me dieron ganas de abrir la ventana y aventarte por ella del tren para no tener que soportarte en Hogwarts

-Cierto, no lo puedo negar, pero tú me hiciste cambiar. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarme como lo hiciste tú en aquella ocasión

-Bueno alguien tenía que ponerte en tu lugar ¿no?

-La verdad me alegra que lo hicieras aunque al principio me dio mucha rabia pero al final tu… me hiciste cambiar Sheccid, influiste mucho en mi vida y por un tiempo todo fue maravilloso- la mirada de ambos se ensombreció un poco y Sheccid dirigió el rostro al césped como si de repente lo hallará de lo más interesante y no quisiera despegar los ojos de ese lugar-. ¿Qué nos paso Sheccid?

-Tú sabes lo que paso- contestó la chica con una sonrisa triste-. No fue tu culpa y me alegra que aún sigamos siendo amigos pero las cosas cambiaron Dominique, nada es para siempre y; además, hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto por siempre

-Como Black y compañía ¿no?- pregunto casi gruñendo el rubio

-Ellos son mi familia, las cosas entre nosotros de por sí eran difíciles y…

-Y más con ellos atosigándonos todo el tiempo, de no haberse entrometido tanto tu y yo aún estaríamos juntos linda

-No es tan simple ni tan cierto, eso es algo que no sabemos a ciencia cierta, yo te quiero Dominique y te quiero mucho pero ya no como antes, si no que de otra forma, además siempre supimos de cierta manera que lo nuestro no sería para siempre, no podía serlo

-¿Y a Lupin? ¿Le quieres a él Sheccid?- preguntó el chico anhelante sin saber muy bien si quería o no saber la respuesta y en parte incapaz de aceptar que las últimas palabras de la pelirroja fueran ciertas

-Verás yo…

-Oh nena aquí estas llevaba un rato buscándote, James me dijo que aún no regresabas de la biblioteca y yo…-. Efrán que venía hacia ella se detuvo en seco al ver quien la acompañaba-. ¿Qué diablos hace este tipo aquí contigo? Creo Sheccid Potter que te deje muy claro la última vez lo que pienso acerca de esto- Dominique se levanto de un salto y se colocó frente al moreno sin perder tiempo

-Por si no lo sabías Black en Hogwarts hay libertad de tránsito y yo puedo ir a donde se me pegue la gana y con quien quiera, ahora si nos disculpas estábamos pasando un buen momento y hablando de cosas muy importantes para nosotros-.

Efrán apretó los puños tan fuertemente que sintió como se clavaba las uñas en la mano mientras dirigía una mirada nada amable hacia el chico que se encontraba frente a él. Sheccid se levanto tranquilamente y se paró cerca de ellos sabiendo de antemano como se desarrollarían las cosas.

-¡No te quiero cerca de ella idiota! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Aléjate ahora mismo! ¡Déjala en paz de una buena vez!

-Vaya Black, ¿tan cercanos son Lupin y tú?- Sheccid se acercó un poco más al comprender que Dominique comenzaba a pisar terreno peligroso-. Yo pensaba que Sheccid era novia suya y no tuya así que si él no está aquí ¿a ti que te importa?

-No tientes a tu suerte y deja de estar jugando porque yo estoy hablando enserio Malfoy… aléjate de Sheccid o lo lamentarás

-Últimas noticias niñito, he estado más cerca de ella de lo que tú o Lupin podrían aspirar a estar jamás- escupió con la voz llena de rabia y evidentemente de manera malintencionada

-YA BASTA- exclamo la pelirroja poniéndose entre ambos justo cuando Efrán sacaba la varita dispuesto a atacar a Dominique Malfoy-. Dejen de portarse como niños. Efrán tú te vienes conmigo a la torre; Dominique nos vemos después, gracias por el libro, que descanses

-¿Por qué insistes en montar esas escenas?- la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, lucia muy contrariada

-¿Por qué estabas con él?- dijo como toda respuesta el chico- ¿Qué diablos hacías con él? Yo preocupado por ti y tú pasándotela de lo más fresco con tu amiguito

-Vamos Efrán que tú mismo lo has dicho, es mi amigo y no tiene nada de malo que este con el

-¿No ves que te tiene engañada? Él no es lo que tú piensas

-Te equivocas- dijo la chica fríamente- conozco a Dominique perfectamente y sé que él no es una mala persona

-Claro tenías que salir a defender a tu noviecito ¿no?

-Él no es mi novio, al menos ya no y… en parte tiene razón con lo que me dijo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que te dijo San Dominique ahora?

-Dudo que en verdad te importe

-Solo te recuerdo que se supone que tu y Elám son novios, él está sentado tranquilamente en la sala común con los chicos por fingir algo que tu ideaste ¿y tú qué haces? Salir a tontear con la serpiente esa

-No le digas así y para tu información estábamos haciendo los deberes

-¡Si claro! Como no, igual que aquel día que llegaste tardísimo a la Torre ¿no?

-¿Qué día? ¿Te refieres a cuando despertaste a todos con tus gritos histéricos?

-¿Y cómo no querías que gritará después de lo que me dijiste?

-¿Pues para qué diablos preguntaste?

-Claro, ahora resulta que preocuparme por ti es un delito; ¡disculpa por no saberlo!

-Preocuparse no es un delito Efrán, lo que no me gusta es la manera que tienen todos ustedes de preocuparse. El año pasado lograron lo que venían buscando desde hacía un tiempo, que yo terminará con Dominique, pero que ni se te pase por la cabeza el creer que yo dejará de ser su amiga porque eso es algo que no sucederá

-De acuerdo Sheccid, haz lo que se te pegue la gana entonces pero cuando algo te pase no me contendré parta decir: "te lo dije"

-¡No se qué te pasa hoy pero estas insoportable! Mejor hablamos mañana que estés de buenas o terminaremos diciendo cosas de las que nos vamos a arrepentir- y diciendo esto la chica acelero el paso hasta poner una distancia considerable entre ella y el moreno

-Tú deberías saberlo…- murmuro Efrán al viento mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás

Cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió del golpe y entro por ella la pelirroja, a paso rápido, y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, los únicos que quedaban en la sala común eran Elám, Joshua y James, el chico Potter hizo un intento por llamar a su hermana pero cuando vio entrar a Efrán se lo pensó mejor y desistió

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó mejor James al hijo de Sirius

-Que tu hermanita estaba con Malfoy en el lago, eso es lo que ha ocurrido- contestó el chico mientras golpeaba con uno de sus puños la mesa de manera bastante fuerte

-¿Con Malfoy?- saltaron todos incrédulos

-Pero… pero yo pensé que eso se había terminado ya ¿acaso ella nos mintió?

-No James, ella no nos mintió, pero dice que el hecho de que hayan terminado no quiere decir que dejarán de ser amigos

-Si claro, como si la serpiente rastrera esa solo quisiera su amistad, pero ya me encargaré de que mantenga sus sucias manos lejos de mi prima- dijo Joshua bastante cabreado

-Pues temo que eso te costará algo de trabajo porque Sheccid no quiere alejarse de él- dijo Efrán en un tono algo desesperado y pasándose las manos por el cabello como hacia siempre que las cosas escapaban de su comprensión

-Yo creo que deberíamos de dejar las cosas como están- opino Elám seriamente mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia Efrán-. Lo que sea que estés pensando Josh no es buena idea; y Efrán, tu estas tal alterado que ni cuenta te has dado de que la mano te está sangrando por el golpe

Efrán viro a ver y se dio cuenta de que Elám tenía razón, sacó la varita murmuró un hechizo y la mano dejo de sangrar al instante, después se dirigió hacia la ventana y se puso a mirar los terrenos del colegio. Joshua permaneció callado por unos minutos como sopesando lo que había dicho su amigo y finalmente abrió la boca para saber la opinión de su primo

-¿James tu qué dices de todo esto?

-Yo creo que Elám tiene razón, mientras más le prohibamos las cosas más las hará la enana la conocemos lo suficiente para saber que así será, ganamos algo con que terminará con él, no estoy seguro si fue por lo que hicimos (cosa que en verdad dudo) o por algo más pero al menos termino con él y no veo que sea tan grave que sean amigos, al menos no por ahora. En fin, mejor vayamos a dormir que mañana será un largo día


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Recuerdos…**

Al día siguiente en la mañana cuando Elám y Sheccid entraron al Gran Comedor para desayunar tomados de la mano y hablando en voz baja el murmullo de voces con rumores corriendo de un lado a otro entre los estudiantes no se hizo esperar, como los chicos estaban acostumbrados de sobra a que murmuraran acerca de ellos, cualesquiera que fueran las circunstancias, no hicieron más que ignorar olímpicamente los comentarios y dirigirse con paso normal hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde sus amigos los estaban esperando desde hacía un buen rato como era costumbre ya que la pelirroja casi siempre se quedaba dormida.

-Cualquiera diría que tienen cosas mejores que comentar- resopló la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de Anyrel; desde la noche anterior debido al "pequeño enfrentamiento" de Efrán con Dominique y su posterior discusión con el chico Black se encontraba de mal humor, mismo que se había visto incrementado esa mañana al bajar a la Sala Común y ver que contra toda costumbre no ere Efrán quien la estaba esperando sino Elám

-Sueñas si crees eso mi muy querida amiga- le dijo la castaña mientras tomaba los trocitos de piña de su plato y los ponía en el de James, quien desde hacía unos minutos que le dirigía unos graciosos morritos suplicantes porque al chico le encantaba la piña, ante la mirada asesina que Jaziel le dirigía desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, con todo lo que había pasado James no había estado ni un minuto con la rubia y esta se encontraba furiosa por eso-. No tienen nada más de que hablar dado que es el segundo día de clases, y en caso de que hubiera pasado algo más pues de todas formas siempre hablan de ustedes

-Sí, es verdad, hay que admitir que hoy la cerebrito de tu amiga sí que tiene razón- comento Joshua con lo que se gano una mirada de profundo odio por parte de Anyrel

-No empiecen por favor- pidió Sheccid al ver que la castaña abría la boca para replicar-. Hoy no estoy de humor para escuchar vuestros pleitos de niños chiquitos

-¿Pues qué paso enana, te has peleado con tu encantador amigo?- preguntó James mientras comían un gran trozo de piña en almíbar, Dhamar le dio un codazo de reproche ante el comentario- ¡Auch! Dhamy ¿me has agarrado como pounch de box o qué?

-Vaya veo que Efrancito ya fue con el chisme, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer el muy entrometido

-Vamos no seas así nena- dijo Elám pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros-. Él lo único que hace es preocuparse por ti

-No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí

-Creo- dijo Anyrel- que estas siendo demasiado injusta, te lo dije ayer y lo sigo pensando hoy: Sheccid ya deja de estar impidiendo que la gente se preocupe por ti eso no tiene nada de malo, lo único que Efrán quería era cuidarte

-¡Armo todo un drama solo porque estaba en el lago con Dominique! Eso no es de su incumbencia, yo puedo ser amiga de quien se me pegue la gana; y sobre todo, no necesito que nadie me cuide de Dominique, como si él me fuera a hacer algo malo

-Yo hubiera armado mucho más que un drama- dijo Joshua indiferente alzando los hombros-. Seguramente tu adoradísimo Malfoy estaría ahora en la enfermería de haber sido yo quien los hubiera visto

-Y tu junto a él haciéndole compañía Joshua Weasley, por que más vale que no creas que el ser mi primo te da derecho a hacer semejantes cosas

-Unos días en la enfermería valdrían la pena por poner en su lugar al presuntuoso ese- James estuvo de acuerdo ante la afirmación que acababa de hacer su primo pero mejor no dijo nada después de todo no había que hacer enfadar de más a su hermana

-El presuntuoso ese, como ustedes le llaman, es mi amigo y no me gusta que hablen así de él, ustedes no lo conocen tanto como yo así que no opinen acerca de lo que no saben- todos suspiraron resignados, incluso Anyrel y Rocío dado que ni ellas entendían el por qué del vínculo tan fuerte de Sheccid con Malfoy

La verdad es que de no haber vivido esa historia nadie lo entendería, era demasiado extraño el que Sheccid Potter y Dominique Malfoy fueran amigos, ¿Una Potter y un Malfoy? ¿Cómo era eso posible cuando sus padres nunca se habían soportado? Si bien era cierto que al final de la guerra terminaron luchando en el mismo bando la enemistad entre ellos nunca desapareció sino al contrario se incremento mucho, a niveles mucho más altos de los que conoció durante su estancia en el colegio por lo que no había persona en Hogwarts que no hubiera murmurado rumores y teorías acerca del porque de esa amistad y luego el por qué de ese noviazgo.

**Flash back**

La historia comienza un día primero de septiembre cuando Sheccid Potter subió por primera vez al Expreso de Hogwarts acompañada de James, Joshua, Elám y Dhamar, todos tenían órdenes expresas de no separarse de Efrán y Assaf quienes eran los encargados de vigilar a los pequeños de apenas once años en el primer viaje que realizarían a bordo del expreso del tren; sin embargo, en determinado momento del viaje James había hecho una broma a la pelirroja ocasionando que esta se molestara y saliera del vagón sin decir una sola palabra mientras aporreaba la puerta detrás suyo sin importarle el haber roto el cristal, y haciendo caso omiso al llamado de Efrán para que volviera dentro.

Caminaba buscando un vagón donde poder sentarse lejos del imbécil de su hermano para evitar que la rabia se apoderara de ella y el deseo de venganza surgiera y eso solo porque le había prometido a su padre no meterse con James en por lo menos una semana de otra forma su adorable hermano ya hubiera sufrido las consecuencias de la bromita que le había jugado, cuando se estaba dando por vencida y planteándose seriamente el regresar al mismo vagón que los chicos unos gritos llamaron su atención, se acerco a la puerta de un vagón en el que dos niños rubios y con los ojos grises estaban gritando a una pequeña castaña. Sheccid medio abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar enseguida la discusión.

-¿Pero no entiendo porque no puedo sentarme aquí? Tan solo están ustedes dos y los otros vagones van llenos

-¿Tú eres tonta o qué?- pregunto un chico rubio-. No puedes sentarte aquí porque no eres igual a nosotros ¿entiendes? Alguien como tú no puede estar cerca de gente como nosotros

-Pero si ambos somos niños, y encima vamos a la misma escuela ¿Por qué ustedes han de ser mejores que yo?- argumento la niña de cabello castaño

-Mira niñita- dijo de nuevo el rubio-. Confórmate con esa explicación que no tengo por qué estar gastando mi precioso tiempo en hablar con alguien tan insignificante como tú y muchísimo menos tratándose de alguien de tu especie

-Pero si ambos somos magos ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien de mi especie?

-Jajajajajaja ¿escuchaste Dominique?- pregunto carcajeándose la chica rubia en un tono totalmente despectivo-. La pobre cree que ambos somos iguales solo por ser magos. Mira mocosa- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la castaña y apuntándola con el dedo-. Tú y yo no somos iguales; en primer lugar porque se ve que mi hermano y yo tenemos mucha más clase que tú, en segundo lugar porque nosotros no compramos cosas en tiendas de segunda mano- dijo señalando su túnica- ¡Vaya que ni nos acercamos al mugroso callejón Diagon! Y en tercer lugar, y la más importante de las razones, porque nosotros somos sangre limpia y tú eres una asquerosa sangre sucia hija de muggles

Justo en ese momento Sheccid irrumpió por la puerta, hasta el momento había estado escuchando sin saber si intervenir o no pero en cuanto escucho llamar a la pequeña sangre sucia no se lo pensó más y decidió hacer algo para poner en su lugar a esos dos niñatos malcriados y arrogantes que se encontraban ahí en ese vagón atemorizando a una niña que apenas había tenido conocimiento del mundo mágico cuando alguien había ido a su casa para entregarle su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts y explicarle la situación a sus padres.

-Vaya pero si miren nada más es la mismísima Heka Marie Malfoy en persona ¿dándote ínfulas tan pronto Malfoy? Disfrutas aterrorizando a la gente ¿o es que como nadie se acerca a ti tienes q buscar una forma de pasar el viaje?

-Pero si es Potter la defensora de los desvalidos y las causas perdidas ¿no? ¿Qué tal va tu amigo el fenómeno?

-Muy graciosa Malfoy, ¿Tu solita piensas tus líneas o te las escriben?- de repente la pelirroja se volteó sin previo aviso y se dirigió a la castaña-. Hola me llamo Sheccid ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mucho gusto Sheccid, yo me llamo Anyrel- contesto enseguida y de manera educada la niña

-¿Eres de padres muggles?- preguntó Sheccid a Anyrel de manera directa

-S… si- respondió esta temerosa temiendo que la pelirroja fuera a reaccionar igual que los otros dos niños

-Pues bienvenida al mundo mágico, ya verás como seguramente te encanta Hogwarts, también es mi primer año pero mi familia dice que es espectacular, ¡Uf! Solo de ver el castillo te vas de espaldas

-¿Lo has visto ya?- preguntó emocionada Anyrel olvidando la presencia de los otros dos

-Pues sí, es que mis padres son profesores en el colegio y en algunas ocasiones nos han llevado con ellos, sobre todo cuando no conseguían quien nos cuidará. ¿Quieres venir a mi vagón a conocer a mis amigos?

-¿A ti no te importa que sea una… una sangre sucia?- preguntó débilmente la niña

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás-. Dijo efusivamente la pelirroja-. No les hagas caso a estos dos retrasados, eso no tiene la más mínima importancia, un mago no vale por su sangre si no por sus habilidades mágicas y por su capacidad para enfrentar las cosas, y la prueba de ello es mi tía Hermione

-¡Oh! Nuestra querida y perfecta nueva Ministra, es verdad, tú eres su sobrina ¿cierto?

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto la pelirroja volteándose hacia quien había hablado de manera totalmente desinteresada

-Dominique Malfoy- contesto en tono súper arrogante el rubio a lo que la pelirroja tan solo alzó las cejas en un gesto de _"Y a este tio que le pasa"_

-Ah el otro pequeño engendro de los Malfoy, empezaba a creer que eras un mito de tu padre para no admitir que no tenía heredero varón pero por lo que veo si existes y por lo visto eres igual de pedante que tu querida hermana a quien tuve el disgusto de conocer el año pasado en el Ministerio- terminando de decir eso le dio de nuevo la espalda centrando su atención de nuevo en Anyreñ-. Bueno Any ¿puedo decirte así?- la castaña asintió- ¿Vienes o qué?

-Sí, claro que voy contigo, gracias…- estaban por salir de ahí cuando una voz volvió a dejarse escuchar

-A mi no me das la espalda ni me dejas con la palabra en la boca niña, te hice una pregunta y me contestas, nadie puede ignorarme ¿entiendes? Y mucho menos una niñita como tú y encima Potter-. Sheccid quien ya estaba atravesando el umbral de la puerta se paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras ¿pero quién demonios se creía ese niño para hablarle así? Después de todo al parecer alguien pagaría por James

-Mira Malfoy, yo no sé que les habrán dado de comer a ustedes que parece que en lugar de cerebro tienen estiércol en la cabeza o quizá les metieron mucho helio porque sienten que flotan por encima de los demás, ¿Quién te crees que eres para estarle hablando así a la gente? ¿Es que acaso te crees un ser superior? Estás mal niño, muy mal; tú no eres mejor que nadie y tampoco tienes por qué venir a estarle dando órdenes a nadie, estas muy equivocado si piensas que eres lo mejor en el mundo tan solo por apellidarte Malfoy, sería como si yo fuera una total cretina solo por apellidarme Potter y eso que yo tendría muchas mejores razones que tu para creerlo, tú solo tienes los galeones de tu padre para creerte lo mejor en el mundo, eres un pedante, presumido, imbécil, mimado, niñato engreído, odioso, insoportable y podría decirte varios adjetivos más que aplican a tu persona y eso que no he estado ni una hora en tu presencia; así que yo que tú me iría preguntando si quieres seguir siendo así o mejor cambias tu forma de ser y dejas de parecer tan presuntuoso, quizá así logres que la gente se acerque a ti por lo que eres y no por cómo te apellidas y el miedo que causa tu padre en el Mundo Mágico

Terminando de decir esto la pelirroja tomo de la mano a Anyrel y salió del vagón para después dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y sus amigos

**Fin del flash back**

-Es verdad que eras un odioso pero cambiaste- murmuró la pelirroja para sí al terminar de recordar cómo era que había conocido a Dominique, justo en ese momento escupió la leche por que vio entrar al Gran Comedor a Assaf y Efrán con Selene colgada de la espalda de este último

-¿Estás bien Sheccid?- preguntó Elám mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a la chica

-S… s… si, no te preocupes- contestó la pelirroja levantando la varita para limpiar su túnica que se había ensuciado

-¡Buenos días a todos!- dijo alegremente Assaf cuando hubieron llegado a la mesa-. Hola hermanita, ¿Qué tal te va?

-Oye tú deja de revolverme el cabello- protestó Dhamar-. Ya va, que no tengo cinco años ¿quieres parar de saludarme así?

-Uno que quiere tratarte bien y ve como me lo pagas

-Las mujeres son un total y completo misterio mí querido Assaf- dijo Elám mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja-. Uno no tiene que entenderlas tan solo tiene que quererlas, esa es la ley- el metamorfomago deposito un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja lo que le valió a esta miradas asesinas de parte de varias féminas presentes en ese momento pero ella le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora al chico

-Tú no me hables- dijo Assaf en un tono que pretendía fingir decepción pero que más bien era cómico-. Te has negado a ser mi cuñado y terminaste siendo el de James, me has traicionado y yo que estaba comenzando a planear tu futuro junto a mi hermana, estaba dispuesto a abrirte las puertas de mi casa y vas y me sales con que te haces novio de Sheccid ¿Qué tiene ella que mi linda y espectacular hermana no?

-No seas payaso Assaf- dijo Dhamar mientras todos los chicos se reían ante el dramatismo del mayor de los Longbottom

-Pásame la miel por favor- pidió Efrán en tono brusco a Elám, el moreno se había sentado frente a este

-Puedes alcanzarla tu mismo- le contestó la pelirroja por el chico Lupin-. Mi novio en este momento tiene las manos ocupadas ¿no lo ves?- dijo tomando las manos del chico y pasándolas por su cintura.

Elám le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su primo y el chico Black, con cara de pocos amigos se paro sin decir una palabra y salió de ahí sin probar bocado y bastante cabreado

-No debiste haberle dicho eso- le regaño Anyrel con el ceño fruncido-. Ahora no comerá

-Y a mí que, ni que fuera mi culpa que él se lo tome todo tan enserio- replico Sheccid alzando los hombros-. Vamos que ni una bromita puede aguantar- pero al ver que nadie le daba la razón la pelirroja también se levanto molesta y salió del Gran Comedor con rumbo desconocido

-Vaya ni tiempo me dio de felicitarla- comento Selene-. Pero bueno, te lo digo a ti entonces Elám, en verdad que fue toda una sorpresa el enterarme de que tú y Sheccid son novios pero de verdad que felicidades ¿eh? espero les vaya muy bien en su relación

Selene no estaba enterada de que todo era una total farsa, así que pensaba que Sheccid y Elám verdaderamente eran novios y eso le alegraba mucho porque le daba esperanzas con cierto chico moreno de Gryffindor

-Ah vaya, gracias- dijo Elám sonriendo nerviosamente -¿Cuándo es que empezarán los entrenamientos de Quidditch?- preguntó rápidamente a James para cambiar la conversación

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó puntualmente como pasaba siempre en el colegio, dando por terminada la segunda clase del día que los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor tenían esa martes, la voz del profesor se dejo oír enseguida por el aula

-Recuerden que para nuestra próxima clase quiero un pergamino como mínimo que hable acerca de cómo transformarse en animagos debiendo cubrir todos los aspectos que abarque el tema ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo chicos pueden retirarse, nos vemos el Jueves. ¡Hey ustedes tres! Potter, Weasley y Lupin no vayan a ningún lado tengo que hablar con ustedes

-Si padrino ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Elám después de asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el aula

-Eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero saber chicos, miren saben que yo odio pillarlos en algo por qué no me gusta reprenderlos, pero me veo obligado a preguntarle ¿No les bastó con los problemas que tuvieron ayer?- los chicos se hacían una vaga idea de a qué se refería Sirius pero no dijeron nada-. Antes de a ustedes di clase al grupo de Efrán y resultó que mi hijo no entro a clase, cosa que por cierto nunca había hecho antes, y ahora que le doy clase a su grupo Sheccid tampoco viene ¿A que están jugando? No le habrás hecho algo ya Elám ¿o sí?- inquiero Sirius viendo peligrosamente a su ahijado

-Por supuesto que no padrino, me ofendes- dijo en un tono bastante indignado el metamorfomago

-Tío Sirius de Efrán no sabemos nada, hoy se marchó del Gran Comedor poco después de que llegará sin probar bocado- dijo James

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Sirius a quien ya se le había hecho raro no ver a su hijo desayunando junto a los chicos en la mañana

-Él y Sheccid pelaron anoche- respondió Joshua- y al parecer aún no se han arreglado

-¿Y ahora cual fue el problema?- quiso saber el animago, él sabía que su hijo y Sheccid pocas veces peleaban pero que cuando lo hacían era por que la cosa era grave e iba enserio, todos se viraron a ver entre sí pero ninguna parecía muy dispuesto a contestar-. Vamos ¿O es que me haré viejo esperando su respuesta?

-Efrán vio a Sheccid en compañía de tu amado sobrino nieto que para mi desgracia además es mi adorado primo- respondió al fin Elám al ver que nadie más lo haría-. A él obviamente no le hizo ninguna gracia verla con Malfoy pero, pues ya conoces a Sheccid, ella se molestó con tan solo mencionar el tema

-Aún no se qué tiene eso que ver con que mi hijo no entre a clase pero ya me encargaré de averiguar eso más tarde. Muy bien, solo falta algo, ¿Dónde se metió Sheccid?

-Seguramente andará en la torre de astronomía- respondió James de lo más despreocupado-. Siempre va ahí cuando necesita pensar, pero no te preocupes tío que ella está bien, recuerda que si algo malo le pasará yo lo sentiría

-Haber si vas cuidando más de tu novia ¿no ahijado?

-Claro padrino, solo que si consigues que ella se deje cuidar sería de mucha ayuda-. Sirius sonrió ante el comentario pues sabía que el chico tenía toda la razón

-Bueno pues, vayan a su siguiente clase pero traten de asegurarse antes de que esa niña entre porque sino ahora sí que del regaño de Remus y Harry no se salva

Eran las nueve de la mañana, después de salir del Gran Comedor se dirigió directamente a la torre de astronomía y ni siquiera se molesto en bajar para ir a clases, tenía mucho en que pensar, una maraña de pensamientos confusos ocupaban la gran parte de su cabeza en ese momento, se quedo sumida de nuevo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte que se lograba vislumbrar a lo lejos, mucho más allá de la cabaña del guardián de las llaves de los terrenos de Hogwarts y no pudo evitar el ponerse a recordar de nuevo un episodio de su vida que la había marcado sobremanera y que era la explicación en la cual se basaba toda relación que había tenido en los últimos años con Dominique Malfoy

**Flash back**

Era un soleado día de principios de septiembre, el primer sábado desde que las clases empezarán y Sheccid se encontraba ansiosa por ir a recorrer de nuevo los terrenos de la escuela, tanto que se encontraba despierta antes que nadie en su habitación la cual compartía con Anyrel Murtagh, Rocío Huxley, Dhamar Longbottom y Alissa Johnson; después de varios intentos de despertar ya fuera a Anyrel o a Dhamar, y de haber recibido incluso un almohadazo por parte de esta última, Sheccid decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlas dormir, acto seguido se dirigió a su armario de donde cogió una muda de ropa y se metió a tomar un baño, salió de ahí unos diez minutos después con unos vaqueros bastante deshilachados, una blusa blanca con estampado negro y unos converse que hacían juego para dirigirse a la habitación donde dormía su hermano en compañía de Elám y Joshua pero ahí tampoco corrió con suerte, nadie estuvo dispuesto a acompañarla en su salida matutina por lo que la chica lanzando una última mirada furibunda hacia los doseles de la cama, como si ellos fueran los culpables de la flojera de sus ocupantes, se dirigió a la Sala Común para atravesar el retrato e iniciar su esperando paseo.

Caminaba despacio, sin ninguna prisa, sus pasos la guiaban automáticamente por esos senderos que conocía tan bien debido a sus escapadas nocturnas con los chicos a diversos lugares del Bosque Prohibido o más allá de donde cualquier estudiante hubiera llegado de los terrenos del colegio, estaba pensando, ese era su tercer año en Hogwarts y la primera vez que podría visitar Hogsmeade, al menos con sus amigos del colegio porque son su familia había ido cientos de veces, sus padres y tíos siempre dijeron que mientras estuvieron en el colegio como estudiantes fue allí donde pasaron los mejores fines de semana de su vida y donde transcurrieron los sucesos más importantes; sus pasos la llevaron hacia su lugar favorito en los terrenos, el lago, se sentó frente a él a disfrutar de la calidez del aire de la mañana y de la sensación de paz que se transmitía en ese lugar.

De repente algo en el agua llamo fuertemente su atención, ahí en una roca que emergía casi a la mitad del lago se encontraba un objeto que emanaba un intenso brillo ante el reflejo de los rayos del sol; aguzó un poco más la vista y pudo notar que se trataba de un precioso medallón dorado con una inscripción que no alcanzaba a ver muy bien, se puso de pie, no sabía porque pero una fuerza en su interior le decía que debía tener ese medallón así que se puso a caminar en dirección al pequeño muelle que se encontraba unos metros más allá y en el que se hallaban las barcas que transportaban a los alumnos de primero para la selección de cada año, tomo uno de los botes y se puso a remar alegremente hasta que llego a la altura de la roca; sin embargo, una vez que llego ahí se dio cuenta de que no podía acercarse lo suficiente porque alrededor de esta había otras rocas que no emergían completamente pero que si impedían el paso de la barca.

Estuvo unos minutos sopesando la situación hasta que al fin decidió que no le importaba mojarse un poco con tal de ir a buscar el medallón después de todo podía fácilmente ir saltando por las rocas semihundidas hasta llegar a coger el medallón y luego regresar a la barca, tan solo se tenía que asegurar de que la operación fuera de un modo rápido para no dar tiempo a la corriente del lago o al calamar gigante de mover la barca de su sitio. Se puso de pie un poco tambaleante por el bamboleo de la barca, puso los remos a resguardo y salto ágilmente a la primera roca, mojándose los tenis y salpicándose la ropa claro esta durante el proceso, fue saltando de roca en roca y consiguió llegar hasta el medallón, ahora que lo veía de cerca tenía un león grabado en un lado y una copa del otro, se lo metió en uno de los bolsillo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para regresar a la barca, tan solo le faltaba una roca más por saltar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la corriente sí que había tenido tiempo de mover la barca aunque solo fuera unos cuantos centímetros, la chica calculo que dando un buen salto llegaría a cubrir esa distancia después de todo tenía una gran agilidad debido a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, se dispuso a dar el salto pero justo en ese momento un hipogrifo paso volando a su lado y batiendo exageradamente las alas lo que le propició un pequeño susto a la chica y provocó que se desconcentrará y cayera al agua.

El ruido sordo que provoco su caída vino a imponerse sobre la quietud matinal y eso sin contar que las ondas que se expandieron debido a la misma contribuyeron a alejar aún más la barca; Sheccid se fue casi hasta el fondo del lago, pataleo intensamente para regresar a la superficie pero era muy cansado debido que la cantidad de agua que retenían sus pantalones y sus tenis entorpecía el proceso, se hallaba a unos escasos dos metros de la superficie del lago y de poder respirar el tan preciado aire que en ese momento hacía falta en sus pulmones cuando uno de los hilos que salían de sus vaqueros fue a atorarse en la saliente de una roca, la chica no llevaba la varita encima por haberla olvidado en el cuarto por lo que se vio obligada a forcejear para tratar de zafarse; sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y no lo conseguía, iba sintiendo como sus fuerzas le fallaban y los pulmones se hallaban a punto de estallarle por la acuciante necesidad de aire, hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento y se sumió en la oscuridad.

Cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos ante la intensa luz del sol lo primero que vio ante su rostro fue el preocupado… esperen un momento he dicho ¿preocupado?... rostro de Dominique Malfoy con la cabellera rubia totalmente chorreando agua y sus inquisidores ojos escudriñando su rostro de manera total centímetro a centímetro, la pelirroja se incorporo levemente y se puso de lado para escupir la cantidad de agua que había tragado; Malfoy le ofreció la mano y la ayudo a levantarse

-¿Te encuentras bien Potter?

-Si… eso creo ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno pues…- comenzó el chico aparentemente un tanto avergonzado-. Iba caminando cuando escuche que alguien caía al agua y vi la barca abandonada a la mitad del algo… como note que nadie ascendía a la superficie decidí ir a echar un vistazo y pues te encontré inconsciente

-¿Y me has sacado?- preguntó la chica en un tono de incredulidad

-Pues estas aquí ¿no?- respondió Malfoy-. ¿Sabes? No deberías de pensar que conoces a las personas solo por verlas y hablar con ellas unos minutos en algún compartimiento de tren y de todas formas la gente puede cambiar. Vamos Potter te acompaño a la enfermería no querrás pescar un resfriado.

-Gracias Malfoy- dijo Sheccid levemente impresionada por las palabras del chico-. Y puedes llamarme Sheccid si quieres- el rubio tan solo sonrió ante el comentario y dejo escapar tres simples palabras

-Yo soy Dominique

**Fin del flash back**

Sheccid suspiro recordando esa historia mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la ventana de la torre que daba al lago, esa era la explicación para el comienzo de su amistad con Dominique Malfoy, quien poco a poco le había ido demostrando que efectivamente había cambiado. Nadie sabía acerca de lo ocurrido aquel sábado, nunca había dicho una sola palabra porque muy en su interior había abrigado la esperanza de su que hermano, primo y amigos vieran por si mismos el cambio de Dominique y que no simplemente lo trataran con la fría cortesía que se haría presente si se enteraban de que había salvado la vida de la chica.

Evidentemente eso no había pasado, conforme mas se acercaba a ella los chicos más le odiaban y mientras ellos más lo odiaban ella mas lo quería. Nunca se había sentado a reflexionar si ese cariño había surgido simplemente debido a la animadversión que todos esperaban que sintiera hacia un Malfoy, como regla general, o si había sido sincero, y realmente ahora no importaba.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y había cosas que no podían deshacerse, se puso de pie sabiendo que debía de bajar de la torre para asistir a clases, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto por su bien, después de tanto pensar solo acababa mas enredada que antes y eso no era pero para nada bueno.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**¡Sorpresas!**

Dos semanas después las cosas aún no habían vuelto a la normalidad debido a que Sheccid, como toda una buena hija de Harry, era de lo más orgullosa y se negaba terminantemente a disculparse por que ella _"No tenía por qué arrepentirse de nada dado que no había hecho nada malo"_; Efrán por su parte, y después de una larga plática con su padre, si que había decidido ir a pedirle perdón a la chica, en parte porque no le gustaba estar enfadado con ella y en parte porque quería quitarse de encima a su padre quien casi cada cinco minutos le preguntaba si ya había arreglado las cosa, pero los planes que tenía el chico Black se fueron totalmente por la borda cuando el día que la buscaba para hablar con ella la encontró nuevamente platicando felizmente con el retoño de los Malfoy en una de las muchas bancas que había en los jardines del colegio.

Por otro lado el teatro armado para hacer creer que Sheccid y Elám realmente eran novios iba bastante bien, al menos hasta ahora nadie en el colegio ponía en duda el que esto fuera verdad, pero si había a quienes les resultaba bastante extraño el no ver tantas muestras de afecto entre ellos cuando antes era de lo más común ver al chico Lupin o a la pelirroja exhibiéndose en los pasillos con su nueva conquista en turno, pero sin embargo otros atribuían esto al hecho de que los padres de la pelirroja así como su hermano se hallaban en el mismo lugar (cosa que no era muy creíble ya que a Sheccid esto siempre le había venido valiendo un comino) y algunos más a que eso no sucedía porque entre ellos sí que se respetaban y esa no era una relación como las demás que habían tenido y como prueba de eso estaba que llevaban ya casi tres semanas saliendo, todo un record para ellos.

De todas formas tanto Sheccid como Elám interpretaban muy bien y de manera de lo más convincente su papel ante sus padres que eran los que en realidad importaban, Hermione se había aparecido por ahí el día siguiente a que la "relación" se hiciera oficial y los había felicitado de lo más efusivamente mientras les daba un regalo que les sería de mucha utilidad ¿el titulo? _"Como comprender a tu pareja y evitar las ganas de volverlo escroguto"_, por cierto que James había comentado que eso sería muy útil a Elám para poder soportar los arranques histéricos de su hermana, claro que el comentario le había asegurado un buen zape puesto por Sheccid.

Ron por su parte también los había felicitado pero se veía un poco ausente, había estado así desde que hablará con Joshua, y al mismo tiempo le había dirigido una mirada sumamente inquisitiva a Sheccid quien no había podido evitar el estremecerse porque su tío era una de las pocas personas a las que no siempre conseguía engañar y al parecer esa ocasión no había sido la excepción, pero Ron no dijo nada y simplemente se dedico a mirarla en silencio.

El único que no había estado presente en la reunión preparada en la torre que les servía de vivienda a los Potter, Black, Remus y Ron mientras se encontraban en Hogwarts había sido Efrán, el chico había argumentado que carecía del tiempo necesario para ir puesto que tenía deberes atrasados pero todos sabían que era una gran mentira y que la razón por la que no iba era porque él y Sheccid seguían enfadados, en este aspecto el colegio era un hervidero de rumores por que a más de uno se le hacía sumamente extraño que Sheccid y Efrán hubieran peleado el mismo día en que se supo que la pelirroja y Elám eran novios y a estas alturas ya circulaban más de diez versiones diferentes acerca del por qué de este pleito.

La situación se estaba haciendo de lo más insostenible y casi insoportable para los chicos, en especial para Elám quien se encontraba precisamente entre la espada y la pared eso y sin poder darle la espalda ni a Efrán ni a Sheccid, pero ninguno de los dos daba ni las más mínimas muestras de ceder. Efrán se había separado un poco de ellos ya que ahora se la pasaba totalmente con los de su grado, en especial con Assaf y Selene. Sheccid contraatacaba no dejando que Elám se acercará a Efrán o al menos que solo lo hiciera lo mínimo posible, si es que pasaba por algún pasillo y se los encontraba juntos se acercaba hasta su "novio", le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, lo cogía de la mano y se lo llevaba de ahí sin darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra, claro que esto no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia a Elám porque después Efrán se molestaba con él por haberlo dejado colgado en medio del pasillo pero tampoco podía decirle nada a Sheccid porque con el carácter que tenía y el humor que se mandaba últimamente equivaldría a querer auto suicidarse el discutir con ella o el contradecirla.

A todo esto, y muy extrañamente, uno de los más preocupados en que esa situación se solucionará lo más rápido posible era James por que los entrenamientos de Quidditch empezarían ese fin de semana y si el más importante miembro de su equipo, es decir su buscadora, y uno de sus golpeadores estaban peleados los entrenamientos no se vislumbraban pero para nada prometedores y sin duda le darían a él, como capitán del equipo, más de un simple dolor de cabeza; así que el chico consideraba, dado que al día siguiente tenían su primer entrenamiento, que había llegado el momento de dejarse de sutilezas con los cabeza dura de su amigo y su hermana, sacaría su arma secreta…

Oh si, pediría a Sirius que metiera sus narices en el asunto, lo cual sabía el animago moría por hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le pediría como pequeño favor que ayudará a que esos dos al fin entrarán en razón. Si, estaba todo ya decidido, eso era lo que haría solo faltaba planear mejor los detalles y conseguir un poco más de ayuda para dar ese pequeño empujón que era casi innecesario a esas alturas para que Sirius conviniera en entrometerse.

Las clases para los alumnos de séptimo grado ya habían llegado a su fin ese viernes, los chicos tenían una cantidad considerable de deberes por lo que Efrán tan solo hizo salir de su clase de DCAO y se dirigió hacia la sala común para empezar a adelantar sus deberes y poder ponerse al día, y precisamente ahí fue donde media hora después lo encontraron Assaf y Selene que lo habían estado buscando para invitarlo a una fiesta que estaban organizando unos chicos de Ravenclaw esa noche

-Vamos Efrán que no te cuesta nada

-No, de verdad que no Sel no estoy de humor para irme de juerga hoy

-Olvídalo Sele el amargado este últimamente no está de humor para nada- dijo Assaf bastante desesperado al ver que su amigo insistía en pasársela mal y hacerse el solo la vida miserable

-No, ya basta de que te quedes aquí como alma en pena ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No te das cuenta de que a Sheccid no le importa en lo más mínimo?- Selene era incapaz de mantenerse callada respecto a lo que pensaba porque ya no soportaba ver a su amigo así por lo que finalmente soltó lo que le venía días dando vueltas por la cabeza

-Sele…-llamo Assaf advirtiéndole pues sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo

-¡No Assaf! Ya estoy harta de esto, alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos.

-Sele…

-Vamos Efrán ya basta de estar dando la impresión de que estás muriendo por que ella te haga caso, por si no lo habías notado ofrecen un espectáculo de lo más raro, vamos, que todos dicen que estas enamorado de ella y que han peleado por que prefirió a tu primo en lugar de a ti…

-SELENE…-

El grito de Assaf llegó demasiado tarde porque al escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su amiga Efrán se levantó furioso, aventó sus cosas de la mesa con un movimiento de su mano y se marchó en dirección a la sala de los Menesteres sin decir una sola palabra… quería y necesitaba estar solo.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así?

Anyrel y Sheccid se estaban en su habitación donde la pelirroja se encontraba parada frente a su armario tratando de decidir que ropa se pondría en la noche para salir a pasear al pueblo, las clases del día habían acabado y por ser viernes ella y los demás se permitirían una escapada a Hogsmeade, Anyrel no estaba muy convencida aún por lo que tan solo estaba sentada en su cama mirándose las uñas sin preocuparse por buscar nada para ponerse, y la pregunta había salido naturalmente de sus labios y sin previa intención de hacerla. Sheccid pareció detenerse por un momento al escuchar la pregunta pero enseguida recobró el aplomo y tomo rápidamente una hombrera de su closet

-No te quejes que ya sabes que me tardo en decidir que me pondré- respondió mientras le mostraba lo que había sacado- ¿Qué te parece este?

-Sabes que no me refiero a tu ropa Sheccid ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te hace falta?

-No sé a qué te refieres- contesto la pelirroja volteándose para meter la muda de ropa que había sacado al closet y poniéndose enseguida a buscar otra mientras pasaba por alto la pregunta de Anyrel

-Oh claro que lo sabes Sheccid Potter y no sé por qué eres tan cabezota y no lo admites

-Efrán no me hace falta para nada ¡No lo extraño y no quiero volver a hablar con él en un futuro cercano! ¡Es más nunca volver a hablar con el suena de lo más perfecto!- grito finalmente Sheccid

-¡Ajá!- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios la castaña-. Yo no había mencionado a Efrán para nada pude estar hablando de alguien más

-Odio que me hagas eso Anyrel… no hay derecho… como se te ocurre, ya verás me las vas a pagar…- y la pelirroja se volteó nuevamente hacia su armario para desquitarse con su ropa mientras seguía murmurando amenazas ininteligibles para su amiga

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que lo extrañas? Es algo normal después de todo es tu amigo desde hace muchos años es lógico que lo extrañes, y Sheccid ¿de verdad vale la pena estar peleada con alguien que conoces de toda la vida y que te adora más que a nada en el mundo y solo por Malfoy?- pregunto la castaña observando a su amiga con detenimiento

-Vamos Any no empieces con eso de nuevo, ustedes no ven lo que yo veo en Dominique y nunca pedí que lo hicieran pero no cuestiones lo que yo siento o pienso de él. En cuanto a Efrán… vamos pues sí, es verdad, lo extraño nunca antes habíamos estado tanto peleados pero yo no voy a ir a pedirle disculpas por qué no he hecho nada malo y…

-Sí, si ya sé, no hay nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte pero She la verdad es que ese día en el desayuno tú te pasaste no tenías por que tratarlo así el no te había hecho nada- dijo Anyrel mientras se paraba de su cama y se dirigía al armario-. Creo que este te quedaría perfecto enséñales por que Elám está contigo- dijo bromeando para levantarle el animo a su amiga mientras le daba un coordinado de falda gris tableada a cuadros bastante muy corta y una blusa blanca de licra pegada, rematada por un sencillo chaleco de color gris que apenas cubría hasta la cintura-. Bueno he quedado con James así que te veo luego ¿vale?

La pelirroja asintió un tanto ausente mientras se dejaba caer en el piso del closet y pensaba en lo que su amiga le había dicho ¿en verdad estaba siendo injusta con Efrán? No, se dijo, para nada, él fue quien había empezado esa tonta pelea ¿Realmente había sido el chico quien empezará la pelea? Si, por supuesto que sí, pero a pesar de eso la sensación de desazón seguía ahí media hora después cuando se levantó para ir en busca de Elám pero se convenció de que más bien tenía que ver con el hecho de que con el que estaba siendo injusta era con Elám, después de todo ella no tenía ningún derecho en no permitir que este estuviera con Efrán ellos eran como hermanos y lo que ella estaba haciendo equivaldría como si a ella misma no le dejarán acercarse a James.

-En fin…- dijo la pelirroja suspirando- ya hablare con él para arreglar esto después

-James… ¿estás totalmente seguro de que quieres hacer eso?- preguntó Elám por tercera ocasión

-Si tio, estoy seguro, no se ustedes pero yo ya estoy harto de esta situación. Y mañana es nuestro primer entrenamiento, si no se arregla hoy nos estalla mañana en la cara-. Joshua asintió un tanto ausente ante las palabras de su primo quien lo miro preocupado, ese único gesto podía resumir toda la participación del chico en la más de media hora que llevaban ahí platicando, tenía que averiguar que le pasaba cuanto antes.

-¿Qué se supone que andan planeando ahora ustedes?

-Hola preciosa- saludo James a Anyrel que se acababa de acercar a ellos-. Nada malo nena no te preocupes

-Y si fuera algo malo prefiero no saber, así es más fácil negar las cosas cuando la directora me pregunte si se algo

-Esa es la actitud niña bonita- aprobó Elám al tiempo que le mandaba un beso a la chica y le guiñaba el ojo

-Pero esta vez no tendrás que negar nada porque no estamos planeando nada malo, simplemente evaluamos la mejor manera de hacer que el tonto pleito entre Sheccid y Efrán llegue a su fin

-En ese caso yo me apunto a lo que sea que estén pensando, ya va siendo hora de que esos dos testarudos den su brazo a torcer ¿Qué es lo que planean?

-Dejar que Sirius ponga en práctica la mejor de sus habilidades…

-O sea meter las narices para tratar de solucionar algo, creo que ya llego la hora de pedir refuerzos paternos antes de que las cosas pasen a más

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensa James- afirmo Elám- ¿Te das cuenta de que medio mundo piensa que el motivo por el que ya casi no estoy con Efrán es porque le he quitado la chica a mi primo? ¡Por Merlín! Yo podré ser muchas cosas pero ¿hacer algo así a alguien de mi familia? ¡Jamás! Al menos que fuera al idiota de Malfoy claro esta

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Anyrel negando con la cabeza- pero Sheccid simplemente se niega a ceder, acabo de hablar con ella al respecto y aún no acepta el hecho de que Efrán le hace falta, aunque creo que si quiere arreglar las cosas pero es su orgullo lo que se lo impide

-Sí, la enana es demasiado orgullosa, eso es culpa de papá- opino James

-Y Efrán piensa que a ella no le importa en lo más mínimo- comentó Elám- por lo que dice que ya no intentará arreglar nada, no sé qué hacer. No puedo no hacerle caso a Sheccid porque todo el teatro se va por la borda pero no me gusta ver a mi primo así y no poder hacer nada por ayudarle a sentirse mejor

-Sí, te entiendo- dijo James volteando a ver significativamente a Joshua que estaba apoyado en la mesa con la cabeza metida entre los brazos y no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra ni daba señales de vida-. En fin será mejor que vayamos a hacer ya sabes que Elám, ¿te vienes An?

-No, me quedo a hacer mi ensayo de Runas, pero James hazme el favor de ir a hablar con Jaziel ¿quieres? Ya no soporto las miradas que me echa en clases, como si yo fuera la culpable de que no hayas estado con ella estos días

-Vale, vale, hablare con ella, no volverá a fastidiarte nena no te preocupes- diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga para después salir por el retrato en compañía de Elám

No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, por más que lo intentaba y lo intentaba la sensación de desazón seguía ahí y no lo dejaba en paz, escuchaba a la personas hablar a su alrededor pero la mayoría de sus palabras carecían de sentido para él, como diríamos normalmente "las palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro"; últimamente parecía un autómata que solo se dedicaba a comer, ir a clases, hacer sus deberes y pasar el resto del tiempo ausente.

Tan solo podía pensar una y otra vez en la cara que tenía su padre y en el hecho de que se alterara tanto por nada, desde el día en que lo había reprendido no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, era cierto que no había dicho nada a su madre pero el silencio por parte de Ron estaba matando al chico. Tenía un mal presentimiento y eso no podía significar nada bueno y él lo sabía; eso era lo peor de todo, porque no tenía idea de que podría ser y ¿cómo podría prepararse para recibir un golpe que no sabía de dónde vendría? No estaba seguro pero sospechaba que pronto tendría que averiguar la respuesta y que no le iba a gustar nada.

-Disculpa ¿te sientes mal?- de repente una dulce voz y cargada de preocupación saco al chico Weasley del ensimismamiento en el que se había metido, alzó lentamente la cara y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo observaban entre curiosos y preocupados

-Any…- la chica se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a Joshua decirle así porque en varios de esos años que llevaban estudiando juntos no lo había hecho, le decía Murtagh, Anyrel o el que era su apodo favorito "cerebrito"

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar la chica-. En que estábamos hablando hace rato no nos prestabas atención ¿te sucede algo Joshua?

-¿Se fueron James y Elám?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

-Sí, se fueron a hablar con Sirius

-¡Ah! ¿Y tú porque te quedaste y no fuiste con ellos?

-Tengo que hacer el ensayo de Runas, Joshua ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

-Pues la verdad es que no estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Bueno supongo que querrás que me vaya de aquí para que puedas hacer tu ensayo en paz sin que mi presencia te moleste, te veré por ahí- el chico se levanto y se fue caminando lentamente y con la mirada baja para dirigirse a la salida.

Anyrel se quedo ahí parada, la actitud de ese chico, que ella consideraba de lo más arrogante y superficial, la había sorprendido sobremanera, lo pensó por un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión mientras suspiraba sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo tras de él repitiéndose que no podía acusar a Sheccid de ser testaruda y hacer lo mismo ella sin pecar de hipócrita. Lo alcanzó cuando había llegado a la altura de las puertas del Gran Comedor y parecía decidir hacia donde enfilar a continuación

-Joshua espera, si lo necesitas y quieres, puedes hablar conmigo

-Gracias, pero no creo que eso sea justo, yo me la paso diciéndote puras estupideces y creo que no merezco que te preocupes por mí, pero gracias de todas formas.

-No seas ridículo, después de todo somos compañeros de casa y eres el primo de mis mejores amigos, obviamente a pesar de que nos la pasemos matándonos no puedo no preocuparme por ti- le dijo la chica sonriéndole-. James ha estado muy preocupado por ti estos días ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres charlar?

-No lo sé Any, no sé si deba quitarte tu tiempo, tienes un ensayo que hacer y no quiero interrumpirte- dijo el pelirrojo hablando en ese tono aun que a ella no le gustaba para nada en él

-Es viernes- contestó la chica alzando los hombros- da igual que lo haga hoy o mañana. Vamos, por los viejos tiempos Josh

-De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo dibujando una tímida sonrisa por primera vez en días en su rostro-. Pero solo por los viejos tiempos ¿eh?

-Claro- dijo la chica sonriendo a su vez-. Cuando estés mejor podemos volver a pelear como siempre ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

-El lago- contesto el chico suspirando- siempre me ha gustado el lago, me relaja y hace que me sienta mejor

Anyrel y Joshua se fueron caminando lentamente hacia el lago mientras disfrutaban de esa perfecta tarde de viernes que se ofrecía ante ellos, la brisa les revolvía el cabello y lo hacía volar a aire pero era de lo más refrescante y se sentía muy bien ese aire fresco que indicaba la llegada a su fin del verano y los comienzos del otoño, las hojas de los árboles parecían de fuego a la vista de los últimos y tenues rayos de sol que se empezaba a esconder por el horizonte y algunas que se habían caído ya volaban por aquí y allá describiendo remolinos a lo largo de todo el terreno. Cuando al fin llegaron al lago tomaron asiento uno frente a otro y Anyrel dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te sucede últimamente? Me he dado cuenta de que no eres el mismo y podré encontrarte de lo más insoportable a veces pero prefiero verte así que como has estado los últimos días Josh. ¿Tienes problemas?

-Estoy preocupado…- dijo el pelirrojo como única respuesta

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Anyrel abrió la boca para decir algo pero Joshua fue más rápido-. No, espera, se lo que estas pensando, crees que no debo de estar así tan solo por un presentimiento ¿cierto?- la chica asintió-. No soy tonto, también sé que es ridículo pero… no sé cómo explicar esto… bueno, tu sabes que en mi familia las cosas son raras ¿no? Está Elám y su capacidad de ser un gran e inusual metamorfomago, Efrán y sus poderes, Sheccid y James y su rara conexión y bueno aunque nunca se lo he dicho a nadie yo también salí un poco raro

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió la chica súbitamente interesada, hubo un tiempo en que ella había creído saber todo respecto a ese chico pelirrojo

-Bueno, desde siempre, cualquier cosa que yo crea que va a pasar o cualquier presentimiento que tenga sobre algo resulta ser verdad al menos que haga algo para evitarlo si es que se trata de algo malo…

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- pregunto esta vez incrédula la castaña

-Si- y por increíble que fuera Anyrel le creyó por que vio en el rostro de Joshua una seriedad que jamás había percibido antes en él y que le impulso a creer en el por más disparatado y en contra de la razón que sonará aquello

-¿Y qué es lo que presientes?

-Que algo muy pronto vendrá para separar a mis padres y que también afectará a todos los demás… no se qué hacer Any, no estoy preparado para enfrentar algo que no sé que es, y tengo miedo, por primera vez en mi vida tengo mucho miedo, estoy aterrado y siento que soy incapaz de hacerle frente; además es como si todo ya hubiera comenzado por que desde que las vacaciones estaban por terminar mis papás se comportaban de lo más raro, se la pasaban murmurando con tío Harry y tía Ginny, y ahora que mi papá no me dirige ni la palabra me siento peor, estos están siendo los peores días de mi vida y para colmo la última vez que vi a mi mamá note que ella también se ve mal ¿sabes? Podré pasármela peleando con ella pero yo quiero mucho a mi madre aunque casi nunca se lo diga o se lo muestre

-Josh, creo que deberías de hablar de esto con ellos, sería mejor que sea lo que sea que pase lo enfrenten los tres juntos

-Lo sé pero no me atrevo, verás por todo lo que vivieron en el pasado siempre nos dijeron que cualquier manifestación extraña de nuestros poderes se las debíamos de informar inmediatamente pero yo nunca me lo tome enserio y no lo hice, y no sé con qué cara se los voy a ir a decir ahora, no soportaría ver la cara de decepción de mi padre de nuevo

Anyrel no supo cómo responder a eso, si las cosas nunca hubieran cambiado quizá habría sabido que hacer pero ya no eran niños de once o doce años y las cosas sí que habían cambiado mucho. Ella y Joshua ya no eran amigos como en el pasado y ella se había perdido demasiados episodios de la vida del pelirrojo como para poder decir algo que lo confortará por lo que decidió darle un abrazo y para su asombro Joshua se aferró a ella desesperadamente como si ese gesto fuera el que llevará necesitando todos esos días, se quedaron así un rato hasta que la luz del sol desapareció totalmente por el horizonte y la brisa nocturna, que era algo más fría, comenzó a dejarse sentir, entonces se pusieron lentamente de pie y regresaron a paso calmado, aún abrazados, hacia el interior del castillo

-¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade con nosotros?- preguntó Anyrel, una vez que hubieron llegado al pie de las escaleras para entrar al castillo

-No estoy de humor aún

-Vamos será divertido, hace mucho que no veo al gran Joshua Weasley salir de juerga, si sigues así perderás tu toque y las chicas comenzarán a pasar de ti

-A lo mejor eso es lo que quiero- murmuro quedamente el chico

-¿Qué dijiste Josh? Disculpa es que no te escuche

-No, nada

-¿Vendrás?- pregunto esperanzada de nuevo la chica, quería ayudarle a que se sintiera mejor no sabía porque pero quería hacerlo

-Mmm... Solo si aceptas venir conmigo

-Pero yo de todas formas voy a ir tonto- soltó divertida la chica-. Vamos a ir todos, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, no te estoy mandando a ti solo, creo que no escuchaste bien

-No, la que no entendió bien eres tú Any. Te estoy pidiendo una cita y antes de que digas nada quiero decirte que estoy muy consciente de lo que estoy pidiendo.

-Joshua yo…- Anyrel bajo la vista por que no sabía que decir, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo ella y el pelirrojo habían estado tomados de la mano, noto como Joshua la soltaba delicadamente de una de sus manos y luego la sintió sobre su barbilla; el chico alzó su cara y la miró directamente a los ojos

-Al menos dime que lo pensarás ¿sí?- Anyrel asintió mientras sentía que una vez más se perdía en esos ojos azules que sentía que tanto le fascinaban, entonces el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y depósito un suave beso en su mejilla para después susurrarle en el oído-. Muchas gracias por escucharme hoy, nunca olvidaré que estuviste ahí para mí en mi momento de mayor debilidad y que a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho estos últimos años no te burlaste sino todo lo contrario, muchas gracias Ny.

Después de esto el chico la fue soltando lentamente y se le quedo mirando por unos momentos más antes de darse la vuelta con las manos metidas en el bolsillo, como si tuviera que mantenerlas ahí para evitar que se pusieran en otro lado, y comenzar a subir las escaleras para entrar al castillo.

Ny… lentamente esa única palabra, una silaba, dos letras, fue entrando en el cerebro de la castaña. Ny, el apodo cariñoso que solo Joshua le decía, la forma en la que le había llamado una y otra vez durante los años que habían sido los inseparables mejores amigos, aun lo recordaba muerto de risa, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y diciéndole _"Nunca lo paso mejor que en tu compañía Ny" _y fue esa imagen mental la que hizo que la joven abriera la boca.

Joshua acababa de pisar el último peldaño de los escalones para poder entrar al hall del castillo cuando un sonido lo hizo detenerse y sonreír imperceptiblemente aun antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía

-Si…- dijo en voz baja Anyrel pero lo suficientemente audible para que Joshua la escuchará-. Acepto ir contigo a Hogsmeade hoy, nos vemos en la sala común a las nueve


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**The date**

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios he hecho?- Anyrel entró a la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor dando tumbos mientras se agarraba la cabeza y la sacudía negativamente con fuerza como si con ese solo movimiento pretendiera borrar de una vez por todas lo sucedido unos instantes atrás-. No debí, no, no, no, nunca debí haber…

-¿Qué es lo que no debiste haber hecho Any?- la castaña levantó sorprendida la mirada, no había notado que no se encontraba sola, para encontrarse a sus amigas; Sheccid, Dhamar y Rocío acostadas sobre la cama de la primera y observándola con bastante curiosidad debido a su curioso e inusual comportamiento

-Aceptado una cita- murmuro la chica sin detenerse a pensar en lo que vendría a continuación

-¡Genial! Ya era hora de que comenzarás a salir de nuevo nena- aprobó entusiastamente Rocío-. De hecho ya hasta te estabas tardando Any

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- quiso saber inmediatamente Sheccid y esa era precisamente la pregunta que la castaña temía

-Eso, dinos quien es el chico con tanta suerte- afirmo Dhamar

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Ustedes en definitiva no lo entienden- dijo Anyrel rápidamente-. Nunca debí de haber aceptado esa cita pero ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando en ese momento? ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? Tampoco es que pueda ir y decir que cambié de opinión, no es tan fácil en especial después de lo que paso- la chica estaba pensando en voz alta mientras se paseaba dando vueltas por el cuarto como león enjaulado-. Podría ser que… mmm... eso sería cruel pero quizá así pueda…-

Anyrel se quedó callada por un momento pérdida totalmente en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigas se habían parado y puesto alrededor de ella dejándola acorralada entre ellas y la pared y sin permitirle acceso a la puerta

-Muy bien Anyrel- comenzó Sheccid-. Ya lo preguntamos por las buenas y tú no respondiste- esa voz saco a la castaña de su ensimismamiento y la hizo percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba

-Así que me temo que lamentablemente te lo tendremos que sacar por la fuerza- continúo Dhamar-. A no ser que lo pienses bien y procedas a cooperar-. Anyrel retrocedió un poco y se pegó de espaldas con la pared

-Dinos una cosa Any, tan solo es una pequeña preguntita ¿Con quien es que has quedado para salir? Responde y nadie saldrá herido- finalizó Rocío con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro

-Con…- viéndose totalmente rodeada y sabiendo de antemano que no le quedaba otra salida por que intentará lo que intentará esas tres terminarían sonsacándole la información de un modo u otro la castaña se dispuso a responder para ya no darle más vueltas al asunto-. Con Joshua

-¡¿Joshua?- dijeron las tres incrédulas, a lo que la castaña asintió

-¿Mi Joshua?- preguntó Sheccid- ¿Ese Joshua? ¿Mi primo Joshua?- a todas las preguntas formuladas por la pelirroja hubo nuevos asentimientos por parte de su amiga

-Esa si que es buena- dijo riendo Dhamar-. No nos quieras tomar el pelo señorita prefecta y dinos de una buena vez con quien saldrás

-Ya se los he dicho- dijo nuevamente Anyrel-. Quedé con Joshua pero…- Rocío se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente ganándose con eso miradas de extrañeza por parte de sus amigas

-Tenía que comprobar sino esta enferma- explicó la chica alzando los hombros, Dhamar soltó una carcajada pero Sheccid se le quedo viendo fijamente

-¿En verdad saldrás con Joshua?- volvió a preguntar Sheccid y al ver que su amiga asentía nuevamente a su pregunta se lanzó a sus brazos- ¡OSOM! ¡GUAY! ¡SUPER! ¡ÇE MAGNIFIQUE! ¡SUGOI! Mucho mejor que si yo misma lo hubiera planeado, esto supera todas mis expectativas… ¿puedo decirte prima?

-¿Pri…? ¿Prima?- replicó la castaña totalmente incrédula

-Vas muy rápido She. Mira que lo único que vas a conseguir será espantarla antes de que salga con Josh y entonces nunca llegará a ser tu prima- bromeo Dhamar

-¡Ah no señor! Nadie se espanta y mucho menos se echa para atrás- replicó acaloradamente la pelirroja-. Escúchame muy bien Anyrel porque voy a hablar muy enserio. Tú y Joshua son el uno para el otro, siempre lo he pensado así que ahora que has aceptado salir con él no puedes retractarte ¿entendido?

-Pero Sheccid yo no…

-Nada de peros señorita, no acepto excusas que te conozco perfecto y algo bueno ha de haber pasado para que después de tanto al fin accedieras a salir con mi primo así que dime ¿Por qué quieres arrepentirte ahora?

La castaña iba a replicar pero no encontró un argumento lo bastante válido, cerro la boca y paseo la mirada por el cuarto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una persona y una idea nada agradable le vino a la mente ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo era que esa idea no se le había venido antes a la cabeza? Si lo que creía era cierto entonces en definitiva no podía salir con Joshua, por más que quisiera (claro, suponiendo que ella quisiera lo cual no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la realidad), si lo que estaba pensando resultaba ser cierto porque nunca podría hacer algo así a alguien a quien apreciará

-¡Hey! ¿Tan siquiera me estás escuchando?- preguntó Sheccid pasando su mano delante de los ojos de la castaña, pero Anyrel no se molesto en responderle, simplemente se movió del lugar donde se encontraban y se fue a situar directamente frente a Rocío, quien se había colocado sobre su cama

-Chío…- comenzó la chica de manera un tanto vacilante

-¿Si?

-Yo, bueno… a ti no te importa ¿verdad? Es decir en dado caso de que yo siempre si saliera con Joshua a ti no te importaría ¿verdad?- Sheccid y Dhamar intercambiaron miradas- ¿O sí? Porque si a ti te molesta te juro Chío que en la vida salgo con Weasley… te lo juro Chío

-Any… ¿es eso acaso lo que te preocupa?- la castaña asintió dubitativamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior por lo que su amiga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír-. Si es por eso ni te preocupes entonces, tú menos que nadie debe de confundir las cosas. Entre Josh y yo lo único que existe es amistad, simple y pura amistad, no hay nada más y nunca lo habrá. Así que si yo era lo que te impedía salir con el olvídalo, ve y disfruta de tu cita de hoy

-Pero es que…- intento replicar la castaña

-Pero es que nada, no hay pero que valga- dijo Rocío negando con la cabeza-. Deja de hacerte a la tonta y vive lo que has querido desde hace mucho ¿sabes? Josh ya no es aquel niño de trece años que se comporto como un total idiota contigo, solo para que te lo pienses, déjame decirte que ha cambiado mucho más de lo que te imaginas

-Muy bien, ahora que ese punto ya esta totalmente aclarado- dijo Dhamar- ¿Qué es lo que harás al fin?

Anyrel se quedo pensando las cosas por un momento hasta que finalmente se decidió a responder

-Si- dijo soltando un suspiro-. Saldré con él pero solo porque ya le había dicho que sí, quiero que eso quede bien claro para todas ustedes ¿OK?

-Si, como tú digas- comentó Sheccid con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-. Ahora procedamos a la parte más importante de todas: ¿Qué es lo que te pondrás hoy para dejar a mi querido primo babeando?

-¡Oh vamos Sheccid! No estarás hablando enserio… ¿verdad?- pregunto incrédula la castaña

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de futura prima sería sino te ayudará con tu atuendo para la primera de muchas citas que tendrás con el sexy chico pelirrojo que por mala suerte y fortuna me mando por primo?-.

Dhamar y Rocío no pudieron hacer más que reírse del gesto de incredulidad que puso Anyrel al escuchar eso y sabiendo de antemano que cuando la pelirroja se metía a eso de buscar ropa tardaba toda una eternidad decidieron mejor bajar a la sala común para pasar el rato con los demás lejos de las mudas de ropa que volarían por todo el cuarto

- Además tú me has escogido la ropa que llevaré hoy y eso que Elám ni es mi novio de verdad así que como tú si tienes una cita de verdad con Josh obviamente no puedo pasar por alto el ayudarte- termino de decir la pelirroja

La castaña como sabía que no tenía una escapatoria posible se limito a tirarse cómodamente sobre su cama mientras veía con envidia como sus amigas sí que se habían podido escapar de ahí y se cargaba de mucha paciencia en espera de que Sheccid revolviera los armarios de arriba para abajo en busca de algo "adecuado" para ella sin importarle nada si era de su propiedad o si quiera de su agrado.

-¡Que onda Josh! ¿Dónde es que te metiste todo el resto de la tarde?- preguntó James en cuanto vio que su primo se acercaba al sillón en el que se encontraban descansando en su sala común seguido por las miradas de las chicas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento

-Estaba en el lago- respondió el pelirrojo

-¿Y eso?- preguntó con curiosidad Elám- ¿Ya estás de vuelta a la acción Joshua?

-No, no exactamente. Tan solo me encontraba hablando con alguien, solo eso

-¿Con Chío? Porque tú no puedes tan solo hablar con alguien a no ser que sea ella

-No pues si con familia como tú ya para que me busco enemigos- comento irónico el pelirrojo

-Lo siento primo pero la última vez que mire no era un delito decir la verdad

-Pues para tu información sí que estaba solo hablando con alguien y no era Chío

-Entonces seguramente que era un tio- le echo la broma en esta ocasión Elám

-Muy gracioso lobito, muy gracioso. Pero no, tampoco era un tio

-¿Y entonces? ¿Con quien es que estabas hablando que use falda y no sea objeto tuyo para volver a la acción?- preguntó contrariado el chico Lupin

-Con alguien a quien jamás usaría solo para volver a la acción- murmuró Joshua

-¡Hola guapo! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Rocío sonriente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda dándole una sorpresa y ganándose la mirada de envidia de varias de las leonas presentes

-Miren nada más, hablando de la reina de Roma y ella que se asoma

-¡Vaya! A mí también me da gusto verte James

-¿Es que acaso yo estoy pintado o qué? ¿Tú no me vas a saludar a mi princesa preciosa?- preguntó Elám a Dhamar con gesto de ofendido

-Tan dramático como siempre- le respondió la rubia mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado, el chico Lupin le paso un brazo por los hombros en el acto

-Si mi dulce e inocente hermanita viera eso… ¿crees que se pondría celosa?- preguntó en broma James

-La verdad es que yo lo dudo mucho- respondió Joshua-. A estas alturas ella ya sabe en la que se metía; conoce a este de toda la vida después de todo

-Sí, cierto, tienes un buen punto primo- opino el pelinegro

-Uy si bola de escépticos incrédulos. Para su información mi lindísima y hermosa novia no se enfadaría porque sabe que yo le soy más fiel que la Peñafiel- dijo Elám con un gesto bastante inocente, lo que provoco la risa de los demás, ya que nadie le creyó, misma que fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un estruendoso golpe sobre una de las mesas ocasionado por una torre de libros que había dejado caer Efrán.

Ese suceso ocasiono el cese inmediato de las carcajadas de los chicos, ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia del hijo de los Black cuando comenzaron a bromear sobre ese tema y la verdad es que esta no duró mucho porque en ese momento, al escuchar el último comentario, Efrán se dirigió hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y salió por él dejando en silencio y con una gran sensación de incomodidad a todos sus amigos y en especial a su primo.

-Creo que iré a hablar con él- dijo Elám mientras se levantaba de su asiento suspirando frustrado

-¿Quieres que te acompañe mi niño?- le preguntó Dhamar, evidentemente preocupada por su reacción

-No, linda, te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad, pero no creo que a Efrán le agrade, dudo que sea una charla agradable y amena- comentó el chico con pesar dando de nueva cuenta un suspiro-. La verdad es que en ocasiones me pregunto en qué diablos me he metido y como fui a parar aquí

-Y todo por culpa de la impulsiva de mi hermanita, esto se está saliendo de control, pero no te preocupes tio que si todo sale bien se arreglara pronto ya verás

-Eso espero James, eso espero. En fin como dicen por ahí, es mejor al mal paso darle prisa. Nos vemos al rato chicos, recuerden que hoy es día de juerga ¿vale?- dicho esto se dirigió hacia la salida para tratar de alcanzar a su primo.

-Esperemos que pueda hablar civilizadamente con Efrán y que a ninguno de los dos les salte la vena Black- comentó Dhamar mientras veían salir al metamorfomago por el hueco del retrato

-Bueno pues ¿en que estábamos? ¡Ah sí! ¿Qué era lo que estuviste haciendo durante toda la tarde Josh?- pregunto retomando el hilo de la conversación el moreno

-Ya te lo he dicho James. Estuve charlando con alguien

-¿Y ese alguien tiene nombre y apellidos?- volvió a preguntar James sin quitar el dedo del renglón

-Claro que si, y ya lo sabrán hoy en la noche- contesto el chico sin caer en el juego

-¡Hey espera! ¿Vendrás al pueblo con nosotros? Creía que habías dicho que no estabas de humor

-Ah pero eso fue antes de que mi pequeño Joshie tuviera una cita- comentó Rocío sin poder evitarlo como si fuera una madre orgullosa de ese hecho

-¡Wao! Pues la verdad me gustaría saber quién es la chica que te ha sacado de tu ensimismamiento para poder agradecerle, en verdad que se merece una medalla, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti primo y bastante

-Creo que tu y James tienen cosas de que hablar ¿cierto?- pregunto Dhamar dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

-Sí, yo creo que sí- comento Rocío-. Así que nosotras emigramos para que charlen más a gusto

-Lo saben ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico Weasley a sus amigas, las chicas asintieron- ¿Y?

-Tan solo espero que te portes muy bien Joshua o por muy mi mejor amigo que seas te las verás conmigo- le dijo seriamente y viéndolo a los ojos Rocío para dejarle en claro que hablaba enserio

-Mientras no le hagas nada yo no tengo por qué decirte nada- dijo en esta ocasión Dhamar mientras alzaba los hombros-. Tampoco es como si nunca me lo hubiera esperado

Terminando de decir eso las chicas se fueron de ahí dejándolos solos y a James con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara por no saber a qué vino esa plática entre ellos por lo que viró a ver a Joshua para preguntarle enseguida

-¿Qué fue eso primo?

-James, tú y yo tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar ¿vale?

-¿Al fin me dirás que es lo que te ocurre?- pregunto esperanzado el moreno

-¿Qué? No, no, más bien es acerca de con quién saldré hoy en la noche

-¡Ah! Es eso; la verdad Joshua, y sin que te me vayas a ofender, a mi me viene valiendo un comino con quien sales o no

-Si bueno, eso es lo que tú dices ahora primo pero dudo que sigas pensando así cuando sepas con quien saldré

-Pues entonces deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime de una buena vez lo que tengas que decir- espeto el moreno alzando la ceja en un gesto de impaciencia

-Vale, ya voy, pero promete James que no te pondrás histérico

-Pero si yo nunca me pongo histérico- Joshua viro a ver a su primo dándole a entender que no se hiciera al tonto-. Sí, bueno, de acuerdo lo prometo pero me reservó el derecho a retractarme dependiendo de lo que se trate

-Supongo que no puedo pedir más, en fin… he quedado para hoy en la noche con Anyrel- soltó de un golpe y sin anestesia el chico pelirrojo como si eso lo hiciera mas fácil

-¿Con Any?- preguntó incrédulo James después de cerrar la boca que casi le había llegado hasta el piso-. Pero ella no ha de haber aceptado ¿verdad? ¿O sí? ¡Joshua Weasley! ¿Le has hecho tú algo con tal de que ella acepte? ¡Vamos! ¡Contéstame! No te quedes ahí callado como si nada

-No, pues si lo bueno es que no te pondrías histérico, imagínate nada más si lo hubieras hecho- comento sarcástico su primo

-Dije claramente que me reservaba el derecho a retractarme dependiendo de lo que fuera y este es un buen motivo para hacerlo. Dime ¿le has hecho algo para que acepte?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿En qué clase de concepto me tienes?

-¿Y aún así ella acepto? Perdón primo pero es que eso es algo bastante difícil de creer, tú y ella no se llevan precisamente bien que digamos

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que eso no siempre fue así. Supongo que hoy en la tarde revivimos un poco de esos viejos tiempos, estuvimos platicando bien por un rato y luego ella me preguntó si iría a Hogsmeade con ustedes; y fue entonces James, en ese preciso momento decidí que quería tener una cita con Any así que se lo pedí y para mi sorpresa ella acepto, no pensé que lo hiciera pero así fue

-¿Vas a jugar con ella Joshua? Porque Anyrel es mi mejor amiga, y no solo eso sino que es una chica de lo más dulce y linda que no merecería en definitiva el que le hicieras algo así

-No te preocupes que no planeo jugar con ella, es solo que lo que pasamos hoy me ha recordado el por qué ella era alguien tan importante en mi vida antes; es muy bueno tener a alguien con quien puedas hablar sin palabras y que entienda cuando lo único que necesitas es que te escuchen, que sepa cuáles son las ocasiones en las que las palabras sobran y cuando es mejor reconfortar con tan solo un abrazo. Yo olvide por mucho tiempo que Anyrel antes era todo eso para mí y mucho más, pero hoy en la tarde lo he recordado y es por eso que la he invitado a salir conmigo y me alegra mucho que ella haya aceptado

James se retiro un poco de donde se encontraba con su primo, se dirigió a la ventana y se puso a contemplar los jardines de la escuela mientras pensaba, todo eso le parecía un poco sorprendente, por no decir inesperado; por un lado Anyrel era su mejor amiga y por ningún motivo quería verla sufrir, no quería verla de nuevo pasar por lo que viviera hacía un año cuando un tio imbécil que en ese entonces esta en séptimo en Ravenclawn le rompió el corazón (por supuesto que James y los chicos se habían ocupado del imbécil en cuestión), desde eso se prometió así mismo que jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie volviera a dañar así a su amiga, pero por otro lado Joshua era su primo, vamos era su hermano, y últimamente lo había visto muy mal, demasiado decaído y quería más que nada que volviera a ser el mismo Joshua de antes, además jamás había visto tanta sinceridad reflejada en los ojos de su primo…

-James…- le hablo suavemente Joshua que se había acercado a él lentamente-. Mira primo si esto te molesta solo dímelo ¿sí? Si es así ahora mismo voy y cancelo la cita con ella, sabes que tú eres muy importante para mi James

-No Josh, para nada, yo solo te pido que no juegues con ella, eso es todo ¿vale? Porque si lo haces entonces tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto

-Me parece justo- dijo Joshua y ambos chicos se sonrieron y terminaron sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana

-Y… bueno ¿ya pensaste en lo que te pondrás?- preguntó James después de un tiempo, su primo rodó los ojos al escuchar la pregunta mientras pensaba _"Gemelos tenían que ser"_

-¡Vamos Efrán no seas así espérame!- gritaba Elám corriendo tras de su primo en uno de las desiertos pasillo que solo ellos y sus amigos usaban en ocasiones, el chico Black freno de golpe y se dio la vuelta

-Bueno dime de una vez que quieres antes de que mis tímpanos revienten de tanto escucharte gritar ¿quieres?

-Vamos primo no te enojes así conmigo ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

-¿Conmigo? Nada- dijo Efrán en un tono bastante inusual en él y más cuando se trataba de dirigirse a Elám

-No seas así, nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado así Efrán, siempre hemos podido charlar de lo que sea

-Bueno pues debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de que te metieras a hacer lo que haces ahora; además, si no recuerdo mal eres tú el que me dejaba colgado con la palabra en la boca a mitad de los pasillos del colegio ¿o no?

-Sabes que no era mi intención Sheccid es la que…

-¡Sheccid! Claro, eso me recuerda ¿no deberías de estar con tu novia Elám? Para que pierdes el tiempo aquí conmigo…

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta? Tú sabes bien que yo y Sheccid no somos novios en realidad, yo jamás te haría eso Efrán ¿entiendes?

-No sé de que hablas- dijo el chico Black poniendo una expresión insondable en su rostro

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y admites de una buena vez que estas enamorado de ella y es por eso que has estado actuando como un imbécil todo este tiempo?

-¡Por favor! Tamaña estupidez vienes a decir ahora primito. Yo no estoy enamorado de Sheccid… solo me molesta que le estén mintiendo a todos

-Si claro ¿entonces porque estás así?- pregunto con tono de voz de _"ya te voy a venir a creer yo" _el chico

-Es que últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas, además ¿a ti que te importa?

-¡Somos familia!

-Pues no piensas en eso cuando tu noviecita se te acerca y murmura cosas a tu oído para que te alejes de mi ¿verdad?

-¿Vas a admitir de una vez que estas celoso? Admite que te mueres por Sheccid y ármate de valor para decírselo, déjense de tonterías y…- pero Elám no pudo seguir hablando por que el puño de su primo fue a estamparse directamente a su cara tomando totalmente por sorpresa al chico y ocasionando que trastabillara.

Elám y Efrán se quedaron viendo fijamente, el metamorfomago jamás había visto esa furia reflejada en los ojos de su primo y al mismo tiempo le pareció ver una chispa de arrepentimiento pero para él todo estaba dicho. Efrán estaba en shock, no sabía cómo fue que su puño fue a dar a la cara de su primo y tampoco estaba preparado para enfrentar la mirada que le estaba lanzando Elám en ese momento, las cosas en definitiva se habían salido totalmente de su control y llegado a extremos que ninguno de los dos había querido.

-Jamás pensé que algo así fuera a pasar entre nosotros- comenzó a decir el chico Lupin mientras su aspecto comenzaba a cambiar y se deshacía de su cabellera negra, copia idéntica de la de Efrán, y la sustituía por una color castaño-. Supongo que en verdad no te conocía, aunque creí hacerlo. Solo quiero saber una última cosa y en la vida me vuelvo a acercar a ti si es eso lo que quieres ¿es por Sheccid que has estado así? Si es por ella acabo con esta farsa en este mismo momento aunque tenga que asumir yo solo toda la responsabilidad porque si es por ella entonces entiendo lo del golpe y me lo merezco

-No, no es por ella- dijo todavía en su postura necia Efrán-. Es por alguien más… es… es por Selene, yo… eh… bueno he estado pensando en pedirle que sea mi novia pero aún no me atrevo y…- ¡plaf! Se escucho el golpe sordo de algo metálico que caía y cuando viraron a ver encontraron a Selene Strong parada a lado de una armadura que yacía en el piso

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó la chica dubitativamente dirigiéndose a Efrán, el chico volteo a verla y camino hasta su altura

-Pues ya que lo has escuchado no tiene más caso ocultarlo ¿no? No fue una buena forma de que te enterarás pero… Sele ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

En ese momento Elám no quiso seguir ahí escuchando, sabía que su primo le había mentido totalmente y que esa era la peor estupidez que podía haber hecho, en definitiva no saldría nada bueno y Efrán tenía que estar totalmente loco y desesperado para considerar siquiera el hacer algo así, por lo que el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue sin querer escuchar la respuesta mientras sentía como irremediablemente parte de la admiración que sentía hacia quien había sido uno de sus modelos a seguir moría sin dar marcha atrás.

-¡Merlín! Claro que si ¡Me encantaría Efrán!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**The begin of the night**

-¡¿Qué él hizo que cosa?- exclamó totalmente escandalizada Dhamar y con una expresión de furia en la cara- ¡Pero esto no se queda así! ¡Ahora mismo iré a cruzar unas palabras con Black! ¡¿Cómo rayos se atreve?

Aporreo el libro que había estado sosteniendo contra el pecho hasta ahora e hizo el ademán de pararse de donde se encontraba con la mirada refulgiendo de furia y la mandíbula algo desencajada.

-Alto Dhamar- dijo Elám tomando a la rubia por los hombros para impedir que se levantará de la banca en la que se encontraban-. Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, esto es entre Efrán y yo y no planeo decírselo a nadie más que a ti ¿entendido? Además no te he terminado de contar las cosas

-Pues no creo que haya podido hacer una estupidez que supere aunque sea por poco el golpe que se atrevió a darte- soltó con total acidez la chica mientras fulminaba con la mirada al castaño y bufaba molesta por no poder salir a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Efrán Black

-Yo opino que es bastante peor y que no traerá nada bueno

-¿Qué hizo el tio ese pues?

-Le ha pedido a Selene que sea su novia

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo Black se interesa por Sel?

-Desde nunca que yo sepa- contestó el chico medio contrariado-. Por eso es que te digo que esto es peor

-¿Crees que lo haya hecho solo por Sheccid?- pregunto entonces Dhamar entendiendo más o menos por donde iban los tiros

-Sí y no. Verás, hoy le pregunté directamente si ella le interesaba pero él lo negó, yo insistí y fue por eso que me lanzó el golpe; después me dijo que la que le interesaba era Selene, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba detrás de nosotros

-O sea que lo más seguro es que se halla visto obligado a pedírselo porque ella lo había escuchado ¿no?

-Así es nena, eso creo, ahora quiero ver que es lo que va a pasar, creo que iré a hablar con tu hermano para averiguar si él sabe algo- dijo el chico Lupin mientras se ponía de pie de un salto

-¡Hey espera Elám! ¿No se te olvida algo?- preguntó su amiga señalándole el labio que tenía partido-. Ven acá te arreglo eso que no se ve bien en ti _¡Episkey!_

-Muchas gracias linda, nos vemos en una hora ¿vale?

-¡No te atrases que Sheccid te mata!- alcanzó a gritarle mientras el metamorfomago se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo

-¡Me harté de esperar! Llevan horas ahí arriba, y yo le dije a Jaziel que pasaría por ella hace bastante así que los veo en el pasaje ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno Jamsie ve por tu damisela- dijo Joshua entornando los ojos al cielo-. Hay que ver lo exagerados que son algunos que se mueren por esperar unos cuantos minutitos

-¡Minutitos! ¿Tú has perdido la noción del tiempo o qué? – pregunto exasperado James a su primo con cara de haber recibido un golpe

-¡Vamos James no te metas con el pobre chico!- intervino Elám-. No ves que al chaval no le importa esperar lo que sea necesario, después de todo la milésima décima vez fue la vencida y Any al fin acepto salir con él- agrego al final con una sonrisa inocente

Como han de suponer para estas horas Elám ya estaba enterado de todo lo que tenía que ver con Joshua y Anyrel, y el resto de los chicos de igual forma ya sabían del reciente y totalmente inesperado noviazgo de Efrán con Selene

-Eso le ha de haber afectado- coincido James con Elám para después voltear a dirigirse de nuevo hacia Joshua-. Porque lo que según tú son minutitos mi querido y adorado primo es en realidad media hora

-Ni es tanto, he tenido que esperar más en otras ocasiones- contesto el pelirrojo sin caer en la provocación y alzándose de hombros ligeramente

-Eso es verdad, totalmente cierto- apoyo Elám-. Hay tias con las que he salido que se tardan mucho más, una eternidad, y la verdad ni la pena vale después, bien podrían haberse ahorrado el tiempo, en cambio estoy seguro de que con Any y Shecci si que la valdrá- terminó el chico guiñándole un ojo a Joshua, el pelirrojo rió divertido

-¡Con cuidadito so depravado! Estás hablando de mi hermanita y mi mejor amiga harías bien en no olvidarlo- James lo fulmino con la mirada ante esas palabras

-Ajá sí, bueno ¿no era que tú te ibas ya a por Jaziel?- rebatió Elám sin perder la compostura

-Sí, voy por ella, no pienso esperar más; los veo en el pasadizo

El chico Potter salió por el retrato sin voltear atrás, de haberlo hecho hubiera podido observar las caras de burla que ponían en ese momento Elám y Joshua así como las miradas de exasperación que intercambiaron poco después

-Josh…

-Dime

-¿Va enserio eso de que tus días de cacería han terminado?- pregunto Elám siguiendo una plática que habían dejado inconclusa minutos antes

-Si- respondió seriamente Joshua sin siquiera detenerse a pensarselo-. Hace rato hablaba muy enserio amigo, sin importar lo que pase hoy no dejaré de insistir con ella, ahora todo esta más claro y sé que es lo que realmente quiero

-Así que el casanova Weasley ha caído en las redes del amor ¿no? Jamás pensé que este día llegaría- dijo Elám un poco burlonamente para fastidiar al pelirrojo por el simple placer de hacerlo

-Mejor no hables Elám que me he dado cuenta de cómo veías a mi prima hoy mientras nos enterábamos de lo de Efrán, quizá y el que se tenga que cuidar de los celos asesinos de James termines siendo tú y no Efrán ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto suspicazmente Joshua tomando desprevenido a su amigo

-Para serte sincero Joshua no lo sé; mi cabeza está confusa en este momento pero… cuando vi la forma en la que se enteraron de que Efrán y Selene ahora son novios (los habían pescado besándose en la Sala Común a la vista de todos) no pude evitar virar a ver a Sheccid y note que por un instante sus ojos entristecían y eso me afectó mucho, no soporto ver triste a Sheccid nunca he podido hacerlo y ahora me siento un poco responsable de todo esto que ocurrió, solo quiero que sonría y nada arruine su felicidad

Joshua sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo pero decidió mejor no comentar nada, se imaginaba la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior y no quería venir a complicare las cosas por que suficientes en que pensar tenía ya, era obvio que el alma y el corazón de Elám así como su mente se encontraban desgarrados entre dos grandes vertientes: la que quería tomar y la que le decía que no debía tomar nada por no ser lo correcto.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo, tan solo eso puedo decirte Elám. Las cosas caen por su propio peso y al final todo se acomodará en donde debe estar- fue todo lo que comento Joshua y se negó en redondo a dar alguna explicación más cuando su amigo se la solicito

-¿Y bien ya han acabado?- pregunto Dhamar dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño-. Miren que por ustedes llevamos media hora de retraso

-No uses el plural- replico molesta Anyrel-. No es mi culpa que Sheccid no me deje pararme de aquí; si por mí fuera ya estaríamos abajo

-De que te quejas si estás preciosa, impresionarás a Joshua- rebatió la pelirroja

-Aja si como no…- la chica rodo los ojos incrédula usando un tono sarcástico

-La verdad es que si te ves muy bien- dijo Rocío mientras se paraba en el marco de la puerta-. Pero Sheccid donde sigas tardando los chicos ya no estarán abajo cuando bajemos

-Eso sin mencionar que el club estará a reventar cuando lleguemos- comento Dhamar

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya vamos de una vez antes de que me pongan de malas. Y yo que solo quería ayudar…

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la puerta mientras tomaban sus bolsos y unas chaquetas ligeras, o en el caso de Sheccid nada y eso que era quien iba mas descubierta

-Luego no te quejes de que tienes frío- la riño Dhamar-. Recuerda que eres muy friolenta

-Bueno tengo a Elám para abrazarme ¿no?

-Any… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rocío ignorando el comentario de Sheccid

-Creo que mejor no voy- la castaña se había sentado al borde de su cama y lucía asustada

Sheccid hizo un gesto de acercarse a ella inmediatamente pero Rocío levanto la mano para impedírselo

-Ustedes bajen, yo hablare con ella ¿vale?- Dhamar asintió y llevo consigo a una pelirroja bastante reticente de abandonar esa habitación sin la compañía de Anyrel. Una vez que ellas hubieran salido la pelinegra se acerco a su amiga-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Tengo miedo- confeso más de prisa la chica de lo que Rocío o ella misma hubiera esperado

-¿De qué?- pregunto suavemente a su amiga la pelinegra

-De ceder ante todo lo que he estado tratando de evitar

-¿En verdad eso sería tan malo? ¿Qué puede tener de terrible rendirte a tus emociones?- pregunto Rocío

-Mucho…

-¿Por qué?

-¡POR QUE NO QUIERO SER TAN SOLO OTRAS MÁS EN SU COLECCIÓN! ¡UN NUMERO MÁS PARA SU CUENTA!- la castaña al fin había soltado lo que realmente le preocupaba y no había sido de una manera que digamos muy dulce

-No lo serás- dijo Rocío tranquilamente y haciendo caso omiso del arranque neurótico de su amiga

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Anyrel más tranquila, impresionada de la sinceridad y seriedad en la voz de Rocío

-Porque tú te has alejado de su lado estos últimos tres años pero yo me he acercado y lo conozco lo suficiente para asegurarte que no va a jugar contigo… créeme, no lo hará

-Quiero creerte pero…

-Pues entonces hazlo- rebatió con tono imperativo la pelinegra ante las protestas de su amiga

-Pero es que…

-¿Me dejas darte un consejo?- la castaña asintió-. Sin importar lo que pase hoy solo déjate llevar, tan solo haz eso y todo irá bien

-Han decidido hacernos compañía según veo- comento Elám mientras veía descender las escaleras a Sheccid y Dhamar

-¿Y Anyrel?- preguntó inmediatamente Joshua al ver que no venía con ellas algo nervioso sin dejar de observar las escaleras

-Baja enseguida- le contestó Dhamar con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Tan solo está arreglando unas cosas con Chío

-¿Algo malo?

-No Josh, nada de que preocuparse- dijo Sheccid-. Solo cosas de chicas

-Ah… vale- dijo aún no convencido el pelirrojo

-Mira señor desesperado ahí viene su cita- señalo Elám mientras Anyrel y Rocío descendían las escaleras

El pelirrojo volteo a ver en esa dirección y se quedo sin respiración; no fue ni remotamente consciente de que también Rocío descendía hacía él porque solo podía mantener su vista fija en Anyrel, en sus ojos color miel resplandecientes bajo la luz que proyectaba la chimenea, en su atuendo que consistía en una falda tableada (obviamente por que Sheccid la había obligado a usarla) color rojo vino y una blusa de mangas largas color gris pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura… el chico Weasley estaba totalmente embobado y apenas notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se había quedado sin respiración, el castillo bien pudo haberse desplomado a su alrededor y él no lo hubiera notado.

-Siento que hayamos tardado- dijo la castaña en cuanto llego a su lado

-No hay problema- respondió Joshua de inmediato-. En realidad ni han tardado nada

-Creo que nosotros nos adelantaremos- dijo Elám haciendo señas a los demás-. Assaf y James nos esperan. Los vemos en unos minutos ¿vale?

Ambos chicos asintieron inconscientemente mientras los demás salían de la sala común para dejarlos solos

-Te ves preciosa- dijo Joshua a Anyrel en cuanto el retrato se cerró detrás de sus amigos.

-Gracias- contestó la chica mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-No tienes que agradecerme por únicamente decir la verdad ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el chico ofreciéndole el brazo

-Seguro- respondió la chica mientras se sujetaba a él-. Lo creas o no tengo unas locas ganas de divertirme

-Bueno mi lady usted solo pida y sus deseos serán concedidos está noche, de eso me encargo yo personalmente

-Ten cuidado Joshua Weasley, quizá me dé por pedir cosas que estén fuera de tu alcance y en tremendo lío te habrás metido- le advirtió la castaña risueña mientras descendían rumbo al atajo que los llevaría a Hogsmeade

-¿Qué podrías pedir que resultará difícil?

La chica tan solo se limito a mirarlo con un gesto travieso y enigmático, había decidido tomar el concejo de Rocío al pie de la letra y tan solo dejarse llevar, que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar, ¿de qué servía preocuparse por el futuro? Mejor solo dejarse llevar por el aquí y ahora, vivir el presente.

-Te dejare eso en suspenso y… a tu imaginación

Joshua iba a responder pero en ese momento llegaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta y el hijo de los Weasley tuvo que dar la contraseña para que los dejara pasar; luego le cedió el paso a Anyrel como todo un caballero para posteriormente deslizarse por el tobogán justo detrás de ella. Una vez que llegaron abajo pudieron ver que tan solo Sheccid y Elám los seguían esperando

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Anyrel una vez que se hubo parado y con el pelirrojo a su lado

-James se vio obligado a llevarse a Jaziel para evitar que Shecci la matara- soltó divertido Elám

-Lo cual es en verdad una lástima me parece a mí. Mi querido hermano debió comprender que al hacer eso estaría ayudando en gran medida a la humanidad al ahorrarle el suplicio de soportar a esa lacra

Todos rieron debido al comentario sin poder evitar darle la razón a la pelirroja, Jaziel no era santo de la devoción de ninguno y, francamente, no entendían como James podía llevar tanto tiempo con ella.

-¿Y Chío?- pregunto Joshua

-Ella, Assaf y Dhamar fueron a reservarnos mesa- contestó Sheccid-. Al menos con Assaf si se puede contar ya que el supuesto encargado de eso nos ha dejado colgados- añadió claramente refiriéndose a Efrán-. Bueno en realidad los ha dejado colgados a ustedes porque yo ya no esperaba nada de él

Anyrel volteó a ver a su amiga totalmente consciente de por qué decía eso y noto como en ese momento Elám la tomaba suavemente de las manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella en un gesto de solidaridad.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el metamorfomago

-Si o cuando lleguemos el lugar estará abarrotado y tardaremos un poco más en entrar- respondió Joshua

Los chicos se echaron la nueva capa de invisibilidad de Sheccid encima y subieron para salir al pueblo desde la entrada principal de Honeydukes. Una vez fuera el fuerte aire otoñal les pegó de golpe y Sheccid se estremeció ligeramente, en señal de que tenía algo de frío, por lo que Elám le paso el brazo alrededor de los hombros y dejo a Joshua con ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero para su mala suerte Anyrel iba algo más cubierta y no era tan friolenta como la pelirroja.

Caminaron cuesta arriba durante aproximadamente unos diez minutos y después torcieron a la izquierda por una desviación casi imperceptible por la cual caminaron por otros diez minutos hasta que empezaron a distinguir una estructura casi rectangular de dos pisos, con un diseño vanguardista, pero que al mismo tiempo evocaba el estilo de construcción antiguo, que se hallaba iluminada por reflectores color rojo y azul neón; en la parte de más alta del edificio y rodeado de luces blancas se podía leer el letrero _"RED FUSIÓN";_ se trataba de la disco más famosa en todo el mundo mágico (al menos en lo que a Inglaterra, Irlanda y Escocia se refiere) y a la que los chicos tenían carta blanca para entrar a pesar de carecer de la mayoría de edad debido a los contactos que tenían en ella por lo que a pesar de que ya había unas cuantas personas formadas haciendo fila para entrar Joshua, Sheccid y Elám se dirigieron a la puerta con total seguridad y jalando a Anyrel con ellos, quien estaba un poco desconcertada dado que era la primera vez que accedía a acompañarlos a dicho lugar

-¿Cómo te va Andrew?- pregunto la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo al guardia de la entrada

-¡Hey Roja! ¡Chicos! Hace mucho que no se pasaban por acá ¿Qué tal han estado?

-Sobreviviendo- contestó riendo Elám-. Ya sabes el colegio puede ser agotador y más este año

-Sexto año… ¿no?

-Yeap… comienza la preparación para los ÉXTASIS- contestó en esta ocasión Joshua

-Los chicos Longbottom y su amiga están dentro, les he dado la mejor mesa que había ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Andrew, tú siempre tan considerado

-Lo que sea por ti preciosa- contestó el empleado del local mientras observaba a la pelirroja de arriba abajo sin disimular la mirada de interés

-¡Epa! No te pases amigo que si han olvidado decírtelo déjame informarte que esta linda señorita es mi novia- reclamó Elám mientras atraía hacia si a la chica pasándole el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Pues vaya, felicidades! No lo sabía, pero tú sabes que de todas formas es meramente platónico- dijo Andrew

-Si, por que eres más grande que ella, sabes lo que te conviene y dudo que quieras morir- dijo Elám

-Y eso sin mencionar perder el empleo- completó Joshua-. Por cierto Andrew ¿ves a esta linda chica?- dijo tomando a Anyrel de la mano y posicionándola a su lado; Andrew asintió-. Pues grábatela muy bien porque es amiga nuestra y de ahora en adelante puede pasar cuantas veces se le venga en gana, trátala tan bien como a cualquiera de nosotros ¿entendido?- preguntó el pelirrojo al tiempo que señalaba a Sheccid, Elám y él mismo

-Claro Josh, no hay problema, se hará como tú digas

-Bien, ahora creo que va siendo hora de que entremos; un gusto saludarte de nuevo Andrew

El aludido se hizo a un lado, y los dejo pasar enseguida ante las protestas de los jóvenes magos que llevaban tiempo formados esperando en busca de una oportunidad de ingresar al recinto pero cuando solo faltaba Joshua por entrar lo sujeto del brazo y le dijo

-Efrán está dentro también, no se los he dicho antes por que llego después de Assaf y los demás y cuando le pregunté si lo ponía en la misma mesa me ha pedido que lo colocará en el otro extremo, eso me pareció raro ¿sucede algo?

-Podría decirse que si- contestó el pelirrojo-. Has hecho bien en no decirlo antes, gracias- le dio una palmada en la espalda y acto seguido entro para alcanzar a los demás


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Y así fue…**

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia  
que perderte para siempre  
ay mi vida no te vayas  
porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero  
y sin dudarlo ni un momento te confieso que te quiero _

(Sabes/Alekz Ubago)

-Vamos… ¿o es que acaso ya te has arrepentido?- preguntó Joshua mientras veía expectante a la castaña, que se había detenido a poca distancia de la entrada, con un ligero tono de miedo casi imperceptible en la voz

-No, para nada- contestó ella con una sonrisa- además no puedo hacerlo o tendrás que ir a visitar a tu querida primita a Azkaban por que amenazó con matarme si lo hacía; y la verdad no me apetece hacer un viaje al otro mundo, ya sabes…

-Jaja ¿enserio? ¡Vaya, no me digas! No sabía que mi prima hubiera llegado a los extremos de tener que amenazar a las chicas para que salieran conmigo- dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo estar dolido por el descubrimiento

-Nah… despreocúpate niño que no es con todas, tan solo lo tiene que hacer con las que son realmente testarudas

-Mmm… ¿Es decir tú?- la chica hizo gesto de ponerse a meditar en la pregunta de Joshua

-Pues fíjate que si, ahora que lo mencionas básicamente así es. Pero aquí entre nos, déjame decirte que agradezco que lo hiciera porque me lo estoy pasando realmente bien hoy; no eres tan malo como aparentas en ocasiones Josh y no me arrepiento de haber venido contigo ¿Nos sentamos?

Joshua asintió mientras sentía como una sonrisa se le anclaba en el rostro sin poder hacer nada por evitar que apareciera y al mismo tiempo miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente mientras seguía a Anyrel hacia la mesa en la que ya se encontraban sentados Dhamar, Assaf, Rocío, Sheccid y Elám. La chica había dicho que no lo encontraba tan malo como pensaba, le había llamado Josh y, como si eso no fuera poco, encima había dicho que no se arrepentía de estar ahí con él ¿es que acaso podía pedir algo mejor esa noche?

-Pensamos que no nos honrarían nunca con su presencia- dijo Elám en cuanto la castaña y Joshua se sentaron a la mesa con ellos

-Solo estábamos comentando unas cuantas cosas

-Ya…

-¿Qué es tan interesante Any?- pregunto Assaf al ver como la castaña paseaba sus ojos, muy atenta, alrededor de todo el local como si se encontrara evaluándolo

-Bueno… la verdad es que nunca antes había entrado a un sitio como este- contesto la chica devolviendo su atención a la mesa en la que se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos

-Y como este en definitiva no hay dos- dijo Sheccid-. No te hemos traído a cualquier pocilga de cuarta Any, no señor; este local es nada más y nada menos que el mejor de los clubes que puedes encontrar en todo el Reino Unido

-Ya va de nuevo… Roja a presumir- dijo Dhamar a Rocío y Assaf en un susurro fingido, quienes asintieron

-No se considera presumir si se dice la verdad- saltó Joshua inmediatamente

-¿Presumir? ¿Por qué habrían de presumir?- inquirió Anyrel levantando la ceja

-¿Es que Joshua no te dijo?- preguntó Elám un tanto confuso a la chica

-¿Decirme que?-

Todos, sin excepción, voltearon a ver incrédulos al pelirrojo quien se alzo de hombros totalmente desinteresado

-La verdad es que no lo considere algo importante- dijo por toda explicación Joshua

-El local es suyo- dijo Sheccid mientras evaluaba a su primo con la mirada, no era natural en Joshua el no alardear ante las chicas con las que salía; quizá después de todo sus ruegos fueran escuchados, ya no parecía algo tan inalcanzable a decir verdad

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Anyrel ligeramente impresionada-. ¿Es por eso que entramos tan fácil y que nos dejaron entrar a pesar de carecer de la mayoría de edad sin decirnos nada?- ante esa nueva información su cerebro se puso a procesar, todos asintieron-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Josh?

-¿Josh?... vaya ya le dice Josh- murmuró Assaf lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo oyeran y sonrieran perceptiblemente lo que causo el ligero sonrojo de Anyrel

-Vamos, es que en realidad el local no es mío. Es propiedad de mis tíos Fred y George- contestó el pelirrojo-. Pero si, es exactamente por eso que nos dejaron entrar tan fácil

-¿Desde cuándo tan modesto?- le pregunto su prima-. Si, es cierto que el local es propiedad de los tíos, pero tú lo administras y por si no lo recuerdas te han regalado la participación como socio mayoritario en tu cumpleaños pasado ¿o lo vas a negar?

-Venimos a divertirnos Sheccid, no a hablar de propiedades- dijo Joshua a su prima para dar por zanjado el tema

Después de eso todos se pusieron a charlar alegremente entre sí alegrándose de al fin estar juntos en un lugar que no fuera la escuela, especialmente después de las semanitas que habían pasado, se encontraban comentando lo último que había pasado en el colegio y evitando a toda costa que sus comentarios se dirigieran al reciente noviazgo de Efrán y Selene por que el tema ocasionaba un poco de tensión en ellos, en unos más y en otros menos pero tensión al fin y al cabo.

Anyrel y Joshua estaban conversando tan tranquilamente y sin haberse peleado una sola vez, actuaban civilizadamente por lo que Assaf no tardo en empezar a molestar diciéndoles que si seguían así romperían su récord implantado hasta entonces en hablar sin pelearse.

-Oh no… la diversión acaba de arruinarse- se lamento la pelirroja cuando acababa de voltear a la puerta por la que en ese momento entraban James, Altaír y… Jaziel quienes no tardaron mucho en acercarse a ellos

-Ya llego por quien lloraban- anunció James al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa y Sheccid le dirigía una mirada nada agradable a la rubia de bote que acompañaba a su hermano

-¡Hola primita!- saludo efusivamente Sheccid-. Joshua espero que hoy no te metas con ella y la dejes divertirse ¿captas?

-No pidas milagros Shecci- dijo Altaír al tiempo que saludaba a los chicos y se sentaba entre Sheccid y Jaziel, lo cual fue enormemente agradecido por su prima

-¿Por qué no? Los milagros suceden después de todo- dijo Dhamar en tono misterioso-. Hoy estas de suerte a decir verdad

-Así es porque tu primo el día de hoy estará muy pero que muy ocupado en su cita como para arruinarte la noche- completo Rocío guiñándole el ojo

-¿Otra cita? Veo que ya se le ha pasado la depresión- paso su mirada alrededor de la mesa-. ¿No ha llegado la chica aún?

Todos hablaban como si el pelirrojo no se encontrará en la mesa con ellos, Joshua solo apretaba su vaso y escuchaba pacientemente ya bastante acostumbrado a esas escenas. Anyrel por su parte lucia un poco amilanada pero lo disimulaba bien ya que por nada del mundo se mostraría así ante Jaziel.

-Ya lo creo que llego- contesto Elám con un tono misterioso-. De hecho vino con nosotros

-¿Y donde esta?- inquirió sorprendida la chica Weasley, ya que la política era "Jamás involucrarse con las citas de los chicos" ah no ser que fuera un caso por así decirlo "especial" como el de James y Jaziel

-A tu lado- contestó Rocío de lo más cómoda, ante sus palabras Jaziel, quien no se había perdido palabra de la conversación mantenida entre ellos, y Altaír viraron a ver sumamente confundidas a Anyrel

-¡Vaya! Al fin. Veo que tu perseverancia tuvo recompensas primito- soltó de lo mas sorprendida Altaír

-Tan solo estuve de suerte, de mucha suerte- le dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Tú?- preguntó despectivamente Jaziel virando a ver a Anyrel con una expresión incrédula- ¿Qué ha pasado Joshie? No había nadie más disponible hoy seguramente porque para que hayas terminado trayéndote a esto… estoy segura de que hubieras podido conseguir algo mejor

Todos viraron a ver a Jaziel con cara de pocos amigos, inclusive James; los ojos de Sheccid refulgían como si quisiera matarla y Joshua le iba a responder, evidentemente molesto por el comentario, pero la castaña se le adelanto

-Fíjate que si, había muchas chicas tontas más como tú que hubieran venido con él pero creo que Josh paso en esta ocasión, el mundo es un lugar demasiado complejo como para que tu lo entiendas con la única neurona que has de tener en esa cabeza llena de fijador que te mandas querida

-Pensé que habías dicho que en la vida saldrías con él- siseó despectivamente Jaziel mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

-Sí, es cierto pero todo mundo tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión... por desgracia unos se tardan más que otros- al decir esto Anyrel fijó los ojos en James

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó chirriando los dientes Jaziel

-Es algo bastante obvio, querida- respondió en esta ocasión a la pregunta Sheccid-. La verdad es que todos nos preguntamos cuando es que mi hermano se curará de la contusión que lo dejo tan despistado como para soportar el salir contigo

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡James! Di algo…

-¿El qué?- preguntó el moreno sin darle importancia a las palabras dichas por su hermana

-Me voy… no pienso quedarme aquí- la rubia se levantó y le extendió la mano a James-. Vámonos ahora mismo de este asqueroso lugar James

-La verdad Jaziel es que no puedo ir contigo, hicimos una apuesta en vacaciones y hoy les toca a Elám y Dhamar pagarla, me tengo que quedar por qué no puedo perdérmelo por nada

-¡Puff! Cierto, las consecuencias de tus ridículas vacaciones en la playa, ya lo había olvidado ¡Menuda estupidez la tuya James!

-Creo que esto está llegando muy lejos- dijo Sheccid parándose de la mesa con los puños cerrados-. Nadie puede llamar estúpido a mi hermano, a no ser que sea yo o Any ¿entiendes Jazielieta?- siseo amenazadoramente la pelirroja-. Así que si no quieres que te enseñe un poco acerca de cuáles son los límites que puedes atravesar y cuáles no será mejor que mantengas cerrada esa gran bocaza que te mandas

-¡Ja! Permíteme me río ¿tú me enseñaras límites a mí? Porque mejor primero no te aseguras de no cruzar los tuyos antes de querer enseñar a los demás nenita

-Déjalo Sheccid, yo me encargo- pidió el moreno a su hermana al notar como comenzaba a temblar ya que eso no era buena señal y un pleito no le haría buena reputación al local-. Creo que me he equivocado bastante contigo Jaziel, creí que todo lo que me decían de ti no era cierto pero erré, debí haber escuchado a mi hermana desde hace mucho cuando me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer contigo- la rubia lucía incrédula-. Lo bueno es que como dice An todos tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión y yo al fin he permitido que me abran los ojos. Hoy en la tarde una buena amiga hablo conmigo y se lo agradezco porque me hizo verlo todo desde la perspectiva adecuada y muy claramente. Lo único que tengo que decirte es que sea lo que sea que había entre nosotros ha terminado definitivamente ¿entiendes?

-Bien, esta perfecto, tú te lo pierdes James. Pero te advierto que te vas a arrepentir porque a mí nadie me deja. Vámonos Altaír- la chica Weasley lucía un poco dubitativa pero cuando hablo sonó totalmente decidida

-Jaziel… bueno, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y los has sido desde hace mucho ¿no? Pero ellos son mi familia y ya habíamos hecho este compromiso desde hace mucho tiempo así que me quedo

Jaziel lucía aturdida, sin duda pensaba que Altaír la preferiría a ella pero al escuchar sus palabras bufo evidentemente molesta y salió de ahí caminado furiosamente

-¡WAO! ¡No me creo que lo hayas hecho James!- grito eufórica la pelirroja mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su hermano-. ¡Así se hace! Any no se cómo le habrás hecho pero mil gracias por haberle abierto los ojos pensé que jamás lo haría el testarudo este- dijo la pelirroja mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano

-She, yo estoy tan contenta como tú y me encantaría quedarme con el crédito pero la verdad es que no he sido yo

-¿Segura?- la castaña asintió-. Entonces…

-Fue Dhamar- contesto a la interrogante no pronunciada por su hermana James, seguidamente se dirigió a la chica y le dio un abrazo-. Mil gracias bonita, tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste en la tarde, se siente muy bien librarse de ella ¿te apetece bailar Dhamy?

-Esta noche en definitiva va mejor que si yo misma la hubiese planeado- comento una Sheccid radiante a Elám mientras observaba como su hermano y su amiga desaparecían entre la gente que se hallaba en la pista de baile-. ¿Qué me dices galán, me sacarás a bailar tú también?

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi cariño- contestó el metamorfomago provocando la risa de Sheccid mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la llevaba a la pista

Al poco tiempo un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw que se encontraba ahí llamado Derek McKinnon sacó a bailar a Altaír quien aprovechando que Joshua estaba totalmente inmerso en una conversación con Anyrel no dudo en aceptar la propuesta del chico; después de eso Assaf y Rocío los siguieron totalmente a propósito con tal de dejar a Joshua y la castaña solos en la mesa.

-Entonces… dime algo ¿te apetece salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Es que hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarte- pregunto Joshua ansioso mientras deseaba que la respuesta por parte de la chica fuera afirmativa

-Pero ¿no se molestarán los chicos? Dhamar y Elám aún no pagan la apuesta ¿no quieres quedarte para verlo?

-La verdad es que preferiría salir contigo y pues, por otro lado podemos salir sin que nos vean; además estoy seguro de que no se molestarán, por si no te has dado cuenta prácticamente acaban de conspirar para dejarnos solos ¿no?

-Jaja si, tienes razón, de acuerdo vayamos a que me muestres lo que quieres- dijo Anyrel levantándose de su asiento y tendiéndole la mano al pelirrojo, quien la tomo enseguida y saco a la chica del local sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Salieron con rumbo nuevo y desconocido para la castaña, pero Joshua la fue guiando a través de calles de Hogsmeade que ella nunca antes había visto, pasaron por estrechos callejones que cada vez se alejaban más y más del centro del pueblo y las grandes luces que marcaban la ubicación de la disco en la que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraban era tan solo distinguidas tenuemente a sus espaldas en el horizonte, caminaban juntos por sinuosas callejuelas que parecían sacadas de un laberinto, torcieron a la derecha, a la izquierda, de nuevo a la izquierda y de vuelta a la derecha; con cada nuevo paso que daban las luces parecían alejarse más y más de ellos y las fulgurantes estrellas en el firmamento se comenzaban a hacer notar por encima de todo dando un matiz exquisito a la noche en la que la brisa soplaba fresca y el aire otoñal hacía ondear el cabello de Anyrel alrededor de su rostro.

La chica había hecho el intento de preguntar hacia donde se dirigían pero el pelirrojo se limitó a decirle:

"Es una sorpresa, no me hagas arruinártela por favor"

Al tiempo que le sonreía encantadoramente consiguiendo que Anyrel contuviera el aliento y no volviera a abrir la boca para preguntar nada de nada y menos cuando Joshua entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella porque lo único en lo que la chica podía pensar era en esa cálida sensación que sentía se expandía por todo su cuerpo al notar el suave tacto del pelirrojo así que en lo único que lo único que ocupaba su mente eran las maravillosas sensaciones que le provocaba el sentir la mano del chico enlazada a la suya, hacia tanto que no estaban así que ella ya pensaba que nunca más lo estarían y de repente sin planearlo se encontraba ahí con él como si nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos años fuera real, como si acabara de despertara de una fea pesadilla y nada más.

-Bien hemos llegado- anuncio Joshua sacando de su ensimismamiento a Anyrel

La chica volteó a ver a su alrededor dando un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, el pelirrojo sonrió complacido al ver el efecto que había causado la vista en la chica, sin duda era lo que pretendía.

Se encontraban en una pequeña plaza que se hallaba rodeada de callejuelas que desembocaban en ella, las losas era de estilo antiguo, de esas en las que antaño solían transitar carrozas con caballos tirando de ellas; en medio de la pequeña plazuela se hallaba una fuente de tamaño medio iluminada por el resplandor que ofrecían sus aguas disparadas al cielo en chorros que cambiaban de tonalidad cada cinco segundos aproximadamente; la fuente era redonda y en el mismo centro tenía la figura de dos cisnes, con los cuerpos llenos de pequeños diamantes que los hacían titilar ante el cielo y las estrellas, con los cuellos enlazados entre sí con lo que conseguían formar el contorno de un corazón

-La fuente Palmípeda

-Esto… esto es hermoso Joshua

-Sabia que te gustaría, después de todo el cisne es uno de tus animales favoritos ¿no? ¿Aun lo es Any?- la castaña abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?- no podía creer que después de todos estos años Joshua recordará aquel día en el zoológico

-Recuerdo cada uno de los momentos que pase a tu lado- respondió el chico acercándose un poco más hacia ella

-¿D… de verdad?

-Claro que de verdad ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Tú eras y eres muy especial para mí; siempre lo has sido- continuo al tiempo que la tomaba de las manos-. Es solo que fui un completo tonto al no querer verlo antes ¿Recuerdas las vacaciones que pasamos juntos en tu casa en la playa?

-Claro, fue el verano más divertido de mi vida- contestó la castaña sinceramente

-Aja, el mío también pero… ¿recuerdas el día de la fogata? Esa noche… ¿la recuerdas?- la chica no contestó, desvío ligeramente la mirada y se hundió en sus recuerdos

**Flash back**

Tenían doce años, fue justo antes de entrar a tercer curso, antes de que las cosas dieran un cambio radical entre ellos, el último verano que habían pasado juntos antes de que oficialmente se detestaran, ella había invitado a todos a su casa a pasar las vacaciones pero Joshua había terminado siendo el único en presentarse por que los demás tenían compromisos familiares; sin embargo el pelirrojo no había aceptado un no como respuesta e hizo de todo hasta que finalmente convenció a sus padres de que lo dejarán ir; cuando su amiga le preguntó por qué lo había hecho el respondió.

"Yo no podía dejarte mal".

Realmente habían pasado un verano de lo más divertido y ese día tocaba a su fin, era la última noche que pasarían en esa casa para después ir ambos a casa de Joshua, donde Ron los llevaría por los materiales que necesitarían y al día siguiente de regreso al colegio, los chicos haciendo gala de una gran habilidad persuasiva consiguieron permiso de los padres de Anyrel para hacer una fogata solo para ellos con la condición de que no se alejaran demasiado de la casa y de que prometieran comportarse.

-Tus padres sí que son súper guay- dijo totalmente emocionado Joshua-. Mamá jamás me hubiera dejado hacer algo parecido a esto

-¿En verdad? Vaya, pensaba que tu madre era más… comprensible, parece serlo

-Si bueno… lo es pero no conmigo- comento su amigo como sin darle importancia pero ella lo conocía bastante para saber que fingía por lo que se acerco mas a él y le dijo expectante al tiempo que sacaba un paquete

-Mira lo que te he traído

-¿Un regalo?- pregunto extrañado el chico y luego añadió en tono divertido-. Pero si no es mi cumpleaños

-Lo es tonto, es más bien para agradecerte el verano que me has hecho pasar, ha sido maravilloso- dijo Anyrel sonriéndole radiantemente

-Pero yo no tengo nada para ti- le dijo Joshua con un pequeño puchero

-Eso no importa

-Sí, claro que importa- el chico abrió su regalo y una amplia sonrisa ilumino su rostro-. Y después de ver que es importa más… ¡Ya se!- dirigió sus manos hacia su cuello y se quito una cadena de plata que tenía un dije en forma de trébol-. Teniendo esto podrás recordarme siempre y el trébol te dará suerte, mamá dice que es mágico y si es regalado de corazón protegerá a la persona a la que se lo den

-¡Caramba Joshua! Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, después de todo es un regalo de tu madre

-Pero yo quiero que tu lo tengas… ¿por favor?- añadió al ver el gesto de duda de su amiga

-De acuerdo pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Promete que estarás ahí siempre que más te necesite

-Lo prometo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente-. No es tan difícil de cumplir ¿sabes? porque con o sin promesa lo estaré bien podrías haber pedido otra cosa

-De acuerdo entonces, eso es todo lo que necesito- Anyrel se hizo a un lado el cabello y dejo que Joshua le colocará la cadena

**Fin del flash back**

-Sí, claro que la recuerdo- dijo al fin la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Bueno yo… er… me preguntaba si es que tú, bueno… si es que aún tienes la cadena que te di ese día

Anyrel sonrió dulcemente y libero una de sus manos de las del pelirrojo, se la llevo al cuello y tras unos segundos sacó algo de debajo de su blusa, la cadena refulgía sobre su mano y Joshua parecía bastante impresionado pero a la vez complacido de comprobar que aún la llevaba consigo; dirigió la mano libre hacia ella y la tomo, la acarició levemente y después la dejo caer sobre la blusa de la castaña dejándola ver totalmente… ese sería su lugar de ahora en adelante si todo iba bien

-Solo quiero que sepas que yo si he cumplido con mi promesa- le dijo de repente el chico volviendo a tomar su mano y luego le guiñó el ojo-. Solo por si acaso planeabas devolvérmela- Anyrel lo volteo a ver con cara confundida-. Aunque lo dudes así ha sido, siempre que mas me has necesitado ahí he estado; tú no me has visto pero he estado contigo, nunca te deje sola frente a tus problemas, no del todo. Cuando ese imbécil de Mike Adams te lastimo fue cuando se me hizo más duro no estar a tu lado pero tú me odiabas así que no habría significado gran diferencia, por el contrario te hubiera hecho sentir peor así que me obligue a no ir a tu lado y me convencí de que así estarías mejor

-Yo no te odiaba Joshua- dijo sinceramente la ojimiel-, no lo hacía y no te preocupes que James… un minuto ¿fuiste tú? Tu le dijiste a James ¿cierto? Porque yo jamás se lo comente- el pelirrojo sonrió

-¿Te refieres a que una taza de chocolate caliente casero siempre te hace sentir mejor sin importar lo que haya ocurrido? Sí, yo le dije a James; digamos que deje que él se ocupe de ti mientras yo iba a ocuparme del idiota en cuestión. Lo deje hecho papilla por ti- dijo mientras sonreía al recordar cómo le había hecho pagar a Mike Adams el precio de haberle roto el corazón a la castaña

-Así que después de todo fuiste tú y no Elám, jamás paso por mi cabeza aunque te confieso que quería creer que así había sido

-Así fue

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Anyrel sin comprender- ¿Por qué lo hiciste cuando ni siquiera nos hablábamos y te dedicabas a fastidiarme en clase?

-Porque siempre te he querido- contesto sinceramente el chico y Anyrel se quedo estupefacta ante la información-. No digas nada ¿sí? Déjame hablar por favor, fui un estúpido crío de trece años que se dejo influenciar tontamente y para cuando me di cuenta de lo que perdí era ya tarde, tú no ibas a disculparme tan fácil, no estabas dispuesta a ceder y en lugar de arreglar las cosas decidí olvidar y me hundí en esas tontas competencias con Elám… pero ya no más Anyrel, ya no quiero hacerlo más porque tengo en mi interior un vacío inmenso que sin importar lo que haga no he conseguido llenar y hoy en el lago descubrí que eso es debido a que ese espacio te pertenece a ti… es el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazón… quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho en estos años se que no tengo derecho pero tengo la esperanza de que me perdones, de que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero… estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años y apenas ahora lo vengo a descubrir ¿a que soy lento verdad?- hizo una pausa nerviosa consciente de las palabras que diría a continuación-. ¿Me darás la oportunidad de probarte que no miento? ¿Me dejarás amarte como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, como nadie nunca lo hará? ¿Me dejarás darte todo el amor que siento por ti? ¿De mostrarte lo mucho que ya te amo, y lo mucho más que puedo hacerlo si me dices que si?

La castaña estaba en shock, no se podía creer las palabra que salían de la boca del pelirrojo, pero al mismo tiempo una felicidad enorme se iba expandiendo dentro de su pecho que parecía a punto de explotar, una sonrisa de felicidad se anclaba en sus labios y sus ojos competían en brillo con el mostrado por las estrellas esa noche; estaba paralizada de la emoción, no podía hablar… así que asintió con la cabeza viendo a Joshua a los ojos y cuando noto el movimiento tan solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar…

Joshua había estado esperado mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente y cuando al fin, después de lo que sin duda había sido una eternidad para él, vio el asentimiento de la chica un gozo jamás experimentado hasta entonces se dejo sentir dentro de su corazón… y fue consciente de que quería besarla ¡Por Merlín como ansiaba tener esos labios! Deseaba más que nada en el mundo tomar posesión de su boca, sentir su cálido aliento y besarle como nunca antes había besado a nadie… dar su primer beso real, uno que en realidad sentiría, su primer beso de amor y sabía que después de besarle a ella nada nunca volvería a ser igual.

¿Cómo podría serlo después de probar el cielo? Y pensar que por idiota alguien había tenido la dicha de probar esos labios antes que él, pero eso ahora no importaba porque él se encargaría de borrar todo rastro de ellos de alguien que no fuera él por que de ahora en adelante ella sería para él y nunca permitiría que se alejara de su lado… se acerco lentamente y cuando vio como la chica cerraba los ojos no pudo contenerse más, sucumbió ante el deseo, y desapareció enseguida el espacio que se encontraba entre ellos…

Cuando sus labios se encontraron una corriente de energía los envolvió a ambos, las sensaciones se agrandaron y multiplicaron por mil, después de todo ¿Qué es un beso?

Un beso no es más que un encuentro entre dos almas después de una larga búsqueda; un beso es una sed loca que no se apaga con beber, solo se apaga con otra boca que tenga la misma sed y en el caso de ellos ese beso era tan ansiado desde hacía tanto por ellos que estaban dejando que todas las emociones fluyeran sin más como si el mañana no existiera… el tiempo pasaba y ellos no dejaban de besarse, era como si la vida pudiera acabarse en el mismo instante en el cual sus labios dejaran de tocarse, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese mágico momento, el tiempo paso y siguió pasando, los minutos perdieron sentido

¿Qué más daba el tiempo que llevaran ahí? ¿A quién le importaba algo tan banal como el tiempo mismo? ¿Qué podía significar aquello ante la magnitud de lo que estaban sintiendo? Finalmente y con gran pereza tuvieron que separarse…

Joshua la atrajo hacia sus brazos ansioso, como si temiera que ella pudiera escapar de su lado y Anyrel le paso los brazos alrededor de la espalda aferrándose a él como un naufrago a la tierra después de meses en el mar… no hablaron, un silencio cargado de sentimientos se extendía entre ellos, no eran necesarias las palabras por que ya todo estaba dicho, no se requería de explicación alguna; tan solo disfrutar el momento era lo ideal

-Entonces… ¿me concederás el honor de ser mi novia?

Anyrel se separó un poco de él, le sonrió con expresión de radiante felicidad, se paró de puntillas y le beso…

-¿Eso ha sido un sí? Como que no me ha quedado muy claro…

La chica rió suavemente y como toda respuesta volvió a besarle

-Si… en definitiva ha sido un sí- dijo Joshua tomándola en brazos y echando a correr con ella-. ¡Vayamos a celebrar! ¡Los chicos no se la creerán!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Y el castigo es…**

_Cuando pasan por tus ojos bellos rostros, bellos cuerpos, _

_Y tú no te das ni cuenta hasta que los tienes lejos _

_Y se busca algún amigo para hablarte de todo eso, _

_Y se duerme a sobresaltos y se sueña con un beso, _

_El amor comienza, el amor comienza..._

(El amor comienza/Axel Fernando)

-Mira Efrán, ahí está Assaf con tu primo y los demás ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarlos?

Los chicos se encontraban bailando de lo más entusiastamente muy cerca de la mesa en la que se encontraba Efrán y Selene sin aún percatarse de ese pequeño detalle pero la chica Strong si que se había fijado en ellos y su cercanía para con ella y Efrán

-No… es que no creo que debamos de interrumpirles- corrigió ante la mirada extraña que le dirigió Selene-. Parecen estar pasándosela muy bien, mejor dejemos que sigan así Sel.

-Vale, será como tú quieras, pero la verdad es que sigo sin entender por qué no te has querido sentar en la misma mesa que ellos, después de todo siempre que venimos aquí nos sentamos juntos, desde siempre ha sido así

-Ah pero eso era antes- respondió distraído el chico Black

-¿Antes de que?

-Pues antes de… de… de que tú y yo fuéramos novios por supuesto- respondió Efrán mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un leve beso.

Selene quedo tan contenta con esa declaración por parte de Efrán que ni siquiera noto el nerviosismo del chico al tener que improvisar la respuesta para ella, y además debido al gesto dejo de insistir en que fueran a saludar a los demás y se concentro en ellos dos.

Unas cuantas mesas mas ahí de donde se encontraban sentados Selene y Efrán se hallaban sentados tres estudiantes mas de Hogwarts, dichos jóvenes se encontraban platicando tranquilamente y de lejos se veía que realmente se la estaban pasando bien, de vez en vez cuando pasaba junto a ellos uno que otro estudiante les dirigía miradas de desagrado pero ellos parecían no notarlo y si lo hacían no le daban la mas mínima importancia, habían ido a divertirse y eso era exactamente lo que planeaban hacer. A la mesa se hallaban sentados Dominique y, su hermana, Heka Malfoy acompañados de su amiga Lynette Dartmont, una chica que pertenecía a la misma casa de los hermanos Malfoy

El ambiente en la discoteca se había estado poniendo más festivo a cada minuto desde poco después de que se hubieran ido Myriam y Joshua porque la noche estaba avanzando y poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando con mas y mas gente, sobre todo con varios de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían escapado del colegio buscando, al igual que nuestros chicos, una noche de diversión, por lo que debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos que había ahí esa noche muy bien podía pasar por una fiesta de Hogwarts.

La mayoría se conocía entre sí razón por la cual el ambiente era de lo más desahogado y festivo así que los chicos se la estaban pasando realmente muy bien, en especial Altaír por que al no tener a Joshua pegado a su espalda todo el rato por primera vez se la estaba pasando realmente bien y se estaba divirtiendo bastante con el chico que la había sacado a bailar, se llamaba Derek McKinnon y era de lo más amable y simpático, por lo que realmente lo lamento mucho cuando vio que su prima la instaba para que se acercara a ellos porque sabía lo que eso significaba: debía dejar de bailar porque era hora de pagar la apuesta; por lo que se despidió del chico diciéndole que había prometido desde antes el pasar tiempo con sus amigos pero que después si él quería podían bailar de nuevo y se dirigió, un poco apesumbrada, hacia el lugar en el que ellos se encontraban.

-Muy bien, es hora de pagar apuestas- dijo James con voz misteriosa en cuanto la rubia hubo llegado hasta ellos

-¿No esperaremos a ver si regresan Joshua y Anyrel?- sugirió Elám

-No quieras escapar de lo inevitable cariño- le dijo Sheccid guiñándole un ojo y colocando una mano en su hombro-. Vamos que ya es la hora de que enfrenten las consecuencias de atreverse a apostar en contra de dos Potter ¿a que si James?

-Concuerdo contigo muy querida gemela mía ¿te parece si tu le pones el castigo a Dhamy y yo a tu querido novio?

-Sí, me parece perfecto, porque no se vería muy lindo que yo hiciera sufrir a esta lindura de chico ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica volteando a ver a Elám y pasándole un brazo por la espalda

-Para nada hermanita, todo el colegio diría que eres una mala novia y eso no puede ser, una cosa así es algo que, después de todo, no puedo permitir

-Hombre es que eso no es cierto, si lo que se dice yo, soy la mejor novia del mundo ¿a que si mi vida?- pregunto la chica dirigiéndose a Elám

-¿Si te digo que si me perdonas el castigo?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa colgada en los labios.

-¿Dónde es que ha quedado tu valor Gryffindor querido ex prospecto de cuñado?- pregunto divertido Assaf

-Bueno tio creo que me lo ha prestado hoy- comento Joshua llegando a reunirse con ellos junto con Myriam

-Vaya han vuelto- dijo Rocío

-¿Por qué dices que te ha prestado su…?- comenzó a preguntar Altaír pero las palabras enmudecieron en su boca, al notar que los chicos venían con las manos entrelazadas, y ahogo un grito.

La rubia señalo hacia su primo y su amiga y todos quedaron mudos de la sorpresa al ver lo mismo que Altaír hasta que finalmente Sheccid sin poder contenerse se puso a saltar como loca ante la sonrisa de Anyrel y la mirada divertida de Joshua

-¡YA ES MI PRIMA! ¿YA ERES MI PRIMA VERDAD?- pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja

-¿Le dices o le digo?- pregunto divertido el pelirrojo al ver la reacción de su prima.

Anyrel lo volteó a ver y le lanzó una mirada que el chico interpreto como "Mejor que se enteren ellos mismos" y le beso delante de todos, causando reacciones realmente muy graciosas por parte de sus amigos

Sheccid se puso a saltar aun más alto de la alegría que sintió al ver eso y a pegar tremendos gritos de emoción causando que todos alrededor voltearan a verlos ya que gritaba cosas como "TENGO PRIMA, TENGO OTRA PRIMA, MI MEJOR AMIGA YA ES MI PRIMA" y además hacia ademanes bastante graciosos hasta que finalmente, cansada de tanto saltar, se dio por satisfecha y se tiro a los brazos de Elám con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Rocío, Dhamar y Altaír lucían complacidas pero a la vez sorprendidas, ya que no se lo esperaban tan pronto, y miraban sonriendo a la nueva pareja. Assaf tenía cara de no podérselo creer e incluso lucía un poco noqueado ante lo que veía. James en definitiva estaba descolocado, ¡su mejor amiga y su primo! ¿Qué mundo paralelo era ese en el cual había venido a caer esa noche? Pero bueno no podía quejarse por que tampoco era nada nuevo así que puso una expresión que todos interpretaron como "Si no hay de otra ya que". Elám por su parte lucía muy feliz por sus amigos y le sonrió a Joshua y dijo "Bien hecho Josh, muy bien hecho; veo que si que cumples lo que dices"

-Bien chicos me alegra que estén felices por nosotros- dijo Joshua mientras estrechaba a Anyrel en sus brazos-. Pero ya estaban poniendo los castigos para los perdedores ¿no?

-Tenías que hablar…

-Eso, muchas gracias Joshua, eres el mejor- dijo sarcásticamente Dhamar

-De nada- respondió Joshua con una perfecta sonrisa

-¿Cuál es el castigo de Elám?- pregunto curiosa Anyrel

James se puso a pensarlo detenidamente mientras pasaba su vista por el antro, de repente sus ojos se detuvieron en una mesa y una mirada malévola se asomo en su rostro, cosa que no agrado nada al metamorfomago por que solo podía significar que James había encontrado un castigo de lo más desagradable para ponerle.

-Tengo el castigo perfecto para ti, vaya que te costará trabajo y encima es repulsivo jaja no quisiera estar en tu lugar… no se que hacen acá pero no me importa porque eso me sirve para mis propósitos

James tenía una mirada de complacencia totalmente maligna en el rostro por lo que Elám ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse enserio… sospechaba que él iba a pagar por el regalo que dieran a James en su cumpleaños.

-Bueno si el castigo es tan perfecto ya dinos de que se trata- pidió Altaír

-Eso… ya deja el dramatismo y dinos

-Vale… mi muy querido amigo y actualmente mi cuñado- dijo el moreno acercándose a Elám y pasándole un brazo por los hombros- tú castigo será, nada más y nada menos que… besar a… Heka Malfoy

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?- gritaron a la vez Sheccid y Elám

-Lo que han oído ¿a que es perfecto? Es el perfecto castigo- los demás también se habían quedado estupefactos pero los más descolocados eran la pelirroja y Elám, se voltearon a ver y enseguida pensaron lo mismo

-He de admitir James que te has lucido con el castigo aunque es muy repulsivo- dijo Elám-. Pero no crees…

-Que te estás pasando un poco pedazo de engendro- le dijo totalmente cabreada su hermana- ¿Cómo quieres que Elám bese al escroguto ese? Bueno a la cosa esa porque los escrogutos no merecen que los insulte así a los pobres, pero el punto es James ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué mañana todo mundo diga que mi novio me engaño con una de las serpientes? ¿Con LA serpiente mayor?

-Tengo todo cubierto- contesto el moreno sin darle importancia a ese argumento empleado por su gemela

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro; miren, Josh tu ve y pide a Alain que te prepare uno de los privados y que cuando esté listo te avise para que yo me meta en la parte desde la que se ve todo ¿OK? Después de todo debo comprobar que Elám verdaderamente cumpla su castigo

-Pues yo me meto contigo- dijo Sheccid-. Iré para asegurarme que eso no pasa de un beso ¬¬´

-Como quieras enana-le dijo James entornando los ojos y alzándolos al techo-. Bien, como les decía, hay que hacer que Malfoy vaya al privado y como está con su hermano me temo que tendrás que distraer a ese tipo Sheccid y lidiar con la tal Lynette ¿así se llama no?

-¡Estás loco! ¿No has tomado algo ilegal que te ha fundido el cerebro tio?- pregunto Elám-. Sheccid ni de broma se acercara al capullo ese ¿entiendes? No pienso permitirlo

-Pensé que tú decías que deberíamos dejarla en paz respecto a eso- comento Joshua con perspicacia

-Pues si pero… eso no viene al caso ahora, no la usaran de carnada; además ¿Qué van a decir si ven a mi novia entreteniendo a su ex? ¿Han pensado como voy a quedar? ¿Cómo vamos a quedar?

-Lo siento pero una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo James seriamente y echándole una mirada marca Molly Weasley-. Si lo que les preocupa únicamente es su reputación- continúo señalando a Elám y Sheccid- hagan lo que les pido y nada pasará, esa tal Lynette disque es tu amiga después de todo ¿no Sheccid? Así que no le veo nada de malo a que te acerques un rato a conversar con ella

-Vale. Apuesta es apuesta- dijo Sheccid con un brillo de maldad en los ojos, lo cual quería decir que ya estaba planeando su venganza-. Haré lo que dices James, después de todo es tu castigo y puedes poner lo que quieras

-Pero Sheccid…

-Tendrás que cumplir Elám, después de todo diste tu palabra. Bien, me toca a mí poner el castigo ¿no?-. James asintió-. Perfecto… Dhamar tendrás que ligar con ese tío que está ahí- dijo señalando a un muchacho que se encontraba en la barra y lucía bastante mayor

-Hey no te pases con Dhamar enana

-Lo siento James pero apuesta es apuesta- le recordó la pelirroja al moreno sonriendo inocentemente

Dhamar ni siquiera discutió porque sabía que no serviría de nada, ni siquiera Assaf dijo algo por que su hermanita ya sabía en la que se metía al haberse atrevido a apostar contra Sheccid y James; después de todo los Potter jamás habían perdido una apuesta hasta ahora y todos dudaban de que lo hicieran en alguna ocasión.

Joshua se fue con Anyrel a pedirle a Alain (un empleado del bar) que les preparará el mejor y más alejado de los privados que estuvieran disponibles, y debido a que se acordó que Elám tendría que cumplir su apuesta primero por lo que Dhamar, Rocío, Assaf y Altaír se sentaron a esperar que el chico cumpliera mientras los demás iban a ocupar sus lugares aprovechando que justo en ese momento Heka Malfoy se levantaba para ir al baño y dejo solos en la mesa a Dominique y Lynette.

Elám se dirigió rumbo al baño de mujeres para interceptar a Heka cuando saliera de ahí y poner un pretexto para que lo acompañará al privado, había acordado con Sheccid que tendría que conseguir que Dominique tuviera toda su atención concentrada en ella por que el metamorfomago planeaba hacerse pasar por el rubio, James estaría cerca de ella con la capa invisible y después cuando recibieran la señal de que Elám y Heka iban rumbo al privado Sheccid se despediría e iría con su hermano al privado en donde los estaría esperando Elám que no podía hacer nada hasta que ellos llegaran; los chicos tuvieron que admitir que después de todo el plan de James era perfecto.

Cuando Sheccid se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaba Dominique se percató por vez primera de la presencia de Efrán y Selene en el bar, el chico le dirigió una mirada sin darse mucha cuenta de eso, pero ella solo le dirigió una sonrisa cortes a Selene y a él ni lo volteó a ver.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto en tono alegre la pelirroja a Dominique y Lynette al tiempo que se sentaba a su mesa. Lynette la viró a ver sonriente

-Hola Sheccid, estamos muy bien gracias ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te trata la vida chica? Pensé que ya no nos ibas a volver a dirigir la palabra más nunca

Lynette Dartmont era una chica de la misma edad de Sheccid, salvo que le ganaba en edad por tan solo unos cuantos meses, era una chica delgada, dueña de unos hermosos ojos cafés y un cabello largo y ondulado del mismo color de sus ojos adornaba su cabeza. Lynette conocía a los Malfoy de toda la vida ya que sus familias habían sido muy amigas desde hacía bastante tiempo, y desde que era niña fue llevada a la mansión de los Malfoy para ser la compañera de juegos de los, en ese entonces, pequeños hijos de Draco y Ályssa Malfoy; sin embargo, a pesar de ese inicio la amistad que se había forjado entre ellos tres con el paso del tiempo era totalmente sincera y muy auténtica, no tenía nada que ver con los deseos de sus padres sino con los de los chicos. Heka era para Lynette su mejor amiga y viceversa, aunque en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que hacía, pero sin duda era con Dominique con el que tenía una relación más especial.

-Como crees Lynn, para nada, no digas esas cosas

-Como no decirlo si desde que andas con tu "noviecito" ya no nos hablas- dijo dolido Dominique

-No seas así Dominique, lo que sucede es que he estado muy ocupada, tengo un cerro de deberes que me caen encima y los entrenamientos me dejan totalmente exhausta y sin tiempo para nada más porque por si eso no fuera poco no logró quitarme de encima a Myri y Josh con su manía de que debemos estudiar para los exámenes

-Y que casualidad que tu hermano programa siempre sus entrenamientos cuando sabe que tú no estás ocupada con otros compromisos y que yo tengo la noche libre para dedicártela-. James que estaba escondido junto a la pelirroja soltó un gruñido que afortunadamente solo fue audible para su hermana

-James no lo hace a propósito, aunque no lo creas Dominique, esa es la única noche que podemos todos los del equipo-. El rubio iba a abrir la boca una vez más para replicar pero fue interrumpido

-Déjalo ya Dominique, no seas pesado ¿quieres?- le dijo Lynette-. No le hagas caso Sheccid es que está malhumorado por que acaba de discutir con Heka por culpa de su papi querido

-Está bien, se lo pasaré por alto esta vez- contestó la pelirroja bromeando y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa-. Pero a la próxima no prometo nada

El rubio sin embargo pareció quedarse totalmente ensimismado y sumido en sus pensamientos y la pelirroja no pudo evitar que una ligera sensación de culpa se posará en su pecho al caer en cuenta de que todo eso era porque ella se la pasaba andando por los pasillos de la escuela de la mano de Elám, "_Pero de todas formas él tarde o temprano se tiene que dar cuenta de que lo nuestro se acabo, acabo hace mucho y nunca más va a poder volver a ser, quizá después de todo esta sea la mejor manera de que se dé cuenta que entre él y yo nunca volverá a pasar nada y de que debe olvidarme"_ se dijo la chica.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí Heka iba saliendo por la puerta del baño con la mirada perdida y sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado frente a ella y chocó con esa persona, casi terminaba en el suelo pero unos brazos la sostuvieron.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! No había visto que estabas aquí ¿Por qué has dejado sola a Lynn?

-Tenemos que hablar- fue la única respuesta que le dieron esos labios

-Bien, vayamos a la mesa entonces

-No, tenemos que hablar en privado- dijo Elám poniendo la mejor imitación de las miradas serias de Dominique Malfoy y a la vez imitando su fría voz-. Sígueme, he mandado que nos preparen el lugar privado mas apartado que tuvieran para que conversemos

Heka Malfoy ni siquiera volteó a ver a su alrededor y se fue detrás de su hermano con rumbo al cuarto privado en al que él la estaba dirigiendo para que hablaran. Elám movió la varita discretamente hacia su boca y susurro "Movillum varitae" teniendo como efecto que unos metro más allá la varita de James vibrara en su mano, esa era la señal que habían acordado; solo quería decir que todo había ido perfecto, el plan funciono… era hora de que Sheccid y él salieran de ahí

La pelirroja se hallaba platicando muy a gusto con sus amigos de la casa Slytherin cuando sintió que su hermano tiraba de su falda suavemente para llamar su atención

-La estoy pasando muy bien chicos- comenzó la pelirroja-. Pero no quisiera que tu "adorable" hermanita regrese y me arme una escena de esas que acostumbra montar; ya saben no sería bueno para el local… en fin, yo solo venía a saludar mientras ella no estaba presente así que me ahora procedo a despedirme

-Si quieres voy contigo a otra mesa y ahí seguimos platicando- se ofreció de inmediato Dominique con tal de prolongar su estancia junto a la pelirroja

-Me gustaría pero he venido con los chicos y Elám así que no puedo

-Vamos nena quédate conmigo ¿desde cuándo dejas que los demás dicten lo que debes hacer? Tú no eres así Sheccid

-No es eso Dominique, es que…- estaba buscando un buen pretexto cuando de repente su memoria se halló a su favor y lo recordó de pronto-. Elám y yo cumplimos un mes de novios hoy y lo queremos celebrar, lo lamento pero en otra ocasión será. Nos vemos Lynn- dijo la chica despidiéndose de su amiga al tiempo que se paraba para irse

-No recuerdo que estando contigo hayan celebrado un mesversario

-Lo sé, nunca lo hicimos- dijo Dominique suspirando tristemente-. Creo que el imbécil de Lupin después de todo, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, me la ha ganado

Lynette se quedó viéndolo durante un rato sin saber muy bien qué hacer, finalmente lo tomo de la mano y se la apretó suavemente

-La verdad es que no sé qué decirte Dominique, yo siempre pensé que de quien te debías de cuidar era de Black

-También yo Lynn, también yo… la verdad esto ha sido una sorpresa, no me lo esperaba

-Y a juzgar por las cosas que dicen que han pasado Black tampoco se lo esperaba- comentó su amiga viendo hacia la mesa que ocupaban Efrán y Selene, el chico Black en ese momento estaba siguiendo a Sheccid con la mirada y parecía querer levantarse para ir tras ella

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, ahora entra

Elám aún con la apariencia de Dominique abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Heka Malfoy y se quedó un poco más sosteniéndola dando tiempo para que James y Sheccid entraran por ella. Cuando sintió el roce de la capa la cerro, suspiró largamente pensando en lo que tendría que hacer y se acercó a la rubia que estaba sentada en una de las sillas

-¿Me vas a decir para que me trajiste acá Dominique? Lo que sea que quisieras hablar pudimos haberlo hecho frente a Lynn

-Sí que te lo voy a decir, no te preocupes, pero para empezar quiero mostrarte una cosa Heka

Elám se quedó parado en donde estaba sin querer acercarse aún más a ella, estaba totalmente quieto y después de pasar cerca de dos minutos en silencio, cuando noto que la chica Malfoy comenzaba a impacientarse, comenzó al fin a cambiar muy lentamente su apariencia hasta que, al cabo de un momento, se reveló ante Heka quien se quedo totalmente de piedra

-¿Qué diablos significa esto Lupin? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho con mi hermano?- preguntó la rubia platino poniéndose de pie de inmediato y dirigiendo su mano hacia el bolsillo de los pantalones que traía para agarrar la varita

-Tu hermano está perfectamente bien, nada le ha pasado, no te preocupes por él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?- ante la información relajo la mano, dejo de aferrar la varita y la saco de su bolsillo

-Hablar contigo, solo eso, al menos por ahora

Heka se le quedó viendo atentamente como evaluando la respuesta de Elám, se quedo callada y espero totalmente quieta mientras pensaba en cuál sería la mejor manera de proceder en ese caso. Elám por su parte permaneció quieto y un tanto indiferente, consciente de que dependiendo de lo que decidiera Heka de él en ese momento significaría si podía pagar la apuesta o no y hasta entonces jamás había dejado de pagar una sola apuesta y sin importar lo… repugnante, que le pareciera tampoco pensaba dejar de hacerlo en esa ocasión

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Lupin?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, tan solo quiero hablar- respondió Elám acercándose a ella despacio

-No pretendas tomarme por tonta ¿Por qué no hablas con tus amiguitos? ¿O mejor aún con tu novia? Tienes suficiente gente con quien hablar Lupin ¿Por qué precisamente has de traerme a mí hasta aquí con engaños solo para hablar?

-Porque, la verdad es que, prefiero por mucho hablar contigo que con cualquiera de ellos- volvió a contestar el chico acercándose aún más hacia ella

Heka quería salir de ahí inmediatamente, quería alejarse de él lo más rápido posible y poner una distancia más que considerable entre ellos; quería moverse, alejarlo de ella, decirle que se apartará, que la dejará en paz, que no pensaba caer en su juego ni creer en sus palabras, que no quería, ni estaba dispuesta a seguir ahí con él; quería y pensaba en verdad decirle tantas cosas… pero simplemente no fue capaz de hacerlo

-¿Y tú esperas realmente el que yo me crea eso?- dijo la chica al fin después de un momento de silencio

-Si, por que te he dicho la verdad- contestó muy seguro de sí mismo Elám y viéndola directamente a los ojos

En ese momento, con esa mirada, irremediablemente Heka Malfoy cayó de una manera total bajo el sublime encanto del metamorfomago, se olvido de todas las cosas hirientes que le había dicho en el pasado, olvido quienes eran sus padres, olvido todos los prejuicios que tenía acerca de él y entendió; más que nunca, porque todas las chicas de Hogwarts caían bajo el hechizo de sus fascinantes ojos porque a ella le acababa de ocurrir lo mismo en tan solo un segundo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó en un susurro la chica, en un vano intento de mantener, o conseguir de una manera, el dominio de la rara situación que se estaba gestando en ese lugar

-Solo besarte- contestó Elám mientras con un solo movimiento acortaba la distancia que se encontraba entre ellos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos al poner sus labios sobre los de Heka, pensando con todas sus fuerzas que no era a la rubia ahí presente a la que besaba sino a alguien más…

El beso se estaba prolongando más de lo que Elám hubiera querido por que Heka no lo soltaba, el chico ya no soportaba estar ahí cuando de repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión y un paño de cristal que se hallaba dentro del privado se rompió, Heka Malfoy se separó de él bruscamente y sin decir una sola palabra, ni volver la vista hacia atrás, salió por la puerta.

-Gracias Sheccid- dijo Elám cuando la rubia estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo-. Un poco más y me traumaba de por vida

-No hubieras sido el único- murmuro la pelirroja

-Bien, has cumplido tu apuesta- dijo James muy impresionado-. Realmente no pensaba que lo harías, esas son agallas tio y te respeto por el valor

-Yo también tengo palabra James, pero que jamás se te ocurra volverme a hacer esto de nuevo por qué entonces sí que no se quedará así ¿entiendes?

-Vale tio, de acuerdo, así será. Prometo que nunca más te haré besar a Malfoy ¿quieres que te lo ponga por escrito?

-Yo no descartaría eso Elám- dijo la pelirroja-. Quizá sea mejor tenerlo por escrito, con este nunca se sabe y luego se las da de muy santito con la familia y me acusa a mí de ser la oveja negra cuando acaba de demostrar que salió peor que Sirius, no tendrá cara. Ahora le toca a Dhamar cumplir, vayamos a darle la buena nueva ¿no creen chicos?

-¿Y bien lo ha hecho?- fue la primera pregunta que se oyó de boca de Assaf cuando Elám, Sheccid y James se acercaron a la mesa en donde se encontraban a la espera de su regreso

-Increíblemente he de decir que si, lo ha hecho y con eso me ha dejado totalmente sin palabras- respondió James

-Eres mi ídolo tio- exclamo Joshua-. Mira que atreverse a besar a esa Malfoy, tú eres el puto amo en definitiva- y para celebrar el pelirrojo le planto un beso a su novia

-Bien, eso quiere decir que es mi turno ¿no?- preguntó Dhamar-. ¿Vendrás para asegurarte Sheccid?

-Que lo haga James- respondió la chica-. Confío en ti, sé que no faltarás a tu palabra y además yo tengo ganas de bailar y al mismo tiempo eso me servirá para poder cubrir mi coartada

-¿Qué coartada?- pregunto Rocío

-Pues es que para que me dejara Dominique quitarme de su mesa de una manera rápida le he dicho que hoy es mi mesversario con Elám y que íbamos a celebrar

-¿Y te creyó eso?- pregunto de lo más asombrada su prima

-Eso creo, me ha dejado ir después de todo ¿no?

-Quería ver que intentará retenerte y ya vería el rubio oxigenado ese qué tal le iba- dijo James, pero fue ignorado por la pelirroja

-Pues que poco te conoce entonces- opino Anyrel

-¡Oye! ¿Tan increíble sería el que yo celebre algo así?- pregunto Sheccid

-¡SI!- contestaron todos a coro con excepción de Elám

-Yo no lo creo así- le dijo sonriéndole-. Y para su información bola de incrédulos, Sheccid no se ha inventado eso, en verdad tenemos un mes de salir hoy- comento dirigiéndose a los demás para luego preguntarle sonriendo a la pelirroja- ¿Bailamos? Es una buena manera de empezar a celebrar ¿no?

-Al fin alguien que si me entiende y no me cree una cosa rara y sin sentimientos- dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa a Elám y fulminando con la mirada a los demás-. Bailemos, para empezar

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras los demás se partían de risa ante la cara de Sheccid; Dhamar se fue a cumplir su castigo ya que en su opinión mientras más pronto pasará sería mejor, James la acompaño "para ver que realmente si cumpliera" y los demás, con excepción de Joshua y Anyrel que se quedaron en la mesa, fueron con ellos.

-Creo que alguien está cayendo en su propio juego ¿no te parece?- preguntó Joshua a Myriam mientras abrazaba a la castaña y observaba a su prima y su amigo bailar

-¿También tu lo has notado?- preguntó Anyrel curiosa-. Yo solo espero que el juego no termine siendo una pesadilla que venga a acabar con una gran amistad

-Es tarde para eso me temo nena; algo acabo hoy, la amistad, la posibilidad de un amor… alguna de esas cosas a cabo hoy cuando Efrán decidió qué camino seguir, ya sea incorrecta o no pero su decisión sin duda ha afectado las cosas para siempre y las ha dejado en un punto irreversible

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto la castaña de nuevo-. Las cosas quizá no son tan simples Josh, nunca se sabe y menos con el carácter que se manda esos tres

-Te equivocas, bueno es cierto que no son simples pero tampoco son tan complejas, verás… mmm… digamos que has de haber tenido que crecer con ellos para saber

-Explícame entonces- pidió Anyrel

-Desde que tengo memoria Efrán gusta de Sheccid pero nunca se ha atrevido a admitirlo frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a Elám; siempre ha tenido miedo y no ha podido lograr superarlo y al paso que van las cosas no creo que lo haga. Por otro lado Sheccid siempre ha sido la única capaz de controlar a Elám totalmente a un grado que ni Dhamar ni tío Remus pueden. En una ocasión cuando teníamos alrededor de 14 años Elám me confesó que Sheccid le gustaba ¿recuerdas la época en la que Elám dejo de salir con cuanta chica se le ponía enfrente?

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo ¿no me digas que eso fue por ella?

-Así fue exactamente, pero para eso también se dio cuenta de que Efrán gustaba de Sheccid y decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban porque él nunca dañaría a su primo de manera intencionada ¿entiendes?- Myri asintió-. Hace unos meses por curiosidad le pregunte si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Sheccid y él me contestó que no, yo le creí y fue por eso que me moleste tanto cuando paso lo del beso en la playa, pero hoy mientras esperábamos a que ustedes bajarán he tenido una plática con él que me ha hecho dudar de su respuesta

Joshua dejo de hablar y Anyrel se dedicó a ver hacia la pista por un largo momento en total silencio, observando a sus amigos y pensando en todas las probabilidades, tratando de darle sentido a las cosas

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto después de un rato el pelirrojo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su cara y la tomaba de la mano

-Nada… bueno, en que creo que las cosas por aquí cambiarán pronto ¿ves como bailan?- pregunto señalándolos, Joshua asintió-. Y bien ¿Qué piensas?

-Que los planes y sueños que Sirius ha hecho por años pueden irse al traste- contesto Joshua tratando de hacer una broma; luego suspiro, se puso totalmente serio y dijo-. Se ven felices juntos y creo que Elám la mira tal y como yo te veo a ti… ella por su parte… no sé, no estoy seguro, mi prima puede ser totalmente impredecible

-Pues como Efrán siga de necio y Elám continúe tratándola como hasta ahora Sheccid terminará cayendo, conscientemente o no pero terminará cayendo ¿te gustaría tener como primo en verdad a Elám?

-Es cosa de ellos y yo no pienso ponerme ni de una parte ni de otra. Lo único que me gustaría es que mi prima fuera tan feliz como lo soy yo ahora al poder estar contigo

Anyrel sonrió y le paso las manos por el cuello

-Eso, en definitiva, se merece un beso

-Perdona por el bruto de James, mira que hacerte besar a Heka… no hay derecho ¿Qué se creyó el muy imbécil?

-Creo que fue su venganza por los años de regalos de cumpleaños de broma a los que he contribuido- contesto el chico sin darle la mayor importancia al asunto, mientras sonreía ampliamente ante la indignación mostrada por la pelirroja-. En todo caso no fue tu culpa, tú no tienes nada que ver; pero el asunto de Dhamar por otra parte…

-Ni te preocupes por eso, lo tengo cubierto. Dhamar querrá cumplir, el tipo obviamente va a querer con ella porque sería un idiota si no, y tratará de propasarse pero James estará cerca y no dejará que le ponga una mano encima, se liarán a golpes y luego alejará a Dhamar de ahí y me dirá que ella si ha cumplido con el castigo aunque no sea así

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Conozco a mi hermano- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, en ese momento la melodía cambio por una más rápida y Elám la tomo por la cintura y la hizo girar hacia fuera pero por tomarla desprevenida la chica no se pudo controlar muy bien durante el movimiento y golpeo sin pretenderlo a alguien-. Lo siento…

-¿Se divierten?- pregunto fríamente una voz que no se parecía para nada a la de Efrán

-Sí, mucho- contestó la chica-. ¿Y ustedes?

-También- respondió alegremente otra voz de chica

-Me alegro, que la sigan pasando bien Sel- dijo Sheccid con una sonrisa amplia y agradable

-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros?- preguntó Selene

-Gracias pero Elám y yo cumplimos un mes de novios hoy y nos gustaría algo de privacidad para festejar

-Pues aquí no creo que la consigan- dijo ácidamente Efrán con una mirada para nada amigable

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor salgamos Elám- la pelirroja lo tomo de la mano y lo sacó de la pista de baile con rumbo a una de las puertas del local que daba a un jardín interior que casi siempre estaba vacío

-¿Por qué te has comportado así con ellos?- le preguntó Selene a Efrán en cuanto los chicos se hubieron ido

-Por qué no estoy muy contento con ellos ¿OK? Y no quiero seguir hablando del asunto

-¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿Por qué se hicieron novios?

-Claro que no, eso es ridículo ¿Por qué habría de molestarme el hecho de que Sheccid y Elám se hicieran novios?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- le contestó Selene dejando de bailar de improviso, Efrán soltó un suspiro

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- Selene asintió-. Estoy molesto porque ellos en realidad no son novios, me molesta el teatro que han montado y que estén engañando a todos; en especial a mi tío Remus

-Pero que cosas dices- le dijo Selene mirando hacia el jardín en el que en ese momento Sheccid y Elám se hallaban sentados en una banca muy juntos charlando y riendo-. Si de lejos se nota que en verdad se quieren, eso no se puede fingir Efrán

-Vale, como tú quieras entonces- le contestó molesto el chico-. Si no me quieres creer no lo hagas pero luego no vengas a quejarte de que no te digo las cosas

-¿Sabes qué? Tú hoy estas imposible- y diciendo esto Selene se dio media vuelta y lo dejo parado en la pista de baile mientras ella se regresaba a la mesa

Efrán se quedó ahí parado sin saber muy bien que sentir, se preguntaba si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto y la única respuesta que le venía a la cabeza era que no ¡Merlín! Había golpeado a Elám quien era como un hermano para él ¿Cómo diablos se atrevió a hacer eso? Tenía que dejarse de tonterías e ir a pedir disculpas a su primo y a su amiga por haberse estado comportando como un perfecto idiota los últimos días; estaba decidido eso era lo que haría, pero entonces se quedo como hipnotizado viendo como Sheccid y Elám estaban alejados de todos los demás, como sumidos en su propio mundo, charlando, riendo, pasándola bien, y algo en su interior se quebró y sin saber muy bien por que derramó una lagrima y no quiso saber más al respecto; se lo pensó mejor de nuevo y en vez de hacer lo que decidiera hacia un momento, y que de haberlo hecho habría ahorrado considerablemente el número de páginas y hechos dolorosos en esta historia, cambio de opinión y mejor fue en busca de su novia para pedirle perdón


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Las cosas se salen de control**

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_Como cuando ayer_

_De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve_

_Y nunca te perdí… (Que lloro/Sin Bandera)_

El día comenzaba a formarse perfectamente soleado cosa rara en esa época del año, con una brisa suave y fresca que invitaba a pasar el tiempo al aire libre y con rayos de sol cálidos y brillantes que daban un toque de fantasía al paisaje cuando era observado desde una gran altura… era lo que podría llamarse un día perfecto; se trataba del primer sábado del mes de octubre y, oficialmente, comenzaban las prácticas de Quidditch con vista a prepararse para los partidos del torneo que se celebraba cada año en Hogwarts.

James, con el propósito de ser los primeros en comenzar a prepararse ese año, había reservado el campo de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor ese sábado; sin embargo, estaba en pleno conocimiento de que ese entrenamiento sería el más duro, tortuoso y difícil que hubiera tenido que dirigir alguna vez hasta ahora, y eso contando la vez que se quedo sin medio equipo titular por qué Elám, Efrán, Joshua y Sheccid se encontraban castigados por haber sido sorprendidos en una broma, dado que sus planes de reconciliar a Sheccid con Efrán se habían ido totalmente al traste en semanas anteriores; y como si eso no fuera poco y suficiente ahora también se sumaba el hecho de que Efrán y Elám estaban peleados aunque aún nadie sabía el por qué de ese pleito.

Al menos James consideraba que había una ganancia, la noche anterior durante su salida habitual al bar Selene había convencido a Efrán de ir a la mesa de los chicos para pasar un rato con ellos (cosa que solo logro al Elám y Sheccid encontrarse ausentes) y ahí el hijo de Sirius se comporto como siempre lo hacía; con lo que al menos comprobaron que en gran medida Efrán seguía siendo el mismo de siempre para con ellos, hasta había felicitado muy efusivamente y con gran alegría a Anyrel y Joshua al decirles que se había enterado con muchísimo gusto de su reciente noviazgo y bromeado un poco al respecto.

Así que "Quizá las cosas no vayan tan mal este día después de todo" al menos eso fue lo que pensó James mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a darse una ducha para después bajar a desayunar y posteriormente ir a dirigir el entrenamiento, solo esperaba que todo su equipo se levantará a tiempo porque conociéndolos era casi imposible considerando la hora a la que habían regresado la noche anterior.

La habitación de las chicas de sexto en la torre de Gyffindor se hallaba en total silencio puesto que todas sus ocupantes se encontraban plácidamente durmiendo, eso no era nada extraño dado que era sábado y encima todas las chicas se habían ido de fiesta la noche anterior… pero como sucede siempre con todo lo bueno ese silencio no duro mucho porque justo en ese instante un ruido muy grande se dejo escuchar rompiendo la quietud matinal que, hasta hace unos pocos segundos, impregnaba el ambiente.

-¡POR MERLÍN ES TARDISÍMO! ¡NOS HEMOS QUEDADO DORMIDAS!

Cierta pelirroja que ocupada una de las camas en ese cuarto había pegado un grito enorme mientras salía saltando de la cama a toda prisa y corría hacia su armario tropezando con el regadero que había dejado en la madrugada al regresar del antro y ocasionando que tres personas más descorrieran inmediatamente sus cortinas después de haber pegado un gran brinco

-¿Qué diablos pasa Sheccid?- pregunto molesta Alissa, su otra compañera de cuarto

-Sí, eso…- apoyo más dormida que despierta Dhamar

-Por sino lo recuerdas hoy es sábado- añadió molesta Rocío mientras dirigía una mirada molesta a la pelirroja y no era para menos ya que habían vuelto al castillo muy de madrugada

-Se que hoy es sábado- contesto Sheccid mientras revolvía a toda prisa el contenido de su armario-. Me sé muy bien los días de la semana desde que tenía 4 años, gracias. Hoy es el primer entrenamiento del equipo- término diciendo como toda explicación

-¿Y por eso tanto grito?- preguntó de nuevo Alissa

-Ajá, si la que se ha quedado dormida eres tú- dijo Rocío

-Con "nos hemos quedado dormidas" me refería a Any y a mi- aclaro la pelirroja agachándose un poco para sacar lo que tenía pinta de ser una blusa o al menos eso parecía

-Pues ve y despiértala a ella y deja dormir a las demás, no hay necesidad de pegar sendos gritos- refunfuño Alissa mientras volvía a cerrar los doseles de su cama y ponía un hechizo silenciador

-¿Any?- pregunto Dhamar-. Pues o ya se levanto o tiene tapones en los oídos

-Oye Sheccid ¿Qué tiene que ver Any? Ella no está en el equipo

-Ya sé Chío, pero ayer prometió a Josh ir a verlo entrenar

Dhamar se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de la castaña, descorrió los doseles y se encontró con la imagen de su amiga en calma y totalmente dormida, la sacudió levemente pero Myriam no dio señales de haberse enterado de ese gesto

-Habrá que ver- dijo Sheccid acercándose a la cama también

-Creo que está teniendo unos muy lindos sueños- observó Rocío detrás del hombro de la pelirroja señalando la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de la castaña

-Pues no hay tiempo para lindos sueños ¡Ya es tarde!

-Vamos She, déjala dormir- pidió Dhamar

-Bueno, a ver ¿Qué parte de que quedó con Josh no han entendido? A mi querido primo no le hará ninguna gracia el que su novia lo deje plantado así que me perdonarán pero…

-Vale, vale, ya entendimos- dijo Rocío

-Pero será mejor que tú vayas a tomar un baño y Chío y yo nos encargamos de despertarla ¿De acuerdo?

Sheccid refunfuño como una niña pequeña a la que le hubieran quitado su mejor y más esperada diversión pero terminó aceptando y se metió al baño; quince minutos después salió con unos pantalones deportivos de licra color rojo que le quedaban bastante ajustados y un top deportivo blanco de tirantes sobre el cual tenía una casaca dorada y con su pelirrojo cabello recogido en dos trenzas que le caían graciosamente a ambos lados de la cara. Anyrel entro tras de ella al baño y en menos tiempo que la pelirroja se encontraba lista eligiendo para ese día unos jeans deslavados con una blusa negra estampada y dejándose el cabello suelto sujetado tan solo por una diadema; por lo que en menos de media hora después de haberse levantado se hallaban bajando las escaleras hacia la Sala Común dejando a Rocío y Dhamar en la habitación preparándose

-Buenos días linda- dijo Joshua acercándose a Anyrel en cuanto la vio descender por las escaleras y dejando sorprendidos a muchos Gryffindors que se hallaban alrededor al plantarle un beso en los labios (ya que muchos, más bien muchas, parecían seguir empeñados en pensar que el noviazgo era solo una especie de broma y aun no se habituaban a esas muestras de cariño por parte de ellos)- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia los sillones

-Buenos días- devolvió el saludo sonriendo la chica-. Dormí perfecto, gracias ¿Y tú?

-Mas que perfecto porque toda la noche soñé contigo- contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa tierna en los labios

-Así o mas cursis- dijo en son de burla Sheccid que los había seguido

-Oh tu cállate señorita "Hoy celebro mi mesversario"- la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente y pegó un pequeño brinco al sentir unas manos sujetándole por la cintura

-Hey Joshie no opines, que ya los quiero ver a ustedes- dijo Elám

-Eso- apoyo Sheccid-. Si apenas han pasado un par de semanas y ya están así…

-Pensé que no los encontraríamos aquí- dijo Anyrel cambiando de tema rápidamente-. Los hacíamos desayunando, como hoy hay entrenamiento

-Es que nos hemos quedado dormidos. James ya está abajo ¿vamos?

Las chicas asintieron y los cuatro salieron para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, dejando tras de sí numerosos cuchicheos acerca de Anyrel y Joshua

-Pensé que tendría que subir por ustedes- dijo James a modo de saludo cuando los chicos se acercaron al lugar en que se encontraba desayunando pero dejo de hablar de repente ya que algo llamo su atención-. Enana… ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente Sheccid, demasiado inocentemente como para creer que no sabía a qué se refería su hermano

-Eso que traes puesto- dijo James

-¡Ah eso! Es mi ropa de entrenamiento Jimmy- contestó sin darle la menor importancia

-Por si no recuerdas tenemos uniforme y no es ese que traes puesto, así que ve a cambiarte- tres lugares más a la izquierda Efrán estuvo de acuerdo, aunque se vio obligado a reconocer que la ropa le sentaba muy pero muy bien a la pelirroja

-Necesito estar cómoda para entrenar y el uniforme no me permite tanta facilidad de movimiento ¿vale? Así que no hagas dramas James ¿quieres?- dijo Sheccid tomando asiento a lado de Elám

-Pero es que…

-Vamos tio no seas exagerado

-¿Exagerado? Joshua ¿Estas ciego o qué? ¿El amor te ha freído las neuronas tio? ¿No ves como va tu prima?

-Cuando te lo propones puedes ser el rey del drama Jamie- le dijo Anyrel mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla y tomaba asiento a su lado

-¿Acaso soy el único cuerdo?

-Nou- dijo Sheccid untando mantequilla a un pedazo de pan tostado-. Eres el único exagerado y encima dramático que atrae la atención de los demás con los berridos que pega

-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir Elám?- preguntó el moreno buscando el apoyo del chico y recurriendo así a su último recurso

-Si, Elám ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir acerca de que tu novia se ande exhibiendo frente a todos?- pregunto Efrán con evidentemente mala intención

-¡Chitón Efrán! Tú no te metas- le dijo Selene-. Es cosa de ellos, además yo opino que la ropa de Sheccid no tiene nada de malo

-Gracias Sel- dijo la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Yo opino igual, además te ves hermosa, esa ropa te sienta muy bien- dijo Elám dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sheccid y dirigiendo una mirada nada amistosa a su primo

-Pero…

-Déjalo James ¿sí?- pidió Anyrel tratando de dar por concluido el asunto antes de que pasará a mayores

-Si James, déjalo- dijo irónicamente Efrán-. Total que eso es lo que a ella le gusta, tener todas las miradas encima…

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema contigo Efrán?-. Sheccid se paro, tirando su pan tostado al plato y se dirigió directamente al chico Black por primera vez en días

-Yo no tengo ningún problema que tú no sepas

-¡Pues fíjate que ya me harte de tu actitud! ¡No pienso seguir soportándote! ¡No te he hecho nada para que me trates así!

-Si eso es lo que tú dices, no tenemos nada que hablar entonces…

-Chicos cálmense- pidió James echando una mirada nerviosa hacia la mesa de los profesores donde sus padres se encontraban comiendo y arrepintiéndose ya de haber comenzado esa plática

-¡De eso nada James! ¡Estoy harta de este y la actitud de crío de cinco años que se carga últimamente!

-Y yo estoy harto de que tú seas una…-. Sin embargo Efrán pareció pensárselo mejor y cerró la boca antes de terminar de decir la frase

-¿Una que, Efrán?- todos voltearon a ver al chico Black quien no hizo más que bajar la vista-. ¿Una que exactamente?- volvió a preguntar Sheccid

-¿Crees que se ve muy bien que vayas paseándote por ahí como si estuvieras encantada de atraer todas las miradas hacia ti, exhibiéndote como si quisieras que todos te vean?- dijo Efrán levantando la mirada

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Elám lanzando una mirada asesina a su primo-. Será mejor que te calles ahora antes de que digas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas

-¡TU NO TE METAS SINO QUIERES QUE OTRO GOLPE ADORNE TU CARA!- grito Efrán dejando que el genio Black se hiciera presente

Los chicos se sorprendieron con esa confesión, pero ellos no fueron los únicos porque a esa altura toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba pendiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos

-¿Otro golpe?- siseó Sheccid furiosa-. ¿Te has atrevido a golpear a Elam? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota Efrán? El problema lo tienes conmigo no con el así que déjalo tranquilo

-No tengo que decirte lo que hago o no- contestó Efrán-. Pero si tanto quieres saberlo él se lo merecía ¿me dices idiota? Si, quizá lo sea, pero al menos yo no estoy tan ciego para confiar en Malfoy o defenderlo tan solo porque soy una niña caprichosa que busca que todos hagan su voluntad

-No te pases con mi hermana Efrán- intervino James molesto-. No te permito que…

-Decir la verdad no es pasarse James…-.

Joshua no pensaba escuchar más pero la mano de Anyrel sobre la suya le hizo volver el rostro hacia su novia y ver el gesto de negación que le dirigió

-Será mejor dejar que lo saquen todo de una vez- le dijo la castaña al oído-. Antes de que las cosas se embrollen más

-Déjalo James, que diga lo que en verdad piensa de mi es bueno saberlo, tener un poco de sinceridad al fin de su parte. Es mejor ser ciega que una cobarde que no dice lo que piensa- termino Sheccid dirigiéndose a Efrán

-¿Cobarde? Mira quién habla de cobardía Sheccid- respondió el chico sonriendo irónica y tristemente-. ¿No te ves muy hipócrita? ¡Maldita sea Sheccid!- exclamó entre desesperado y decepcionado-. No vengas a hablarme a mí de cobardía cuando eres tú la que está viviendo en una mentira

-¿Y qué me dices de ti Efrán?- preguntó Elám sin poder mantenerse callado-. ¿Acaso tú no estás viviendo en una mentira?

-NO, te lo dije antes y te lo repito hoy: Lo que piensas no es cierto. Así que olvídalo de una maldita vez ¿entiendes? Deja de pensar cosas que no son

-Podemos ir a entrenar… ¿por favor?- pidió James presintiendo que eso no acabaría nada bien pero al parecer fuera de Joshua, Selene y Anyrel nadie más lo escuchó

-Sigue engañándote y cuando lo aceptes finalmente quizá sea muy tarde ¿sabes? No puedes tener las cosas esperando el tiempo que te dé la gana

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso Elám? No me digas que te lo estas tomando enserio, no puedes ser tan iluso para creer algo así ¿o sí?- Efrán ni se reconocía en esa última frase, por que la había dicho con toda la intención de herir a su primo y el no era así ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-¿Para creer que?- preguntó Sheccid mientras Elám bajaba la cabeza un tanto confundido, un tanto avergonzado

-Que tú estás haciendo más que jugar con él- contestó fríamente el chico

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- gritó totalmente enojada la pelirroja, no pensaba permitir que hicieran sentir mal a Elám por nada del mundo, él era muy importante para ella y no iba a dejar que Efrán viniera a dejarlo mal frente a casi todos los miembros de su casa ¡Por Merlín que no!-. No sé cómo es que pude confiar en ti durante tantos años cuando eres un reverendo idiota

-¡Discúlpame por decir la verdad Sheccid! Tu no tomas nada enserio y es por eso que nadie te toma enserio

¡PLAF! La pelirroja le metió una bofetada tan fuerte a Efrán que le dejo la mano bien marcada en el rostro, el moreno se había pasado y él lo sabía muy bien

-Escúchame bien- dijo Elám mientras tomaba a Efrán del cuello de la camisa y lo atraía hacia él ocasionando que el moreno quedara con medio cuerpo encima de la mesa y botará algunos trastes-. Un comentario más así y me olvido de que somos como hermanos Efrán, vuelve a ofender así a Sheccid y no respondo… pude no haberte respondido el golpe del otro día por el respeto y cariño que siento por ti a pesar de tú actitud de imbécil redomado que cargas estos días pero si vuelves a meterte con ella de esta forma entonces créeme que se me va a olvidar ¿entiendes? Grábatelo bien en la cabeza porque te juro Efrán que a la próxima no respondo

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí jóvenes?

Finalmente lo que temía James ocurrió, sus padres se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa de Gryffindor y fue Ginny, en su calidad de jefa de casa, la que se acercó a ver qué era lo que ocurría; una rápida ojeada a la mesa de los profesores permitió a James ver que los demás, en especial Harry, Remus y Sirius estaban anonadados y no era para menos por que entre sus hijos nunca había ocurrido ni el más mínimo pleito por ninguna razón

-Nada profesora- respondió enseguida James poniéndose de pie-. Nosotros ya nos íbamos al campo de Quidditch para entrenar

-De eso nada señor Potter, se irá usted, estos tres integrantes de su equipo vienen conmigo de inmediato a mi despacho- dijo Ginny mientras señalaba a Efrán, Elám y Sheccid

-Pero, profesora, he apartado el campo a propósito

-Si no quiere un castigo será mejor que no diga una palabra más señor Potter, me parece que aún tiene tres integrantes más en su equipo con los que pude entrenar así que comience con ellos; los señores Black y Lupin y la señorita Potter los alcanzarán en cuanto cruce unas palabras con ellos.

Ginny se dio la media vuelta dando por terminada la discusión y se dirigió rumbo a la salida seguida de los tres chicos la seguían; Elám y Efrán aún iban dirigiéndose miradas de odio e instintivamente y en un ademán un tanto protector el chico Lupin se coloco a lado de Sheccid, interponiéndose entre ella y Efrán, y le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros un gesto que la pelirroja agradeció en cuanto se hubieron alejado de las miradas de todos apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Por su culpa ahora tendré una semana más de castigo! ¡Encima puesta por mi mamá así que ve tu a saber que me espera! Y como si no fuera poco hemos perdido 200 puntos ¡Espero que ahora estés feliz cabeza de chorlito!- grito Sheccid dirigiéndose a la espalda de Efrán que se alejaba a toda prisa de ahí, el chico no volteó a ver sino que aligero más aun el paso

-Nena cálmate- pidió Elám tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se detuviera-. Velo de esta manera, estas un paso más cerca de romper el record de castigos

Con ese comentario Elám logró arrancar una amplia sonrisa de la pelirroja, Sheccid se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y finalmente se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente

-Muchas gracias Elám, gracias por todo, perdón por haberte puesto en esta situación ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Efrán te había golpeado?

-¿Qué importancia tenía? Esos son problemas entre él y yo, tú no tenías nada de qué preocuparte y no tienes nada de que agradecerme porque Joshua hubiera hecho lo mismo si Myri no le hubiera retenido y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que James reaccionará. Además se supone que yo debo de defenderte ¿no? No puedo dejar que ofendan a mi linda novia y quedarme como si nada-. Sheccid sonrió

-Si todas las chicas de Hogwarts conocieran este lado tuyo caerían muchas más a tus pies y mucho más rápido de lo que ya lo hacen. Eres muy lindo conmigo Elám, cuidado que puedes arruinar tu reputación de Casanova

-Mi reputación esta arruinada desde el momento en que te volviste "oficialmente" mi novia frente a todo el colegio y además con la bendición paterna y todo- bromeo el chico-. Pero ha sido el mes y las dos semanas más divertidas de toda mi vida

-¿No extrañas salir con una chica diferente cada día? ¿Qué me dices de salir de caza?

-No, realmente no lo extraño, contigo me la paso tan bien que no extraño nada de eso; además no hay ninguna chica en Hogwarts con la que me guste estar tanto como me gusta estar contigo Shecci pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es solo que estuve pensando Elám, y toda esta farsa te ha causado suficientes problemas, tú y Efrán jamás habían peleado y ahora resulta que él te ha golpeado y pues… creo que va siendo hora de acabar con esto, que vayan al diablo nuestros padres y el grito que pegarán. Yo ya no quiero causarte más problemas así que creo que lo mejor será acabar con esta farsa ¿Tú qué opinas?

La sonrisa que adornaba unos segundos antes el rostro de Elám se fue desvaneciendo lentamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de la pelirroja, y cuando ella le preguntó su opinión no supo que decir, era cierto que él desde el principio sabía que toda esa situación era una farsa pero las palabras que le dijera Efrán también tenían algo de verdad, con el paso de los días él se había ido haciendo pequeñas ilusiones de que la situación se pudiera tornar real y después se reprendía por pensar eso ya que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su primo hacia Sheccid pero…

¿Qué había de sus sentimientos? El estaba enamorado de la chica desde hacía años y nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, salvo a Joshua, por no lastimar a Efrán pero ¿Realmente era su culpa sentir lo que sentía? ¿Era su culpa el haber aceptado lo que Efrán aún no? ¿Era su culpa el haber caído totalmente enamorado de la pelirroja desde tiempo atrás? El creía enterrados todos esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón por que se juró que pasará lo que pasará jamás haría nada que lastimará a Efrán pero entonces, ocurrió algo que a pesar de que el anhelará más que nada jamás pensó que sucedería; el beso… ese beso que tantos problemas les había traído era el mejor recuerdo que Elám guardaba, era lo que había hecho sentir al chico sensaciones desconocidas, sensaciones increíbles y jamás sentidas con nadie hasta entonces; y ahí fue donde se desvaneció la mentira que se había creado el solo, se había dicho miles de veces que el amor que creía sentir hacia la pelirroja era solo un capricho por ser ella la única chica a la que no podía tener pero al besarla se le abrió el cielo y fue incapaz de seguirse mintiendo y todos los sentimientos que durante años mantuvo enterrados salieron a flote de nuevo y con mucha mayor magnitud.

Después Sheccid propuso lo de hacerse pasar por novios y el a pesar de sentirse miserable, porque sabía el daño que estaba ocasionando a Efrán, no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque al fin podía hacer algunas de las cosas que siempre quiso; pasear tomado de la mano de la pelirroja, abrazarla sin tener que buscar un motivo, esperarla para ir a desayunar, acompañarla a todas sus clases, cargar sus libros, ir solos a Hogsmeade… en fin todas esa pequeñas cosas que parecerían insignificantes pero que antes estaban reservadas solo para Efrán y de las que ahora él podía gozar.

Y todos esos momentos fueron incrementando los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sheccid y llevándolos al máximo, hasta lugares que Elám jamás pensó existieran y ahora que él creía que era posible el tener algo real con ella por que se había propuesto ir conquistándola poco a poco, la chica decía que era hora de acabar con la farsa y lo dejaba sintiéndose el idiota más grande del mundo por haberse siquiera atrevido a pensar que pudiera tener una oportunidad con Sheccid Potter, la chica de sus sueños que, por desgracia para él, al parecer seguía enamorada de alguien más

-Como tú quieras nena- respondió finalmente Elám-. Si tú piensas que es lo mejor entonces eso haremos- el chico se dio la vuelta para que Sheccid no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir y se lanzó a correr mientras gritaba-. Vamos Sheccid que James nos mata si no llegamos a entrenar

-¡Vaya hasta que se asoman!- dijo James reprendiendo a Elám y Sheccid al ver que estos se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch después de haber ido a recoger sus escobas-. Efrán lleva bastante tiempo aquí y de ustedes ni sus luces

-Teníamos cosas de que hablar James ¿vale?- dijo Sheccid en un tono extraño que consiguió alarmar a su hermano sin saber a ciencia cierta el por que

-El entrenamiento está antes que los asuntos personales- comentó Efrán entrometiéndose en el diálogo. Sheccid le dirigió una mirada furiosa

-¡No se atrevan a empezar!- advirtió James-. Escuchen bien ustedes tres porque solo lo diré una vez: en el entrenamiento me valen un bledo los problemas personales que puedan tener, no sé cómo le harán pero los problemas entre ustedes quedan fuera del campo de Quidditch sino quiere que los saque del equipo ¿entienden? Ahora bien una vez aclarado este punto…- James se volteó y se dirigió hacia el resto de su equipo-. El descanso se terminó, comenzamos a entrenar de nuevo

Selene, Elisha, Elám y Sheccid montaron en sus escobas y se unieron a James y Efrán que ya se encontraban en el aire; mientras los chicos daban unas vueltas alrededor de la cancha James se fijó que le faltaba alguien en el aire.

-¡Hey Joshua! ¡¿Acaso no has escuchado?- preguntó el moreno dirigiéndose a su primo-. A entrenar ¡AHORA!

El pelirrojo, que se encontraba con Anyrel un poco más allá en las gradas, se incorporó lentamente al escuchar a su capitán llamarlo, dio un beso a su novia y de un salto monto en su escoba para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba reunido el resto de su equipo antes de que a James le diera un colapso nervioso por todo lo que estaba enfrentando en el entrenamiento

El entrenamiento no había estado tan mal después de todo, a base de mantener a Efrán y Elám en diferentes extremos del campo y de mandar a su hermanita a volar a bastante altura James había logrado conseguir que ninguno de los tres se matara y además, como todo un logro, las cosas habían resultado ser bastante fructíferas.

James se encontraba caminado y tranquilamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia la torre de Gryffindor, eran las cinco de la tarde y el chico había prometido a Dhamar que le ayudaría a revisar una serie de artículos de la revista El Quisquilloso que su madre le había mandado expresamente para eso; el pelinegro se encontraba muy distraído pensando en todo y nada a la vez, así que lo tomo totalmente de sorpresa cuando una figura le salió al paso y le hablo.

-Hey chico, hasta que encuentro a uno de ustedes, cualquiera diría que se han estado escondiendo de mí porque llevo todo el día tratando de pillar a alguno y nada

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- preguntó el chico después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y poder llamar así al animago librándose del término "señor"

-Quiero saber qué diablos ha significado la escenita que han montado los chicos en el Gran Comedor hoy durante el desayuno- dijo Sirius viendo directamente al chico.

James suspiro ¿Acaso nunca acabarían los problemas en los que se metía por culpa de su hermana?

-No lo sé Sirius, es cosa de ellos ¿no? Así que la verdad yo no estoy muy enterado de eso y suficiente he tenido con tener que controlarlos durante el entrenamiento ¿vale?

-Ya…- dijo Sirius sin creerle una sola palabra, ya parecía que iba a tragarse esa mentira ¿Qué James no sabía que pasaba con su hermana? Si como no, eso equivaldría a decir que él nunca había estado enterado de la vida de su amigo James, el abuelo de los chicos, pero también sabía que no le sacaría nada al chico-. Si, como digas, será por las malas entonces y de manera más emocionante- se quedo callado un rato y luego agrego-. Diles a Elám, Sheccid y Efrán que Remus, Harry y yo decimos que tienen que pasarse por nuestra torre hoy a eso de las nueve ¿entendido?

James respondió afirmativamente a la petición de Sirius sin dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que planeaba hacer esa noche por que dudaba que su padre y su tío Remus estuvieran enterados de esa reunión… al menos por ahora. El chico dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la torre, no había dado ni dos pasos en la dirección correcta cuando escuchó algo que lo dejo helado, un sonido que pocas veces había escuchado pero nunca dirigido hacia él, hacia alguno de ellos…

-Y James…- era una voz fría y amenazante que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pensarse y esperarse pertenecía a Sirius-. Mas te vale darles el mensaje y asegurarte de que vayan o tú también te habrás metido en problemas- terminando de decir eso el animago desapareció por el lado contrario del corredor

James meneo la cabeza fastidiado "Genial" pensó "¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" chasqueó la lengua molesto; con que tuviera que dar órdenes a cualquiera de esos tres se la harían pasar mal sin importarles que se había obligado a hacerlo porque fue Sirius quien se lo ordenara a él

James entro a la sala común y lo primero que vio fue a Dhamar que le hacía señas desde una de las mesas para que se acercara, el chico rodeo a unas cuantas personas que parecían interesadas en hablarle y fue a su encuentro

-Parece que tienes muchas admiradoras- comento risueña la rubia echando un vistazo hacia las leonas decepcionadas por no haber podido entablar conversación con el pelinegro

-La noticia de que entre Jaziel y yo ya no hay nada se ha difundido demasiado rápido- explico el chico fastidiado-. Durante todos estos días he tenido que rechazar invitaciones o en su defecto fingir que no capto las insinuaciones

-¿Y eso?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida-. Pensé que estarías ansioso por salir de cacería de nuevo

-Sí, bueno, comienzo a pensar que Elám y Joshua tenían razón; cuando lo dejas no es tan fácil retomarlo. Además siéndote sincero- añadió el chico- tengo ganas de tomarme las cosas con calma

-Vale James, si tu lo dices te creeré

James paseo su vista por la sala común buscando a su hermana y a Elám para poder darles el recado de Sirius de una buena vez y así poder concentrarse en ayudar a Dhamar; a Efrán se lo había encontrado por el camino y el chico le prometió ir al encuentro de su padre a la hora indicada, claro que sin ser tonto James había olvidado mencionar que Elám y Sheccid también estarían presentes en la reunión por lo que era uno menos de quien preocuparse. Por fin diviso a Elám pero… cosa rara en esos días, lo vislumbro sentado cerca del fuego solo y Sheccid se hallaba sentada del otro lado de la sala común charlando en voz baja con Anyrel. James volteo de nuevo la cabeza hacia Dhamar y le dijo:

-Ahora regreso ¿vale? No pienses que me estoy tratando de escapar, tan solo voy a ir a entregar un recado a Elám y Sheccid de parte de Sirius y estoy de vuelta contigo- la rubia asintió y se volvió a concentrar en la lectura en la que se hallaba inmersa antes de la llegada de James

-Tú padre me ha pedido que te diga que quiere que vayas a verlo a su torre hoy a eso de las nueve- soltó el moreno de un tirón cuando estuvo junto a Elám; se quedo callado en espera de la reacción pero esta no se produjo

Elám estaba totalmente quieto, completamente ensimismado y con la vista clavada en el fuego. A James le pareció que se encontraba un poco perdido porque no había dado ni la más mínima muestra de haberlo escuchado

-¿Elám?- llamo nuevamente mientras pasaba una mano delante del rostro del chico-. ¿Has escuchado lo que te dije?

-¿Si?- pregunto el metamorfomago levemente consciente de que James se encontraba ahí

-Tío Remus quiere que vayas a verlo hoy a su torre a eso de las nueve

-De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme, ahí estaré

Terminando de decir esto el chico volvió a sumirse en la contemplación de ese fuego ardiente de color rojo que tanto le recordaba a ella… James se alejó de ahí totalmente extrañado; eso había sido fácil, demasiado fácil a decir verdad y en otras circunstancias James habría dado vuelta atrás y tratado de averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía a su amigo; pero en ese momento en particular, y siendo sinceros, se encontraba mucho más preocupado pensando en qué diablos le diría a Sheccid para hacerla ir a la torre, porque si lograba que ella fuera entonces habría conseguido por primera vez ganarles la partida a los tres de una sola.

Mientras tanto quizá podamos retroceder unos minutos atrás y escuchar parte de la conversación que mantenían Anyrel y Sheccid del otro lado de la sala…

-Pero ¿estás segura de que es lo mejor, cierto?

-No sé Any- respondió Sheccid con un suspiro-. Por una parte esto no me gusta nada por que vendría casi a confirmar lo que grito el imbécil de Efrán esta mañana en el desayuno

-¿Qué solo jugabas con él?

-Ajá, pero por otro lado las cosas se han salido de control; mira que eso de que Efrán y Elám se anden peleando no es algo que ocurra muy seguido de hecho es algo que nunca antes había ocurrido y tú lo sabes

-Sí, lo sé, pero Sheccid, eso no es tu culpa, la verdad es que Efrán ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente y pues de haber sido antes lo entendería pero ahora que él está con Fernanda la verdad no veo motivo para su comportamiento

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Creo que tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir ¿Por qué ambos tenían que ser tan testarudos?

Pero por supuesto que Sheccid sabía perfectamente bien a que se estaba refiriendo su amiga pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo y menos en ese momento por que las cosas ya no eran como antes y quizá ya nunca más volvieran a serlo. Sin proponérselo hecho una mirada hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba sentado Elám y observo como el chico intercambiaba unas palabras con su hermano para después sumirse en lo que le pareció un gesto un tanto melancólico y una idea fugaz paso por su mente… algo relacionado con ciertas palabras que pronunciará Efrán durante su discusión y que no habían dejado de dar vueltas por su mente para venir a encajar justo ahora, alzó una ceja intrigada mientras se preguntaba ¿Podría ser cierto? Y más importante aún, en caso de que lo fuera ¿Qué es lo que ella haría? A Myriam no le paso desapercibida la expresión de Sheccid y al ver hacia donde observaba o más bien hacia quien una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se decidió a preguntar.

-Sheccid puedo hacer una pregunta- al ver que la pelirroja asentía vagamente añadió- pero sin gritos ¿vale? Mira se que quizá te parezca una locura pero… el año pasado cuando te decidiste a terminar con Malfoy en definitiva no fue por estar harta de tus enfrentamientos con los chicos ¿cierto?- Sheccid no respondió pero centro su atención en la castaña y le hizo un gesto que esta interpreto como "Sigue"-. Sino por que estabas pensando en alguien más y ese alguien más si no me equivoco era alguien muy cercano a ti, demasiado cercano… ese alguien era Efrán ¿verdad?- la pelirroja seguía sin responder, ni acepto ni negó nada pero Anyrel tomo el silencio como confirmación y al mismo tiempo como permiso para seguir hablando-. Pero de un tiempo para acá él te ha decepcionado (no creas que pase por alto la cara que pusiste cuando lo viste besándose con Selene ¿eh?) y quizá has empezado a pensar en alguien mas ¿no? En ese alguien mas que ha estado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo pero en el que tu apenas estas comenzando a reparar, al menos a reparar en el con la conciencia de que puede ser más que tu amigo, y ese alguien mas es Elám… y quizá te estás dando cuenta de ello y es por eso que le planteaste el terminar con la farsa porque temes que lo que empezó como un juego se vuelva real y que no haya vuelta atrás y tengas que decidirte de una vez por todas, temes escoger… escoger entre quienes han sido dos de tus mejores amigos… Efrán; quien siempre pensaste que sería con quien al final estarías a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaste con Malfoy… o Elám en quien has empezado a reparar últimamente pero quien sabes siempre ha estado ahí ¿cierto?- la castaña se le quedo mirando largamente y cuando al fin parecía que Sheccid iba a responder fueron interrumpidas por James

-Enana, ¿recuerdas la escenita que han montado hoy en el desayuno?- ante este comentario el pelinegro recibió una fulminante mirada de parte de su hermana pero no se amedrento ya que sabía que la única manera de conseguir que Sheccid se presentará a esa torre era haciéndola creer que Elám se había metido en problemas por eso

-Sí, James, como olvidarlo; pero descuida no volverá a pasar porque en definitiva no quiero quedar fuera del equipo

-Sí, sí, sí, lo sé no es por eso que venía a decirte

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Anyrel medio inquisitiva puesto que conocía demasiado bien al chico y ya sospechaba que algo raro había en todo eso

-Bueno enana más te vale no decirle a nadie que te dije ¿eh? Mira que me desollan vivo si lo saben- la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada que denotaba claramente la falta de paciencia con la que se encontraba y James se dejo de dar rodeos-. Sirius y Remus me han pedido que diga a Elám y Efrán que los esperan en la torre hoy a eso de las nueve, parece que no les ha gustado para nada ver a sus dos preciosos retoños pelear entre ellos y…

-¿Elám se ha metido en problemas?- pregunto de inmediato la chica Potter centrando de nuevo su mirada en el metamorfomago

-Creo, Remus dijo que él y Sirius querían hablar con ellos pero ya sabrás…

-¿A las nueve, cierto?

-Si enana, a las nueve

-Bien… hasta que haces algo bueno James- dijo Sheccid antes de levantarse del sillón y dirigirse escaleras arriba dejando solo a su hermano con su amiga

-Mira que solo por ue eres mi mejor amigo no abro la boca ¿eh?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto James risueño

-Debería darte vergüenza aprovecharte de que tu hermana anda perdida en infinidad de pensamientos para lograr lo que sea que te hayan pedido

-Se siente linda pero sino hacía esto Sirius me mataba por algo en lo que yo no tengo vela en el entierro y la verdad no me apetece privar al mundo de mi tan grata presencia

-Así que los mandas a la boca del lobo ¿no?

-No… más bien al hocico del perro porque no creo que Remus esté realmente enterado de esto, ha de ser cosa de Sirius

-Muy gracioso James, muy gracioso; mejor vete de una buena vez con Dhamar antes de que te ganes un golpe

-¿Te atreverías a golpear a tu nuevo y flamante primo? Pero si ya somos de la familia pequeña-. Anyrel enrojeció levemente ante el comentario pero su voz sonó firme cuando dijo

-Si, por que mi nuevo y flamante primo manda derechito a una emboscada a mi prima favorita- la castaña le dio la espalda y siguió la misma dirección de Sheccid. James fue de nuevo junto a Dhamar y al sentarse comento

-Bien lindura, después de mi gran levantamiento de moral al salir vivo de dar recados estoy completamente listo para auxiliar a la dama en problemas- guiño el ojo y le regalo la más linda de sus sonrisas. Vengan esos artículos que hay que leer

-Creo que prefiero no saber a qué te refieres con eso- contesto sonriente Dhamar mientras ponía ante el chico un cerro de pergaminos

La caída de la noche…

La puesta del sol…

La llegada de la oscuridad…

La oscuridad…

La sensación de vacío que esta traía…

Black… negro… como la noche, como el vacío…

Ciertamente el apellido siempre le había pegado muy bien a Efrán pero por diferentes razones a las que se adhería eso ahora. Le encantaba la hora en la que el sol comenzaba a ponerse y daba paso a la oscuridad de la noche que se iluminaba tenuemente con la luz de la luna para resaltar las formas de los objetos de manera misteriosa y exuberante… si, sin duda siempre le había gustado esa hora del día; el anochecer era su momento favorito del día pero ya no mas… no desde que sintiera que su luna se apagaba, que la perdía lenta e inexorablemente sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo (o al menos eso era lo que se empeñaba en pensar).

Si, había perdido su luz en la oscuridad y ahora todo lo que le quedaba era la oscuridad del vacío que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella.., en ellos… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar del reloj, las primeras tres de las nueve campanadas que marcarían esa hora sonaron; a la cuarta el chico se puso de pie y antes de la novena ya había hecho lo que contadas personas aparte de él podían darse el lujo de hacer en Hogwarts (sin contar a los elfos, claro), desapareció de la almena norte en la que se encontraba para aparecer limpiamente antes de las novena campanada del reloj en la torre que servía de casa a sus padres cuando se encontraban en el colegio

-Bien papá aquí estoy de que querías hablarme…

Antes de haber terminado de pronunciar esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo ese día en la torre, maldijo a James mentalmente y al mismo tiempo se maldijo a sí mismo por estar tan endiabladamente distraído como para no darse cuenta de lo raro que había resultado el mensaje del pelinegro

-¿Qué diablos significa esto?- volvió a preguntar el chico Black mientras dirigía una mirada despectiva a su primo. Elám se limito a acomodarse de nuevo en el sillón y lanzar una mirada nada agradable hacia su padrino y su padre

-A decir verdad eso es lo que queremos saber nosotros hijo- respondió Sirius-. ¿Qué diablos significo la escenita que han montado hoy?-. Efrán iba a replicar pero fue acallado por una mirada de Remus

-He tratado de hacer entender al cabeza dura de tu padre que no hemos de entrometernos en sus vidas Efrán- dijo conciliador Remus-. Pero ya lo conoces, he tenido tanto éxito como si de convencer a Snape de lavarse el cabello se tratará- el pequeño intento de relajar el ambiente de Remus funciono pues todos sonrieron ante esa mención-. Pero por otro lado estoy un poco preocupado; ustedes nunca antes se habían llevado mal, nunca habían peleado y no sé que esté pasando para cambiar las cosas pero solo les pido que piensen en esto…- añadió volteando a ver a su propio hijo y fijando la vista en Efrán-. ¿Vale la pena como para tirar por la borda años de amistad, de complicidad? ¿Cómo para olvidar que son familia, primos, como hermanos?

-No sean zopencos- añadió Sirius en su característico modo de decir las cosas-. Ustedes no tienen ni la más mínima idea de la suerte que corrieron al poder estar aquí, al poder vivir como hemos vivido, rodeados de una familia, de gente que los quiere y acepta como son; no sé que ocurra pero créanme, sea lo que sea lo pueden superar juntos, como lo que son… porque bien saben que ni Remus ni yo hemos hecho distinción alguna cuando se trata de ustedes; ambos son nuestros hijos y punto. Así que por más que digan que me entrometo no me pidan que me siente a ver como mis hijos echan a perder el vínculo que los une y más aún si no tengo conocimiento de por qué razón lo hacen

Elám se paro del sillón y se coloco frente a Efrán; ambos chicos se quedaron mirando largamente… tantos y tantos recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de cada uno, momentos pasados juntos, fragmentos de vacaciones lejanas y cercanas por igual, retazos de tiempos vividos en campamentos, cuando Efrán cuidaba de "su pequeño hermanito" como solía llamarlo… la primera y única despedida que tuvieron frente al expreso de Hogwarts cuando Efrán partió hacia el colegio por primera vez; Elám suplicaba a sus padres que lo dejaran ir con su primo entre llantos y pataletas, mientras Efrán a su vez prometía que si dejaban ir al pequeño lo cuidaría más que a nada y que nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada…

Ese recuerdo en particular fue el que saco a Efrán de sus rememoramientos, por primera vez era consciente de que había roto esa promesa por que en cierta forma era él quien le estaba haciendo daño a su primo… y supo que su padre y su tío tenían razón…

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con el siempre y cuando recuerde la advertencia que le hice hoy en la mañana- dijo Elám sin quitar la vista de su primo

-¡Ja!- exclamo el chico dejando que el carácter aflorará de nuevo-. Como si yo te tuviera miedo, eres tan solo un crío que no sabe lo que quiere…

Sirius y Remus ni tiempo de replicar tuvieron al ver que las cosas no tomaban el rumbo que ellos querían porque enseguida Elám contesto

-En eso te equivocas Efrán, tú y yo somos diferentes en ese aspecto. El hecho de que no pueda tener lo que quiero no significa que no lo sepa o, que como tú, no lo acepte y me escude tras mentiras para negar lo evidente

-Si tan evidente es según tu lobito… entonces ¿Qué derecho tienes de reclamarme? Porque si te es evidente ahora y me conoces taaan bien como aseguras entonces te es evidente desde hace mucho y aún así has hecho tantas cosas…- Efrán callo repentinamente, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir una mirada llena de decepción y reproche se dirigía hacia Elám-. En fin, las cosas han tomado su rumbo ¿no? Ya no tiene caso pero no me pidas que lo olvide por qué no puedo

A estas alturas tanto Remus como Sirius se hacían una idea bastante grande de cuál era el tema de la conversación y el por qué del distanciamiento de sus hijos pero como si esa especie de conversación con lagunas y en clave que mantenían los chicos no fueran suficientes para confirmar las sospechas de los dos animagos en ese momento la puerta de la torre se abrió bruscamente y la tercera invitada a esa reunión entro corriendo, dio un rápido vistazo al interior y se sitúo junto a Elám

-Vale, yo puedo explicar todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana es totalmente mi culpa y Elám no tiene nada que ver; de verdad que no tío Remus, y creo que suficiente ya tiene con el castigo que nos ha puesto mi madre como para que tu le pongas otro así que mejor no le regañes ¿sí?

-Veo que James sí que cumplió al avisarles a los tres- comento Sirius, los chicos entornaron una mirada hacia el pero no comentaron nada, Sheccid por su parte paso por alto el comentario y volvió a dirigirse a Remus

-¿No le harás nada verdad?- Sin duda eso era sorprendente, pero el mas sorprendido era Elám, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-Descuida princesa- contesto al fin Remus revolviéndole el cabello a la chica-. No llame a Elám para castigarlo sino para tener una charla sobre su comportamiento

-Sheccid, tú nunca me mentirías ¿cierto?- pregunto Sirius muy seriamente a la chica

-Sabes que no Sirius ¿a qué viene eso ahora?- inquirió extrañada la chica

-¿Qué te dijo Efrán para que te molestarás tanto y le golpearas?

-Algo que no debí haber dicho- contesto el propio Efrán-. Te aseguro papá que me merecía ese golpe y…- añadió volteándose a la pelirroja aunque aun sin mirarla a la cara ni llamarla por su nombre-. Es algo que no volverá a pasar pero quiero dejar muy en claro que no tiene nada que ver con tu advertencia Elamcito

Elám iba a replicar enseguida pero la expresión de furia murió en su rostro al sentir la cálida mano de Sheccid tomar su mano y la voz de la chica susurrándole al oído

-Déjalo así, no quiero más problemas y además yo sé que me defendiste, y eso Elám te lo agradezco mucho

-Chicos… ¿en verdad es este comportamiento necesario? Ustedes siempre se han llevado tan bien- dijo Remus cansado-. ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

-Crecimos papa, crecimos

Una palabra, parecía no decir mucho pero sin embargo para los dos adultos presentes decía o más bien aclaraba todo

-¿A que están jugado?

-Buena pregunta padrino- dijo el chico Black-. Lástima que no obtendrás tu respuesta porque ni yo la he obtenido

-Eso es porque no jugamos a nada- espeto secamente Sheccid a quien por años fuera su mejor amigo.

Efrán le dirigió una mirada triste pero no dijo nada, más bien se dirigió a su papá le dio un abrazo (que fue correspondido de inmediato por Sirius) y le pregunto:

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo y con mamá esta noche?-, Sirius asintió sin preguntas y sin más tomo a su hijo por los hombros y se lo llevo de ahí, abandono la estancia sin dejar de lamentarse de que sus chicos estuvieran atravesando por eso y sin embargo la escena se le hizo tan familiar que al menos tuvo la esperanza de que ellos lograrían arreglarlo tal y como tres personas lo habían arreglado antes de ellos.

-Bueno tío Remus nosotros nos vamos- dijo rápidamente Sheccid al ver que se quedaban solos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-. Tenemos planes para esta noche ¿cierto Elám?

-Ah… sí, sí; disculpa que te dejemos así papá pero hicimos planes con Anyrel y Joshua ¿vale? Espero no haya problema

-Ningún problema chicos- contesto Remus sonriente… se sentía mal pero le alegraba ver a su hijo y a Sheccid juntos-. Que se diviertan pero no olviden que tienen un ensayo que entregarme el lunes ¿eh?

-Gracias pero realmente eso no era necesario- dijo Elám una vez que estuvieron algo lejos de la torre

-No seas tontito, sí que lo era- contesto Sheccid pasando su mano alrededor de uno de los brazos del chico; Elám le sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-Bueno y ahora… supongo que hemos de ir por Any y Josh y decirles que cubran nuestra coartada ¿no?

-Jaja descuida que no es del todo mentira lo que dije; si tenía hecho planes para nosotros, si tú quieres venir claro pero pues ahora en definitiva tendremos que decirle a An y Joshie ¿Qué dices?

-Por mi encantado- contesto de inmediato pensando que al menos podría pasar una última noche a su lado

-Bien, entonces vayamos a decirles al par de tortolitos antes de que se pierdan por ahí jeje y… Elám- añadió la chica deteniéndose de repente y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Espero que te guste el lugar que escogí para ir porque es un sitio especial que quiero mostrarte-. El chico sonrió y como toda respuesta la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que salieran corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de los chicos

-Efrán- llamo Sirius una vez que él y su hijo estuvieron en la habitación donde siempre se quedaba el chico cuando de vez en cuando le daba por pasar el fin de semana con sus padres

-¿Si?

-Pequeño… ¿me dirás que es lo que ocurre?- pregunto el animago abandonando su actitud anterior y mostrándose seriamente preocupado por su hijo

-No creo que quieras saber papá, en verdad no creo que quieras saber

-¿O tú no me quieres decir?

-Un poco de ambas quizá- contesto el chico después de pensárselo por un rato-. Pero más de la primera

-Eres mi hijo Efrán, claro que quiero saber… pero tú no estás listo para decirme- replico Sirius dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, cuando había tomado el pomo de la misma escucho la voz de su hijo cargada de un matiz un tanto suplicante, se volvió de inmediato

-Papá… ¿recuerdas que te dije que quizá pensaba no marcharme a Frankfurt y estudiar en la Academia de Aurores de aquí?

-Claro pequeño porque sabes que me encanto la noticia

-Pues… por favor no firmes esa solicitud ¿sí? Quiero largarme a Alemania en cuanto termine el colegio ¿vale?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la vida en casa será bastante insoportable- contesto con la voz quebrada el pelinegro-. Haz lo que te pido ¿sí? Y manda mensaje al director del instituto en Frankfurt para confirmar mi plaza ahí- pidió volteándose para impedir que su padre viera su cara

-Como tú quieras chaval, esa es tu decisión. Pero tenemos una plática pendiente ¿OK? Así que si no quieres que pida refuerzos (entiéndase mi adorable esposa) será mejor que comiences a recordar que puedes decirme lo que sea, sin importar de que se trate, y siempre estaré sino para solucionarlo al menos para escucharte; pero ya será mañana hijo, ahora descansa-. Sirius salió de la habitación deseando de todo corazón que las cosas se solucionaran por qué no soportaba ver a su hijo así y se preguntaba por qué de nuevo tenía que pasar por una situación similar aunque la verdad sorpresa total no era… llevaba mucho tiempo sospechando que algo así podría pasar después de todo

Correr… correr… correr… correr…

Llevaba mucho corriendo pero jamás en la vida se había sentido bien por hacerlo, esa sensación… esa maravillosa sensación que aún no se lograba explicar, aun no sabía como algo tan simple, tan aparentemente insignificante… algo que parecería casi habitual pudiera despertar esas sensaciones y menos aun sabia el por qué las sentía o más bien como es que había llegado a sentirlas… pero de cualquier manera no sabía si quería descubrir la respuesta

Una vuelta a una nueva esquina… bajar escaleras de nuevo… torcer a la derecha… seguir recto… meterse por el pasadizo del tercer piso… aparecer en el quinto… encontrarse de repente en las almenas… pasar rápido por la ventana de una torre… las cocinas… la sala de los menesteres… un frenazo rápido… una mirada intensa… brillo de comprensión… una misma voz cuando la mente llego a la conclusión

-El lago

Dos chicos corriendo como segundos antes pero riendo tontamente mientras pensaban como no lo habían descubierto antes si era tan obvio que ahí estarían las personas a las que buscaban.

Menos de diez minutos después se hallaban escondidos entre los arbustos haciendo algo que no deberían de hacer pero que no pudieron evitar… espiaban la cita de sus amigos en silencio, Elám tenía una mano sobre la boca de Sheccid por que la pelirroja estaba a punto de prorrumpir en carcajadas y haría que les descubrieran.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

**Broken a friendship**

_Solo un momento se convertirá en una eternidad _

_y cada amanecer será mejor _

_y el sol saldrá gritando que aqui estas _

_(Cuando ya no te esperaba/ Sin Bandera)_

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, antes de que los hechos que ocurrieron en la torre y que ya fueron relatados sucedieran, un encuentro se llevaba a cabo en uno de los tantos rincones que poseía el castillo Hogwarts.

Una chica dueña de una hermosa cabellera castaña caminaba apresuradamente por uno de los tantos pasillos que conducían a lo que años atrás había sido la lechuzeria de Hogwarts; iba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, una blusa lisa color lavanda y unos zapatos tenis del mismo color completaban su atuendo, su cabello se lo había dejado suelto por lo que le caía casi hasta la altura de la cintura; cuando al fin entro al lugar al que se dirigía vio una figura recargada contra una de las tantas ventanas que había en el lugar y una sonrisa dulce apareció en sus labios, se acerco lo mas sigilosamente que pudo y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos al chico

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo este sonriendo al sentir sus brazos mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a ella

-Por supuesto que iba a venir tonto, me entretuve más de la cuenta en la biblioteca y se me ha hecho tarde

-Entonces tendrás que compensarme de alguna manera por haberme hecho esperar ¿no crees?- le dijo juguetonamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cuello

-Si no hay más remedio…- alcanzó a decir Anyrel antes de que los labios de Joshua se posarán sobre los suyos y compartieran un intenso beso que se prolongó por varios minutos ya que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a separarse, cuando por fin lo hicieron la castaña se recargo en el pecho del pelirrojo y permanecieron así por un rato más hasta que finalmente el chico rompió el agradable silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente

-¿Sabes porque te he citado aquí hoy?- preguntó ansioso Joshua mientras se separaba de la chica y la miraba a los ojos, Anyrel negó con la cabeza en un gesto que al pelirrojo le pareció tan dulce que no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo-. Porque creo que ayer tú y yo no tuvimos mucho tiempo para celebrar a solas- le dijo una vez que termino de besarla

-¿Y eso quiere decir que…?- pregunto la chica

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti aguardando junto al lago siempre y cuando quieras venir conmigo

-Pero por supuesto que quiero ir ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-Oye no me culpes por tratar de corroborar que todos estos días no han sido un sueño o que solo estaba de suerte- Anyrel sonrió

-Descuida que no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro pero en caso de que fuera un sueño entonces trata de no despertar ¿vale?

-Jamás- respondió el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían de ese lugar para dirigirse hacia los terrenos del colegio, en concreto hacia el lago

Anyrel y Joshua iban caminando a paso lento hacia el que era el lugar favorito de ambos en todo Hogwarts, conforme se iban acercando la chica podía ir distinguiendo las siluetas que se iban aclarando de formas borrosas que viera desde una posición más lejana y lo que veía cada vez le iba gustando más y más pero aún no se podía creer que fuera lo que estaba pensando por que la imagen que durante años guardara de Joshua no lo asociaba para nada dando ese tipo de sorpresas pero de una manera u otra ya pronto sabría si era o no lo que pensaba.

Cuando al fin llegaron a una distancia desde la cual se podían apreciar de manera perfecta la forma de los objetos que estaban junto al lago Anyrel pudo ver con toda claridad que se trataba de lo que desde un principio había supuesto, a unos cuantos pasos de la orilla del lago se encontraba tendida una linda manta acolchonada de color rojo con bordes dorados sobre la cual había dos cojines dorados en cada uno de sus extremos; en medio de ellos se encontraban varias canastas con comida y recipientes que contenían varios tipos de bebidas

-Pensé que hoy quizá te apetecería cenar fuera para poder variar un poco del ambiente que se respira en el comedor del colegio, así que he preparado esto mientras tú estabas en la biblioteca ocupada con el ensayo de Remus- comento Joshua mientras le indicaba que se sentara en uno de los cojines-. El cual por cierto no he ni comenzado

-¿Tú solito preparaste todo esto?- pregunto asombrada la chica mientras pasaba la vista por todos los detalles y veía como las velas flotaban mágicamente alumbrando el lugar donde se encontraban y dando un aspecto etéreo pero impresionante a su novio

-Pues si… bueno la comida se la he pedido a los elfos… pero les he pagado por sus servicios- se apresuro a añadir ya que en la época cuando él y la castaña se llevaban bien la chica había recibido gran influencia de su madre producto de los veranos que pasaban juntos y era una defensora de los derechos de los elfos-. Pero todo lo demás si yo lo prepare

Anyrel le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se acomodo bien en el cojín, la cena transcurrió perfecta, la charla no hizo falta en ningún momento de la velada y realmente pasaron momentos agradables y que recordarían por siempre; cuando la última vela termino de consumirse sobre sus cabezas la comida llego a su fin también, entonces con un ligero y rápido movimiento de varita Joshua hizo que las canastas, recipientes, copas y platos desaparecieran y en su lugar hicieron acto de presencia más cojines para que pudieran estar más cómodos sobre la manta, apareció un farol que iluminaba tenuemente sobre ellos para no opacar la luz de la luna y se recostaron para seguir su plática… ninguno de los dos tenía prisa alguna por regresar al castillo

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Joshua mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la chica

-En la plática que tuve hoy en la tarde con Sheccid, no me gusta como están las cosas y además James seguramente va a contribuir a que todo acabe peor

-¿Por qué dices eso nena?- Anyrel le contó todo lo que había pasado esa tarde y cuando termino Joshua solo pudo decir

-Pues la verdad es que conociendo a Remus y Sirius lo más seguro es que el que haya planeado todo fuera Sirius sin decirle nada a Remus pero supongo que al final le dijo así que descuida Remus no dejará que Sirius se entrometa demasiado

-¿Por qué se tienen que complicar tanto?- pregunto exasperada la castaña mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver a su novio

-Por qué no todos pueden dejar de ser tan idiotas como yo lo hice para poder estar contigo ni pueden tener nuestra suerte de estar destinados a terminar juntos a pesar de todo ¿no crees? Porque entonces nuestro amor no sería especial

El pelirrojo se volteó ligeramente y tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus brazos, se quedo observándolo fijamente por unos segundos y luego le susurró totalmente convencido

-Te quiero Any… no… en realidad te amo… te amo desde hace tantos años que ya no recuerdo cuando no lo hice y espero que me perdones por haber estado jugando al idiota durante tanto tiempo- La chica ni siquiera lo dejo seguir hablando por que en ese momento lo interrumpió

-No puedes decir algo así y esperar que no te bese- ella se fue acercando poco a poco a él y cuando ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus labios le dijo-. Por cierto… yo también te amo- después lo beso como nunca antes lo había besado por primera vez se abandono totalmente a todo lo que el chico despertaba en ella sin temor a que eso esos sentimientos fueran tan solo una ilusión que no durarán por mucho tiempo

-Si bueno es muy lindo y todo el saber que me darán sobrinos, y que algún día contribuirán a agrandar el clan Weasley, y así dentro de algunos años, pero ahora no me apetece verlos besándose ¿saben? El lago es un lugar público ¡Merlín! Joshua no me creo que tú no conozcas lugares más privados en Hogwarts para este tipo de demostraciones

Los chicos se separaron de inmediato al escuchar el sonido de esa voz, Anyrel enrojeció levemente al ver a Sheccid parada junto a ellos con las manos en la cadera y una expresión de fingido enfado y a Elám que se encontraba a su lado sin poder aguantarse la risa por la interrupción de la pelirroja, pero que sin embargo los observaba con una expresión de disculpa y ellos comprendieron enseguida que eso, como no, había sido idea de Sheccid

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo enana?- espeto molesto Joshua, cosa que demostró llamándola enana porque él nunca le decía así a la pelirroja-. ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente en momentos importantes?

-Tengo problemas más importantes ahora como para andarme fijando si tienes o no momentos importantes Joshua, además ¿Cómo querías que yo supiera que era un momento importante? Tú te piensas que soy vidente ¿Ah? Elám no me ha dejado utilizar las orejas extensibles para saber de que hablaban

-¡SHECCID!- grito de lo más enojada Anyrel mientras el sonrojo desaparecía de su rostro-. Merlín, tu sabes que no me gusta que me espíes

-¿Ves?- dijo Elám a la pelirroja-. Es bueno que no te haya dejado hacerlo ¿no? De lo contrario Any estaría más molesta de lo que ya está contigo

-Eso sin mencionar que tu adorado primo te hubiera retirado la palabra por mucho tiempo niña- agrego Joshua

-Pero como son, se pasan, una que solo quiere divertirse y ustedes nunca me dejan

-Vale Shecci olvidémoslo ¿sí? Descuida que ya no me enojo ni nada- le dijo Anyrel mientras se sentaba para evitar que la chica hiciera más drama-. Dinos ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-Necesitamos que nos cubran, hemos dicho a Remus que hoy saldríamos con ustedes…- comenzó Sheccid

-Disculpen de verdad pero sus nombres fueron los primeros en pasar por mi cabeza- les explico Elám

-Podrán seguir con su cita y así, les aseguro que a donde vamos es un lugar más lindo que este y en cuanto lleguemos Elám y yo nos desapareceremos y los dejaremos solos ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, si Any dice que si yo acepto, pero han de cumplir su promesa de dejarnos solos por que esa era la idea de la sorpresa que preparé hoy

-Tienes mi palabra de que así será- prometió Elám- además te aseguro que no dejaré que Sheccid les espíe- ofreció el chico

-Gracias por el voto de confianza- protestó la pelirroja

-No me culpes por conocerte tan bien- rebatió el metamorfomago dando un beso fugaz en la mejilla a la chica, Sheccid no buscó como rebatir ese argumento así que prefirió preguntar a su amiga

-¿Qué dices tú Any?

-Está bien, por mi no hay problema

Después de aguantar un mini drama de la pelirroja en el que se quejaba de que nadie confiaba en ella y se la agarrara especialmente contra su primo, llegando al punto en que Elám tuvo que intervenir para calmarla, los chicos tuvieron que realizar una aparición conjunta debido a que los únicos que sabían cómo eludir los sortilegios del Ministerio de Magia para detectar apariciones no autorizadas (consejos proporcionados evidentemente por Sirius Black ¿Quién mas sino?) eran Sheccid y Joshua y dado que Sheccid haciendo gala de toda su cabezonería Potter, como no, se negó a develar el lugar antes de tiempo fue ella quien los llevó a todos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto impresionada Anyrel una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar que la pelirroja los había llevado

-Es una cueva- respondió la pelirroja con naturalidad-. Me he aparecido aquí para asegurarnos de que nadie nos vea, pero venga, tómense de las manos ahora los llevo a la salida- los chicos hicieron lo que ella les pedía. Sheccid por su parte tomo a Joshua de la mano y comenzó a caminar

Tardaron poco más de unos tres minutos, quizá menos, en salir de esa cueva y para cuando por fin lo hicieron Joshua, Anyrel y Elám estaban ansiosos por averiguar qué era lo que encontrarían afuera. En el momento en que se encontraron completamente fuera de la cueva ninguno pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa ante el bellísimo paisaje que se dejaba ver ante sus ojos; se encontraban en lo alto de una especie de pequeña montaña en cuya base se hallaba la cueva de la que acababan de salir, un poco más abajo se dejaba ver la serpenteante figura de un río color plata que relumbraba a la luz de la más hermosa luna llena, tan grande y de color amarillo como nunca habían visto en Inglaterra pero que les sonaba de algún lugar; unos pasos más a la izquierda y un amplio terreno plano se adentraba por un camino que parecía llevar justo por donde discurría el río y además se encontraban rodeados de una hermosa, verde y rebosante vegetación… tan solo ver el brillo de la luna en el agua te dejaba sin aliento, era un sitio sumamente bellísimo, de apariencia salvaje e imposible de describir con palabras

-Esto es hermoso- susurró Anyrel

-Sí que lo es- afirmó Sheccid-. Es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, tienes que aceptar Josh que te traje a un mejor lugar para una cita que el lago que es un sitio al que vas diario

-Vale She- admitió el chico de mal talante-. Es cierto pero aún así es solo un sitio más

-No lo es- le dijo la pelirroja a su primo ofendida-. Es un sitio especial para mí, mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo- dijo de nueva cuenta la chica remarcándolo-, y jamás había traído a nadie aquí

-¿Ni siquiera a Malfoy?- pregunto Elám sin poder evitarlo, en el mismo momento se arrepintió de no mantener cerrada la boca porque pensó que la chica se enojaría pero para su sorpresa no fue así; Sheccid se limito a sonreír y contestarle

-No, ni siquiera a Dominique

-Mmm… a ver Sheccid quiero saber si entendí bien, dijiste que es tu lugar favorito en todo el mundo ¿cierto?- inquirió Anyrel a su amiga- ¿No estamos en Inglaterra?

-Te habías tardado Any… bien hecho- dijo riendo la pelirroja-. No nena, no estamos en Inglaterra… siendo más exactos ni siquiera estamos en Europa

-¿Dónde estamos pues?- quiso saber Joshua mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar

-El río que ven discurrir ahí abajo lleva a unas cataratas llamadas Agua Azul que son en verdad bellísimas pero me temo que ustedes no las conocerán hoy- dijo a su primo y a su amiga-. Quieren estar solos y esas cataratas se las quiero mostrar a Elám; no les voy a decir exactamente en donde estamos por que deseo seguir manteniendo secreto el lugar, pero si quieren hacer investigación…- soltó como quien no quiere la cosa-. Solo diré que estamos en México

-¿Cómo pudiste aparecernos a todos sola hasta acá?- pregunto impresionada Anyrel, al mismo tiempo que Joshua hablaba por lo que la pelirroja no contesto a su amiga

-¿México, eh?- pregunto Joshua

-Así es primito, tú no eres el único que se daba sus escapadas, ¿de verdad pensabas que yo me quedaría atrás?

-Supongo que realmente no podía esperar eso- comentó sonriendo Joshua mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Anyrel; al ver este gesto Elám tomo la palabra

-Bien nena- dijo dirigiéndose a Sheccid-. ¿Dónde están esas cataratas? Mira que hemos prometido al par de tórtolos que desapareceríamos de su vista ¿recuerdas?

-Si Elám, vale vámonos yendo entonces- se volteó a ver a su primo y le dijo-. ¿Puedes llegar a Hogwarts con Any cuando se quieran ir no? ¿Tienes suficiente energía, supongo?- el pelirrojo asintió-. Bueno pues, nos vemos mañana chicos

Efrán no podía dormir por más que lo intentara esa noche; había tenido episodios de insomnio pero ninguno tan fuerte como el que le aquejaba ese día, se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin buscar como acomodarse para poder caer al fin en los brazos de Morfeo; se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo, sabía perfectamente bien que estaba actuando como un perfecto imbécil y aún así se sentía incapaz de hacer algo para remediarlo… incapaz e impotente por que no podía evitar que cada vez que veía a Sheccid y a su primo juntos la rabia lo cegará y actuará como alguien que en realidad no era… y aún así se encontraba una vez más negándose hasta frente a sí mismo que sintiera algo por la chica Potter. Pero bien, suponiendo que fuera cierto entonces, ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan enfadado? Esa era una pregunta a la que ya ni el mismo Efrán le encontraba pies ni cabeza.

-Pasa papá- murmuró Efrán al escuchar de nuevo unos pasos ligeros que rondaban fuera de su puerta desde hacía unos diez minutos, la perilla giró y Sirius Black con ropa de dormir metió la cabeza en el cuarto de su hijo-. Vamos papá que ya te he dicho que pases

-Vale cachorro, pero que carácter- comentó su padre mientras se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba en un lado de ella-. ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

-Simple…- contesto el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios-. ¿Quién mas estaría como alma en pena dando vueltas frente a mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana? Mamá en definitiva no porque ella se conoce bien el concepto de "dormir" ¿lo recuerdas? El estado ese en el que cierras los ojos, te relajas y descansas para reponerte de los esfuerzos del día ¿te suena?

-Tanto como hoy te suena a ti hijo- respondió el animago-. No me puedes pedir que duerma tranquilo después de lo que vi hoy, perdón pero no puedo quedarme sin saber qué es lo que paso entre tu primo y tu… momento- dijo Sirius alzando la mano para interrumpir lo que fuera que iba a decir su hijo-. Tú eres mi hijo Efrán, eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo (no se lo digas a tu madre o se pondrá celosa) pero a Elám también lo quiero muchísimo y lo sabes, no me ha gustado nada verlos peleando… y luego esta lo que escuche decir a Adam Stirling en uno de los pasillo, dime hijo ¿es eso cierto?

-¿Qué cosa? No te puedo contestar si no se dé que hablas

-Que tú has golpeado a Elám- dijo Sirius seriamente con tono molesto mientras veía fijamente a su hijo en espera de su respuesta. Efrán se paró de la cama y suspiro antes de responder

-Si papá, es cierto, no me enorgullezco de ello pero lo es

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sirius un tanto decepcionado-. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho tu primo que justificará que lo golpearás?

-NADA, PAPÁ, NADA, el problema no es Elám… el problema soy yo pero no se qué hacer y por más que lo intento no sé cómo hacerlo…

-Por partes Efrán, por partes- pidió el animago por que estaba un poco perdido-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Efrán se puso a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, tenía las manos en la cabeza, no paraba de revolverse el cabello y murmuraba rápidamente cosas ininteligibles y que parecían tener sentido solo para él… de repente se quedo parado en medio de la habitación, respiro profundamente por varias veces, trato de relajarse lo más que pudo, se paro derecho, volteó a ver a su padre directo a los ojos y dijo despacio como si cada silaba pronunciada por su boca le quemara el aliento…

-Creo… creo papá que estoy… estoy enamorado

-¿Aún nos falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto Elám mientras quitaba del camino un par de ramas de ramón que le impedían el avance

-No, tan solo un par de metros y ya

-Llevas diciéndome eso desde la tercera vez que pregunte… hace como media hora- se quejo el chico

-Vamos Elám no exageres que fueron más bien 15 minutos ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?

-Me lo deje en la carrera que hicimos por todo Hogwarts buscando a tu primo y a Myri- respondió de mal talante el chico que ya se hallaba harto de caminar por la selva-. ¿Por qué no nos hemos aparecido?

-Por dos razones: 1) quede muy cansada con la aparición conjunta de Inglaterra hasta aquí, pruébalo un día y ya me dirás como se siente y 2) pensé que disfrutarías del paisaje- contestó Sheccid alzándose de hombros-. La luna se encuentra especialmente hermosa hoy y se lo mucho que te gusta, solo pensé que sería lindo tener una caminata juntos bajo la luz de la luna- todo gesto de molestia que había en el rostro de Elám comenzó a desaparecer al escuchar esa respuesta y se disipo completamente cuando la pelirroja siguió hablando-. Además si nos aparecíamos no ibas a saber cómo llegar desde la cueva y quiero que lo sepas para que cuando este aquí puedas encontrarme

Elám se quedo sin palabras y preguntándose si era verdad lo que había escuchado o tan solo había sido producto de su subconsciente ayudado por su imaginación, mientras tanto seguía avanzando como un autómata atrás de la chica, siguiéndola y fijándose en cada detalle del paisaje por el que pasaban; para cuando finalmente había encontrado las palabras para responder comenzó a escuchar el murmullo ahogado de agua que corría en grandes cantidades, la espesura de la selva por la que transitaba remitió y un hermoso claro se abrió antes sus ojos al tiempo que la pelirroja volteaba a verlo y decía emocionada

-Hemos llegado, ¿te gusta?- pregunto expectante la chica

-Es hermoso- respondió sinceramente Elám mirando perplejamente el paisaje que se ofrecía ante sus ojos, acercándose a ella, mientras contemplaba las cataratas que caían en un suave murmullo hacia el río, bajo la luz de la luna era un espectáculo sumamente maravilloso-. Te quedas sin aliento y sin palabras

-Me alegra que te guste- le dijo Sheccid volteándose de prisa hacia él y sin medir bien el espacio que había entre ambos por lo que quedaron demasiado pegados-. Con la luna así ofrece un espectáculo maravilloso… luce realmente hermoso- susurro la chica sin moverse un centímetro de donde se encontraba… aunque toda su razón le gritaba que tenía que poner distancia de inmediato, sus pies se aferraban a estar parada exactamente en ese lugar

-No más que tú- alcanzó a decir casi sin aliento Elám al tener a la chica tan cerca, no la había vuelto a tener así desde aquél día en la playa en el que sucediera el episodio del beso que tantas consecuencias había traído a sus vidas

La luna se reflejaba sobre la superficie del agua haciendo que esta tomará tonalidades doradas y plateadas, el murmullo del agua al caer daba mucha tranquilidad al lugar donde se encontraban, el viento soplaba fresco y agitaba los bucles que se formaban en el cabello de Sheccid, el silencio se había apoderado de ellos en cuanto Elám había dejado de hablar… sin embargo ninguno de los dos se podía desprender de la mirada del otro ni había hecho el más mínimo movimiento para separarse; se habían limitado a quedarse ahí, quietos, observando cómo su rostro se reflejaba en los ojos del otro y sin poder hablar por que miles de pensamientos pasaban por sus cabezas al mismo tiempo que una maraña confusa que enredaba sentimientos, deseos y sueños se apoderaba de su mente y la iba dejando peligrosamente en blanco… y de repente se encontraron en la misma situación que semanas atrás solo que en esta ocasión ambos estaban totalmente conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sheccid empezó a notar la cercanía, sintió como su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez mas entrecortada y se encontró sucumbiendo al embrujo de esos hermosos ojos color miel que la habían atrapado en ese momento y pensó: "Que diablos, que pase lo que tenga que pasar", así que… cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

Elám sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba al ver el gesto de la chica, no quería cerrar los ojos porque lo que veía le encantaba mas sin embargo al notar el movimiento no lo pensó más, cerró los ojos y poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de la chica… dejando todo lo que tuviera que ver con su conciencia que le pedía a gritos que se detuviera atrás; únicamente se dedico a disfrutar del beso que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

Los labios de Sheccid eran suaves y cálidos y lo invitaban a querer más, a no detenerse y a seguirla besando y si por el hubiera sido jamás se hubiera detenido pero fue la pelirroja quien lo hizo separándose de él lentamente con los ojos aún cerrados y la respiración agitada… cuando al fin los abrió y su respiración volvió a ser normal rompió el silencio y con él los pensamientos del metamorfomago

-Elám… ¿yo te gusto?- pregunto Sheccid mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio.

A Elám la pregunta lo cogió totalmente por sorpresa porque no se la esperaba pero después de pensarlo un rato decidió que lo mejor era decir lo verdad y que pasará lo que tenía que pasar

-No Sheccid, la verdad es que tú no me gustas… me encantas- contesto con la mirada más sincera que tenía, la pelirroja tuvo que reprimir un respingo y se dio la vuelta dejando a Elám agarrando el aire

-Dime que no dijiste lo que creí escuchar- pidió la chica aún de espaldas a él

-¿Tanto te molesta?- pregunto decepcionado Elám-. Lo siento pero nunca te he mentido y no pienso hacerlo en algo tan importantes. Me encantas Sheccid, ME ENCANTAS y siento mucho si te molesta pero así es

-No, no entiendes… ese es precisamente el problema que no me molesta como pensé que lo haría-. Al escuchar esa respuesta Elám la rodeó y la tomo de la barbilla

-Quiero besarte de nuevo Sheccid, voy a contar hasta diez y si no quieres que lo haga entonces apártate pero si llego hasta el número diez y aún sigues aquí junto a mi entonces te besaré y no podrás hacer nada por detenerme

La pelirroja tenía una lucha interior inmensa al momento de escuchar las palabras de Elám, estaba dividida en dos partes totalmente contradictorias; por un lado tenía la impresión de que debía salir corriendo de ahí que la situación ya de por si estaba mal y que no debía de seguir pasando nada de lo que ocurría pero nuevamente fue incapaz de hacerlo, porque por otro lado todas las fibras de su cuerpo le pedían que se quedará ahí y la verdad ¿para qué negarlo? Era que moría de ganas por volver a sentir los labios de ¿su amigo? Sobre los suyos… así que mientras esta lucha se desarrollaba en su interior la chica se vio sorprendida por el tiempo

-Diez…- murmuro Elám antes de empezar a acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la pelirroja.

Volvió a besarla, disfrutando al máximo de sus labios porque sabía que quizá no hubiera un después y ya había decidido que arriesgaría todo por lo que sentía y que ardiera Troya si tenía que ser así… pero el amaba a la chica y al menos lucharía por tener una oportunidad… termino de besarla y le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para impedir que hablará

-Se que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti Sheccid pero solo te pido que me des una oportunidad; la oportunidad de demostrarte que te puedo querer como nadie en el mundo, que puedo ser para ti algo más que un amigo y que siempre y sin importar nada estará ahí para ti sin pedirte nunca nada a cambio, solo que me dejes demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho más que haría por ti

-Elám yo… no sé, no sé, realmente estoy muy confundida y no quiero hacer nada que te lastime. Te quiero mucho- le dijo la chica colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del chico-. Muchísimo… pero no estoy segura de en qué forma, no sé qué decir

-Di que me darás una oportunidad- pidió el metamorfomago mientras la tomaba de la cintura-. Que me dejarás ayudarte a descubrir de qué forma me quieres. Solo di que me darás tiempo para tratar de ganarme tu cariño, no te pido un compromiso Sheccid, solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad… te pido que dejemos de montar una farsa frente a todo el colegio, frente a nuestros padres y nuestras familias, te pido que hagamos la farsa realidad mientras te aclaras y así te pueda demostrar lo que siento por ti… sin pensar en nadie más ni en lo que pasaría; solo piensan en ti y en mi y respóndeme… ¿Qué dices pelirroja, quieres ser realmente mi novia?

-Mentiría si te dijera que no lo sospechaba- comento Sirius suspirando ante la revelación que su hijo le acababa de hacer-. A decir verdad Efrán me sorprende que no lo hayas aceptado antes… pensaba que tú no serías tan tonto como yo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto inseguro de saber la respuesta-. Además ni siquiera te he dicho de quien papá

-Cachorro la verdad es que todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes por ella desde hace mucho tiempo no necesitas decir de quien hablas, tú eras el único que siempre se empeñaba en negarlo y no hiciste bien Efrán pero yo no soy nadie para darte lecciones sobre eso porque yo hice lo mismo que tú… y aún peor

-¿Con mamá?- pregunto curioso e interesado el chico saliéndole la vena de "chismoso Black" como solía llamarle Jaina al ansia de… mmm… enterarse de las cosas que se apoderaba de sus chicos en ocasiones

-No, no fue con tu madre- respondió Sirius sin dar más explicaciones-. Supongo que no te ha caído de perlas el que se hicieran novios ¿cierto? Es por eso que lo has golpeado ¿no?

-Ahí si te equivocas- contestó su hijo entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta de que no tenía permitido seguir indagando en el pasado de su padre-. ¿Si te digo algo prometes no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus?

-Te lo prometo Efrán

-Ellos no son novios en realidad, todo es una farsa para que tío Harry y tío Remus no se molestaran en que se enteraron de lo del beso en la playa-. Sirius parecía desconcertado pero no comento nada-. En cuanto a Elám no lo he golpeado por el motivo que tú piensas… fue una estupidez a decir verdad papá

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Elám me estaba confrontando para que yo admitiera que me gustaba Sheccid y que el motivo por el que estaba tan molesto esos días era que estaba celoso, me dijo que lo admitiera y se lo dijera a ella pero yo… bueno, estaba bastante enojado y ¡Merlín! Aún ni siquiera lo admitía frente a mi mismo (todavía no termino de hacerlo a decir verdad) menos lo haría frente a él… me saco de quicio de tanto insistir y termine explotando y lo golpee

-Créeme cuando te digo que te arrepentirás de eso toda la vida Efrán- comento muy seriamente Sirius-. Elám no es solo tú mejor amigo y lo sabes, aparte de ser tu primo él es el hermano que nunca te pudimos dar y cuando te calmes y mires hacia atrás te vas a arrepentir sobremanera de todo esto

-No lo sé papá, quizá si o quizá no; en este momento estoy muy confundido- contesto Efrán dirigiéndose a su cama y recostándose en ella

-Es tarde, y estás cansado, lo mejor será que duermas y consultes las cosas con la almohada hijo, mañana ya será otro día y en la plática aún nos queda un tema pendiente

-¿Cuál?- pregunto confundido el chico

-Selene…- le contestó Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de él para dirigirse a su propia cama

-Dame tiempo Elám- fue todo lo que pudo responder la chica ante la pregunta, comenzó a caminar y se dirigió a las cataratas, de un puntapié se desprendió de los zapatos, y se metió al agua.-. Ahora ven que el agua está riquísima- grito al chico una vez que hubo salido a la superficie

Elám suspiro, se quedo parado en el mismo lugar observando a la pelirroja y preguntándose qué pasaría ahora, después lentamente se dirigió hacia el agua y también él se metió a disfrutar de un rico y refrescante baño a la luz de la luna

El alba estaba a punto de despuntar y Elám y Sheccid ya habían salido del agua desde hacía un rato, ahora se encontraban sentados a la orilla del río vigilando pacientemente el horizonte en espera del amanecer; el ambiente era tranquilo y todo estaba en calma y en total silencio; la pelirroja estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y mirando fijamente sin ver hacia delante, de repente carraspeó, se enderezó un poco y hablo

-Elám…- el chico que hasta ese entonces se encontraba acostado a un lado de ella observando el cielo se incorporo y la viro a ver

-Dime nena

-Lo he estado pensando y… bueno yo… creo que… o sea no me hagas mucho caso pero… bueno lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Merlín!

-Solo dilo- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa irresistible colgada en los labios

-Vale… lo he pensando todo este tiempo y he decidido que si… te daré la oportunidad que pides, vamos a intentarlo

Elám no se lo pensó dos veces y lo único que pudo hacer después de escuchar eso fue incorporarse de un salto, agacharse junto a la chica y darle un suave beso… al mismo tiempo que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte marcando el inicio de un nuevo día; quien sabe, quizá fuera un augurio de que una nueva época estaba por comenzar en sus vidas; eran jóvenes y todo podía pasar después de todo ¿o no?


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**De Slytherins y Gryffindors**

_Nunca olvides que yo, fui tu primer amor,_

_Muchos otros vendrán pero no podrán amarte como yo._

_Porque tú eres una huella en la arena,_

_Aunque el agua la borre en el alma se queda. (Te amo/Servando y Florentino/D)_

La sala de Slytehrin era un lugar totalmente regio y oscuro, los sofás tenían un característico estilo victoriano y las paredes daban el aspecto de encontrarse en un castillo de la época medieval, reflejaban frialdad; todo en ese lugar era verde con plateado, incluso los candelabros en forma de araña que colgaban del techo eran de un reluciente color plata. Situado justamente enfrente de la magnífica chimenea se encontraba el más grande de los sillones de la sala y, en el se hallaba acostada una chica rubia, de largo cabello lacio largo, hermosos ojos grises que por momentos destilaban tonalidades plateadas y que traían vueltos locos a más de un miembro de su casa, era dueña de una cara que en el circulo social en el que se desenvolvía era calificada como propia de "una bella muñeca de porcelana" pero que en ese momento se encontraba un tanto desentonada a causa de la confusión que rondaba en su mente y que era la culpable de que se hallará ahí a esas horas de la madrugada en lugar de en su magnífica cama rodeada de finos doseles bordados con encaje de plata durmiendo.

Todo había comenzado unas semanas atrás... el viernes por la noche, y ahora sin saber exactamente el por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello; eso no era algo normal ni mucho menos permitido, no para alguien como ella pero a pesar de estar muy consciente de ellos no podía hacer nada por detenerlo ¿Que diría su hermano si se enteraba? De pronto escuchó ruido de pasos a su espalda, se asomo ligeramente por detrás del respaldo del sofá y vio una silueta subiendo por las escaleras que bajaban hasta las habitaciones ¿Quién sería a esa hora?

-Ah eres tú- murmuro la rubia cuando al fin pudo ver de quien se trataba

-Sí, soy yo.- respondió la castaña que se había detenido al pie de las escaleras y con un tono de voz también irritado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la rubia incorporándose en el sillón al notar el tono de irritación que había en la voz de su amiga. La castaña sacudió su melena negativamente y se dirigió hacia Heka

-Nada que importe mucho, supongo que presión escolar.- mintió pensando en la verdadera fuente de sus frustraciones: Dominique-. Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué hace la princesita Malfoy a estas horas fuera de su habitación? ¿Qué mal aqueja en su perfecto mundo de cuento de hadas? ¿Que amerita que estés aquí pensando?... ¿Por qué eso hacías no?-

-Deja de lado tus sarcasmos Lynette, no me son útiles ahora.- dijo la rubia fulminando a su compañera con la mirada- ¿De dónde vienes?- insistió

-De pasear por el castillo.- mintió nuevamente la castaña, aunque si consideraba el trayecto de aquella torre a la sala común, si podría llamarle paseo

-No te creo.- retó Heka a su mejor amiga sabiendo que no era la verdad completa lo que le decía

-No te imploro que lo hagas Heka, dime tu ¿Qué hacías aquí a estas horas de la madrugada? ¿Quién está ocupando tus pensamientos?- lanzó aun con un tono irónico en la voz la castaña ¡Maldito Dominique! le hacía salirse de sus casillas bastante ¿Porqué no entendía de una buena vez que Sheccid ya no le quería? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella ya se encontraba un tanto cansada de servir de paño de lágrimas? Si, eran amigos, los mejores, pero todo tiene un límite y ella se encontraba llegando al suyo. Heka por inercia se sonrojó haciendo que se notara mucho debido a la palidez de su piel

-En nadie.- se apresuró a contestar, pero el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba

-No me haces tonta Heka te conozco, se que has estado pensando en alguien, si no, no te hubieras puesto roja.- atacó Lynn

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Ese chico misterioso te ha rechazado de nuevo?- escupió tratando de imprimir veneno en cada una de las palabras pronunciadas con el fin de salir en defensa propia

-Cállate Heka, sabes perfectamente que ese supuesto chico misterioso no existe, deja de tratar de tapar tus problemas con historias falsas y dime que es lo que te tiene despierta hasta tarde, tengo mucho sueño y no pretendo dejar de dormir por estar pensando en ti y lo que te agobia.-

-Lynette, no seas tan testaruda.- se quejó la rubia, sabiendo que ella igual lo era pero perdiendo a causa de ese chico Griffryndor que le había besado en la disco

-Heka, sigues perdiendo, ya dime quien es ¡Dime carajo que no tengo el resto de la madrugada!- se exasperó la castaña

-Dulcifícame tu voz Dartmont, no sé qué te está pasando pero estás insoportable desde ayer.-

-Bueno, sí, lo siento, ese chico misterioso no me hace caso porque otra chica lo trae arrastrado y el muy estúpido no se da cuenta de que ella no lo quiere y yo estoy como idiota consolándole- soltó de golpe y tan rápido como pudo la castaña esperando que Heka no requiriera muchos detalles- ¿Feliz? Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¿Y quién es el chico misterioso?-

-En misterioso se quedará princesita Malfoy, además ni lo conoces.- mintió la castaña sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran mínimas debido al grado en que se encontraban y tendría que ser de otra casa

-No estoy segura de que es lo que me pasa Lynn.- apuntó Heka, cambiando el tono de la conversación, un tanto satisfecha de haberle sacado información a la chica, pero aun luchando contra sus demonios internos para saber si podría confesar que Elám le traía arrastrando la cobija

-Bueno, se que tiene que ver con un chico.- apresuró la castaña

-Sí, es obvio que es un chico.- respondió la rubia poniendo especial atención en sus manos

-¡No me digas que tus padres han decidido encontrarte marido y es aquel chico que estaba en tu casa las vacaciones pasadas!- casi gritó Lynette-. Suertudota… es todo un bombón el niño- comentó la castaña evocando en su mente el recuerdo del chico que había sido presentado a ella en casa de los Malfoy simplemente como Louis, hijo del señor Monfort socio del padre de Heka

-¡No! No… no... ¡Mi padre no dejaría que mi madre haga eso!- se quejó Heka, aliviando a la castaña- es un chico de la escuela.- confesó

-¡Heka! los chico de Sly son muy feos, habíamos quedado en que... ¡un momento!- pausó la chica al ver el rostro de su amiga- ¡Ay Merlín! ese chico no es de la casa ¿verdad?-

-¡Baja la voz!- se quejó Heka-. No, me temo que no lo es.- dijo apenada y con la mirada sumida en sus manos, parecían tener algo importante esa noche

-¿Te has vuelto loca?... ¿qué es lo que va a pasar aquí? por Merlín, ruega por qué no se entere tu hermano... ¡y qué decir de tu padre!- Lynn se veía exageradamente desesperada

-Me estás ayudando bastante Lynette ¬¬.- dijo Heka con sarcasmo a lo que la chica respondió guardando compostura

-Lo siento, fue la impresión.-

-Dominique no tiene derecho a decirme nada.- se quejó la ojigris provocando una mueca de disgusto en su compañera dado que sabía que la rubia tenía la boca llena de verdad… no, Dominique sin duda sería el menos indicado para reprochar algo

-Si bueno, el estúpido de tu hermano no tiene por que reclamar, es muy cierto.- respondió ácidamente la castaña y trató de corregir su desfachatez- ¿Quién es el chico Heka? ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?- preguntó queriendo saber ya quién era el culpable

-Es peor que un suicidio que lo sepas Lynn.- dijo la rubia descomponiendo su rostro, por dentro estaba luchando para no sentirse mal y para sacar a aquel chico de sus pensamientos ¡lo odiaba! odiaba que no fuera de su línea social

-Bueno, sabes a la perfección que eres mi mejor amiga aunque odies a las personas que conozco y que no me importa si te gusta un Hufflepuff.- la chica hizo una mueca rara tras decir esa palabra- o un Gryffindor, yo te voy a querer, te quiero aunque ronques como mi abuela.- bromeó tratando de elevar el ánimo de la rubia.

Heka se debatió de nuevo y pensó que lo mejor sería decirlo todo de una vez y esperando un zape o una represalia por parte de la castaña

-Es Elám, Lynn... Elám Lupin, el amigo de la pelirroja.- susurró, haciendo que la chica se quedara muda... ¿Acaso había oído bien? Seguramente tenía tapados los oídos ¿no? Porque… ¿Era Elám, el Gryffindor... el novio de Sheccid, la persona a quien menos quería en estos momentos?

-Heka ¿estás segura? ¿Cómo ha pasado eso?... ¡Por Merlín Heka! no me lo creo.- Lynette había entrado en shock, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de todo el castillo tenía que ser precisamente él?

-Me besó en la disco Lynn, y desde ahí no he podido dejar de pensar en el, en la manera que lo hizo.- confesó con la cara hundida en las manos. Lynn se sentó juntó a Heka y la rodeó con sus brazos sin estar muy segura de que debía decir

-Bueno, he de confesar que nunca creí escuchar lo que estoy escuchando Heka, pero puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites y quieras, siempre voy a apoyarte.- dijo sinceramente la castaña

-Gracias Lynn.- respondió sinceramente Heka dejando escapar una lágrima de desesperación

-Sin embargo, hay algo que debo decirte Heka- apuntó Lynette poniendo una expresión muy seria en el rostro y tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, la rubia asintió y la castaña continúo-. Primero, por muy poco derecho o más bien ninguno que tenga Dominique de reclamarte algo, sabes también como yo que no se puede enterar por qué no lo dejaría pasar; estamos hablando de Elám Lupin y sabes que tu hermano lo odia a muerte ¿vale?

-Sí, sí, sí, lo sé… y también sé que mi padre y mi abuelo y Bla Bla Bla y es por eso que quiero sacármelo de la cabeza ¡Sacarlo y no dejar que entre más nunca!

-No he terminado. En segundo lugar- la chica hizo una pausa mientras viraba a ver cuidadosamente a su amiga, no quería decirle pero tenía que-. Elám y Sheccid no son amigos- la rubia la viro a ver interrogante, ella suspiró y término de decir lo que tenía que decir-. En realidad ellos son, desde hace unas semanas, novios oficiales, con la bendición paterna y todo-. La expresión que apareció en el rostro de Heka Malfoy no tenía manera de ser descrita

-¿Estás segura de eso?- pregunto dubitativamente

-Más que segura- asintió Lynette-. Al principio pensé que eran solo rumores pero ella misma nos lo confirmo el viernes en el antro

-No puede ser…- murmuró la rubia-. Entonces… ¿Por qué me ha besado? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé Heka- respondió sinceramente Lynette sintiendo un odio renovado contra Elám Lupin al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga… jamás en todos los años de conocerle le había visto así, no a la princesita Malfoy que jamás se permitía que el gesto de orgullo abandonase su rostro-. No lo sé, pero te juro que lo averiguare

-No, no, no, no- repetía la rubia una y otra vez, se paro y comenzó a andar en círculos frente a la castaña-. Esto no puede ser, no lo puedo creer ¿Qué no se suponía que la estúpida pelirroja andaba babeando por el hijo del ex reo? ¿No por eso dejo al idiota de mi hermano?

-Eso es lo que todo Hogwarts se pregunta Heka, nadie entiende muy bien qué es lo que ha pasado pero en los pasillos circulan toda clase de rumores

-¿Rumores?- pregunto Heka tomando asiento de nuevo-. ¿Qué clase de rumores?

-De todo tipo ¿recuerdas el incidente en clase de Snape el primer día de clase?

-Por supuesto-. Heka sonrió satisfecha al recordar eso, su queridísimo Snape recibiría un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños ese año por haberle dado la delicia de saborear como ponía en evidencia a esa estúpida Potter delante de todos ellos-. Como olvidarlo

-Bueno pues ese día papi Potter no se puso muy contento que digamos con la revelación que hizo Sheccid de los sucesos en sus vacaciones, dicen que hubo una reunión familiar y todo en la sala de profesores, obviamente nadie sabe muy bien qué es lo que paso adentro pero…- en ese punto Lynn bajo la voz para dar más drama al relato-. Ferdinand jura que los vio salir y que por primera vez escuchó a Black y a Lupin discutir, que no se veían muy contentos, no alcanzó a escuchar muy bien lo que decían; pero dice que después de un intercambio de gritos Lupin tomó a Sheccid por la cintura, la levanto en brazos y se fue corriendo con ella en dirección al gran comedor mientras Black le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y Potter se veía muy resignado

-Bueno y ¿todo eso qué?- pregunto desesperada Heka-. La sonsa siempre anda en brazos de uno o de otro, no es ninguna novedad

-Ajá- dijo Lynette pasando por alto ese comentario, en otras circunstancias reprendería a Heka por expresarse así de Sheccid (después de todo ella también era su amiga) pero ahora entendía un poco que la tratará así-. Pero desde ese día comenzaron el sin numero de discusiones que Lupin y Black han tenido por los pasillos del castillo, y esa misma noche Black y Sheccid se dejaron de hablar. Eso es lo que ha originado todos los rumores… incluso Dominique me ha expuesto su teoría

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto interesada Heka-. ¿Y qué es lo que cree mi estimado hermano de "su pelirroja"?- añadió en tono de burla

-Que todo es un teatro bien montado con el fin de salvar el cuello de Lupin- respondió Lynette, Heka la miro interrogante a lo que está tuvo que explicar-. Papi Potter no debió de estar muy contento de enterarse que uno de sus chicos besara a su nena solo porque sí; así que según Dominique ellos no son realmente novios sino que solo fingen… yo no sé si creerle- añadió pensativa la castaña

-¿Por qué?- preguntó repentinamente interesada enserio Heka

-Por un lado tendría sentido porque conozco a Sheccid y si, en definitiva, haría lo que fuera por sacar de problemas a alguno de sus amigos pero… por otro lado, si de verdad todo es un teatro, entonces… ¿Por qué diablos Black está tan endiabladamente molesto? Actúa como el típico chico celoso… hasta ha corrido a refugiarse en brazos de su mejor amiga, ya hasta son novios y todo. En fin… esto está hecho un papalote, la verdad solo la saben ellos y dudo que se la digan a alguien que no sea de la total confianza de todos así que lo siento Heka pero no puedo prometerte averiguar bien las cosas; lo que sí puedo decirte es que si Lupin solo quiso burlarse de ti al besarte y es verdad que él y Sheccid son novios… pues ni tendrás que preocuparte de darle su merecido porque si Sheccid se entera de lo que hizo ni sus genes de licántropo lo ayudarán a salir del lío en el que está- termino riendo Lynette al pensar en lo que esperaba al Gryffindor

-Es un lío- murmuro Heka soltando un suspiro-. Un total enredo, ahora entiendo el por qué Dominique se la pasa de peor humor que el normal; creía que su amenaza era una y ha resultado ser otra… les han comido el mandado a los dos- rió Heka pensando en la ironía que encerraba la situación; como buena Slytherin no podía dejar de felicitar el dejo un tanto maligno que encerraba todo eso pero… como chica que sentía lo que ella en ese momento… bueno… solo digamos que no es algo que un Malfoy siente a menudo

-Bueno, supongo que necesitas ánimo, así que te dejo burlarte de mi mala suerte con el chico misterioso.- dijo la castaña esperando tener un buen chivo expiatorio para que Heka no descubriera que era su rubio hermano

-¿Quién es Lynn?... te he confesado todo, y seguro que tu chico misterioso no debe ser taaan malo.- pidió Heka

-Sí, bueno, el es...

El sonido de las puertas de piedra al abrirse interrumpieron la confesión y ambas chicas voltearon a ver al rubio que recién entraba. La pálida tez de la joven castaña no pudo ocultar el débil rubor que cubría sus mejillas, y antes de pensar otra cosa una súbita mirada de su amiga le dejo de piedra.

"No, no puede ser..."- pensó Heka- "imposible..." y regresó la vista de su amiga a su hermano, sin saber qué pensar...

-Hola chicas-les miró el altivo rubio desde la entrada y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de los cuartos de chicos en la mazmorra- ¿por qué tan tarde? es mejor que vayan a dormir de una vez

-Ho… Hola Dominique- balbuceó Lynn todavía con rastro de aquel inoportuno sonrojo- ya...ya nos íbamos- soltó levantándose como resorte y ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su amigo. Ella solo podía pensar: "Que estúpida fui... que estúpida fui... Contrólate Lynn..."

-¿Y...a ti que te pasa Lynette?- se dirigió a ella el Slytherin- ¿algo en especial?

-Nada hermanito-interrumpió la otra rubia ocupante de la sala, mirando suspicazmente de lado a lado- ya nos íbamos, Lynn solo...tiene sueño- le miró con una cara un tanto...¿extraña?...esa mirada no le gustaba a Lynn...no en definitiva- hasta mañana-. Y salió casi disparada a su recámara con Lynn bien sujeta de una mano

-Ajá...y acá me quedo como imbécil- refunfuñó Dominique-¡gracias hermanita! Para eso tenemos hermanos ¿ah? ¡Y amigos!

Lunes…

Nueva semana…

Nuevos problemas…

El resto del domingo después de que Elám y Sheccid se aparecieran en Hogwarts, lo cual fue alrededor de las doce del día, se la pasaron metidos en la biblioteca porque ninguno de los dos había tenido ganas, cabeza ni tiempo para hacer los deberes que les habían dejado para entregar el lunes; por lo que realmente ninguno había podido hablar bien con sus amigos para decirles que de ahora en adelante el fingir se había acabado y que eran realmente novios en toda regla… la parte más difícil de eso, claro está, era el que James se enterará así que los chicos habían decidido que los llevarían a todos a una de las torres (la más apartada que pudieran encontrar por cualquier cosa) y ahí les soltarían la bomba. Así que por esa razón se encontraban conduciendo a un grupo de somnolientos jóvenes a través de los pasillos del colegio a una hora de la mañana que Joshua calificó como "criminal".

Elám y Sheccid después de hablarlo largo y tendido habían decidido que lo mejor era que Efrán se enterará por boca de ellos de lo que había ocurrido así que habían invitado al chico a reunirse con ellos a la misma hora que habían citado a los demás; su respuesta la obtuvieron ese día en la mañana cuando sutilmente el chico les había dado a entender que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo acompañarlos a donde fuera que iban y mucho menos lo que sea que tuvieran que decir.

Las cosas en realidad no habían resultado tan mal como ellos temían; Dhamar y Rocío saltaron de alegría ante la noticia, y la rubia se tiró encima de su amigo de tan emocionada que estaba haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre una pila de libros viejos y se llenaran de polvo (para luego ponerse a reír como un par de locos por unos diez minutos), Anyrel y Joshua se limitaron a decir que ya venían sospechando que eso podría acabar pasando tarde o temprano, lo cual hizo que Elám se sintiera inesperadamente bien con el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas; James por su parte al enterarse de la noticia únicamente había alzado los hombros en una expresión que los chicos interpretaron como "Ya que"; después había preguntado seriamente a Sheccid si eso era realmente lo que ella quería y al obtener una respuesta positiva había volteado a ver sonriente a Elám y le había dicho: "Mucho mejor tú que el idiota de Malfoy de eso no hay duda y al menos ahora sé que sin importar donde este aunque yo no esté con ella estará en buenas manos… cuñado"

La algarabía que reinaba por los pasillos del colegio daba perfectamente a notar que una nueva semana de clases estaba por iniciar; por uno de esos tantos pasillos caminaban despreocupadamente (y como sintiéndose dueñas absolutas de él), sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, dos chicas procedentes de la casa Slytherin que venían charlando despreocupadamente, al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas que conducían a la mazmorra donde tomaban clase de Pociones se toparon de frente con un muchacho pelinegro, de ojos color marrón, que levantó la mano en señal de saludo y les sonrío.

-Hola Heka, Lynn, ¿Cómo están?

-Ferdinand…- respondió Lynette como todo saludo, la rubia ni siquiera se molesto en contestar

-Heka yo… me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo en privado- dijo el chico armándose de valor. La chica Malfoy le lanzo una mirada un tanto despectiva.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea una buena idea Ferdinand, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar y mucho menos en privado

Heka reanudo la marcha por el camino que llevaba dando a entender que para ella esa plática había concluido; pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió que la tomaban por el brazo y la obligaban a voltear.

-Yo creo que sí hay cosas que hemos de hablar en privado Heka, y te pido que me acompañes de buena manera...

-¿Y si no quiero que?- pregunto desafiante la chica, después de todo era una Malfoy y no se iba a dejar amedrentar frente a ese niñito de papi de segunda

-Entonces tendría que recordarte que puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo- contestó el chico seguro de sí mismo

-Dudo mucho que eso te convenga- comento Lynette en un tono amenazador-. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti Ferdinand será mejor que te mantengas alejado

-Lynn… preciosa… ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a dar una vuelta? El asunto no es contigo primor

-¿Por qué mejor tú no te vas a dar una vuelta?- pregunto una voz a las espaldas del chico. Este se volteó para ver de dónde provenía y un gesto de condescendencia apareció en su rostro

-Únicamente me limitaba a pedir una plática

-Sí pero por lo que escuche mi hermana te dejo muy claro que no le interesa ¿cierto Ferdinand? Te lo advierto, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana con cualquier chica de Hogwarts, pero… a Lynn y a mi hermana las dejas en paz ¿entiendes?-. El pelinegro se limito a asentir de mala gana y a darse la vuelta para salir de ese pasillo mientras lanzaba una mirada no muy agradable a Lynette.

-Y una vez más Dominique, mi héroe personal, al rescate- ironizo Lynette una vez que los tres se hallaban caminando de nuevo por el pasillo

-Haber si así van aprendiendo a valorarme un poco más- dijo dolido el chico

-¡Oh vamos Dominique!- exclamo su hermana-. No seguirás enojado ¿o sí?

-Me dejaron plantado en la Sala Común

-Ningún plantado ni nada- dijo Lynette-. No teníamos cita contigo ni habíamos quedado de vernos; además eran las tantas de la madrugada ¿tú te crees que no dormimos? Oye hay que descansar para mantener esta linda cara- dijo la castaña mientras se señalaba el rostro. Dominique la detuvo en medio del pasillo y la examinó

-Te falta dormir más entonces Lynn- comento en son de burla, Heka rió suavemente, por lo que Lynette los fulminó a ambos con la mirada

-Ja ja ja muy graciosos los hermanitos Malfoy ¿verdad?

-No te molestes Lynn, sabes que solo bromeo- le dijo el rubio mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla

-¡Hey! ¿Y para tu linda hermana no hay beso o qué?- protesto Heka

-Pero que sensible estás hoy- Dominique depósito un beso en la mejilla de su hermana y le dijo-. Bien nos separamos aquí chicas, yo tengo clases de Defensa así que nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo ¿vale?- las chicas asintieron y tras ver como el rubio subía por las escaleras ellas entraron a la mazmorra.

La clase con Snape no había estado tan mal después de todo, habían tenido otras mucho peores si lo veían de esa manera así que esa clase había sido, dadas las circunstancias y antecedentes, totalmente soportable… bueno eso si dejamos de lado su costumbre de aprovechar cuanta oportunidad tuviera para quitar puntos a los chicos de Gryffindor y más si de paso podía echarle la culpa a los Potter y compañía.

-Bien pues, ¿qué planes hay para hoy en la noche?- preguntó Elám saliendo por la puerta de la mazmorra con una mano entrelazada a la de Sheccid mientras seguían a los demás rumbo al salón de Defensa

-Es lunes…- le recordó un tanto fastidiada Anyrel ya que cada inicio de semana era lo mismo; el chico nunca dejada de insistir en que los lunes deberían de ser una extensión del fin de semana

-¿Y?

-Bueno Elám, amigo mío, lo que mi linda novia te quiere decir es que hoy es día de escuela…- trato de explicar Joshua pero al ver que Elám ponía cara de no entender que quería decir con eso agrego-. Tienes deberes que hacer para mañana tio

-Sigue sin ser un problema- contestó el metamorfomago alzando los hombros

-Aún así Elám, no te pongas pesado- le pidió Rocío colgándose del hombro que tenía libre-. Para ti no es un problema pero para algunos de nosotros- continúo señalándose a ella, Dhamar y James-, lo es un poquito

-Sí, así es- apoyó Dhamar a su amiga-. Y agradecemos la ayuda que nos dan Any y Josh, eso significa que debemos seguir su horario así que…

-Con todo el dolor del mundo cuñado, pero no cuentas con nosotros hoy en la noche- terminó de decir James al metamorfomago

-Bola de aburridos…- les dijo con tono exasperado el chico a todos, quienes tan solo rieron divertidos, después de todo ya sabían cómo se ponía cuando le negaban una salida-. Ah… pero tu si vendrás conmigo ¿verdad preciosa?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Sheccid-. Tú no eres como ellos, tú si sabes divertirte bonita

Sheccid rió divertida por la ocurrencia del chico, hizo un gesto que bien podía haber indicado un sí o un no y, a continuación, se soltó de la mano con que la sujetaba Elám y se adelanto un poco; el chico sonrió, de inmediato se puso de nuevo a su altura, la tomo de la mano de nuevo, la giró y en medio del pasillo y la beso. Su beso, a decir verdad, fue interrumpido casi inmediatamente después de que había iniciado ya que…

-Están tapando el paso así que si no les molesta que interrumpa… con permiso-

Sin darse cuenta se habían ido a parar justo en medio de la puerta de acceso al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y quién se hallaba pidiéndoles permiso era; como no debido a la mala suerte que se cargaban últimamente, Efrán. Los chicos se separaron de inmediato como movidos por un resorte, Efrán le echó una mirada no muy agradable a Elám que su primo le sostuvo firmemente, pero ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra (a modo de saludo para los demás el pelinegro se limito únicamente a mover la cabeza). Casi después de Efrán, y con evidentes síntomas de haber visto la misma escena que él, salió Dominique Malfoy; Sheccid le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante, la cual el rubio fingió por todos los medios no ver y siguió de largo sin voltear atrás.

-Bueno… pudo haber sido mucho peor- comentó Joshua en voz baja

Nadie se atrevió a discutirle eso al pelirrojo porque sabían que tenía la razón al completo de su parte.

-Hey ustedes ¿piensan entrar a clases o se quedarán mirando desde la puerta?- se escuchó la voz de Harry desde dentro del aula llamándoles por lo que los chicos entraron al salón y ocuparon sus lugares habituales.

-Hola Lynn ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto alegremente Sheccid mientras entraba a su clase de Runas Antiguas tomada de la mano de Elám

-Ehm… bien, gracias- respondió vacilante la castaña echando una mirada nerviosa alrededor

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió la pelirroja notando el nerviosismo de la chica Slytherin

-¿Algo? No, no, nada, descuida Sheccid- respondió poniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

Elám, que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ahí parado, tiró levemente de la mano de la pelirroja

-Bueno, nos vemos por ahí después, supongo- dijo Sheccid dando por terminada la plática mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a sentarse a la parte del fondo con el metamorfomago. Lynette respiró aliviada… se habían ido justo a tiempo

-Hola Lynn- saludo alegremente Heka sentándose a su lado-. ¿Qué te parece ir este fin de semana a mi casa?

-Me parece que al fin sucedió… te has vuelto loca- dijo Lynette en tono bastante dramático-. Estamos en un internado ¿recuerdas?

-Tonta… claro que no he enloquecido, lo que pasa es que este fin de semana el Ministerio de Magia dará una fiesta para anunciar no se qué cosas importantes, papá obviamente está invitado, y como es un evento familiar, tendremos permiso especial para salir del colegio

-Ajá… tú tienes permiso especial entonces, no yo, y además es para ir a la fiesta ¿no?

-Eso no es problema y lo sabes, y ni pienso ir a esa fiesta. Dominique puede empezar a cumplir con su papel de heredero Malfoy ¿no crees?-. Lynette iba a replicar pero en ese momento entró Jaina en el aula y tuvo que quedarse callada

-Buenos días clase- saludo como habitualmente lo hacía mientras se dirigía a su escritorio

-Buenos días profesora Black

-Bien… hoy les voy a asignar un compañero por medio de sorteo mágico para que hagan el proyecto que les marcaré y del que va a depender buena parte de su calificación para este período ¿entendido?- todos asintieron-. El proyecto consiste en que le daré a cada equipo un texto que me van a tener que traducir ustedes solos y sin nada de ayuda por mi parte. Además me han de entregar un mínimo de ocho pergaminos con la historia de las runas a través del tiempo, como han ido evolucionando, cuáles son sus usos prácticos dentro del campo de la magia, que ventajas podemos obtener de ellas y los magos más destacados que se han dedicado a su estudio o servido de ellas. ¿Si señorita Potter?- preguntó Jaina al ver que la chica tenía levantada la mano

-Profesora, ¿es obligatorio que sea en parejas? ¿Podríamos mejor escogerlas nosotros? ¿Cuándo tendremos que entregarlo?

-Sí, señorita Potter, es obligatorio que sea en parejas. Y no, no pueden escogerlas ustedes mismos, yo se las asignaré. Será entregado dentro de tres semanas. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-¿Cómo elegirá a los compañeros, profesora?

-Buena pregunta señor Hitchens. Se hará por medio de un sorteo mágico- dijo mientras sacaba algunos utensilios-. En estos papeles he escrito los nombres de todos ustedes y está bolsa se encargará de unir a los que les parezcan los más adecuados para hacer equipo- dijo señalado una linda bolsa de terciopelo rojo con lazo dorado al tiempo que metía en ella los papeles-. Y ahora solo tengo que meter la mano y sacar las parejas que ha armado… pero de eso se enterarán al final de la clase chicos; ahora saquen tinta y pergamino, seguiremos en el tema que veíamos ayer.

-Sólo espero que a la magia no se le ocurra emparejarme con la serpiente- murmuró Sheccid virando a ver a su novio-. Porque sino ¡al diablo! Aunque se trate de tía Jaina no entrego nada del dichoso trabajito

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te enojas?- pregunto el chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo-. Te ves mucho más linda de lo normal. Y descuida que no creo que tengas tan mala suerte; ahora presta atención nena que no quiero más castigos, suficientes tenemos ya

¡PLAFF!

El sonido de unos libros aporreándose sobre una de las mesas interrumpió la apacible calma que hasta entonces se podía gozar en el Gran Comedor ocasionando que todas las miradas se concentrarán, para no variar, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sheccid había tirado sus cosas a un lado del lugar en el que se encontraban comiendo sus amigos y con expresión molesta (mucho más de la que le recordarán en esos últimos días) se sentó a un lado de James mientras murmuraba un sin fin de maldiciones; atrás de ella venía Elám con la cara distorsionada por la furia y evidentemente con un humor de perros, el chico tomo asiento entre Sheccid y Dhamar, acto seguido empezó a tirar la comida con furia sobre su plato como si él se tuviera la culpa de lo que le pasaba

-Ahm… chicos… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto dubitativamente Rocío ya que sabía del carácter que se cargaban ambos

-¡Pasa que mi madrina esta vez sí que se ha pasado!- exclamo totalmente alterado Elám-. Claro… ¡según ella no es su culpa, fue la magia la que eligió! Aún así no tiene perdón

-Eso no aclara mucho las cosas Elám- le reclamo Dhamar-. O nos cuentas bien o mejor no nos digas-. Sheccid viro a ver a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Mi tía Jaina enloqueció! ¿Qué parte de eso no entienden? Esta perfectamente claro, ¡Por Merlín!

-Enana, la verdad es que aparte de que dicen que enloqueció (lo cual ya nos quedo claro) no entendemos por qué dicen que enloqueció- expreso James en el tono más calmado que le fue posible

-Vamos, cálmense ambos y dígannos que fue lo que paso- pidió Joshua.

Sheccid volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos hacia la mesa de profesores en donde su tía Jaina se encontraba comiendo sin darse cuenta de que la chica la veía con muy poca gracia. Tenía que reconocer que el razonamiento de James era totalmente válido y si no explicaban no los entenderían.

-Nos ha dividido en equipos para un trabajo en Runas…

-Ajá, ¿y luego?

-¡Que me tocó con Malfoy!- exclamó sin poder contenerse por más tiempo Elám-. ¿Pueden creerlo? Ahora resulta que tengo que trabajar con esa y si no lo hago seguro repruebo Runas por que el maldito trabajo vale un porcentaje muy alto de la calificación… ¡Por Merlín!

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos los chicos atónitos, ahora sí que entendían el por qué de su molestia

-Pero… pero… eso no puede ser posible- logro articular Anyrel-. Y luego tú, ese viernes… el beso…-. Joshua le dio una ligera patada por debajo de la mesa para que ya no dijera más

-No tienes que recordármelo- murmuró Elám-. No creas que me emociona la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con ella haciendo un trabajo y menos después de el maldito beso que tuve que darle… ¡Y todo por tu culpa James!- grito de repente el metamorfomago volviéndose hacia el moreno

-Oye que yo no podía saber que pasaría esto tio ni que estuviera emparentado con Trelawney

-Pero de no haber propuesto ese estúpido castigo las cosas no estarán tan mal- reclamó en esta ocasión Sheccid. Rocío intervino antes de que James respondiera y eso se volviera una más de las peleas campales entre hermanos

-¿Por qué no hablan con su tía? Estoy segura de que podrá hacer algo al respecto

-Ya lo hicimos- contesto exasperada Sheccid

-Y nos ha dicho que no puede hacer nada, porque de hacer una excepción conmigo tendría que hacerlo con los demás

-Bueno… en eso si que tiene razón- opinó Anyrel

-Cariño- dijo Joshua dándole un beso en la mejilla-. No estás ayudando nada así

-Pero es que es la verdad- se defendió la castaña-. Ustedes no pueden esperar que solo por estar emparentados les dé un trato especial- continúo dirigiéndose a Elám y Sheccid que la veían entre incrédulos y dolidos-. Sé que no la soportas Elám, y sé que a ti no te pasa nada Sheccid pero… tendrán que aceptar el hecho de que trabajará con Elám en el proyecto de Jaina ¿vale?

-Pides milagros…- susurró Dhamar. En ese momento Efrán, Assaf y Fernanda venían hacia la mesa por lo que tuvieron que cambiar de tema aunque no sin que antes Sheccid dijera…

-Debo aceptar que esta vez tienes razón pero… tengo una idea fabulosa para la broma del año chicos, créanme este año será inolvidable y los candidatos perfectos al honor… bueno… nos las cobraremos todas de una vez, eso es todo lo que diré por ahora; en cuanto lo planee mejor les haré saber pero… confío en que no se decepcionarán ¿Quién sabe? Igual y les quitamos el título a los gemelos


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Hablando claro**

_Y me lo he dicho una y otra vez,  
se que las cosas tienen que cambiar,  
Y yo que trato siempre de acercarme,  
de contenerme y mantener la calma.  
Por que entiendo que somos humanos,__  
__y nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos.__  
__Así que trato no tocar el fondo por precaución,  
callarme cuando a veces tengo ganas de reventar,  
pero el silencio seria más inmenso si tú no estás. (Si tú no estás/Franco de Vita)_

-¡Ni hablar, esta es una de tus ideas más locas enana!

-En realidad es una muy buena idea- comento Elám como quien no quiere la cosa

-Elám cállate ¿quieres? No hagas que se emocione más de lo que ya esta- reprendió James

-Joshua ¿tú qué opinas al respecto?- pregunto la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su primo en busca de apoyo

-Pienso que si aceptara hacer algo como lo que me pides Any me mataría si se enterará y, créeme, se que lo hará

-No me decepciones Josh- casi grito Sheccid-. Yo quería que Any fuera mi prima pero no al costo de perder a mi mejor compañero de bromas

-¿Y quien dijo que lo has perdido nena? Jamás dije que no participaría ¿o me escuchaste hacerlo?

-Pero tú dijiste que Any…

-Me va a matar si se entera, pero… ¿Qué no soy Joshua Weasley? Anyquizá se apiade de mí pero los tíos me desheredan y me retiran la palabra si se enteran de que pude participar en algo así y lo rechacé-. Sheccid sonrió ampliamente y se tiró a los brazos de su primo

-¡Yo sabía que tú no me decepcionarías Joshie!

-Esa es la actitud compañero- aprobó Elám

-¡No puedo creerlo!- protesto James al ver el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas-. Pero no se dé que me sorprendo… ¡todos ustedes están locos!

-Y el prefecto acaba de hablar…

-¿Es que no se dan cuenta?- siguió con su perorata James-. Esto es lo más radical que se les ha ocurrido hacer, chicos saben que siempre los he apoyado en todo, a pesar de que se supone que soy yo quien debe de frenarlos, pero en esta ocasión hermanita has ido demasiado lejos; si insisten en hacer esto terminarán expulsándolos así que lo siento mucho en verdad pero esta vez no puedo aceptar ayudarles, es por su propio bien

-¡No puedes hacernos esto James!- dijo Sheccid soltándose de los brazos de su primo-. Sabemos que esta vez definitivamente no contaremos con Efrán, tú no puedes abandonarnos también

-¿Es que acaso no escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije Sheccid? ¡Pueden expulsarlos! Es por su bien, yo…

-Pensé que tú más que nadie querrías vengarte de Snape- dijo la pelirroja en un tono bastante decepcionado.

La expresión que apareció en el rostro de James era muy difícil de descifrar, pero más que ninguna otra emoción, lo que reflejaba su rostro era sin duda aturdimiento

-No seas tan dura nena- pidió Joshua al ver la expresión que había aparecido en el rostro de su primo

-Si Sheccid, entiende que James estaría más propenso a meterse en problemas debido a su condición de prefecto, y además nunca hemos obligado a nadie a participar en una de nuestras bromas así que…- James levantó la mano en un gesto para impedir que Elám siguiera hablando

-Por supuesto que quiero vengarme de Snape, y no puedo creer que dudes de eso, pero no lo haré de la forma que tú propones; te estás pasando de los límites, y eso solo te traerá problemas. Eres mi hermana y te quiero, aunque a veces me saques de mis casillas yo te adoro, y es precisamente por eso que no puedo ayudarte Sheccid, lo siento pero no haré nada que pueda implicar el meterlos en problemas a ti, Joshua o Elám- terminando de decir esto James se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta del aula en la que se encontraban ignorando las voces de su primo y su amigo llamándole para que se detuviera

-¿Quién lo necesita?- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas-. Nosotros solos podemos hacerlos y después se arrepentirán de no haber participado.

Elám y Joshua cruzaron una mirada preocupada. La broma sonaba muy bien y si, sin duda, sería una obra maestra si todo salía a pedir de boca y ellos serían recordados por siempre; pero la verdad era que no podían ser tan optimistas como la chica porque sabían que sería muy difícil el que ellos tres solos lograrán llevarla a cabo y encima salieran inmunes en el acto.

-¿Están conmigo, no?- volvió a preguntar la chica-. ¿O es que el discurso moralista de mi hermano ha logrado convencerlos?

Los chicos parecieron querer pensárselo un rato, por un lado era verdad que existía un riesgo enorme y, James tenía razón, si algo salía mal podían ser expulsados; pero por otro lado el espíritu bromista que residía en cada uno de ellos pedía a gritos ser partícipe de ese plan, por lo que…

-Sí, estamos contigo

-Bien- dijo la chica dejando que una sonrisa reemplazará a la, hasta entonces, mueca de disgusto que adornaba su cara-. Entonces manos a la obra chicos, hay que comenzar a planearlo todo, ningún error puede ser cometido, todo debe de quedar perfecto. Y recuerden… si todo sale bien mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro y lo mejor es que encima será algo digno de disfrutarse

-Hey Lynn, ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Dominique acercándose a la chica que se hallaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca

-Termino el ensayo para Encantamientos

-¿Y te falta mucho?

-No realmente ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… te he estado buscando los últimos treinta minutos por todo el castillo

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá… yo quería, bueno… tu sabes

-Sí, yo sé, ¿quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres que vayamos a la torre?

-La torre estaría genial Lynn, ¡Gracias! Eres la mejor

-No hay problema, solo dame diez minutos para escribir las conclusiones de mi ensayo y nos vamos

-Perfecto

-Bueno ahora sí, desembucha, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto la chica al rubio una vez que estuvieron instalados en una de las torres del lado oeste del castillo, el lugar a donde siempre iban a platicar

-¡Pasa que la vi besándose con el maldito de Lupin! ¡En medio de la entrada del aula de Defensa y frente a todo el mundo! ¿Puedes creer eso?-. Lynette suspiró, aquí iban de nuevo

-Dominique tú ya sabías que eran novios, ¿Qué pensabas? Que solo andaban de manita sudada ¿O qué? Era obvio que tenían que darse besos- explicó la chica como a quién le dices por primera vez que dos más dos son cuatro

-¡Pero es que tú sabes que era lo que yo pensaba acerca de eso!

-Pues sí, pero ya vez que no es así, ellos andan enserio, no están fingiendo, y por tú bien creo que ya va siendo hora de que aceptes que ella encontró a alguien. Ustedes terminaron hace bastante Dominique, casi un año, no te puedes seguir aferrando a ella

-Pero es que tú sabes que yo la amo, no he podido olvidarla

-La realidad es que ni siquiera has intentado hacerlo- espeto la chica siendo medianamente dura con él en todo ese asunto por primera vez.

-Lynn…

-No Dominique, basta de sentir tanta autocompasión hacia ti, entiende que fue lindo mientras duro, viviste una historia que pocos tienen la oportunidad, amaste intensamente y fuiste correspondido eso es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de las personas tendrá en sus vidas; pero debes de entender que esa historia toco a su final hace casi dos años atrás. Sheccid termino contigo y fue por una razón…

-Si por culpa de su maldito hermano y de los estúpidos de sus amigos y primo- interrumpió el rubio

-Deja de engañarte ya ¿quieres? Te ufanas de conocerla mejor que nadie pero la realidad es que si realmente ese fuera el caso nunca hubieras pensado eso. Sheccid jamás hubiera terminado contigo solo porque ellos se lo pidieran y lo sabes, la prueba está en que aun es tu amiga y eso que a ellos no les agrada nada; tienes que aceptar ya que ella dejo de amarte hace mucho y que esa es la verdadera razón por la cual termino contigo Dominique deja ya de hacerte daño.

-No puedo aceptar eso Lynn, entiende, sería como matar todo lo lindo

-Te equivocas, el único que está matando todo lo lindo aquí eres tú al amargarte tanto con los recuerdos que una vez fueron momentos hermosos… no te ayudare más a eso. No vuelvas a buscarme para hablar conmigo acerca de ella Dominique, reflexiona, piensa bien las cosas y cuando estés listo para dejarla ir entonces con gusto te escuchare desahogarte

La castaña se paro, camino lentamente a la salida y echando una última mirada al rubio que dejaba sentado en el suelo de esa torre salió echando un suspiro de resignación… en el fondo sabia que eso era lo mejor para él y era lo único que importaba

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no toma alguien un bate de Quidditch y me golpea con el en la cabeza?- exclamo Elám en tono totalmente molesto mientras atravesaba la Sala Común en dirección hacia la chimenea donde se encontraban su novia y sus amigos

-Por lo que se ve tu tarde no fue muy buena ¿eh?- comento Sheccid mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios; las cosas entre ellos dos iban mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a creer-. No me gusta para nada la pinta que traes- comento la pelirroja

No era en sentido figurado para nada sino más bien era algo literal, Elám simplemente no parecía Elám ese día; tenía el cabello casi al rape de un color rojo mucho más intenso del que se apreciaba en Joshua y Sheccid, los ojos bastante hundidos en el rostro lo cual le daba una expresión de clara molestia y los labios en un gesto que claramente indicaban enojo

-¿Qué te pasa cuñadito?- inquirió James levantando la cabeza del regazo de Dhamar, lugar donde la había mantenido durante aproximadamente la ultima hora-. ¿Es que ya comienzas a asfixiarte? ¿O ya te han puesto la correa?- pregunto en tono burlesco James ocasionando la risa de Dhamar, Rocío y Joshua. Elám gruño antes de contestar

-¡Vete a la mierda James! No estoy de humor para tus bromas hoy así que no juegues conmigo tio

-¡Hey! Ya va Elám, sé que es un odioso pero no te desquites con el tarado de mi hermano ¿vale?- después de su última pelea los gemelos habían hecho las paces ya que Sheccid al fin había entendido que el objetivo de James no era boicotear su broma ni mucho menos, en gran parte gracias a Elám

-De acuerdo… pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que usted linda señorita venga a sentarse aquí a mi lado y me dé un abrazo ¿aceptas?

-Mmmm…-. Sheccid hizo como que se lo pensaba; Joshua hizo el amago de vomitar, lo cual le costó un zape de parte de Anyrel y que la pelirroja le sacara la lengua-. Añado un beso a lo que pides si te deshaces de la apariencia que traes y vuelves a la que me gusta ¿trato?

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?- inquirió a su vez Elám mientras se concentraba para volver a tener el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos de un color miel claro

-Bueno… ¿Nos dirás a que se debe tu simpático humor del día de hoy lobito?

-Tenias que recordarlo ¿verdad Josh?- soltó Elám suspirando mientras acomodaba mas a Sheccid sobre su pecho

-A decir verdad yo también tengo curiosidad por saber qué te pasa- comento la pelirroja, todos rieron disimuladamente ante las palabras de la chica y esperaron la inevitable respuesta, el metamorfomago no le negaba nada a Sheccid desde que se habían hecho novios y según James eso solo iba a derivar en que "Mi ya de por si mimada hermana acostumbrada a tener lo que quiera se malcrié mas"

-Estoy así de mandar mi calificación con Jaina al diablo- índico el chico mientras separaba los dedos índice y pulgar menos de un centímetro-. En definitiva el extraordinario se ve mejor que nada en este momento

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¿Tanto golpe de Bludger ya ha hecho mal efecto en ti o qué?- grito horrorizada Anyrel y en evidente reproche hacia el castaño.

Joshua rio ante el comentario de su novia y le dio un beso en la coronilla mientras le susurraba "Esa es mi chica" al ver la cara de horror que habían puesto todos pero en especial Elám al escuchar semejante grito

-Es culpa de mi madrina- dijo el chico aun obstinado

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Dhamar sabiendo de antemano cual sería la respuesta, por más que llevaba las últimas dos semanas tratando de que Elám entrara en razón no lo conseguía y no ayudaba en nada que Sheccid estuviera tan obstinada como él al respecto

-Debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de ponerme como pareja a la rata de Malfoy, no pienso estar en la misma habitación a solas con ella y ya no digamos dirigirle la palabra.

Dhamar rodo los ojos fastidiada… si, sin duda ahí estaba la respuesta que esperaba pero para su sorpresa Sheccid no reacciono igual que en otras ocasiones, esta vez la chica suspiro fastidiada, se separo ligeramente y con suavidad de Elám y dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-Ah decir verdad creo que deberías de hacerlo

-Vaya ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto sorprendida Rocío ya que todos ellos habían soportado los últimos días en algún momento el monologo de Sheccid despotricando contra las ocurrencias de Jaina para poner parejas de tarea

-Si ¿Qué fue?- pregunto ligeramente molesto Elám por el cambio radical de la chica-. ¿No me digas que el rubiecito abogo por el engendro que se manda de hermana?

-Claro que no, hace tiempo que no hablo con Dominique- dijo fastidiada la chica, había supuesto que sería lo primero en lo que pensaría Elám pero realmente no esperaba que fuera así-. Es que hace unos días estuve hablando con papá acerca de los exámenes y las materias y me dijo que de reprobar en este año las probabilidades de que te acepten en una academia se vuelven menores…

-¡Así es tonto!- exclamo de nueva cuenta Anyrel sin poder contenerse como si fuera un crimen el que no supieran eso

-Linda creo que eso no ayuda- le dijo a la castaña Joshua

-Y el punto es…- urgió James a que continuara donde se quedo su hermana

-El punto es que por más que odie el hecho de que te veas obligado a trabajar con la estúpida esa creo que debes hacerlo Elám, espera…- dijo levantando la mano para impedir que el chico le reclamara-. Tu quieres estudiar medimagia Elám y no voy a dejar que desperdicies tu oportunidad de entrar, Remus se sentiría mal si eso pasara ¿aun quieres irte a Francia no? No eches a perder tus notas solo por culpa de la engreída esa

-Ella tiene razón- apoyo Dhamar-. No puedes dejar que por culpa de Malfoy se dicte tu futuro, simplemente ignórala y haz de cuenta que es alguien más

-Exacto, además si quieres podemos aprovechar que a mí me toco con Lynn y quedamos el mismo día en la biblioteca ¿vale?- pregunto la chica poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Elám mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

-No- admitió riendo la pelirroja justo antes de besarlo

-¿Estás segura que debemos hacer esto She?- preguntó Elám por enésima vez tratando de librarse de la tarea de esa tarde

-Si Elám, no quiero que no puedas ir a Francia solo por no haber hecho la tarea con esa víbora venenosa.- le aclaró la pelirroja Potter a su novio mientras lo arrastraba para entrar a la biblioteca

-Esto se haría mucho menos pesado si me das un beso.- coqueteó el chico poniendo la suficiente resistencia a sus pasos para parar la caminata, a lo que la chica se volteó y con una mirada de lo más seductora se acercó y rozó suave y rápidamente los labios del metamorfomago.

- Ya te lo di… ahora mueve esos pies o tendré que hechizarte.- amenazó

- No ha valido, vamos She, eso no era un beso.- se quejó Elám siendo arrastrado de nuevo

- Cuando termines la tarea hablamos.- sonrió Sheccid y abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, paseó la vista por todo el espacio central y no vio a las chicas que se supone los esperaban

- Ves, no están, vamos, no vendrán.- apuró Elám

- Deben estar por algún lugar metidas, Lynn me ha dicho que vendría y no falla.- dijo la chica caminando por toda la biblioteca.

Las ubicaron en el segundo piso entre "los encantamientos indebidos" y "las contra-pociones típicas de envenenamiento muggle"

-Bueno, supongo que este es su lugar preferido.- dijo Elám a tono de broma mientras se sentaban en las sillas frente a las chicas

- ¡Elám!- reprendió Sheccid por lo bajo mientras dos miradas de molestia se posaban sobre él

- Perdón por la tardanza, hemos tardado en encontrarlas.- dijo Sheccid sonriendo y tratando de no hacer pesado el rato pero dirigiéndose únicamente a Lynette en realidad.

- Claro, si se hubiesen puesto unos puestos más adelante o quizá menos escondidas no hubiésemos tardado tanto.- habló Elám por segunda vez a lo que Lynette dio un pequeño bufido

- Si acostumbrases visitar más la biblioteca sabrías que usualmente esta zona está más calmada que las demás.- soltó Lynn a lo que Sheccid volteó a ver desconcertada

- Sí, claro… a quien en su sano juicio le interesa estar entre pociones venenosas y encantamientos indebidos.- soltó con sarcasmo Elám

- Mejor empecemos la tarea.- cortó el intento de pelea Sheccid y sacó sus rollos de pergamino y las plumas

Después de eso un silencio incomodo rodeó aquella mesa mientras cuatro chicos estaban inmersos en libros buscando cualquier cantidad de información que les fuese útil, una rubia de hermosos ojos habló dirigiéndose a Elám:

- Hay medio ensayo en este pergamino… creo que lo mejor será que lo revises y complementes mientras veo si hay algo más útil en esos libros.

Las tres miradas restantes se alzaron para ver a la chica y después un juego confuso de miradas llegó, Sheccid veía a Heka mientras Heka veía a Elám y el chico trataba de verla fijamente mientras sentía la mirada de la castaña sobre él. Elám volteó a ver a la castaña que dirigió su mirada al tintero y después a Sheccid que había remplazado a la mirada de Elám que ahora veía a la pelirroja.

- Voy por los libros.- sentenció Heka y se levantó para ir a un estante lejano

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Lynn?- preguntó Sheccid extrañada ante el comportamiento de su amiga

- Supongo que es horrible tener que hacer tu tarea con una Slytherin.- dijo la chica regresando su mirada al pergamino

- Y así me afirmabas que esta criatura no era como cualquier Slytherin.- dijo Elám con sarcasmo empeorando las cosas.

- Sabes que no lo es, tu y yo nos llevamos… solo hay que encaminar a estos dos y no dejar que se coman.- dijo Sheccid en broma en respuesta al comentario de la castaña

- Claro… podrían morderse ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa falsa y mucho sarcasmo viendo a Elám

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja al ver aquel comportamiento

- Nada… nunca pasa nada Sheccid, contigo… nada.- contestó la castaña con la mirada de nuevo en el pergamino

- Entonces es con Elám…- dijo la chica tratando de comprender - él es mi novio ¿sabes?, sus asuntos me conciernen.- defendió la pelirroja al castaño cual cabello comenzaba a adquirir un tono rojizo

- Creo que este asunto no nos concierne a ninguna.- finalizó la castaña

Ni Elám, ni Sheccid tenían la más remota idea de el porqué del comportamiento de la chica, solo sabían que todas las buenas intenciones de haber hecho la tarea juntos se habían desvanecido y ahora iba a ser algo muy incomodo… Heka regresó a la mesa con un par de libros que repartió entre los cuatro, ¿acaso eso había sido un gesto de amabilidad? El terminar el ensayo esa misma tarde había significado todo un desafío, entre miradas incomodas, frases sarcásticas y comportamientos extraños el tiempo se había disfrazado de infinito abrumándolos conscientemente.

- Vaya, vaya… si no llegaban en cinco minutos íbamos a dar partida de homicidio.- se burló James cuando vio a su hermana y su cuñado entrar a la sala común de la torre.

- Cállate James, no tengo animo de bromas ahora.- lo calló Elám tirándose al primer lugar libre cercano a ellos que encontró

- Después de todo hacer las tareas con la víbora Malfoy ha resultado todo un fastidio ¿no?- se burló Joshua sin soltar a Anyrel de su abrazo

- Esta vez la víbora no ha sido tan insoportable como su mejor amiga.- apuntó Elám

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Dhamar con interés y haciendo a un lado su ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso"

- Ha sido fastidioso… pero esta vez Lynn se ha exaltado un poco.- se adelantó a hablar Sheccid

- El decir se ha exaltado es poco, casi nos pega y ha balbuceado a tal grado de no dejarnos en claro absolutamente nada de el porqué estaba molesta.- corrigió Elám

- ¿Entonces Heka no ha sido la odiosa?- pregunto muy extrañada Anyrel. Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza

- Es que Elám… eres tan irresistible, que desde que la besaste se ha enamorado de ti.- bromeó James doblándose de la risa. Sheccid le lanzó un cojín a la cara en forma de inconformidad y la mueca de asco no tardó en aparecer por la cara del metamorfomago.

- No digas estupideces James.- se quejó la pelirroja

- Es que, ustedes no vieron su cara, el irresistible Elám ha vuelto loca a la chica.- siguió James

- Claro, Elám puede quedarse con Heka y Sheccid con Dominique, de todas maneras todo queda en familia.

Tras este comentario todos se callaron, el comentario era mucho, molestaba a más de uno y el hecho de que viniera de Efrán le daba más peso. El chico había entrado sin que ellos lo notarán y ahora se encontraba parado a escasos treinta centímetros de donde se hallaban platicando Joshua, Anyrel, Dhamar, Elám y Sheccid, tomado de la mano de Selene.

- Te has pasado Efrán.- dijo Selene a modo de regaño al ver que todos se habían callado de golpe

- No es necesario discutir, todo ha sido una broma, cosa del pasado.- dijo Sheccid levantándose y jalando la mano de Elám - ¿Te parece si vamos a caminar? La luna está preciosa.- pidió jalando al chico y saliendo sin mirar a Efrán ¿Hasta cuando le duraría aquel berrinche?

Poco a poco los chicos fueron desalojando la sala común, se había hecho tarde pero a Efrán el sueño simplemente no le había llegado… el haber sentido tal rechazo en la tarde por parte de todos los que antes eran su familia le daba mil vueltas por la cabeza y se sentía peor que basura. Las cosas no marchaban para nada bien, sentía que jugaba con todos y que todos jugaban con él. Le preocupaba seguir portándose así y lastimar más a los que quería… un claro ejemplo era Selene, siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo y de pronto él la trataba con indiferencia, no se merecía eso, no cuando ella le demostraba cada día quererlo más y más. Lo de Sheccid y Elám debía dejarlo pasar, ya no era sano para nada continuar con el asunto y seguir perdiéndolos, sobretodo seguir perdiendo a su mejor amigo y hermano, aunque no de sangre si de corazón.

-Sea lo que sea que te tenga así Efrán es mejor que vayas de una vez y lo arregles ¿vale?- le dijo Selene que obviamente había sido la única en quedarse con el

-¿A qué te refieres Sel?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido en pelinegro mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de la chica en un intento de distraerla

-No soy tonta Efrán. Quizá no te conozca de toda la vida como la mayoría de ellos pero te conozco desde que entraste a Hogwarts y sé que les extrañas y te hacen falta, en especial She y Elám ¿Por qué diablos no dejas el orgullo de un lado, hablas con ellos y les dices que sientes haberte comportado como un capullo estos días?

-Por que no es tan simple…

-¡Merlín! Efrán ya basta, deja esa actitud, será simple si quieres hacerlo simple si te encierras en tu pesimismo, autocompasión y testarudez entonces si te doy la razón: será lo más difícil del mundo

-Dije demasiadas cosas hirientes Sel

-Lo sé, yo estuve ahí durante algunas- asintió la chica-. He de decir que has sido un reverendo idiota cariño pero tanto Elám como Sheccid te han adorado desde el momento en que nacieron, lo sé de buena fuente, así que…

-¿Tú crees que me perdonen?

-¿Tú les perdonarías?- Efrán lo medito un rato al cabo del cual contesto

-Si, en definitiva

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque… porque son las dos personas a las que más adoro en el mundo después de mis padres- respondió sinceramente el chico-. Elám es más que mi amigo, más que mi primo, es mi hermano. En cuanto a Sheccid… bueno es imposible no adorarla

-Sí, eso es verdad- coincidió Selene con una sonrisa-. Es una chica que sabe darse a querer-. Entonces… ¿Qué harás?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos tu les perdonarías y es obvio que ellos a ti igual. Elám anda bastante alicaído a pesar de todo y She anda más neurótica de lo normal ¿no lo has notado?

-¿En verdad tú crees que me perdonen?- pregunto algo ilusionado el chico Black

-Podría apostártelo- le respondió Selene con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias- exclamo el chico parándose como un resorte y saliendo por el retrato a toda prisa al tiempo que le mandaba un beso a la chica y le gritaba-. Es justo lo que necesitaba te debo una muy grande preciosa

No resulto tan difícil el encontrarlos, en realidad una vez que estuvo fuera en los terrenos de la escuela y dejo sus poderes fluir fue lo más sencillo del mundo hallarlos, lo difícil fue decidirse a interrumpir su plática para entablar el su propia conversación con ellos. Estuvo evaluando durante bastante tiempo las posibilidades mientras permanecía unos cuantos metros alejado de ellos, lo suficiente para que no pudieran verle, y solo fue hasta que noto que comenzaban a caminar de vuelta al castillo cuando se decidió a mostrase ante ellos.

Un resplandor casi dorado centello en la casi total oscuridad en la que se encontraban hundidos los terrenos de Hogwarts y Efrán Black apareció ante Elám y Sheccid quienes se sorprendieron bastante ante este hecho; era demasiado inusual que Efrán efectuará ese tipo de apariciones ya que Jaina se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido pero más extraño aún para los chicos fue el hecho de que lo hiciera en esas circunstancias bajo las que se encontraban ahora mismo. Tanto Elám como Sheccid se dirigieron miradas confusas pero enseguida pararon de caminar con dirección al castillo y esperaron en un silencio tenso para ver cuáles eran las intenciones del pelinegro.

-Hace un rato que quería charlar con vosotros- dejo caer despacio y al pendiente de sus reacciones el chico Black

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto inmediatamente a la defensiva Sheccid.

Efrán soltó un suspiro, no era como si no se lo esperará después de todo, sabía que precisamente seria con ella con quien le costaría más trabajo

-Sobre mi absurdo comportamiento de unas semanas para acá-. Elám no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sintiéndose bastante bien al escuchar las palabras de su primo-. Para empezar quiero pedirles a ambos una disculpa, sé muy bien que he sido un reverendo idiota durante estos últimos días…

-Este último mes dirás- espeto bastante molesta Sheccid; Elám le apretó la mano en un gesto para indicarle que se callara

-Sí, de acuerdo, en este último mes; no sé que me ha pasado. Vamos que ustedes me conocen y saben que yo no suelo ser así y mucho menos cuando se trata de ustedes dos… en especial cuando se trata de ustedes. Siendo sincero me molestaba mucho el hecho de que le mintieran a tío Remus pero como ya me di cuenta de que no es más una mentira no encuentro por que he de seguir molesto además sinceramente ya me harte de estar molesto con ustedes; ni puedo ni quiero seguir estándolo porque realmente me hacen mucha falta… ambos. Así que… ¿me perdonan?

Elám se adelanto inmediatamente demasiado exultante y abrazo bastante emocionado a su primo, no sé podía creer el que Efrán estuviera ahí pidiéndoles disculpas pero tenía que admitir que era lo que había estado esperando con ansías para que todo fuera más que perfecto

-Dudo que haya algo en el mundo que seas capaz de hacer por lo que yo no te perdonaría hermano.

Efrán sonrío, hasta que Elám pronunció esa palabra no se pudo dar cuenta de cuánto extrañaba escucharla. Sin embargo Sheccid seguía inmóvil a unos cuantos pasos de ellos y sin dar muchas muestras de querer moverse de ese lugar

-¿Sheccid?- pregunto esperanzado Elám.

La pelirroja negó lentamente con la cabeza, se concentro pero Efrán adivino sus intenciones y con un rápido movimiento de mano le impidió desaparecerse… eso se arreglaba hoy como diera lugar

-Vale… como quieras- espeto molesta la pelirroja antes de echar a correr rumbo a la oscuridad de los terrenos

-Está bien- dijo Efrán calmadamente mientras detenía con un brazo a su primo que quería salir corriendo tras la chica-. Deja que yo hable con ella ¿sí?

-De acuerdo- admitió Elám-. Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar pero por favor Efrán contrólate ¿vale?

-Te lo prometo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa que confirmaba que volvía a ser el mismo Efrán de siempre-. Tu novia estará junto a ti sana y salva por la mañana, de mejor humor además ya verás, te la devolveré enterita y te prometo Elám que le habré pedido disculpas

-Te creo hermano, bueno me regreso a la Torre y me asegurare de que nuestros prefectos no les pongan un castigo

-Por favor… soy Delegado ¿Por qué habrían de castigarme?-. Elám rió bastante la broma

-Definitivamente… bienvenido. Te veo después

Mientras el castaño daba media vuelta para seguir su camino al colegio, Efrán se dirigió en el sentido contrario; en dirección al bosque, donde estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de en qué parte podría hallar a cierta pelirroja para poder hablar con ella y explicarle TODO. Solo esperaba que ella entendiera las razones que tuvo para comportarse de esa manera y que después de las explicaciones las cosas mejoraran y no lo contrario.

La penumbra del bosque era estremecedora, la oscuridad parecía engullirlo todo y no permitía ver más allá de dos pasos de distancia; cualquiera que no conociera el lugar a la perfección se habría perdido, pero ellos no, conocían ese bosque casi desde siempre, cuando no había más remedio por qué no encontraron niñera y acompañaban a sus padres a Hogwarts siempre se quedaban al cuidado de Hagrid y todas las tardes en el colegio las pasaban en el bosque junto con el guardabosques aprendiendo todos los caminos secretos que él sabía y así fue como aprendieron a amar tanto ese lugar, casi tanto como Hagrid le amaba; pero más aún así fue como aprendieron secretos de el que ni siquiera sus padres llegaron a conocer nunca.

A unos pocos metros de la entrada, casi llegando a ser un kilometro, si torcías hacia la izquierda hasta encontrar un sendero oculto que se dirigía hacia el noroeste y lo seguías llegabas a un claro dentro del bosque que sin importar cuán oscuro estuviera a su alrededor siempre se mantenía iluminado; esa parte del bosque donde se encontraba era muy acogedora en comparación con las demás, la manta de vegetación que la cubría era lo suficientemente suave y confortante como para permitir que alguien se sentara sobre ella, crecían las flores más hermosas que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar y de los árboles emanaban una gran variedad de frutas, estaba llena de los pájaros más extraños y hermosos que seguramente no encontrarías en ningún otro lugar; era definitivamente un remanso de paz en ese bosque oscuro y ahí era precisamente a donde se dirigía Efrán dado que estaba totalmente seguro de que fue precisamente a ese lugar al que se dirigió Sheccid.

Y si, efectivamente, en cuanto Efrán entro a ese claro pudo ver con claridad una melena pelirroja agitándose al viento, la chica se encontraba sentada muy cerca del tronco de un árbol; un cerezo que crecía casi en el centro del lugar y que gracias a la magia siempre se encontraba en flor, tenía las piernas flexionadas y se abrazaba a ellas con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía delicadamente una de las flores del árbol y hacia ese punto dirigía una mirada perdida, estaba tan concentrada que no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor lo cual de momento le concedía una ventaja enorme al pelinegro. Se acerco despacio, consciente de que si se apresuraba el sonido de la hojarasca bajo sus pies le delataría y no quería alertar a la chica antes de tiempo, cuando al fin estuvo frente a ella le hablo con una voz calmada y tratando de impregnar en cada una de sus palabras arrepentimiento.

-Sakura…- susurró Efrán empleando el nombre japonés para la flor del cerezo-. Siempre ha sido una de tus flores favoritas

Sheccid levantó la vista y suspiro un tanto derrotada un tanto fastidiada, era de esperarse que él fuera capaz de encontrarla después de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Efrán?- pregunto la chica en un tono un poco más calmado del que había empleado con él hacia unos minutos

-Ya lo he dicho, disculparme

-Ajá- contesto la chica recelosa-. Y se puede saber a qué debemos tu repentino cambio de opinión Efrán

-Es un infierno- se limito a contestar el chico alzando los hombros para después agacharse para quedar a la altura de ella… quería verle directamente a los ojos cuando tuviera que contestar su siguiente pregunta ya que estaba muy seguro de cual sería

-¿Qué cosa es un infierno?

-La vida sin ti… sin ustedes, la vida sin ti y Elám es un infierno que no estoy dispuesto a soportar más Sheccid ¿entiendes?

La pelirroja tuvo que reprimir un suspiro; si, claro que entendía, lo entendía mucho más de lo que él podría pensar… lo entendía a la perfección. Pero aún así habían pasado demasiadas cosas y ella no estaba segura de si podría perdonar tan fácil cuando el chico que tenía enfrente le había herido de diversas formas en los últimos días

-No lo sé Efrán, últimamente parece que tus palabras no van acorde con tus acciones así que concédeme el beneficio de la duda, me lo merezco

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Me creerías si te digo que jamás fue mi intención herirte? Me arrepentí de cada palabra que pronuncie contra ti en el mismo instante en que estas salieron de mi boca pero me conoces Sheccid, a veces soy tan impulsivo que ni siquiera noto cuando estoy metiendo la pata

-Eres hijo de Sirius después de todo- comentó lacónica la chica

-Eso tiene un punto a mi favor entonces- dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora que era casi imposible de resistir-. Porque al igual que Sirius te adoro con toda el alma. Así que por favor ¿me perdonas? Nunca debí de decir todas esas cosas horribles de ti pequeña, y me arrepiento aún más de las cosas que dije que te ofendieron pero te pido que por favor me entiendes, eran momentos difíciles para mí y me deje llevar, cosa que no debí y de la que me arrepiento. Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero te prometo que jamás volverá a ocurrir algo así en el futuro ¿vale? Espero que aún creas lo suficiente en mí como para que mi promesa tenga peso… ¿Me perdonarás Sheccid?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me hiciste mucho daño Efrán, en los momentos cuando más te necesite tú te volviste en mi contra y me hiciste sufrir; por ti he pasado los peores momentos de mi vida ¡¿entiendes? Los peores… ¿Qué diablos te hice para merecerme eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no pudiste apoyarme como lo habías hecho toda la vida? ¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta de que estaba más confundida que nunca? ¿No te diste cuenta de que te necesitaba a mi lado?- con cada palabra que pronunciaba la chica era como si una daga se fuera clavando lentamente y cada vez con mayor profundidad en el corazón de Efrán, no soportaba saber que le había herido tanto, no a ella-. Y aún así pensando en todo eso probablemente sea la persona más idiota y masoquista que podrías encontrar…

-Puedo explicarte Sheccid. Por favor déjame explicarte- rogo el chico-. Sé que eso no borrará las cosas pero al menos te hará entender, quiero que entiendas

-No Efrán, no quiero tu explicación, no quiero saber qué es lo que me dirás por que probablemente te hice algo muy malo para que me tratarás así y no soportaría saber que te herí hasta tal grado para merecer tu desprecio…

-Nunca te desprecié… jamás- interrumpió el pelinegro

-… así que no necesito de tus explicaciones- siguió la chica como si no hubiera sido interrumpida-. Si, quizá sea tonta por decir esto pero… aún tengo la suficiente fe en ti como para creer en tu promesa. Además sé que esto haría muy feliz a Elám, haría feliz a mucha gente y siendo honesta también yo ya me harte de estar peleando todo el tiempo… así que te perdono pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?- pregunto rápidamente el chico

-Que tú me perdones a mí también

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte linda. Pero si tú sientes que así es entonces sí, te perdono Sheccid

-En ese caso será mejor que regresemos a la torre- dejo caer la chica mientras dejaba que una sonrisa adornara su rostro-. ¿Ya me dejarás aparecerme o me torturarás haciendo que camine de vuelta?- pregunto pícaramente dejando ver que todo quedaba en el olvido. Efrán sonrió, quizá lo mejor había sido que ella no le hubiera dejado dar las explicaciones

-No… no te dejare aparecerte- contesto con la misma sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella-. Haré algo mucho mejor…- la tomo en brazos y la expresión de Sheccid cambio a una de auténtica sorpresa cuando entendió lo que iba a hacer

-Tía Jaina te matará- dijo divertida

-Ya he roto las reglas esta noche después de todo- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros en un gesto de despreocupación-. Una vez más no hará la diferencia; además no me subestimes, hace mucho que aprendí como hacer que mi madre no se entere de mis pequeñas "infracciones" a sus reglas

-Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre pones tantos reparos?

-Después de todo es mi madre, he de hacerle el mayor caso posible independientemente de si ella se entera de lo que hago o no ¿no crees?

Ese fue el último sonido que la chica escuchó antes de sentir como se desmaterializaba y se hacia una sola con el aire, mientras viajaban por esa suave y refrescante brisa hacia el castillo (cortesía de los inusuales poderes de Efrán) no puedo evitar pensar en algún recóndito lugar de su mente que ahora sí todo era inusual y extrañamente perfecto… en algún extraño sentido pero lo era.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Gryffindor vs Ravenclawn **

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas_

_cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina_

_y la paciencia con la que me escuchas_

_y la convicción con la que siempre luchas_

_como me llenas como me liberas_

_quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer (Que me alcance le vida/Sin Bandera)_

Era un día frío, muy frío, un viento helado azotaba quemando a los miles de rostros ahí reunidos, y aún así todos y cada uno de ellos lucían radiantes y emocionados, tanto como un evento de aquellos se merecía.

Era el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, y el ambiente se sentía un tanto excitado, lo importante era el juego, por supuesto, pero a nadie se le escapaba la mala relación que llevaban algunos de sus integrantes, muy en especial las más importantes de la partida, las que definían el marcador final... las buscadoras: McAllister y Potter, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor...por primera vez algo en esas casas era tan opuesto como el agua y el aceite.

-¡Vamos chicos!¡Este debe ser nuestro día!- gritaba entusiasmado un pelinegro- Elám… Efrán, ahora que todo marcha a la perfección entre vosotros… ¡Deben ser el mejor dúo de golpeadores en todo el mundo mágico!

Los reconciliados amigos tenían una mirada llena de emoción y asintieron fervorosamente, Potter seguía con sus palabras de aliento, los vestidores se sentían tensos de tanta energía contenida en los miembros del equipo auriescarlata.

-Y tú, Josh- dirigió un dedo acusador a su pelirrojo primo- recuerda: una sola mirada dirigida a la tribuna es equivalente a una quaffle pasando por nuestros aros, ¿entendido? Procura mantenerte en el partido… nada de tribunas, ¿ok?

-Vale tío, no seas pesado ¬¬ hay tanta gente que…¡imposible verlaaaa!

-¡Basta! Elisha, Sel, son los portadores de los goles, ¡No dejen que esos pollos les superen! ¡Son la elite del deporte en Hogwarts! ¿Entendieron? ¡Háganlo lo mejor posible!

-¡Cuenta con ello James!

-¡Entendido señor!

James les miró satisfecho, y se dirigió a la pieza reina del partido:

-Enana…por favor- le miró suplicante- sos…

-La pieza clave- su hermana le miró con suficiencia- lo sé… ni de broma, escuchaste hermano, ni de broma esa Jazielita me ganara ni hoy ni nunca, esa bruja…. quedará ridículamente desplumada ante su casa… y ante mi.- un fuego peligroso brilló en su mirada-Sobre mi cadáver antes que Ravenclaw gane con esa zorra en el mismo puesto que yo…. una Potter de buscadora es mil veces mejor que billones de esas ratas en el equipo contrario… chicos- se dirigió a todos con fuerza- este partido…¡ES NUESTRO!

Y apoyada por todos salió encabezando una fila india, incompleta por tres chicos atrasados… Uno miraba bobamente por donde la pelirroja había salido, el otro no reflejaba más que sorpresa y el último… irradiaba orgullo:

-Esa es mi hermana

-Tío, te quitó el puesto de capitán por hoy- se burló el metamorfomago.

-Está encendida- terció un pelinegro- eso es peligroso para cualquiera…

-Es una Potter- comentó el ojiverde todavía con el orgullo saliéndose en cada sílaba pronunciada.- no esperaba menos…

Y los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del campo, donde se unieron a su equipo. Efrán y Elám apoyaron suavemente sus manos en ambos hombros de Sheccid:

-Suerte preciosa- le deseó su novio y ella sonrió cálidamente… pero el cosquilleo que le producía el otro tacto la dejaba fuera de lugar

-Suerte Sheccid- intentó no mirarlo, eso la descolocaba más- acaba con esa escoba emplumada…

No puedo evitarlo, soltó la carcajada y le miró, el pelinegro le devolvía una cálida sonrisa, esas que había extrañado tanto a pesar de todo… solo reaccionó cuando una mano ajena a la escena , tomó la otra mano de su amigo "recuperado"…Selene.

-Suerte Efrán- le oyó decir y ella ya tenía la vista al frente, no tenía pensado querer ver más muestras de afecto. Concentró su visión en el terreno de juego… hacía un tiempo difícil… el aire le quemaba la piel del rostro, eso complicaría su vuelo, pero su determinación de hierro le podía más… tenía que demostrarle al colegio entero quién era Jaziel McAllister ante Sheccid Potter: NADA.

Al salir al campo, atronadores aplausos sonaron por doquier, todos esperaban ese juego, todos querían ver como un equipo aplastaba al otro, porque una cosa era definitiva, teniendo a las buscadoras que tenían, ese partido, era la misma guerra.

Una brisa helada les volvió a cortar la respiración, pero todos se sentían extrañamente vivos y con inmensas ganas de empezar ese partido. Una pelirroja plantó, con gesto elegante, su escoba en el piso y tomando una banda elástica sujetó sus graciosos rizos en una alta cola; después acomodó sus guantes, y demás protecciones. Las telas levemente ligeras se adherían a su cuerpo como abrazándola, y no sintió frío.

Más allá un chico de intensa mirada y cabellera tan oscura como una noche sin luna no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era tan extraño volver a estar así… no quería arruinarlo de nuevo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y sintió a ambos lados la presencia de las otras personas más importantes para él, sus amigos, primos y hermanos: Elám, James y Joshua. Éstos se dirigieron miradas cómplices, sabían que hacían un perfecto equipo… todos ellos eran lo mejor de lo mejor en materia deportiva y en cualquier otra, porque eran mucho más que un equipo de Quidditch.

-¡Buenos días !- se escuchó la amplificada voz de Rocío por todo el terreno y sus compañeros leones la reconocieron en seguida. Sheccid sonrió al igual que Joshua, sabían perfectamente que los comentarios no serían muy imparciales….y mucho más porque a Chío tampoco le caía bien la Barbie plastificada buscadora de Ravenclaw.

Muchos más aplausos sonaron esta vez, acompañados de estruendosos silbidos y gritos. Las tribunas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban encendidas, gritaban eufóricas a sus respectivos equipos, ese partido podría dar pauta a que los Gryffindor's perdieran la copa por puntos…. las águilas de bronce no eran malas jugando, había qué aceptarlo.

Los jugadores de cada conjunto sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, de verdad no hacía nada de frío… y pronto quedaron a la par, ambos a la entrada del recinto deportivo. Jaziel le dirigió una envenenada mirada a Sheccid quien se limitó a sonreírle burlonamente.

-Suerte pelirroja de quinta- le escupió la rubia a su ex "cuñada".

-Nena- se rió la aludida con sorna- suerte para ti… después de esto Ravenclaw no podrá más que verte como la escoria que eres.

La potente voz de Rocío se hizo escuchar de nuevo por el aire:

-¡El primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch está a punto de comenzar! Recibamos a ambos equipos, el primero de ellos….¡Las águilas de Ravenclaw!- los aplausos por parte de la tribuna azul resonó por todos lados, acompañados por algunos Hufflepuff y varios Slytherin renuentes a apoyar a sus eternos rivales. – Weasley, Call, Jordan, Cresswell, McKinnon, Savage yyyyyyy McAllister…. esperemos que ésta última juegue decentemente.

Siete manchones azules pasaron rayando el cielo nublado, todos dispuestos a tomar sus lugares aéreos y dar batalla hasta quedar sin aliento. Jaziel murmuró una maldición contra la comentarista quien sonreía ufanamente a pesar del regaño que recibía por parte de la profesora Ginny. Joshua se sintió más que orgulloso de tener a una amiga como ella comentando, no, dando, cómo él mismo llamaba: "puntos de vista diferentes, objetiva y justamente aplicados en un partido".

-¡Y ahora reciban, cómo nooooo! ¡A los leones dorados de Gryffindor! El mejor equipo de Quidditch en Hogwarts ¡desde los tiempos de sus mismísimos abuelos! – la tribuna auriescarlata no paraba de chiflar y saltar entusiasmados.

Joshua aprovechó para dirigir una fugaz mirada hacia ese lugar que se le tenía prohibido durante el partido… y se dio cuenta que no era el único analizando asiento por asiento, su primo James también parecía haber perdido algo… y de pronto ambos lo encontraron: sentadas, juntas, ataviadas de pies a cabeza con los colores de su casa y apoyándolos indudablemente: Murtagh y Longbottom hacían una mezcla explosiva entre las demás chicas que, obviamente, también les apoyaban. Pero a él, y estaba seguro que a su primo tampoco, le importaban en lo absoluto.

Sonriendo con suficiencia se preparó para salir despedido al aire, no había mejor afiche de buena suerte que ella sentada entre un tumulto de gente aguantando todo por verlo…y él solo pensaba dejarse ver ganando ese partido. La voz de su amiga se hizo escuchar de nuevo gritando sus nombres, con unos cuantos comentarios extras:

-Reciban a los chicos, y chicas- enfatizó mirando a sus amigas postradas todavía en el suelo del campo-, más codiciados del colegio- los gritos de las féminas no pudieron sonar más de acuerdo, y los chiflidos de los chicos parecían apoyar el comentario.

Desde su butaca, un atractivo rubio slytheriano miraba con recelo a quienes intentaban siquiera dirigirle una sola mirada a la buscadora de cierto equipo. A su lado una castaña miro resignada para otro lado y una rubia no paraba de hacer muecas, como si aquello fuese lo peor por lo que pasaba. Conscientemente estaba de acuerdo con lo de los "chicos codiciados".

-Con ustedes Potter, Weasley, Black, Lupin, Thomas, Strong ¡yyyyyyyyy Sheccid Potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ambos equipos ya se encontraban volando y solo la aparición del árbitro oficial les hizo centrar su atención a las instrucciones y reglas a las que estaban atenidos. Jaziel parecía decidida a matar con la mirada a cierta chica miembro de la familia Potter.

-Muy bien chicos…quiero, no, queremos un juego limpio- aclaro Ronald Weasley mirando fijamente a las buscadoras de ambos conjuntos- con lo mejor de cada uno. Bien….listos….¡YA!

Y recibiendo una mirada asertiva por parte de sus alumnos, el pelirrojo padre de Joshua alzó la quaffle con un brazo y la lanzó fuertemente mientras hacía sonar un silbato; con la varita en alto apunto al cofre donde se encontraban las tres pelotas faltantes y en un movimiento éstas quedaron libres de sus ataduras, dando inicio al verdadero partido.

-¡ Y comienza el partido!- gritó emocionada Rocío- ¡vamos leones!

La afición siguió apoyando a sus equipos, diversos coros de canciones y porras se hacían escuchar a través de semejante estruendo. Y todos tomaron sus posiciones.

Altaír fue directamente a posicionarse frente a los aros de Ravenclaw, defendiéndolos y haciendo gala de una exquisita mezcla entre elegancia, destreza y habilidades que solo una hija de un Weasley y una media veela podían tener. En cambio Joshua fue al extremo contrario de la cancha para cumplir con el mismo papel de guardián, pero con infinitas mejoras, y no era por despreciar a su prima ni parecer arrogante… pero él era mucho mejor que Altaír, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Sheccid se dispuso a buscar la pequeña pelota dorada ínfimamente rápida, ella había sacado esa maravillosa vista que dotaba a todo buen buscador, era hija indiscutible de Harry Potter, y ese partido era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de demostrarlo. Sin embargo, no la veía por ningún lado. Se mantuvo a media altura tratando de alejarse del barullo que provocaban las bludgers "asesinas" y la quaffle por la que todos los cazadores peleaban.

Desvió un poco su vista a estas escenas de acción y se sintió admirada de las destrezas que su hermano tenía en ese puesto, defendía como un verdadero león la pelota carmín y volaba mucho mejor que nadie.

-Y la quaffle está en posesión de James Potter, ¡Cómo vuela este tío! ¿Está mirando profesor Potter? ¿No es increíble?- ciertamente desde su asiento, Harry miraba con infinito orgullo a sus dos hijos y sonreía, omitiendo las palabras de Ginny de no mostrar favoritismo alguno… era imposible, eran sus hijos jugando al mejor deporte del universo.

-Tranquila cariño- trataba de calmarla el ahora profesor de DCAO- solo disfruta, ¡Son fenomenales! Espero que Sheccid encuentre pronto la snitch.

-Harry…

-Él tiene razón Ginny, disfruta, ¡Efrán es genial! Hace una mancuerna estupenda con Elám, ¿has visto Remus?- al lado del animago, un profesor de castaño cabello asentía con el mismo brillo de orgullo en su mirada, el mismo con el cual la mayoría de los ahí presentes no podían evitar mirar a sus descendientes.

-Y Savage trata de derribar a Potter con un acertado bludgeraso pero ¡Ohhhhhhh!- Rocío soltó un gritito- ¡Tiene que hacer más contra los golpeadores de Gryffindor! Black desvió con evidente maestría su jugada, y la bludger pasa por el bate de Lupin derribando a Jordan, el otro cazador de Ravenclaw ¡Ese dúo es fenomenal!

Sheccid no pudo más que sonreír más abiertamente y con gran afecto, ese dúo era incomparable, e irremplazable. Logró ver a Sirius en la tribuna de profesores haciendo gestos efusivos con los brazos, echó a reír de nuevo y comenzó una nueva ronda.

-Potter va directo a los aros de los pajarracos… lo siento profesora, de los Ravenclaw, se acerca, Call trata de impactarlo con la bludger pero Potter lo evita con una elaborada pirueta, ¡Siempre he dicho que ese tío es el mejor en la escoba! ¡Y va… ya casi lo tiene! ¡OH no! McKinnon se le acerca con el bate preparado y le lanza una potente bludger ¡Pero no contaba con Black que ha desviado esa pelota! ¡No señor! ¡Bien hecho Efrán! Ahora Potter tiene la ventaja y…. ¡ANOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_-Lo siento primita_ – se disculpó con la mirada a una molesta Altaír.

-10 - 0 favor ¡Gryffindor! ¡Eso leones!- La pelirroja dirigió otra mirada al campo pero nada, a decir por la actitud de su rival, tampoco había rastro de la snitch dorada.

-¡Eso estuvo genial Efrán!- le felicitó un chico que ahora llevaba un explosivo rojo por color de cabello.

-Somos geniales Elám- le sonrió con suficiencia el pelinegro.

Desde luego el inicio del partido fue intenso, pero los Ravenclaw's eran duros de roer y daban lo mejor de sí, eso se notó a los casi 15 minutos de partido en donde ya llevaban un marcador de 30 – 20 favor Gryffindor. Sheccid seguía sin divisar la diminuta pelota causa de sus resquebrajos de cabeza hasta ahora, no podía permitir más puntos, la ventaja la debían llevar ellos.

-Y Jordan tiene la quaffle, la pasa a Call y… ¡Eso estuvo cerca!- una bludger lanzada por el chico Lupin casi derriba a Call de su escoba- pero Call sigue adelante, evade a Sel, ya, ya, a Strong entonces y… ¡Vamos Josh! ¡Páralaaaaaaaa! ¡Eso es! ¡Ese es un buen guardián! ¿Vio con qué parada se lució, profesor Weasley? ¡Soberbio!- ni que decir que el árbitro estaba más que satisfecho, pero seguía vigilando, esas dos chicas eran su prioridad.

-Y Thomas tiene ahora la quaffle, se dirige rápidamente a los aros enemigos y McKinnon trata de pararlo de nuevo, luego le llega Cresswell para quitarle la pelota pero a tiempo la pasa a Strong ¡Vamos Sel!

La chica Potter sin embargo seguía preocupada, de verdad no había rastro de la snitch y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues el tiempo corría y el marcador avanzaba… llegó a un punto crítico en el que Gryffindor ganaba por 90 puntos a Ravenclaw, mientras éstos solo contaban con 30, y fue cuando los jugadores del uniforme azul eléctrico comenzaron a ponerse peligrosos.

Los cazadores se volvieron más agresivos, Call de Ravenclaw no tenía piedad contra Sele e y en una de esas casi la derriba, gesto desapercibido por Ron que en ese momento esquivaba una enloquecida bludger.

-¡Falta señor árbitro!- gritaba furiosa Rocío.

Sin embargo, Efrán salió de sabe dios donde y apunto con saña a donde estaba el aludido cazador de Ravenclaw.

-¡No te metas con ella estúpido!- le gritó mientras lanzaba la bludger contra Call, quien le sostenía la mirada desafiante.- ¿Sel estás bien?- la chica solo respiro profundo y, una vez acomodada en su escoba, se dirigió al campo de batalla nuevamente.

-¿Está bien, Efrán?- preguntó Sheccid preocupada.

-Todo bien She, ¿y tú?

-Ni rastro de la maldita snitch!

-Tranquila nena- le dijo para tranquilizarla y acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas. Los dos sintieron un curioso cosquilleo y Sheccid se aparto bruscamente para seguir en su labor de buscadora.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Recibiendo consuelos que no son de tu noviecito Potter?- soltó burlonamente Jaziel pasando por su lado.

-Cállate bruja- y realizando una maniobra de distracción, le hizo creer a Jaziel que había visto la snitch. La rubia salió disparada tras de ella, y mientras se anotaba un tanto más favor Gryffindor, Sheccid de verdad la vio… justo dentro del área de gol de Ravenclaw se encontraba la diminuta bola dorada, revoloteando alrededor de su prima Altaír.- ¡Maldición!

Aceleró el vuelo y pasó rozando a Elám y a otro golpeador de Ravenclaw, sintió el corazón en la garganta y se fijo una imagen mental: ella quitándole la snitch a esa maldita zorra rabiosa a la que tanto odiaba, y sonrió maliciosamente justo al ir llegando la dorada pieza cambió de rumbo y la perdió de nuevo.

-¿Cierto que Black te desconcentra?

-Deja de fastidiar McAllister, que tú no eres ni capaz de encontrarla- y dicho esto se alejo de nuevo. No podía ignorar el hecho de que la rubia desabrida volaba muy rápido, pero seguía teniendo el cerebro colapsado.

El partido se estaba llenando de faltas, la mayoría en contra de los leones y la otra parte ocasionada por el hecho de que éstos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Estos tíos se están poniendo pesados- se quejaba Efrán lanzando por vigésima vez una bludger loca que atentaba contra el bienestar de sus compañeros.

-Sí… pero si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán- declaró Elám con voz peligrosa. Los de mayor riesgo en su equipo eran las dos únicas mujeres con las que contaban: Sheccid y Selene, y ellos debían defenderlas.

-Y Thomas va contra los aros de las águilas y….¡Ooh poco! ¡Weasley hizo una estupenda parada! - Los vítores no se hicieron esperar por parte de los Ravenclaw, sin embargo había muchas personas nerviosas entre la multitud.

-Esto no pinta bien Dhamar- chillaba nerviosa una castaña- ¡Se están poniendo muy pesados! ¡Y ni la snitch casi no se deja ver!

-Tranquila Any, tranquila…. esto ya terminará, y- la rubia se quedó a media frase porque su acompañante había soltado un gritito de terror y dirigió su mirada hacia donde la de Murtagh apuntaba, y lo vio: una bludger había impactado de lleno en el brazo izquierdo de Joshua, falta evidente, porque la bludger la había lanzado McKinnon con toda la intención de hacerle daño, no de desviar alguna jugada.

-¡Joshua!

-Está bien, tranquila…¡Diablos She! ¡Termina con esto de una vez!- se lamentaba Dhamar mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Los abucheos por parte de los Slytherins eran sonoros, y le imprimían una mayor tensión a ese juego. Era la eterna rivalidad jamás olvidada, después de todo.

-Son unos cerdos- soltaba enfurecido James al lado de Efrán y Elám.

-Se están poniendo pesaditos desde hace rato Jamie- soltó con sorna Efrán.

-Solo espero que la enana de por terminado esto… ¡Maldición!- se quejó aún más al notar frías gotitas empapar su cara- ¡Llueve!

Más abajo, Sheccid luchaba por encontrar de nuevo la snitch, esquivó el vuelo de Jordan, ¡Demonios! De verdad parecían con intensión de matarlos ¡Y esa estúpida muñeca barata no ayudaba en nada! Ya habían lastimado a Joshua, aunque él insistiera en que estaba bien, hacía no tanto casi derriban a Efrán, y a Selene casi le parten la cabeza un par de veces….

Y fue cuando divisó a Jaziel casi a un cuarto de campo de dónde ella estaba, dirigirse velozmente a sus aros de gol, y ella rezó por llegar antes de que esa víbora atrapara a la snitch, si la tenía…perdían por puntos, solo llevaban 120. Sintió frías gotas caerle por la espalda… En la distracción, Ravenclaw anotó otros dos más, iban 120 – 50

-¡Miren! ¡Sheccid la ha visto!

-Corrección Elám…va detrás de Jaziel que la ha visto- agregó Efrán y pareció que todo se ponía en cámara lenta:

Jaziel pasó al lado de su compañero Savage y, quitándole el bate, golpeo con fuerza la primera pelota que se le cruzó, una bludger por supuesto, contra su pelirroja contrincante… la snitch debía ser para ella, no podía ser humillada a tal grado de perder contra esa maldita Potter.

Los ojos de Sheccid se abrieron por la sorpresa y no supo qué hacer, los reflejos le habían fallado…veía fijamente a la oscura, fría y mojada pelota que iba contra ella, y por otro lado la visión de Jaziel yendo por la snitch le sobrecogió aún más el estómago.

-¡SHECCID CUIDADO!- gritó con espanto Dominique desde su tribuna, y aunque todos los Slytherin parecían felices, él claramente era un excepción, lo más frustrante era saber que esa advertencia había sido prácticamente insonora para la chica.

-¡Si le da en la cara se la destroza!- se escuchó decir a alguien.

Dhamar y Anyrel perdieron el sentido del tiempo y la respiración; en la tribuna de los maestros Harry y Ginny, acompañados por Sirius, Remus y Jaina, se pararon como resortes de sus asientos, pero ninguno reaccionaba, esa jugada había sido tan sucia como imprevisible. James se quedó estático, mudo de horror, Elám no pudo hacer nada al principio pero pronto se echó a volar, sabía que no llegaría, la velocidad de esa pelota era imposible de parar sin resultar con un hueso roto. Ron tardó en sacar su varita de la túnica y pasó:

Efrán se deshizo en un tenue resplandor dorado, opacado por los relámpagos que ya se venían, pareció un solo flashazo más en el cielo, sin embargo sus padres supieron qué pasaba y ante el mudo asombro de todo el campo, reapareció justo al lado de Sheccid, con tiempo apenas para abrazarla y recibir el impacto de la bludger en el brazo derecho.

Un alarido de dolor fue lo primero que se escuchó, después de eso, un estruendoso relámpago iluminó la tétrica escena, los rostros horrorizados de los presentes y un agudo sonido proveniente del silbato del árbitro: tiempo fuera.

La expresión en la cara de Sheccid era indescifrable, solo podía mirar el obscuro cabello que caía por su hombro derecho, sabía perfectamente de quién era… y qué había pasado: había sentido perfectamente cómo alguien la abrazó, y después la bludger les impactó tirándolos de la escoba, cayendo así al suelo, contuvo el llanto y sin embargo las lágrimas corrieron al dar la vuelta con cuidado y toparse con la cara de Efrán, totalmente desfigurada en una mueca de intenso dolor.

Pidió ayuda, sin embargo no fue necesario pues Ron había llegado a su lado y examinaba a Efrán con sumo cuidado, pero éste no dejaba contener gritos. Pronto pudo ver a sus compañeros de equipo a su lado, James la examinaba desenfrenado y ella se cansó de decirle que estaba bien… el afectado era Efrán y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. El impacto había sido horrible y no quería imaginar qué pudo haberle provocado a su amigo. Elám también se unió a su inspección, pero ella no se los permitió… vio a Sirius llegar junto a Jaina y examinar también a su hijo. Todo parecía mudo, no escuchaba nada… sentía un acreciente furia en su interior, vio aparecer una camilla y a Efrán ser trasladado en ella… pronto empezó a distinguir los ruidos, todo era un hervidero de murmullos y gritos… miraba todo borroso y en otro extremo logró divisar a la única culpable de todo: Jaziel McAllister

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ SUCEDE CONTIGO? ¡PUDISTE MATARNOS!- la furia era perceptible en todo a su alrededor, la rubia sin embargo no mostraba signo alguno de arrepentimiento- ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡MUÉRETEEEE!

Y solo los brazos de Elám la detuvieron, pero era imposible que Sheccid se calmara, lloraba de rabia y quería matar a la estúpida parada a unos metros de ahí… le arrancaría el cuello. De verdad todo se le hacía irreal, no escuchaba bien… solo atendió cuando Ron dio instrucciones de que el partido podía continuar, sin un golpeador para Gryffindor, pero los leones querían la revancha… y eso tendrían.

Antes de despegar, Sheccid vio a su hermano dirigirse a Jaziel y tomarla de ambos brazos, ruda y enérgicamente:

-¡Eres una inconsciente! ¡Pudiste lastimarla! ¡Eres lo peor Jaziel!–. Bramó James contra la chica, quién ahora sí se veía afectada- Después de esto espero no toparme contigo nunca más o no respondo ¡No te nos acerques!- y fúrico, la soltó, dejándola aturdida y dolida, las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro.

El juego reinició y Sheccid solo quería que terminara para ir corriendo a ver a Efrán, nada le importaba más en ese momento. Joshua hacía perfectamente su papel, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Marcaron el penalti impuesto por su profesor, ahora árbitro, y siguieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo y Sheccid había localizado la snitch, Jaziel seguía plantándole batalla, estaba más fiera que nunca, pero Sheccid solo quería matarla… aunque no tenía tiempo, fue velozmente por la snitch mientras Gryffindor anotaba otro tanto (130 – 50), Jaziel iba a su lado, se sentían hombro con hombro… y la furia se sintió de nuevo en el interior de la pelirroja… aceleró, y aceleró, estiró su brazo lo más que podía, abrió los dedos… sintió la delgada y fría mano de Jaziel intentando quitarla de en medio… y con un último esfuerzo, sintió sus agarrotados dedos encerrar a aquella maldita pelota que tanto le había costado…

El triunfo no le supo a nada…el grito de Rocío le pasó desapercibido, el pitido final del silbato igual, ella solo aterrizó, tiró la snitch al suelo, junto con su escoba y se dirigió a todo correr al interior del castillo, ignorando las voces de sus compañeros que la llamaban a gritos.

Dolía…

Mucho…

Sin duda era uno de los dolores más atroces que había sentido en la vida…

Sin embargo… no era el peor, no… el peor dolor lo había sentido hacia un par de meses y solo había remitido el mes pasado cuando decidió sacrificar… mmm… vale, quizá sacrificar no sea la palabra, digamos mejor… mmm… dejar pasar ciertas cosas con tal de volver a estar bien con las dos personas que eran muy importantes para él. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué la enfermera no podía apurarse en llevar la poción para el dolor? Aunque tenía que admitir que ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que estaría sintiendo de ser otra persona quien ocupara esa cama… vale, no era tan terrible, podía soportarlo, al menos no era ella la que se encontraba ahí… era un gran alivio.

Ni siquiera lo recordaba con claridad, no supo cuando lo decidió, sabía que no debía haberlo hecho pero sin duda su madre le pasaría esa "pequeña infracción" ¿verdad? Ya se les ocurriría algo para explicar el por qué de lo ocurrido. En ese momento no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, lo único que podía pasar por su mente era "No, por favor, a ella no"; su cuerpo tomo el control de su mente y lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba cayendo abrazando a la pelirroja pero en cuanto fue consciente de eso no pudo evitar que una oleada de alivio se apoderara de él, los gritos que salían de su boca se le hacían lejanos y extraños… a decir verdad ni siquiera entendía bien de donde venían porque todo lo que importaba era que ella estaba bien, lo había logrado: llego a tiempo

Cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de dejar de pensar en el dolor que le ocasionaba la herida en el hombro y de repente lo sintió… un dulce aroma a fresas le llenaba la nariz y el dolor en el brazo se sentía considerablemente menos al sentir ese cálido tacto sobre él; espanto los pensamientos que luchaban por apoderarse de su mente… sabía que estaban mal y que no debían de situarse ahí ni por un segundo pero aún así cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar que un dejo de ilusión se viera en ellos. Y si, efectivamente, ahí estaba una cabellera pelirroja nublando su mirada

-No deberías de hacer eso- dijo el chico lo más calmado que pudo; sin embargo, no puedo evitar que el dolor se notará en su voz por lo que Sheccid se tenso-. Acabas de desgastarte jugando

-De no ser por ti seria yo la que estaría en esta cama y en muchas peores condiciones- murmuro la chica aun abrazándole recostada sobre su pecho, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y se notaba que lloraba en su voz resquebrajada lo que hizo que a Efrán se le oprimiera el corazón

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto más que preocupado y olvidándose del dolor que le ocasionaba la herida mientras trataba de pasarle el brazo alrededor de la cintura-. ¿Te has lastimado? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo que por qué lloro? ¡De rabia! Elám no me dejo irme encima de la estúpida esa, le iba a dar una paliza Efrán ¡Te lo juro! Pero Elám no me dejo y luego tío Ron pito para que iniciará el encuentro de nuevo y no pude botarla de su escoba como planeaba hacer si se me presentaba la oportunidad… ¡Nunca le había odiado tanto como ahora! ¡Es una arpía, maldita, no merece el uniforme que porta! Ah, pero ya verá, personalmente me encargare de que pague esta ya verás… lo lamentara

Efrán no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar las explicaciones de la chica, aunque después se arrepintió por qué sintió un dolor agudo a la altura de donde se encontraba su brazo… Sheccid le había dado un ligero golpe en él y lo veía entre crispada y furiosa… lamento que el abrazo hubiera acabado y supo que sin duda ahora le tocaba una ronda de gritos… que efectivamente no tardaron en llegar

-¡EFRAN ÍZAR BLACK WITTER! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE TE HACE TAN GRACIOSO, EH? ¡YO MURIENDO DE PREOCUPACION POR TI Y TU RIENDOTE EN MI CARA!- el pelinegro se quedo con la boca abierta por la afirmación de la primera frase y perdió la capacidad del habla por unos momentos así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir aguantando el regaño de la pelirroja-. VINE CORRIENDO A VER COMO ESTABAS EN CUANTO ACABO EL PARTIDO Y ASI LO AGRADECES, ERES…

-¿De verdad estabas preocupada por mi?- la voz de Efrán hizo que Sheccid cerrara la boca increíblemente… ¿Qué era esa chispa que logro vislumbrar en su mirada?

-Por supuesto que estaba preocupada por ti- contesto ya sin gritar la chica-. Muerta de miedo, me has dado un susto de muerte Efrán. Y lo que hiciste…

-No me arrepiento, fue sin dudar- le dijo el pelinegro sabiendo a lo que se refería

-Y te lo agradezco de todo corazón pero… ¡Merlín! Efrán todos lo vieron, no te dejaran en paz con las preguntas

-Eso no importa, lo único verdaderamente importante es que tu estas bien- dijo el chico mientras le tomaba una mano con el brazo bueno; Sheccid sintió una corriente recorriéndole la piel, pero antes de que pudiera sentir algo más ruidos de pasos llegaron desde el corredor y como bólidos, sin que la enfermera pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, entraron por la puerta Elám, Joshua, Selene, James y Assaf.

Elám y Selene se acercaron rápidamente a la cama nada más entrar por la puerta, sus rostros estaban impregnados de preocupación por lo que ambos pasaron por alto la forma en la que hallaron a Sheccid y Efrán; aunque en el rostro de Elám logro vislumbrarse por un pequeño segundo cierto gesto de desconcierto sustituido por uno de entendimiento que a su vez fue reemplazado por el de angustia. Pisándoles los talones venían James, Assaf y Joshua por cuyas caras también se lograba vislumbrar el gesto de preocupación, todos aun se encontraban con las ropas del uniforme de Quidditch y chorreando agua a causa de la lluvia que los había sorprendido en el terreno de juego. Todos rodearon la cama y al tiempo que Selene se acercaba Sheccid se levanto y permaneció de pie junto a la cabecera donde se le reunió Elám, quien automáticamente la tomo de la mano.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Me puedes decir en qué diablos pensabas? ¿No es grave verdad? ¿Te duele mucho?- las palabras salían atropelladamente de la boca de Fernanda quien se encontraba bastante pálida y a causa de la prisa casi era inentendible lo que decía; Sheccid se removió incomoda en su lugar y al adivinar la causa de eso Elám le susurro al oído "No fue tu culpa"-. Efrán vamos, contesta

-Si me dejaras hablar lo haría- dijo el chico algo contrariado

-Bueno si es capaz de ser ingenioso no ha de estar tan mal- soltó Elám visiblemente más relajado-. Me has pegado un susto tremendo Efrán ya iba pensado que tendría que acostumbrarme a no ver tu fea cara… ¡Auch!

-Deja de decir tonteras- espeto Sheccid quien fuera la causante del grito del metamorfomago al haberle acomodado un pequeño golpe

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto de nuevo Selene ignorando a los demás. Efrán retiro la vista del rostro de Sheccid antes de contestar.

-No me quejo, no me arrepiento, el dolor es soportable y en cuanto me traigan la poción lo será aun más en definitiva volvería a hacerlo sin dudar- termino el pelinegro regresando la vista hacia la pelirroja quien le sonrió un tanto culpable

-Dices puras tonterías- susurró Selene pero nadie salvo Assaf que se hallaba a su lado le escucho y este prefirió mejor hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada

-Gracias- dijo clara y fuertemente James mientras contemplaba a Efrán de una manera totalmente reverente-. Te estaré profundamente agradecido por toda la vida Efrán

James se acerco a su hermana y la aparto de Elám para poder envolverla en un abrazo, Sheccid no protesto sino que se aferro a su hermano de la misma manera en que él a ella

-Yo digo lo mismo que James tio- hablo en esta ocasión Joshua-. Te debo una muy grande y puedes cobrarla cuando quieras- el chico Weasley se paro justo detrás de sus primos-. ¡Hey que yo también quiero cariño!- les dijo justo antes de en volverlos en un abrazo también

Por un momento todos se quedaron viendo la escena pero el único que realmente sonreía ante ella era Efrán. Selene se veía ligeramente molesta y una arruga surcaba su nariz. Assaf… bueno, Assaf realmente parecía un poco ajeno a lo que ocurría delante de él por que se dedicaba a examinar el rostro de su mejor amigo con una expresión de suspicacia en el suyo. Y Elám se encontraba viendo fijamente hacia el vacío sin que ninguna emoción se dejara adivinar en sus ojos. De repente Joshua se separo de sus primos y se dirigió a Elám resueltamente

-Olvídalo Elám, deja ya de pensarlo. No podías hacer nada.

El metamorfomago pareció salir de su ensoñación y sonrió irónicamente en señal de que había escuchado. Sheccid pareció entender, aunque los demás se veían un tanto confusos, así que se acerco al castaño y le dijo mientras le acomodaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Josh tiene razón

-Bueno si ya terminaron- soltó en un tono bastante agrio Selene-. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de contestarme qué diablos pasó contigo hoy?

-Sel cálmate- le dijo Assaf sin apartar aún la vista de Efrán. Elám la viro a ver con el ceño fruncido pero antes de que nadie pudiera agregar nada la enfermera entro y sus gritos se hicieron escuchar

-¡Salgan de aquí! El señor Black necesita descansar y además ustedes están manchando el piso, no sean desconsiderados

-¿Me puedo quedar con él?- pregunto la pelirroja ignorando el pequeño regaño dirigido hacia ellos

-Bueno señorita Potter yo tenía entendido que…- comenzó la enfermera mientras viraba a ver dubitativamente a Elám, quien sonrió antes de hablar

-Por mí no habría ningún problema madame, igual y así sirve de que puede revisar a Sheccid ella se llevo un buen susto también después de todo y además estoy seguro de que hará un mejor trabajo cuidando de mi primo del que podría hacer yo

Selene se dio la media vuelta y salió de la enfermería sin despedirse de nadie y sin siquiera dirigir una mirada hacia atrás. Los demás tan solo pudieron quedarse el tiempo justo para despedirse antes de que la enfermera les recordara "sutilmente" que tenían que marcharse ya; por lo que se fueron de ahí dejando a Efrán al cuidado de Sheccid

Lejos de la escena que se desarrollaba en la enfermería Jaziel McAllister se encontraba totalmente furiosa; el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente ese momento era ¡Maldita sea Sheccid Potter! Todo le había salido mal y encima James la había tratado pésimo delante de todo Hogwarts, dándole así una humillación más, y todo por culpa de la enana maldita esa de su hermana… no, eso en definitiva no se iba a quedar así.

No solo había quedado como la mala del cuento delante de casi todo el colegio sino que además su puesto como buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw corría peligro porque al estúpido de McKinnon, su capitán, no le había gustado para nada la acción que realizo, y como si fuera poco habían perdido el partido; encima claro tenía que esperar, como no, el castigo que vendría por haber realizado tal acción poniendo en peligro la vida de dos de los estudiantes; por supuesto, por tratarse de esos dos estudiantes en particular no dudaba de que el castigo fuera peor… clara muestra del favoritismo del que gozaban todos esos malditos Gryffindor's

¡Estúpida Potter!

¡Estúpida Potter!

¡Estúpida Potter!

¡Y mil veces estúpida Potter!

Pero no, definitivamente eso no se quedaría así, haría que todos y cada uno de ellos pagara por todo lo que le habían hecho y al mismo tiempo se encargaría de fastidiarle la vida a la enana esa. A partir de ahora conocerían quien era Jaziel McAllister y lo que era capaz de hacer ¡Juraba por Merlín que las cosas no se iban a quedar así! Y tenía el blanco perfecto para empezar… llevaba semanas dándole vueltas al asunto sin decidirse a actuar pero lo que sucedió ese día cambiaba todo. Si, ahora en definitiva actuaria; sonrió malévolamente para sí pensando ya de una vez en el gran daño que podía causar, no se arrepentía: ellos se lo habían buscado al meterse con ella y aún más al haberla avergonzado ya no una sino dos veces.

Joshua caminaba rumbo a los vestidores de su equipo de Quidditch con una mirada de ensoñación perdida en su rostro, no podía creer que la vida fuera así de… intensa, linda y perfecta, pero lo era; cuando estaba con ella todos los problemas desaparecían de su cabeza y se trasladaba a un mundo de ensueño en el que solamente existían ellos dos, nada más que ellos y el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

Iba retrasado lo sabía, para esas alturas los chicos ya debían de estar terminando de cambiarse dado que ellos habían partido rumbo a los vestidores nada más salir de la enfermería pero el no, el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer antes de ir a cambiarse, como ir a ver a su linda novia por ejemplo para asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente bien.

_**Flash back**_

La había encontrado sentada en las bancas a la entrada del castillo junto con Dhamar; la rubia le había visto venir y dirigiéndole una sonrisa se había puesto de pie para dirigirse al castillo dejando con una mirada de confusión a Anyrel, cuando la castaña viro a ver y lo observo dirigiéndose hacia ella corrió a sus brazos y lo estrecho como si no le hubiera visto en años, Joshua había abierto los brazos automáticamente para recibirla en ellos.

-Cariño lamento decirte que te has ensuciado totalmente de barro la ropa- comento Joshua mientras depositaba un beso en la sien derecha de la chica

-¿Y eso que importa ahora tonto? – le pregunto la chica exasperada-. Estaba preocupada por ti

-Estoy bien, yo estaba más preocupado por Efrán

-Me imagino, pero yo estaba más preocupada por ti. Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada

Joshua sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación que había puesto su novia en ese momento… era casi de no creerse el que Anyrel se sintiera así por él

-Te preocupo- recalco divertido y emocionado el pelirrojo-. Eso quiere decir que te importo. Tú me quieres-. Esto último el chico lo dijo como una afirmación pero aun así una ligera sombra de duda se dejaba vislumbrar en sus ojos

La chica se separo de su abrazo mientras se le quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, negó lentamente y después abrió la boca para decirle

-No, en realidad yo no podría decir que te quiero Joshua- el pelirrojo se tenso de inmediato y bajo la cabeza como si ya no soportará sentir esa mirada sobre su rostro; de repente sintió una mano cálida sujetándole la barbilla, tirando suavemente de su rostro para alzarlo y cuando al fin lo consiguió escucho de nuevo la voz de Anyrel diciéndole-. Mentiría si te digo que te quiero por qué no te quiero… Te amo loca e intensamente mi niño querido ¿O prefieres que te diga "mi amor"?

Una amplia sonrisa adorno el rostro del pelirrojo al escuchar las últimas palabras mientras sentía como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al entender el por qué su castaña le había dicho que no le quería; estrecho a la chica entre sus brazos aferrándose a ella como si se tratará de tierra encontrada por un naufrago en medio del mar.

-Tú me puedes llamar como quieras cariño, después de todo soy total y completamente tuyo niña, te pertenezco a ti y solo a ti porque mi corazón y mi alma no tienen más dueña que tú… créeme cuando te digo pequeña que eres tú lo que más quiero en este mundo y que contigo me quiero quedar

Anyrel sonrió, ahora estaba segura de eso, total y completamente segura, confiaba en él y sabía que el chico no sería capaz de hacerle daño, ahora si podía dejar de tener miedo porque los últimos dos meses habían sido los más maravillosos de toda su vida y todos y cada uno de esos días especiales habían sido gracias al chico pelirrojo que tenía entre sus brazos en ese momento.

-Te amo- susurró justo antes de besarlo, justo antes de que las palabras sobrarán… las miradas, las caricias y los besos eran suficientes en ese momento para expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro… suficientes al menos por ahora al fin y al cabo que no había prisa alguna.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Xxx

Aún distraído y sin darse cuenta Joshua se encontró con que sus pasos le habían llevado directamente a la puerta de los vestidores por la cual venían saliendo casi todos los miembros del equipo a excepción de Elám, los saludo levemente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza mientras era un poco consciente de que entre ellos se encontraba Dhamar charlando efusivamente con su primo; Selene también estaba ahí con pinta de tener muy mala leche y se dirigía directamente a Assaf que la esperaba unos cuantos metros más allá en dirección al castillo.

Entro a los vestidores y se encontró con Elám sentado en una de las bancas de madera con la mirada un poco perdida, al escuchar sus pasos el metamorfomago levanto la mirada y le regalo una débil sonrisa a su amigo

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, quien hizo un gesto para indicarle que no se preocupara

-Descuida Josh, estoy bien, solo aún no se me quita muy bien el susto por lo que le sucedió a Efrán…- la voz se le quebró de repente y Joshua supo que sin duda pasaba algo

-Elám- hablo el pelirrojo inusualmente serio-. Seguimos siendo mejores amigos ¿no tio?-. El chico Lupin asintió-. Entonces sabes que puedes decírmelo, lo que sea, si quieres hablar aquí estoy y si solo quieres ser escuchado entonces prometo mantener la boca cerrada

-Lo sé Josh, lo sé; cuando quieres puedes imitar perfectamente a una estatua

-Exacto tio así que dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y no me vayas a salir con que nada porque te conozco Elám y tú traes algo

-De verdad aún no se me ha pasado el susto… bueno siendo más sinceros lo que ocurre es que no se me ha pasado el pánico Josh, cuando la vi caer ¡Merlín! Me sentí morir ahí mismo, tuve tanto miedo de que algo le ocurriera y aún así me quede clavado en mi lugar como un completo idiota de no haber sido por Efrán; no quiero ni pensarlo…

-Deja de sentirte culpable, tú no podías hacer nada y sabes perfecto que en realidad el único de nosotros que podía hacer algo era Efrán así que ya basta de sentirte así Elám, no ganas nada y si mi prima te ve así se preocupará y tú no quieres eso ¿o sí?

Elám sonrió un poco irónicamente para sí mismo

-Descuida, no se preocupará por mí en un tiempo muy largo

-¡Estas celoso!- exclamó Joshua sin podérselo creer- ¡Merlín tio! Tú estás celoso de Efrán, por eso estas así ¿no? Bueno te felicito, al menos lo disimulaste mucho mejor que Sel

-Ya basta Josh ¿quieres? Mejor haz tu imitación de la estatua y déjame hablar ¿vale?

-Lo que tú digas tio

-Lo reconozco sí, me puse celoso, pero también sé que no tengo derecho a estarlo; mi primo se lastimo y es lógico que ella este preocupada por él, yo también lo estoy claro, es solo que el verle salir corriendo para ir a verlo me puso a pensar… vamos que ni siquiera Selene hizo eso y se supone que si alguien debió haberlo hecho era ella no Sheccid… si ya sé que estoy sonando tonto y egoísta Joshua pero no puedo evitarlo, no tienes una idea de la cantidad de pensamientos que han pasado por mi cabeza desde ese momento y más tarde en la enfermería el torrente era tan grande que me sentía como mareado ni siquiera era capaz de controlar lo que pensaba o sentía.

Joshua asintió, eso lo había notado perfectamente y sin mayor esfuerzo, mientras Elam se paraba al borde ya de la desesperación por no saber muy bien como seguirse expresando, aunque aún así siguió hablando

-Es tan complicado y bueno yo, lo que pasa es que, me di cuenta de algo Joshua… yo la amo y tuve tanto miedo de perderla hoy, en esos segundos sentí que todo se volvía oscuro ¡Merlín, la amo tanto! He sido un tonto un completo tonto pero la amo y ahora ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Díselo- fue la sencilla respuesta de Joshua antes de pararse también de la banca, y ponerle una mano sobre el hombro a su amigo en señal de apoyo-. Sé que te sientes culpable aún pero no es tú culpa el haber sido más decidido, te decidiste al fin a arriesgarte después de algunos años; Efrán y tú ahora están bien, ya todo se arreglo y si ya diste el paso para estar junto a ella entonces termina de darlo bien Elám: si estás seguro de que la amas díselo, no pierdes nada y podrías ganar mucho. Aún así no me hagas caso solo porque te lo digo, piénsalo bien, razónalo y haz lo que creas mejor

Joshua siguió su camino rumbo a las duchas dejando a un muy pensativo Elám detrás suyo. De la decisión que tomará dependerían muchas cosas, claro que él no tenía manera de saberlo en ese momento.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Y Bienvenido seas**

_Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor  
si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo  
después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma  
pero sé que después de ti, después de ti no hay nada (Corazón Partio/Alejandro Sanz)_

El día miércoles por la tarde Sheccid se encontraba andando presurosamente por los pasillos del colegio, venía de la Sala Común de Gryffindor a donde había subido corriendo nada más terminar las clases del día para dejar su mochila y con la misma volver a salir, esta vez en dirección a la enfermería, donde se dirigía ahora para ver a Efrán; era un buen día, el día en el que el pelinegro sería dado de alta al fin de la enfermería después de haber pasado casi cuatro días en ella y todo por culpa de la bludger tirada por la maldita de McAllister que literalmente había hecho polvo los huesos del brazo de Efrán; bueno ni siquiera la magia podía hacer milagros, así que la reconstrucción del cúbito, el radio y el húmero se llevo su tiempo. Pero la pelirroja estaba más que feliz ese día por que Efrán ya tenía una muy buena pinta, no le dolía nada y saldría en unos minutos por lo que volverían a verle por la Sala Común; no podía haber nada mejor que eso.

-Hey pequeña niña linda- llamo una voz a las espaldas de la chica, acto seguido sintió una mano posándose en uno de sus hombros y al voltear a ver se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban, ese rostro a su vez tenía una radiante sonrisa anclada en él

-Sirius- dijo la chica mientras devolvía la sonrisa-. Que sorpresa… tanto sin verte

-Si como quince minutos desde que saliste de mi clase- dijo el animago soltando una carcajada-. ¿A ti te salieron alas o que pequeña?- la pelirroja lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos pero no respondió por lo que Sirius hablo de nuevo-. ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

-Al mismo lugar que tú supongo Sirius

-¿A la enfermería?- la chica asintió- ¿Por qué no vino Elám contigo?- pregunto confuso Sirius

-Hay entrenamiento- explico la pelirroja alzando los hombros

-¿Y tú no estás ahí porque…?

-Porque no me dio la gana y le dije a James que no contará conmigo hoy, he de darle crédito por qué amenazo con quitarme el puesto pero ¡Ja! Primero se convertiría Snape en director de Hogwarts y en tú mejor amigo antes de que James me reemplace- respondió la chica muy segura y en un tono que le recordaba mucho a su amigo perdido a Sirius-. Esta demasiado acostumbrado a tener la copa como para que cometa la burrada de reemplazar esto que se manda como buscadora- termino la chica mientras se señalaba a si misa con las palmas de las manos. Sirius no pudo reprimir las carcajadas

-Supongo que empleando argumentos tan convincentes tendré que darte la razón cariño- comento Sirius mientras doblaban por el pasillo que los llevaría directo a la enfermería-. Efrán se alegrara de verte estoy seguro de ello…- hizo una pausa y después como quien no quiere la cosa menciona un pequeño detalle-. ¿Y Selene como es que no ha venido?- , Sheccid se revolvió algo incomoda de inmediato ante la mención de ese nombre

-Bueno Sirius…- comenzó a contestar la chica un tanto insegura-. Ya te he dicho que hay entrenamiento ¿Crees que alguien en su sano juicio se atrevería a mandar a la goma a James?

-No, tienes razón, no todos son tú después de todo pequeña- le dio la razón el animago a la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la enfermería.

Dentro del cuarto se hallaban Efrán, mas que restablecido, sentado en una de las camas con una sonrisa radiante (la cual se ensancho aun mas al ver quienes habían entrado por la puerta que daba al pasillo) conversando con una también sonriente Jaina, quien también se encontraba ahí haciendo compañía a su hijo

-¡Papá! ¡Sheccid! Que sorpresa más agradable- dijo animadamente el pelinegro-. Pensé que no vendrías hoy nena, sé que hay entrenamiento

-Hola tía Jaina- saludo la pelirroja mientras daba un abrazo a la aludida-. Niño ¿qué tal?- agrego mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico-. Le he dado el avión a James, por nada del mundo me perdía venir a ver que te dieran el alta hoy, yo me encargare de ver que llegues sano y salvo a la Sala Común- termino mientras se sentaba en un espacio de la cama a su lado

-Gracias preciosa- agradeció el chico mientras revolvía en un gesto cariñoso su cabello

-Hola, yo bien, me alegra que tú también, me alegra tanto verte a mí también- dijo irónicamente Sirius mientras cruzaba los brazos y se iba a parar a un lado de Jaina mientras echaba una mirada de indignación hacia su hijo. Efrán y Sheccid soltaron una carcajada, incluso Jaina río aunque más disimuladamente

-Vamos papá no seas dramático sabes que me alegra mucho que estés aquí y me da gusto verte pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero no hace ni dos horas que te quitaste de aquí papá

-¿Y eso qué?- pregunto aún molesto el animago

-Tío Sirius… definitivamente eres el rey del drama ^^´… ya vi de donde lo han robado James y Joshua

-Cierto, lo bueno es que yo me salve de heredarlo- agregó Efrán mientras sonreía complicemente a la chica

-¿Has escuchado cariño?- pregunto el aludido dirigiéndose hacia su esposa-, ¿Oyes lo que ese par de ingratos está diciendo?

-Nada que no sea cierto- respondió Jaina con una sonrisa traviesa mientras un gesto de más indignación se hacía presente en la cara de Sirius-. Tienes que admitir cielo que tiendes a exagerar las cosas la mayoría de las veces

-No si con una esposa como tú ya ni necesito que vuelvan los mortífagos para tener enemigos- contesto con un gesto de enfado Sirius y alejándose medio paso de Jaina

-Un claro ejemplo lo tenemos ahora- dijo Sheccid en voz bastante audible con el fin de seguir fastidiando a su tío

-Ustedes se la traen contra mi hoy ¿verdad?

-¿No? ¿Tú crees?- pregunto con un fingido aspecto de estupefacción a su padre Efrán

-Deberías estar contento- afirmó Jaina-. Es un signo inequívoco de que tú hijo se siente bien ¿Eso no te hace feliz?

-Sí, supongo que vale la pena ponerse feliz por eso- dijo Sirius al tiempo que una sonrisa se aparecía en su cara y corría a tirarse en la cama encima de su hijo y Sheccid-. Nos diste un buen susto cachorro ¿lo sabías?- agregó mientras lo abrazaba ante la mirada emocionada de Jaina-. Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a atreverte a hacerme sentir así Efrán y lo digo enserio, no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi caer

-La tengo papá, puedes creerme que la tengo- le dijo su hijo en un tono serio que no admitía replica posible para su argumento

-Aunque sea así, debes hacer caso a tu padre y prometer que no lo harás de nuevo- contraataco Sheccid usando el mismo argumento de Sirius-. También a mi me preocupaste mucho ¿sabes?- imperceptiblemente Efrán sonrió ante esto-. Y Elám igual estaba muy angustiado, no puedes estar preocupándonos así a todos Efrán, no es muy amable por tu parte chico

-Bueno vale, si que serán fastidiosos ustedes cuando se juntan creo que daré gracias de que hay entrenamiento y Elám no pudo estar aquí- recalcó con una sonrisa traviesa el pelinegro-. Vale, si los hace sentir mejor lo prometo; pero… solo prometo no volver a arriesgarme a no ser de que haya una muy buena razón para ello

-Con eso será suficiente- dijo Jaina dando por zanjado el tema antes de que Sirius o Sheccid pudieran tener oportunidad de replicar

Xxx

-Date prisa James- urgía una chica de cabellera rubia al moreno

-¿Y por qué solo me presionas a mi?- se quejo el interludido-. Joshua esta haraganeando junto a la chimenea y a él no le dices nada- término con un puchero en la cara

-Josh ya ha acabado con su parte- explico pacientemente Dhamar conociendo de sobra el carácter del moreno

-Claro ahora dime lento- dijo James haciéndose el ofendido, Dhamar rodo los ojos y prefirió mejor no comentar nada, alargo la mano para pasarle más cinta de colores y el chico Potter al no obtener la réplica deseada opto por mejor ponerse a trabajar

-Esto no está bien- decía por centésima ocasión Anyrel a un ya muy fastidiado Joshua de escuchar las quejas de su novia. La castaña se encontraba sentada junto con el pelirrojo en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de clara molestia en el rostro-. Y no puedo creer que James no haya puesto reparo alguno ¡Es prefecto por Merlín! Mínimo hubiera fingido que se negaba

-Cielo…- comenzó Joshua en un tono de voz que reflejaba más paciencia de la que en realidad sentía en esos momentos-. Tú te alegras de que Efrán ya esté fuera de peligro ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, que cosas se te ocurre preguntar tonto. Pero el que yo me alegre no quiere decir que haga que acepte que rompan las reglas

-Las hemos roto en otras ocasiones- argumento el chico

-Y jamás me he alegrado- dijo rotundamente la prefecta de la casa Gryffindor

-Lo sé- admitió Joshua-. Mi punto más bien era que has de admitir que en esta ocasión es por una muy buena razón ¿No crees que se merecen un respiro?

-Vale- admitió a regañadientes la chica-. Pero que sepas que esto te costará Joshua Weasley y si nos descubre tu tía te irá peor ¿eh?

-Te pago lo que tú quieras mi niña, lo que quieras pero…- dijo el chico mientras levantaba un dedo para ponerle una condición a la chica-. Promete que te olvidarás de que va contra las reglas y que nos divertiremos esta noche

-Lo prometo- acepto la chica con una sonrisa

-Entonces es un trato- concedió el pelirrojo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia, quien al fin había descruzado los brazos, y la atraía hacia si para besarla.

En una parte un poco más alejada de la Sala Común dos alumnos de séptimo grado, cuyos nombres son Assaf y Selene, se encontraba acomodando una pila de vasos alrededor de dos enormes contenedores de líquido

-Sigo sin entender porque yo no pude ir por él a la enfermería- dijo muy enfurruñada la pelinegra-. Soy su novia y soy yo la que debió de…

-Sabes perfecto que si ibas tú no se iba a tragar lo del entrenamiento- interrumpió Assaf antes de que Selene tuviera oportunidad de seguir con su monologo seguramente bien ensayado.

-Ah claro… ¿Y con Sheccid si se lo va a tragar?

-¿Quién mas en este mundo sería capaz de desafiar a James Potter?- pregunto sonriendo Assaf-. Al haber ido ella se lo creerán los profesores Black, Efrán y cualquier otra persona que pudiera haber estado presente

-Aún así, yo debí haber ido por él, ¡Parece que todos olvidan que su novia soy yo!

-No seas dramática Sel ¿Quieres? Nadie olvida que la novia de Efrán eres tú es solo que tienes que admitir que no hubiera sido para nada creíble que tú no siguieras las ordenes de James y faltarás a un entrenamientos, la única persona capaz de hacer algo así de verdad es Sheccid y lo sabes; además esto se trata de darle un sorpresa a Efrán ¿no?- la pelinegra asintió a regañadientes con una expresión más triste que molesta por lo que el chico añadió-. Además estoy seguro de que le dará más gusto verte al entrar porque apuesto lo que quieras a que esperaba que fueras por él.

Fernanda sonrió escuetamente en un gesto más que nada por agradecer la intención de su amigo ya que algo en su interior le decía que eso no era tan cierto.

-¿Qué tal van por ahí?- les grito Joshua, quien una vez habiendo acabado su parte parecía que se dedicaba a supervisar a los demás, cosa que a juzgar por el rostro de James (quien veía a su primo con peor cara que a un escroguto) no le hacía mucha gracia al moreno

-Bien- respondió Assaf-. Falta poco para terminar- al escuchar esto Joshua dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia James y confirmo las sospechas de Assaf

-¿Lo ves?- espeto a su primo-. Hasta ellos que empezaron después van a terminar ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser poner un cartel James? Te has tardado ya bastante haciendo algo tan fácil ¿no crees?-. Anyrel a su lado no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por la cara que ponía su mejor amigo en ese momento

-Ya quisiera verte haciéndolo a ti bajo las instrucciones de Dhamar, Joshua-. El moreno cerro la boca al instante pero era demasiado tarde, un golpe al nivel del estomago le hizo soltar un pequeño ¡auch!

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso James Potter?- dijo molesta la rubia

-Nada, nada Dhamy- Joshua y Anyrel sonreían ante los intentos de explicarse del moreno-. Es solo que a veces eres perfeccionista… pero eso no es malo nena- agregó inmediatamente el chico al ver la cara de la rubia, para después agregar en un susurro que pretendía ser muy pero que muy bajo-. Claro sin contar que he tenido que quitar y poner el bendito cartel veinte veces

-¡He escuchado eso James Potter!- grito furiosa Dhamar-. De saber que eres tan endiabladamente incapaz de colgar algo derecho no me quedaba a ayudarte y mejor me iba con Elám, tiene mejor genio que tú y más sentido de la orientación ¿Cómo es que eres cazador eh?

-Oye, oye con mi capacidad para el Quidditch no te metas Dhamar, soy un muy buen cazador y no es por nada que soy el capitán de un equipo con jugadores tan excelentes que cualquiera haría buen papel de capitán-.

Joshua se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su primo, tenía que ponerlo en aprietos con Dhamar mas seguido sin lugar a dudas si escucharía cosas como esa

-Pues sentido de orientación no tienes…- reafirmo aun molesta la rubia-. James iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando un rayo paso casi rozando su cara pero sin llegar realmente a pasar a golpearlo.

El cartel que hasta entonces permanecía colgado solo por un extremo se estabilizó y se adhirió a la pared quedando en una perfecta línea recta y con todos los listones en perfecta armonía. James y Dhamar viraron a ver hacia una sonriente Anyrel que acababa de terminar de guardar la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-De nada- dijo la castaña antes de que alguien pudiera replicar o decir algo-. Considérenlo como mi aportación a la fiesta por qué me alegra que Efrán esté bien; además como siguieran peleando la sorpresa se les arruinaba porque seguro los escuchaban desde las escaleras-. Joshua rio ante la acción de su novia y ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta y se quitaron de ahí dejando a James y Dhamar un poco sonrojados por el espectáculo que acababan de montar

-Bueno pues al parecer ya está todo listo, solo falta que Elám y Rocío regresen de la cocina con la comida y ¡taran! Tenemos una fiesta armada…- Assaf cayó un momento pareciendo recordar algo-. Chicos, por cierto, ¿Quién ira a por Altaír?

-Nosotros la íbamos a recoger volviendo de las cocinas- anunció Elám entrando por el retrato con los brazos cargados de diversos platos reducidos en bandejas y seguido de Rocío quien venía con Altaír (esta última tenía los oídos tapados para que no pudiera escuchar la contraseña)

-Se habían tardado- dijo Joshua levantándose en automático para ir a ayudar a su amigo, mientras Altaír se quitaba los algodones que le tapaban sus oídos

-Ha sido en parte mi culpa- dijo la rubia Weasley poniendo una cara de asco-. No me podía librar de Jaziel, no paraba de insistir en hablar conmigo-.

De más está decir que después de lo que esta última había tratado de hacer a Sheccid y que desencadeno el incidente de Efrán, Altaír había dejado de tener una amistad con Jaziel. James soltó una maldición

-¿Y qué quería esa maldita arpía?

-Preguntarme por centésima ocasión por que ya no le dirijo la palabra- contestó fastidiada Altaír

-Como si eso no fuera algo obvio- bufó molesta Anyrel-. Seguro el pedazo microscópico de cerebro que tiene no la deja entender

-Bueno chicos, basta de hablar de cosas desagradables- dijo Elám que se acercaba a ellos junto con Joshua después de haber dejado las bandejas en la mesa y haberlas vuelto a su estado de tamaño original-. Será mejor que nos preparemos para recibir a mi queridísimo hermano-. Joshua, Dhamar y James sonrieron, al menos había algo bueno en medio de todo el accidente

Xxx

-Bien cachorro veo que ya estas mucho mejor… has podido subir caminando tu solito todos esos escalones ¡y mira que eran tantos!- dijo Sirius que tenía apoyado un brazo en el hombro de su hijo

-Muy gracioso papá- espeto el chico ante las sonrisas de Jaina y Sheccid-. Tengo una pregunta realmente seria cuya respuesta necesito saber antes de entrar a mi Sala Común- dijo el chico cambiando su cara a una de preocupación. Todos detuvieron su marcha frente a las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor

-¿De qué se trata?- inquirió Jaina

-¿Qué le han dicho a los demás acerca de… de mi misteriosa aparición en los terrenos de Hogwarts?

-Magia incidental- respondió Sheccid en lugar de los adultos-. Simple y llana explicación: un mago puede hacer cosas que ni el mismo sabe que pude al sentir que se encuentra en peligro o bajo alguna situación de presión-. Sirius y Jaina asintieron

-La verdad es que estábamos tan ocupados buscando explicaciones mucho más complicadas- que habíamos pasado por alto algo tan simple y sencillo y que no requiere de muchas explicaciones- explico Jaina

-Pero Sheccid amablemente nos lo recordó- agrego Sirius-. Y fue la solución perfecta, eso y la aportación de Minerva al decir que el encantamiento anti aparición se levanta del campo de Quidditch los días de partido por cualquier contratiempo hizo que no hubiera muchas preguntas por hacer

-Gracias- dijo Efrán mientras estrechaba la mano de la pelirroja

-Salvaste mi vida- dijo la chica alzando un poco los hombros-. Era lo menos que podía hacer

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos por aquí- dijo Sirius con toda la intención de dejar solos a los chicos y recibiendo un pisotón disimulado por parte de Jaina

-Nos tenemos que ir cariño, quisiéramos acompañarte pero sabes que no podemos

-No te preocupes mamá yo lo se

-Si tía Jaina descuida- le dijo Sheccid-. Yo cuidaré del pequeño monstruo

-Suerte… y tanta- dijo dramáticamente Sirius-. No sabes lo pesado que es cuidar del cachorro

-Oh claro que lo se- afirmo divertida la pelirroja-. ¿Recuerdas aquel verano cuando pesco la viruela mágica y se hubo de quedar en casa con nosotros?-. Sirius y Jaina asintieron-. Tú hijo puede ser más pesado que James enfermo

-No me ayudes tanto linda- replico haciéndose el ofendido el chico-. Anda, mejor vámonos que el convaleciente pesado que soy necesita descansar

-Vale- dijo la pelirroja, se abalanzo hacia Sirius y le planto un gran beso de despedida para después hacer lo mismo con Jaina-. Se los cuido- acto seguido se despidió de ellos con la mano y echo andar escaleras arriba con Efrán rumbo a la Sala Común y hacia la sorpresa que le esperaba a su amigo

Xxx

Sheccid y Efrán entraron por el hueco del retrato tomados de las manos por que el chico Black había tropezado unos cuantos segundos antes al terminar de subir los escalones dado que aun le dolían un poco los músculos por tenerlos entumidos a causa de tanto reposo; por lo que la chica opto por tomarlo de las manos para darle mayor estabilidad

-BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA EFRÁN

Un coro de voces los recibió cuando entraron a la Sala Común y se vieron rodeados de personas que los miraban más que sonrientes, hasta que una de esas personas se fijo en el pequeño detalle de que venían tomados de las manos

- Que bueno que regresas hermano.- dijo Elám sonriente acercándose a su primo para darle un abrazo

- Si Efrán.- apoyó Joshua acercándose tomado de la mano con Anyrel – Creímos que al fin nos habíamos librado de ti.- bromeó Joshua sabiendo que ese comentario podía haberse tomado a mal días antes

- Denme paso.- se quejó Dhamar abriéndose paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el chico sonriente – Me la debes, mira que ponerlos a trabajar a todos para que esto fuera perfecto ha sido todo un reto.-

- Sé que eres perfecta para resolver retos Dhammy.- aludió el chico arrancando una sonrisa de la cara de la rubia

- ¡Por eso te quiero tanto adulador!- respondió la chica apretando fuerte al pelinegro que le imitó

- Me da mucho gusto que estés de nuevo con nosotros Efrán.- saludó Anyrel recatadamente dio un suave abrazo a su amigo para no lastimarle

- Gracias por todo Efrán.- dijo James acercándose para abrazar al chico – Si no hubieses defendido a mi hermana ella hubiese sido la que se fracturaba el brazo.

- Bueno, ya déjenlo que lo van a asfixiar, no ven que hay más gente que quiere saludarle.- urgió Sheccid apartando a la pandilla

- No hay nada mejor que esto.- dijo Efrán con una mirada significativa hacia Sheccid que Selene, quién no había quitado la mirada de su novio y sus primos y demás amigos, interpretó como demasiado cálida para la pelirroja.

Elám se había percatado de lo mismo, pero sabía que no pasaría nada, Sheccid era su novia y le era fiel; además ahora que había retomado la amistad con Efrán no quería echarla a perder para nada.

Después de haber saludado a media sala común el pelinegro vio a Selene sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida en los inmensos terrenos del colegio. Lentamente se acercó, creía que no la encontraría por ninguna parte e incluso creía que no le quería hablar.

- Hola preciosa.- dijo el pelinegro a espaldas de la chica que aunque salió de su ensimismamiento no le volteó a ver

- Hola Efrán.- suspiró la chica y de pronto las orillas del bosque prohibido parecieron hacerse muy interesantes.

- ¿Qué pasa, estás molesta?- preguntó con tono inocente y esperando la respuesta positiva de la chica

- No Efrán, no lo estoy.- respondió sarcásticamente y el chico cambió de lugar para situarse frente a ella y poder verle a los ojos mientras hablaban

- Vamos, tienes algo, lo sé, estás actuando como una niña caprichosa.-

- Siento que lo de niña caprichosa no se me dé tan bien como a Sheccid.- escupió Fernanda sin mirar al chico

- Ya veo… es por Sheccid.- suspiró el chico, aquí iban de nuevo – Te he dicho muchas veces Sel que She es solo mi amiga, es como mi prima, mi hermanita, lo hemos discutido miles de veces.-

- No te mientas Efrán, Sheccid no es tu prima, mucho menos como tu hermana pequeña y lo sabes a la perfección, por eso te has peleado con Lupin y te seguirás peleando con el que se te ponga enfrente y quiera quitártela.- la voz de Selene denotaba real enojo ¿Porqué era tan insegura? Efrán estaba con ella porque le quería, de algún modo le quería

- Eso es mentira Selene, Elám y yo no volveremos a pelear por nada, Sheccid no me interesa como novia.- repitió el pelinegro tratando de hacer entrar a la chica en razón

- Ya basta Efrán, no me digas algo cuando actúas de forma diferente, le ves con ojos brillantes, los más brillantes que te he conocido, hablas de ella como si fuese la octava maravilla, vas con ella a todo lado que se te permita, y ella, ELLA fue por ti a la enfermería… yo soy tu novia Efrán, no Sheccid, yo debí ir por ti, tomar tu mano para asegurarme que llegabas sano y disfrutabas la sorpresa, pero en vez de eso me quedé en la torre dejando que ella fuera por ti e hicieran Merlín sabrá qué y esperando a que tuvieses un tiempo libre para dejar de saludar gente y pudieses dedicarme un par de segundos a mi… estoy harta Efrán, harta.-

Selene había explotado en contra de la pelirroja Potter, ya no podía guardarse más tiempo lo que venía sintiendo, menos cuando el chico que amaba era parte de aquel triangulo amoroso que perseguía a la pelirroja. Su respiración era agitada y había estado tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz para que nadie le oyera, se sentí mal, completamente vacía, como plato de segunda mesa.

- Sel, escúchame, esas son ideas tuyas, el que Sheccid haya ido a la enfermería por mi fue para facilitar las cosas… vamos Selene.- pidió el chico al ver como la joven giraba los ojos

- Me voy Efrán, no me gusta estar aquí en estos momentos.- se despidió Selene y cual bólido salió de la Sala Común

- Espérame Sel.- gritó Efrán saliendo tras la chica ante decenas de miradas curiosas que no se perdían detalle y cuchicheaban sin cesar.

-Noche difícil ¿eh?- pregunto Elám acercándose a su primo en ese momento

-Y que lo digas- suspiro el moreno mientras ocupaba el lugar que segundos antes fuera de Selene-. Dime que tú no vienes a reclamar nada por favor

-No hay nada que deba reclamar hermano, al menos no que yo sepa. Venia más bien haber qué tal te sentías, Shecci me ha dicho que te has mareado al subir las escaleras, ¿Qué tal estas?

-Deseando haber rodado por esas escaleras para haber tenido que regresar a la enfermería

-Al fin exploto ¿eh?-. Efrán viro a ver extrañado a su primo; Elám soltó un suspiro antes de explicarse-. No ha estado siendo muy discreta que digamos estos días, si las miradas mataran… y supongo que empeoramos las cosas hoy al decidir que Sheccid debía ir por ti

-No es culpa de ustedes

-Tampoco tuya

-Puede que si

-No has hecho nada malo ¿o sí?

-Sabes que no

-Entonces no es tú culpa, relájate y disfruta de tu fiesta ¿vale? Bienvenido seas hermano, no tienes una idea de cómo me tenías de preocupado por ti.

-Pequeño… no me podía pasar nada, aquí el que cuida de ti soy yo ¿no?- dijo risueño el chico Black mientras revolvía el ahora cabello azabache que portaba, una vez más, Elám

Xxx

De nuevo era viernes, la semana se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y de repente se encontraban ahí, a viernes trece de noviembre y a menos de un mes de salir de vacaciones de Navidad; el ambiente pre-festivo ya se hacía sentir en los pasillos del colegio y ligeras neviscas habían empezado a caer así como la helades se dejaba sentir a gran intensidad ya.

Los alumnos de sexto grado de Slytherin se encontraban saliendo de su clase de Herbología, todos andaban con el paso apurado y con toda la intención de llegar a resguardarse lo más pronto posible en el interior del castillo; un poco más allá, a mitad del camino entre los invernaderos y el colegio se encontraba parada una figura solitaria, parecía que esperara a alguien; y efectivamente, así era, apenas vio como dos chicas, una rubia y la otra castaña, se dirigían hacia ella se paro en medio de su camino obligándolas a parar para poder hablar con ellas.

-Vengo a proponerte un trato al que no te vas a poder negar Malfoy-. Heka, quien venía acompañada de Lynette freno sus pasos al ver que alguien se paraba delante de ella

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto en un notable tono de superioridad a la chica que tenía enfrente

-Eso no es importante, pero créeme, si aceptas lo que te propongo no te arrepentirás. Te daré la oportunidad de fastidiarle la vida a la imbécil de Potter y a sus amigos-.

Lynette levanto una ceja al escuchar esto último y volteó a ver interrogante a Heka en espera de su reacción

-Es importante para mí, no hago tratos con gente que no conozco y además ¿Qué gano yo al fastidiarle la vida a Potter?

-Se que tampoco la soportas. Vale, si es tan importante para ti; soy Jaziel McAllister de Ravenclawn

-Espera…- intervino Lynette antes de que Heka contestará-. Tú eres novia de James Potter, bueno novia o lo que sea pero eres algo de él

-Ya no mas- contesto con resentimiento la rubia -. Por eso entre otras razones quiero hacer pagar a la creída esa y a sus amigos. Así que… ¿Qué dices Malfoy?

Heka se quedo callada mientras consideraba la propuesta que acababa de recibir, viro a ver hacia Lynette para tratar de adivinar que era lo que pensaba pero su amiga se dedicaba a ver fijamente a la rubia de Ravenclaw como tratando de descifrar el por qué de su repentina propuesta.

¿Qué hacer? Era cierto que Sheccid Potter no le caía pero para nada bien, no la tragaba antes y ahora menos; en parte porque veía como estaba su hermano por su culpa y en parte por su recién descubierto "interés" en Lupin; pero aún así jamás se había puesto a tramar planes con el mero fin de fastidiar su existencia. Volteó a ver a Lynette de nuevo, estaba segura de que su amiga se tomaría muy mal el que hiciera algo así pero también sabía que no la delataría y que terminaría entendiéndola… no sabía en lo que se metía pero ¿Por qué no? Total que si la cosa se ponía mal siempre podía decir que se había arrepentido ¿no?

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que tengo mis condiciones-. Contesto por fin Heka mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada que en ese momento le dirigía su mejor amiga

-Soy toda oídos Malfoy.

Lynette al ver que Heka abría la boca para contestar y entender que iba enserio salió casi corriendo con rumbo hacia el castillo sin poder evitar echar antes una mirada de reproche y confusión hacia su rubia amiga quien pareció no inmutarse.

-No hago nada que sea ilegal o que conlleve lastimar físicamente a nadie, eso en especial ¿entiendes McAllister? No olvido lo que hiciste en el partido de Quidditch y lo poco noble no es lo mío; además nadie puede enterarse de que estoy contigo y, esto sobre todo, me salgo en el momento que quiera si siento que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer ¿Trato?.

Heka extendió la mano hacia Jaziel, esta se quedo meditando unos segundos y al final extendió la suya también y tomo la de la rubia

-Trato


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**De cómo comenzó todo…**

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia  
que perderte para siempre  
ay mi vida no te vayas  
porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero  
y sin dudarlo ni un momento te confieso que te quiero (Sabes/Alekz Ubago/J)_

Era el último sábado del mes de noviembre y, a pesar de que los fuertes ventarrones que anunciaban tormenta se hacían presentes, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts (o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos) se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos del colegio para ver el último partido que tendría lugar antes de las vacaciones de Navidad: Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw.

Muchas cosas habían pasado durante estas últimas tres semanas, buenas y malas; entre los mejores sucesos estaba el que todo mundo se había tragado la versión de la "magia incidental" realizada por Efrán y no habían molestado al chico con preguntas incomodas acerca de lo que había sucedido durante ese primer partido de Quiddtich; pero a la vez algo malo era que las cosas entre Selene y el chico pelinegro aun no se lograban solucionar al cien por ciento y Assaf se hallaba un tanto molesto con su amigo por la forma de llevar las cosas que tenía dado que al chico Longbottom no le parecía en nada.

Sin duda el mejor de todos los sucesos, y el gran causante de que Joshua no parara en sí de felicidad desde hacía poco más de dos semanas, era que al fin lo que tanto había estado esperando para que su felicidad fuera lo más completa que podía ser se había dado al fin: las cosas entre él y su padre volvían a estar tan bien como antes sino es que mejor; a Ron le había encantado la noticia que le había dado Joshua apenas volvieron a hablar, que el chico era novio de Anyrel desde hacía más de dos meses por que el profesor de Quidditch adoraba a la castaña y le dijo a su hijo que mejor elección no pudo haber hecho; como es de suponerse al enterarse Ron igual se entero Hermione y también se había puesto contenta con la noticia, diciéndole incluso lo orgullosa que se encontraba de que al fin decidiera sentar cabeza.

-Hace un frío de los mil demonios- soltó mientras temblaba ligeramente Sheccid, la chica iba con pantalones de pana negros, blusa tejida de mangas largas roja y una gabardina muy gruesa de color negro a juego con los pantalones y aún así temblaba de frio. Elám a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si en un intento de darle calor

-Si quieres regresamos al castillo, no tenemos por qué ver el partido nena a mi no me importaría quedarme a pasar la mañana contigo dentro

-Ya quisiera yo ver que lograrás alejar a la enana de un partido de Quidditch- dijo James a su cuñado, el pelinegro iba caminando bastante cerca de Dhamar lo cual pasaba muy a menudo últimamente

-Odio darle la razón al menso ese pero es la verdad; algo tenía que compartir con James después de todo ¿no?- coincidió la pelirroja dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su novio-. Gracias por la oferta cariño pero no me pierdo un partido por nada y este menos- agrego con un brillo de maldad en los ojos-. Quiero ver que le pateen en trasero una vez más a la rubia de bote

-Uy se nota que ustedes derraman espíritu navideño, especialmente en cuanto al amor fraternal se refiere ¿eh?- comento burlesco hacia sus primos Joshua

-Sheccid…- dijo calmadamente Efrán-. No es por nada pero… ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que le patearan el trasero a McAllister? No es mejor que tú pero si es buena buscadora y todo puede pasar-. La pelirroja sonrió enigmáticamente

-Solo digamos que desde hace dos semanas Jude Thompson se ha convertido en una muy buena e intima amiga mía… hemos pasado muchooo tiempo juntas

-¿La buscadora de Hufflepuff?- pregunto asombrada Anyrel mientras tomaba de la mano a Joshua quien se veía muy entretenido jugando el cabello de la castaña-. Pero… ¿Desde cuándo tú y ella se hablan?

-Desde que le doy "sesiones de entrenamiento especial"

-¡¿QUE TU ESTAS HACIENDO QUE COSA?- James pego un grito marca Molly Weasley que hizo saltar a más de uno-. ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE LOCA O QUE? ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ESTAR ENTRENANDO AL ENEMIGO?

-Hey, hey, hey; cuídame tú tonito James, a mi no me gritas- le espeto su gemela meneando su dedo índice frente a su cara

-Pero Shecci…- intervino Elám mientras sujetaba a su novia para evitar que se abalanzara sobre su hermano-. Eso es inconveniente para el equipo, no te conviene entrenarla por que cuando juguemos contra ellos podría…

-Bueno… ¿Ustedes me creen tonta o qué?- Efrán sonrió ante el comentario y se paró a su lado para pasar uno de sus brazos por su cintura, un poco más atrás Selene le dirigió una mirada asesina al cráneo del chico y Assaf apretó los puños

-Tonta no linda-. Respondió por todos el chico Black-. Pero has de admitir que es extraño que entrenes a tu rival, se que lo haces por qué quieres que McAllister pague pero eso podría ponerte en desventaja

-Exacto- dijo Joshua dando la razón a su amigo

-Yo sé eso muy bien, nadie más que yo (bueno, quizá James) quiere que sigamos conservando la Copa de las Casas, así de tan bonita como se ve en la oficina de tía Gin, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que la estúpida esa siga montada sobre una escoba, conseguiré que la saquen del equipo de Ravenclaw al precio que sea… hasta entrenaría al idiota de Zabini si con eso consigo que no atrape la snitch una sola vez

-Vaya, habla enserio- dijo asombrada Anyrel al escuchar la mención del Slytherin

-Yo no entiendo casi nada de Quidditch lo sabes- comento Dhamar-. Pero ¿no es peligroso que entrenes a alguien que después se enfrentara a ti?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI- grito James explotando de nuevo-. HE TRABAJADO MUY DURO PARA TENER ESA COPA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO ARRUINES

-MALDITA SEA JAMES, ¿PODRIAS CONFIAR EN MI Y EN MI CRITERIO?- Sheccid igual había terminado explotando, se soltó tanto de los brazos de Elám como de los de Efrán y se colocó frente a su hermano con los brazos cruzados-. NO SOY IDIOTA… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LE ENSEÑO TODO… UNICAMENTE LO NECESARIO. ADEMAS…- añadió en un tono más calmado antes de que su hermano abriera la boca-. ¿De verdad crees que alguno de ellos podría vencerme aunque lo entrenará por meses?

-No, tienes razón- contesto con gesto serio James-. Creo que nadie nunca podría ganarte como buscadora aunque lo entrenarás por años, pequeña: tú eres la mejor buscadora de Quidditch que he visto en mi vida- sentenció James de lo más orgulloso a su hermana para después agregar en un tono de complicidad-. Pero no se lo digas a papá o se pondrá endiabladamente celoso ¿Vale?-. Sheccid asintió enternecida y todos reanudaron sus pasos hacia el campo de Quidditch

Xxx

-Bien, veamos cuanto a mejorado la buscadora bajo tú tutela primita- dijo Joshua en cuanto se encontraron instalados en sus asientos y listos para observar el partido, tenían que prestar especial atención dado que los Hufflepuff serían sus próximos contrincantes

-Esperemos que realmente no haya sido mucho- murmuro aun un tanto molesto James.

Efrán unos asientos mas allá sonrió ante la cara de su amigo, sintió como una mano tomaba la suya e inconscientemente la apretó, volteo y se encontró con los ojos de Selene, le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica y volteo la mirada hacia el campo en donde los jugadores de Hufflepuff empezaban a hacer aparición precedidos por la voz de Rocío quien, como siempre, comentaba el partido

-¡Oye yo la conozco!- exclamo emocionado Joshua al ver salir a la buscadora de Hufflepuff-. No sabía que tuvieran nueva buscadora-. Anyrel arrugo el ceño ante la cara que puso su novio

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de donde la conoces Joshua?- el pelirrojo respondió sin voltear a ver a la pregunta hecha por su novia por lo que no vio la ligera cara de enfado y no noto la molestia en su voz

-Llevo Aritmancia con ella nena. En verdad debí andar distraído cuando She dijo su nombre

-Ah, claro, Aritmancia-. Sheccid rió suavemente de la expresión casi asesina que tenía su amiga en ese momento y James, sentado al lado de Joshua, le dio un codazo a su primo para que volteara a verlo mientras él le señalaba a la otra dirección, hacia la chica

-¿Sucede algo linda?- pregunto angustiado el pelirrojo a su novia al percatarse al fin del gesto en su cara

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?- respondió esta de lo más tranquila pero cruzando los brazos.

-¡Estas celosa!- exclamo Joshua-. No lo puedo creer ¡Anyrel Murtagh esta celosa por mí!

-¡Claro, grítalo!- espeto la castaña- ¿No quieres de paso mandarlo a El Profeta y a El Quisquilloso para que lo publiquen? Además eso no es verdad ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa de ti Weasley?- ante el gesto de la chica ya ni Dhamar ni James pudieron evitar el que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-Porque tú me amas- respondió totalmente seguro Joshua.

Elám rodo los ojos ante el descaro de su amigo pero no pudo evitar admitir que de estar en su lugar el hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo

-¿Ah sí?- comenzó Anyrel con una expresión peligrosa en su rostro-. ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que te amo Joshua Weasley?

-Tú- respondió sonriente el pelirrojo queriendo ver como la chica saldría de esta

-Pues no deberías andarte creyendo todo lo que te dicen ¿sabes? Las palabras pueden decir miles de cosas que no son ciertas

-¡Ah! Pero los besos y los ojos no mienten mi hermosa castaña- contraataco el pelirrojo; parecía que los dos se habían olvidado de que además de estar rodeados por sus amigos prácticamente todos los miembros de su casa se encontraban ahí-. Además, yo sé cuando me mientes; arrugas un poquito la nariz justo como acabas de hacerlo ahora

-¡Qué va!- soltó la chica enseguida mientras en un acto reflejo se tocaba la nariz-. Eso es una completa tontería-.

El percatarse del gesto hecho por la chica hizo que Joshua le dirigiera una sonrisa triunfante que ella ignoro

-Pero en algo sí que tienes razón linda; no tienes por qué estar celosa

-Seguramente saliste con ella y por eso estas tan emocionado ¿verdad?- pregunto acusadoramente la chica mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

-¡Pero claro que no! Con trabajo y he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ella en clase, pero se ve que es una buena chica y…

-Sí, claro- dijo irónicamente la chica interrumpiendo a su novio-. Unas cuantas palabras ¡Aja si, como no! Seguramente cruzaste más que palabras con ella ¿Y tú te crees que soy tonta o que Weasley?

-… y por si no lo recuerdas- continúo el chico como si no hubiese escuchado nada-. Yo me emociono siempre que hay un jugador nuevo. Y no, no eres tonta; aunque en este momento estés actuando un poquito como tal no creo que lo seas- la chica se ruborizo ligeramente mientras el pelirrojo la tomaba firmemente de los brazos y buscaba sostener su mirada-. Any, escúchame bien, por más que yo quiera hacerlo no puedo cambiar mi pasado nena; ni siquiera por ti que eres la única persona por la que lo haría, perdóname por eso. Pero necesito que entiendas de una vez por todas que el pasado es eso: pasado, momentos que han quedado atrás. Si; antes de ti salí con muchas chicas y ninguna de ellas significo nada para mí, es verdad; lastime a mucha gente, tampoco te lo voy a negar, pero… tú siempre has sido una persona muy especial para mí, tú eres la única chica a la que he querido en verdad ¿puedes entender eso? Me tienes total y completamente loco por ti y por nada del mundo echaré a perder nuestra relación que, dicho sea de paso, me costó mucho conseguir… ¿Me crees?

Para ese momento Anyrel ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos, y es que, ¿Cómo resistirse a esa mirada? Y sobre todo cuando iba acompañada de tan lindas y deseadas palabras; así que lo único que la chica atino a hacer fue asentir ligeramente con la cabeza y a recibir los labios de su pelirrojo novio cuando estos se dirigieron anhelantes hacia ella.

-Bueno si ustedes dos han terminado de darnos a todos una lección sobre demostraciones de afecto ¿podrían por favor dejar ya de gritar? Es que no oigo la voz de Chío y quiero saber que pasa en el partido-.

Los chicos se separaron y Joshua le dirigió una mirada asesina a su prima mientras Anyrel miraba a ver azorada hacia el campo de Quidditch

-¡Jo! Vaya que vuela bien la niña- exclamo Elám al ver una finta que había hecho Thompson para evitar la bludger

-Me suena de algún lado- dijo James frunciendo el ceño, Dhamar sonrió adivinando el por que

-Claro porque yo se lo enseñe- dijo Sheccid confirmando los pensamientos de su rubia amiga

-¿Es malo esperar que Raven gane?- pregunto Dhamar

-No- le respondió su hermano sentado un poco más allá-. De hecho para el equipo de Gryffindor sería bueno que lo hicieran

-Así es- afirmo James-. Porque si después Hufflepuff le gana a Slytherin, lo que viendo el trabajo hecho por la enana podría pasar, y Raven le gana también a Slytherin las culebras nefastas no llegarían a la final y de paso quizá enfrentaríamos de nuevo a Altaír en ella

-Cierto- corroboró Efrán añadiéndose a la plática-. Aunque no se ustedes chicos pero yo me muero por enfrentarme a las malditas serpientes- añadió con un brillo en la mirada; Selene aflojo la mano que le sostenía firmemente hasta ese momento

-Yo te apoyo en eso hermano- asintió Elám-. Siempre trae una emoción extra disputarles la copa a ellos

-Sí, sí, sí, ustedes y su dejarse guiar por la testosterona- comento la pelirroja-. Aunque… podría botar a Zabini de la escoba para compensar no haber podido hacerlo con la rubia de bote

-Eso sería algo interesante de ver- todos viraron a ver sorprendidos a Anyrel, quien había sido la causante de dicho comentario; la chica se alzo de hombros-. Solo digo la verdad…

-Joshua esto es tu mala influencia- sentencio James-. Mira has cambiado a mi amiga ¿Cómo te atreves?- todos estallaron en risas

-A mi también se me ocurre alguien a quien botar de su escoba- murmuro Efrán

-Hey Dhamar ¿Por qué tanto interés en que gane Raven?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido Elám-. ¿Alguna razón en especial?- dijo el chico enfatizando la palabra razón

-Veamos…- dijo Dhamar llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. ¿Será porque Altaír es de ese equipo lobito?

-Claroooo, disfrázalo, rubia lista ¿eh?

-Jajaja no seas payaso cariño- dijo Sheccid rodeando la cintura del metamorfomago-. Yo también quiero que gane Raven por eso; pero si Dhamar tuviera otras razones no tendría nada de malo ¿vale?

-¿Qué otras razones podría tener?- pregunto James

-No se- contesto Elám-. Pero… ¿no has notado como últimamente desayuna a menudo en su mesa?

-Tienes razón- contesto el pelinegro-. Yo creo que…

-Yo creo que deberían de dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí-. Los chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz y levantaron la cabeza para encontrarse con Dhamar parada frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y echando chispas por los ojos. Los demás rieron al ver la expresión en sus rostros, estaban más blancos que el papel en ese momento

-Dhamy…

-Nada de Dhamy, Elám Lupin ¿podrías cerrar la bocaza que te mandas por una vez en la vida o utilizarla para algo más que no sea decir estupideces?

-Pero Dhamy yo…

-Nada de peros. Y tu James Potter ¿eres un maldito borrego o qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer caso de todo lo que te digan?

-Ella tiene razón…- murmuro Sheccid. James dirigió una mirada furibunda a su hermana quien no pareció inmutarse para nada

-Nosotros solo… solamente…

-¿Ves ni siquiera se te ocurre que decir? ¡Piensa las cosas antes de decirlas James!- y gritando esto la rubia se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras para poder descender de las tribunas

-¡Hey Dhamar, espera!- grito James mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella

-Vaya… eso ha sido interesante- reflexiono la pelirroja mientras cruzaba una mirada con Anyrel

-No me defendiste- sentenció Elám con un gesto de enfado en el rostro

-Te lo merecías- dijo su novia por toda respuesta-. Y quita esa cara que pareces un niño berrinchudo Elám

-Es un niño berrinchudo, no puede evitarlo nena

-Mejor no me ayudes Efrán- dijo el chico Lupin a su primo dirigiéndole un gesto de enfado mientras Efrán reía

Xxx

-Hola… ¿eres Jude Thompson cierto?- era lunes por la tarde y Joshua y Anyrel se encontraba tomados de la mano frente al aula de Aritmancia; Joshua le había hablado a una chica de cabello cobrizo, ojos color violeta y estatura media que se hallaba apoyada en el resquicio de la puerta leyendo un libro

La chica le dirigió una mirada confundida y se tomo su tiempo para contestarle; cerro el libro no sin antes poner un separador en la página en la que iba y posteriormente lo metió en la mochila que tenía asentada a un lado de ella, hasta que finalmente dirigió su atención al pelirrojo

-Sí, así es, soy yo

-Yo soy Joshua Weasley…

-Lo sé… ¿Cómo no saberlo?-. Anyrel arrugo el entrecejo ante el comentario pero se ahorro lo que pensaba al respecto

-… Y ella es mi novia, Anyrel Murtagh- dijo pasando por alto el comentario el chico

-Mucho gusto ¿se les ofrece algo en particular?

-Ah decir verdad no- contesto el pelirrojo alzando los hombros

-Solo que mi NOVIO es un entrometido- dijo la castaña resaltando el volumen al pronunciar la palabra novio. Joshua sonrió… le encantaba que se pusiera celosa, le hacía sentir que realmente le importaba a la chica

-Pero así te encanto- rebatió el chico dándole un corto beso en la nariz-. No soy un entrometido- dijo dirigiéndose a Jude en esta ocasión-. Simplemente quería felicitarte por el gran partido del sábado y decirte que volaste genial

La buscadora de Hufflepuff se quedo, literalmente, con la boca abierta ¿Joshua Weasley la estaba felicitando por su forma de volar? ¿Joshua Weasley, uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de la escuela, le decía que tuvo un gran partido? ¿Joshua Weasley, el primo de la mejor buscadora de su generación? ¿Ese Joshua Weasley? Era para no creérselo realmente

-Vaya…- soltó débilmente aún sin creérselo-. Muchas gracias eres muy amable Weasley; tú también vuelas genial, te he visto practicar como cazador y eres ¡Wao! ¿Por qué estas como guardián?

-Llámame Joshua por favor- pidió el chico con una sonrisa amistosa. Anyrel, a su lado, soltó un bufido y una expresión aburrida apareció en su rostro-. Gracias por el cumplido pero la verdad no es gran merito tomando en cuenta que mi padre es profesor de vuelo y prácticamente aprendí a volar al mismo tiempo que a caminar. Sí, me gusta la posición de cazador; mi tía Gin fue cazadora ¿Sabes? Pero también buscadora como tío Harry de ahí la habilidad nata de She para el puesto… pero bueno, es cuestión de… mmm… ¡Herencia! Sí, eso, de herencia- afirmo el chico

-No entiendo- dijo confundida la chica. La castaña comenzó a golpear el suelo impaciente ¿La palabra "herencia" era difícil de entender? Ella lo tenía muy claro a decir verdad; con gusto le prestaba un diccionario a la chica Thompson

-Bueno todos los del equipo, a excepción de Selene, tuvieron padres en algún equipo de Quidditch anterior de Gryffindor; así que, solo digamos que cada quien tuvo la opción de conservar el puesto de sus padres o tomar el suyo propio. Selene y Elisha son buenos cazadores- agrego alzando los hombros- y James quería el puesto de cazador por que Sheccid desde siempre demostró gran potencial para el de buscadora; simplemente aprovechamos nuestros puntos fuertes para armar el mejor equipo, además yo quería el puesto de papá

-Eso tiene sentido- coincidió la chica-. Tu prima me cae muy bien- añadió sonrojándose-. Es muy buena persona y jamás había visto buscadora tan buena como ella

-Si- comenzó emocionado el chico-. Su técnica es increíblemente limpia, sus movimientos de lo más exactos, vuela con tal precisión que parece una con la escoba y…

-Bueno si te la vas a pasar hablando de Quidditch yo me marcho Joshua- interrumpió molesta la castaña y soltándose de la mano de su novio-. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchando la misma plática veinte veces; me voy a mi clase- antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar la castaña ya había dado media vuelta y bajado por los escalones rumbo a su clase.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto anonadado el pelirrojo

-Me parece que tu novia se ha puesto celosa- le dijo Jude-. Será mejor que vayas a por ella

-No- afirmo el pelirrojo-. En realidad me gusta que se ponga celosa, y mientras más la deje así más difícil será conseguir el perdón… pero vale la pena- término el chico guiñándole un ojo a su compañera de materia

Xxx

-¡Lynn, vamos, espérame! ¡No seas así Lynette!-. Heka caminaba presurosamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia las mazmorras de los Slytherins, llevaba poco más de cinco minutos llamando a su amiga pero la chica no daba ni la más mínima muestra de escucharla

La castaña siguió caminando mientras fingía que no escuchaba nada que no fuera el roce de su túnica contra las baldosas del piso; estaba a punto de doblar hacia la izquierda para que solo la separaran unos cuantos pasos de su sala Común cuando sintió una mano cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca y obligándola a detenerse y a voltearse para no perder el equilibrio

-Tú me obligaste- soltó Heka antes de darle tiempo de replicar a la chica Dartmont-. He venido tratando de hablar contigo desde el fin de semana y simplemente te la has pasado ignorándome, sabes perfectamente que si fueras cualquier otra persona no me tomaría ni la más mínima molestia de dirigirte la palabra pero…

-Pues has de cuenta que soy cualquier otra persona- sentenció la castaña soltándose de la mano con que la tenía aprisionada Heka-. De verdad que por mi ni te apures ¿eh?

-¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Lynette!- grito ya francamente desesperada la chica Malfoy mientras mentalmente rogaba que a nadie se le ocurriera pasar por ahí en ese momento ya que la vería en esa situación

-Vamos; no pongas a la princesita Malfoy en esta posición, no en este pasillo, sé muy bien hasta que punto te preocupa tu maravillosa reputación de princesa de hielo así que ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y dejas de estarme deteniendo y gritando antes de que alguien nos vea?-. Heka la soltó inmediatamente pero no quito la mirada de encima de ella ni dio muestras de moverse de su lugar

-Eres mi mejor amiga y como si eso no fuera poco encima eres la única que tengo, no lo haría por nadie más; sé porque estás tan molesta, no esperaba que me apoyarás pero al menos pensé que lo entenderías-. Lynette suspiró, seguía con el ceño fruncido pero sus manos se relajaron

-Tú no eres así Heka, por eso no lo entiendo, no es tu estilo andar planeando cosas para fastidiar la vida de los demás ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a ella? A pesar de caerse mal ambas siempre se han respetado hasta donde cabe y sin agradarse claro; no me gusta en lo que te estás metiendo, no creo que te convenga hacer enfadar a Sheccid; además ambas son mis amigas y no pretendo estar en medio de un pleito ¿vale? Pero la razón más importante para que no me guste lo que estás haciendo es que no confió nada en McAllister, ni una pizca, has visto de lo que es capaz- termino refiriéndose al incidente en el campo de Quidditch

-No sé porque lo hice Lynn… no, si sé; estoy totalmente trastornada por culpa de ya sabes qué, y me hierve la sangre cada vez que pienso que ella está con el

-Se llaman celos- dijo Lynette con el atisbo de una sonrisa-. Y no son buenos consejeros, no debes dejarte guiar por ellos; después de todo no es culpa de Sheccid que él este loco por ella- añadió mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían, Heka noto esto pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no era el momento

-Entonces… ¿me perdonas?- pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos Heka Malfoy

-Mira Heka, necesito que me des tiempo para asimilar lo que vas a hacer, no me preguntes si te perdono ahora…

-Yo de verdad lo siento tanto Lynette, te juro que lo…- en ese momento escucharon abrirse las paredes que daban acceso a su Sala Común y Heka pego un brinco sobresaltada, maldiciendo internamente, mientras inmediatamente volteaba la cabeza para ver quien salía al pasillo en ese momento

-Hola chicas- saludo con una sonrisa reluciente un chico rubio-castaño sin percibir la tensión en el ambiente-. ¿Qué hacen ahí paradas a mitad del camino?

-Nada- contesto en automático Heka taladrando a su hermano con su mirada intensa-. Me voy a terminar el ensayo de Defensa

La rubia platino se quito de ese lugar sin despedirse de nadie ni mucho menos dirigirle la mirada a Lynette; Dominique vio muy extrañado el comportamiento de su hermana y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a la castaña mientras se aproximaba a ella, al llegar a su altura le planto un beso en la mejilla y le paso el brazo por los hombros mientras hacía que tomara la dirección de él pasillo arriba

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?- devolvió la pregunta haciéndose a la desentendida la chica

-Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta que no te queda Lynette

-Oh, ese papel me queda mejor de lo que crees Dominique- respondió con un ligero toque de sarcasmo la chica

-No- siguió testarudamente en chico de ojos grises-. La chica que conozco no tiene ni un pelo de tonta

-¿Y de verdad crees conocerme bien Dominique?- pregunto Lynette dejando de caminar y haciendo que el chico también tuviera que detenerse.

Dominique la viro a ver directo a los ojos, se quedo así por unos segundos, después sonrió y le acomodo un beso en la frente mientras le decía:

-¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa niña?- dijo divertido Dominique-. Te conozco literalmente de toda la vida; así que sí, yo diría que realmente te conozco bien

-Si tú lo dices…

-Lo digo y lo sostengo. Dime ¿Qué fue esa escena de hace rato con mi hermana?

-Hemos tenido una diferencia de opinión, eso es todo- contestó Lynette a sabiendas de que Dominique no dejaría de fastidiar hasta obtener una respuesta a su pregunta

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Cosas de chicas ¿vale? Y ya no seas tan chismoso que no es bueno

-Bueno, bueno, está bien. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

-Lo usual- contesto con una sonrisa la castaña-. Ya sabes, evitar pleitos, castigar gente, lidiar con los tios insolentes, eludir a mis padres… lo de siempre

-Movidita tu vida como siempre- siguió el tono de la conversación el chico rubio-. Dime, ¿habrá espacio en tu apretada agenda para pasar Navidad este año con nosotros en Malfoy Mannor aunque sea por unos días?-. Una sombra paso por los ojos de Lynette al escuchar esa pregunta y la sonrisa presente en su rostro vacilo por un momento, al punto de desaparecer, pero logro recuperarla

-Lo siento Dom, sabes que a mí me encanta pasarla con ustedes, pero este año padre y madre se quedan en Inglaterra y debo quedarme todas las vacaciones con ellos

-Que mal, yo quería que vinieras, este año te tengo un regalo muy especial

-Bueno, podrás dármelo luego- le dijo a modo de consuelo a su amigo la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Si no hay más remedio tendré que hacer eso- admitió el rubio con una ligera mueca de decepción en la boca

-¡Un momento!- grito la chica, mirando a su alrededor, sobresaltando a su amigo

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupado Dominique

-Yo estaba yendo a la Sala Común para hablar con Anderson ¡Y acabe en medio del camino a la biblioteca contigo!

-jajajajajaja- el rubio estallo a carcajadas ante la cara de contrariedad que tenía su amiga-. Vele el lado positivo Lynn, te ha servido como ejercicio para mantener esa esbelta figura tuya

-No es gracioso Dominique Malfoy- espeto la chica cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo duramente

-¿Qué tan malo fue haber platicado conmigo? Estoy seguro de que te la has pasado bien en el trayecto hasta aquí ¿o no?- dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo en un gesto encantador

"Imposible enfadarse con él" pensó Lynette mientras dejaba que una sonrisa se asomara en su cara

-Vale, está bien, fue bueno platicar contigo lo sabes Dom y sí, claro que si la pase bien, muy bien; pero tengo que dejarte, realmente debo ponerme de acuerdo con Anderson sobre algo

-¡Nos vemos después Lyn!- grito el rubio cuando la chica se había alejado algo por el pasillo, después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la biblioteca


	31. Chapter 31

Bueno quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso ya que había dicho que la historia estaría acabada desde la semana pasada pero me quede sin internet ¬¬ así que hoy subiré 5 capítulos y por la noche los que faltan.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado la historia a favoritos, solo me harían más feliz dejando más reviews que cualquiera pensaría que nadie lee XD

Un saludo inmenso a todos los que siguen la historia

**Capítulo 31**

**Una navidad a la Slytherin**

_Cuando el gris se vuelve rosa _

_y una imagen pensamiento, _

_cuando asoman las cosquillas, _

_como auroras de aire y fuego, _

_el amor comienza... (El amor comienza/Axel Fernando/D)_

Los hermosos copos de nieve caían a una velocidad moderada, durante esa nublada y fría mañana del 19 de diciembre, por lo que se lograban apreciar de manera perfecta a través de los enormes y transparentes ventanales que decoraban la planta baja de esa antigua y enorme mansión ubicada en la parte norte de Escocia; la construcción se hallaba asentada ahí por lo menos desde hacía cuatro siglos atrás y los pobladores de la villa cercana ya ni siquiera podían alcanzar a recordar cómo fue que tal proeza de ingeniería fue posible de realizar en esa época.

Hasta donde su memoria alcanzaba a recordar en ella habitaba la misma línea familiar desde el momento mismo de su construcción hasta la época presente; la única y gran diferencia que se podía notar era que, por el contrario de sus antepasados, los nuevos herederos solo la usaban como casa para vacacionar ya que su residencia permanente se encontraba en el centro de Londres y los murmullos que se dejaban escuchar por el pueblo decían que la mansión que tenían ahí nada tenía que envidiar a esa casa que poseían en Escocia, digna de haber sido un palacio medieval debido a la grandeza y gran austerismo que poseía

De todas formas nunca habían sabido realmente mucho acerca de esa familia, la familia Dartmont no solía relacionarse con la gente del pueblo, ni siquiera su servidumbre era procedente de la aldea y jamás se había visto a nadie procedente de la "gran casa sobre la colina", como era llamada por algunos aldeanos, comprando en el mercado del pueblo por lo que en realidad no sabían gran cosa de ellos; si algún forastero llegase a preguntar de donde procedía su riqueza no hubieran sabido que contestar.

Extrañamente ese halo de misterio que los envolvía se había comenzado a aclarar, por lo menos en una pequeña parte, unos cuatro años atrás… la primera vez que habían visto a aquella chica en la villa; su familia llevaba yendo de vacaciones ahí aún años antes de que ella naciera y por supuesto siguieron haciéndolo cuando ella tan solo era un bebe y conforme fue creciendo, pero no fue hasta el verano en que celebro su doceavo cumpleaños cuando por primera vez se dejo caer por el pueblo terminando así con todos los rumores que se habían gestado acerca de su familia y su procedencia.

Era una chica extremadamente encantadora, adorable casi hasta el punto de rayar en la irrealidad; su apariencia física no tenía nada que envidiar a su hermoso interior, era dueña de un aspecto delgado, poseedora de unos hermosos y expresivos ojos color café; y un cabello largo y ondulado, el cual poseía el mismo color de sus ojos, adornaba su cabeza.

Rápidamente había hecho amistad con los chicos del pueblo, con el paso del tiempo algunos se hicieron más cercanos que otros claro está, pero al menos ya nunca más se aburría estando sola en esa enorme mansión cuando iba a vacacionar; sin embargo, de la misma forma rápidamente quedo en evidencia para todos que a sus padres, los señores Dartmont, no les hacía ni las más mínima pizca de gracia que su única heredera, su perfecta y adorable hija hiciera ese tipo de amistades y mucho menos que bajara al pueblo por lo que sus visitas eran espaciadas y breves pero aún así nunca perdió contacto con sus nuevos amigos, en especial con los dos que se habían convertido en los más cercanos: Suzanne McBride y Elliot Wallace. Y la gente del pueblo simple y llanamente le adoraba.

Xxx

En la casa de la colina Lynette Dartmont se encontraba sentada en un taburete del silgo XVI frente a uno de los muchos ventanales que había en ella, miraba sin realmente mirar la nieve que caía en el enorme jardín, ya cubierto de un inmenso manto blanco desde hacía dos días… estaba mortalmente aburrida, lo que más quería era salir ya mismo de esa casa, llevaba esos mismos dos días encerrada ahí ¡Dos días por Merlín! ¿Por qué sus padres no entendían que como a toda chica NORMAL le apetecía tomar aire de vez en cuando y no estar vagando como un ente en esa enorme y vacía casa? Pero no tenía realmente ni las más mínimas esperanzas de que eso sucediera; hubiera sido un milagro de haberlo hecho, uno que nunca iba a pasar pero ni con ayuda de toda la magia que fuera capaz de convocar y menos en esas vacaciones.

No, particularmente en lo que a esas vacaciones se refería, tenía que permanecer dentro de casa como niña buena, demostrando así ser la perfecta señorita para la que la habían educado ser. Su madre tenía intenciones muy claras; respaldadas desde luego por su padre, esas vacaciones de Navidad le iban a presentar a quien esperaban fuera su futuro esposo le gustara o no; no sabían cuándo llegaría pero Lynette tenía que ser buena chica y quedarse dentro de la mansión esperando su llegada, por lo que esos dos días que llevaba en casa desde que salió de vacaciones del colegio, apenas hacia abrir los ojos era obligada a vestir con sus mejores ropas y a arreglarse lo más posible solo por si acaso era el día de su llegada.

Lanzo un bufido de desesperación que de paso sirvió para ayudar a quitarse un molesto mechón de cabello rebelde que le caía por la frente y lanzo una última y furibunda mirada a la nieve inmaculada que se dejaba ver por la ventana como si esta fuera la culpable de todas sus penas antes de ponerse en pie. Frustrada se separo de la ventana, era obvio que no pararía de nevar pronto y siendo prácticos aunque lo hiciera la nieve del jardín no se derretiría por arte de magia… bueno a decir verdad podría hacerlo pero no podía porque tanto sus papás como los vecinos lo notarían enseguida.

Se estaba muriendo de ganas de bajar al pueblo, encontrarse con Suzanne y Elliot era lo que más deseaba en ese momento en lugar de estar encerrada ahí en espera de quien sabe que hijito de papi que le querían presentar, pero simplemente no podía porque gracias al perfecto manto de nieve que adornaba su jardín sus huellas dejarían un rastro bastante claro que conducirían de inmediato a quien quiera que sus padres mandarán a buscarle hacia el lugar a donde hubiera "huido" para esconderse. El peor de los colmos había llegado cuando le dijeron que además de que en esa ocasión no podría ir a casa de los Malfoy a pasar parte de sus vacaciones tampoco podía invitar a Dominique y Heka a pasar unos días con ella ¿Qué diablos era lo que esperaban que hiciera esas vacaciones sus padres? ¿Ser niñera del susodicho que le presentarían? ¿Pasarse todas las vacaciones con un perfecto desconocido? Meneó la cabeza molesta, en definitiva sus padres estaban mal de la cabeza y le conocían menos de lo que pensaba si creían por un solo segundo que se dedicaría a desvivirse por el tipo en cuestión.

Lentamente y con expresión de fastidio subió las escaleras para dirigirse al despacho que su padre tenía en esa casa, cuando llego golpeo con los nudillos la puerta suavemente tres veces y luego espero unos segundos, al no obtener respuesta dudo un poco pero terminó cediendo al apuro y giro lentamente el picaporte para poder abrir. Por el pequeño agujero que dejo al descubierto al abrir ligeramente la puerta pudo ver que el despacho estaba vacío; se llevo una mano a los labios mientras parecía meditar entre entrar en él o dar la media vuelta y marcharse, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión cuando escucho un ligero ¡plop! a su lado, Hamus el elfo doméstico de su familia se había aparecido

-Señorita Dartmont- dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia pronunciada ante la presencia de la castaña

-¿Si? Dime Hamus

-Le ruego a la señorita que por favor no entre al despacho del señor, los amos salieron y el señor Dartmont dio órdenes a Hamus de no dejar que nadie entrara a su despacho señorita-. La mueca de enfado que adornaba el rostro de Lynette se relajo un poco mientras un plan comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza

-Así que mis padres salieron- el elfo asintió-. Dime Hamus ¿A dónde es que han ido?

-A Glasgow, a la casa de la hermana de la señora Dartmont señorita

-¿Y sabes a qué hora es que regresaran Hamus?

-No señorita, los amos no dejaron dicho la hora en que volverían pero han dicho a Hamus que les tuviera lista la cena a la hora habitual señorita

-Bien, gracias Hamus, puedes retirarte- el elfo asintió mientras hacia una ligera reverencia y con otro ¡plop! desapareció de la vista de Lynette

Así que sus padres había ido de visita a casa de su tía ¿Ellos podían salir de la mansión pero ella no? Bueno, eso a decir verdad, no parecía del todo justo y a Lynette no le gustaban las injusticias, y menos claro cuando iban dirigidas hacia ella. Analizó la situación, sus padres la habían dejado sola en casa y lo más probable era que no regresaran sino hasta la hora de la cena ya que cuando su tía Maggiore comenzaba a hablar era prácticamente imposible hacerle parar el parloteo.

Bien, eso le daba unas seis horas de tránsito libre sin supervisión paterna, horas que planeaba aprovechar muy bien; sonrió feliz y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo, unos jeans oscuros y su abrigo de gamuza morado sonaba bien, la sonrisa se le ensancho al ser consciente de que en poco tiempo sería libre de salir y bajar al pueblo, moría por ver a Suzanne y, por supuesto, a Elliot.

Xxx

-Buenos días… bueno casi tardes a decir verdad- saludó sonriente Lynette al tiempo que se asomaba a una ventana que se encontraba abierta en la casa de Suzanne. Una señora de mediana edad alzó la vista sonriente al reconocer el timbre particular de esa voz

-Miren nada más, pero si es la señorita Lynette Dartmont en persona- contesto bastante contenta al saludo de la chica-. ¿Cómo has estado cariño?

-Muy bien señora McBride, gracias. Espero que usted también, ¿está Suzzie en casa?- pregunto esperanzada la castaña

-He estado perfecta cariño, en verdad perfecta. Lo siento cielo pero Suzzie no está hoy, ha ido a dar una vuelta con su padre, una de sus primas está enferma y han ido a visitarle

-Ya veo… ¿cree que tardara en regresar?

-Pasaran el fin de semana y unos cuantos días más ahí cielo, volverán justo para la noche de Navidad- respondió un poco contrariada la señora McBride al notar el gesto de desilusión que se formo en el rostro de Lynette-. Lo siento Lynn pero esto nos ha pillado desprevenidos, Su quería verte pero ya ves lo que ha pasado

-Sí, descuide señora McBride, ¿le dirá a Suzzie que vine a verle verdad?- la señora asintió a su pregunta-. Y no olvide decirle que le deje muchos saludos y que le deseo una feliz navidad, si puedo vendré a verle antes de irme al colegio de nuevo ¿vale?- la chica le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y echó a correr hacia casa de Elliot mientras gritaba-. ¡Mil gracias por todo, que tenga un buen día!

Xxx

Media hora después de su visita a casa de su amiga Lynette iba caminando lentamente, deambulando sin rumbo fijo por la plaza central del pueblo, había ido a casa de Elliot y tampoco tuvo suerte, la señora Wallace le informo que el chico había salido desde la mañana sin decirle a donde iba ni a qué hora regresaría; se encontraba bastante frustrada a decir verdad, por primera vez desde que llego había podido escapar de la atenta mirada de vigilancia de sus padres y salir de casa y no hallaba a las dos personas que mas deseaba ver en ese momento.

Pensaba… estaba sola, era verdad que conocía a más chicos en el pueblo y mientras iba caminando muchos de ellos le saludaban y la instaban a reunirse con ellos pero Lynette se limitaba tan solo a devolverles el saludo acompañado de una sonrisa para nada comprometedora; no le apetecía charlar con nadie más que no fuera Suzanne o Elliot en ese momento.

Bueno, no había encontrado a sus amigos pero tampoco le apetecía nada regresar a su casa, a decir verdad eso sería lo último que haría así que pensó en llevar a cabo su plan de respaldo; torció hacia la derecha y dejo que sus pasos la fueran alejando del centro del pueblo, se dirigía hacia las calles más apartadas de la algarabía que siempre solía reinar en ese lugar. Iba con rumbo hacia Poe's, la cafetería que más le gustaba del pueblo, y una de las únicas a decir verdad, no sería tan malo pasar parte de la tarde ahí acompañada por el señor Wolf; el dueño del lugar, era un simpático norteamericano que había ido a pasar sus días de retiro a ese pueblo de Escocia y siempre lograba divertir a Lynette con sus ocurrencias. Se hallaba a tan solo unos cinco metros de llegar cuando le oyó.

-¡Lynn!- volteó a ver enseguida, animada por el timbre de voz, una sonrisa más grande que cualquiera que hubiera iluminado su rostro durante ese día apareció en su boca y se ensancho por toda su cara.

Un chico que parecía medir unos diez centímetros más que ella, de ojos de un color azul topacio resplandeciente, con el cabello lacio de color entre rojizo y castaño se acercaba corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa igual de resplandeciente, o aún mayor, en su rostro… era Elliot. Lynette dejo de caminar en el acto y estuvo a punto de arrancar a correr en dirección al chico, pero mucho antes de lo que hubiera pensado se vio envuelta entre sus brazos

-¡Te he extrañado horrores!- enfatizo el chico mientras la estrechaba fuertemente, como si temiera que se escapase, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo

-¡No más que yo a ti!- repuso enseguida la castaña mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no reír ante el dramatismo mostrado por su amigo-. Pero si me sigues apretando así me asfixiaras y tendrás que extrañarme toda la vida Eli

-Graciosa…- espeto el chico mientras la depositaba en el piso de nuevo liberándola parcialmente y pasaba un solo brazo por los hombros de la chica-. Pero ni creas que te librarás tan pronto de mi ¿eh?

-Huy y yo que me estoy muriendo de ganas…- se paró de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo el cual fue devuelto casi de manera inmediata; después cambio radicalmente de actitud y le asesto un golpe en el pecho

-¡Auch!- se quejo el chico-. ¿Por qué fue eso?

-¿Dónde diablos estabas metido Elliot Wallace? Fui a tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas, no fue divertido pensar que no os vería ni a ti ni a Suzzie, creí que todo había sido en vano- se quejo haciendo un pequeño mohín Lynette.

Elliot sonrió ante el gesto de la chica, se veía tan graciosa, después contesto con el mismo fingido enfado.

-Bueno chica tu sí que tendrás cara de reclamarme eso cuando llevas ya dos días en el pueblo y no has bajado ni a decir "Hola mis pequeños y queridos habitantes campiranos, sigo viva". Pensé que me iba a secar esperándote y he subido a buscarte pero por más que tire piedras a tu ventana no saliste por lo que me vi obligado a admitir que no estabas en casa-. El gesto de enojo desapareció y termino con una sonrisa-. Vi las huellas y supuse que te encontraría en Poe's así que he venido a por ti

-Vale, te perdono- concedió Lynn con una gran sonrisa-. Y en gesto de buena voluntad te invito a un macchiato especial ¿te parece?

-Fenomenal… hace mucho que no me tomo uno y el señor Wolf me debe una historia que se le ha quedado a la mitad la semana pasada. Vamos a apresurarnos entonces, tengo las manos heladas

-Tan desesperado como siempre- dijo la chica con fingido cansancio mientras mentalmente se alegraba de que ese chico no cambiara por más que el tiempo pasaba.

Echaron a correr hacia la cafetería el tramo que les hacía falta para llegar, se encontraban listos para pasar una cobijada tarde bajo un techo agradable y con toda la oportunidad de poder charlar y no hacer nada más que charlar hasta ponerse al corriente de todo lo que hubiera pasado en sus vidas por más insignificante que fuera desde el momento en que dejaron de verse (casi hacia el final de las vacaciones de verano) hasta el mismo instante en que se habían encontrado de nuevo aquel día.

Xxx

Eran ya las 5.30 de la tarde, dentro de una hora los padres de Lynette llegarían a casa, la castaña caminaba tomada de la mano de Elliot de manera totalmente despreocupada con rumbo a casa, la tarde se les había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y más pronto de lo que hubieran querido o les hubiera gustado tuvieron que despedirse del señor Wolf para emprender el camino de vuelta hacia la casa de la colina y que la chica pudiera llegar a casa mucho antes que sus padres y lograr así que estos no notarán su pequeña salida.

Las tranquilas horas pasadas con su amigo durante esa perfecta y añorable tarde le habían servido de mucho para poder hacerle olvidar todos los problemas que había venido acumulando durante todo ese tiempo, la compañía de Elliot incluso logro que se le olvidara que debía conocer a una persona durante esas vacaciones y es que el ojiazul tenía esa maravillosa cualidad de causar un efecto de lo más tranquilizador en Lynette, cuando estaba con él no podía hacer otra cosas que no fuera pasársela bien.

-Servida señorita- dijo el chico deteniéndose a una prudente distancia de casa de Lynette para que no pudiera ser vista desde dentro-. Usted ha llegado sana y salva hasta casi las puertas de su casa- dijo subrayando la palabra "casi"; la castaña rio la broma

-Muy amable gentil caballero, aunque en realidad no ha hecho un buen trabajo ¿no está consciente de que debería dejarme en la seguridad que ofrece el resquicio de la puerta?

-Bueno madame de ser posible que yo me acercara a esa puerta entonces lo haría pero dadas las circunstancias no es posible… y en el remoto caso de que lo fuera créame que me revocaría el derecho porque estaría todo el tiempo achocado en ella

-Si lo pones de esa forma es bueno que no puedas acercarte a ella- comento de manera seria la chica

-¡Oye!- protesto el chico poniendo cara de enfado

-jajajaja no es cierto Eli. Sabes perfecto que me encantaría que pudieras, no me quejaría si te tuviera achocado ahí todo el día, es más, yo sería quien no te dejaría quitarte y tú te hartarías de estar dentro

-Sinceramente lo dudo mucho- dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella para quitarle unos cuantos copos de nieve que se habían acumulado en su nariz-. Será mejor que entres o tendrás problemas con tus padres y no quiero que no puedas escaparte de nuevo

-Tienes razón, eso sería muy, muy, pero vaya que muy malo en realidad; la verdad es que ardo en deseos de seguir con nuestra conversación y de escuchar mas historias en la cafetería

-Paso a verte mañana alrededor del medio día ¿vale? Estate pendiente en tu habitación; te llamare por la ventana- termino sonriendo el chico

-De acuerdo, te veré mañana entonces Eli- la chica deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amigo una vez más pero en esta ocasión fue en señal de despedida-. Que pases buena noche y tengas bonitos sueños.

Mientras la castaña echaba a correr hacia su casa Elliot se quedo parado ahí en el mismo lugar hasta que vio como Lynette desaparecía dentro de la mansión, y solo fue hasta que vio una luz que se encendía en la habitación de su amiga que dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nueva cuenta hacia el pueblo mientras no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar todo lo acontecido esa tarde en la cafetería del señor Wolf.

Xxx

Tres chicos estaban corriendo juntos y al mismo ritmo tomados de la mano por el bosque que rodeaba los linderos del pueblo, reían a más no poder y debido a este detalle sentían como la respiración les comenzaba a faltar y les hacía falta detenerse a tomar aire; pasados unos cuantos minutos mas ya no pudieron seguir ignorando la necesidad de introducir más aire del que sacaban a sus pulmones, pararon justo enfrente de un enorme pino que crecía en el bosque y se apoyaron en su tronco aún sin poder detener las carcajadas que salían a borbotones de sus bocas; los tres se encontraban ligeramente sonrojados a causa del frio que estaba haciendo y de la carrera que habían pegado.

-¡Hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto!- exclamo totalmente emocionada Lynette mientras volteaba a ver a sus acompañantes-. Me alegra que hayas podido regresar antes Su, te extrañaba horrores-. Diciendo esto se lanzo hacia los brazos de una bonita chica pelinegra de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado

-Mamá llamo por teléfono diciendo que habías ido a verme y no podía perderme la oportunidad de verte Lynn así que le pedí a papá que me permitiera volver antes a casa

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?- se quejo Elliot-. Yo te lleve a ver a Lynn malagradecida- espeto a Suzanne-. Y yo te la lleve como sorpresa Lynette

Ambas chicas rieron ante la imagen del chico de cabello castaño rojizo, se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con una mueca de molestia en el rostro y con toda la pinta de estar haciendo un berrinche. Ambas amigas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y en un rápido y coordinado movimiento se lanzaron hacia Elliot provocando que cayera sobre la nieve llevándoselas de paso a ellas

-Hey esta helada

-¡Dah! Por eso se llama nieve tontito- dijo riendo divertida Suzanne

-¿Por qué me maltratas?- se quejo el chico

-Vamos Eli, no te quejes, te estamos abrazando ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?-. El chico sonrió ante las palabras dichas por su castaña amiga

-Como siempre tienes toda la razón niña, no podría pedir nada mejor que ser abrazado por dos hermosas jovencitas

-¡Payaso!- dijo Suzanne mientras le estrellaba una bola de nieve encima del gorro que cubría su cabeza

Esa fue la excusa perfecta para que los tres chicos comenzaran una guerra de bolas de nieve que se prolongo por casi una hora y que hizo que la ropa de todos quedara bañada con escarcha blanca y húmeda; debido a eso tuvieron que ir a cambiarse y como obviamente Lynette no podía regresar a su casa fue derechito a la de Suzanne para de paso aprovechar y saludar a sus padres; las chicas habían quedado de encontrarse con Elliot en la plaza principal del pueblo en media hora para dar una vuelta más por ahí antes de tener que separase.

Xxx

La plaza principal del pueblo parecía sacada de una hermosa pero peculiar postal navideña, el enorme y pintoresco kiosco se encontraba cubierto de nieve y cientos de luces de color dorado lo adornaban al igual que lo hacían con el contorno de la plaza, un show navideño se encontraba concurriendo en ese momento y los pequeños niños vestidos de Santa Claus entonaban alegres villancicos al ritmo de la música; un enorme pino (el cual Lynette no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo habían hecho para adornarlo sin recurrir a la magia) lleno de una variedad de colores y bañado de igual forma de una capa de nieve se imponía a un costado del escenario donde se desarrollaba el show.

Los tres amigos se encontraban mezclados entre la multitud presenciando el canto de los niños, Lynette lucía fascinada y Suzanne y Elliot sonreían a más no poder; comenzaba a anochecer y eso significaba que pronto Lynette tendría que volver a casa, era la parte triste en medio de toda esa alegría porque no sabían si la volverían a ver en esas vacaciones.

-¡Qué lindo cantan!- comento emocionada la castaña. Elliot la viro a ver divertido

-Chica a juzgar por la cara que pones cualquiera diría que nunca habías escuchado cantar villancicos

-Bueno si los he escuchado pero no como estos- dijo la castaña mientras estrujaba su bufanda un tanto nerviosa

-¿Qué clase de villancicos cantan en donde pasas la navidad siempre entonces? Porque ahora que lo pienso es el primer año que pasas las fiestas aquí- inquirió Suzanne

-Bueno, siempre paso las fiestas en casa de unos amigos que van al colegio conmigo y sus padres son muy tradicionales, tanto como los míos, y créanme esta no es la clase de villancicos que escuchan

-Supongo que eso lo explica- le dijo Elliot mientras se unía a la multitud de aplausos que premiaba a los pequeños por su interpretación en ese momento

-Muero de frio…- se quejo mientras temblaba ligeramente su ojiverde amiga

-Bueno si quieren tenemos tiempo de un chocolate caliente- Elliot hablo mientras consultaba el reloj de pulsera-. Si nos apuramos incluso puede ser de la cafetería del señor Wolf; nos queda una hora antes de emprender el regreso a tu casa ¿Qué dices Lynn?

-Nadie puede resistirse a un chocolate del señor Wolf- contesto la castaña mientras echaba a andar para abrirse paso entre la multitud en dirección a la esquina oeste de la plaza

-Bien dicho amiga- aplaudió Suzanne-. Gracias Lynn me has evitado morir de hipotermia

Justo cuando la chica volteo para decirle a su amiga que, como de costumbre, estaba exagerando un poquito las cosas… tropezó; esos segundos que dejará de ver su camino habían sido suficientes para que no se fijara en la gran cantidad de cables que pasaban por ese lado de la plaza tan próximo a la salida y se precipitara de bruces contra el suelo, debido a que ni cuenta se había dado y a la rapidez con la que pasaron las cosas no le había dado ni tiempo de pensar en meter las manos por lo que ya pensaba y esperaba el golpe cuando sintió que un par de manos la atajo en el aire y la sostuvieron hasta colocarla nuevamente en perfecta posición con los pies sobre el suelo.

Alzo la vista para agradecer a quien fuera el causante de evitar que se aporreara contra el piso y se encontró con un par de ojos color miel que la miraban demasiado cerca, Lynette sonrió automáticamente y el causante de evitar su caída le devolvió una cálida sonrisa de igual forma.

-¿Estás bien nena? ¿Te has hecho daño?- pregunto preocupado Elliot que en menos de un santiamén ya había llegado a su lado

-Estoy bien Eli no te preocupes- contesto la castaña-. Fui salvada por…- Lynette enfoco por primera vez claramente el rostro que tenía delante suyo, le sonó de algún lado pero no alcanzaba a recordar de donde

-Louis- completo el chico por ella-. Me llamo Louis y yo no le llamaría salvarte, tan solo digamos que estuve en el lugar y momento adecuados pero cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti estoy seguro- termino con una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Estábamos por ir a una cafetería que está más o menos cerca de aquí- intervino Suzanne- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas y nos dejas invitarte a algo por haber ayudado a nuestra descoordinada amiga?

-¡Oye! Yo no soy descoordinada- se quejo Lynette-. Tan solo no vi bien mi camino

-Bueno linda, si tomamos en cuenta que hoy te has caído unas tres veces creo que le tendría que dar la razón a Su- todos rieron de la cara de incredulidad que puso Lynette al escuchar lo dicho por Elliot

-Muchas gracias por la invitación pero no quisiera interrumpir su reunión ni mucho menos molestarlos

-No sería ninguna molestia- dijo la castaña para ser amable

-¿No eres de por aquí verdad?- pregunto Elliot-. Nunca antes te había visto

-No, vengo solo de visita por algunos días

-No conoces a nadie- atajo Suzanne-. Así que no puedes rechazar nuestra invitación, además para Elliot y para mi seria un placer mostrarte el pueblo después de tomarnos algo caliente

-Seguro- apoyo Elliot

-Son muy amables para apenas estarme conociendo

-Amabilidad es su segundo nombre- comento Lynette-. Fueron igual conmigo cuando me conocieron y desde eso no he logrado despegármelos así que ten mucho cuidado o podrías terminar con la misma mala suerte que yo

-Como si tú quisieras que me despegara de ti- dijo Elliot mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura, Lynette bajo la vista hacia su muñeca y se desespero un poco al ver la hora

-Si queremos ir donde el señor Wolf será mejor que nos demos prisa no me queda mucho tiempo chicos- dijo a sus amigos, después se dirigió hacia Louis-. ¿Entonces vienes?

-Claro que viene- dijo Suzanne mientras se colgaba de unos de sus brazos y lo dirigía en la misma dirección hacia la cual iban Lynette y Elliot

-Si lo pones así supongo que no tengo más remedio- bromeo en chico caminando al mismo paso que Suzanne

Xxx

Iba caminando de puntillas lo más despacio posible para asegurarse de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, Suzanne y Elliot no le habían acompañado hasta la colina en esta ocasión y Lynette daba gracias de ello porque nada más terminar de subirla se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, las luces de la planta baja de la mansión se encontraban ya encendidas lo cual quería decir que sus padres se hallaban ya ahí; no sabía desde hacia cuando pero si de algo estaba segura era que no les haría gracia verla fuera de la casa y con ese aspecto, tenía que tratar de entrar a la casa pasando desapercibida, por Merlín que esperaba que eso fuera posible.

La ventana de su cuarto se hallaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que dirigirse hacia la puerta principal, rogo a Merlín que no hubiera nadie en el hall y se lo pensó realmente mucho antes de abrir; al fin, suspiro, se armo de valor y alargo la mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta y empujarla hacia dentro; no había ni puesto un pie dentro de la casa cuando lo vio… su padre se encontraba frente a ella con la capa de salida en una mano; el señor Dartmont arrugo el ceño al ver a su única hija parada en la puerta de su casa cuando se suponía que jamás debió haber salido de ella para empezar.

-Lynette….

-Padre yo…- la castaña se hallaba sin palabras, no sabía que podía decir que la sirviera para sacarla de esta

-¿Se puede saber que haces volviendo a casa en semejantes fachas?- pregunto el señor Dartmont a su única hija al notar que vestía ropa muggle, que encima se veía corriente, y se hallaba algo sucia como resultado de la caminata por el bosque-. Mejor aún ¿Puedes decirme que diablos haces fuera de casa cuando te di órdenes expresas de permanecer en ella hasta la llegada de nuestro invitado?

Lynette permanecía muda, no sabía que decir, bajo la vista hacia sus empapadas botas y supo en ese instante que estaba en problemas y de los grandes, que probablemente no volviera a ver a Elliot y Suzanne esas vacaciones, sino es que se extendiera hasta las siguientes vacaciones; sintió como sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas al contemplar esa posibilidad y quiso echarse a llorar… pero se obligo a tragarse las lágrimas, sabía que no era una opción hacerlo delante de su padre. Cuando al fin estuvo segura de que las lágrimas no la traicionarían levanto la vista para enfrentar a su padre, estaba por hablar para explicarse cuando…

-Lo siento señor Dartmont ha sido totalmente culpa mía- escucho intervenir en la conversación a un chico con ligero acento francés-. He llegado temprano en la tarde, alrededor del medio día, y como me aburría dentro de la casa le he pedido de favor a Lynette que me enseñara el pueblo. Le pido, por favor, que no sea reprendida solo por cumplir una petición mía.

-Louis ya te encuentras aquí- dijo enseguida cambiando el tono de su voz el padre de Lynette mientras contemplaba al joven de ojos color miel y cabello castaño que tenía enfrente-. Bienvenido hijo, bienvenido, nos alegra ya tenerte aquí muchacho. No se queden en la puerta, pasen al comedor, la cena estará servida en segundos.

La castaña trataba de disimular por todos los medios la expresión de evidente sorpresa que asomaba en su rostro mientras seguía a su padre al interior de la casa y echaba una mirada a hurtadillas al invitado que había estado esperando todos esos días: Louis… quien, por caprichos del destino, había resultado ser ese chico que conociera en el festival unas horas atrás

-Lynette ¿Por qué no me has dicho que Louis ya ha llegado?- la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos

-Yo… eh….

-Le pedí que me dejara presentarme a mí mismo señor Dartmont, espero no le moleste- intervino el chico salvando la falta de palabras de Lynette una vez mas

-Para nada muchacho, muy propio de la educación de tu familia. A propósito ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?- pregunto interesado el señor Dartmont mientras lo invitaba a sentarse al comedor

-Mi padre se encuentra muy bien señor, gracias por preguntar-. Contesto el chico mientras tomaba asiento de manera totalmente elegante. Lynette aun estaba sorprendida y sin poder hacer coincidir la imagen que tuviera de él en la tarde con esa demostración de perfecta caballerosidad y educación que representaba frente a su padre-. Le envía sus saludos junto con sus mejores deseos y un presente que me ha encargado entregarle el día de Navidad

En ese momento y de manera totalmente inesperada el chico se puso de pie. Lynette y su padre viraron a ver sorprendidos hacia donde dirigía la vista… la madre de Lynette venía entrando por el vestíbulo al comedor.

-Señora Dartmont- dijo Louis caminando hacia ella y haciendo una reverencia mientras tomaba su mano para besarla en señal de saludo. El padre de la muchacha sonrió satisfecho ante tal muestra de educación, eso era justo lo que quería para su hija. La señora Dartmont a su vez también sonrió a manera de saludo

-Te presento a Louis de Monfort querida, el invitado que esperábamos al fin ha llegado-. Lynette no pudo evitar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al recordar al fin porque ese rostro se le hacía conocido desde que lo viera. Su madre la volteó a ver y arrugo el ceño al fijarse, como no, en su atuendo

-Bienvenido a nuestra casa querido- saludo la señora recomponiendo el rostro-. En cuanto terminemos de cenar te instalare en la habitación que hemos preparado para ti, espero sea de tu agrado. Veo que has conocido a mi hija ya

-Así es señora Dartmont- comento el chico mientras le ofrecía el brazo para acompañarla a la mesa donde le corrió la silla para que tomará asiento antes de dirigirse el mismo a su propio lugar-. Lynette tuvo la cortesía de acompañarme a dar un paseo por el bosque, sus alrededores y el pueblo a petición mía; y al conocerla a usted ahora queda resuelto el misterio acerca de dónde ha sacado todo el encanto que posee su hija.

Después de ese episodio la cena transcurrió tranquila y sin incidentes, Lynette no paro de dirigirle miradas furtivas al chico durante casi la totalidad del tiempo; Louis por su parte posaba su vista en la castaña tan solo cuando la ocasión así lo requería: al formularle una pregunta, cuando la chica hacia algún comentario o cuando los señores Dartmont se dirigían a su hija, sin duda el chico era el modelo vivo de la educación. Al término de la cena el elfo doméstico de la familia subió sus maletas a su habitación (ubicada convenientemente y por pura "casualidad" al costado derecho de la de Lynette); y después de recibir las buenas noches por parte de los padres de la chica Louis se había retirado a dormir.

Xxx

No podía dormir… llevaba más de una hora tratando, intentado de verdad, conciliar el sueño y por más que trataba no paraba de darle vueltas a las mismas imágenes en su cabeza una y otra vez… y eso le molestaba; no entendía la razón pero definitivamente era algo que le chocaba, el no tener el control de las cosas no se le daba nada bien. Tras pasar más de quince minutos dando vueltas en la cama al final se dio por vencida, tomo su bata, se la puso y se deslizo fuera de la cama con rumbo a la cocina para ver si el tomar un buen vaso de leche caliente podía ayudar en esa ocasión

-Tampoco tú podías dormir- había sido mas una afirmación que una pregunta

Lynette se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz cuando apenas iba entrando a la cocina ya que, obviamente, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en un susurro apenas audible la chica

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú- respondió dándose la vuelta y levantando la mano derecha en la cual sostenía un vaso de leche medio vacío

-¿Puedes servirte tu solito o has despertado a Hamus?- pregunto en tono sarcástico sin querer realmente la castaña

-Creo que he tenido una impresión errónea de ti esta tarde- soltó el castaño con un ligero tono de decepción en la voz-. Parecías ser mucho más agradable

-¡Mira por donde! Al menos no escondo mi identidad

-Nunca escondí mi identidad, cuando tú y tus amigos preguntaron de donde venía recuerdo muy bien haber respondido que del norte de Francia

-Pero nunca dijiste que eras Louis de Monfort

-Nadie pregunto mi apellido- rebatió pícaramente el chico

-Claro salte con una excusa; sin embargo, yo dije que tu rostro se me hacia familiar y si mal no recuerdo respondiste que no recordabas haberme visto antes

-Y no mentía-. Lynette levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad-. La imagen que tenía de ti no se acercaba pero ni por asomo al verte hoy enfundada con jeans deslavados y un suéter desvaído; no es la imagen que guardaba en mi memoria de la señorita Dartmont el día que te conocí de pasada en Malfoy Mannor. Así que no mentí, en realidad no recordaba haberte visto antes

-Supongo que es justo- coincidió la chica tras meditarlo unos minutos-. Tú tampoco te parecías al señor Louis de Monfort enfundado en esos pantalones de pana y la gabardina negra-. La castaña suspiro-. Hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo en la cena…- tendió la mano hacia el rubio-. Lynette Dartmont, un placer conocerte- termino con una traviesa sonrisa la chica

-El gusto es todo mío Lynette- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa-. ¿Puedo llamarte Lynn?

-¿Y por qué no? Lo has hecho ya en la tarde según recuerdo

-Tienes razón. Bien… entonces Lynn ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por lo mismo que tú, ya sabes- contesto la castaña mientras se dirigía a hacia la alacena

-En ese caso ten- dijo Louis mientras tendía hacia ella una taza que acababa de llenar con leche caliente-. He calentado de mas… tenía un presentimiento- le guiño un ojo complicemente mientras la chica extendía la mano para tomar la taza

-Gracias- dijo la joven con una media sonrisa

-De nada

Louis sonrió de nuevo y Lynette no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora capaz de estarla haciendo estar al borde de la hiperventilación en ese momento o si era tan solo el saber que se encontraba con él en la cocina de su casa a las tantas de la madrugada… y lo que de ello podía desprenderse en el pensamiento de su padre claro.

-Entonces…- comenzó el chico pero callo repentinamente como si no estuviese seguro sobre cómo seguir

-¿Entonces…?- pregunto Lynette alzando una ceja en un gesto de interrogación

-¿Ha sido tan malo como pensabas?

-¿El qué?- no estaba muy segura de saber a lo que se refería por lo que prefirió no dar una respuesta clara

-Mi llegada

Vaya que era sincero el chico, pensó en su fuero interno Lynette; no estaba segura sobre cómo responder a eso, en realidad no se había detenido a pensar en ello; había estado más ocupada despotricando mentalmente contra él por "haberla engañado" respecto a su identidad como para pararse a pensar acerca de si era bueno o malo que resultará haber sido precisamente él a quien había estado obligada a esperar durante todos esos días. Opto por responder con la verdad:

-Digamos que el jurado aún se encuentra en deliberación al respecto- un risa realmente digna de ser escuchada salió de la garganta del chico

-Bueno, en mi caso el jurado ha terminado de deliberar

-¿Y a que conclusión ha llegado?- inquirió repentinamente interesada la chica

-Ha llegado a la conclusión de que es bueno que fueras tú. Temía pasarme las vacaciones encerrado en alguna lúgubre mansión teniendo que tener interminables charlas de cortesía con alguna aburrida hija de papi. Pero tú… eres todo lo opuesto a esa imagen por lo que he podido conocer hasta ahora.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente la castaña, a su pesar los prejuicios se desvanecían en su mente ante ese encantador muchacho que tenía frente a ella-. Correspondiendo a tu sinceridad he de decir que en definitiva tú tampoco eres lo que esperaba y eso también me alegra así que descuida la deliberación del jurado será fácil- guiño un ojo de manera pícara hacia Louis y después se puso seria-. Pero me temo que en la parte de quedarte encerrado no te podré ayudar, tú mismo has visto como se puso mi padre hoy y créeme no fue peor solo porque interviniste. Gracias por eso, por cierto

-No tienes nada que agradecer, en verdad fue por mi culpa el que te atrasaras para llegar a casa; muy linda cafetería a la que me han llevado, Elliot, Suzanne y tú por cierto. Y en cuanto a tu padre… descuida, estoy seguro de que nos la arreglaremos para que nos deje bajar a pasear al pueblo. Y Lynn… olvídate de lo que quiera tú padre o el mío y solo concentrémonos en divertirnos en las vacaciones ¿vale?

A esas alturas ya no puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. El jurado había terminado de deliberar definitivamente: era más que bueno el que resultara ser él; Louis de Monfort se veía como la mejor opción en ese momento definitivamente. Apenas fue consciente de que asentía levemente con la cabeza porque sus ojos durante toda esa plática no se habían movido de sus hipnotizantes ojos color miel.

-¿Amigos?- pidió el chico extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de ella

-Amigos- coincidió Lynette mientras estiraba la suya propia. Al estrechar la mano del chico sintió como una corriente de electricidad iba subiendo por su mano

-¿Te apetece ir a montar mañana? Tú padre le ha comentado al mío que es algo que te gusta hacer mucho y ha dejado caer (ya sabes como quien no quiere la cosa) que no tenias tu propio caballo por lo que ha mandado una yegua para ti.

-Me encantaría gracias- soltó Lynette emocionada-. En realidad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que he podido montar; asegúrate de agradecerle a tu padre por el regalo.

-En ese caso será mejor que te vayas a dormir-. Louis comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina y automáticamente Lynette lo siguió; en cuanto hubieron subido las escaleras y se hallaban frente a la puerta del cuarto de Lynette, el chico soltó como quien no quiere la cosa: - En caballo se llega mucho más rápido al pueblo que a pie. Buenas noches Lynn, que tengas lindos sueños

Lynette Dartmont se quedo estática con la mano en el pomo de su puerta observando cómo Louis se metía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, preguntándose si algo había cambiado esa noche; más confusa que nunca y con miles de pensamientos totalmente incoherentes tomando forma en su mente.

Xxx

Los tres días siguientes habían pasado a una velocidad vertiginosa, al menos así lo había sentido Lynette; ya no estaba sola y mucho menos aburrida en esa enorme casa, es mas ya ni siquiera pasaba más tiempo del necesario en la casa. Louis había demostrado tener unas dotes increíbles para convencer a los señores Dartmont acerca de la conveniencia de salir al aire libre y como los padres de la chica estaban encantados de que ella se mostrara dispuesta a acompañarle no pusieron ni el más mínimo reparo por lo que Lynn había podido ver más que nunca a Suzanne y a Elliot durante esas vacaciones más que en ningún otro período vacacional.

Estos dos últimos habían resultado llevarse de maravilla con el francés por lo que la chica no tenía que verse en la encrucijada de dividirse para estar con uno o con los otros. En los pocos días que llevaba de conocerle le había llegado a tomar realmente mucho aprecio al chico y lo que más le agradecía era, precisamente, que gracias a él podía estar tanto como quisiera con Suzanne y Elliot.

Tan rápidamente sentía que pasaban los días que la mañana de Navidad la sorprendió demasiado pronto sin haberse dado mucha cuenta de cómo se iba aproximando. Esa mañana abrió los ojos despertada por el reflejo del sol e la nieve que yacía ya en el jardín, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue los copos de nieve seguir cayendo al suelo… de repente la idea se formo en su mente con bastante claridad ¡Era Navidad! Eso significaba que las vacaciones acabarían pronto y sus días de diversión montando por los bosques terminarían.

A pesar de esa perspectiva sonrió y se apresuro para salir de la cama y cambiarse. Justo había terminado de enfundarse en un vestido color verde esmeralda de mangas largas, que su propia madre había escogido para que llevara ese día durante el desayuno, cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

-Adelante- respondió sin levantar la vista de los botones que aún estaba luchando por acomodar. Escucho pasos detrás de ella acercándose y noto como su respiración se hacía más rápida.

-Te ves realmente adorable con ese color Lynn realmente te sienta bien pero… te quedaría mejor si todo estuviera en el lugar correcto- comento Louis, que era quien acababa de entrar, mientras ponía correctamente la capucha que colgaba de la parte de atrás del cuello del vestido.

-Muy buenos días para ti también Louis

-_Bonjour mon petit_ - la castaña sonrió… le gustaba cuando hablaba francés-. Pensé que te había quedado dormida y se me ocurrió venir a despertarte

-Bueno ya ves que no es así, incluso estoy lista para bajar a comer ya mismo- rebatió Lynette mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación; sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral sintió como la mano de Louis le tomaba una de sus manos y tiraba lentamente de ella para que se diera vuelta

-En realidad había otro motivo por el cual he venido a verte antes de bajar

-Ah… ah ¿Y cuál es?-. Se sorprendió realmente cuando Louis se inclino para abrazarle pero después de unos segundos logro corresponder al abrazo

-Feliz Navidad Lynn- se separo de ella y le regalo la más encantadora de sus sonrisas-. Te tengo un regalo- apareció frente a sus ojos una pequeña y brillante cajita de color plata con un moño de un verde esmeralda intenso de lo más elaborado. Lynette se sorprendió totalmente, no se lo esperaba

-Gracias. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho

-Por eso es un regalo; no se supone que debas de darlo pero lo das por qué quieres- dijo Louis rodando los ojos-. Venga ábrelo ¿o no piensas hacerlo?

Lynette sonrió ante la cara de ilusión que tenía el chico frente a ella y tomo la caja con manos ligeramente temblorosas, la sostuvo con una de ellas mientras con la otra deshacía el lazo. Al desbaratar el lazo la tapa de la caja se deshizo por arte de magia entre destellos de color dorado, la castaña alcanzó a ver como pequeñas hadas salían volando del lugar donde antes se encontraba la tapa y no pudo menos que sonreír maravillada; busco los ojos color miel de Louis con ansiedad y al ver la mirada de satisfacción ante el efecto causado en ella su corazón se acelero.

Devolvió la vista hacia la pequeña caja que aún seguía sosteniendo con la palma de la mano ansiosa por descubrir lo que contenía… ahí en el fondo brillando de manera encantadora con un tenue resplandor morado se encontraba tallada en diamante la orquídea más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Abrió los ojos anonadada y aun con los labios ligeramente separados volvió a subir los ojos en busca del rostro de Louis; el chico sonreía y dirigió su mano hacia la barbilla de Lynette antes de decir:

-Espero que te haya gustado, hice todo lo imposible por conseguirla, pero con tan solo ver tu expresión ha valido la pena y mucho mas

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto aún sorprendida la chica

-¿El qué?- contesto a su vez con otra pregunta Louis, luego le dirigió una mirada pícara-. Tenía que averiguar cuál era tu flor favorita tarde o temprano después de todo ¿no? Suzzie ha resultado ser de gran ayuda

-Gracias- la castaña se puso de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico mientras hacia la nota mental de agradecer también a Su-. Realmente me ha encantado tu obsequio. ¿Bajamos al comedor?

Xxx

La mansión Dartmont se encontraba más adornada de lo que había estado durante todos esos días, Hamus corría de un lado a otro terminando de ultimar los detalles: colocar más moños, reemplazar la escarcha mágica, terminar de colocar las hadas de colores sobre el árbol, atizar el fuego en la chimenea, mantener abierto el camino que conducía de la reja hasta la puerta de la mansión.

Los señores Dartmont se hallaban sentados en los confortables sillones ubicados en el recibidor de la mansión en espera de que su hija y Louis bajaran a hacerles compañía; el señor Dartmont leía atentamente El Profeta mientras la señora Dartmont se encontraba sumergida en responder las tarjetas de felicitación que habían recibido por Navidad. Justo cuando Hamus acababa de terminar de acomodar el último plato en la mesa para dejar listo todo el timbre de la puerta principal sonó; el elfo trono en el acto los dedos y en menos de un segundo se encontraba ya frente a la puerta tirando de ella para abrirla. Tras recibir a quien tocaba la puerta el elfo entro al recibidor antecediendo al invitado para poder presentarlo

-El señor Malfoy ha venido a verlo amo- anunció con una pronunciada reverencia Hamus.

El padre de Lynette levantó la vista del diario bastante extrañado antes de levantarse al notar de quien se trataba.

-Vaya muchacho que sorpresa no te esperábamos por aquí

-Buen día señor Dartmont- saludo Dominique Malfoy estrechándole la mano-. Señora Dartmont- inclino la cabeza en dirección a la madre de Lynette quien también se había levantado a darle la bienvenida-. He venido a desearles una muy Feliz Navidad, espero no ser una molestia

-Para nada hijo- contesto la madre de Lynette por su esposo-. Siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa lo sabes y has llegado justo a tiempo para el desayuno ¿Te apetece?

-Por supuesto señora, muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento- respondió con una educada sonrisa anclada en el rostro el rubio

-¿Cómo están tus padres?- inquirió con interés el padre de Lynette mientras le estrechaba la mano a Dominique

-Excelente señor Dartmont, papá les manda sus más cordiales saludos y sus mejores deseos señor junto con este sobre que me encargo entregarle personalmente- en este punto el chico metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica para sacar un sobre color dorado que entrego al padre de la castaña-. Y mi madre les ha enviado esto- trono los dedos y delante de él apareció flotando una bandeja de plata bruñida que sostenía una elaborada gelatina transparente decorada con una rosa roja por dentro-. Mi madre sabe que es su favorita, señor. Y por supuesto la bandeja es su regalo de Navidad para ustedes.

-Gracias muchacho. Hamus asegúrate de que esto sirva como postre en nuestro desayuno y prepara el pastel favorito del señor Draco Malfoy para enviarle con Dominique

-Y asegúrate de agregar otro servicio a la mesa- agrego la señora Dartmont

-Sí, señor y señora Dartmont- contestó el elfo antes de desaparecer de nuevo con un chasquido

-Pero no te quedes ahí parado muchacho, vamos, toma asiento ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber?

-Gracias señor pero estoy bien. ¿Lynette se encuentra en casa?- pregunto dirigiendo su vista hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el segundo piso

-Así es hijo, debe de bajar de un momento a otro- ni bien había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras la madre de Lynette cuando se escucho un murmullo procedente de las escaleras

-Me ha parecido escuchar una voz familiar.

Dominique sonrió al escuchar el timbre de voz que conocía tan bien. Vio descender la figura de su amiga en ese precioso vestido verde esmeralda que le sentaba tan bien y al distinguirla su sonrisa se acentuó. Al mismo momento la castaña también lo vislumbro y su mirada se lleno de brillo y la sonrisa ya anclada en su rostro se amplió aún más

-¡Dominique!- grito de lo más emocionada.

Ante la sorpresa de más de uno de los presentes Lynette se echó a correr escaleras abajo con el vestido ondeando en el aire, al adivinar las intenciones de su amiga Dominique se paro del sillón en el que se encontraba y se sitúo al final de las escaleras abriendo los brazos al aire; la chica sonrió emocionada y salto desde el cuarto escalón para aterrizar de manera perfecta en los brazos de su amigo quien no tardo en envolverla en un abrazo. Unos escalones más ahí la perfecta y educada sonrisa de Louis de Monfort pareció vacilar momentáneamente pero alcanzo a recomponerla antes de que nadie notara el gesto.

-Has venido- susurró la chica

-Feliz Navidad Lynn. Te dije que no me apetecía nada pasarlas sin verte- susurró a su vez Dominique al oído de la chica-. He venido a traerte tu regalo no era capaz de esperar por ver tu expresión

La chica se separo de los brazos de su amigo con la sonrisa mas radiante que había adornado su rostro esa mañana, pero en ese momento también fue consciente de que en todas esas vacaciones no había pensado ni un solo momento en Dominique ¿Qué pasaba? Sintiéndose un poco culpable se paró de puntillas para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla que fue más largo de lo necesario y permitido por las reglas de etiqueta.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también Dom. ¿Cómo está Heka?-. La cara de confusión del rubio se quedaría grabada en la memoria de Lynette por bastante tiempo.

-Dominique Malfoy, que sorpresa verte por aquí- aprovechando ese momento de confusión el castaño se había acercado para saludar

-¿Louis? ¿Louis de Monfort?- pregunto bastante extrañado Dominique mientras examinaba al chico-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Fui invitado por los señores Dartmont ha pasar las vacaciones de diciembre en su casa- respondió en tono casual el francés. A decir verdad lo celebro por que la he pasado _vraiment bon _(2)con Lynn

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas- murmuro Dominique en el volumen justo para que solo Lynette y Louis lo escucharan.

Justo ese momento fue el elegido por Hamus para anunciar que la comida estaba servida y la mesa preparada; todos pasaron al comedor para disfrutar del desayuno de Navidad preparado expresamente para la ocasión.

Xxx

-Veo que has tenido buena compañía durante estas vacaciones- murmuró Dominique mientras veía sin ver realmente cinco metros más allá donde Louis se encontraba sentado bajo un gran pino con "Lecciones de Legeremancia" entre las manos.

El desayuno había terminado hacia media hora y apenas diez minuto atrás el rubio logro sacar a Lynette a dar un paseo por los alrededores de los terrenos de la mansión con el fin de darle su regalo; sin embargo, en los últimos minutos transcurridos había notado algo que llamo en gran medida su atención y que le había desilusionado bastante dejándolo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante ello.

-No me puedo quejar, estas vacaciones realmente las he pasado bien; por primera vez no he tenido que echar mano de las distracciones para que no se den cuenta de que no me la paso encerrada en la mansión todos los días que hago aquí.

-Vaya Louis ha resultado ser de gran ayuda ¿eh?- pregunto irónico el chico

-Sí, así es- contesto Lynette sin percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de su amigo-. Ha sido realmente una sorpresa el que hayas venido a verme hoy Dom; realmente no me lo esperaba para nada- agregó sonriendo hacia él

-Fue raro estar en vacaciones de Navidad en casa sin tenerte merodeando por ahí- dijo como explicación el rubio-. Además realmente te echaba mucho de menos

-Eso es nuevo

-Serás mala… yo siempre te echo de menos Lynette. En fin… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya

-¿Tan pronto?-. Pregunto con una nota de desilusión en su voz la chica al observar como Dominique se ponía de pie y haciendo ella lo mismo

-No quiero distraerte y hacer que por mi culpa dejes de atender bien a tu invitado. No creo que a tus padres les guste mucho eso- dijo en un tono serio que nunca empleaba con ella el chico.

-Exagerado… ¿Y no era que me darías mi regalo?- inquirió en un intento de prolongar la visita

-Ah eso… la verdad es que no creo que sea de importancia ahora; de veras, al parecer he llegado tarde- comento virando a ver de manera fugaz el cuello de la chica

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quería realmente darte algo único y que te gustara mucho pero al parecer no fui el único que pensó en ello-. Lynette lo veía extrañada y sin coger para nada el hilo de lo que estaba tratando de decir el rubio-. Pero de todas formas lo compre para ti así que toma- le entrego una caja color verde tornasol adornada con un moño bañado en plata; apenas la chica la hubo sostenido entre sus manos Dominique se desapareció de ahí sin decir una sola palabra más.

Lynette se quedo quieta durante unos minutos viendo atentamente hacia el lugar donde segundos antes había estado parado Dominique; había algo ahí que no le cuadraba para nada, algo extraño sucedía con su amigo y no lograba adivinar el que era, no le había parecido siquiera percibir el menor indicio acerca de que podría ser.

Suspiro. Ya hablaría con el volviendo a Hogwarts, ya no faltaba mucho para eso después de todo. Volvió su atención hacia la caja que descansaba en su mano… una incógnita mas por descubrir, supuso que lo mejor sería abrirla ahí antes de ir a reunirse con Louis bajo el pino. Al abrir la caja no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca y soltar un suspiro bastante audible de sorpresa y es que…

… ahí en el fondo de la caja, que se encontraba tapizado de un manto acolchonado y liso de algodones, descansando sobre una pañuelo plateado en el cual se hallaban bordadas sus iníciales en oro se hallaba el dije de una orquídea tallada en cristal morado colgando de un dije de plata planchada fina trabajada por duendes que destellaba bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**Navidad en Grilmund Place**

_Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa  
Quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas  
Quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida  
Quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías,  
El jardín de tu alegría de la fiesta de tu piel.  
Quisiera ser sincero, apuesto a que te pierdo  
En esta frase sólo pido tu perdón (Quisiera ser/Alejandro Sanz)  
_

-¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo tú pedazo de engendro!

El primer sonido en hacer eco en aquella casa esa mañana fueron los gritos pegados por una adolescente pelirroja que salió como bólido de uno de los cuartos ubicados en el tercer piso. Corría casi resbalando a causa de las pantuflas de forma de garra de dragón con las que cubría sus pies y sin importarle mucho que tan solo se encontrara vestida con un pequeño bóxer color rojo y una camiseta de tirantes color blanca; alcanzo los barandales de la escalera justo a tiempo para ver la figura de un chico con pantalones de dormir blancos y camiseta roja terminar de descender ese piso con el cabello negro azabache alborotado al viento

-¡Como te ponga la mano encima!- amenazó la pelirroja mientras derrapaba en el piso evitando caerse para comenzar a descender el piso de ventaja que le llevaba su hermano

-¡Para eso tendrás que alcanzarme primero enana!- grito James soltando una carcajada de lo más divertido, lo estaba pasando bomba realizando su mejor pasatiempo cuando estaban de vacaciones: fastidiar a Sheccid.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré James Potter no lo dudes!- fueron las últimas palabras que el pelinegro escucho de su hermanita antes de arrancar a correr de nuevo en busca de las siguientes escaleras que lo llevarían hacia el primero piso.

Podía sentir las pisadas de Sheccid al seguirle lo bastante cerca… no pudo evitar soltar una nueva carcajada ante esto.

-¡Feliz Navidad para ustedes también!- grito otro chico pelinegro que acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones ubicadas en el segundo piso al ver pasar delante de él (bastante cerca como para casi arrollarlo) dos borrones que identifico como dos de sus mejores amigos. La pelirroja se volteo lo justo para gritarle un "Feliz Navidad Efrán" antes de seguir persiguiendo a su hermano

Cuando llegaron al primer piso se encontraron con toda una invasión de personas en el recibidor. James freno en seco y a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de evitar chocar contra su madre; el movimiento repentino ocasiono que Sheccid se impactara contra él y ambos cayeran… aplastando el paquete que James traía entre las manos el cual era el motivo por el cual Sheccid lo estaba persiguiendo.

-Oh… oh…-soltó en tono bajo el moreno maldiciendo su mala suerte

-¡Serás idiota James!- le espeto a su gemelo la pelirroja en cuanto se pudo levantar del piso y vio el paquete aplastado contra el piso

-Lo… lo siento- murmuro muy bajo el chico. Ahora que contemplaba el paquete aplastado y de lo más maltratado en el piso lucía realmente arrepentido-. Yo no quería en verdad… tú sabes Shecci que… yo no… enserio…

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un odioso James!- gruño entre dientes la pelirroja apretando los puños

-Pero yo no quería…- intento justificarse James-. Nunca fue mi intención

-¡Te dije que no lo tocaras, pero JAMAS me haces caso!- exploto la chica alzando las manos desesperada para pasárselas por el cabello-. ¡Argh!

-Vale chavales, ¿Por qué no se calman? Es Navidad no empiecen a pelear ¿sí?

Sirius se había acercado para tratar de mediar entre la disputa que comenzaban los dos hermanos al ver que Ginny no hacía nada por intervenir. La pelirroja se limito a darse la vuelta no sin antes dirigirle una mirada envenenada a su hermano y desapareció con rumbo a las escaleras

-¿Qué has hecho para que se pusiera así?- pregunto en tono severo ahora si Ginny al observar como su hija se marchaba de la habitación sin una explosión de golpes, magia, palabras o todas las anteriores dado que era bastante extraño-. ¡Por Merlín James es Navidad! ¿No pueden parar de molestarse siquiera hoy?

-Lo siento mama- contesto aún en apenas un susurro el chico sin ver a su madre a los ojos

-¿Qué han liado hoy eh?- pregunto alegremente entrando a la habitación Efrán-. Sheccid está de lo más cabreada tio- comento el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la mesa a tomar un panque

-Sube a disculparte ahora mismo por lo que sea que le hayas hecho a tu hermana y no quiero escuchar una sola queja, agradece que no se lo diga a tu padre-. James dirigió una mirada desolada a su madre pero apoyo una rodilla para pararse del suelo e ir a cumplir su orden

-Déjalo James ¿quieres? Será mejor que lo haga yo- intervino Elám al reconocer el paquete que se hallaba destrozado en el suelo, suspiro mientras aventaba lo que recién comenzara a comer de vuelta en el plato

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- pregunto Efrán en cuanto su primo hubo salido de la habitación en busca de la pelirroja

-Me pase un poquito- murmuro James con la vista fija en dirección a la puerta como si esperara que su hermana reapareciera por ella de un momento a otro-. Se agacho de nuevo y recogió el paquete del suelo

-¿Qué es?- pregunto sin poder reprimir la curiosidad Sirius

-Sirius… - advirtió Remus

-No hay nada de malo en querer estar informado Moony- alego el animago alzando los hombros. Ginny tendió la mano hacia su hijo quien no tuvo más remedio que entregarle el paquete mientras contestaba:

-El regalo que Elám ha dado a Sheccid-. Efrán lo volteó a ver incrédulo. Remus solo suspiro y Sirius soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación

-Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso Sirius- espeto molesta Ginny

-Supongo que ahora no lo es tanto Ginny- coincidió Sirius-. Pero ya después nos reiremos a causa de esto ya lo verán.

Remus movió negativamente la cabeza y puso un gesto que bien podía ser interpretado como "Nunca cambiará". Ginny lo ignoro y se viro para reprender a su hijo

-No creas que te has salvado de pedirle disculpas a tu hermana James Orión Potter ¡Que me cuelguen si no te sienta bien el nombre!- "¡Oye!" murmuro Sirius a sus espaldas ofendido-. Ahora te vas a ir derechito a la cocina y vas a ayudar, sin protestar, a tus tías a terminar de preparar y servir el desayuno y luego vas a lavar ¡sin magia! Todo lo que se ensucie…

-¡Pero mamá!- intento protestar el pelinegro

-AH no… sin peros James- espeto Ginny mientras blandía uno de sus dedos frente al rostro de su hijo-. Agradece que no te deje sin regalos de navidad

Derrotado el chico lanzo un suspiro de resignación y salió de ahí con rumbo a la cocina para comenzar a cumplir con su castigo

Xxx

-Ah… tú también estas aquí- comento con un deje de fastidio Sheccid al entrar a una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa

-Estaba aquí mucho antes de que entraras Sheccid.

Contesto a la defensiva el chico pelirrojo a quien iba dirigido el comentario, mientas una de sus manos acariciaba el suave lomo del animal que se encontraba en el cuarto.

-Estas molestas conmigo- agrego Joshua después de unos minutos de silencio, durante los cuales su prima se había sentado totalmente del otro extremo de la habitación.

No era una pregunta, ni tampoco era una afirmación; era, simple y llanamente, la constatación de un hecho más que evidente.

-Resultaste ser un idiota insensible, claro que estoy molesta contigo, al igual que Dhamar ¿Por qué crees que no vino esta Navidad?

-¡Carajo Sheccid, que no fue mi culpa!- el pelirrojo llevaba días escuchando el mismo cuento de nunca acabar y la verdad era que ya estaba un poco harto; sobre todo de que su prima se estuviera comportando de esa manera con él.

-Seguro, Any debe de estar teniendo alucinaciones entonces- espeto en un tono totalmente ácido que nunca pensó emplearía con él la chica

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de cambiar de tema?-. Joshua suspiro-. Ya estuvo bueno de estarme atormentando todas las vacaciones ¿no? Eres mi prima, somos familia, se supone que deberías entenderme, estar de mi lado no atormentarme con lo mismo cada que se te presenta la oportunidad

-Esa estuvo buena Joshua- espeto la chica soltando una carcajada-. Por mas familia que seamos ¿Cómo diablos quieres que este de tu parte después de lo que hiciste?

-¡Ya basta!- exploto el pelirrojo-. No hacen más que reclamarme acerca de lo que hice pero nadie quiere decirme que rayos se supone que hice. ¡Mi novia me boto sin darme una maldita explicación! ¿Entiendes eso Sheccid? Y de alguna manera aún así el malo del cuento resulte ser yo… así que o me dices que maldito error del que yo no estoy enterado cometí o deja de estarme dando la lata con algo de lo que ni se dé que va

Joshua al fin había terminado sacando todo lo que venía acumulando desde hacía un par de días debido a todo lo que se encontraba ocurriendo en su vida, o más bien por el único hecho que lo lastimaba realmente y los daños colaterales que este había ocasionado.

-¿De verdad no tienen una idea de por qué te botaron?- pregunto en un tono menos agrio la chica

-¿Como la voy a tener si no me dijo nada? Simplemente me pego una cachetada frente a todo mundo en la Sala Común mientras me gritaba que no quería volver a estar a menos de cinco metros de mi nuca, tú estabas ahí. No responde mis cartas y mucho menos mis llamadas y el maldito de su hermano me saca de su casa cada que he ido a verle sin darme la mas mínima oportunidad de que me explique qué demonios hice mal… todo lo que pido es una explicación

-Quizá si hicieras un poco de memoria…- sugirió su prima sin poder evitar el tono irónico

-Tú sabes de qué va todo esto- dijo acusadoramente Joshua viéndola fijo y entornando los ojos

-Cierto, y agradece que te tengo un gran cariño o te hubieras pasado los últimos días de clase en la enfermería recuperándote de la sarta de hechizos que te quería tirar… claro que también ayudo el que ella me pidiera que no te hiciera nada- agrego alzándose de hombros

-¿Qué hice Sheccid?

La chica arrugo el ceño ante la pregunta ¿Cómo era posible que su primo fingiera no saber que hizo mal? Sin embargo… los ojos de suplica que le dirigía en ese momento definitivamente eran reales, no fingía, lo conocía demasiado para saber la diferencia.

-No puedo creer que no lo adivines. Algunas cosas no se pueden mantener en secreto por más que quieras Joshua… al final hiciste lo que prometiste jamás hacer, debiste haberte comportado primito y no lastimarla de esa manera

-¿De qué hablas?

Sheccid examino durante unos segundos la cara de confusión de Joshua. Al final, cuando se convenció de que era autentica soltó un suspiro; no quería ser quien le dijera la razón pero dado que él no era capaz de hacer memoria tendría que ser la portadora de las malas noticias… o más bien la encargada de refrescarle la memoria.

-¿Qué paso Joshua? ¿Por qué no recuerdas? ¿Te dio alzhéimerr? ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza durante el último entrenamiento? ¿O es que de plano la estúpida rubia de bote besa tan mal que no da para hacer la ocasión memorable?.

La expresión de horror que había aparecido en el rostro de Joshua al comprender a lo que se refería Sheccid era digna de fotografiar e imposible de fingir.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Que reverenda estupidez acabas de decir Sheccid? ¡Yo no he besado a Jaziel!

-Entonces Any miente ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? No seas hipócrita Joshua, ella los vio perfectamente bien

-Vale… calmémonos un rato y comportémonos de manera racional. Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que ella accediera a salir conmigo, a tener algo conmigo ¿de verdad crees que lo echaría todo por la borda solo por un estúpido beso? ¿Y encima con la McAllister? Suponiendo que lo del beso fuera cierto, cosa que de verdad te juro no es Sheccid, tendría mejor gusto

-Déjame pensármelo unos minutos ¿vale Josh?-. El pelirrojo asintió, que no le llamara Joshua por primera vez en días era un buen signo.- Bueno supongo que he de admitir que llevas razón…- admitió su prima después de unos minutos callada-. Debí haberlo visto antes ¿con la rubia de bote? No, definitivamente no después de lo que trato de hacerme y de que por su culpa Efrán fuera a la enfermería…

-Obviamente pero ni con ella ni con nadie. Jamás engañaría a Anyrel- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el pelirrojo

-… pero el verla de esa forma-. Sheccid se estremeció involuntariamente-. Me hizo tomarte ojeriza de inmediato primo, no soporte verla así-. Una sombra de profundo dolor se poso en los ojos del pelirrojo

-¿Qué tan mal se puso?-. Sheccid se tenso inmediatamente ante la pregunta y el supo que la respuesta no era agradable y que probablemente no quería saber pero aún así tenía que-. Vamos Sheccid ¿Qué tan mal?

-Ella no quiere volver a hablar contigo en su vida- formulo lentamente la chica observando a su primo sin perder detalle de su rostro

-No fue eso lo que pregunte. ¿Qué tan mal?- insistió el pelirrojo mientras sentía una punzada de dolor clavarse en su pecho

-Nunca antes la había visto así… peor que cuando el idiota de su ex la engaño, no fue algo digno de ver ni mucho menos- confeso finalmente Sheccid

-Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo Joshua poniéndose en pie de un salto; Sheccid pudo ver entonces que acunaba un paquete sobre su pecho

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto por qué si aunque realmente creía ya saber la respuesta.

-Su regalo de navidad- contesto su primo suspirando mientras observaba el paquete atentamente-. Me lo ha regresado, ni siquiera abrió la carta… lo había escogido desde hace semanas

-¿Y tú crees que si no quiere ni abrir tus cartas o recibir tus paquetes querrá verte?- inquirió la chica arqueando una ceja

-Pero tengo que explicarle, me apareceré en su habitación de ser necesario pero tiene que entender…- rebatió Joshua haciendo gala de su testarudez-. ¡Yo nunca la engañe! ¡Jamás la hubiera lastimado de esa forma! No puedo permitir que se ponga mal

-Pero la verdad es, Josh, que ella en este momento no quiere saber nada que tenga que ver contigo

-Me odia- susurro devastado el pelirrojo desmoronándose contra el piso-. Ella me odia ¿Verdad? Y yo le amo Sheccid, no tienes idea de cómo le amo… no tienes ni idea de cómo han sido estos días sin ella para mí

Sheccid suspiro y en menos de tres segundos ya había salvado la distancia que los separaba a ella y a Joshua dentro de la habitación; se arrodillo junto a él y lo tomo por los hombros para que le prestara atención

-Solo déjalo salir

Esas palabras y ese leve contacto fueron todo lo que el chico necesito para derrumbarse ahí mismo. Busco desesperadamente los brazos de su prima (quien ahora se mostraba comprensiva y no reacia para con él), y cuando estos lo estrecharon con fuerza dejo que su cabeza se hundiera sobre su hombro izquierdo y los sollozos no tardaron en acudir a su garganta así como las lágrimas en nublar sus ojos.

Llevaba demasiados días reprimiendo sus sentimientos, los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas: dos semanas ya y no había señales de que el dolor fuera a disminuir ¿Que el tiempo lo curaba todo? ¿Qué las heridas cicatrizaban? ¿Qué el dolor disminuiría? ¡Y un cuerno!

Esas no eran nada más que pamplinas y él lo sabía muy bien, se estaba dando cuenta de ello, por que el dolor que experimentaba no hacía más que incrementar más y más con el paso de los días y conforme la necesidad de tener a Anyrel entre sus brazos se iba incrementando hasta llegar a proporciones catastróficamente insoportables.

-No puedo perderla Sheccid, no voy a soportarlo- murmuro entre sollozos Joshua.

La chica no soportaba para nada ver a su primo de esa manera, nunca antes lo había visto así ni siquiera cuando tenía problemas con Ron o con Hermione… y fue eso lo que le hizo abrir la boca de más. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar pero termino dejando salir las palabras de su boca.

-No te odia Joshua, no puede odiarte pero está muy dolida; dale tiempo… si, quizá con el tiempo ella pueda escucharte de nuevo

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto desesperado el pelirrojo aferrándose al hecho de que su castaña no podía odiarlo

-No lo sé- contesto sinceramente Sheccid-. Supongo que tomara bastante, recuerda como la paso con el idiota del Ravenclaw ese-. Una ligera llama de furia paso por los ojos de Joshua al escuchar la mención del ex novio de Anyrel

-No me compares con ese imbécil ¡yo no la engañe!

-Pero ella piensa que si- le hizo notar su prima

-Tengo que explicarle… yo no hice lo que él, no puedo dejar que ella siga pensando que rompí mi promesa… tengo que verla- volvió a decir tercamente el chico pero en esta ocasión no se paró a escuchar lo que replicaría Sheccid… solo le tomaría unos segundos después de todo

-¡JOSHUA!

Cuando el grito de Sheccid retumbo por la habitación fue simplemente dirigido al aire por que ya no quedaba nadie en esa habitación (fuera de un precioso hipogrifo color ceniza) que pudiera escucharlo: Joshua se había desaparecido y ella estaba bastante segura de a donde había acudido

"_Maldición"_ soltó mentalmente la chica "_Ahora tendré que salir de aquí"_

Se dirigió a la puerta refunfuñando en contra de su mala suerte y su incapacidad para permanecer alejada de los problemas de los demás, tan solo esperaba encontrarse con Efrán antes de con Elám o con James.

Xxx

-¡Efrán que bueno que te veo!- grito Sheccid al pelinegro mientras lo tomaba por los hombros-. Necesito tú ayuda en un asunto de suma urgencia… ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

-Cálmate She que no te estoy entendiendo nada, explícame de que va la cosa ¿sí?

-No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones Efrán ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- apuro de nuevo la chica mientras le instaba a moverse

-Sí, ya entendí que tenemos que irnos pero…

-¡Si no nos vamos ahora Joshua podría salir lastimado!- grito la chica como último recurso para apresurar a su amigo

Cuando las palabras "Joshua" y "lastimado" hicieron puente sináptico en la mente del pelinegro se olvido de cualquier replica posible y abrió la boca para preguntar de manera inmediata:

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-A casa de Any- soltó en un volumen bajo estando totalmente consciente de lo que estaba pidiendo.

Efrán levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, se limito a tomar entre sus brazos a la pelirroja y desparecer de ese lugar con ella. Tras unos segundos se habían aparecido en un callejón un poco oculto que se hallaba a unos cien metros de casa de Anyrel, apenas toco tierra Sheccid salió corriendo en dirección a casa de su amiga con Efrán dando voces detrás de ella ya que se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle que antes había pasado por alto y ahora se preguntaba cómo era posible que se le hubiera escapado.

La pelirroja no paro de correr, ignorando la voz de Efrán llamándole, si no que todo lo contrario imprimía más velocidad a sus zancadas, hasta que llego a la puerta de la casa de su castaña amiga; el cuadro que se encontró fue el siguiente:

Robert, el hermano de Anyrel, tenía tomado por la solapa de la camisa a Joshua mientras le bloqueaba el acceso a la casa; ambos chicos peleaban a gritos. La pelirroja no se detuvo a pensar, y maldiciéndose mentalmente por su inherente capacidad de atraer y meterse en problemas ajenos, se interpuso entre los dos chicos de manera inmediata.

-¡Sheccid! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto totalmente sorprendido Robert al reconocer a la intrusa en el pleito- … y en esas fachas además

-¡Oye tu idiota deja de comerte con los ojos a mi prima!- espeto Joshua cabreado mientras con un rápido movimiento se soltaba del hermano de Anyrel y se posicionaba frente a una desconcertada Sheccid

Solo hasta ese momento Sheccid fue consciente de cual era probablemente la causa por la cual Efrán no paraba de llamarla a voces: entre el pleito matutino con James, la plática con Joshua y la desesperación por salir tras el después del resultado de la charla la chica había olvidado cambiarse de ropa por lo que seguía llevando encima tan solo los pequeños bóxers color rojo, su camiseta blanca de tirantes y las pantuflas de garra de dragón que aun adornaban sus pies (se preguntaba cómo fue posible que corriera tanto y tan rápido con ellas)…

"_Y a todo esto ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Efrán?"_ se pregunto mentalmente la chica mientras recorría con la mirada a Joshua, puso un gesto de fastidio al notar que no llevaba una capa que le pudiera quitar y tembló al sentir por primera vez el frio de la mañana.

-Mira a quien llamas idiota Weasley, no tendrás vergüenza cuando el único idiota aquí eres tú… lárgate de mi casa ya te lo dije ¡Ahora mismo!- después cambiando totalmente el tono de molestia en su voz por uno mucho más amable se giro hacia la pelirroja-. Sheccid ¿Por qué no pasas? Debes estarte congelando aquí afuera, estoy seguro de que Any no tendrá problemas en prestarte algo de ropa

Sin poder evitarlo la chica arqueo la ceja en un gesto totalmente reflejo, Robert le caía bien pero antes que nada y ante todo Joshua era su primo, y obviamente no le agradaba nada como le estaba hablando. Aun así fue capaz de contestar en un tono lo bastante educado, dadas las circunstancias.

-No, gracias, no te preocupes; en verdad no es necesario Robert.

-Pensé que habías dicho que ella no estaba- soltó con furia Joshua.

No era que le sorprendiera el hecho de que se la hubieran negado a él, eso se lo esperaba; no, lo que le molesto fue el desparpajo de Robert para admitir como si nada que la chica se encontraba en casa cuando no tenía ni cinco minutos que a él le dijera lo contrario.

-Anyrel no está, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca estará para ti ¿entiendes? ¡NUNCA! DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ IMBÉCIL-. Robert hizo el gesto de querer posicionarse frente a Joshua de nuevo pero Sheccid fue más rápida y, dándole la espalda a Robert, se interpuso entre ambos una vez más.

-Vamos a casa Josh- dijo firmemente poniendo las manos en jarras y viéndolo con una significativa mirada.

-No me voy de aquí sin antes haber hablado con ella- insistió tercamente el chico.- Pero tu vete a casa nena que vas a enfermar como no te cubras, además no me gusta cómo te ven aquí- espeto agriamente virando a ver por encima de su hombro a Robert; este soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-Pues yo no me voy de aquí sin ti- contesto con la misma terquedad Sheccid mientras contemplaba a su primo con los brazos cruzados-. No voy a dejar que te metas en problemas… no señor, no sin mí.

El amago de una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Joshua al escuchar a su prima y reprimió el impulso de revolverle el cabello y guiñarle el ojo. ¿Por qué los dos tenían que ser tan tercos? Ah, claro, era el sello de la familia y particularmente con los padres que les habían tocado ¿Cómo no?

-Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de presentarte vestida así… vete por ti misma Shecci, no me obligues a llamar a Efrán que con gusto repetiría la escena del año pasado en la Torre- dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja a manera de advertencia.

-Eso no será necesario- intervino un chico pelinegro materializándose a su lado-. ¡Toma estos y haz el favor de ponértelos ya Sheccid!- grito a la chica mientras le aventaba una sudadera y unos pants; la pelirroja obedeció en el acto-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí Joshua?- pregunto entonces volteando a ver a su amigo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sigue sin entender que no es bienvenido- respondió ácidamente Robert Murtagh adelantándose al chico Weasley, Efrán rodo los ojos y reprimió el comentario sarcástico que moría por salir de sus labios.

-Hasta que tu hermana salga y me lo diga te creeré- rebatió Joshua sin querer ceder un solo ápice

-No la voy a molestar por un asunto que no requiere su más mínima atención imbécil- dijo Robert colocándose frente a la puerta de nuevo. Joshua apretó los puños y sus mejillas comenzaron a quedar peligrosamente rojas.

-Ya va, ya va, tampoco es necesaria la agresión- intervino, aunque en tono calmado, Efrán colocándose junto a Joshua y descruzando los brazos para dejarlos libres por cualquier cosa.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se debía todo ese alboroto, bueno mas bien no sabía cómo era que al pelirrojo se le había ocurrido ir a ese lugar ese día y en ese momento, pero lo que si sabía era que como Robert siguiera por ese camino terminaría despertando el mal genio de Joshua y se olvidaría de que era el hermano de Anyrel para pasar a golpearlo. Así que mejor era estar atento.

-Óyeme tu tarada…- comenzó en un tono que no auguraba nada bueno el chico Weasley pero fue interrumpido por una voz que no admitía derecho a réplica.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Sheccid, quien ya había terminado de ponerse las ropas, le dirigió una mirada a Efrán y este coloco de inmediato una mano sobre el hombro de Joshua-. Joshua nos vamos a casa…- el pelirrojo abrió la boca para contradecirla-. No, Joshua, es lo mejor entiéndelo; antes de que hagas cualquier cosa hemos de hablar tu y yo ¿vale?

El pelirrojo lentamente asintió mientras se veía sumergido en su derrota, bajo la vista hacia el suelo no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Robert pero ya no alcanzo a ver como una silueta asomaba por una de las ventanas del segundo piso y derramaba una lágrima al observar la "reunión" que tenían lugar en su jardín delantero. Efrán tomo a Sheccid de la mano y los tres se desaparecieron al mismo tiempo de ese lugar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**Acción – Reacción **

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos,  
que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
dime que hago yo... (Que hago yo/Has-ash/)_

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de parar un maldito momento para escucharme?

Se escucho preguntar ya un tanto alterado el muchacho pelirrojo que iba persiguiendo a una chica castaña por los corredores del colegio Hogwarts desde hacia aproximadamente unos diez minutos, hacia dos semanas que las clases habían comenzado de nuevo y esa escena se había estado viniendo habitual para los estudiantes del colegio quienes, después de quince días de repetición de ella, ya ni siquiera volvían las cabezas con curiosidad.

En realidad, daba exactamente igual que se dirigiera a una estatua, a una piedra o a la castaña, porque la chica no hizo ni la más mínima señal de haberlo escuchado hablar; en la primera oportunidad que tuvo torció hacia la derecha y en cuanto se topo con una de las puertas que tanto usaba esos días se metió por ella: era uno de los tantos baños de mujeres que había esparcidos por el colegio.

-¡Maldición Anyrel!- grito frustrado a la puerta Joshua mientras golpeaba con un puño en ella- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir metiéndote ahí para escapar de un confrontamiento?- Joshua escuchó una risa burlona a sus espaldas y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como Zabini y Anderson se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba, bufo con fastidio pensando que ese día no podía ser peor.

-¿Qué Weasley, tan patético eres que ya hasta te cierran la puerta en las narices?- soltó con sorna Zabini; Joshua apretó los puños en un intento de calmarse y no perder la perspectiva, suficientes problemas tenía ya como para aumentarlos.

-Cierra la boca idiota y no te metas en lo que no te importa- contesto cabreado el pelirrojo, en ese momento para lo que menos estaba de humor era para soportar a los Slytherins y sus burlas.

-Uy… será mejor que tengas cuidado Llamil- dijo con burla Anderson-. Weasley se ha cabreado quizás te pueda hacer algo-. Zabini se soltó a reír estrepitosamente antes de contestar con toda la malicia posible que fue capaz de imprimir en sus palabras:

-¿Qué puede hacerme alguien tan patético como este que ni siquiera es capaz de conservar a una sangre sucia a su lado?

Joshua cometió un error… al escuchar lo dicho por el ojiverde se olvido de que era mago y de que contaba con una varita, se abalanzó hacia el Slytherin y lo agarró a golpes, de haberse encontrado solos Zabini hubiera estado en graves problemas pero para la mala suerte del pelirrojo Anderson no tardo en reaccionar y lanzarle un hechizo, el cual había aventado a Joshua hacia el otro lado del pasillo ocasionando que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared y quedará totalmente inconsciente.

Xxx

Cuando Joshua volvió a estar consciente, lo primero que fue capaz de distinguir dentro de su campo de visión fue una cabellera rubia que estaba inclinada hacia él, seguida de unos ojos color zafiro que rebosaban preocupación, y al segundo siguiente tenía a su prima Altaír colgada de su cuello y sollozando. Sin duda en cuanto a eso la rubia había sacado el carácter de la abuela.

-No llores Al- pidió el chico mientras la envolvía en un torpe abrazo y sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba ahí

-No seas tonto…- escucho susurrar un poco más allá, al parecer las otras personas presentes no se habían dado cuenta de que él había despertado-. … por supuesto que debemos de…

-¿Sheccid?- pregunto un poco confuso. La pelirroja pego un grito al escuchar su voz interrumpiendo lo que decía y corrió hacia la cabecera de la cama

-¡Joshua!- exclamo al estar frente a su primo-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele mucho?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto confuso el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-El idiota de Anderson y ese Zabini, eso fue lo que paso- contesto con tono de evidente enojo James mientras también se acercaba hacia su primo.

Altaír parecía ya más calmada por lo que se desprendió del cuello del pelirrojo y se sentó al borde de la cama dando espacio para que tanto James como Sheccid se pudieran situar más cerca de Joshua.

-No recuerdo nada… me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo con un gesto de dolor el chico. Sheccid se acerco a él, se sentó junto a su almohada y coloco una mano en su frente

-Al parecer decidiste hacer un despliegue de tus habilidades muggles para pelear- explico en un tono divertido Elám, Joshua no había reparado hasta entonces en él… fijándose bien Efrán también se hallaba en ese lugar-. Te lanzaste contra Zabini con los puños de frente en lugar de usar la varita…

-… y el idiota de Anderson le cubrió el culo al arrogante de Zabini echándote un hechizo repulsor que te aventó hacia una de las paredes haciendo que te golpearas la cabeza contra ella- termino la explicación por su primo Efrán, casi nunca se escuchaba hablar así al pelinegro lo que venía a comprobar su evidente molestia

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?- pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a recordar flashazos de lo ocurrido en ese pasillo-. Porque no creo que ellos hayan tenido la decencia de avisar a algún profesor ya no digamos de ir a contárselo a ustedes

-¡Já! Eso sí que habría sido bueno, ya quisiera verlos diciéndome "James, mi querido amigo, acabamos de dejar inconsciente a tu primo en un pasillo pero descuida en gesto de buena voluntad venimos a advertiros para que puedan llevarlo a la enfermería"

No era que lo dicho por el pelinegro fuera muy gracioso pero Elám no pudo evitar reír al ver las muecas que hacia su amigo mientras hablaba por que el tono graciosito no iba para nada con la máscara de total enojo que traía desde que se enterara de lo ocurrido.

-No hemos sido nosotros- susurró Sheccid. Joshua levanto una ceja pidiendo más información por lo que James se adelanto a responder

-Any escuchó la refriega y salió a ver qué era lo que pasaba- dijo alzándose de hombros Elám

-¿Ella está bien?- inquirió preocupado Joshua mientras hacia un ademan de levantarse que le costó su buena cuota de dolor. Altaír lo obligo a tenderse en la cama de nuevo mientras Sheccid le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria y volvía a colocar su mano encima de la frente del chico.

-Ella está bien- lo tranquilizo Efrán-. Ha pensado más claramente que tú después de todo- dirigió una sonrisa hacia su primo-. Empleo hechizos inmovilizantes contra ellos antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

-… los pobres imbéciles se encontraban casi al final del pasillo a punto de huir totalmente de la escena del crimen cuando ella les corto el escape- añadió James un tanto satisfecho

-Después me ha mandado un patronus con un mensaje avisándome de lo ocurrido- agrego Efrán

-Hemos ido por ti y te trajimos inmediatamente… pero no pudimos hacer nada contra las serpientes porque tía Ginny y Snape ya se encontraban ahí- se lamento Elám dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa hacia su amigo

-Lo realmente importante es que Josh está bien- sentenció con una sonrisa de alivio Altaír-. Iré a avisar a tío Harry de que has despertado, tú papá está muy preocupado por ti y ha ido a buscar a tu mamá de inmediato así que creo que lo mejor es que los tranquilicen cuanto antes-. Sheccid asintió ante las palabras de su prima

-Sí, eso es lo mejor, todos sabemos cómo se pone de pesada tía Herm cuando de preocuparse se trata-. Altaír dirigió una última sonrisa a su primo antes de dejar la enfermería

-No te preocupes Josh… esos imbéciles la van a pagar caro te lo aseguro- escucho el pelirrojo decir a su primo con el gesto de enojo más grande que le había visto en el rostro hasta entonces; sin embargo, la mirada del chico se ensombreció… ahí faltaban personas

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió preocupada Sheccid al notar el cambio en el semblante de Joshua

-¿Y Chío?- quiso saber el chico sin entender porque su mejor amiga no se hallaba ahí, después formulo lo que más anhelaba saber-. ¿… y… Any?- pudo notar como todos intercambiaban miradas entre sí, al final fue Sheccid quien respondió

-No hemos querido dejar sola a Anyrel por cualquier cosa, Chío y Dhamar se han quedado con ella por eso ninguna de ellas está aquí…- explico vagamente la pelirroja

-¿Ella no quiso venir verdad?

Para nadie era necesario que Joshua puntualizará a quien se refería. James fue, para sorpresa de todos, quien había respondido; el pelinegro no había estado en buenos términos con su primo desde que pensaba que había engañado a Anyrel pero pocas veces lo habían visto tan descolocado como cuando recibió la noticia de lo que había ocurrido a Joshua.

-No- dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su primo es señal de apoyo-. Pero si se puso mal… dale tiempo, todo se arreglará- termino con una sonrisa

-James…- quiso explicarse Joshua aprovechando ese gesto de su primo, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza

-Olvídalo Josh, Sheccid me ha explicado todo, debí haberlo visto antes; además Altaír tiene razón lo importante ahora es, primo, que tú estás bien

-Sin ti nos aburriríamos como ostias amigo- tercio Elám-. No tendríamos a quien se le ocurrieran las locuras para pasar el rato

-Es que no pueden vivir sin mí- apunto chulescamente Joshua

-Ya se está recuperando en definitiva- soltó riéndose Efrán

-Puedes apostar por eso- dijo Sheccid mientras le guiñaba el ojo-. Mala hierba nunca muere después de todo

-Eh… ¿gracias?

Se echaron a reír ante la respuesta del pelirrojo justo cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par y una muy agitada Hermione entro corriendo por ellas y atrapo en un abrazo a su hijo antes de que nadie fuera capaz de decir nada, los chicos se dirigieron una mirada y al unisonó todos se dirigieron hacia la salida donde se toparon con Ron que se encontraba parado detrás de la puerta con la mirada perdida; al verlos pareció reaccionar y se dispuso a entrar también para reunirse con su hijo y su mujer.

-Tío Ron está muy raro últimamente- comento suspirando Sheccid mientras se alejaban por el pasillo

Xxx

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto rápidamente Hermione mientras se separaba lo justo de su hijo para examinar su rostro y la venda que le cubría el cráneo.

Joshua se sorprendió porque nunca la había visto tan preocupada por él… Ron se encontraba unos pasos más allá y aunque su rostro también reflejaba preocupación su lejanía (aunque corta) produjo cierta sensación de desazón en su hijo sin saber muy bien porque.

-Estoy bien mamá- respondió en tono suave el chico correspondiendo a la angustia demostrada por ella-. Ya casi no me duele nada, ni veo borroso… estoy bien

Ron salvo de tres pasos la distancia que lo separaba de su único hijo, se coloco del lado de la cama contrario al que estaba Hermione y le dio un abrazo al chico sin decir una sola palabra. Después de unos segundos se aparto, le dirigió una mirada de alivio... pero no salió de aquel mutismo que tanto desesperaba a su hijo, Joshua hubiera preferido que le gritara a no escucharle decir nada.

-Ginny le dijo a tu padre lo que ha ocurrido y…- comenzó Hermione aparentemente indiferente a la situación que se daba en el cuarto pero paró en seco al reparar en el pecho descubierto de Joshua a causa de otra venda alrededor de su tórax- ¿Dónde es que esta el collar que te di de niño Joshua?- ante la pregunta incluso Ron pareció interesado y dirigió la vista hacia el cuello de su hijo

-Yo… veras… en realidad hace años que no lo tengo… se lo di a Anyrel tres años atrás mamá- respondió Joshua con ligera vacilación ya que nunca se había atrevido a decirle ni a Ron ni a Hermione que se había desprendido de ese collar, de una forma sentía que jamás debió haberlo hecho; pero de otra, sentía que había sido lo correcto.

Hermione suspiro profundamente antes de contestarle a su hijo, Ron se limito a levantar una ceja como en señal de incredulidad pero de nueva cuenta no comento nada, ni una sola palabra.

-Supongo que era de esperarse- dijo después de unos minutos-. Lo que debes de entender hijo, es que ese collar te lo dimos por una razón en especial. No te reprocho que se lo hayas dado a Anyrel, te entiendo, pero… bueno, no te pido que lo recuperes porque no sería correcto pero te pido que dejes que en cuanto me sea posible lo reemplace.

Joshua asintió en silencio, era demasiado extraño… la atmosfera era extraña y el hecho de que su madre se mostrara de esa manera… ese comportamiento, únicamente venían a hacer que las dudas y los temores que había logrado dejar atrás con el remanso de paz que su noviazgo con la castaña había traído a su vida, reaparecieran con más intensidad que antes.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto apenas articulando las palabras-. Os he notado extraños a ustedes dos de un tiempo para acá ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada pequeño, aun debes de estar aturdido por el golpe- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ron mientras le revolvía el pelirrojo cabello a su hijo-. Son imaginaciones tuyas Josh, no pasa nada… nunca pasa nada entre tu madre y yo hijo, no te preocupes.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras dichas por su esposo pero la sensación de desazón en la boca del estomago de Joshua aún seguía ahí y sabia en el fondo de su ser que era algo que no debía ignorar; sin embargo, en ese momento su mente se esforzó en bloquearla para dedicarse a disfrutar de ese momento puesto que tenía realmente muy pocos de ellos.

Xxx

-No, no, no y no… he dicho que no Joshua Weasley entiéndelo de una vez. No me hagas gritar en la enfermería terco, ¿vale?-. El pelirrojo dirigió una mirada fulminante a su interlocutora pero esta no se amedranto ante ella.- Ni me veas así que no va a funcionar lo sabes, tengo órdenes estrictas y aunque no las tuviera la respuesta seria la misma…

-Pero Chío…- intento replicar el chico

-Sin peros- dijo la chica levantando un dedo-. No quiero escuchar un pero mas, deberías estar agradecido de poder gozar de ciertos "privilegios" no pienso poner en riesgo el que te los quiten… tú no dejas esta enfermería hasta que lo ordene la enfermera ¿fui lo suficientemente clara?

-¡Por Merlín! El espíritu de mi madre se ha posesionado de ti

-Muy gracioso Joshua, muy gracioso pero ni eso me convencerá. Si el espíritu de la señora Weasley me posesiono eligió un buen momento porque es difícil lidiar con el testarudo de su hijo-. Joshua sonrió tristemente

-Ojala fuera así… al menos eso explicaría por qué ella pareció perderlo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi madre ha estado demasiado… maternal- Rocío levanto una ceja en señal de consternación como si lo que el pelirrojo estuviera diciendo fuera una estupidez por lo que el chico se apresuro a explicarse-. No me malinterpretes, no es que no me guste es solo que ella no es así… no tan así. Yo sé que mi mamá me quiere pero ella nunca lo ha demostrado tanto y tan seguido como ahora, eso me preocupa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque resulta ella es la efusiva ahora y papá ha pasado a ser el introvertido… eso no es normal Chío, algo pasa y cada vez que pregunto me dan la vuelta y cambian el tema. Algo pasa, lo sé, lo presiento y ellos no paran de decir que todo está bien, que son imaginaciones mías pero yo sé que no es así.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio, no sabía que decir, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Pero… ¿debía ella decirle o no lo que había visto? No era una elección fácil de tomar, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Joshua y más aun… ¿Qué tal si había malinterpretado las cosas? No quería darle motivos de preocupación al chico que no tuvieran fundamentos, no ahora, no era conveniente y ella lo sabías pero aún así… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-No lo sé Josh... quizá deberías hablar con tus tíos, no creo que haya personas que los conozcan mejor que tu tía Ginny y tu tío Harry

-Si… pero no creo que sean de ayuda nena, jamás dirían nada que papá y mamá les hayan pedido no decir

-Bueno…. Aún te quedan los gemelos- añadió por decir algo la chica

-¿Fred y George?-. Joshua soltó una autentica carcajada

-A ellos jamás les dirían nada… si sabes a lo que me refiero

-Ja ja si, supongo que sí. Tengo que irme Joshua, he quedado con McNamara para hacer el ensayo de Herbología pero…- enfatizo la chica-. Ni se te ocurra tratar de escaparte que Sheccid está por llegar así que tú sabrás-. Joshua gruñó

-Dile a McNamara que más le vale solo tener intenciones de hacer la tarea... que no piense ni por un segundo que el hecho de tenerme aquí me impide vigilarte… asegúrate de dejar muy claro que James toma mi lugar o…- añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Elám también puede hacerlo ¿vale?

Como toda respuesta Rocío rodó los ojos, deposito un beso en la frente del chico cuidando de no hacer mucha presión sobre el vendaje que aún la cubría y con un ademan elegante se despidió de él mientras dejaba ondeando su espesa cabellera pelinegra y salía de la enfermería.

Xxx

-No iré a hablar con él, por favor no insistas

-Nena…

-NO JAMES déjalo pasar ¿sí? No quiero escuchar nada que tenga la más mínima relación con Weasley para mi dejo de existir hace semanas; es más considerare estos meses como un sueño que nunca ocurrió

-Pero Any tú no puedes hacer eso

-Puedo…- dijo seriamente la castaña-. Y lo haré, me estoy planteando incluso extraer los recuerdos James

-No puedes estar hablando enserio- dijo James después de recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había ocasionado lo dicho-. No puedes siquiera estarlo considerando… es peligroso, además podrías arrepentirte, si tan solo supieras- dijo desesperado el chico, su amiga soltó un largo suspiro

-No miento James, la verdad es que si lo he considerado pero… aunque suene idiota la verdad es que mi subconsciente ni siquiera soporta la idea de borrar esos recuerdos, no pude por más que intente y eso me enoja y me da ganas de romper cosas así que más te vale no insistir hasta sacarme de las casillas

-Y sin embargo le ayudaste…- dejo caer el chico Potter como quien no quiere la cosa con lo cual consiguió ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga

-Únicamente lo hice por cumplir mis deberes como prefecta James, lo hubiera hecho aun si se hubiese tratado del imbécil de Adams-. James freno en seco mientras tomaba de los hombros a Anyrel para que ella también se detuviera

-Joshua no es Adams nena- le dijo seriamente-. Ni siquiera puedes compararlos a ningún nivel, mi primo no se parece a ese idiota

-¡BIEN! Como quieras James, te dije que fue lo que paso y no sé por qué ahora no me crees, no estoy ciega ¿te enteras? ¡Sé muy bien que fue lo que vi! ¡Weasley me engaño! ¿Aun así dices que no es como Adams? ¡Ja! En mi vida quiero volver a saber algo del idiota que tienes como primo… dile que se mantenga muy lejos de mí… ¡a kilómetros!

-No…

-¡Olvídalo James! ¡Para ya! Tengo cosas que hacer… me voy

-Solo te voy a decir una cosa más…- la castaña se detuvo a mitad de un paso, por lo que James no tuvo más remedio que hablar con su espalda-. Espero que cuando te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo sepas admitirlo y... que no sea demasiado tarde

Anyrel se quedo quieta por unos segundos, pero no volteo; James era su mejor amigo, sí, pero había cosas que ni siquiera podía admitir delante del pelinegro, aunque lo que si debía de admitir era: que esperaba con todo el corazón que su amigo no tuviera razón en sus palabras porque ella ya ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que era o no era correcto, pero por sobre todo porque, tenía miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada por las razones erróneas.

Xxx

-¡Eres un imbécil Anderson! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió haber actuado como lo hiciste?-. Dominique Malfoy estaba totalmente molesto, eso podía leerse claramente en su rostro

-Dominique…

-¡No me interrumpas carajo! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de provocar? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió lanzar al imbécil de Weasley contra la pared?

-¡Estaba atacando a Llamil!- grito en su defensa el Slytherin-. ¿Querías que dejara que se lo tomara como…?

-Zabini ya está muy grandecito como para defenderse solo ¿no crees?

-Y tú ya estás muy madurito como para andarte comportando así ¿no, Malfoy?- interrumpió el mencionado Zabini sin poder aguantarse más, Dominique volteo a verlo con una mirada que amedrentaría a cualquiera pero el chico se la sostuvo haciendo un esfuerzo, y siguió-. Todos sabemos el rollo raro que te traes con la hijita de Potter, no sabemos qué tienes en la cabeza y aun así te lo pasamos, pero, no empieces a ponerte en nuestra contra por eso o ya no te la seguiremos pasando

-¿Eres idiota de por sí o te esfuerzas en superarte cada día?- pregunto Dominique en un tono que pretendía ser ecuánime a Zabini, antes de volverlo amenazador-. Si yo fuera tu mediría mis palabras… no te permitas olvidar con quien estás hablando, créeme, de ser tu no cometería ese error-, después de dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia Anderson, dándole la espalda a Zabini y dejándolo de paso con la réplica en la boca-. Me acaban de informar tu castigo y, gracias a tu perfecta demostración de estupidez, estas suspendido del equipo y no jugarás el próximo partido.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en ese momento entre los Slytherins que se encontraban presentes en su Sala Común escuchando la conversación mantenida entre esos integrantes del equipo de su casa.

-¡¿QUE?¡- exclamaron después de un momento Zabini y Anderson

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- exclamo Anderson-. No me pueden suspender del equipo. ¡No pueden hacerlo!

-Pueden… y lo han hecho- dijo seriamente el rubio-. Ahí tienes las consecuencias de tus actos

-¡Es totalmente injusto!- grito fuera de sí Anderson-. ¡Esto solo se debe a que toda su maldita familia trabaja en el colegio!

-¡Es lo que se saca por ser hijo, sobrino y conocido de medio profesorado!- apoyo Zabini a su compañero de equipo, fervorosamente los compañeros de su casa cuchichearon apoyando lo dicho por el chico-. Dominique suspiro resignado

-Esto no me hace más feliz que a ustedes pero no podemos hacer nada, el castigo en si no es injusto Anderson por que fuiste lo suficientemente imbécil como para arriesgar la vida de ese idiota, lo que sí es exagerado es la duración de este. Personalmente te felicito por lo que hiciste pero… como tu capitán me veo obligado a decirte que estas fuera por un mes… nada de entrenamientos. Y por tu bien más te vale rogar que el golpe haya atontado a Weasley porque sabes que jugamos contra esos malditos en dos semanas, y si nos hacen papilla por culpa de tu ausencia puedes irte despidiendo de tu puesto titular en el equipo.

Dicho esto el rubio salió de la Sala Común, necesitaba mandar todo al diablo y estar solo para pensar. _"Maldita sea_" se dijo así mismo, ¿Acaso las malas cosas no pararían de tomársela contra él? ¿No era acaso ya suficiente con lo que estaba ocurriendo?

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué jodidos haría? Tenía a un jugador sumamente importante y muy bueno fuera de su equipo… ¡POR UN MES! De verdad, ¿qué había hecho para merecer aquello?

Estaba seguro de que podía reemplazar el lugar de Anderson, nadie le había dicho nada acerca de que eso formara parte del castigo… no podían negarle el derecho de conseguir a alguien en su lugar para jugar y no estar incompletos aunque fuera con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, era su derecho y de no permitírsele haría llegar la noticia hasta el Consejo Escolar.

Mientras caminaba furioso por los pasillos de las mazmorras su cerebro trabajaba a todo lo que daba para dar ideas acerca de quien iba a reemplazar al guardián, aunque realmente ya tenía a la persona perfecta para el puesto, había salido como segundo mejor en las pruebas para guardián, solo que Anderson le había ganado por los pelos. Sin embargo, para Dominique estaba claro que sus reflejos, velocidad, fuerza y puntería lo hacían calzar mejor en el puesto de golpeador: Gabriel Alecto.

Sí, Alecto sería perfecto como guardián, porque sabía que prefería tener un guardián seguro y bueno…. al dúo de golpeadores completo. Estaba perfectamente consciente que todos eren piezas clave en el juego, pero… en todo caso solo haría falta un golpeador, el otro podría manejarlo. Y podría conseguir a alguien en… ¿dos semanas? ¡Eso era una puñetera broma! ¡No conseguiría a nadie porque además debían de practicar! ¡No contaba ni con las dos semanas completas! Eso era problemático…

Subió pensativamente las escaleras ignorando a todo aquel que se le atravesara, muchas de aquellas personas pertenecían al género femenino, personas del género femenino que no dudaban en lanzarle descaradas miradas con el único pensamiento de que aquel rubio inalcanzable se veía condenadamente irresistible con el ceño fruncido (producto de su mal carácter, sin duda) y aquella postura de estar metido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

Las chicas decepcionadas por no haber conseguido ni una sola muestra de interés por parte del objeto de sus deseos siguieron su camino con un gesto teatralmente triste maldiciendo por lo bajo a esa Potter… Era increíble que la rivalidad entre serpientes y leones quedaba visiblemente opacada en Malfoy producto de aquel enamoramiento sabido por todos en Hogwarts, y con ello quedaba claro que había veces en que existían cosas mucho más fuertes que las tradiciones mejor arraigadas. Y eso causaba bastantes disconformidades en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo diablos pudo dejar de lado aquella importante riña entre ambos bandos?

Dominique siguió su camino. Realmente no sabía por dónde iba, sus pies le guiaban mientras miles de pensamientos aturdían su mente y se asqueó al darse cuenta de lo ridículo de algunos de ellos al dejarse llevar por la desesperación. No podía caer presa del pánico ahora que su equipo lo necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos, con su temple y determinación intactos, como siempre. No importaba que Anderson hubiera arruinado en dos segundos todo el perfecto esquema que él había trazado para ese partido; no, nada de eso importaba él era Dominique Malfoy y debía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias.

Los Malfoy tienen como sello personal tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría, pues todo sería en beneficio propio y debía salir bien, ¿no? Tampoco se permitían demostrar nunca, pero nunca a nadie lo afectados que se podrían ver por algo, aquello solo podría significar problemas pues saldrían a flote sus debilidades y eso los dejaría a merced de todos aquellos que no dudarían en aprovecharse de la situación. Subió más escaleras.

Eso nunca sería posible, claro, ellos eran los que tenían que manejar y aprovecharse de los que se dejaran para obtener ventaja… eso era lo que tenían que hacer en el partido, los Gryffindor's estaban demasiado desconcentrados por todos los sinsabores por los cuales estaban pasando. Todo el mundo tenía problemas, Dominique Malfoy sabía perfectamente que un apellido importante no te salvaba de ello, aún así… ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de derrotar a loa gatos en su próximo partido? Estaba muy próximo a la biblioteca.

Sabía de muy buena fuente que casi todos los elementos de su equipo contrincante tenían problemas, sentimentales, familiares, físicos o ambos a la vez (al recordar a Joshua Weasley no puedo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa); el petulante de Efrán Black había tenido una riña reciente con su novia Selene, la cual también estaba en el equipo para su suerte, así que los dos estarían, de menos, trabajando mal e incómodos en equipo. Estaba totalmente consciente del por qué de sus problemas: Sheccid… ni aún con novia ese desgraciado dejaba en paz a la pelirroja.

No le hacía nada de gracia en realidad. Apretó los puños con fuerza y a pesar de todo estaba consciente de que aquello no significaba más que otra fisura en la fuerte y perfecta esfera de cristal en la que todos ellos se habían integrado presumiendo de ser el mejor equipo de Quidditch en el colegio. Efrán y Elám tampoco trabajarían bien si lograba fastidiarlos con eso. Y el último y peor de los casos: Joshua Weasley.

Weasley… suspiró, y juraba que podría estar brincando de felicidad en ese momento si Anderson no hubiese sido tan imprudente y hubiera logrado incapacitar a Weasley sin ponerse en evidencia. Internamente le daba gusto, mucho gusto… ese pelirrojo era insoportablemente entrometido, le provocaba migraña... le había provocado más que una migraña, si él no hubiera… si no hubiese… cómo lo detestaba. Y estaría incapacitado físicamente, por lo menos el golpe le dejaría estragos, no podría jugar bien y podrían intentar quitarlo de en medio lanzándole una fuerte quaffle o, si tenía suerte, una bludger loca. No obstante, todo aquello del golpe y demás no era lo que más afligía al hijo de la Ministra. Estaba seguro de ello y se apostaba su mismo nombre: En esos momentos Dominique Malfoy estaba 100% convencido de que aquel joven primo de Sheccid no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que su más reciente fracaso amoroso. El que todos se hayan enterado que salía con Murtagh era impresionante y un tanto increíble, siendo el asqueroso casanova que era, nadie podía concebir que sentara cabeza, igual que el estúpido de Potter, Black y Lupin juntos.

Sonrió de nuevo delatando su deleite, dándose cuenta que, muy a pesar de lo "ojo alegre" que Weasley había sido, Murtagh significaba algo más en su vida (de hecho, situaciones parecidas lograba vislumbrar en torno a sus amistades… no yéndose muy lejos, Potter y Longbottom… ¿qué diablos pasaba ahí?) todo el mundo se había dado cuenta años atrás, mucho antes que ellos mismos miraran su realidad y entonces, todo el mundo también se empezó a preguntar por el día en que ellos saldrían finalmente… dándose un chasco al despertar un día y enterarse que aquellos dos "amigos" se habían declarado la guerra abiertamente. Y entonces sus intensos y constantes enfrentamientos, insultos, gritos, peleas y retos habían sido el pan de cada día en el castillo, todo el día, a cada momento, en todo lugar. Ahora las cosas no eran muy diferentes quizá con la única excepción de que Joshua luchaba con uñas y dientes por recuperar su relación y que la chica ratón de biblioteca lo ignoraba olímpicamente, dirigiendo algunas pocas palabras despectivas si tenía suerte…Todo esto era tan evidente, y entonces supo que su equipo tenía bastante material para desquitarse.

Y un poco más animado se dirigió, ya conscientemente, a uno de los lugares que más paz y tranquilidad le brindaban (además de su propia habitación y el bosque prohibido): la biblioteca. Obviamente su cerebro era uno de los mejores dotados del colegio y le gustaba frecuentar ese recinto, era por eso que había presenciado en vivo y a todo color algunos intentos de ese Weasley para convencer a Murtagh, ya que ella parecía estar en aquel lugar más que de costumbre….por eso había tenido oportunidad de tratarla un poco….no se podía quejar de las amigas de Sheccid, pero su familia era otra cosa. Él no era malo ni discriminaba gente, de hecho todo aquello de la pureza de sangre, Slytherin vs Gryffindor y etcétera le parecían puras patrañas, pero ¡joder! Esos tíos conseguían nublarle el juicio….de nuevo sus uñas lastimaron las palmas de sus blancas manos.

- ¿Dominique?

Una voz dirigiéndose directamente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Trató de localizarla durante una fracción de segundo y tres estantes más allá, justo a su lado izquierdo, le sonreía Lynn…cargando seis enormes tomos de no sabía qué demonios.

Le regresó el gesto cálidamente, habiendo borrado por completo aquel semblante tan amargado. Más allá atrás, sobre un escritorio, se encontraba también su hermana con una graciosísima mueca del más infinito hastío que recordaba haberle visto alguna vez. Anotaba rápidamente algo detrás de algunos otros volúmenes igual de pesados que los que traía cargando Lynn… que los que traía…

- ¿Podrías quitar tu estúpida sonrisa y hacerme el favor de ayudarme con estas biblias?

Lynn…comenzó a reír y se tapó la boca para evitar el ruido; de pronto se sintió más ligero, la suspensión de Anderson quedó olvidada por un rato.

- Claro preciosa, pero no te pongas agresiva por favor- se adelantó por los monumentales tomos y se sorprendió de cuánto pesaban- ¡Diablos! ¡Lynn! ¿Cómo cargaste esto tú sola?

- Ya ves- guiñó un ojo con coquetería- no tratas con cualquier chica. Y dime Dominique… ¿por qué vienes tan sonriente? Algún encuentro con Sheccid ¿quizá?

Lynn trató de no dar tanta importancia a la cuestión, pero moría por saberlo… no era masoquista, pero no podía evitarlo. Caminaron hacia Heka que seguía sumida en su mundo de letras.

-¡No venía feliz Lynn! Y tampoco vi a Sheccid- frunció el ceño… solo pensar que sería su adversaria en el próximo partido. ¡Demonios! ¡El partido! Desvió la vista hacia la mesa, molesto, y vio todo claro de repente:- Heka…

-¿Perdón?

-Heka- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Por ella venías feliz? – la castaña parecía sorprendida, y con razón... nunca había presenciado tanto cariño filial entre ellos. Su acompañante la miró con esperanzas renovadas y ella no entendía nada…

-¿Feliz?... no, ¿de qué hablas Lynn?-siguió mirándola- podría ser…

Definitivamente no entendía nada… La joven Slytherin salió tras Malfoy cuando éste decidió emprender una rápida carrera hacia su hermana. La castaña agitó molesta los brazos, cerró los puños y casi hizo pucheros…parecía una niña pequeña.

- ¡Hey! ¡Dominique! ¡Carajo, no corras!- susurró Lynn siguiendo con problema los enormes y rápidos pasos del rubio, mientras que éste solo murmuraba cosas como: "¡Claro!" Y "¡Ella puede ser!". Así pronto llegaron a la mesa que ocupaba su hermana.

Heka levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Dominique, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó rápido para volver inmediatamente a sus apuntes- ¿viste a Lynn?

-Ah sí, ella viene… ahm…venía, en dón…

-Ya venía – lo fulminó con la mirada una muy indignada castaña.

-¡Disculpa Lynn!- el rubio botó los libros de cualquier forma sobre el viejo escritorio de madera tallada y la abrazó cariñosamente solo para lograr que la chica adquiriera un leve pero bien visible rubor, gesto que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por la amiga de la joven y hermana del rubio. -Y dime Heka – volvió a hablar el chico- ¿qué haces con semejantes librotes y haciendo quien sabe qué a esta hora?

-¡Ah!- bufó- ni me lo menciones por favor, son adelantos para el maldito trabajo que debo hacer con el estúpido de Lupin… otra vez.

Azotó un ejemplar especialmente grande justo en el lugar donde su hermano había tenido las manos antes. Lynn aguantó una risita y miró por la ventana, Dominique pasó por alto esa reacción….o ya habría tenido sospechas de que algo pasaba.

-Me imagino que es molesto, pero tampoco es que tengas qué hacer todo tú-la miró enfadado.

-¡NO! no…no es eso -salto en defensa propia la rubia- piensa Dominique, mientras más rápido terminemos menos contacto tendremos, solo quiero que termine rápido… es una humillación. Además solo avanzo porque parece que ese cerebro de chorlito no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza que "Quidditch" y "Sheccid"…- terminó su monserga desfigurando cada músculo de su delicado y bonito rostro. Su interlocutor tuvo una reacción parecida.

-Bueno, pues, hermanita te tengo un trato- Heka y Lynn parecieron interesarse. Él solo sonrió, ella debía aceptar… o sería su acabose.

-Te escucho, ¿de qué va tu "trato"?

El chico se sentó frente a su hermana y Lynn hizo lo mismo, solo que ella tomó el lugar al lado de ésta. Dominique pareció pensar que debía explicar todo o no obtendría mucho a cambio. Tomó aire y comenzó:

-Heka, expulsaron a Anderson del equipo por una mes- soltó sin anestesia y esperó callado a observar las reacciones de ambas niñas, reacciones que fueron de la incredulidad total hasta un evidente coraje.

-¿Expulsado? Per… pero ¿por qué?- estalló Lynn quien también estaba en el equipo- Él es muy bueno… ¡es el mejor!

-Si… yo no… no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué pasó esto? Es un estupendo guardián-.

Dominique levantó una ceja y le pareció que Anderson era bueno, sí, lo era y lo aceptaba… pero no era para tanto.

-En realidad eso lo tengo solucionado ya- aclaró con un deje de molestia en su voz que, para ser sinceros, no supo de dónde había salido.

-Alecto ocupará su puesto durante el partido contra Gryffindor, no hay tiempo para buscar a alguien mejor –continuó hablando el chico y notó cierta quemazón en la garganta al decir esto último- él es el que se desenvuelve mejor en éste puesto, después de Anderson obviamente.

-Pero…eso nos deja sin un golpeador Dominique- le hizo notar la otra Malfoy.

-Sí Heka, pero creo que no me equivoco al pensar que Dominique prefiere tener a un guardián seguro a tener al dúo de golpeadores intacto. Siempre es mejor prescindir de uno de ellos, ¿no?

Dominique sonrió ampliamente. Tener esa conexión con una miembro de su equipo era una ventaja, pues muchas de las veces las mejores jugadas se sincronizaban de esa manera: anticipando los movimientos de tus colegas. Lynn desvió ante esa sonrisa, se sentía tan cobarde al no poder aguantarla que prefería mirar otra cosa.

-Y eso me lleva al trato, Heka, te ofrezco igualdad de condiciones con Lupin para que no se aproveche de la situación y el trabajo sea en "equipo"… completamente.

La castaña le miró sorprendido volviendo a poner su atención en él. Ya sabía de qué iba todo…

-N-No…no te entiendo Dominique.

-Sí, sí entiendes Heka, no eres tonta- la miró serio- te necesito en nuestro equipo, juega con nosotros en el partido contra Gryffindor.

-Yo… pero yo no, no creo que yo, Dominique, ¡no puedo!- gimió sintiéndose por primera vez impotente de miedo e inseguridad- no juego, no sé qué…

A Heka le dio algo con esa propuesta. Resopló desesperada, no imaginaba que alguien aparte de ellos dos pudiera ver esa reacción en ella… le hacía tan vulnerable. ¡Por Merlín! Tampoco era que se quejara tanto del trabajo, y se sintió realmente culpable con Dominique guardándole esos pensamientos, pero no quería que él, precisamente él, su hermano, supiera de esos malditos sentimientos hacía Lupin… y jugar contra él, así de directo, aguantar más el verle la cara; no, no sabría si podía, estaba demasiado inestable.

-Heka- Dominique tomó sus manos entre las suyas- por favor, te necesito más que nunca-. Su semblante era serio, serio lo que se dice "serio" y Heka pensó que de verdad la necesitaba. Eso la asustó más, Dominique casi nunca le pedía cosas de esa forma… -Eres la única en quien puedo confiar… por favor, por favor. – suplicó su hermano.

-Dominique, yo no sé… Dom…- y de pronto sintió una mano más sobre la suya y la de su hermano.

-Por favor, Heka- miró a Lynn y ésta le sonreía, le sonreía justo con esa sonrisa por la que había apostado ganándose a su primera y única mejor amiga… Si ellos estaban ahí, ¿qué más daba? Era un juego después de todo. Tragó saliva y miró por la ventana. Se notaba nublado el cielo y seguramente se avecinaba otra pequeña tormenta de nieve.

-Yo…-cerró los ojos, sus grises y lindos ojos tan iguales a los de su padre y su hermano- Está bien. Jugaré.

Lynn suspiró cerrando los párpados y sonrió, pero pronto sintió una presión en su mano, era un contacto cálido y electrizante… entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Dominique haciendo el mismo gesto que ella tenía antes, su sonrisa era más amplia y a la castaña se le antojó hermosa… pero era SU mano la que estaba apretando la suya. Heka permaneció ajena a aquello hasta que el siguiente movimiento de Lynette la volvió a la realidad y obligó a fijarse en cada detalle. Como si le hubiese quemado, la amiga de los Malfoy alejó su mano del toque de Dominique, provocando así también que el rubio abriera los ojos con desagradable sorpresa. Su reacción había sido brusca y el chico se preguntaba qué de malo había hecho. Lynn carraspeó y, tratando de desviar la atención del sonrojo en sus mejillas, preguntó:

-Dominique… ehm…. aún no nos has contado por qué razón expulsaron a Anderson, es decir, el que Heka juegue con nosotros me da mucho gusto y todo pero… Anderson de verdad tiene un talento nato para el puesto y… es tan injusto- se lamentó la chica.

-Vaya- Dominique levantó una ceja de nuevo y su hermana pensó que se le podría quedar de esa manera si no dejaba de repetir el gesto- parece que te importa demasiado….es decir, más de lo normal- escupió con cierta ironía. Lynn lo fulminó con la mirada, no sabía nada… no tenía derecho… de verdad si tan solo supiera… era un idiota.

-No sabes nada Malfoy, mejor no hables- le espetó con furia contenida.

-Bueno ya,- les paró Heka viéndose venir una discusión- ¿nos dirás?

Dominique suspiro y tratando de controlar su coraje, porque sabía que todo eso que sentía era por lo de Anderson, Lynn no tenía la culpa y era incorrecto que se desquitara con ella. Se anotó mentalmente pedirle una disculpa más tarde.

-Agredió a Weasley- soltó con seriedad- y ya saben cómo se pone ese últimamente. Llamil lo provocó, así que era de esperarse que se defendiera y como verdaderos animales se fueron a los golpes, solo que Anderson fue más listo, sacó la varita y… se pasó de la raya, lo acepto, lo estampó directo contra la pared-. Las chicas lo miraban atónitas. -Me atrevo a decir que otro poco y Weasley no la contaba, no sé qué consecuencias tenga el golpe ya que al parecer no son graves… de momento.

-Pero… pero ¿él está bien?- saltó Lynn asimilando todo el rollo que su amigo les había aventado- Joder… She estará como loca… Anderson es un animal efectivamente, ¿qué no mide sus acciones? De verdad pudo causarle un grave daño y…

-Ahora defiendes a Weasley, Lynette?- preguntó incrédulo el joven Slytherin, levantándose, sin darse cuenta, de su asiento e inclinándose hacia la castaña- Puedes jugar por él en su equipo entonces, si es lo que deseas…

-Bueno ¿qué jodidos tienes conmigo Malfoy? Te estás comportando como un verdadero idiota y, déjame terminar- le pidió a Heka al notar que la chica iba a parar el rollo de nuevo- que estés molesto no es mi culpa y por quién me preocupe tampoco es tu problema, porque te recuerdo que yo también soy amiga de Sheccid y me preocupo por ella, Joshua y compañía incluidos si se me pega la gana-. Ella de verdad estaba molesta. -Solo trato de ayudar al equipo siendo objetiva: Anderson fue una bestia y no lo podemos cambiar. Pero Slytherin es mi casa y no permitiré que siquiera insinúes que pudiera jugar para otro equipo que no sea el mío, porque cuando llegue el día en que tenga que hacer eso, primero me aviento desde la torre de Astronomía, ¿entiendes?

Ahora sí, los dos Malfoy se quedaron sin habla. Heka impresionada porque, a pesar de que tenía una leve sospecha de "qué persona" le gustaba a Lynn, le había plantado cara fenomenalmente. En su fuero interno se alegró de tener un buen prospecto a cuñada…aunque su hermano era un completo estúpido. Y mientras tanto, Dominique se sentía entre abrumado y molesto, pero más molesto aún porque ese desplante de carácter solo lo había visto en una persona y sabía que mujeres con ese temperamento escasearían en su vida.

Una parte de él no sabía si alegrarse porque sabía que Lynn no necesitaría a nadie que la defendiera, con ese temple podría estar sola… aunque algo en su interior le decía que tampoco eso era bueno. Tenía gusto para los amigos… Sin embargo, otra parte le gritaba que no dejara que nadie pasara por encima de su orgullo. Se debatió un momento y, lamentablemente, ganó el orgullo. Así que con un semblante sumamente serio, se levantó, dio media vuelta y, antes de salir, se dirigió a su hermana:

-Heka, agradezco tu ayuda. Hoy por la tarde tendrás tu primer entrenamiento y por Dios… deja que el mequetrefe ese haga algo de su trabajo. Adiós.

Adiós…eso era todo. Lynn, aún de pie, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese un: me ignoró… Heka, aún en una pieza, no pensó en otra cosa que no fuese un: es un imbécil… Y Dominique...él olvidó por completo su intención de pedir disculpas. Salió mucho más molesto de lo que había entrado y se maldijo mentalmente por aquella reacción. La había cagado. La había cagado de verdad y con la única persona que le había ayudado, comprendido y aguantado cuando más lo necesitó: siempre que pasaba por una crisis "Potter"…las peores fueron las últimas con todo el lío de Lupin y demás…la sangre le hirvió de nuevo.

Lynn había estado a su lado apoyándolo, consolándolo y regañándolo… y él solo servía para reprocharle cosas sin sentido, ¡Ni si quiera sabía por qué diablos se había puesto así! ¡Carajo! No entendía de dónde habían salido todas aquellas reacciones, parecía un niñato haciendo berrinches por cualquier cosa… Soltó una palabrota y pateó una figura de ornamento en el pasillo logrando que ésta se partiera en mil pedazos. Llevó las manos a su rostro y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

Con desgana levantó la varita y, sin siquiera mirar, susurró el hechizo que iba a reparar aquel destrozo. Después, se dirigió con una tristeza palpable hacia las mazmorras, debía prepararse para su entrenamiento más tarde, debía trabajar mucho con su hermana para que pudiese jugar bien en día del partido. Y no es que fuese mala, simplemente nunca había jugado en una situación así, frente a tanta gente… contra personas que los molestaban tanto por igual.

-¿Lynn?... ehm… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Heka preocupada y su amiga pareció despertar de un sueño.

-¿Qué? ¿Bien? - Rió algo fuerte para ser normal en ella y Madame Pince mandó callarla, ya llevaban rato haciendo escándalo y se preguntó seriamente por qué no había corrido a aquellos que lo provocaban. Se aclaró la garganta tomando asiento con lentitud. -Es decir, sí, lo estoy… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Heka la miró con duda. Estaba confirmando sus más oscuras sospechas.

-Porque mi hermano es un perfecto idiota- la castaña sonrió triste.

-Lo sé… es solo que nunca habíamos discutido así, nunca me había ignorado de esta forma… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé Lynn… quizá pensó que- analizó sus palabras unos segundos y si no supiera que Dominique estaba enamorado de esa Potter juraría que se había puesto celoso- lo traicionabas con esos pensamientos, ya sabes, Weasley y demás… su orgullo lo sintió herido.

-Pues que se meta el orgullo por el…-hizo un gesto bastante violento- y que piense, haga y diga lo que quiera. Estoy harta, sino es Sheccid es cualquier otra estupidez, no pienso seguir pagando por ello, se lo advertí y era enserio. Y luego el estúpido de Anderson…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, le ardían y se negaba a llorar, no lo haría, ¡No, no y no! Y menos por Dominique… ni por esa situación, al carajo con todo. Sintió la mano de Heka sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y fue todo lo que necesitó… Dominique era un idiota, lo había decidido.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó a su amiga- tenemos entrenamiento en unas horas, y debes pasar en limpio la cantaleta completa del ensayo.

Heka sonrió y asintió, esa era la Lynn que conocía, la misma que le había plantado cara a su hermano por su total y absoluta estupidez. Así que dejaron los libros en sus estantes correspondientes, tomo con cuidado los pergaminos en que había hecho sus apuntes y salieron juntas bajo la inquisidora mirada de la bibliotecaria.

Xxx

-¡Lynn… por todos los dioses!- Gritaba un chico furioso- ¿¡quieres dejar de intentar matarme con esas malditas pelotas!

Pero como única contestación obtuvo el rugir del fuerte viento que los azotaba en esa temporada, helaba horrores y la tensión entre los dos chicos era visible. Heka se preguntó si algún día pararían ya que, después de su pequeña discusión en la biblioteca, no se hablaban más que para lo estrictamente necesario y Lynette parecía una autómata cada vez que él estaba cerca de ellas. Por otro lado, Dominique parecía estar del peor humor que Heka le hubiese recordado en años.

-Paren… ¡ahora!- ordenó el rubio y todos acataron.

Se frotó el puente de su respingada nariz con cansancio. En unos segundos estuvieron todos bien plantados sobre el campo, en tierra firme. Y ese entrenamiento seguía siendo una verdadera tortura, hacía demasiado frío y los ánimos estaban por los suelos.

- ¿Lynn qué te pasa?- preguntó confundido Zabini- estás demasiado desconcentrada.

-Nada… no me pasa nada, solo que el clima está horrible, no sé porque el "capitán"- remarcó la palabra con sarcasmo- exigió que bajáramos aún con esta casi tormenta.

-Creía que era obvio Dartmont – la miró con molestia Dominique- no tenemos tiempo qué perder, Gryffindor nos puede hacer papilla por tus infantilismos y a menos que me equivoque nadie, absolutamente nadie de los presentes quiere perder contra ellos. ¿Tu sí?

-Y creí que yo te había dejado claro el punto de "lealtad" anteriormente Malfoy- escupió la chica sin piedad- ¡es imposible entrenar así!

-¡Pero es el clima que probablemente tendremos el día del partido Lynette! ¡Debemos entrenar en estas condiciones!

Todos miraban como pelotas de pingpong a ambos jugadores, ambos con inconfundibles caras de enfado. Jamás los habían visto discutir así, de hecho Lynette era y había sido desde que Dominique tomara el puesto de capitán una especie de segunda al mando. En definitiva los Slytherin veían que ese no era su día, parecía una suerte de mal augurio para el partido que estaba por venir. Por la sorpresa nadie intervenía, pero al ver que su amiga iba a replicar, una abatida Heka intervino de nuevo, por tercera vez, entre ellos.

-Lynn… Dominique, por favor, paren ya, esto no mejorará si siguen con esto, hay dos jugadores nuevos, ¿saben? Y no nos ayudan en nada con esa maldita actitud.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el bombón de tu hermana Dominique – el aludido solo fulminó a Zabini con la mirada- bueno, acabamos de conseguir a un golpeador por pura casualidad ayer si no mal recuerdan y Heka debe practicar más… pero también concuerdo con Lynn, las condiciones no son ni siquiera oportunas, podremos dejarlo por ahora, esperar a que pase la tormenta o retomarlo mañana.

-Tiene razón Dom- esta vez habló el tercer cazador, Ferdinand- Julius necesita estar en un entrenamiento en serio, con condiciones más óptimas y el empeño de todo el equipo. Además te recuerdo que tu y Lynn junto conmigo debemos tener la mejor de las sincronizaciones, ¡joder! ¡Que somos cazadores! ¡Tres cazadores! ¿Les suena?

-Lo siento chicos, de vedad, perdón… pero no creo que sea conveniente estar con este clima afuera, si enfermamos será peor- se disculpó Lynn realmente arrepentida.

-Creo que nadie está bien por ahora Dominique, ¿por qué no quedamos en otra fecha? Prometo poner todo mi empeño- propuso con seriedad Heka.

-Y yo capitán- le secundó Julius Ogden, el nuevo golpeador del equipo- tenemos que poner lo mejor y creo que… no todos estamos con esa idea en este momento.

Dominique lo pensó y pese a su terquedad decidió que era lo mejor, podría terminar muerto si seguían, Lynn iba dispuesta a eso y sintió una extraña desazón.

-De acuerdo, les mandaré un aviso en cuanto organice los horarios de todos, ¿vale? Será un entrenamiento exhaustivo- advirtió- trataré de que el profesor Snape nos aparte el campo los días que más pueda. Los veo luego pues-. Todos habían dado la vuelta para regresar al castillo y detuvo a Llamil.

-Zabini- el chico volteó casi queriendo no hacerlo y miró de frente a Dominique- ni creas que se me ha olvidado que por tu culpa estamos en esta situación, ¡Ah sí! Tuya y de Anderson, así que… otro comentario lascivo con respecto a Heka y me daré tiempo de conseguir a otro buen buscador, ¿te quedó claro?

Dominique era conocido por su objetividad… pero parecía que ésta última no se llevaba del todo cuando alguien se metía con su hermana. Zabini tragó saliva y se alejó con rapidez, Dominique estaba molesto, muy molesto y no esperaría a que tomara una decisión así de precipitada. Heka le esperaba fuera de los vestíbulos y, al parecer, Lynn se había adelantado. Eso era tan extraño, ella era la que siempre ocupaba el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba su hermana. Sintiendo más frío que nunca, tomó con más fuerza su espléndida escoba y se dirigió hacia Heka.

-Vamos Dominique, Lynn se adelantó un poco.- y le sonrió… solo un poco, pero aquello le recordó que no todo había estado del asco ese día.

Heka se manejaba mucho mejor de lo que todos esperaban sobre una escoba y con el bate en mano, ¡parecía que quería reventarle la cabeza a alguien con esa fuerza! Y la puntería… solo debía afinarla un poco, le pondría ejercicios cuando no pudieran estar en el campo entrenando. Y así, pensando en que quizá aquel día no había sido malo, lo que se dice malo, ambos se detuvieron al ver a su amiga a unos pasos de la entrada del castillo con una elegantísima lechuza gris en su hombro y una carta en la mano. No se movía y parecía leer, y releer aquella nota.

-Lynn, ¿ocurre algo malo?- preguntó la rubia al situarse a su lado e intentando leer la carta, para cuando lo logró, unas simples frases, soltó un pequeño: "Oh, vaya…" y miró a su hermano que también parecía preocupado aunque no lo hubiese exteriorizado tan explícitamente como ella.

-No… solo que… vendrá, Heka… vendrá- la mirada de Lynn se dirigió a ella y una extraña expresión apareció.

Ya lo había leído, por supuesto, sin embargo la reacción de Lynn le desconcertaba, y además… aquel visitante no entraba en la lista de "buenas impresiones" de su hermano. ¡Oh por Merlín!

-¡Vaya! Me extraña que haya conseguido el permiso, pero si sus padres lo pidieron directamente al director pues… supongo que no era tan de extrañar- la castaña negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Dominique se sentía realmente excluido de todo.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede y por qué no hemos entrado al castillo? Lynette, tú eras la más interesada en no dejarse congelar- añadió con malicia el rubio, pero una mirada de su hermana lo calló y contestó a su pregunta:

-Habrá una pequeña visita extranjera al colegio- probó con esas palabras Heka y vio con satisfacción la cara de Dominique, había captado algo de la esencia del asunto.

-No comprendo… qué tiene que ver con…- sus ojos parecieron captar todo y su mirada se volvió fría e indiferente.

-Louis… Louis viene como espectador de Quidditch el día del juego.

No necesitaba que le dijeran todo tan gráficamente, ya lo había captado… y algo en su interior ardió con fuerza, ese tipo no le había caído bien para nada, y lo tendría ahí, en sus narices viendo su juego… no, no podría quedar como un idiota, tenía que ser el mejor partido que hubiese visto nunca. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué venía? Era idiota creer realmente que era por Quidditch, él venía por otras razones, razones personales es decir, aquello del espectador del juego era la fachada para que lo dejasen pisar el castillo así sin más. Él venía por Lynette y cualquiera que los hubiese visto en Navidad le daría la razón. No, definitivamente era de los peores días por los que había pasado y no pensaba quedarse ahí afuera a que el frío empeorara la situación.

-Dile de mi parte, en tu contestación, que disfrute su visita- aclaró dando la espalda y caminando hacia la entrada del castillo.- Será un placer volver a verlo.

Tampoco se iba a quedar a la contestación de cualquiera de las dos, estaba demasiado harto y molesto, y más harto y molesto de no saber con certeza por qué estaba así.

"_Es el clima"_ trató de convencerse interiormente, y se perdió por fin entre los muchos chicos que se dirigían a la cena


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34 **

**¿Las brujas malas del cuento también salvan vidas?**

_Acepto que al hablar no soy tierno,_

_que a veces soy frío como invierno,_

_mas no digas que en mí no hay sentimientos,_

_ni te imaginas que es lo que siento. (Amiga mía/Arjona)_

El día del partido al fin había llegado, Dominique se levantó de inmediato al escuchar el sonido del hechizo despertador que había puesto en su habitación la noche anterior. Se apuró a bañarse (aunque seguramente tendría que hacerlo más tarde, otra vez), colocarse perfectamente bien el uniforme de jugador y coger su extraordinaria escoba para subir a desayunar. Las protecciones siempre las dejaban en los vestidores de equipo, así que más tarde se ocuparía de ellas. Poniéndoselas, en un trabajo mecánico de tanto hacerlo, lograba despejar su mente antes de cada partido.

La sonrisa en su rostro no podría ser más extensa, y aún así podría decirse que se amplió mucho más al ver el buen clima que hacía fuera, recordándole que bien podrían llevarse la victoria de ese partido, pues los entrenamientos consecuentes al primero de Ogden y su hermana habían resultado ser un verdadero éxito. Heka, con los ejercicios que él mismo le había puesto para afinar su puntería, había mejorado bastante y Julius se había empeñado tanto, que consiguió estar al nivel del equipo original en pocos días.

De verdad que muchos no habían visto tanta felicidad en el chico Malfoy hacía bastante, tanto que en realidad ya no recordaban cuando, así que los miembros de su casa tomaron eso como un muy buen augurio para ese partido. Su equipo de Quidditch era de los mejores en el colegio (eso no había por qué negarlo), empatando en aptitudes con Gryffindor; esos dos equipos eran unos verdaderos monstruos si tenían que ser sinceros así que, más que por la vieja rivalidad entre las casas, todos esperaban ese clásico por el excelente partido de Quidditch que iban a presenciar, hablar de un enfrentamiento entre los leones y las serpientes era hablar de calidad, todos en el colegio sabían eso.

Entró con su característico porte altivo y su paso seguro al Gran Comedor y, con la mera intención de analizar a su oponente, examinó la mesa de los leones con un vistazo rápido. En menos de un parpadeo, para que el gesto no fuera visto por sus contrincantes.

"_Diablos"_ pensó el rubio "_Weasley jugará… veamos cuánto dura arriba de su escoba, apuesto a que no es mucho". _Sonrió con malicia pensando que el carácter terco de Weasley podría beneficiarlos en esa ocasión.

Y con una sonrisa más de suficiencia que de alegría se sentó entre sus compañeros de equipo; sin embargo, antes de pudiera acomodarse bien y poder platicar a gusto con ellos ocurrió algo que se llevó al mismo infierno todo el buen humor con el que se había sentido la mayor parte de la semana… hasta ese momento.

La directora habló, y habló solamente para decir algo que él había dejado pasar casi por completo hasta esa mención, todo había salido tan bien, todo tan jodidamente bien que realmente lo había desterrado por su mente y justamente ahora que se hallaba de tan buen humor…. tenían que recordarle eso. Su apetito se apagó ante esas palabras.

-Buenos días a todos y todas- saludo McGonagall sorprendiéndolos- hoy solamente quiero hablar para dos cosas. La primera: desearles mucha suerte a los dos equipos participantes en el juego de hoy, lo dejo en sus manos, sé que sabrán comportarse y serán lo suficientemente maduros para llevar todo con el suficiente profesionalismo que la situación requiere. No nos pueden dejar mal ante nuestro visitante…

Ante estas últimas palabras todos se revolvieron inquietos. ¿Visitantes? ¿Qué visitantes?, pero al parecer la directora reparó en aquella curiosidad y siguió:

-Y esto nos lleva a mi segunda razón, quisiera pedirles la mayor hospitalidad y amabilidad con un invitado especial que ha llegado hace un rato al castillo,- Dominique se puso muy, muy serio y apartó su copa con jugo-, y con especial me refiero a que viene específicamente como espectador del partido de Quidditch que se llevará a cabo en unas horas. No lo pasaré aquí al frente como si fuese un objeto a exhibición, además de que él se sentirá mucho más cómodo omitiendo esto.

Todos parecieron bastante decepcionados, sin embargo no tardaron en notar que un chico de aspecto por demás refinado y semblante agradable se sentaba discretamente en la mesa de los Slytherin, atrayendo la mirada de todos aquellos que pudieron darse cuenta de su entrada.

-Bienvenido señor De Monfort- le sonrió McGonagall- espero que el partido sea de su interés y pueda compararlo en nivel al de su instituto, Beauxbatons, ¿me equivoco?- el chico negó amablemente con su cabeza y sonrió-. Bien, le deseo la mejor de las estancias y que quede totalmente satisfecho con el espectáculo que presenciará. Buen provecho a todos.

El barullo matutino se inició de nuevo y comenzaron a comer, los que todavía conservaban el apetito, claro.

-¡Louis!- habló Lynette corriendo al encuentro de su amigo y sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa radiante anclada al rostro- ahora mismo me dirás ¿por qué tu pretexto para entrar a mi colegio fue el de "espectador de Quidditch"?

-Bonjour mon petit- le saludó el chico de esa forma por segunda vez y ella no hizo más que sonreír y dejarse abrazar por aquel a quien no tenía tanto de ver, ajena totalmente a alguien que les miraba con molestia- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien monsieur, ¿y tú? Es muy sorpresiva tu visita aunque me hayas avisado, ¿eh? No me esperaba el verte tan pronto, habíamos quedado para vacaciones ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, era una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo Lynn- le dijo aduladoramente mientras le tomaba una radiografía de pies a cabeza-. Las chicas de mi instituto no se ven ni la mitad de bien que tú en un uniforme de Quidditch. Y claro que recuerdo que hemos quedado para vacaciones; Francia, tú y yo chére

-¡Louis!- la castaña se sonrojó visiblemente- no son tan sexies como éstos, seguramente- dijo tratando de pasar del tema.

-Querida, créeme que esas niñas buscan verse bien en cualquier situación, y el estar montadas en una escoba no es la excepción pero… no, no lo logran si estas a su lado para comparar.- terminó con una lindísima sonrisa.

-¡Basta señor De Monfort! ¡No me has contestado lo que te pregunté!

-Ok. Sencillo Lynn,- la seguía mirando con esa sonrisa que no parecía desaparecer nunca cuando se dirigía a ella-, yo juego en la selección de Beauxbatons, soy cazador y capitán.

-¡V-Vaya! ¡Louis! ¡No me habías contado! Dom también juega como cazador y ¡es capitán!- le dijo una sorprendida Lynn y una vez más, la sonrisa del francés pareció flaquear, pero de nuevo la recompuso a tiempo.

-No me digas…

-Sí, y hablando de él, ¿por qué no vamos a saludarlo? Me gustaría presentarte a su hermana y amiga mía.

-Oui chére, como gustes.

Y así se dirigieron al otro extremo de la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás miembros del equipo, tardarían un poco en llegar y Dominique no dudó en qué hacer.

-Heka- habló a su hermana quien ya estaba terminando de desayunar y no dejaba de mirar críticamente a su amiga a lo lejos, mientras hablaba con el encantador Louis.

-Dime, Dominique- lo miró intentando descifrar sus reacciones, pero el chico estaba tan serio que le fue imposible darse ni por asomo una idea de ellas.

-Me adelanto al campo, diles a los demás que los espero, ¿de acuerdo? No tarden.

-Yo… sí, está bien.- demasiado serio para su gusto. Y apenas Dominique hubo traspasado la puerta del comedor, una mano le hizo voltear.

-Heka, - era Lynn- quiero presentarte a Louis, Louis De Monfort ella es Heka Malfoy.

-Mucho gusto señorita Malfoy- dijo Louis y le besó el dorso de la mano, Heka sonrió ante el gesto-. En la ocasión en que visite su casa no se encontraba en ella, una pena que no nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

-Encantada Louis, me han hablado bastante bien de ti.- contestó Heka y miró a Lynn quien se sonrojó.

-Vaya, eso me da gusto de verdad.

-Me imagino- sonrió ante el casi imperceptible sonrojo del chico, era encantador sin duda y sin embargo…-. Sí, mi padre siempre ha dicho que eres un chico encantador, también habla maravillas de tu padre, claro

-Sí, claro. Mi padre igual había hablado de ustedes, por supuesto-. Heka le sonrió encantadoramente pero la sonrisa de Louis había, al fin, desaparecido. Y la rubia hablo de nuevo

-Lynn, Dominique se ha adelantado al campo, es mejor no hacerlo esperar. Chicos- se dirigió a los demás integrantes del equipo- los esperamos abajo, será mejor que se apresuren-. Todos asintieron y los tres bajaron al campo.

Xxx

-Diablos, Josh, ¿de verdad estás bien?- preguntaba, de nueva cuenta, sumamente preocupada una pelirroja.

-Sí She, ya te dije que sí- repetía por quincuagésima vez el chico mientras bajaban al campo de juego.

La verdad era que no quería dejar de jugar, en los entrenamientos les iba bastante bien y deseaba ganar contra esos mequetrefes. Con algo debía desquitar toda la furia que tenía consigo ¿y qué mejor manera de sacarla que un partido con sus eternos rivales?

-Joshua de verdad, si no para dejarte fuera desde ya- apoyaba James. Era un obsesivo a la hora de ganar partidos, si, pero era más obsesivo cuando se trataba de cuidar a la gente que amaba.

-Sí James tiene razón, si algo te pasa…

-Ya Efrán, James, Sheccid, estoy bien, de verdad, ¿ok?- y buscó a alguien con la mirada, aunque sabía era casi imposible verla con tanta gente- eh… ¿bajaron todos a ver el partido?-. Los demás se viraron a ver. Ya sabían por dónde iba todo…

-Sí -contestó Elám a sabiendas de lo que significaría para su amigo-, bajaron todos Josh… así que daremos todo, ¿no?

Los demás chicos asintieron con fervor y se dirigieron al campo, todo el ambiente estaba cargado de una energía impresionante, ningún equipo se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente ¡Podían apostar que no! Ese partido era, para ellos, la razón de ser de toda la temporada de Quidditch, su enfrentamiento con Slytherin era todo un clásico, ningún otro partido lograba imponerles esa emoción y, tenían que reconocer, que mejor rival tampoco tenían. Rápidamente se colocaron bien todas las protecciones y, dándose ánimos otra vez, salieron directo a encontrarse con uno de los partidos más difíciles a los que se enfrentarían.

Sin embargo no eran los únicos preocupados por la salud del guardián de Gryffindor, otros, quizá más inconscientemente, lo dejaron entrever en no tan sutiles acciones.

-Any, ¿por qué venimos hasta acá?- preguntó una rubia realmente extrañada- nunca nos sentamos tan al extremo, siempre vam… ¡ah!

-¿Eh?

-Ya…

-¿Ya qué, Dhamar?- preguntó la castaña sintiéndose algo molesta por la sonrisa que su amiga le dedicaba- habla…

-Ay niña- sonrió casi con tristeza y le puso una mano en su hombro-, son tan tercos

-Disculpa, ¿a qué te refieres?- inquirió la castaña haciéndose la desentendida

-Lo que Dhamar quiere decir es que, es casi inexplicable el acierto que tienes para escoger los asientos- señaló otra rubia que acababa de llegar a su altura- estamos justo en el extremo Gryffindor… quiero decir, frente a los aros de su equipo.

-¿Y eso…? Altaír, no… yo… podemos cambiar de lugar si quieren.

-Demasiado tarde, yo también me preocupo por Josh, Murtagh- sentenció Altaír.

Y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, las dos rubias le hicieron casi imposible salir de donde ella estaba dado que cada una tomo asiento a su lado, y Anyrel no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en el lugar que ella misma había elegido de manera quizás no tan inconsciente.

"_Maldición",_ se dijo y cruzó los brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho, esperando a que algo la sacara de ahí, aunque ella tenía la culpa por no fijarse y dejarse llevar por no sabía qué diablos.

Xxx

-Te deseo muy buena suerte, chére- dijo Louis a Lynn, acompañando las palabras con un beso en la frente, antes de despedirse y separarse, yéndose ella a los vestidores y él al campo a buscar un buen lugar que le permitiera apreciar todo el juego.

-Gracias Louis… ¡Disfruta el partido, que por acción no parará!

Y sonriendo, la chica fue a terminar de prepararse para salir a jugar, sería un partido difícil, lo presentía, pero al entrar a los vestidores se encontró a su equipo bastante nervioso y entusiasta. Dominique le dedicaba a todos una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella no pudo más que dejarse llevar por el encanto; sin embargo, cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, ella pareció recordar lo enfadada que estaba con él y desvió su mirada castaña a otro sitio, bien lejos de aquel rubio causante de sus tormentos.

-Al campo- ordenó su rubio capitán, quien se sentía algo abatido después de todo lo que había sucedido en el desayuno… y luego ese desaire en la mirada de su amiga, sí, estaban enojados, pero jamás había sucedido antes de un partido de Quidditch y se sentía realmente mal.

Pero no podía dejarse llevar estando a minutos de un encuentro bastante complicado, ya había dado los puntos a atacar a sus compañeros y todos habían quedado en hacer de aquel juego un verdadero infierno para los Gryffindor… eso, definitivamente, lo distraería de cualquier pena que tuviera en aquellos momentos. Caminó detrás de su equipo y casi al mismo tiempo emprendieron el vuelo para situarse de frente al equipo contrincante, con un profesor pelirrojo de árbitro.

-Bien chicos, quiero un juego limpio… y digo limpio realmente, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó a sus catorce estudiantes y no sintió ningún alivio al ver que todos asentían, sabía, por experiencia propia que un encuentro así, entre Slytherin y Gryffindor al menos, nunca se daría.

Así que sin hacer perder tiempo, sonó su silbato, lanzó la quaffle al aire y bajó lo más rápido que pudo a la caja que contenía las otras pelotas para dejarlas libres. Una vez que los cazadores se pusieron en juego, la voz de Rocío se hizo escuchar por todo el campo:

-¡Y el juego ha comenzado señores! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a este encuentro entre leones y serpientes! Querido visitante, espero que disfrute de éste cardiaco encuentro porque le aseguro, ¡que jamás en su vida vera algo parecido! Así que asegúrese bien de no pestañear que la adrenalina estará a todo lo que da

La multitud comenzó a gritar y aplaudir más fuertemente que antes, un rugido se escapaba de las gradas. Ron soltó las tres pelotas faltantes y, tanto buscadores como golpeadores, se pusieron en movimiento. Trataría de vigilar a todos, pues sabía que se encontraba en pleno campo minado y ahora no se trataba de cuidar a un par de estudiantes como la vez pasada, estaba seguro que entre todos iban a tratar de matarse en algún momento del encuentro. Y no podía dejar de pensar que uno de esos estudiante entre todos le preocupada más que cualquiera… si tan solo no fuera tan testarudo. Y aún así sonrió, no pudo dejar de sonreír con orgullo.

-¡Diablos!- fue la primera exclamación de Rocío-. Lo siento profesora pero… ¡Slytherin se hace con la quaffle! Dominique Malfoy hace un muy buen trabajo como cazador y capitán debo admitirlo… y ¡como vuela!

Ante esto la mayoría del equipo felino hizo muecas de fastidio, y Josh se propuso hablar con su amiga más tarde.

Por otro lado, un castaño miraba aparentemente inmutable las jugadas del capitán de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Muy bien, jugaba podridamente bien y lo que más le pesaba ver era la compenetración que tenían los cazadores en especial, él sabía la importancia de tal sincronización pero, justo en esos momentos, prefirió que Lynn estuviese en cualquier otro puesto. Tampoco dejó pasar el hecho de que los Gryffindor volaban y jugaban condenadamente bien, todos y cada uno de ellos. Bien podía comenzar a admitir que tanto la directora, como la comentarista y Lynn teñían razón: ese partido se veía muy prometedor.

-Lynn- le habló por primera vez su capitán en diminutivo después de tantos días… se desconcentró un poco.

-No deberías hablar mientras tratamos de quitarnos al enemigo de encima, Malfoy- le contestó ácidamente tratando de encubrirlo de un ataque por parte de Thomas. Él la fulminó con la mirada… ¡Maldito sea su orgullo!

-Por favor Lynette, olvida nuestras diferencias… solo durante el partido- maldijo y dando una violenta pirueta esquivó una bludger. Volvieron a volar juntos, solo unos metros más arriba de lo que antes estaban- volvamos a jugar como antes, ¿sí?

Los dos respiraban agitados y Lynette se sintió un poco más contenta. Era alentador pensar en ello, jugar como antes… olvidar sus diferencias… e inmediatamente sonrió, provocando un sobresalto en algún lugar del pecho de Dominique. Después de todo ella debía admitir que él se había tragado en parte el orgullo y eso era ya demasiado.

-De acuerdo… Dominique, pero ya déjate de payasadas y juega en serio- apresuró quitándole la quaffle de los brazos en un arranque que nadie se esperó, teniendo la oportunidad de colarse hasta los aros de gol.

Xxx

Joshua vio venir a la cazadora que había burlado fenomenalmente a sus compañeros, tenía la determinación grabada en esos ojos detrás de los lentes para viento… se tensó y preparó para parar la pelota, pero entonces sintió un pequeño malestar proveniente de la cabeza, le punzaba… Maldijo y escuchó la voz de Rocio:

-¡Dartmont va directo a los aros de Gryffindor! ¡Cuidado Josh!- todos en las tribunas de los maestros se tensaron, Ron apretó las mandíbulas, Altaír y compañía cerraron sus puños- Lupin intenta derribarla con una bludger pero ésta es interceptada por otra bola de nada menos la recién iniciada golpeadora Heka Malfoy

Heka sonrió triunfante ante la mera mueca de escepticismo provocada en el rostro de Elám ante la acción que había realizado.

-Lynette se prepara para tirar y…- todos contuvieron la respiración- ¡ANOTA! ¡Joder! ¡Lo lamento profesora! Pero ¿qué jodidos ha pasado Josh?

-¡Huxley!- reprendió Ginny, aunque ella también se preguntaba '¿Qué jodidos ha pasado, Josh?'

El imparable guardián se había lanzado por la quaffle; sin embargo, al último momento prefirió sujetarse a su escoba, firmemente. Una mueca de impotencia y molestia, sobre todo esta última, se reflejaron en su rostro al ver la quaffle entrar de manera limpia al aro de la izquierda.

-Se mareó- pensó en voz alta una castaña más preocupada de lo que quería dejar ver mientras se ponía de pie como resorte- no se siente bien, ese idiota…

-¿Debemos decirle a un profesor?

-No Dhamar, ya se habrán dado cuenta y dudo que a él le guste aquello- contesto suspirando Altaír y aún así en un acto reflejo volteó a ver a su tía Ginny quien lucía igual de preocupada.

Sin embargo ellas no eran las únicas preocupadas, la mayoría en su equipo se habían dado cuenta de la falla, por lo demás inusual en el pelirrojo, y el más cercano le habló:

-Josh, ¿de verdad estás bien?

-Sí, carajo, sí Elisha… solo…. ah… joder, intenten no dejar pasar a esas serpientes- pidió apretando los dientes.

-¡Oh Weasley! ¿Tu ex novia te da tantos dolores de cabeza acaso?- se burló Zabini pasando cerca de ellos en busca de la snitch.

-No jodas Zabini, cállate y mejor ponte a jugar o ¿qué? ¿También necesitas a Anderson cubriéndote las espaldas para eso? ¿Nenita? -Rebatió el pelirrojo echando chispas. Y entonces la voz de su amiga los devolvió a la realidad:

-James tiene la quaffle, ¡vamos James! Merlín, ha esquivado sin ningún problema a Ferdinand, luego a Dartmont, ¡hombre! ¡Esa chica parece en su elemento!- Dominique sonrió con orgullo, Lynette era de sus mejores elementos- James va directo a los aros y…

Sheccid se concentró un poco en aquel tiro, no veía la maldita pelota dorada por ningún lado y luego Josh… ¡ese juego iba a ir mal! Pero entonces:

-¡Anota también! ¡Bien hecho Gryffindor! 10 a 10 va el marcador- anunció la alegre chica del otro lado del campo-. ¡Enséñenles chicos!

Y en 10- 10 se quedó por varios minutos más, Altaír y Dhamar nerviosas contaron pasar al menos veinticinco de ellos, y para otros el tiempo pasó sin sentirse si quiera pues aquello era un verdadero duelo de titanes, ningún equipo parecía ceder ante el otro. De la snitch no había ni señales.

-¿Y qué Malfoy? ¿Te sorprende ver tan bien a Joshua?- le comentó con sorna Efrán al rubio viendo cómo éste hacía una pequeña mueca de fastidio al no poder desempatar el puntaje- seguro esperabas que tus matones lo dejaran fuera del partido, ¿no es así?

-Cierra la boca, Black- le respondió molesto mientras veía como Ferdinand salía en dirección contraria quaffle en mano, pero se dio unos segundos y miró al chico a la cara, suspendidos en el aire-, y a ti te molesta que hayamos conseguido un buen guardián, ¿a que sí Black?

-¡Claro! Si solo aprovechaste para meter a dos viboritas más al equipo, una de ellas, por supuesto, ¡tú mismísima hermana!

Pero sin darle tiempo a algo más una certera y mortífera bludger estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza, haciendo que una recién aparecida Heka se regodeara en su cara.

-No te puedes quejar Black- habló ella con malicia- esta viborita, como tú me llamas, tiene bastante puntería y es perfectamente capaz de arruinar por completo la cara de perdedor que tienes.

Los dos hermanos rieron ante la furia dibujada en las atractivas facciones de Efrán, y entonces hizo ademán de saltarles encima cuando fue detenido por Elám.

-¡Efrán! ¡Te necesito carajo! ¡Debemos cubrir!

-Corre Black, te necesitan- se burló la rubia y Lupin alcanzó a fulminarla con la mirada antes de que ambos Malfoy salieran de su vista más rápidos que una ventisca.

-Es una pesada de lo peor- comento con una mueca de desprecio el metamorfomago.

-Lo sé… ¿qué tal va She?- preguntó interesado el pelinegro.

-Ni rastro de la snitch; Zabini pareció verla una vez pero la perdieron. ¡Oh Merlín!- exclamó el chico que unos momentos antes había sido castaño, pues comenzó a nevar y eso solo provocó que los catorce jugadores tuvieran la partida aún más complicada.

Mientras Sheccid buscaba la diminuta y escurridiza snitch, inconscientemente, estaba de acuerdo con su rubia prima que los miraba desde el estrado: le agradecía a sus compañeros y amigos no permitir el paso de los jugadores de Slytherin a los aros de los leones, aunque las pocas quaffles que habían pasado después de la primera anotación fueron paradas espectacularmente ella no podía dejar pasar que el rostro de Joshua cada vez se veía más lívido.

"_Maldita sea", _pensó ya desesperada la pelirroja, "L_a snitch tiene que aparecer ya"_

Subió lo más alto que pudo en un intento de tener una mejor vista del campo y tratar de hacer algo para echarles el partido a la bolsa.

-La codiciada quaffle vuelve a manos de Slytherin. Ferdinand la pasa a Malfoy y ¡Ajua! ¡Malfoy esquiva una súper bludger del dúo de golpeadores gryffindoriano! ¡Pero qué golpazo Efrán, tio siempre he dicho que eres la ley, como molas!- Ginny carraspeo mientras Sirius se regodeaba y Rocío continúo narrando el partido-. ¡Se lanza con el balón y es interceptado por James Potter! No, ¡pasó la bola a Dartmont de nuevo! ¡Diablos leones! ¡Estamos en problemas!

Louis prestó más atención y le gustó lo que vio, Lynette jugaba verdaderamente genial, se movía como si ella y su escoba fueran uno solo y las fintas que realizaba se veían con tal maestría y perfección que no dejaban de sorprender por ser al mismo tiempo elegantes. Se pregunto qué otras aptitudes guardaba la chica y deseo descubrir todas y cada una de ellas.

-Lynette trata de acercarse pero Efrán se lo impide con otra bludger y por poco le da, pero pasa la quaffle a Ferdinand y ¡ouch! ¡Éste la pierde y Strong se hace con la pelota! Efrán y Elám la cubren… ¡Vamos Sel!

Pero en ese instante, una bola perdida iba contra una concentrada Sheccid, que había bajado de nuevo al nivel del juego examinando atenta centímetro a centímetro el terreno de juego, y Efrán la interceptó, abandonando su puesto junto a Elám y junto a Selene.

-Efrán, ¿qué haces? ¡La quaffle está acá!-gritó el ahora encendido pelirrojo batallando con los cazadores de Slytherin y Heka.

-¡Uh uh uh!- se burló Ferdinand y se dirigió a la portadora de la quaffle que en ese momento ya de por sí se veía molesta- ¿tu novio te deja para cubrir a otra? Ha de ser humillante… pobrecita

-¡Cállate serpiente de mierda!- le espetó la chica volando a más velocidad, sintiendo sus ojos escocer y dejando atrás a cualquiera que hubiese estado a su lado unos segundos atrás.

Pasó por todos y consiguió llegar a unos aros casi despejados solo protegidos por su correspondiente guardián. Hizo una buena maniobra de distracción y, con la velocidad a la que volaba, logró anotar.

- ¡ANOTACIÓN DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡Bien hecho Sel! ¡Strong ha anotado un tanto! ¡Y vaya que las chicas se están llevando el partido, jóvenes!- los abucheos y vítores no se hicieron esperar- 20-10 favor Gryffindor. ¡Y esto aún está que arde! ¿Ve señor visitante? Lo que dije al inicio fue totalmente cierto ¡Esta ante los mejores equipos de nuestro colegio! ¡¿A que Gryffindor mola?

Y casi inmediatamente Sheccid la vio, la snitch volaba cerca de una distraída Heka. "_¡Mierda!"_, no esperó un segundo más y se lanzó en dirección a ella, pero aquel brusco movimiento alerto a su contrincante quien, al darse cuenta de la situación, gritó:

-¡Zabini! ¡Joder! ¡La snitch!- alertó a su buscador y trató de retrasar a la pelirroja.

-¿Tu buscador no sabe hacer bien su trabajo verdad?- la fulminó con la mirada al conseguir su cometido: habían perdido la snitch, pues Zabini tampoco había llegado a tiempo.- ¡Maldición!- Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse, porque hubo otra anotación:

-¡Malfoy anota! ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!- gritó Rocío- 20-20 son las cifras del marcador.

Y las cosas se empezaros a calentar… aún más

James se hizo con la quaffle y a la par iba Dominique, entonces Ogden, el otro golpeador novato, lanzó con demasiada fuerza una bludger buscando dejar fuera de juego al capitán de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, James logró quitarse a tiempo, pero la bola siguió… y Dominique no la vio venir porque, justo en aquel instante, los dos buscadores salieron disparados en una sola dirección y supo de inmediato que iban tras la snitch.

El partido había tardado mucho, todos estaban cansados y el hijo de Draco Malfoy no logró reaccionar a tiempo. Se maldijo y solo atinó a ver un manchón verde empujándolo en cualquier otra dirección. Perdió el sentido de la orientación y al levantar su brazo para sostenerse a la escoba vio sangre en su mano… estaba… no, él no estaba herido porque nunca sintió el impacto, pero entonces, ¿quién…?

-¡LYNNETE!- era la voz de su hermana- ¡LYNN!

Y entonces la vio. Escuchó a lo lejos un silbato y trató de sujetarse bien a su escoba que había perdido el control al no poder estabilizarla, pero su vista enfocó en algún punto superior de donde lo habían despojado y Lynn estaba sangrando. Su rostro palideció de golpe

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡La bludger golpeó directamente a Dartmont! ¡Tiempo fuera!- anunció una alterada comentarista al mismo tiempo que su voz sacaba de su trance a Dominique.

La sangre de su mano era de ella, era de Lynn a quien veía apenas poder sostenerse en su escoba, estaba muy pálida…

-¡Profesor! ¡Está sangrando!- escuchó decir a Black cuando pasó a su lado a toda la velocidad que pudo. Su amiga no estaba bien y parecía a punto de desmayarse pero alcanzó a sujetarla por la cintura y alguien más la ayudaba, no supo ni quería saber quién era.

-Agh…- un quejido de la castaña le hizo aflojar su agarre- d-duele Dom…

-Eres una tonta- gruñó el chico pero sintió una fuerte nudo en su garganta y las palabras no salían tan fluidamente como antes-, con suerte te habrás roto todas las costillas- señaló con una leve sonrisa tratando de acomodarla en su propia escoba para bajar seguros.

-Mejor u-un par de costillas que tu cabezota, idiota- terminó en un susurro, tratando de sonreír, y escupió más sangre.

-No hables- le pidió y, sujetándola por la espalda, bajó lento, sin darse cuenta que había evitado cualquier ayuda externa que le habían ofrecido hasta dejarla suavemente en una camilla que el profesor Weasley ya tenía preparada.

En segundos la transportó y él no sabía qué hacer, no sabía siquiera si el partido seguía o no… y ella…

-¿Listo, señor Malfoy?- le preguntó el pelirrojo árbitro.

-No ha… no ha…- y Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitas seguir el juego, perdieron la snitch de nuevo.

Antes de remontar el vuelo, alcanzó a ver a un joven castaño acompañando a los profesores Potter y a una camilla a la enfermería. No pudo dedicar mucho tiempo al tremendo ardor que sintió en el estómago. Minutos después de aquello, el partido siguió, y cada equipo anotó otro tanto, lo que los dejaba 30-30. Dominique y Heka sentían prisa por terminar y Sheccid se unió a su necesidad de ir a ver cómo se encontraba su amiga.

-¿Cómo estaba Lynn?- le preguntó a Dominique en algún punto en donde se acercaron demasiado para hablar.

-No tenía buena pinta, She- fue su respuesta antes de ir a por la quaffle de nuevo. Y la pelirroja se dispuso más que nunca a encontrar esa jodida snitch.

Siguió dando vueltas al campo…quizá con suerte pronto la vería, hasta ahora la suerte nunca le había abandonado en un partido y eso combinado con sus buenas cualidades y técnicas le hacían una rival letal.

-¡Diablos Elám! Estas malditas bolas son más rápidas ¿o qué sucede?- preguntó un fatigado y apuesto pelinegro a su compañero.

-No Efrán- respiró profundo- nosotros estamos cansados… si no calculo mal llevamos poco más de dos horas y nunca habíamos durado tanto en el juego.

-Epa que esa Malfoy te ha dado batalla, ¿a que sí?- le sonrió con sorna.

-¡Ah! Ni me digas, no pensé que siendo novata jugara tan bien.

-Slytherin vuelve con la quaffle…- La voz de Rocío se escuchaba por todos lados y mientras tanto, otro jugador luchaba por mantenerse en su escoba.

-Altaír… no sé si le moleste o no- habló con un hilo de voz una joven castaña- ¡y me importa un pepino! ¡Ahora mismo le avisaré a alguien que tenga la autoridad suficiente para bajarlo de esa maldita escoba!

-Anyrel ¡basta!, no es tu juego, él no estará nada contento si haces eso. Es su decisión después de todo

-¡Te dije que me importa un carajo!- gritó la aludida- ¡ya no puede con esto Al! ¡No pueden ni respirar!- gimió- con trabajo se mantiene volando y...-

Y salió despedida, tribunas abajo, escuchando como de nuevo la dichosa snitch dorada se dejaba ver.

La chica medio veela hizo ademán de detenerla, pero una mano la detuvo a ella. Era Dhamar y entonces terminó por convencerse de que aquello tampoco era su juego. Se sentó, casi molesta, a observar como su perspicaz prima y Zabini iban, de nueva cuenta, al encuentro de un fugaz destello dorado.

-¡Parece que nuestros buscadores han visto la snitch! ¡Por Medea!… qué así sea porque todos están agotados…

Cierta dueña de profundos ojos café iba sorteando alumnos, estaba por pasar la curva que hacía la valla para delimitar el campo de juego en tierra firme cuando divisó a unos metros a los profesores Potter… eran los que le quedaban relativamente más cerca pues venían de la enfermería.

Justo estaba sacando su varita para enviarles un bendito patronus y pedirles que bajaran a ese estúpido lesionado haciéndole al valiente guardián, cuando escuchó gritos y murmullos. Pero no eran los entusiastas y alborotados ruidos que se le hace a un equipo predilecto…. eran ruidos de miedo y nerviosismo, se escuchaba confusión.

Una presión en el pecho le impidió respirar y miró hacia arriba con el corazón en un hilo, justo a los arcos que tenía sobre su cuerpo y sus ojos solo pudieron apreciar en cámara lenta cómo el pelirrojo guardián perdía el conocimiento y caía… y caía… caía hacia ella ubicada metros debajo de él. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

El grito de terror quedó atrapado en su garganta y, para su suerte, su mano fue más rápida dirigiendo su varita al cuerpo de manera inconsciente.

-_¡Levicorpus!_- gritó tratando de concentrarse pero la desesperación le pudo más y por ello no logró detener la caída en seco, sino que la hizo mucho más lenta y suave.

No había salido mal después de todo… y le quedó claro que jamás volvería a reprocharles a sus amigos el usar hechizos no aprobados por el ministerio. Gimiendo de miedo corrió en dirección al cuerpo de Joshua, mientras que su padre descendía a toda velocidad y sus tíos se dirigían presurosos hacia el mismo lugar. Pronto llegaron también los chicos del equipo. Ella temblaba y no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, solo atinaba a observarlo con la mirada ausente.

-Tiempo fuera de nuevo señoras y señores, algo no muy bueno le tiene mala fe a nuestros jugadores- dijo con la voz totalmente alterada Rocío, nadie se molesto en retarla cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca-. ¡Carajo!- lagrimas pugnaban por salir-. ¡Vamos Josh, tienes que estar bien!

Cuando les hubieron dicho que Joshua solo estaba inconsciente, Sheccid buscó con desesperación la snitch. Los equipos estaban por igual, con un integrante menos y por ello les urgía terminar el encuentro. Además el clima y el cansancio los estaban matando.

-¡James tiene la bola! No, momento, ¡Malfoy se la ha arrebatado!- El rubio capitán pensó que Weasley no duraría mucho y tenía razón… Voló deprisa pero Efrán y Elám lo querían interceptar…

-Y se les escapó, Malfoy va directo a nuestros aros sin guardián, vamos chicos… ¡Ouch! ¡Anotación de Slytherin! 40-30 a favor de las serpientes-. Los Slytherin gritaron fuerte y sus porras se hacían escuchar por sobre las de los leones. -Y por cuarta vez parece ser que la snitch se deja ver, ¡Sheccid Potter se lanza por ella y Zabini busca darle alcance!

Y todo se detuvo, porque todos deseaban que el partido terminara; sin embargo Ferdinand, uno de los cazadores del equipo serpentino, tomó la quaffle y buscó anotar otro tanto. Al notar su intención, el único que pudo medio reaccionar fue Elám y no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, ya que no había bludger que golpear y no podía utilizar el bate así como así porque sería amonestación, trató de desviar al chico bloqueando con su propio cuerpo.

Pero al no tener esa acción premeditada, el movimiento sumado a la fuerza que llevaba el joven Slytherin provocó que perdiera por completo el equilibrio y solo se pudo ver así mismo resbalando de su escoba con el cerebro demasiado colapsado para reaccionar. De verdad alguien quería que muriera alguno de los jugadores ese día.

-¡LA TIENE! ¡POTTER LA TIENE! ¡Sheccid cogió la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido!

Perdidos en el conmocionante momento nadie percibió aquel percance a unos metros de unos aros de gol que de repente habían dejado de importar.

Elám cerró los ojos rogando que a él también se le apareciera su princesa para salvarlo, ya había sucedido dos veces… y entonces recordó que Sheccid acababa de coger la snitch… Imposible, ella no iría… no podía ir…

Y ya se estaba resignando a algún hueso roto cuando lo sintió: alguien lo sujetaba de un brazo y su corazón se detuvo un momento.

_¡Sí había llegado_!

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos con júbilo, no pudo más que preguntarse: ¿Las brujas malas del cuento también salvaban vidas?

Sus antes negros ojos se volvieron grises, pareciera que imitaban a aquellos que lo miraban de frente y tras aquellas largas pestañas. Se veía agotada y un tenue rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas, producto del cansancio y el esfuerzo, seguramente…

-¿He-Heka?- La chica desvió su mirada y bajó lo suficiente para que el muchacho apoyara sus pies en el suelo.

-Buen partido, Lupin- felicitó la joven Malfoy bajando de su escoba y llevándosela al hombro. Él seguía en shock.

-En el que más heridos ha habido sin faltas cometidas- atino a decir únicamente.

Ella sonrió petulante y dio media vuelta, dejándole ahí plantado. Debía correr para ver a Lynn. Un leve cosquilleo recorría sus manos aún con los guantes de deporte puestos y sus mejillas ardieron. A causa del frío… seguramente.

Ese día había sido un fracaso… totalmente.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**Revelaciones que duelen**

_No soy el sol que quema, pero caliento_

_No sé de poesías, pero enternezco_

_De pronto un poco tosco, pero acaricio_

_Y quererte a ti así, ese es mi vicio (Busca por dentro/Grupo Niche)  
_

Cuando llego corriendo a la enfermería con la escoba aun sujeta en la mano izquierda y bastante agitada a causa de la velocidad, lo primero que noto fue que Lynette no se encontraba sola; su hermano ya estaba ahí, sentado sobre la cama de su castaña amiga y sonriéndole dulcemente, no pudo dejar de notar el gesto de preocupación en sus ojos ni pasar por alto el hecho de que Lynette tenía vendas que le cubrían todo el tórax.

Louis De Monfort se encontraba un poco más alejado, en una silla a lado de la cabecera de la cama de su amiga, ubicado de una forma en la que Lynette no podía observar su rostro, el cual no dejaba entrever nada del porte encantador que Heka había observado anteriormente. Sus ojos color miel transmitían algo muy parecido al odio mientras observaba a Dominique en ese momento, tenía el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto claro de enojo, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y los labios fruncidos en una señal de fastidio, arrugaba la nariz como si algo sumamente desagradable se encontrara frente a él.

Heka frenó en seco y se dirigió a paso normal hacia la cama que ocupaba su amiga, vio un ligero gesto de dolor reflejarse en su rostro mientras dirigía unas palabras a Dominique.

-Olvídalo Dom, enserio, créeme fue mejor esto

-Nada de mejor Lynn, ¿no te das cuenta de lo lastimada que estas acaso?- inquirió desesperado el rubio-. Escuchaste a madame, pasaras al menos tres días en la enfermería, necesitaras de mucha más poción crece-huesos y eso sin contar que el tejido del pulmón no se regenerará tan pronto ni con magia.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Heka transmitiendo preocupación en sus ojos grises al acercarse a donde estaban ellos. Lynette trato de dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes Heka, no es nada, solo…

-¿No es nada?- casi grito Dominique-. ¿Desde cuándo tener las costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado no es nada? ¿Tú te das cuenta de que, de no ser por la magia no la estarías contando?

-¿Y tú no te das cuenta de que de no ser por tu culpa ella ni siquiera estaría aquí?- espeto Louis, quien se había levantado y ahora se encontraba del lado opuesto de la cama del que se hallaban los hermanos Malfoy.

Heka levanto una ceja como queriéndole advertir al francés que tuviera cuidado con quien se metía. Lynette simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta, del tiempo que tenía de conocer al chico nunca lo había visto tan alterado

-¿Pero qué jodidos te pasa a ti?- le girito aún mas furioso Dominique.

El rubio estaba más que consciente de que era 'por su culpa' que su mejor amiga se encontraba en la enfermería en ese estado pero no iba a dejar que un muñequito de pacotilla se lo echara en cara, sobre todo uno que había entrado a la vida de Lynette apenas unos dos meses atrás.

Además ¿Qué sabía Louis De Monfort? Si Dominique hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Lynette. Fue consciente de que su hermana murmuraba un hechizo para que nadie fuera de ellos escuchara lo que estaba pasando, internamente se lo agradeció enormemente porque lo último que le faltaba era que la enfermera fuera a sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Qué Malfoy?- espeto burlón el francés-. ¿Te molesta que te echen las verdades en cara?

-Te equivocas Monfort- Dominique dijo el apellido del chico escupiendo un odio que normalmente solo tenía reservado para Black-. Lo que me crispa es el hecho de que dejes que cruce, aunque sea por un segundo, por tu vacía cabeza la estupidez de que no soy consciente de lo que trajo a Lynn a la enfermería, y aun más, que tengas la idiotez de pensar que no me importa.

La mandíbula de la castaña, que había caído al suelo al darse cuenta de la actitud de Louis, fue cerrándose lentamente y la chica pareció salir del ensimismamiento en que había caído, noto a Heka inmóvil a su lado y se pregunto por qué no hacía algo para impedir la discusión pero... al observarla más fijamente fue consciente de que el brillo en los ojos que tenía era muy parecido al que se podía ver en los ojos de Dominique; definitivamente Louis había caído de la gracia de la princesa Malfoy al enfrentarse así a su hermano. Era más que obvio que Heka no movería un solo musculo y dejaría que Dominique llevara a término el asunto.

Lynette suspiro. En realidad y aunque no lo pareciera era una decisión bastante… ehm… difícil para ella. Tenía que parar esa discusión, si, pero ¿Cómo? Y, sobre todo… ¿exactamente a quien se dirigiría? Suspiro de nuevo y, al final, tras meditarlo cuidadosamente por unos segundos; los cuales Dominique y Louis aprovecharon para seguirse gritando barbaridad y media de cosas decidió que hacer.

-Dom…- llamo lo mas suavemente que la molestia por la escena que estaban montando le permitía. El rubio la volteo a ver de inmediato pasando olímpicamente del último paquete de barbaridades que le había espetado Louis.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Lynn? ¿Te sientes mal?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba junto a ella y con una de sus manos sobre su frente como queriendo ver si tenía fiebre.

-Sí, un poco- contesto tratando de sonar más afectada de lo que su tono de voz transmitía- ¿Podrías por favor ir en busca de la enfermera y pedirle que me dé más poción contra el dolor?

Heka alzó la ceja intrigada, pero Dominique pareció no notarlo de tan concentrado que estaba en la castaña.. Louis parecía noqueado y lanzo una mirada envenenada al heredero Malfoy.

-Por supuesto- contesto enseguida Dominique y sin hacer caso de nada mas a su alrededor salió de inmediato en búsqueda de la enfermera.

-Louis- llamo con voz más audible Lynette en el momento que Dominique hubo desaparecido de su campo de vista, este hecho no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las dos personas que se encontraban todavía con ella.

-¿Oui, chére?- pregunto con la voz dulce que lo caracterizaba al dirigirse a la castaña, misma que a Heka se le estaba antojando como tan solo una manera de hacerse el chico lindo.

-Apreció realmente que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para verme Louis- dijo dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa-. Agradezco aún mas que me hayas acompañado a la enfermería y que tomarás mi mano en los momentos que el dolor era insoportable. Pero… significaría mucho para mí, y realmente te lo agradecería, el que no le hagas reclamos a Dominique ¿vale? Nada de esto es su culpa, él es mi mejor amigo ¿sabes? Y créeme cuando te digo que Dom hubiera hecho exactamente lo que yo hice por él sin dudarlo un segundo de haber estado uno en el lugar del otro. Por favor Louis no se la pongas más difícil ¿sí?

-Nunca te negaría nada que te hiciera sentir mejor chére- contesto el francés-. Te pido una disculpa por la forma en que he tratado a tú amigo- una sonrisa arrebatadora que estuvo a punto de hacer desfallecer a la chica apareció en su rostro-. Me he alterado al verte en ese estado, perdona Lynn, pero el hecho de saberte lastimada hace que deje de pensar con claridad. Casi siento el alma salírseme del cuerpo cuando vi que esa bludger te pegaba; pero tienes razón, no he debido hablarle de esa manera a Malfoy. Me disculpare con él, te lo prometo chére.

Terminando el discurso Louis tuvo uno de esos gestos habituales que se permitía con la castaña; se acerco hacia ella, la tomo de la mano y deposito un beso en su frente. Lynette le sonrío cálidamente, haciéndole ver que todo estaba más que solucionado.

Heka, por otra parte, tenía una expresión adusta en el rostro y por su mente definitivamente no pasaba ningún sentimiento agradable respecto al francesito ese.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera añadir algo, un ruido proveniente del otro extremo distrajo su atención. Lo único que alcanzó a ver en medio del tumulto fue una cabellera castaña que aterrizaba en medio de varios frascos de pociones. Sin darse cuenta soltó un gemido inaudible.

Xxx

Cuando llego a la enfermería, corriendo y tomada de la mano de Altaír, Rocío ya se encontraba ahí inclinada hacia su primo y con una mirada de tristeza que dejaba adivinar cuan mal la estaba pasando la chica ante la imagen que se presentaba ante ella. Y no era para menos, esa era la segunda vez en menos de un mes que veía a su amigo de esa manera… inconsciente

-Chío…- susurro Sheccid acercándose a ella y abrazándola mientras Altaír observaba a Joshua-. No te pongas así Chío, todo estará bien

-No puede pasarle nada Sheccid, carajo, ¿Por qué tenía que caerse?

-Cálmate Chío por favor, no te hará bien ponerte así y a Josh no le gustaría. No te preocupes, todo estará bien

-Los Weasley somos un hueso duro de roer- dijo Altaír en un intento de ayudar, aunque ella misma se encontraba bastante alterada al ver a su primo tan pálido-. Joshua se pondrá bien, todo esto ha pasado por su terquedad de jugar el partido pero no creo que el ataque del idiota de Anderson deje secuelas, enserio.

-Eso espero- contestó Rocío mientras observaba con un gesto de preocupación a Joshua-. El es todo lo que me queda, ahora que mi mamá murió… estoy sola y todo lo que tengo es a Josh- explico mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices!- exclamo Sheccid-. Tú no estás sola, no pienses eso ni por un segundo, que también nos tienes a nosotros, no somos ni tú mamá ni Josh pero te queremos mucho y eso lo sabes. Además a mi primo no va pasarle nada, si hace falta de eso me encargo yo- afirmo categóricamente la pelirroja.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto por cambiar de tema Rocío

-James se ha quedado guardando las pelotas junto con los chicos- explico Sheccid-. Aunque si me lo preguntas a mi más bien Efrán se ha quedado calmando a James y Elám que definitivamente solo querían salir a patearle el trasero a Anderson- añadió gruñendo de rabia, ella también quería hacer eso y no iba a negarlo pero ese no era el momento.

-Y mi tío Ron está hablando con la enfermera para ver si es necesario llevarlo a San Mungo o si lo dejan aquí. Está exagerando, ya parece tía Herm ¿no crees, She?- pregunto volteándose hacia su prima la rubia

-Si- concedió la chica-. Y hablando de eso, lo que se me hace extraño es que tía Herm aún no se haya aparecido por aquí- Altaír se alzo de hombros.

-Quizás tiene mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, ya vendrá después.

-Ahí viene su tío- informó Rocío señalando hacia la salida de la cámara de la enfermera por donde un muy mojado Ron (a causa de la nieve que cayera durante el partido) salía en ese momento y se dirigía hacia ellas.

-¿Cómo esta?

-¿Qué te ha dicho la enfermera tío?

-¿Se pondrá bien señor Weasley?

Las chicas acribillaron al pelirrojo padre de Josh desde el momento que se les acerco, a Sheccid incluso se le había olvidado un poco que Lynette se encontraba ahí… bueno, no precisamente olvidado pero al echar una ojeada hacia el extremo de la enfermería donde se hallaba había comprobado que Heka Malfoy se hallaba ahí y no tenía ni las mas puñeteras ganas de encontrarse a menos de, mínimo cinco metros de distancia, de la princesa de hielo. Además en ese momento se encontraba realmente preocupada por Joshua… ese terco.

-Tranquilas chicas, todo está bien, no se preocupen-. Dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Altaír que se veía realmente afectada y le ponía una mano en el hombro a Rocío consciente de cómo la estaría pasando la amiga de su hijo-. La enfermera ha dicho que se mareo demasiado por el esfuerzo físico y su cuerpo necesita reponerse por eso le ha dado una poción que lo mantendrá inconsciente por unas dos o tres horas para dar tiempo de que su organismo se re-estabilice. Al aparecer Joshua tenía órdenes de no jugar, las cuales obviamente no cumplió y…

-Ese idiota…- murmuró Sheccid. Ron sonrío ante el gesto de su sobrina y dijo.

-Mejor no opines pequeña que hubieras hecho lo mismo y lo sabes. Merlín, si todos ustedes son unos revoltosos, la única que nos ha salido medio decente eres tu Al- dejo caer Ron mientras le revolvía el pelo a su sobrina, esta le regalo una sonrisa marca veela, incluso Sheccid rió con la tomada de pelo; hacía semanas que no recordaba ver a Ron de ese humor.

-Vale, vale, es verdad- admitió la pelirroja-. Pero todos le hemos preguntado mínimo cien veces si estaba seguro de sentirse bien y el nos ha dicho que si

-A estas alturas ya deberían conocerlo- intervino Rocío-. James no ha debido dejarle jugar, tuvo que haberle ordenado no intervenir en el partido- completo molesta la chica.

-No ha sido culpa de James, Rocío- explico Ron dirigiéndose calmadamente a la chica-. Joshua necesitaba jugar, ahora debemos alegrarnos de que esto no ha pasado a mayores. Los chicos deben estar por llegar y he conseguido que Joshua no se quede solo con la condición de que solo estén dos personas a la vez acompañándolo ¿entendido?- las chicas asintieron-. Bien, ahora me voy a avisarle a su tía lo que ha pasado. Cuídenlo

Terminando de decir eso dio un abrazo a las tres chicas, un beso en la frente a sus sobrinas y se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería no sin antes dirigir una mirada preocupada hacia su único hijo que yacía en la cama totalmente inmóvil y con el rostro un poco lívido.

-Bueno, al menos eso resuelve el misterio de por qué tía Herm no está aquí- comento alzándose de hombros la pelirroja

-¿Y Anyrel? Pensé que estaría aquí- pregunto Altaír

-Se ha ido hace un rato con Dhamar, ya saben como es, se ha hecho a la que no le interesa nada-. Contesto Rocío con un gesto que dejaba ver claramente que desaprobaba el comportamiento de su amiga

-Pero si hemos visto como salió corriendo para hacer que lo sacaran del juego ¿Cómo puede fingir desinterés ahora?- pregunto Altaír algo molesta mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cama de Joshua

-Porque ella es así- contesto Rocío alzando los hombros-. Piensa que Josh la engaño y no dará su brazo a torcer-. Sheccid negó con la cabeza, estaba por decir algo cuando James, Efrán y Elám se pusieron junto a ellas.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto sin saludar a nadie antes de ello James-. ¿Por qué ha quedado inconsciente? ¡Voy a matar a Anderson!- exclamo el pelinegro golpeando una de sus manos con su puño

-Cálmate James, no te alteres- pidió Altaír-. No queremos que nos saquen de aquí ¿cierto?

-Ella tiene razón- concedió Elám-. Yo también quiero golpear a alguien pero en este momento lo mejor será calmarnos.

-¿Qué han dicho de su estado?- esta vez quien pregunto fue Efrán-. No pensé que la caída fuera tan fuerte como para estar inconsciente, vi que Anyrel la paraba y…

-¿Dónde está ella?- inquirió James

-Se fue- contesto Sheccid-. Y no, la caída no ha sido tan fuerte, no está inconsciente por causa de ello. La enfermera le ha dado una poción para dejarlo así porque dice que su cuerpo tiene que reponer energías, Joshua tenía órdenes de ella de no jugar hoy por no estar en condición. Lo mejor será que no entrene el próximo mes como mínimo James- término diciendo a su hermano la chica mientras le daba una mirada que dejaba ver gran determinación en ella.

-De acuerdo…- cedió suspirando el moreno y sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban presentes-. Si ha de reponerse le prohibiré los entrenamientos entonces de ser necesario.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto sorprendida Altaír, expresando lo que todos ahí pensaban, ni Sheccid se esperaba que cediera tan pronto

-Por supuesto- respondió el chico-. Su salud esta primero… aunque me va a odiar, ya lo estoy oyendo-. James se froto los ojos con los dedos realmente cansado

-Ya buscaremos como apañárnoslas- dijo Efrán sonriendo-. Además hará más falta el próximo año ¿se dan cuenta de que por vez primera el equipo tendrá gente nueva?

-Extrañare decir tu nombre Efrán… ya no podre hacer la presentación como "el dúo de golpeadores perfectos"- Elám y Efrán sonrieron y en ese momento Sheccid se dio cuenta de que su novio tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla además de una mancha considerable en la túnica

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto la pelirroja acercándose a él. Elám sonrió nervioso.

-Me he caído de la escoba- todos voltearon a verlo sorprendido, todos con excepción de Efrán.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada tomándolo por ambas mejillas-. ¿Cuándo ha sido Elám, ya te han revisado?

-Estoy bien nena, no te preocupes- le contesto tomando sus manos-. Paso mientras todos celebraban que cogiste la snitch, Ferdinand se había dirigido a los aros, y como Josh no estaba he intentado coger la quaffle pero hemos chocado y perdí el equilibrio-. Sheccid abrió los ojos y Elám le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Pero no te preocupes, que estoy bien, realmente no he llegado a tocar el suelo, me han cogido al vuelo.

Efrán se removió un poco incomodo. Sheccid, por su parte se había lanzado a los brazos de Elám mientras le plantaba un beso para después abrazarlo fuertemente, le alegraba que no se hubiera hecho daño.

-Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada, ya tenemos suficiente con Josh herido, no necesitábamos que le hicieras compañía

-Eso es verdad- apoyo Efrán

-Pero…- titubeo la pelirroja mientras ponía una mano sobre sus labios y pensaba-. Has dicho que sucedió mientras cogía la snitch ¿no? Entonces… ¿Quién te ha cogido al vuelo?

-¿Eso realmente importa, She? Lo importante es que el pequeño está bien- intervino Efrán tratando de que su primo no tuviera que contestar a esa pregunta. Elám le había contado lo que paso y no pensaba que la chica se lo tomara muy bien que digamos.

-Quiero saber para agradecerle- afirmo la chica sonriendo-. Así que si has sido tú vete preparando a recibir un buen regalo… te daré una gran dotación de tus dulces favoritos de Zonko y…

-Él no ha podido ser- dijo Rocío-. Recuerdo que lo vi celebrando junto a los demás ¿Qué no ha sido el primero en abrazarte para felicitarte?

-¡Tienes razón!- concedió la chica-. Lo había pasado por alto

-Entonces no pudo ser nadie del equipo porque todos estaban celebrando, Elám era el más cercano a los aros pero los demás se hallaban próximos a ti antes de que cogieras la snitch- razono Altaír

-¿Te ha cogido un Slytherin, tio?- pregunto entre horrorizado, ante la perspectiva de deberle algo a uno de "esos", y sorprendido, por lo que implicaría, James a su cuñado

-¿Ha sido eso?- pregunto Sheccid

-Si…- se vio forzado a admitir el chico

-¿Quién ha sido?- pregunto de nuevo mientras entornaba los ojos y fijando la mirada en el rasguño de la cara

-Heka Malfoy…- respondió en un murmullo apenas audible Elám.

La pelirroja apretó los puños mientras dirigía una mirada nada amistosa hacia la rubia platino que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación y que esta al estar concentrada en lo que ocurría a su alrededor obviamente no noto.

-¿Estas de broma?- casi grito James, las chicas se habían quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta, el pelinegro iba a seguir hablando pero Efrán le indico con un gesto que guardara silencio y este, tras echar una mirada a su hermana, cerro lo boca.

-Así que la princesita Malfoy es la que te ha cogido…

-Sheccid…- comenzó nervioso el chico al notar la clara actitud de molestia que tenía su novia-. Yo no lo he pedido ¿vale? Tú estaba lejos y…

-¿Entonces yo me tengo la culpa por estar lejos, no?

-Yo nunca dije eso, yo…

-Pues para la próxima que quieras caer en sus brazos me avisas y me alejo de nuevo… sin problemas Elám, enserio

-No seas infantil- rebatió alzando la voz el chico, los demás se veían nerviosos, no los habían visto pelear nunca-. Yo quería que fueras tú pero ¿Qué crees? ¡Estabas más ocupada siendo abrazada por todos…!

-¡Carajo! Había cogido la snitch, no perdía mí tiempo, no estaba pendiente de lo que hacías…-. Sheccid se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado lo que dijo pero era ya tarde para repararlo

-¡Perfecto! ¿Ves? Tú misma lo acabas de admitir, no estabas pendiente de mí, ninguno de ustedes en realidad, ¿te molesta que me hayan evitado la visita a la enfermería, entonces? Quizás me querías inconsciente un rato para seguir secreteando con tu amiguito Malfoy, ya que de él sí que estabas pendiente en el partido

-¡Le estaba preguntando por Lynette, idiota!

-¿Y no pudiste esperar hasta después del partido? Pensé que cuando jugabas "toda tu atención se centraba en buscar la snitch"- dejo caer dolido Elám

-¡Claro! Siempre suelo dejar la preocupación por la gente que me importa para después- rebatió sarcásticamente

-Tienes razón, nunca lo haces… solo cuando se trata de mí

Una última mirada furiosa atravesó el rostro de la pelirroja antes de responder a eso último, se acercó dos pasos hacia su novio y con la voz más tranquila pero evidentemente cargada de molestia le dijo:

-Piensa lo que se te venga en gana… me voy y no te molestes en seguirme.

Paso a su lado y, mientras un sollozo lo bastante audible para que Elám se diera cuenta de que había hecho mal al decir eso se escuchaba, el chico sintió un par de manos empujándolo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio para ir a aterrizar sobre el gabinete de pociones que se encontraba a lado de la cama de Joshua.

-Ahora quizás si tenga tiempo para estar sin ti, dado que al parecer eso es lo que piensas que quiero… idiota

Sheccid había volteado a verlo mientras se encontraba en el suelo en medio de un regadío de frascos de pociones, unos cortes se asomaban en los brazos de Elám, y sangraba levemente a causa de ellos. En los ojos de la pelirroja se habían acumulado unas cuantas lágrimas, pero la chica se negaba a dejarlas salir delante de él, dio la media vuelta y echo a correr.

Xxx

Las sombras de la oscura noche se reflejaban en el helado piso de piedra, la luna refulgía hermosa por la ventana; era luna llena, inmensa y brillante, un espectáculo realmente digno de ver, el frío viento del invierno soplaba con fuerza haciendo que se escucharán murmullos del ruido de la batalla que se libraba entre las ráfagas y las ramas de los árboles.

Dentro del castillo Hogwarts, en la enfermería, un chico pelirrojo dormía plácidamente ajeno al ruido, al frío y a la luna; faltaba poco para la media noche y, el chico en particular había tenido un mal día, un día muy pesado si a eso vamos. Y gran parte de la tarde de igual manera se la había pasado inquieto, sensaciones revueltas y agitadas habían estado presentes en él.

Un ligero movimiento… un pequeño ruido que no se comparaba al vendaval que se escuchaba afuera y que hacía eco en las paredes del castillo al fin logro hacer que poco a poco fuera recuperando la conciencia… curioso por ubicar la fuente.

De repente lo identifico y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, seguramente escuchaba mal…

Un sollozo, si, era un ligero sollozo, emitido con el menor ruido posible pero que el alcanzaba a escuchar de manera perfectamente audible; abrió los ojos y se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a la negrura hasta que logró ubicar la fuente del ruido.

A pesar de la oscuridad logro ubicar una melena castaña y unos preciosos ojos marrón, los cuales se encontraban brillantes por las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas… al reconocer a la persona abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido. Nunca en toda su vida había esperado ver algo así.

-M… M… mamá- tartamudeo el chico sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

La figura soltó un respingo, se irguió inmediatamente y con el dorso de la mano limpio las lagrimas rebeldes que resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero Joshua había logrado percatarse de ello y el ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos, seguramente por tanto llorar, no ayudaban a que ignorara la situación.

-Mamá… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con el matiz de preocupación cargado en la voz.

En sus casi diecisiete años de vida nunca, ni una sola vez, había visto a su madre derramar una sola lágrima; ellos siempre habían sido felices, nunca antes habían aparecido motivos que la hicieran llorar, incluso por más cosas que él le hubiera gritado durante sus discusiones Hermione nunca había perdido la compostura porque bien que sabía que era solo uno de los arranques de su hijo, nada más. Hizo el amago de levantarse.

-No, Josh, no- dijo rápidamente la castaña mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho de su hijo-. No debes hacer movimientos bruscos, esos mareos no son buenos ¿sabes? Por una vez, por favor, no pelees conmigo y hazme caso

Joshua asintió silenciosamente y se volvió a acomodar en la cama sin dejar de observar un solo instante el rostro de su madre, el aura radiante que recordaba la acompañaba desde siempre ya no se encontraba presente; no, en ese momento y dándose un tiempo para observarla realmente pudo descubrir que las ojeras surcaban su rostro, que este se veía bastante demacrado y que, en general, presentaba un aire de cansancio que era por lo mucho visible.

No pudo seguir pasando por alto esos detalles y, por primera vez desde que comenzó a temer que algo ocurría, realmente fue consciente de que algo grande y malo se avecinaba a su vida… se estremeció de temor.

-Pero que conste que solo porque no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo ¿eh? Tampoco te vayas acostumbrado- dijo Joshua con su característico toque pícaro. Algo muy parecido a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

-Perdóname, no he podido venir a verte antes por que el Ministerio rebosaba de trabajo pero desde el momento en que tú padre me aviso no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo hijo.

Joshua no dejo pasar ese _"en que tú padre me aviso". _Ya antes se había percatado que tanto uno como otro se referían a ellos como "tú padre" o "tú madre" pero no le había concedido mayor importancia al asunto, ahora comenzaba a preguntarse a que se debía ese repentino trato frio de su parte.

-Está bien, mamá, no importa; los chicos no me han dejado solo un segundo y papá también estuvo conmigo tanto como le fue posible.

Hermione se mordió el labio como hacia siempre que se encontraba nerviosa, asustada o pensando. A pesar de no ser tan cercanos como con su padre Joshua la conocía bien y ese gesto encendió una alarma en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué jugaste Joshua?- hubiera preferido que le dijera algo tipo:

"_¿Qué diablos hacías montado en una escoba si sabías que el golpe dejo estragos cabeza hueca?"._

Hubiera dado lo que sea por no escuchar esa pregunta tranquila porque, cuando algo que normalmente la hubiera hecho gritar no lograba sacarla de sus cabales quería decir que cosas más graves rondaban su mente. Y la sensación en la boca del estomago no ayudaba en nada.

-No podía dejarlos mal mamá- contesto suspirando-. Nunca hemos dejado de jugar juntos desde que todos estamos en el equipo, un sustituto hubiera venido a desequilibrarlo todo. No podía hacerles eso a James y a los chicos.

-¿Y esto Joshua? ¿Esto si podías hacérselos?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Hermione se sentó más cerca de él, le puso una mano en el rostro y con voz calmada le hablo-. Josh… ellos hubieran preferido mil veces perder ese partido que haber tenido que presenciar como caías. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa en la cabeza de alguien al presenciar como una persona a la que ama está a punto de sufrir daño? Es un sentimiento muy fuerte e impactante, hijo, la clase de sentimientos que deja huellas en el alma… esas huellas no son fáciles de borrar cielo.

Algo le decía a Joshua Weasley que la conversación ya no tenía tanto que ver con él y su caída, dicho sea de paso de ella no recordaba gran cosa, aún no le quedaba claro como era que no tenía vendajes alrededor de todo su cuerpo o cómo fue que no necesito poción crece-huesos.

-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de rodeos y me dices que es lo que pasa? Ya no soy un niño, mamá

Hermione finalmente dejo ver una sonrisa autentica dibujada en sus labios. No, no tenía duda alguna de que la persona que tenía frente a ella no era un niño, desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de eso, tenía mucho rato que Joshua había dejado de necesitar de su guía y la había mandado a la banca como una simple espectadora pero para ella él siempre sería _su niño_ porque sin importar cuánto creciera Joshua siempre sería la pequeña persona que había pasado nueve meses de su vida dentro de su cuerpo. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, tanteo buscando un objeto y cuando al fin lo encontró lo puso delante del rostro de su hijo.

-Creo firmemente que ya no puedo dejar pasar un día más sin darte esto-. Joshua alargo las manos y su madre deposito en ellas un collar que era la réplica exacta del que le regalara él a Anyrel años atrás-. La última vez que estuve aquí contigo te dije que te lo habíamos dado por una razón y esa era, precisamente, que te librara de visitar la enfermería tan a menudo. Así que quiero verlo siempre en tu cuello, hijo, no me hagas volver aquí tan pronto por el amor de Merlín.

-De acuerdo- dijo seriamente Joshua-, yo te prometo no quitarme nunca el collar pero a cambio de una sola cosa

-¿Qué?- pregunto la castaña con resignación sabiendo muy bien hacia donde podía conducir esa pregunta

-Dime, de una vez por todas, mamá ¿Qué diablos es lo que sucede? Tú y papá han estado actuando muy raros y quiero saber a qué se debe, quiero que dejen de esconderme cosas ¡Quiero saber que está pasando!

Hermione suspiro audiblemente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, se quedo parada contemplando la luna mientras una de sus manos jugaba nerviosa con el cordón de la túnica y la otra caía colgada inerte. Llevaba meses evitando esa conversación, evitando tenerla, no queriendo pensar en lo que pasaría, en lo que diría. ¡NO! Definitivamente no quería tenerle pero… en el fondo sabía que no podían seguirle mintiendo.

Harry, como siempre, había tenido razón; ellos debieron de haberle dicho lo que ocurría a su hijo desde un principio. Lentamente camino de nuevo hacia la cama, sería mejor así después de todo, para Ron sería irrealizable lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer; además viendo las ventajas de la situación al menos por una vez sería ella quien sostuviera una plática sería con su hijo y no su padre. Y, librar a Ron de este momento, era lo menos que ella podía hacer. Se los debía.

Camino de regreso hacia la cama lentamente, muy lentamente. De repente se sentía de nuevo como esa niñita asustada que a los once años se había encerrado a llorar durante gran parte del día en el baño de chicas. Estaba por enfrentar la prueba más grande de su vida y hubiera dado lo que fuera por no tener que hacerlo. Gustosa cambiaría cientos de batallas contra mortífagos con tal de evitar ese momento y de no pronunciar las palabras que quemaban en su garganta. Con tal de no darle ese peso a él.

Pero ya no podía seguir engañándose… nada se desvanecería por arte de magia. No cerraría los ojos y al abrirlos las cosas serían diferentes. No, eso no iba a pasar y Joshua tenía razón, el ya no era un niño y tenía todo el derecho a saber lo que ocurría. Era lo mejor, más aún conociendo la imaginación de su hijo y lo que debía estar pasando por su cabeza; además, Ron lo necesitaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir que necesitaba de alguien a su lado en ese momento.

Por fin se vio de nuevo ante su hijo, le observaba maravillada al ver el chico en el que se había convertido. Joshua estaba estático y a la expectativa, miles de cosas debían de estar pasando por su cabeza.

-Mamá, vamos, dilo. Ya sé que no es bueno, de serlo no tardarías tanto en responder ¿sabes? He heredado tu capacidad de deducción, lo que sea dilo, por favor.

-Lo sé cielo, lo sé. Eres lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho. Todo en ti está perfectamente bien equilibrado.

-Pensé que había muchas cosas en mí que no te gustaban, y que por temor a que te saliera alguien peor que yo no me habías dado hermanitos- medio reclamo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo

-Tenía miedo de que errarás el camino Joshua, pero ahora sé que eso no pasará. Y no podría estar más orgullosa de ti

El chico se quedo de piedra, no había pensado ser merecedor de esas palabras en la boca de su madre y, el saber que ella se sentía orgulloso de él lo llenaba muchísimo. Hermione le dio un cálido abrazo y él lo correspondió, se quedaron así por unos minutos y al separarse ella volvió a hablarle.

-Antes de que te diga que es lo que ocurre ¿me dejas darte un consejo?-. Joshua asintió-. No te rindas, hijo, nunca te rindas si de verdad crees que has encontrado ya el amor… esa chica es perfecta para ti- le dijo guiñándole un ojo-. No podría pedir a nadie mejor, se mas testarudo que ella Joshua, no te será difícil dado que lo traes en los genes pequeño.

-Gracias mamá, te prometo que seguiré tu consejo-. Su madre le paso la mano cariñosamente por la cara-. Siempre tomo en cuenta todo lo que dices aunque lo niegue- completo con una sonrisa traviesa que no tenía nada que envidar a las de Ron. De golpe se puso serio de nuevo-. Ahora ya, deja de darle vueltas y dime q ocurre.

Hermione suspiro tristemente y de nueva cuenta una lágrima rebelde rodo por su mejilla; esta vez no hizo nada por detenerla, sabía que no serviría de nada, no con lo que diría a continuación.

-Joshua, yo… yo… estoy muriendo, hijo.

Todo daba vueltas, era peor que cualquier mareo experimentado hasta ese instante.

No… se dijo así mismo, eso no podía ser cierto tenía que ser sin duda una puñetera broma.

Y su madre había escogido el peor tema para jugársela, si lo que quería era enseñarle que las bromas eran malas ya estaba listo, lección aprendida. Volteo a verla, ansioso por que ella le gritara "_te la he jugado, caíste", _pero eso no paso.

Hermione se limitaba a seguir derramando lágrimas y a observar sin realmente ver la cabecera de la cama. No notaba como su hijo le pedía suplicante con la mirada que desmintiera lo que acababa de decir.

-No…- alcanzó a murmurar al fin-. No es verdad, ¡Tú no puedes estar muriendo! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARNOS!- el grito saco al fin de su ensimismamiento a Hermione.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**Una explicación**

_¿Y ahora que hare?_

_si trato de olvidarte para no sufrir_

_pero por más que intento solo pienso en ti_

_y busco la manera de sobrevivir_

_si sé que es imposible sacarte de mí (Tardes de mayo/BNK)_

Varios días habían pasado, y las consecuencias salidas del partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin habían pasado, tanto Lynette como Joshua se encontraban fuera de la enfermería, repuestos de las heridas físicas pero sin poder decir lo mismo de las emocionales en el caso de ambos.

La despedida de Louis fue mucho más dolorosa de lo que la castaña podía haber llegado a imaginar, ella tenía muy en claro que el chico solo se iba a quedar el fin de semana dado que debía volver a Beauxbatons, a sus clases, pero lo que no tenía contemplado era el dolor punzante que sentiría en el pecho al estrecharlo en sus brazos por última vez el domingo por la noche.

Se escribían cartas a menudo, una por día por lo que las lechuzas se cruzaban invariablemente en la entrega, y aún así la chica sentía que necesitaba saber mucho más de él. Su cabeza se encontraba echa un verdadero papalote y ni ella misma estaba muy segura de lo que sucedía con ella.

Joshua por su parte no la estaba pasando ni tantito mejor, el shock provocado por la conversación que tuvo con su madre aún no se le pasaba, todavía no lo aceptaba y mucho menos se atrevía a hablar con Ron al respecto; conociendo a su padre ese definitivamente no se distinguiría por ser uno de sus mejores momentos y él no quería ser quien se lo recordará y además le hiciera ver que estaba enterado de todo el asunto, ahora podía entender muchas de las actitudes de Ron y en cierto grado se reprochaba el no haber pensado que tenía una razón para ello aunque por otro, le dolía que lo hubieran dejado apartado por tanto tiempo.

No estaban siendo sus mejores días, y no mejoraron cuando James, con el rostro más serio que le había visto en la vida le dijera que no iba a haber más entrenamiento de Quidditch para él en lo que quedaba del mes, ¡No podía creer que su primo le hiciera eso! Si el Quidditch era una de las cosas más importantes en su vida, y la única en la que hubiera podido refugiarse en ese instante… ya no tenía a Anyrel.

A pesar de lo que prometiera a su madre, la verdad era que después de la noticia que recibió no le quedaban energías para seguir insistiendo con la chica, y ella no parecía ni pizca de preocupada por él, no había ido a verle a la enfermería ni una sola vez; se había dicho así mismo, entonces, que ya no tenía caso seguir insistiendo con ella, ya no tenía más fuerzas para soportar más rechazos, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban y enfocar sus energía en algo más.

El pelirrojo, que hasta el momento caminaba sumergido en pensamientos nada agradables de recordar pateó una de las piedras que se hallaban en su camino rumbo al lago, su molestia con James y Sheccid no podía seguir indefinidamente, no cuando había cosas más importantes que el Quidditch sobre las cuales hablar; una cosa tenía en claro, y esta era que, los necesitaba más que nunca a su lado o se volvería loco.

-Así que aquí estabas escondido

Joshua se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra el Haya a la orilla del árbol y los ojos cerrados dado que podía sentir un ligero dolor a la altura de sus sienes, la cabeza no había dejado de dolerle en ningún momento desde que sufriera el accidente provocado por Anderson.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a una sonriente Sheccid prácticamente frente a él, pero la sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos, también distinguió a James parado un poco más allá con las manos en los bolsillos, un tanto nervioso.

-Te hemos estado buscando- continúo su prima mientras se sentaba a su lado-. James y yo queremos hablar contigo Josh

Joshua no respondió, pero se quedo viendo fijamente a Sheccid mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. James suspiro y se agacho para quedar a la altura de ambos, su orgullo podía irse a volar miles de metros más allá en ese momento por que el no hablar con Joshua no se le daba bien.

-Se que te sientes traicionado primo pero la decisión que he tomado es por tú bien, no te estoy sacando del equipo, nunca podría hacer eso, eres el mejor guardián que podríamos tener. Si te he dicho que no entrenarás por un mes es porque te quiero totalmente repuesto para la final no porque dude de tus capacidades.

-Lo sé- admitió Joshua-. Claro que lo sé, pero necesitaba del Quidditch para distraerme, necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarme- termino diciendo mientras se colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza y un gesto de dolor aparecía en su cara.

Sheccid colocó sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Joshua, cerró los ojos y se concentro, al cabo de unos minutos en los que el gesto de su primo se relajo y por primera vez en días Joshua dejo de sentir el dolor punzante, la pelirroja pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Josh? Y será mejor que ahora nos digas todo porque no te moverás de aquí hasta que lo hagas

James asintió ante las palabras dichas por su hermana, los ojos de los gemelos Potter mostraban determinación, y Joshua en realidad no necesitaba de mucha persuasión porque sentía una necesidad apremiante de hablar con sus primos y más ahora que una idea había cruzado por su mente, una idea que quizás podría cambiarlo todo.

Joshua respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a relatarles a sus primos la plática que tuviera con su madre en la enfermería, él sabía que para ellos tampoco sería algo fácil, y es que los gemelos adoraban a su tía. A medida que su relato iba avanzando la tensión se podía hacer perceptible en el ambiente y cuando finalmente, y con la voz quebrada y las lagrima amenazando con salir, Joshua les dijo el dato más revelador y escalofriante de todos: que su madre estaba muriendo, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Sheccid soltó un grito, por sus mejillas rodaron multitud de lagrimas de un segundo a otro, se abalanzo hacia Joshua al instante y enterró la cara en el hombro derecho de su primo para soltarse a llorar, ante el gesto el chico tampoco pudo contenerse; además le faltaba un abrazo desde hacía días.

James por su parte se había quedado totalmente estático, con los puños apretados, multitud de sentimientos lo invadía; quería gritar, golpear, destrozar, todo lo que pasaba por su mente era que no podía ser cierto, no su madrina. Cuando por fin logro calmar su respiración se unió al abrazo que compartían Joshua y Sheccid, los tres chicos permanecieron ahí un momento, abrazados, llorando libremente y sin que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a romper el silencio.

Casi media hora después cuando los tres se habían calmado lo suficiente, Sheccid se separo de los chicos, se paso el dorso de la mano por las mejillas y pregunto con una voz muy triste y baja

-¿Por qué Joshua? ¿Por qué?- el pelirrojo se alzo de hombros impotente

-No lo sé, me lo han estado escondiendo, apenas me he enterado

-Mi madrina… no… ella no, no puede ser cierto

-Me sentí igual James, desee que todo fuera una puñetera broma ¡pero no! Chicos, esto es horrible, me siento en una realidad alterna donde nada tiene sentido

-¡Es que no tiene sentido!- exclamo furiosa Sheccid

-Es por eso que tú padre ha andando tan extraño, por eso tantas visitas nocturnas a casa, por eso papá y él se quedaban hasta tarde en la sala hablando en murmullos inaudibles con botellas de whiskey de fuego enfrente- dijo James tratando de colocar todo en su lugar

-Y mamá salió miles de veces estas vacaciones- se unió la pelirroja a su hermano- ellas siempre estaban fuera al mismo tiempo ¿recuerdan? ¡¿Cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos? ¡¿Cómo nos tragamos que iban de compras diario?

-Mamá odia ir de compras- soltó sonriendo melancólicamente Joshua-. Y yo estaban tan endiabladamente ensimismado sintiéndome mal que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba 

-Ha sido culpa de todos el no darnos cuenta, ¿Por qué no lo sentí? ¡Diablos!- la pelirroja golpeo fuertemente el piso con su mano

-Lastimarte no es la solución- la reprendió su hermano

-Estábamos en una burbuja- comenzó a decir pausadamente Joshua y como si hasta ese mismo momento se estuviera dando cuenta de ello-. De una u otra forma los tres estábamos en una burbuja y no nos percatábamos de nada de lo que ocurría fuera de ella… esa burbuja era tan pequeña y tan maravillosa, por algún tiempo al menos y cuando dejo de ser maravillosa se volvió aun más pequeña pero fría; y aún así no dejábamos entrar nada más. Y no nos dimos cuenta, y no lo notamos, por más cosas que se veían anormales las dejamos pasar por alto, en otras condiciones no hubiera sido así… pero la burbuja…

James y Sheccid se voltearon a ver, se hacían una idea de a qué se refería su primo con aquello de la "burbuja", y aunque Joshua estaba yéndose por el camino torcido, por el que ellos estaban seguros no quería irse pero que consideraba el mejor en ese momento. Si, era cierto, tenían sus propias "burbujas" y habían dejado de prestar atención en cierta medida a lo demás pero eso se acababa en ese instante, tenía que acabarse porque su primo los necesitaba más que nunca.

-… la burbuja no nos dejaba pensar en nada más- continuo el ojiazul tocando de manera imperceptible el medallón que le diera Hermione-. Pero su efecto se perdió, el efecto positivo se disolvió y el negativo ha debido irse porque no hay cabida para él; no ahora, ya no, hay cosas más importantes. Y una vez que se fue, cuando la burbuja desaparece, la claridad regresa y entonces… se me ocurrió algo que quizá pueda cambiar las cosas. Tienen que escucharme- pidió un poco desesperado el chico.

Sheccid y James levantaron una ceja interrogantes, pero por la mirada en el rostro de su primo se dieron cuenta de que no bromeaba, hablaba mas enserio de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida; y ellos harían lo que fuera por evitar a Joshua perder a su madre, y evitarse a ellos perder a su tía.

-Somos todo oídos- declararon al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

Unos diez o quince minutos después tres chicos con sus cabelleras ondeando al viento, dos pelirrojas y una de color negro azabache, corrían presurosamente por los pasillos del colegio evadiendo a toda la gente con la que se topaban, lo único que querían en ese momento era alcanzar el despacho de uno de sus profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tenían que interceptarlo antes de que saliera rumbo a su torre, tenían que hablar con él, solo él podía decirles si su plan funcionaría o no.

Una mirada fuerte, decidida y el rostro serio se dejaban ver en Sheccid, parecía haber madurado de golpe después de que Joshua les contara su plan.

James tenía casi el mismo rostro que su hermana pero un atisbo de preocupación se dejaba ver en lo profundo de sus ojos, había escuchado atentamente y algo dentro de todo ello le daba mala espina pero Sheccid era testaruda y una vez que Joshua había dejado caer lo que pensaba era muy improbable que algo hiciera decir que no a su hermana.

Joshua aún tenía una expresión triste pero una nueva aura de algo que podía ser renovada esperanza se dibujaba alrededor del pelirrojo… ahora solo tenía que rogar a Merlín que fuera posible, todo dependía de lo que les dijera su tío Harry.

Llegaron al aula de Defensa sin parar de correr, llamaron a la puerta, aunque el ruido de pupitres caídos ya debía haber alertado a Harry sobre la presencia de alguien, cuando la voz les dijo que pasaran los tres contuvieron la respiración.

Xxx

La brisa de enero era más que refrescante y mucho más aún si te encuentras en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Elám y Dhamar se hallaban sentados sobre la raíz de un árbol, esta era tan gruesa que bien podían estar uno frente al otro y aún cabrían unas personas más; el chico Lupin lucía un tanto desvaído, traía el cabello de un color castaño sin vida y los ojos negros repletos de melancolía.

Dhamar no sabía muy bien que decir, se limitaba a tener a su amigo tomado de la mano mientras se la apretaba fuertemente, lo observaba, desde el pleito que tuviera con Sheccid en la enfermería Elám no era el mismo de siempre; la pelirroja seguía sin querer acercarse a él y, por más que el chico se empeñaba en tratar de demostrar lo contrario, la verdad era que eso lo afectaba y mucho. Sus bromas ya no se oían con tanta regularidad y cuando las dejaba salir la alegría no podía percibirse en él.

De repente Efrán apareció junto a ellos, con su característico destello de luz, como siempre sabía exactamente donde se encontraban, él y Dhamar cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y el chico Black fue a sentarse a lado de su primo poniéndole un brazo en el hombro.

-Hey pequeñajo te has perdido del lio que se ha armado en el Gran Comedor- exclamo con voz entusiasta a manera de saludo

-Aja…-. Dhamar rodo los ojos exasperada ante la respuesta dada por Elám

-No he podido arrancarle más que monosílabos desde hace una hora- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Efrán-. Y eso que ha sido idea suya venir aquí

-No quería estar rodeado de gente- sentenció Elám

-¿Ves?- pregunto Efrán guiñándole un ojo a Dhamar-. Soy más que efectivo, solo hago llegar y el pequeño se pone a hablar, piensa en mí más seguido Dhamar- la chica sonrió.

-Muy gracioso…- refunfuño Elám

-Que hayas perdido tu sentido del humor no quiere decir que yo deba hacer lo mismo con el mío hermano, además tanto mi papá como el tío andan preocupados por ti ¿sabías? Quieren saber qué te pasa y…

-Y habría que decirle a Sirius que dejará de ser tan metiche…- murmuro entre dientes el castaño

-Eso no se puede sería como pedirle a James que dejará de jugar al Quidditch- dejo caer Dhamar pero Elám la ignoro y siguió con su protesta

-… y mi padre ya debería saber que no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas. Así que agradecería que dejes de actuar como su espía Efrán

-Chaval se te han fundido las neuronas- reclamo el chico Black- tio has perdido el norte si crees que estoy aquí por eso. Yo tengo mis propias razones para preocuparme por esto lo sabes.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Elám

-Si clarooooooooooooo- interrumpió Dhamar demostrando que no le creía nada a su amigo-. A otros con ese cuento, que tú no andas normal ni mucho menos. La práctica de ayer ha sido un asco y eso sin mencionar que los deberes no son lo tuyo en estos días, ¿Cuántos trabajos extra te han mandado a hacer por no poder completar los hechizos?

Elám se levanto de un salto al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada nada amistosa a su amiga, ya no le estaba gustando nada encontrarse ahí.

-Dhamar tiene razón- dijo solidariamente Efrán-. Y sabes que eso no es bueno, necesitas mantener tus buenas calificaciones, además tenemos el partido suspendido contra Hufflepuff dentro de tan solo dos semanas así que necesitamos estar todos en forma y…

-¡Que el entrenamiento haya sido un asco no es ni remotamente mi culpa! ¡No es mi culpa que a James se le haya ocurrido la brillante idea de jugar a los experimentos ¿vale? ¡¿Qué jodidos pinto yo en la posición de cazador? ¡Y la escuela puede irse yendo a la mierda por mi ¿vale? Me he aburrido de ella por el momento, y ni me va ni me viene tener que hacer trabajos extras- sentenció fijando los ojos duramente en Dhamar.

Pero aún así la rubia no cedió ante la mirada de acero que había aparecido en los ojos de su amigo, ni siquiera pestañeo sino al contrario, se puso de pie dispuesta a plantarle cara, coloco ambas manos a lado de las caderas y le espeto con la misma dureza, mientras Efrán se conformaba con contemplar la escena.

Pasaron unos segundos, durante los cuales nadie dijo nada, se mantuvieron en su posición, en silencio. Pero las manos de Dhamar, al menos una de ellas, parecía que no podía mantenerse en su lugar y, de un momento a otro sin mediar advertencia y que ninguno se lo esperara, su mano derecha surco el aire para meterle una sonora bofetada a Elám que le quito el aliento a ambos chicos.

Los ojos de la rubia refulgían…

Efrán se había quedado inmóvil, a medio movimiento, uno de sus pies se había quedado en el aire como resultado de la milésima de segundo es que se encontró decidiendo si intervenir o no intervenir… el no intervenir había ganado, Dhamar debía saber lo que hacía, o al menos eso esperaba.

Elám por su parte permanecía estático, con una de sus manos colocada sobre la mejilla que Dhamar había golpeado, una sombra roja podía distinguirse en ella, y se podía descifrar en la expresión del chico que dolía, además de la sombra de desconcierto por lo que había pasado. Aún no terminaba de creérselo…

-¡Eres un idiota Elám Lupin!- le grito fuertemente Dhamar a Elám, la chica nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma por lo que el gesto descoloco aún más al metamorfomago-. ¡Todo lo que te he dicho es porque me preocupo por ti! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! Pero sinceramente Elám, a estas alturas me estoy preguntando si tanto esfuerzo en verdad vale la pena- esa última frase pronunciada en un tono de voz normal pego en él mucho más que el golpe recibido-. Porque si de verdad piensas eso que has dicho entonces eres más imbécil de lo que me negaba a aceptar

-Dhammy…

-¡A callar! ¡Nada de Dhammy… que eso no te sacara de esta!- para este momento Efrán se había ya situado al lado de ella, frente a su primo-. ¡No pienso permitir… no, más bien no voy a tolerar, que por una estupidez arruines tus calificaciones! ¿Me he explicado claramente? ¡Pareces un crío! Y ya no lo eres… así que más te vale ir dejando de ser tan endemoniadamente testarudo Elám por que no vamos a estar siempre para hacértelo ver ¡¿Captas?

-Ella tiene razón- intervino Efrán con un tono de voz más calmado-. Tienes que aprender a ser más racional, sin ir más lejos el próximo año ya no me tendrás cerca- añadió con una sonrisa melancólica el pelinegro-, no podre estar presente para ser mas testarudo que tu y tan solo un año después tampoco Dhamar podrá hacerlo así que va siendo hora de que aprendas a aceptar las cosas por ti mismo.

-Pensé que no te irías…- dijo sumamente sorprendido Elám-. Creí que… pensé… bueno que ahora que todo estaba aclarado ya no te irías

-No confundas las razones por las que me voy- rebatió el pelinegro moviendo la cabeza-. No buscaba huir Elám, esa es mi mejor opción para lo que quiero estudiar; no quiero irme pero he de hacerlo, exactamente lo que tú harás al salir de Hogwarts y lo sabes.

-Pero ese no es el punto…

-Dhamar tiene razón- concedió el pelinegro-. Ese no es el punto que tratábamos.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan susceptible- continuo Dhamar dirigiéndose de nuevo a Elám pero ya más calmada-. No puedes seguir dejando que cualquier cosa haga que aflore tu tozudez, nunca ha sido bueno y apuesto lo que quieras que en estos momentos quisieras que pasara por alto- termino la chica con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunto receloso el chico Lupin

-Por que se que la extrañas- dijo sin rodeos la rubia-. Tu orgullo te dice que dejes de buscarla por qué no te ha hecho ni puñetero caso estos días pero… tu corazón está diciendo que mandes de paseo al orgullo y vayas de nuevo tras ella.

-Eso no…

-Ni lo niegues- dijo Efrán-. Sabes de sobra que te conocemos a la perfección; así que ni te molestes en negarlo pequeño. Mejor concéntrate en hacer que una voz le gane a la otra- el pelinegro le guiño el ojo-. Y por cierto… tú pintas de cazador porque yo estoy en la misma posición por ahora y no hay mejor compenetración que la nuestra, recuerda eso.

Tras ese último comentario ambos chicos dieron la vuelta dejando tras de sí a un muy pensativo Elám que se había vuelto a sentar en la raíz del árbol.

Xxx

El silencio reinaba en el despacho de Harry, los chicos se hallaban sentados en fila frente a él y llevaban así una hora.

Una hora…

En la que Joshua había vuelto a contar lo que se le había ocurrido después de hacer partícipe a su tío de que ya tenía conocimiento de todo lo que pasaba, y en las que los últimos diez minutos de esa hora Harry había permanecido mudo y sumido en sus cavilaciones mientras los chicos esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

Por fin después de lo que les había parecido una eternidad Harry rompió el silencio. En voz baja, modulada y pausada solo lo que sería una sentencia.

-Joshua, lo tienes todo bien pensando hijo, pero me temo que eso no será posible. Algo así no va a funcionar.

Sintieron que un balde de agua fría les caía encima

-¿Por qué no?- inquirieron al mismo tiempo los tres

-Por que no es viable- respondió Harry armándose de paciencia sabiendo de antemano que llegaría tarde a cenar porque muy seguramente esa reunión tardaría.

-Pero yo podría…

-No, Sheccid, tú no podrías, nadie te dejaría hacerlo y eso es empezando por tus tíos, Ron y Hermione jamás lo consentirían

-Pero ¿Por qué?- insistió de nuevo la pelirroja al ver como su primo parecía hundirse de nuevo

-Ya os lo he dicho: no es viable.

-Sí, eso ya lo has dicho pero yo quiero saber el por qué no lo es- insistió la chica.

Harry suspiro… tuvo que aceptar que, como decía Ginny, Sheccid era igual de testaruda que él.

-Es complicado, será largo de que lo entiendan seguramente

-No tenemos prisa por ir a ningún sitio, no nos esperan en otro lado, no te preocupes- dijo en esta ocasión James solidarizándose con su hermana, a su lado Joshua asintió mientras levantaba de nuevo la vista.

-No sé si deba decíroslo…

-¡Ya estuvo bueno de que seamos los últimos en enterarnos de las cosas!- grito Sheccid parándose y tirando la silla en la que se encontraba haciendo que su padre experimentará un deja vú.

-¡Eso! ¡De no haber sido por Joshua jamás nos hubiéramos enterado de lo que estaba pasando!

-No podíamos decirles nada- explico pacientemente a sus hijos Harry, no era como si no se esperara esa reacción por parte de ellos; aunque su aparición en el despacho sí que lo había sorprendido, Hermione no le había comentado nada acerca de lo que había hecho-. No hubiera sido justo que se enteraran antes de Joshua

-Pero ahora si puedes decirnos, y al mismo tiempo, porque no va a funcionar- intervino Joshua viendo a su tío fijamente a los ojos.

Harry los observó detenidamente pero ninguno de los chicos pareció amedrentarse ni ceder ante su mirada. Suspiro. Eso no le gustaba nada, ninguno había planeado tener que realizar esa conversación con sus hijos y, definitivamente, menos pensaba que sería el solo ante ellos tres.

-No sé muy bien cómo empezar…

-Por el principio sería una buena idea, papá- le dijo Sheccid con una sonrisa de circunstancias

-Cuando ustedes nacieron…

-No creo que mi hermana se halla referido a que fueras tan atrás- interrumpió James

-Cállate, James, deja que hable- gruño Joshua, era el que parecía más ansioso por obtener respuestas.

-Cuando ustedes nacieron- comenzó de nuevo Harry-, todo parecía normal, ciertamente éramos felices y mucho, para nuestras vidas esa felicidad era anormal; pero ese no es el punto. No tienen ni idea, no saben lo felices que fueron esos meses; después… como siempre algo empezó a preocuparnos. Hasta el momento lo mas anormal que se había suscitado, y tal vez anormal no sea la palabra para describirlo, había sido el hecho de que Elám no heredara nada de las características lobunas de Remus y que encima sí que heredara la metamorfomagia de Tonks, los metamorfomagos son muy raros y no suele heredarse de madre a hijo.

Sheccid se removió un poco incomoda ante la mención de Elám pero ninguno dijo nada, ya se iban imaginando para donde iban los tiros, Harry continuo

-Después cuando Efrán tenía poco más de un año, y todos ustedes ya habían nacido, paso algo singular.- Harry uso esa palabra dado que no se le ocurría una mejor para describirlo-. El comenzó a desaparecerse, cuando estaba molesto, herido, susceptible, se desaparecía y como si eso no fuera poco no lo hacía de la manera convencional- los chicos estaban escépticos no sabían que su amigo tuviera el poder de desaparecerse desde tan temprana edad-. Sirius y Jaina no pudieron evitar preocuparse y, desde luego, preguntarse a que se debía, la explicación en este caso fue lógica… rastreando entre los antepasados de Jaina se llego a una explicación, había sangre de Ninfas en su familia. Nunca supimos como era que decidió salir a relucir en ese momento, en ese niño, pero la explicación bastaba para entenderlo.

Sheccid, James y Joshua se encontraban prestando verdadera atención al relato, conscientes de que debían haber preguntado eso muchísimo tiempo atrás, nunca habían prestado real interés en saber que era lo que pasaba con ellos pero ahora se daban cuenta de que debieron haberlo hecho.

-Gemelos…-. Harry se dirigió a sus hijos en esa ocasión-, el hecho de que fueran gemelos niño y niña es algo que jamás se había visto en la familia Weasley, de la mía no se mucho, pero parece que los Potter siempre han sido hijos únicos. Quizás aún no lo sepan, pero entre los magos esas características están muy marcadas y cuando el patrón se rompe quiere decir que el mago en cuestión será poderoso o que traerá algo fuera de lo usual.

Ahora fue el turno de Joshua de revolverse incomodo… "C_uando el patrón se rompe quiere decir que el mago en cuestión será poderoso o que traerá algo fuera de lo usua"l_… ¿Cómo tomar esas palabras?

-A los meses de su nacimiento fue evidente que así era- siguió Harry muy renuentemente-. Tus poderes también se manifestaron bastante temprano- dijo centrando la mirada en los ojos miel de su hija-, tenían alrededor de siete meses y James se lastimo, no dejaba de llorar, tenía un raspón profundo. Hicimos de todo para calmarlo pero no paraba, agitaba las manos hacia ti y cuando los pusimos juntos… tú lo tocaste y él dejo de llorar, le dejo de doler. Nos quedamos perplejos, al principio pensamos que había sido una casualidad o una conexión pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se hizo evidente que no era eso.

El adulto se llevo las manos a la cara para sacarse las gafas, era una forma de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba como expresarse de manera breve y sobre todo clara. Finalmente continúo:

-Siempre que alguno de los chicos se lastimaba pasaba lo mismo; sin embargo, con los demás pasaba algo curioso, terminabas con sueño después de "aliviarlos", con James eso nunca paso por mas grave que fuera, jamás se enfermaron de chicos de viruela mágica o cosas así. Al fin algo ocurrió que hizo que consideráramos seriamente que no podíamos seguir ignorando lo que ocurría hablamos con alguien y nos explico muchas cosas. Habíamos usado demasiada magia, magia poderosa, ancestral en algunos casos y siendo demasiado jóvenes para ello; nos habíamos metido con tipos de magia que normalmente lleva años de perfeccionamiento para poder utilizar. Hermione, Ron, yo; y en menor medida Ginny, habíamos llevado a cabo hechizos complicadísimos para poder destruir los Horcruxes durante la guerra y eso, al parecer, llevo nuestras capacidades mágicas al máximo, hizo que desarrolláramos facilidades y otras cosas.

Harry hizo de nueva cuenta una pausa, como si no estuviera muy seguro de que decir a continuación, aunque más bien se debía a que no sabía cómo explicarlo. Hermione se hubiera desempeñado mejor en su lugar, una sombra de tristeza se poso en sus ojos al pensar en su amiga, ella siempre había sabido cómo explicar las cosas.

-La genética es algo extraña, un mecanismo desentrañable, del lado muggle se han hecho estudios que casi la han descifrado en su totalidad… pero la genética mágica es aun más complicada y difícil de entender y precisar; nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que pasará y menos cuando se trata de familias antiguas. Eso se debe a que sin importar que tan lejano se halle un descendiente, algún miembro de su familia aunque sea de las ramas mas dispersas puede "obtener" sus poderes si se dan las circunstancias idóneas. Además está el hecho de que no son gemelos idénticos, tienen características diferentes, puntos fuertes diferentes y poderes diferentes y; sin embargo, se complementan.

-¿Quién?- pregunto sin poder contenerse Sheccid, y Harry supo a que se refería

-Tamsin Blight- contesto sin dudar, aunque torció un poco el gesto al continuar-. Potter de casada, bruja de finales del siglo XVII, tenía unos poderes de curación como nunca se habían visto antes, era muy solicitada; de ahí lo sacaste, el ¿Cómo? aún es un misterio pero el ¿De dónde? Lo sabemos desde hace tiempo

-¿Por qué yo…?- comenzó James pero Harry adivino lo que diría y se le adelanto

-Ya os lo he dicho, no son gemelos idénticos, y aunque lo fueran hubiera sido difícil que tuvieran los mismos poderes si no es que imposible. La complementas James, además de la conexión que tienen por medio de la cual siempre sabes cómo se encuentra, eres la batería que la recarga-. Los tres chicos pusieron cara de no entender, por lo que Harry trato de explicarse-. Cada que usa su poder se desgasta, mientras más lejos estés tú más cansada se va a sentir ella; mientras más energía emplee más te va a necesitar cerca ¿me explico?

-Sí, eso creo- afirmo vacilante James quien sí que se daba cuenta de lo que su padre estaba tratando de decirles

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te hemos venido a decir?- exclamo Joshua un poco contrariado por el giro de la conversación

-Creo que entiendes que es lo que tiene que ver Joshua- contesto calmado Harry girando hacia su sobrino-. No te gusta, pero lo entiendes

Sheccid, sin embargo, formulo la pregunta correcta para terminar de despejar sus dudas, lo malo fue que al mismo tiempo era la pregunta correcta para echar por tierra sus planes.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que se decidieran a buscar una explicación sobre mis poderes?

-Elám enfermo de meningitis ¿recuerdan?- los chicos asintieron, eran pequeños pero claro que recordaban, esa era una enfermedad peligrosa y todos habían estado tristes, en especial Efrán-. Tú no soportabas verlo enfermo Sheccid, siempre has sido testaruda, querías jugar con él, no aceptabas un no como respuesta; se suponía que no debían entrar al cuarto donde estaba Elám pero Efrán quería verlo y tu le convenciste de que se metieran sin ser vistos. En ese entonces tu no eras consciente de tus poderes, era como si se activaran solos, eras una niña de ocho años. Al estar frente a él, cuando lo abrazaste, al estar cerca sin ser consciente la magia curativa se activo. La meningitis no es una enfermedad mágica y es peligrosa; lo curaste, si, nunca lo sabremos pero probablemente Elám te debe la vida; sin embargo, casi te cuesta la tuya… casi mueres Sheccid.

Inconscientemente tanto James como Joshua contuvieron el aire y buscaron cada uno una mano de la pelirroja para apretarla fuertemente.

-Por eso no es viable…- murmuro Joshua sabiendo de antemano que todo estaba perdido, jamás le pediría a su prima que se arriesgara así además de que sus padres no lo permitirían nunca.

-Si fuera una enfermedad mágica sería la solución perfecta, bastaría con colocar a James a un lado de ella y hacer sesiones, no se curaría de golpe pero poniéndola bajo la influencia mágica curativa de Sheccid se recuperaría… a Ron también se le ocurrió- comento Harry recordando el día en que su amigo hecho un manojo de nervios había mencionado la posibilidad-. Pero no es una enfermedad mágica, es una enfermedad muggle y de las terminales. No puedes salvarle la vida a tu tía, Sheccid- afirmo vehementemente poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su hija-. No seas terca, no trates de hacerlo, te lo suplico, acabarías más bien dando tu vida por la de ella y créanme- añadió dirigiéndose a los tres-. Hermione no se los va a agradecer, no a ese costo.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**El plan revelado**

_If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you _

_And I will love you, baby. Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day. __Always (Always/Bon Jovi/)_

-No seas tonta, Joshua no te engaño no sé cómo puedes creer eso… serás testaruda

- Lo dice la que piensa que Elám se tiro a los brazos de Malfoy a propósito... tú serás mensa

Anyrel y Sheccid se encontraba inmersas en una pequeña discusión que llevaba ya poco más de diez minutos de duración… en pleno comienzo cuando se trataba de discusiones entre las chicas. Ambas eran muy aferradas a sus posturas, por no decir testarudas, era muy difícil que alguna lograra hacer que la otra cambiara de opinión; difícil, si, mas no imposible, de hecho Sheccid era una de las pocas personas sobre la tierra capaces de hacer cambiar de opinión a Anyrel, y viceversa.

-Únicamente te digo lo que es- siguió Sheccid, la pelirroja se encontraba en espera de que su amiga cediera aunque sea un ápice pero la castaña no daba ni la más mínima muestra de hacerlo

-De la misma forma que yo te lo digo a ti, si vamos al caso- rebatió la castaña

-Mi primo no te engaño Any, deberías de darle la oportunidad de hablar contigo

-No pienso perder mi tiempo; no sé por qué a ti y a James les ha dado por creer que alucino, pero sé lo que vi, no necesito lentes y no voy a caer de nuevo en su perfecta demostración

Sheccid rodo los ojos fastidiada antes de que un sonoro grito de frustración escapara de su garganta

-¡Que él no te engaño, carajo!

Muy pocas veces Sheccid se permitía perder la paciencia con Anyrel, también de tratarse de otras circunstancias ni siquiera se estaría entrometiendo en lo que pasaba entre Joshua y la castaña pero... sentía que algo tenía que hacer por su primo ya que no resultaría de ninguna ayuda para su tía.

-Yo sé lo que vi Sheccid- contesto en un tono calmado Anyrel, aunque lo que dijo a continuación dejo traslucir que el comentario de su amiga le había molestado-. Al menos yo deje a tu primo por algo real, por algo válido, tú estás evitando a Elám por una reverenda estupidez.

-No estábamos hablando de mí, sino de ti- contesto secamente Sheccid mientras dirigía una mirada algo envenenada hacia su amiga

-¿Por qué he de ser la única que sufre una confrontación?

-Porque estas en un error. Sabes que siempre te apoyo Any- dijo seriamente Sheccid-, cuando todo paso yo estuve de tu lado, casi salgo a mal matar a Joshua y eso que él es mi primo; pero hay veces donde las cosas que vemos van más allá… él te ama y tú lo sabes ¿de verdad crees que te engañaría? ¿Qué lo arriesgaría todo sabiendo que de hacerlo jamás lo perdonarías?

-Evidentemente lo ha hecho Sheccid- dijo la chica tratando de disimular los sentimientos en la voz-. Y no pienso perder mi tiempo averiguando el por qué de sus acciones o el si estas tienen o no coherencia.

-¿No tienes miedo de arrepentirte? ¿De que las cosas no sean como crees y lo pierdas… para siempre?

La castaña pareció dudar, como si no supiera muy bien que responder, desacelero el paso que habían mantenido hasta el momento al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y hacía como que pensaba... las actitudes difíciles apenas habían comenzado, así que se volvió a mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Y tú no tienes miedo de lo mismo, Sheccid? o... ¿es que tienes tan seguro a Elám que crees poderle hacer los berrinches que quieras y que no pase nada?

-¡Carajo Anyrel, ya deja de cambiarme el tema!

Anyrel... lo había hecho, había llamado a la castaña por su nombre completo, eso únicamente lo hacía cuando se molestaba con ella; y por el comentario hecho por su amiga, realmente no era para menos

-Ni al caso que mencionaras a Elám- continuo la pelirroja-. Pero para tu información yo no estoy haciendo berrinches...

-Si, como no, Sheccid- respondió la chica Murtagh haciendo énfasis en el nombre-. El cielo no es azul... y tu definitivamente no estás celosa ¿verdad?- termino con sarcasmo ocasionando que los ojos de la pelirroja refulgieran momentáneamente, por suerte se habían ya alejado bastante de la mirada de cualquier grupo de curiosos

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?

La joven de cabello lacio cerró los ojos pesadamente y puso sus manos en las sienes comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares, tratando de calmarse según parecía. Nada ni nadie la podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

- Mira, She... solo...-hizo una pausa- es... es obvio que estás celosa, y que tampoco estás en disposición de escuchar y perdonar a nadie... así que solo quiero pedirte algo... Sheccid no pretendas venirme a dar consejos cuando ni tú estás dispuesta a seguir semejantes sacrificios, porque sí, son sacrificios y si no lo fueran no pesarían tanto

- ¡Pero es que eres una necia! ¡Y no pretendas mezclar los temas! ¡Son completamente diferentes!

- ¿Ah sí? y ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tú no lo viste besuqueándose con Malfoy? porque, de ser así querida, tampoco estarías muy dispuesta a escuchar explicaciones, créeme... mucho menos en mi lugar, así que no insistas

Sheccid respiro profundamente tres veces… ¡No señor! Esa batalla no se la ganaban ¡Por Circe que no! Anyrel era testaruda sí, pero ella no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente condescendiente

-Es que precisamente ese es el punto Any ¿no lo ves? ¡Tendría más lógica que Elám se besara con la idiota esa que el que Joshua lo hiciera con la rubia de bote!-. Anyrel alzo una ceja en señal de incredulidad, en sus ojos se asomaba la incertidumbre-. Usa esa racionalidad de la que tanto presumes

-Creo que mejor te la presto- rebatió irónica la castaña-. Te hace falta si te tragas eso de que Elám besaría a Heka Malfoy… Sheccid, no soy idiota ¿sabes? Todo el colegio sabe qué tiempo antes de que James tuviera algo con Jaziel- "_Que no sé cómo diablos soborno al sombrero para quedar el Ravenclaw por que tiene la inteligencia de una bacteria_" pensó Anyrel-. Joshua y ella, tuvieron algo

-Ese es otro punto a mi favor- soltó Sheccid sin querer dar su brazo a torcer-. Mi primo jamás rompió su regla de no involucrarse dos veces con la misma… ehm… digamos persona, aunque esa cosa no merece ese rango. Y gracias pero no necesito de tu racionalidad- añadió en tono molesto-, yo si tengo razones para estar molesta con Elám, no alucinaciones.

-¡Mira por donde! No vas por buen camino para tratar de convencerme de hablar con el idiota de tu primo si me recuerdas que se metió con más de la mitad del colegio, sin contar las de grados que ya no están presentes- espeto fastidiada la castaña; ya era bastante duro el saberlo como para que se lo recordaran-. Ni alucino ni tengo visiones Sheccid… ni me han lavado el cerebro como parece que le han hecho a otra.

-¿Y por que se supone que me han lavado el cerebro según tú?- pregunto ya hastiada Sheccid de que su amiga no dejará de insistir con voltearle el tema, total que si lo zanjeaba de una ver su amiga ya no tendría pretextos para evadir la conversación que realmente le interesaba.

-Porque tienes un novio que está totalmente loco por ti al cual no le haces ni el más mínimo caso desde hace dos semanas; bien Sheccid- celebro de forma irónica la castaña-, sigue así y por más que Elám te quiere se fastidiara de insistirte, lo conoces y sabes tan bien como yo que tiene su buena dosis de orgullo.

-Joshua es más orgulloso que Elám ¿sabías?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa la chica Potter-. Pero claro que lo sabes, lo conoces de hace mucho tiempo también; su orgullo hace un par de años fue lo que los alejo ¿recuerdas? Y no terminaste muy bien si mi memoria no me falla- una sombra de dolor paso por los ojos de Anyrel pero fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una mirada de molestia que dirigió a su amiga… ese tema no se tocaba, Sheccid estaba jugando sucio-. ¿Quieres otro Mike? Solo que si sigues así quizás Joshua ya no esté ahí de nuevo para arreglarlo… el te ama más de lo que imaginas pero tú no tienes idea de lo egoísta que estas siendo; no te puedes ni imaginar por lo que está pasando ni lo mucho que te necesita a su lado en este momento. Y sin embargo… ahora que es cuando más te necesita es cuando dejara de insistirte… y tú pensaras que es porque en realidad no te quería tanto como decía, te conozco se que lo harás, y serás aún mas indiferente e hiriente; y el creerá que es porque ya no tiene la más mínima posibilidad y entonces… le perderás irremediablemente- termino la pelirroja con un susurro.

El monologo dicho por Sheccid había dejado descolocada a Anyrel, tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa de la sinceridad en las palabras de su amiga; además muchas intrigas rondaban por su cabeza ante algunas de las frases que la pelirroja dejo caer… sacudido la cabeza en un intento de sacar los pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse dentro de ella, sabía que en parte Sheccid había dejado caer cierta información apropósito por que la conocía muy bien, obviamente la pelirroja contaba con que el lado racional de su mente se pusiera a trabajar a todo lo que daba y que anhelara respuestas… ¡Pero no! ¡No, señor! No caería en la provocación… estaba harta del tema ya y lo cortaría de una buena vez.

-Es precisamente por el hecho de que no quiero a alguien que resulte peor que Mike que he llegado a la conclusión que no vale, ni la pena, el pensar en Weasley y lo que paso-. La castaña respiro profundamente-. Puedo vivir mi vida sin él, no te preocupes; me da sinceramente igual que él se olvide de mí, o que me quiera o no como juraba hacerlo-. La última frase quiso decirla como si no le importará pero una nota de desencanto se dejo traslucir en su voz-; no voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo Sheccid…

-¿Lo dejarás ir por cobardía?- pregunto incrédula Sheccid, los ojos de la castaña se entrecerraron

-Tú lo llamas cobardía, yo lo llamo protección. Tú no lo entiendes Sheccid- continúo la chica dejando por primera vez que un gesto de dolor apareciera en su rostro, de repente Sheccid vislumbro que se encontraba muy cansada-; y no lo entenderás hasta que no te rompan el corazón y créeme deseo con toda el alma que no lo entiendas pronto. Por eso te insisto tanto, por eso estos días no he dejado de darte lata con lo mismo: tienes que hablar con Elám.

Sheccid iba a contestar pero de repente ambas chicas fueron conscientes de que, detrás de los arbustos, había otra presencia en el lugar aparte de ellas, alguien que había escuchado toda su conversación; alguien que planeaba pasar desapercibida por que su intención nunca había sido espiar pero que no pudo resistir el impulso de dejarse ver tras escuchar el giro que tomaba esta.

Ambas fruncieron el ceño considerablemente, automáticamente abrieron la boca para gritarle a esa persona q se fuera a la mierda y las dejara en paz… cuando lo que salió de la boca de la invitada rubia no deseada en la conversación hizo que pararán en seco.

-Weasley es patético en muchas formas pero es un pésimo mentiroso; no ha sido su culpa, te aseguro que no te mintió

Ambas chicas retrocedieron el paso que habían dado para acercarse a la rubia; parecían a punto de restregarse los ojos para saber si lo que veían era real después de lo que acababan de escuchar… pero la inconfundible voz que arrastraba las palabras con tanta superioridad solo podía pertenecer a la muchacha que tenían enfrente.

-¿Es que a ti no te han enseñado modales Malfoy? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Heka Malfoy le dedico una mirada imperturbable a Sheccid Potter… la sostuvo por unos segundos mientras parecía evaluar la situación; cuando aparentemente había terminado de hacerlo levanto ligeramente los hombros como queriendo decir "mejor para mi" e hizo el ademán de darse la media vuelta. Sheccid ansiaba desquitarse con alguien por todo lo que le estaba pasando así que abrió de nuevo la boca para pelear con ella pero Anyrel la detuvo con un gesto… sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que salió de su boca a continuación.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso antes… Heka?

La rubia platino se volteo hacia Potter y Murtagh de nuevo, más por el shock causado al escuchar a Murtagh llamarla por su nombre que por otra cosa… al hacerlo vislumbro a Elám Lupin con la mirada fija en el lugar donde se encontraban, la silueta del metamorfomago se dibujaba más allá, a la altura de los invernaderos y por lo que Heka podía ver no se encontraba solo, lo acompañaban dos chicos más y todos sin excepción tenían la vista fija en ellas.

Heka le dirigió una última mirada escrutadora a Anyrel mientras en su interior se desarrollaba una pelea de tamaño colosal; cuando el resultado de la pelea estuvo listo se decidió a contestar, por primera vez no arrastro las palabras al hablar en presencia de ellas pero no abandono el tono de superioridad.

-Tú y yo no somos amigas Murtagh, ni siquiera podría decirse que compañeras de curso, somos más bien como dos personas que tienen que soportarse en el mismo lugar porque desgraciadamente no les queda de otra-. Sheccid gruño con desaprobación a un lado de la castaña, Heka levanto las manos hacia ella en un ademan conciliador-. Tranquila Potter, que se que piensas lo mismo de mí, no es una ofensa simplemente es una verdad.

De nueva cuenta Anyrel tuvo que acallar la protesta de Sheccid al tiempo que asentía en dirección hacia Heka dándole a entender que le seguía el punto y le pedía tácitamente que continuara con lo que decía

-Pueden llamarme de todo lo que se les ocurra pero hay algo que les aseguro… el apellido Malfoy no ha estado ligado a la mancilla desde hace mucho tiempo; y no lo estará de nuevo por mi

Tanto Sheccid como Anyrel se encontraban perdidas y no tenían ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería la hija de Draco Malfoy; Heka continúo hablando.

-Hace unos meses una persona que tenía mucho rencor contra ustedes dos, más bien especialmente contra una de ustedes dos, vino a hablar conmigo-. Sheccid entorno los ojos como adivinando a donde quería llegar la rubia-. Estaba realmente molesta y me propuso algo… venganza- dijo enfatizando la palabra Heka-; tampoco estaba especialmente contenta contigo Potter así que en el momento acepte.

-Era de esperarse- contesto Sheccid con los ojos refulgiendo de furia-. ¡Maldita arpía! Si me vas a decir que…

-¡Deja que acabe de hablar Sheccid, carajo!-. Anyrel parecía muy interesada en todo lo que tenía que decir Malfoy… y es que su mente se había puesto a trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa, necesitaba la confirmación-. Después ponte a gritar lo que quieras

-Vuelve a interrumpirme una vez más Potter y se quedaran sin escuchar la parte más interesante del relato… a mi me da totalmente igual-. Sheccid se enfurruño pero se contento con únicamente cruzar los brazos en señal de molestia-. Como les dije, acepte pero puse mis condiciones; quizás no me crean peor realmente no me importa, le dije q aceptaba pero no haría nada que conllevara a lesiones físicas o acciones ilegales.

Se quedo pensativa durante un rato y cuando volvió a hablar se dirigió a Sheccid con un tono algo más relajado pero serio

-Tú y yo nunca nos hemos soportado Potter, es verdad, pero así como estoy segura de que tú nunca te has puesto a planear maneras de fastidiarme la existencia tienes que entender que yo tampoco desperdicio mi tiempo planeando como fastidiarte… tengo cosas mejores que hacer a decir verdad. Si acepte fue únicamente porque me agarraron en un mal día pero rápidamente me olvide del asunto hasta que vinieron a pedirme algo curioso.

-¿Qué fue…?- pregunto en el mismo tono la pelirroja; por increíble que pareciera le creía.

-Poción multijugos…- dijo enigmáticamente la rubia

-Pensé que habías dicho que nada que conllevara acciones ilegales- soltó Anyrel; Heka sonrió con superioridad antes de responder

-No tuve que hacer nada ilegal para conseguirla Murtagh, a estas alturas deberías saber que basta con que le pida algo a Snape para obtenerlo-. Anyrel rodo los ojos fastidiada, era verdad, la princesa Malfoy obtenía todo lo que quería si se trataba de pociones-. El pedido me extraño no lo voy a negar pero de nuevo me agarraron en un mal día y con tal de quitarme a la persona de encima dije que lo conseguiría

-Eso aún no me explica nada- dejo caer frustrada la castaña pero a su lado Sheccid parecía haber armado las piezas del puzzle por que exclamo con rabia

-¡Esa maldita! Ya me preguntaba como lo había logrado, no pensamos en poción multijugos por que no creímos que fuera capaz de conseguirla pero con lo que dices todo tiene lógica

-¿Lo sabías?- pregunto con una genuina voz curiosa Heka a Sheccid, parecía que por un momento se habían olvidado de la gran enemistad existente entre ellas

-Lo sospechaba- concedió la pelirroja

-Yo no sabía para que la quería y no me interesaba pero después de escuchar su conversación me hago una idea…

-¿Por qué nos dices esto?- pregunto recelosa Sheccid. Heka alzo los hombros

-Jugó sucio… cuando vas a enfrentarte a alguien debes dar la cara no atacar por la espalda ¿Qué sentido tiene su "venganza" si la persona no sabe que fue obra de ella? En cierto sentido le estoy haciendo un favor-. Sheccid no dijo nada pero tuvo que reconocer la lógica en lo que decía y quizás un toque de… ¿amabilidad? Heka Malfoy se volteo a ver a Anyrel antes de seguir hablando-. ¿El día en que supuestamente Weasley te engaño fue un jueves, cierto? ¿17 de diciembre, después del almuerzo?

Anyrel asintió sin dejar de pasar por alto el "supuestamente"; nunca olvidaría la fecha por qué ese día hacía exactamente tres meses que ella y Joshua se hicieran novios, a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar preguntarse por que Heka Malfoy también recordaba esa fecha

-Eso nos lleva a la frase del principio: Weasley es patético pero no mentiroso. Los jueves tomo clases con los Hufflepuff después del almuerzo y te aseguro que Weasley se encontraba platicando con Thompson sobre Quidditch, ah no ser que haya sido un espectro el no pudo engañarte-. Heka hizo una pausa mientras Anyrel asimilaba lo que había dicho… a la castaña se le hizo eterno el momento en que la rubia diera el clavo final-. La persona que me pidió la poción multijugos fue McAllister.

Anyrel arranco a correr mientras la última palabra dicha por Heka resonaba en sus oídos, Sheccid le grito que la esperará pero la castaña no dio señales de haberla escuchado, la chica se debatía entre que hacer pero finalmente opto por lo correcto.

-Gracias Malfoy- dijo sinceramente-. Sé que no lo has hecho a posta y que no te importa pero me has hecho un gran favor con tu confesión, te la debo.

No se quedo a escuchar la contestación, terminando de decir eso ella también salió corriendo en la misma dirección que su amiga; sonrió maliciosamente, creía adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones y por nada del mundo pensaba perdérselas… si no hubiera estado tan ensimismada se habría dado cuenta de que corría directamente hacia el encuentro de alguien a quien llevaba evitando desde hacía días.

Corría en dirección a Elám Lupin.

Xxx

McAllister…

Esa era la palabra que ocupaba recurrentemente la mente de Anyrel Murtagh mientras corría en dirección a los invernaderos, ahora comprendía, en ese momento lo entendía todo ¡Cuánta razón habían tenido James y Sheccid! Según Heka Malfoy era verdad que Joshua no la había engañado, todo había sido culpa de Jaziel McAllister y el deseo de vengarse por su tonto orgullo herido.

De repente fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría, aún en medio de todos los pensamientos que revoloteaban por su mente, de la furia contenida que la embargaba, de la sensación de molestia consigo misma y de sentirse la persona más tonta del mundo por haber caído en una jugarreta como esa fue capaz de recordar todo lo que había hecho últimamente.

Se había comportado como la peor de las personas con Joshua, había cortado con el sin darle ninguna explicación después de haberle encajado una sonora bofetada delante de todas las personas que se encontraban en la Sala Común mientras el chico se dirigía a saludarla de la manera habitual al verla entrar en la Torre.

Y todas y cada una de las veces que él había intentado hablar con ella aún después de eso lo había evitado: en su casa le había dicho a su hermano que no lo dejará pasar por que no quería saber nada de él, y en el colegio siempre se escapaba de él dejándolo con la palabra en la boca… y ahora hacia dos semanas que el pelirrojo no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por hablar con ella.

¿Acaso Sheccid tenía razón y Joshua cansado de tantos rechazos había optado por dejar las cosas como estaban? Se estremeció al considerar esa posibilidad y, por primera vez, fue realmente consciente de la magnitud de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico y de que realmente lo necesitaba en su vida.

Aminoro un poco el paso al notar a la persona que tenía enfrente, detrás de ella podía escuchar a Sheccid que veía en su búsqueda, pero en ese momento una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza ¿y si lo dicho por Malfoy era solo una retorcida forma de dejarla mal parada? Freno en seco y se concentro en la figura que tenían enfrente dirigiéndose con paso calmado hacia donde se encontraba ella. Se lo pensó un poco pero finalmente camino más para acercarse hacia ella y le hablo con resolución.

-Hola Jude, probablemente no te acuerdes de mi pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte- los ojos violeta de Jude se posaron en el rostro de Anyrel

-Es acerca de Joshua ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto recelosa Anyrel. La chica de cabello cobrizo suspiro sonoramente antes de contestarle

-Tengo rato diciéndole a Joshua que me dejará hablar contigo porque eso podía ayudar a solucionar las cosas pero él fue muy claro al decir que le interesaba más el hecho de que tú confiaras en él

-¿Has querido hablar conmigo?- Jude asintió ante la pregunta de la castaña-. ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde que me entere del motivo por el cual lo habías dejado

-¿Y por qué no…?

-¿Por qué no lo hice?- termino la pregunta Jude-. Porque Joshua confiaba en que tú te darías cuenta de que era imposible, en que dejarías que hablara contigo, el siempre pensó que al final confiarías en él y te darías cuenta que jamás pudo haberte engañado.

-Entonces… entonces ¿es verdad que ese día estuvo contigo en el momento que se suponía que todo paso?- pregunto la castaña con la voz quebrada

-Sí, es verdad. Joshua te ama Murtagh- la chica se mordió el labio indecisa de continuar pero al final se decidió a hacerlo-. Es un buen chico, aprende a confiar en él si no quieres seguir dañándolo.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente Anyrel-, se que lo tengo que hacer. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

-Seguro- respondió sonriendo la chica

-Herbología…- comenzó la castaña con la mirada hacia los invernaderos-. La tomas con los de Ravenclaw ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es

Anyrel le agradeció una vez más antes de dirigirse presurosamente hacia los invernaderos con una sola idea fija en su mente.

La distancia que separaba a Sheccid de su amiga era ahora prácticamente nula y la pelirroja no se entretuvo a averiguar qué era lo que había pasado entre esta y Jude, quería estar en primera fila.

Xxx

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff salían de manera un tanto desordenada de la clase de Herbología, el campo que se encontraba junto a los invernaderos estaba aún salpicado por vetas de nieve aquí y allá; los alumnos salían comentando emocionadamente la interesante clase que acababan de tener, Neville Longbottom realmente sabía cómo transmitir el interés por la Herbología hacia sus estudiantes.

Jaziel McAllister se encontraba ante un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaw que empezaban a avanzar con dirección al castillo, cuando Anyrel la localizo se dirigió directamente hacia ella sin voltear a ver hacia ninguna otra dirección y, al parecer, sin escuchar la voz de James que la saludaba cuando paso junto a él y los chicos. Ignoro todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y se concentro únicamente en llegar hacia su objetivo; como le había ocurrido a Sheccid al salir tras de su amiga y no fijarse que Elám se hallaba ahí, ella tampoco se dio cuenta de que Joshua se encontraba ahí.

Corriendo detrás de Anyrel paso pocos segundos después Sheccid; la pelirroja no podía evitar preguntarse cómo diablos le hacia la castaña para correr tan endiabladamente rápido y sin detenerse si a ella, con todo y la condición adquirida por el Quidditch, le estaba costando realmente trabajo. Tampoco Sheccid escucho los saludos de su hermano… y paso de largo.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos les pasa!- grito dolido James al ver que ni su hermana ni su mejor amiga le hacían el más mínimo caso, pero fue como si le hubiera gritado al viento por que las chicas ni siquiera lo escucharon.

Joshua y Elám se lanzaron una mirada, como si trataran de entender que era lo que pasaba, ambos chicos pensaban lo mismo… primero las veían hablando con Heka Malfoy sin que hubiera signos de agresión, y ahora venían corriendo como en busca de alguien ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Jaziel reía, reía abiertamente de algún chiste que le había contado un chico de su curso, caminaba creyéndose la presencia más imponente del lugar, totalmente despreocupada y a sus anchas… no lo vio venir

¡PLAFF!

Un puño fuertemente cerrado se había impactado directamente en la nariz de Jaziel McAllister, el impacto había sido tan fuerte que la chica había girado el torso ciento ochenta grados y la nariz comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente; el golpe de igual forma había ocasionado que la rubia soltara los libros que llevaba y que, en un intento de no estamparse contra el suelo hiciera ademan de meter las manos; pero la gravedad fue más rápida que ella y además de haber recibido el golpe se estampo de lleno contra el césped que cubría el camino.

Termino empapada por la nieve que había en el lugar y totalmente aturdida ¿eso había sido un camión? La nariz le dolía horrores y sin poder evitarlo sonto un grito de dolor

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH- soltó entre furiosa y dolida la rubia mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz como queriendo evaluar el daño.

Todas las personas que se hallaban alrededor se habían quedado totalmente estáticas sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, tanto por la acción como por la causante de ella, únicamente una persona, dueña de una hermosa cabellera pelirroja, reía abiertamente ante la escena y en sus ojos se mostraba absoluta satisfacción. Unos metros más allá tres chicos habían saltado por mero acto reflejo al observar la escena y seguían contemplándola con la boca abierta.

-An… Anyrel- dijo nerviosa Altaír que se encontraba entre el grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw-. ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto mientras dirigía una mirada nerviosa hacia el invernadero donde Neville seguía hablando con algunos alumnos, sabía que su amiga podía meterse en graves problemas.

La castaña no contesto, una mirada de furia adornaba su rostro y parecía que en eso momento no tenía ojos para nada más que no fuera la rubia que se hallaba tumbada a sus pies.

-¡Maldita arpía!- le grito a todo pulmón. Jaziel seguía incapaz de reaccionar aunque ya había levantado medio cuerpo del suelo y lucia aun mas aturdida al ver quien había sido la responsable del golpe-. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste si quiera…?

Eran el centro de atención de todo el que anduviera por ahí, Sheccid no se acababa de la felicidad y los chicos seguían mirando desde la distancia como si aquella joven fuera una desconocida que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Anyrel.

Los ojos de la Gryffindor desprendían una energía asesina que daba miedo y eso dejó más paralizada a la rubia quien no podía parar de ninguna forma la sangre que salía a borbotones de su adolorida nariz.

-Jamás… jamás, ¿me escuchaste bien?- se dirigió a Jaziel con una voz pasmosa y tan cargada de odio que no dejaba lugar a dudas, no solo ella le había escuchado bien, todo el mundo la escuchaba perfectamente bien- Jamás te atrevas a volver a besar a MI Joshua ni en réplica, ¡NI EN RÉPLICA! ¿ESCUCHASTE? ¡Aberración de ser humano!

La joven rubia la miraba acobardada y no podía ni emitir palabra alguna. La castaña había dejado de señalarla con ese índice que parecía quererle incrustar en medio de los ojos y la miró con suficiencia:

-Y para la próxima…sé capaz de elaborar tus propias armas, idiota, o… ¿estás tan jodidamente hueca que no te sale una poción multijugos? Me das asco…

Y a punto estuvo de escupirle pero realmente el coraje y repudio que sentía por esa chica le pudo más así que, con la cabeza bien en alto, dio media vuelta y se retiró…

Xxx

Después de la escena que había montado Anyrel lo único que quería era irse de ahí, había visto que Sheccid se encontraba entre los espectadores, su amiga tenía pinta de estársela pasando realmente bien, era como si le hubieran adelantado las navidades y estuviera recibiendo el mejor de los regalos. Le había hecho una señal imperceptible a la pelirroja y ambas dieron media vuelta para retirarse; sin embargo…

Apenas habían avanzado un par de pasos cuando se detuvieron en seco…

Antes los habían pasado por alto, pero ahora que la adrenalina causada por el descubrimiento revelado por Heka y el golpe habían pasado no pudieron evitar fijarse, al fin, que Joshua, James y Elám se encontraban en ese lugar.

Los chicos se encontraban parados junto a unas rocas, se veían ligeramente sorprendidos y sin buscar muy bien qué hacer. James lucía entre orgulloso y anonadado, fue el primero en reaccionar y camino hacia ellas mientras le dirigía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción a su amiga, cuando llego a su altura la tomo por la cintura y la alzo dándole vueltas por el aire.

-¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Esa es mi chica!- no paraba de repetir el moreno mientras se carcajeaba. Sheccid observaba a su hermano como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo entero y no apartaba la vista de ahí.

De todas formas de poco le sirvió por que cuando James puso en el suelo a Anyrel de nueva cuenta las chicas descubrieron que Elám y Joshua se habían acercado. De repente un silencio pesado, que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo, se impuso en el ambiente.

Elám parecía estar ahí mas por obligación que por nada, tenía la mirada clavada en sus pies y se retorcía las manos como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero Sheccid lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber lo que escondía detrás de esa fachada, la pelirroja dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Anyrel mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

Pensaba… sabía lo que debía hacer, pero lo dejo pasar; no quería ser quien rompiera el silencio porque intuía que algo importante se avecinaba a pasar pronto en ese lugar y que era mejor no interrumpirlo. Así que lo dejo estar.

Joshua no había parado de dirigir una mirada llena de intensidad hacia Anyrel desde el momento en el que se había acercado a ella, la chica se encontraba aún con un brazo de James alrededor de la cintura y lucía algo ruborizada, además de que tenía el cabello desordenado por haber corrido tanto y por andar repartiendo golpes, Joshua sonrió… se veía francamente adorable.

Anyrel, por su parte, estaba mortalmente apenada, aun se recordaba así misma gritando "J_amás te atrevas a volver a besar a MI Joshua ni en réplica, ¡NI EN RÉPLICA! ¿ESCUCHASTE?_"; se sonrojo al pensar en ello, de haber sabido que el chico se encontraba ahí nunca hubiera dicho eso… pero las cosas estaban hechas. Se obligo a levantar la mirada mientras pensaba cuánta razón había tenido James en lo que le había dicho el día que hablara con ella; ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias…

-Lo siento…- comenzó con voz apenas audible a hablar la chica pero conforme fue pronunciando las demás palabras comenzó a denotar más seguridad-. He sido una completa idiota, no sé cómo pude creer… pero es que lo vi, perdóname pero fue una mala jugarreta ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que la imbécil esa había usado poción multijugos? Aún así reconozco que no es una excusa, lo siento tanto Joshua. Debí haber confiado en ti, debí haberte creído, he sido una tonta al no haberte dicho nada y al no permitirte hablar… tuve que haberte escuchado.

Hizo una pausa para suspirar mientras permitía que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, realmente ya no le importaba que el viera su lado débil, ella se lo había buscado… de no ser por su testarudez nada habría llegado tan lejos y las cosas serían diferentes.

-Se que estas totalmente decepcionado de mí y también se que debes de estar ya harto de todo esto; es por eso que te pido perdón, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, espero que seas capaz de entender y otorgarme tu perdón. Quizás… quizás con el tiempo podamos volver a ser amigos

La castaña se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, finalmente después de algunos segundos de incertidumbre vio como Joshua despegaba los labios para darle una respuesta

-Tú y yo no podemos volver a ser amigos nunca…

La respuesta le cayó como una bomba a Anyrel, sus ojos dejaron salir las lagrimas que estaban conteniendo desde hacía un rato, ahogo un gemido de dolor y sin poder soportar estar un segundo más ahí dio la vuelta, zafándose del brazo de James, para echar a correr de nuevo…

-Ve por ella- le dijo Sheccid en un tono de reproche a su primo, Joshua no se lo pensó dos veces y salió en su busca.

Xxx

La encontró en el lago, sonrió, si había ido a dar ahí quizás en el fondo ella quería que la encontrara… ese lugar significaba mucho para ambos, y ella debió de haber sabido que tarde o temprano el iría a dar ahí.

Se acerco sigilosamente, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido, ella lloraba y eso le partió el corazón… nunca había sido capaz de verla llorar y lo era aún menos si sabía que era su culpa.

La tomo delicadamente por ambos hombros e hizo que volteara a verle, se había agachado para quedar a su altura… tenía los ojos rojos y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus hermosos ojos color miel, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al verla; ella soltó un gritillo de sorpresa y trato en vano de llevarse las manos a la cara porque él las tomo entre las suyas.

-Para ser una chica que dice que has debido de saber muchas cosas antes, has olvidado mencionar la más importante de ellas…- comenzó con voz tranquila y cargada de sentimiento el pelirrojo

-Yo…

-Shhh- le dijo Joshua soltando una de sus manos para colocar un dedo sobre la boca de la castaña-. Creo que tú has hablado bastante, es mi turno ¿no te parece? Yo creo que sí, hace rato soltaste un monologo sin dejarme hablar y cuando comencé mi respuesta me has dejado con la palabra en la boca, me has hecho correr detrás de ti- reclamo en son de broma el chico mientras le dirigía una sonrisa traviesa y tierna

Quito la mano de los labios de la chica y le acaricio lentamente el cabello, Anyrel se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación… hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, pero eso solo hizo que las lagrimas fluyeran más que antes. El pelirrojo interrumpió la caricia para seguir hablando.

-Como te decía antes, para ser una chica que ha de haber sabido muchas cosas has pasado por alto la más importante de ellas y la única que realmente importa: no puedo vivir sin ti, ya no sé cómo hacerlo y no quiero re aprender. No me importa nada de lo que ha pasado, no me importa que me hayas golpeado, que me hayas ignorado, que no me hayas concedido siquiera un minuto de tu tiempo para explicarte… ¡Nada de eso importa! Porque nada de lo que he tenido que hacer se compara al infierno por el que he atravesado este tiempo sin tenerte a mi lado.

La voz de Joshua denotaba realmente un matiz de sinceridad, Anyrel quería abalanzarse a abrazarlo en ese momento pero se contuvo… sabía que aun no era tiempo, había más cosas que aclarar; además se sentía realmente mal por todo lo que había pasado y peor aún de saber que había hecho que el chico pasara las de Caín por su culpa.

-Si estas últimas semanas he dejado de buscarte ha sido porque es una mala época para mí no porque haya dejado de amarte- continúo Joshua mientras un matiz de tristeza se adueñaba de sus palabras, la chica libero una de sus manos y lentamente la dirigió hacia la mejilla de Joshua para limpiar una lagrima que rodaba en ella, el chico sonrió melancólicamente-. Nunca he dejado de amarte, ni un solo segundo… es por eso que te dije que tú y yo no podemos ser amigos. No me pidas ser tu amigo Any por favor, haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquiera incluso ser solo tu amigo… pero por favor no me lo pidas- la última frase parecía más un ruego que nada

Anyrel ya no pudo resistir mas… al diablo las cosas que se tenían que aclarar, se tiro a sus brazos, le echo los brazos al cuello mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él; sintió la cara de Joshua enterrándose en su cuello y de repente, con tan solo ese movimiento tan natural, todo volvió a tener sentido de nuevo; respiraba sin dificultad de nueva cuenta y las lagrimas se habían detenido… ya nada dolía.

-A estas alturas yo tampoco podría ser solo tu amiga- admitió con un susurro la castaña sin dejar de abrazarlo

-¿Entonces por qué has dicho eso?- pregunto de la misma forma el chico aferrándose a ella con más fuerza que antes

-Porque tenía miedo- admitió Anyrel-. Temía que por todo lo que había pasado tu ya no quisieras nada conmigo y entonces… me habría conformado con ser solo tu amiga

Joshua finalmente había roto el abrazo, la miraba a los ojos con gran intensidad y en la boca tenía colgada la sonrisa traviesa que Anyrel tanto adoraba.

-Tontita, ¿sabes? Yo nunca podría conformarme con ser solo tú amigo, soy egoísta.- le dijo mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella-. Nunca voy a dejar de querer algo contigo, eso nunca va a pasar ni por qué el infierno se congele, ni por qué te aburras de mí y me dejes por alguien más…

-¡Eso jamás va a pasar!- soltó indignada la chica-. Es más fácil que tu abras los ojos y veas que no voy contigo…- termino en un susurro

-Esa es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado- por primera vez en toda la conversación algo de molestia se dejaba oír en la voz del chico-. Tienes que dejar de pensar de una vez por todas que tú no eres buena para mí o siempre tendremos este tipo de problemas- tomo a la castaña por la barbilla obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos-. Metete bien de una vez en la cabeza y aquí- dijo mientras señalaba su corazón-, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ti, me traes completamente loco y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Eres el amor de mi vida, quiero estar contigo siempre y nada me hará cambiar de opinión… ahora mismo podría venir la chica mas despampanante del mundo a pedirme una cita y la mandaría directamente a la goma por que la única chica con la que me interesa estar se encuentra delante mío ¿entiendes? Así que de una vez por todas deja de tener dudas

Terminando de decirle eso Joshua volvió a rodear con sus brazos a la chica, lo único que él necesitaba en ese momento era sentirla cerca suyo, sentir que de nuevo la tenía consigo, tan solo poder abrazarla le sabía a gloria y no podía imaginar que existiera nada mejor. Había más cosas que decirle, cosas sobre que hablar, pero podían esperar porque en ese momento todo lo que importaba es que había logrado recuperarla.

Anyrel sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente contra sus costillas, y que su respiración parecía atorársele en la garganta; mientras Joshua la envolvía en sus brazos la castaña fue capaz de desenterrar toda esa dicha que ella consideraba perdida y en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que todo se encontraba en su lugar.

Se separo lentamente de él, Joshua iba a protestar pero algo en los ojos de la chica lo hizo callar, se dedico a contemplarla y a perderse en su mirada; la castaña le sostuvo la mirada y, sin parpadear siquiera, lentamente se fue acercando hacia él para unir sus labios, poso sus labios sobre los del chico y le beso… despacio y con adoración.

Fue un beso que los hizo olvidar todo, el espacio, el lugar, el tiempo y la razón; lo único que sabían era que se amaban y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**Thank you for loving me**

_Junto a ti yo soy,  
ni la bebida ni el deporte ni las cartas  
pueden brindarme toda esa cosa que me da tú amor  
ya ni al oxigeno a mi vida le hace falta  
y con tu fuego mucho menos me hace falta el sol  
si la belleza se encontrara en tú camino  
se marcharía avergonzada por tú resplandor  
ya tú eres parte de mi ser y mi destino  
ya tú eres agua y el sustento de mi corazón (Junto a ti/Sin Bandera/)_

James y Elám, quienes no era como que tuvieran mucho que hacer ese día, se hallaban haraganeando en uno de los patios interiores que se encontraban en el castillo.

Elám estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes; con la cara vuelta hacia arriba, los ojos cerrados, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la capa colgando de uno de los brazos. Suspiro sonoramente.

James; quien se encontraba sentado junto a él en una de las bancas que poblaban el patio, con la cara apoyada sobre ambos brazos, mismos que se encontraba puestos sobre una gárgola que servía de adorno para la banca, volteo a verlo algo preocupado.

Todos eran conscientes del cambio que se había producido en el humor del chico Lupin durante esas ultimas semanas… y James, sin poder evitarlo se sentía realmente algo culpable de ello, solo por el hecho de compartir genes con la pelirroja que le quitaba algo más que el sueño a su amigo.

Si bien era cierto que Sheccid era su hermana gemela, James nunca había visto a Elám ponerse de esa forma por una chica, y aunque sinceramente no le hacía nada de gracia el hecho de que fuera por su hermana, apreciaba demasiado a Elám como para no sentir que el metamorfomago anduviera tristeando por los rincones; por lo que el moreno no pudo evitar abrir la boca para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Tio ya déjalo pasar… será muy mi hermana pero la verdad es que está bien tocada entiéndelo, ¿sí? Mientras menos la presiones más rápido acabara por escucharte es algo que ya sabes así que no lo olvides ahora ¿vale? Mira que no me gusta verte así

-Lo sé James, lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo evitar- contesto Elám con la vista hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados aún-. No tienes idea de cuánto quisiera estar con ella en este momento…

-Creo que me puedo hacer una bastante acertada- murmuro James

-Sé que tengo que darle mucho espacio antes de que el genio se le baje y considere siquiera la posibilidad de dejar que le hable pero… tengo miedo

Elám había admitido ese sentimiento por primera vez; el tener miedo… miedo de que a Sheccid no se le pasara el disgusto aunque siendo justos el no entendía del todo bien porque se hallaba disgustada, pero tenía miedo de que nunca le volviera a hablar y de que diera por terminada totalmente y de forma definitiva su relación.

Admitir eso frente a James no había sido nada fácil porque sabía lo sobreprotector que era con su hermana aunque esta ni lo pidiera ni lo necesitara; es más, de hecho Elám estaba sorprendido con la actitud que James había estado tomando sobre todo eso y no podía evitar preguntarse el ¿Por qué de ella?

-Tenemos que hablar

James y Elám se habían quedado completamente mirando hacia la nada después de haber cruzado esas palabras, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos más profundos por lo que no se habían dado cuenta de que dos personas se habían dirigido hacia ellos; no lo habían hecho hasta que esa frase los saco de su ensoñación.

Dhamar se encontraba parada muy cerca de James, la rubia dirigía una mirada dulce acompañada de una sonrisa tierna hacia Elám, quien por fin había abierto los ojos y bajado la mirada.

Situada del lado izquierdo de Dhamar se encontraba Sheccid, la pelirroja lucía muy segura de sí misma y era ella quien había soltado el "Tenemos que hablar" dirigido, obviamente, a Elám. El metamorfomago tan solo pudo asentir levemente, cambio de postura y volteo a ver a James significativamente.

-Hey Dhamar hay algo que quiero mostrarte ¿me acompañas?- pregunto James poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, había cogido la señal a la primera

-Seguro que si James- respondió Dhamar con una sonrisa al tiempo que se cogía del brazo de su amigo y caminaban en dirección para entrar al castillo.

Xxx

-Tan necia…- murmuro Dhamar

James sonrió, el moreno se limitaba a avanzar a su lado, con la sonrisa clavada en el rostro e ignorando las miradas fugaces que le lanzaba cada chica con la que se cruzaban; llevaba a Dhamar prendida aún de su brazo y no planeaba soltarla muy pronto. Se sentía realmente bien de caminar así, junto a su amiga, sin prisas, siendo simplemente James y no un Potter que era como lo veían todos los demás.

-Pero es parte de su encanto- comento como toda respuesta al murmullo de la chica

Dhamar soltó la carcajada ante la respuesta de James para su comentario sobre su hermana.

-Ten cuidado James Potter, si se sabe por ahí que consideras encantadora a tu hermanita tu reputación sufriría un gran daño… ¿es que acaso eso quiere príncipe encantador?

James se ruborizo ligeramente, algo completamente raro tratándose de él, pero el moreno hacia tiempo ya que se había dejado de romper la cabeza en busca de explicaciones acerca de por que cuando se encontraba cerca de Dhamar le pasaban cosas que normalmente nunca le ocurrían. La respuesta había sido bastante obvia a decir verdad.

-Es de dominio público el hecho de que yo adoro a mi pequeña hermanita aunque casi todos los días me provoque ganas de matarla y, por si no lo has notado últimamente, no me interesa mantener ninguna reputación pre-fabricada Dhammy

-Y luego la gente dice que los cambios son imposibles- comento Dhamar quien parecía un poco ausente ahora-. Ustedes le dan un nuevo sentido a la frase "los cambios una vez que se dan vienen seguidos" ¿sabías?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto realmente curioso James

-Joshua, Elám y tú… en ese orden- contesto Dhamar-. Realmente solo falta Efrán

James ya no necesitaba que su amiga dijera más, ya había comprendido perfectamente a lo que se refería, y como siempre ella tenía razón… mucha más de lo que se imaginaba. El moreno volteo a ver a todos lados y, tras asegurarse completamente de que el pasillo por el que transitaban se hallaba totalmente desierto, tomo a Dhamar por la cintura y antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de gritar por la sorpresa del contacto ambos habían desaparecido tras una de las estatuas que adornaban el castillo.

-¡Hey!- protesto Dhamar pero al mismo tiempo entrecerró los ojos de manera confusa al no estar muy segura de lo que había pasado allí-. ¿Dónde estamos?

James alzo los hombros en un gesto casual, y antes de contestarle hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita para encender el fuego en una chimenea que adornaba el lugar en el que se encontraban; el tenue fulgor del fuego ilumino lo que parecía ser un pequeño pero acogedor cuarto adornado con los colores de Gryffindor.

-Digamos que es una de las pequeñas ventajas de conocer bien el castillo- murmuro James agachándose junto a la chimenea para avivar el fuego a la usanza muggle-. Es un sitio donde me gusta dejarme caer de vez en cuando

-Con una que otra chica, supongo- ahora el turno de murmurar fue de Dhamar. James logro percibir una nota extraña en su voz… ¿contrariedad?

-Antes, si- concedió James-. Ahora me paso por aquí yo solo, aunque últimamente había estado viniendo con Any- antes de continuar una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro la cual consiguió que toda su expresión se iluminara-, ahora ella recupera el tiempo perdido con Josh

Dhamar sonrió, la chica se encontraba algo cansada por lo que se estiro y dirigió un vistazo al cuarto en el que se encontraba, al divisar unos cojines esparcidos por el suelo a modo de sillón se dirigió hacia ellos, se desparramo y se acomodo campantemente como si de la sala de su casa se tratase.

James, se puso de pie de nuevo, al darse la vuelta y ver donde se encontraba la rubia se dirigió hacia ella, se tumbo a su lado cuan largo era y con otro movimiento de varita apareció los chocolates preferidos de la chica en una bandeja de plata. Dhamar le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento.

-¿Es obra de Any, verdad?- inquirió James después de unos minutos de silencio como si reanudara una conversación pendiente

Los ojos de Dhamar refulgieron con presteza, sonrió ampliamente y una mueca de diversión cruzo por su rostro sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo. Rio un poco antes de contestar.

-Casi totalmente- puntualizó la rubia y por el tono en el que había dejado caer el _casi _James supo que ella había tenido parte en todo eso-, ella ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo pero hoy durante el almuerzo he terminado de poner los puntos sobre las i'es. Sospecho que se me permitió solo porque nuestra querida amiga estaba muy entretenida con los arrumacos que le propinaba tu primo

-Bueno se han ganado el disfrutar uno de otro después de todo ¿no?- comento divertido James al escuchar el tono en que había comentado eso la rubia

-Nunca me oirás negar eso- dijo vehementemente la chica de ojos color miel-. Además ha sido todo un placer terminar de hacer entrar en razón a Sheccid, una experiencia que nunca olvidare y que fue gratificante, si me permites decirlo James, he de afirmar que tu hermana es terca como una mula, como dicen los muggles.

-Te permito decirlo- concedió James divertidísimo-, la verdad es que Sheccid es más terca que una mula y mucho mas difícil de controlar que los snorcaks de cuernos arrugados, le deseo toda la suerte del mundo a Elám.

James había terminado la última frase con una sonrisa encantadora por lo que Dhamar no tuvo más remedio que pasar por alto la frase y no dejar caer ningún comentario acerca de la ironía encerrada en las palabras del moreno.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la testaruda que me mando por hermana?- pregunto finalmente James

-Todos ustedes son unos cotillas de primera- comento Dhamar y soltó una carcajada ante la cara de indignación que había puesto su amigo

-Vale, vale, no me digas si no quieres. Pero que sepas que no es por ser cotilla, como tú dices, sino porque me preocupo por mi hermanita y por uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Sí, sí, seguro Jimmy lo que tú digas. De todas formas si pensaba decirte pero como dudas de mi…-. Dhamar dejo la frase inconclusa esperando causar el efecto deseado, el cual no tardo en llegar.

-¡Te me paras ahí!- casi grito el chico-. Yo nunca dudaría de ti Dhamar, eso bien que lo sabes, no digas tonterías… habrase visto- termino entre indignado y exasperado el moreno.

-Lo sé- admitió la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Ahora que eso está aclarado ¿me dices como la terminaste de convencer?- rogó James haciendo uso de su mejor cara inocente

-Celos… simple y llanamente hubo que invocar al fantasma de los celos. De paso creo que descubrí que tu hermanita ya está más interesada en Elám de lo que ella misma admite

-¿Celos?- pregunto James algo confuso, Sheccid realmente nunca había sido de mostrar ese sentimiento en particular

-A mí también me sorprendió, pero solo seguí mi intuición y deje caer como quien no quiere la cosa el hecho de que Elám vaya que es un tio cotizado y que ahora que se había visto que era capaz de mantener una relación seria lo seria aun más; el resto prácticamente lo hizo ella.

-Vaya, creo que a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido- dijo James sinceramente admirado

-Sí, bueno, es que es algo que ustedes jamás admitirían- dijo Dhamar mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de James

-¿Yo y Sheccid?- pregunto a su vez James acomodando su cabeza sobre la de la rubia

-No, todos ustedes. Solo hay que conocerlos, observarlos y cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso. Efrán es un muy buen ejemplo.

James decidió mejor dejar pasar el último comentario, no estaba de humor para ponerse a discutir sobre ello y además no lo consideraba pero para nada de su incumbencia, simplemente era mejor para él ignorar el problema… al menos mientras aun tuviera capacidad de elección.

-Lo único bueno es que si se lo proponen pueden cambiar o mejorar ciertos aspectos de su persona- continuo Dhamar-, es por esa cualidad suya, que solo se logra apreciar observándolos detenidamente y de cerca, que tanto Anyrel como Rocío pudieron tener su amistad

-Creo que estoy algo perdido y no te entiendo muy bien- dijo James mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de la chica

-No es tan complicado James-. Dhamar puso una sonrisa de esas que al moreno se le hacían tan típicas de ella, apoyo la cabeza en una de sus manos para que quedara a la altura de la de él y procedió a explicarle-. A simple vista ustedes parecen los tios mas superficiales que podrían existir sobre la faz del planeta, incluso Sheccid parece una chica caprichosa y de lo más insoportable, por decir lo menos; pero no hay nada más alejado de eso una vez que uno se acerca a conocerlos.

-Pero tú nos conoces desde pequeños

-Pero ni Any ni Chío lo hacen. Créeme James las personas que se toman el tiempo no se perderán la maravillosa persona que habita en ti… en ustedes, y los que no se lo tomen es porque no valen la pena, como MacAllister- un ligero tono de molestia se coló en la voz de la rubia al pronunciar ese nombre

James no sabía que decir ante los comentarios que había soltado Dhamar, el no esperaba que la chica pensara así de todos ellos, y es que en cierta forma tenía razón, todos ellos habían levantado una especie de barrera a su alrededor y únicamente permitían a muy pocas personas conocerlos realmente y a fondo.

La prueba más fehaciente de eso se encontraba en sus amistades; casi todos eran mejores amigos entre sí, y el resto de sus amigos se limitaba a ellos mismos y a los amigos de sus amigos (es decir a los amigos que sus primos, hermanos o amigos tuvieran). No dejaban a muchos acercarse a su círculo y aun los pocos que lo hacían no estaban totalmente dentro, fuera de unas cuantas excepciones por supuesto. Tenían cientos de conocidos pero muy pocos amigos, esa era la forma de resumirlo a la perfección.

Assaf y Dhamar eran parte de su círculo en gran parte por que eran los hijos de Luna y Neville, y al ser estos tan buenos amigos de sus padres pasaron gran parte de su niñez juntos, aún así lo que contribuyo en gran medida a que se hicieran amigos era el hecho de que los hermanos Longbottom no los trataban de una manera diferente o especial por ser hijos de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Sirius Black o Remus Lupin; además por ser hijos de Neville y Luna los hermanos entendían a la perfección la situación en la que se hallaban todos los chicos.

Anyrel había quedado unida a ellos después del episodio por el que paso en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, desde que Sheccid "la rescato" del vagón de los Malfoy y posteriormente la llevara al vagón en el que viajaban ellos para presentárselas la pelirroja había decidido tomar bajo su protección a la castaña, y como la chica había hecho migas de inmediato con Joshua y James nadie puso objeción alguna. Además al ser del mundo muggle la chica no estaba enterada de toda la historia que se tramaba alrededor de sus padres.

Con Rocío paso casi lo mismo, también era de padres muggles y los chicos la conocieron esa noche después de la selección, la morena se había sentado a un lado de Joshua y cuando comenzaron a platicar el ojiazul se habían sentido profundamente identificado con ella y fue así como comenzaron una amistad que se fue extendiendo con los demás al paso del tiempo… si bien esta no era tan unida como con Joshua.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me da más risa en cierta forma aunque irónica?- pregunto Dhamar, había regresado a su postura anterior y miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en esa habitación

-¿Qué cosa, Dhammy?

-Que se esforzaran tanto por parecer inalcanzables ante las chicas

-Explícate…

-Las ridículas competencias por ver quién salía con una mayor cantidad de chicas cada año escolar, creo que solo era una forma de poner una pantalla James. Cada chica que salía con ustedes sabía que no podía esperar nada más que esa salida y quizás, si contaban con suerte, una que otra salida ocasional más… pero nunca algo como considerarse algo serio; y es que ellas mismas ignoraban que si que había esa posibilidad con ustedes pero…

-Nunca nadie las engaño- dijo James como saltando en su defensa-. Ninguno de nosotros jamás prometió algo más, todas y cada una sabía a que jugábamos y ninguna se negó jamás.

Dhamar retiro la vista del techo por unos segundos y fijo sus ojos en James, la cara del chico lucía alterada y preocupada, rabiosa e indignada al mismo tiempo. Sonrió inconscientemente, alzó los hombros y respondió a lo dicho por el chico.

-Lo sé, sería bueno que me dejaras acabar antes de saltar en tu defensa

-Adelante, entonces- la invito a continuar el moreno

-Al decir que no sabían que si había esa posibilidad con ustedes, me refería a que efectivamente la hay, solo que el lugar estaba tomado desde hacía algún tiempo; por lo que veo cada uno tiene su excepción en cuanto a chicas se refiere. La excepción de Joshua es Anyrel, y siempre lo fue, desde antes de comenzar las ridículas competencias. Creo que no hace falta decir que tu hermanita aquí es la que se lleva las palmas en cuanto a ser la excepción de alguien… mato dos pájaros de un tiro después de todo y no conforme con eso tenía que ser a los más difíciles de cazar-. La rubia hizo un ademán como si se encontrara muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, James a su lado se mantenía lo mas quieto posible-. Llegue a pensar que tu excepción quizás fuera Jaziel y, siendo sincera, no entendía como jodidos podía ser así.

-Es que Jaziel no era mi excepción- se sorprendió pronunciando el tono serio el chico-. Por un momento también me confundí y llegue a creer que sentía por ella algo más que atracción, gracias a Merlín recapacite a tiempo

-Gracias a Merlín, si. Se nos estaban acabando los planes para alejarla de ti- confeso con una sonrisa traviesa Dhamar-. Nunca nos gusto para ti James, pero no puedo evitar el preguntarme… ¿Quién es la excepción de James? Eres el único misterio que no he logrado revelar, no consigo descifrarte aún James.

-Eso no es bueno Dhamar. Tú no deberías de preguntarte quien es mi excepción. Tú eres mi excepción- el chico había dicho eso dejando que se le escapara de los labios de manera casi automática, sin pensarlo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser cierto.

-Pero… pero… ¿Qué cosa dices?- pregunto abriendo los ojos y sentándose de golpe la rubia totalmente sorprendida ante lo dicho por James

-Lo que escuchaste, creo que hable bastante claro- respondió James sentándose también-, pero si no lo ha sido para ti no tengo problema alguno con repetírtelo. Tú eres mi excepción Dhamar

-Pero es que eso… eso… eso no puede ser- susurro la chica

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto James con el tono de quien quiere saber por qué la suma de dos y dos son cuatro

-Porque… pues… porque es imposible

-Dime por que no es posible- pidió quedamente James-. ¿Es que acaso estas interesada en alguien más? Yo creí… yo pensaba, no- se corrigió el moreno-, yo esperaba que tú… bueno… Dime por que no es posible

-James yo…

-¿Es alguien de Ravenclawn verdad? Es por eso que te la pasas comiendo en su mesa y…

-¡No, James! No es nadie de Ravenclaw, ni de ningún sitio- confeso Dhamar

-Entonces ¿Por qué es imposible?- pregunto volviendo a la carga el moreno-. ¿No te parezco siquiera mínimamente interesante?

-No te hagas el chulo- le espeto enfurruñada la chica-. Te acabas de responder tu solo

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta?- pregunto entre divertido y exasperado James. Dhamar bajo la vista y asintió lentamente, el moreno la tomo por la barbilla y por medio de una ligera presión la obligo a verlo a los ojos-. Me quieres decir ¿Por qué diablos eso importa?

-Porque yo solo soy Dhamar y tú eres James Potter… es imposible

-Tontita-. James suspiro, y de golpe se puso serio-. Escúchame bien Dhamar ¿sí? Mentiría si te dijera que se lo que me has hecho, porque no lo sé, pero tengo algo que decirte. Me acostumbre tanto a guardar mi distancia con las mujeres y a tener el poder que no sabía lo que se sentía enamorarme de una de ellas. No lo sabía. Nunca, hasta ahora. No, hasta después de ti. Lo que sí sé es que se debe precisamente al hecho de que eres Dhamar, solo Dhamar y cuando estoy contigo yo puedo ser solo James; y eso es lo que quiero ser, porque tú sacas lo mejor de mí, porque me vuelves una mejor persona y porque quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, porque estoy enamorado de ti. Simplemente te amo.

El moreno calló, más nervioso de lo que se había sentido jamás en su vida, flotando en el aire era tangible el sentimiento nacido de la ternura mismo que parecía flotar sobre ese ambiente.

James se hallaba perdido, sumergido totalmente en los ojos de Dhamar, en esa cálida y dulce sensación que le provocaba verse reflejado en ellos, era como un mar dulce esperando a ser explorado y a James le gustaba perderse en él, hundirse dentro de ellos; esperaba… esperaba la reacción de Dhamar, pero esta no llegaba y el hacía gala de una paciencia y una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía en lo más mínimo.

-No sé qué decir- murmuro la chica sin apartar la vista de James-. Yo realmente no me esperaba nada de esto, nunca lo imagine James.

-Solo di lo que sientes, lo que piensas, lo que crees… sea lo que sea.

-Te agradezco por amarme James, pero no solo por eso si no por muchas cosas más. Gracias por que mi vida no tenía sueños hasta que tú te convertiste en ellos, gracias por qué no tienes una idea de cuánto me has ayudado, me has dado confianza en mí misma y me has hecho sentir especial, por eso y por muchas cosas más… Gracias por amarme

-Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que tú también me quieres?

-No, James. Eso quiere decir que yo también te amo

Después de lo dicho por Dhamar…

Llego el primer beso, bueno no exactamente el primer beso de ambos pero si el primer beso que se daban entre ellos. ¿Cómo puede ser definido un primer beso cuando los sentimientos son de tal magnitud que se palpan en el aire y se sienten en la piel?

La respuesta es simple: no puede serlo.

Su primer beso por lo tanto es… indefinible

Sin embargo se puede decir que… la cara de ambos se lleno rápidamente de sangre, quedaron arrebatadoramente sonrojados, temblaban a causa de la emoción que se agolpaba por la culminación de un hecho tan ansiado y esperado por ambos y de lagrimas se llenaron sus ojos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto James tras separarse de la chica después del beso.

Dhamar asintió todavía con los ojos cerrados perdida aún en las sensaciones que tener la boca de James sobre la suya producía. James sonrío y sin detenerse a pensarlo ni por un instante se volvió a fundir con ella en un beso tierno, dulce y arrebatador con el cual buscaba expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39**

**Always**

_Yo quería decirte tantas cosas_

_y entre esas cosas que te amaba_

_yo quería apostar a darnos todo_

_pero al final no dimos nada_

_solo que yo_

_sigo guardando la esperanza (Tardes de mayo/BNK)_

Se habían quedado solos, al ver a James y Dhamar alejarse en dirección al interior del castillo Elám no podía desprender sus ojos de la silueta de sus amigos que se iba desdibujando en la distancia; al final, debido a que habían doblado por una esquina y no podía observarlos más, opto por enfrentar lo que estaba retrasando.

El rostro de Sheccid.

Aún así retraso aún más el momento en que tuviera que enfocar el rostro de la chica que se encontraba frente a él, con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz se dedico a voltear la cara de dirección y, aún cuando la tuvo en la dirección correcta había puesto los ojos viendo directamente al suelo. Aún más lentamente la fue subiendo poco a poco… quizás después de todo eso había sido mala idea.

Recorrer casi centímetro a centímetro la visión de las piernas de la pelirroja que se le presentaba definitivamente no contribuía a calmar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento sino más bien a incrementarla.

El sudor de su frente aumentaba conforme sus ojos iban subiendo lentamente por el cuerpo de la chica, ¡diablos! Era increíblemente sexy… el ya lo sabía, obviamente tenía que ser así, por algo traía babeando tras de sí a más de la mitad de la población masculina de Hogwarts; sin embargo, él realmente nunca se había detenido a pensar en ella de esa forma porque lo que le atraía de la chica era algo más… mucho más.

Pero sus ojos siguieron con ese tortuoso y al mismo tiempo deleitoso recorrido, con cada distancia que recorría el sudor en sus manos y su frente parecía ser más recurrente y los nervios se iban incrementando… definitivamente esa no había sido una buena idea, a esas alturas ya estaba pensando que hubiera sido mucho mejor enfrentarse de inmediato a la mirada de Sheccid antes que soportar lo que estaba aguantando.

Finalmente y cuando estaba a punto de no soportarlo más se topo con los dos hermosos ojos color miel que adornaban el rostro de la chica, esos brillantes ojos que lo volvían loco y lo hacían sumirse en la más profunda de las inconsciencias… el verse reflejado en ellos hacía que le temblara todo el cuerpo. No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse parado ahí como una estatua, con las manos metidas en los bolsillo, mientras contemplaba los ojos de la chica.

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

El silencio se estaba haciendo pesado entre ellos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo a pesar de que uno de ellos sabía que le correspondía hacerlo, los minutos pasaban y ni variaban la postura ni dejaban de verse directamente a los ojos pero tampoco parecían haber encontrado la voz.

Los labios de Sheccid se entreabrieron ligeramente como si la chica estuviera decidiendo si hablar o no, hasta ese momento Elám no fue completamente consciente de cuanto ansiaba besarla ¡Merlín como extrañaba esos labios! Hundió aún más las manos en los pantalones y apretó sus labios, era consciente de que no podía saciar sus ansias en ese momento, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente como si con esa acción lograra sacar la idea que se había implantado en su cabeza.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

Sabía que la había estado extrañando más que a nada, que costaba respirar sin estar a su lado, que los colores en las cosas habían desaparecido desde que se habían peleado, que prácticamente ya nada tenía sentido; si, claro que él sabía todo eso y mucho mas. Lo que definitivamente Elám Lupin no sabía era la cantidad de sensaciones que también había estado extrañando desesperadamente, al menos no la magnitud de ello. Y ahora que la tenía parada enfrente de él, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, se estaba dando perfecta cuenta de eso.

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

-Lo siento

Al final la pelirroja si se había decidido a romper el silencio, sin apartar la vista un solo segundo de los penetrantes ojos de Elám, y con toda la seguridad del mundo, había pronunciado esas dos simples palabras que sin saberlo le devolvían el alma, la vida y la razón de ser al chico que tenía enfrente.

-El otro día debí haberte hablado Elám, no sabes cuantas ganas de hacerlo tenía pero no creí que fuera oportuno…

-¿Por qué? No podías hacerlo frente a nadie más ¿no?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo el chico

-No, Elám, no fue por eso- contesto sin alterarse la chica, no era como si no se lo esperara después de todo-. Era el momento de Anyrel y Joshua yo no podía arruinarlo después de todo lo que le había costado a ella darse cuenta de que mi primo nunca la engaño. Moría por hablarte pero tuve que esperar y después cuando ellos se fueron de ahí tú diste la media vuelta para quitarte también

_And I will love you, baby… Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day… __Always_

-No podía soportar que estuvieras ahí rehuyendo mi mirada… era demasiado para mí Sheccid, por eso me fui

-Perdóname…

-Eso ya lo dijiste- dijo Elám con el asomo de una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Y lo repetiré mil veces si hace falta, carajo.

-Te ves linda cuando te molestas, ya te lo había dicho antes.- dijo esta vez sonriendo totalmente el chico, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y despego el pie del muro aunque siguió apoyado en sobre de el-. Más linda de lo que por si estas siempre… llámame masoquista pero me encanta ver la expresión que pones cuando estas molesta es lo único por lo que lo vale

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you… Always_

-¿No… no estás enojado conmigo entonces?- pregunto dubitativa e incrédula Sheccid mientras inconscientemente daba un paso para acercarse al castaño

-Sheccid… ¿entiendes lo magnitud de lo que siento por ti?-. Elám al fin había dejado de apoyarse en el muro, se acerco a la pelirroja y la tomo por los hombros-. No hay nada que no te perdonaría, la mayoría de las veces tengo que confesar que no comprendo mucho tu forma de actuar o el por qué haces ciertas cosas pero lo que si tengo muy claro es que es uno de las cosas que vienen contigo. Tú eres así, la mayoría de las veces actúas sin pensar y eres impulsiva pero así eres tú y a mí me gustas tú tal cual.

-Pero… te he hecho pasarla mal Elám ¿eso no me convierte en una mala persona?

-Eso está en el pasado- le contesto con la voz suave al notar que la chica realmente se hallaba angustiada-. Quedo atrás, en otra etapa y ahí lo dejaremos ¿vale?- le pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y apoyaba su frente sobre la suya.

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say goodbye_

-Vale- contesto Sheccid mientras la primera sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-Aún así hay algo que me gustaría saber…

-Lo que quieras- concedió inmediatamente la chica

-Quisiera saber…- comenzó el castaño mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en el cabello de la chica y jugaba con los bucles que se formaban-. ¿Por qué me empujaste sobre esos frascos? Las cortadas dolieron ¿sabes?

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Sheccid se sonrojo arrebatadoramente mientras una parte de su mente gritaba retractándose de decir "_Lo que quieras_", sin embargo sabía que no se podía echar hacia atrás, se estrujo las manos nerviosamente mientras Elám sonreía al ver que la había metido en aprietos.

-Teníacelos

Sheccid había hablado muy muy rápido y sin levantar la vista del suelo algo muy raro en ella pues solía decir las cosas de frente y claramente.

-¿Perdón?- inquirió Elám-. No te he escuchado bien nena

La pelirroja alzo la vista, aunque seguía visiblemente sonrojada, lo cual en opinión de Elám la hacía verse aún más adorable que de costumbre, definitivamente tenía que meterla en problemas mucho más seguido para poder ver más sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-Te ves realmente más que adorable con él rubor cubriendo tus mejillas ¿sabías?- continúo hablando Elám mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y dejaba la mano descansando en ella-. ¿Qué me decías hace rato?

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

-Tenía celos Elám ¡Circe! Me encontraba terriblemente celosa, me enfurecí y actué sin pensar y… por eso te empuje. Me sentí morir de celos

-Cariño resultaste algo tontita ¿no crees?-. Sheccid frunció el ceño y Elám riendo divertido le dio en beso en la sien-. ¿Por qué tendrías que sentir celos si yo estoy loco por ti y solo tengo ojos para ti?

_Yeah, I will love you baby… Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day… __Always_

-No tenía celos de ella por pensar que te gustara- refunfuño Sheccid-. Tuve celos por lo que hizo que yo no pude hacer por ti

-Ya veo…- murmuro Elám

-Desee desesperadamente estar en su lugar Elám, me di cuenta de que deseaba ser yo quien estuviera para cuidarte tal y como estuviste para mí ese día en las vacaciones y…

-Y como lo estaré siempre- agrego el chico interrumpiéndola momentaneamente

-Y como yo también quiero estarlo siempre- le dijo Sheccid mientras tomaba la mano del chico que reposaba sobre su mejilla-. Por eso estaba celosa, terriblemente celosa si me permites agregarlo

_If you told me to cry for you, I could_

_If you told me to die for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

-Pero Sheccid… cuando caía, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, yo deseé que fueras tú la que estuviera ahí ¿entiendes? Fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé al darme cuenta de que estaba en peligro, fue tu rostro el que vi, tu olor el que quería aspirar y fueron tus brazos en los que desee caer.

-Pero yo no llegue a tiempo Elám- explico contrariada la pelirroja

-Por que estabas lejos y más que nada por que estabas ocupada ganando un partido, y no te estoy reclamando, yo lo entiendo

-No, Elám, no entiendes- dijo con una mueca de desesperación Sheccid al ver que no se podía explicar

-Entonces explícamelo

-No pude llegar, no estuve para ti, como descubrí que quiero estarlo en el momento en que me dijiste que caíste de la escoba. Sentí que algo se me estrujaba en el pecho ¿entiendes? Estuviste en peligro y yo ni siquiera lo vi ¡Diablos!

-Pero Shecci, nena, no fue tú culpa, tú no te diste cuenta y yo estoy bien así que…

-¡No, no, no! No por eso las cosas están bien

_Well, there ain't no luck_

_In these loaded dice_

_But baby if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams_

_And our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente Sheccid?- pregunto seriamente Elám mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas

-Tengo miedo…- confeso en un murmullo apenas audible Sheccid

-¿De qué?- pregunto algo confuso Elám al ver que una sombra de dolor se dejaba caer por los ojos de la pelirroja

-De mí, de no poder estar para ti porque este distraída, porque no me dé cuenta o porque es verdad que así soy yo.

Elám suspiro cansadamente, creía que al fin había entendido de qué iba todo el problema

-Sheccid, lo que dije ese día en la enfermería no es lo que pienso realmente, lo dije porque estaba molesto. No creo que seas egoísta y sé que si te preocupas por mí, simplemente tenías miles de cosas en la cabeza, estabas concentrada como era tu deber en ese momento; y eso es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti

-Pero… ¿Qué es más importante? El deber o lo correcto- pregunto la chica balando la cabeza y tomándolo de la mano.

Elám suspiro, deposito un beso sobre sus cabellos y apretó levemente la mano de su novia para después tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que le viera a los ojos antes de decirle lo que pensaba.

-No hiciste nada malo, estoy seguro de que si me hubieras visto habrías ido en mi busca tal y como yo hice cuando la maldita bludger iba a impactarte… aunque realmente no sirvió de nada porque no llegue

-Pero trataste, yo ni eso hice-. En esta ocasión había sido Sheccid quien colocara las manos sobre las mejillas del chico, le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego agrego con la voz totalmente segura y la determinación brillando en sus ojos-. La próxima vez te lo demostrare, te mostrare que si me importas, estaré ahí a tiempo, solo para ti… porque te quiero.

_And I will love you, baby… Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day… __Always_

Las pupilas de Elám brillaban inmensamente, y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro; "_te quiero_", indudablemente esas palabras significaban mucho para él y la forma en las que Sheccid las había dicho así como la expresión que tenía significaban aún más.

Sheccid se había recargado en su pecho dándole la espalda después de decirle eso, y él la atrajo más hacia si cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación que le embargaba por dentro, de nuevo se sentía vivo, las cosas volvían a tener sentido y el azul del cielo brillaba más que nunca para él.

-Yo también te quiero Sheccid, y mucho- le dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su sien.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos habían permanecido callados y simplemente disfrutando del abrazo que se daban, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse por el horizonte, la brisa era más fresca que un rato atrás y los colores del cielo comenzaban a variar Sheccid le dijo una última cosa a Elám Lupin que hizo que se sintiera el tipo con más suerte que había en la faz de la tierra.

-Elám…

-¿Mjum?- pregunto algo soñoliento el metamorfomago mientras acomodaba más su cabeza sobre la de su novia

-También me puse celosa de que quizás te atrajera Malfoy… o cualquier otra

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you…_

_Always_

En una de las colinas que se alzaba alrededor del castillo y que ofrecía una prefecta vista de los patios interiores de este se hallaba sentado un chico, con las piernas a la altura encogidas del pecho y rodeando estas con sus brazos, su cabello negro caía desparramado alrededor de su cara, su vista se hallaba fija en el horizonte.

-No pensé que realmente lo hicieras, no creía que fueras capaz- dijo una voz a las espaldas del meditabundo chico; una voz que el reconocía perfectamente

-Tenía que hacerlo- le respondió con un suspiro triste-. No fue fácil pero era lo mejor, no podía seguir así

-Lo sé, y estoy orgulloso de ti… hiciste lo correcto

Por primera vez desde hacía días sino era que semanas Assaf y Efrán mantenían algo parecido a una conversación, o al menos estaban por iniciar una; el chico de ojos azules se sentó a un lado de su mejor amigo y fijo la vista en el mismo punto hacia el cual se dirigían los ojos del pelinegro.

-¿Estás orgulloso de que le rompiera el corazón a una de las personas más dulces que conozco?- espeto Efrán, estaba molesto consigo mismo y no entendía como era que su amigo iba y le decía que estaba _orgulloso _de él

-Hiciste lo correcto, fue lo mejor, tenías que hacerlo para dejar de romperle aún más el corazón Efrán y lo sabes. Sé que fue doloroso y que a pesar de que no la amas de la forma en que ella quiere si la quieres muchísimo, por lo que sé que no querías hacer lo que tú considerabas como más doloroso para ella. Pero créeme fue mejor ahora a dejar pasar más tiempo. Así que sí, estoy orgulloso de que hayas hecho lo que debías. Ese es el Efrán del que yo me hice amigo y no del que habías sido los últimos meses.

-He sido un tonto- concedió el chico Black-. Fui muy lento ¿eh?

-Bastante- le dijo su amigo dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro-. Fuiste el único ciego, todos sabían o sospechaban… incluso el distraído de James; solo tú no querías darte cuenta ¿Por qué?

-Siendo sincero no lo sé. Assaf yo siempre supe que tenía un cariño especial por ella y que era mi debilidad pero no pensé que fuera esa clase de "cariño" ¿me explico?- el hijo de Neville asintió-. Supongo que nunca quise verlo porque una parte de mí intuía que si lo aceptaba las cosas cambiarían yo…

-Tú tenías miedo- afirmo Assaf notando como la mirada de su amigo se ensombrecía al hablar de ello

-Mucho…- confesó el ojigris-. Creo que en el fondo siempre supe lo que sentía Elám por ella y yo adoro a mi primo con toda el alma, él es mi hermano Assaf y de manera inconsciente me propuse no hacer nada que lo dañara, y eso era lo que hubiera hecho si aceptaba lo que sentía por ella. No era posible que lo hiciera así que me lo negué tanto que acabe por convencerme que solo tenía un cariño de hermana por ella.

-Cobarde…

Assaf había dicho esa palabra en apenas un susurro audible pero a Efrán Black le dolió como si le hubieran clavado miles de agujas en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo ¿cobarde? Por haber hecho lo mejor para no hacer daño a las dos personas que mas amaba… pero claro, ahora que lo veía, había acabado haciendo precisamente lo que nunca quiso.

-Renegaste de tus sentimientos y eso ha confluido en que se cree todo esto ¿no te das cuenta?- continúo Assaf-. Tú pensabas que hacías lo mejor, lo que era lo mejor para todos, pero no era así. Para poder hacer lo mejor por los demás tienes que empezar por ser honesto contigo mismo Efrán, nunca lo entendiste, ni siquiera cuando Elám te confronto y eso fue el peor error que cometiste.

-Porque de ahí derivo el noviazgo con Selene- asintió Efrán

-¡No, tonto!- grito Assaf saliéndose de sus casillas ¿Cómo su amigo que era tan inteligente para unas cosas podía ser tan lento para otras?-. De no haber negado lo que sentías a Elám tu primo nunca le habría confesado a Sheccid lo que sentía por ella ¿es que no te das cuenta? Elám sabía lo que sentías desde hace mucho por eso dejo de lado sus propios sentimientos, por que respetaba los de las demás personas involucradas. Pero tú la cagaste al negarlo todo… y por si no fuera poco al golpearlo

-Hubiera sido egoísta, de haberle dicho me hubiera comportado egoísta con él- razono el ojigris. Assaf soltó un bufido en tono lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.

-Era mejor ser egoísta que un reverendo idiota con el- nadie en su sano juicio le hubiera hablado así a Efrán Black y Assaf que en ese momento pensó que era una de las ventajas que su posición le permitía, sonrió-. De todas formas no hubieras sido egoísta sino compatible con la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Assaf rodo los ojos ante la pregunta de Efrán… definitivamente era lento para esas cosas

-¡Por Medea, Efrán! ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?- al obtener una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su amigo Assaf se llevo las manos a la cara, respiro profundo, y dejo caer la bomba-. Ella termino con Malfoy porque sabía que estaba enamorada de ti y eso todo mundo lo había notado… incluso Elám.

Anonadado…

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir como se sintió Efrán tras escuchar lo dicho por su amigo

Sin palabras…

La voz no le salía, trataba de encontrarla para expresar las miles de ideas que daban vueltas por su cabeza pero la había simplemente perdido

Helado…

Al darse cuenta como efectivamente sus acciones habían desencadenado el desenlace de esa historia y todo por hablar de más

Imposibilitado…

Si, y esa era la sensación que mas dolía porque era consciente de que ya no podía hacer nada, él solo había contribuido a marcar el camino que las cosas habían tomado y ahora no se podía permitir ser egoísta (porque si, su intervención ahora sí que lo seria) solo porque alguien le había abierto los ojos. No, no podía intervenir. No sería justo parta ninguno.

-Las cosas pasan por algo Assaf, quizás no era su destino, eso el tiempo lo dirá pero por ahora…

La puesta de sol comenzaba en el horizonte, Efrán no había despegado la vista del mismo punto durante toda la conversación, de hecho desde que se había sentado en ese lugar a observar el panorama.

Efrán Black suspiro mientras pensaba en toda la conversación… _orgulloso_… esa palabra resonó de nuevo en su mente. Sabía lo que debía hacer, le lastimaría; si, era cierto. Pero no iba a ser egoísta… Elám se merecía una oportunidad porque después de todo el si había sido valiente mientras que el propio Efrán se había limitado a huir de sus sentimientos.

-…Esto queda entre nosotros, las cosas seguirán como antes- termino de decir el chico Black-. Él la ama, lo veo en sus ojos, y ella ha aprendido a quererlo y yo… yo no soy nadie para interferir en ello-. Assaf volteo a ver a su amigo con evidente preocupación y al captarlo Efrán agrego sonriendo-. Descuida, yo estaré bien, mientras ellos sean felices, yo estaré bien.

Se puso de pie de un salto, forzó una sonrisa al tiempo que se estiraba, y con voz más alegre de lo habitual (lo que muy bien podía dejar ver que fingía) le dijo a Assaf señalando con la cabeza hacia donde había tenido perdida la vista todo ese tiempo

-Parece que se ha contentado ¿no crees?

La sonrisa que adornada el rostro de Efrán era reluciente, en ella no había rastro de tristeza, pero Assaf lo conocía muy bien, y en sus ojos descubrió la mentira… un rastro de dolor se apreciaba en ellos, sus pupilas no brillaban como siempre y eso lo delataba.

-Si- sin embargo termino contestando porque sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada que no fuera rogar a Merlín para que la cordura entrara en ellos

Efrán amplió la sonrisa ante la respuesta, observaba el horizonte fijándose en la silueta de su primo y de Sheccid que se desdibujaban en la lejanía. Tras unos minutos se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

**La caleta Yalkú**

_Nunca vi cuanto me amabas, nooo  
(cuanto me amabas)  
nunca te supe valorar...  
ahora es mi turno,  
de luchar por ti  
regresa de una vez  
te necesito aquí... (Si pruebas una vez/Ha-Ash/)  
_  
El lugar en donde se encontraban de vacaciones era definitivamente un agasajo para los amantes del esnórquel; Yalkú es una caleta en el mar Caribe, ubicada cerca de Akumal. Posee una laguna somera que conserva sus playas vírgenes en las que se puede convivir plácidamente con la naturaleza y admirar la variedad de peces tropicales que nadan apaciblemente en ella así como muchas tortugas que se sienten seguras en esta paraíso perdido ubicado en México, en el estado de Quintana Roo.

Este es un lugar donde es raro encontrar turistas, a pesar de encontrarse a pocos kilómetros de Akumal. Aquí no hay hoteles ni restaurantes por lo que las personas que se aventuran por él son realmente escasas, era por eso que aquel grupo de trece personas llamaba en demasía la atención y más aún por el hecho de que llevaban ya un par de días en el lugar sin que nadie hubiera podido reparar en el medio de transporte que usaban y tampoco habían visto su equipo de acampar. Y claro lo que sucedía es que eran magos y su residencia estaba muy bien oculta de la mirada de los muggles que se paseaban por ahí.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido una persona de lujos, no había algo que se propusiera disfrutar que no consiguiera, y una de las cosas que disfrutaba del mundo muggle era esnorquelear como Merlín manda, por esa razón y por mero capricho también; para que negarlo, se había mandado construir una mansión en aquella zona alejada, en ese pedazo de paraíso que se encontraba en la Península de Yucatán, un lugar que había conocido durante uno de los viajes que realizará con su esposa Alyssa y sus hijos.

Quedaron tan encantados con la paz, quietud y belleza de ese lugar, sobre todo con el detalle de que los muggle casi nunca iban para allí, que decidieron construirse una casa para ir a menudo de vacaciones; y en ese momento se encontraban ahí junto con algunos de los compañeros de casa de Dominique celebrando la graduación de este del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Pero no estaba siendo el viaje de graduación soñado, de sus compañeros del colegio no se podía quejar, eran por mucho a los que más soportaba de su casa y, obviamente como debía de ser, los hijos de los magos más distinguidos dentro del círculo de negocios dentro del cual se movía su padre; además del único chico que realmente podía considerar como un amigo y que casualmente y para su suerte era hijo de un alto funcionario del Ministerio por lo que su padre no puso reparos en llevarlo para seguir fomentando esa amistad. Dentro de las personas que lo acompañaban se encontraban:

Archivald Ackley un chico de lo más calmado y centrado, con el cabello negro a la altura de las orejas, piel de color blanco pálido, ojos azules y de constitución fornida. A pesar de que era, como todos ellos, bastante presuntuoso, sin duda es el mejor amigo de Dominique; en realidad, el único. El padre de Archibald es Guy Ackley, secretario de la Ministra de Magia, así que era vista como la "amistad perfecta".

Bridget Louden, de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y lacio, piel blanca y ojos negros, de constitución delgada y algo cuadrada. Una chica bastante presuntuosa, tolerante, presumida y relajada; además de que contaba con una seguridad nata en ella misma. Había sido criada para destacar, para ser el centro de atención de todas las reuniones, para únicamente codearse con lo mejor de lo mejor, para ser el foco de vista de las mejores familias del Mundo Mágico y vaya que había demostrado conseguirlo con creces. Provenía de una línea que podríamos denominar como matriarcado, una línea de puras herederas femeninas, su familia inteligentemente había ido acumulando fortuna por medio de matrimonios ubicados únicamente en las esferas más altas, y Bridget se llevaba las palmas dentro de ellos: recientemente comenzaba un noviazgo con Edmund Rockleigh y nadie dudaba que derivaría en boda. Después de todo los padres de Edmund sabían que en cuanto a finura, elegancia y refinamiento nadie mejor que una Louden.

Edmund Rockleigh, de cabello rubio corto, cuerpo marcado, alto, ojos azules. Presuntuoso, desastroso, muy relax y bromista, confiado; después de todo tenía el futuro asegurado, como todos ellos. No tenía que pensar en que estudiaría, lo sabía desde que nació, su familia era la socia mayoritaria del Hospital San Mungo y Edmund estaba destinado, como hijo primogénito, a sustituir a su padre dentro del Concejo del Hospital.

Carleen Eldrick, una rubia de cabello largo a media espalda, de ojos verdes y piel tostada, delgada dueña de una demasiado marcada silueta. Presuntuosa, intolerante, presumida. La rubia era hija de banqueros, sus padres manejaban a su antojo Gringotts y como Alyssa Malfoy solía decir "_De no ser por su compromiso con Hunter Camden sería la señorita perfecta para ti Dominique_". Dominique daba gracias a Merlín, y a todos los magos importantes habidos y por haber, de que ese compromiso existiera porque; si bien era cierto que Carleen era en verdad bellísima, su carácter y personalidad le eran insoportables.

Hunter Camden, un poco más bajo que Dominique, rubio amarillo, de piel trigueña y cuerpo marcado, ojos verdes. Presuntuoso y de lo mas presumido, sin duda su personalidad y la de Carleen eran de los más compatibles. El padre de Hunter era el Administrador de Recursos Económicos del Mundo Mágico, era demasiado perfecto el hecho de que precisamente se hubiera hecho novio (y después se comprometiera) con la heredera de la familia Eldrick como para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo mucho que convenía ese matrimonio a ambas familias, simple y llanamente, todos ganaban.

Encima obviamente se encontraban Heka y Lynette… no, la compañía no estaba del todo mal. Y dado que los chicos (con excepción de Archivald) eran pareja entre sí en realidad el entretenerlos no era un gran trabajo porque después del almuerzo solían perderse por ahí, caminando en la playa o explorando los alrededores.

El verdadero problema comenzó cuando su padre estuvo por cerrar el negocio que llevaba planeando desde hace meses ¿Por qué? Porque ese negocio era ni más ni menos que con una empresa del mundo mágico de Francia y si… habéis adivinado… para la tan buena suerte del chico Malfoy el trato de su padre era ni más ni menos que con el señor Phillipe de Monfort, el padre del Louis, quien había sido invitado junto con su esposa Catherina a pasar el periodo vacacional con ellos en la villa que poseían en la Caleta de Yalkú… eso obviamente implicaba la presencia de Louis, y era aquello lo que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a Dominique.

Llevaban ahí apenas unos tres días y ya estaba odiando más que nunca al franchutte ese, al castaño de pacotilla… definitivamente no le soportaba ni a diez metros de distancia, y el sentimiento era totalmente correspondido. ¡Le odiaba! ¡Odiaba que estuviera acaparando a Lynette! La castaña era SU amiga y ese era su viaje de graduación, ella debía de estar con él no con el baboso venido de Francia. ¡Odiaba que se quedaran en la misma casa! No le bastaba con arruinar sus momentos con Lynette cuando salían sino que encima ni en su propia casa podía gozar de una conversación decente con su amiga sin que a los cinco minutos el cabeza de chorlito se asomara y reclamara la atención de la ojimiel.

-No deberías estar aquí excluido- comento una voz a sus espaldas sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Es nuestro viaje de graduación y como buen anfitrión deberías de estar con los demás en la laguna

El rubio chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia mientras un chico de ojos azules se sentaba a su lado.

-No estoy de humor para estar de anfitrión y esto no parece para nada mi viaje de graduación… bien podía habérselo ido ahorrando mi padre. ¡Esta del asco!- el pelinegro soltó una risilla-. ¿Qué es lo gracioso Archivald?- inquirió Dominique dejando ver de esa forma que estaba molesto ya que nunca usaba su nombre completo para dirigirse a su amigo.

-Tampoco es para que te enfurruñes Dominique- siseo algo molesto ante la mención de su nombre de pila el ojiazul-. Y no es como si te echaran de menos como anfitrión- señalo observando al grupo de chicos que se dedicaba a parlotear a la orilla de la laguna-. Pero sabes que si tú padre se asoma y no te ve, bueno…

-Heka está ahí- dijo alzando los hombros

-Y esta taaan divertida que por eso me ha mandado a buscarte- rebatió en tono presuntuoso Archivald-. Son nuestros compañeros de grado, no los de ella- hizo notar el chico mientras dirigía la vista hacia Heka, quien se notaba mortalmente aburrida, gruño un poco al notar que estaba siendo observada descaradamente de arriba abajo por Hunter Camden a quien al parecer le estaba valiendo gorro que su novia se encontrará justamente a lado

-No es mi culpa que Lynette la dejará sola para ir a montar caballo con el solecito- dejo caer con tono de rencor en la voz

-Así que eso era…- dijo meneando la cabeza el ojiazul-. Al fin lo has dejado salir ¿no?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué diantres estás hablando Archie

-Si… seguro, y la fortuna que heredare tan solo alcanza los diez millones de galeones- soltó sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos-. Si las miradas fueran veneno Louis de Monfort estaría muerto desde que llegamos. No puedes negar que te crispa enormemente el que este atrás de Lynn todo el tiempo pero… sobre todo el que ella no haga nada por alejarse

-¡Claro que estoy molesto!- grito Dominique-. ¡Es mi viaje de graduación, ella debería de estar conmigo no con el idiota ese!

-Lynette no es un objeto del que puedes disponer cuando se te venga en gana y guardar cuando quieras dirigir tu atención hacia cierta pelirroja de Gryffindor- dijo calmadamente sin impresionarse por el arranque de Dominique el pelinegro.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- contesto con tono de voz normal el rubio sabiendo que con su amigo pegar de gritos no le serviría de nada, era el único Slytherin que no se dejaban impresionar por el peso de su apellido y era eso precisamente lo que le había granjeado el respeto y una verdadera amistad por parte de Dominique.

-¿No?- pregunto levantando la ceja en señal de incredulidad-. ¿Entonces?

-Claro que no tiene nada que ver. Simplemente me apetece estar con mi amiga

-Te apetece… ya veo

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

-Está claro, "te apetece", tú solo lo has mostrado

-¿El qué?

-Estas encaprichado, eso es todo- dijo sabiendo de antemano que provocaría otro arranque de cólera en su amigo, se estaba divirtiendo montando ese numerito, comenzaba a admitir que Heka tenía razón y Dominique estaba más que perdidamente bajo el influjo de un nuevo amor pero era testarudo para no darse cuenta aún.

-¡¿Es que acaso tu estas idiota? ¡Lynette no es un maldito capricho para mí y eso tú bien lo sabes! ¡Ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida!

-Lo has dado a entender tu Dominique, así que haz el favor de no hacer que mis oídos escuchen tantos decibeles ¿quieres?

-Y según tú ¿Cómo es que lo he dado a entender señor presuntuoso?- pregunto en un tono irónico el rubio y fulminando con la mirada a su amigo

-"Apetecer"-señalo el pelinegro-. Desear, ambicionar, pretender, codiciar, envidiar… y puedo seguirte diciendo mas sinónimos que solo conllevaran a que veas que el usar esa palabra para referirte a Lynette no hace más que connotar que es un objeto, algo de tu propiedad de lo que puedes disponer cuando quieras o; dicho de otra forma, algo sobre lo que quisieras poder disponer en el momento que se te antojara; lo que vendría a suponer que estas enojado porque un ente de fuera entro al juego y te ha quitado "tu objeto apetecible". Por eso no soportas a Monfort, así de simple y llano.

Dominique gruño ante la lógica empleada por Archie, odiaba cuando se las daba de sabihondo y sobre todo si iba acompañado con esos juegos de palabras que, sabia tenían como único fin el confundirlo. Y tanto rollo analítico tan solo por decir la palabra "apetecer", ni que fuera la gran cosa, si, le apetecía estar con Lynette ¿que tenía eso de malo?

-Lo único en lo que has acertado en eso de no soportar al franchutte- siguió defendiendo su postura tercamente el rubio.

-Sería más fácil para mí que admitieras la verdad de una vez- señalo el pelinegro alzando los hombros-. Pero vamos hombre… ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido sino tuviera que, como siempre, hacerte pensar un poco antes de poder decir "te lo dije"?

Diciendo esto el ojiazul se puso de pie de un salto, fijo la vista hacia donde se encontraban Heka y los demás, un poco más allá diviso a Lynette y Louis que regresaban de la cabalgata a la que habían ido desde hacía dos horas dirigiéndose a la casa y una sonrisa se pinto en su cara, tras observar de nuevo a Dominique dirigió sus pasos hacia Heka y compañía la verdad era que a él tampoco se le antojaba estar con sus compañeros de cursos impuestos para el viaje pero no podía dejar a la chica Malfoy sola aburriéndose con ellos; así que suspiro antes de iniciar el camino.

-Deberías venir con nosotros Dominique- hizo notar por última vez dirigiéndose a su amigo-. Te libraste de Ferdinand pero Hunter parece muy interesado en el material del que está hecho el traje de baño de Heka

Xxx

-No creo que haya sido una buena idea dejar a Heka sola con los demás- observó mientras viraba a ver hacia atrás Lynette girándose en la yegua árabe blanca con pintas negras que montaba

A su lado Louis montado en un imponente corcel negro le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de contestarle.

-Chére la hemos invitado y ella no ha querido acompañarnos, ya ves como hasta hemos traído una yegua especialmente para ella pero creo que a la señorita Malfoy le apetecía más refrescarse en la laguna con los demás ¿no crees?

-No lo sé…- dijo dubitativamente la castaña mientras recordaba la mirada que le dirigiera Heka antes de quitarse-. Quizás deberíamos volver y preguntarle de nuevo- dijo mientras atizaba al caballo para que diera vuelta

Louis tomo en menos de un segundo las riendas del suyo y en menos de un minuto se había atravesado de manera suave y elegante en el camino de Lynette para impedirle el que siguiera avanzando.

-Vamos _beau_- dijo cuando se encontró de nuevo a la altura de la chica y provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña-. Hay una maravillosa cueva repleta de tortugas a la cual quiero llevarte ¿Me harás el honor de acompañarme? Disfrutar de tu compañía sería el _meilleurs plaisirs_

Louis de Monfort acompaño la última frase de una sonrisa tan endiabladamente encantadora que Lynette suspiro imperceptiblemente y tan solo fue capaz de asentir y dejar que su yegua siguiera al caballo del chico, se había olvidado completamente del brillo casi suplicante que observará en los ojos de Heka, tan solo se dejaba guiar hacia esa cueva, donde fuera que esta se encontrará y sin que le importará el tiempo que tardarían en ir y volver.

Poco más de una hora después se encontraban sentados bajo el abrigo de la cueva y después de haber disfrutado de un rico y refrescante baño con las tortugas en las aguas frescas que discurrían dentro de ella. La castaña tenía una pose despreocupada y se encontraba apoyada con las manos hacia atrás en el piso de la cueva, el cabello cayéndole a la espalda, los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por la experiencia que acababa de disfrutar. Louis por su parte se hallaba sentado muy cerca de ella y se dedicaba a observarla.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- pregunto después de un rato el ojimiel

-Y tanto- contesto suspirando pero aún sin abrir los ojos la chica

-Me alegra que haya sido así, era el punto

-Pero estoy mortalmente cansada- admitió mientras abría los ojos y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa al francés-. Muchas gracias por haberme traído realmente ha sido todo un evento

-Podrías recostarte un rato si gustas- ofreció galantemente el chico mientras extendía sus piernas para servirle de almohada a Lynette.

La castaña soltó una ligera carcajada pero sin medir muy bien el acto se encontró con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Louis, un mechón de cabello rebelde le había caído en la cara.

-Te ves linda cuando te encuentras relajada- dejo caer de repente el chico mientras con una de sus manos le quitaba el mechón de cabello de la cara y aprovechaba para acariciarle la mejilla.

Lynette se tenso en el acto al sentir el contacto y se descoloco tras escuchar las palabras que salieran de la boca de su amigo, obligo a su pulso acelerado a calmarse y a la bruma que rodeaba su cabeza a despejarse.

"_Bien, vale" _se dijo a si misma "_Cálmate, no pasa nada, no pasa nada, tan solo es un comentario al aire"_

-Gracias- logro articular la chica como si no hubiera pasado nada, incluso pudo dirigirle una tímida sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por el chico.

Tras unos minutos más de silencio, durante los cuales la chica se preguntaba como cambiar de posición sin que pareciera que era a causa de lo sucedido con anterioridad, la voz de Louis volvió a romper el silencio que tan solo era perturbado por el murmullo del agua.

-Te he mentido chére- dijo seriamente-. No solo te ves linda cuando sonríes, tú eres _beau tout le temps_

Olvidándose totalmente de la idea de quitarse disimuladamente Lynette quiso incorporarse como movida por un resorte al escuchar lo dicho por Louis…

"_No puede estar pasando"_, se dijo.

Sin embargo, al moverse tan bruscamente perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y no alcanzo a pararse bien por lo que cayó hacia atrás de nuevo, siendo recibida por el chico quien como acto reflejo había encogido un poco las piernas y la había cogido con los brazos.

Muy tarde… su mente comenzó a vaciarse al quedar sus ojos conectados y sus rostros a tan solo centímetros de distancia, ver los resplandecientes ojos de Louis tan cerca de los suyos hizo que su mundo comenzará a dar vueltas, que el piso comenzará a tambalearse y que ella, en busca de apoyo, se aferrará a los hombros del ojimiel, provocando de paso que sus rostros que darán más cerca.

_¿Qué pasa aquí? _

Se logro preguntar la parte que aún podía razonar del cerebro de la chica, la misma parte que noto como Louis comenzaba a acercar aún más su rostro hacia ella, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del chico, lo que buscaba, lo que pretendía pero…

Lo que no sabía era lo que ella quería, el tiempo pareció detenerse, parecía que podía ver los nanosegundos pasar por que aun apreciaba a cámara lenta a Louis acercando su rostro hacia el suyo… el tiempo pasaba y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando al fin era inminente que el chico la besara su cerebro pareció despertar de su entumecimiento, una sola palabra cruzo por su mente:

_Dominique_

Eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara y virará el rostro, por apenas milímetros Louis no la beso en los labios sino en las mejillas, el gesto de contrariedad y confusión en el rostro del chico bien que hubiera valido una fotografía; sin embargo, pudo recomponerlo antes de volver a mirar a Lynette. Está más que nerviosa por la situación se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, le dirigió una mirada que dejaba entrever entre disculpa y apenamiento y le sonrió en un intento de hacerle notar que nada pasaba.

-Es tarde y he prometido a Dominique que iría a snoquelear con él, siempre que venimos vamos al arrecife y entre una y otra cosa aún no lo hemos podido hacer

Louis le sonrió y sin decir una palabra se dirigió hacia la salida de la cueva, seguido por Lynette. Una vez fuera montaron en los caballos e iniciaron el camino de regreso hacia la casa en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

Xxx

"_Como me siga mirando así ni todos los galeones que tiene en su Cámara de Gringotts le servirán para componerse la cara después de cómo se la voy a dejar"_

Esos eran los pensamientos de Heka mientras respondía de una impecable manera correcta a las preguntas que le formulaba Hunter. Por fuera una perfecta sonrisa adornaba su rostro y se mantenía sentada de manera erguida y elegante aunque lo único que quería en ese momento era tirarse la toalla encima para quitarse esos ojos verdes de encima.

A pesar de que por fuera se veía de lo más ecuánime y calmada, por dentro estaba maldiciendo mentalmente lo más que podía a Dominique por haberse largado y atrevido a dejarla sola con esa parvada de compañeros de casa que se mandaba; convivir con ellos no era fácil.

Si se tratara de sus compañeros de grado la cosa seria diferente, la imagen fría y ausente que daba la rubia platino servía perfectamente para que no se metieran con ella; pero en esa situación y al ser huéspedes en una de sus mansiones tenía que comportarse de manera diferente.

-Y para las vacaciones de Navidad nos la hemos montado en grande en Suiza, padre tenía que ir por asuntos del trabajo y obviamente hemos ido a quedarnos en la Villa de un muy buen amigo de la familia, ya sabes. Quizás tú y tus padres podrían venir la próxima vez.

-Estoy seguro de que estarían encantados- contesto Heka logrando ocultar el tono de fastidio en su voz-. Convivir con tú padre siempre es un honor Hunter, ¿los señores Eldrick vendrían también?- pregunto la ojigris logrando meter de manera suave a la próxima familia política del joven en un intento de decirle sutilmente "_Idiota tienes novia para ya de filtrear_"

-Oh…- contesto algo descolocado por la pregunta-. Por supuesto, por supuesto, los señores Eldrick siempre son más que bienvenidos en mis reuniones familiares

-Como es lo apropiado debido a tu compromiso con Carleen

Archivald había llegado ya donde se encontraba Heka acompañado de Dominique y no había podido evitar tirar el comentario, observo satisfecho como Hunter se sonrojaba levemente ante la indirecta; el pelinegro tomo asiento a lado de Heka y con uno de sus brazos rodeo la cintura de la chica, todo esto sin dejar de sonreír educadamente a Hunter. Justo al inicio de la laguna, unos dos metros más allá, Carleen sonreía con suficiencia al ver la escena.

-Oye Dominique- llamo Edmund al ver que al fin se encontraba ahí el rubio, dirigió una mirada a Bridget que se encontraba con Carleen antes de continuar-. A Bridgie le gustaría dar un paseo por la laguna y nos preguntábamos si serías tan amable de prestarnos el yate

-Desde luego Edmund, sin problemas, son nuestros invitados y pueden tomar lo que les plazca para pasarla bien- contesto el hijo de Draco-. Carleen y tu son más que bienvenidos también- termino de decir volteando a ver a Hunter

-Estoy seguro que a ella le encantaría- dijo el chico Camden con una sonrisa arrebatadora digna del mejor modelo que pudiera existir-. Sin embargo no sé si Edmund busca algo de… intimidad- termino alzando la ceja de manera bastante sugestiva

-Para nada, únicamente a Bridgie le apetece observar más de cerca los colores cambiantes que se logran apreciar en la laguna desde aquí

-En ese caso podríamos ir todos- dejo caer Archivald con el rostro iluminado, viro a ver a Dominique antes de decir-. ¡Hey Dom mira que podríamos aprovechar! Ya sabes tio para esnorquelear, aún no lo hemos hecho

Tanto Edmund como Hunter voltearon a ver al pelinegro con el gesto de extrañeza y asombro más grande que pudieran pintar en sus rostros sin que echara a perder la perfecta expresión aristocrática que debían mantener en él. No era para menos, nunca habían escuchado expresarse a Archivald de manera tan poco "apropiada" antes; la verdad era que hacer esnorquél, al igual que a Dominique, le encantaba y al estar fuera del colegio se había comportado como solía hacerlo al encontrarse a solas con Dominique, Heka y Lynette.

El chico Malfoy cruzo una mirada con Heka, una sombra de algo parecido a tristeza o quizá decepción paso por sus ojos… viró a ver a la elegante construcción que tenía como casa en ese lugar, de las recién construidas caballerizas divisó saliendo la silueta de Lynette, la castaña venía ya sin su ropa de montar y con pinta de dirigirse hacia la playa, ya que llevaba un sombrero, lentes de sol y el bañador puesto.

-No lo sé… estoy algo cansado

Heka sonrió dulcemente a su hermano, una de las únicas personas con las que desaparecía la frialdad que caracterizaba a la princesa de hielo.

-Sería divertido Dominique, te dejare enseñarme como llevas tratando de hacer desde hace años a cambio de que vengas ¿trato?

-Yo…

-Hola, hola gente

Lynette había llegado más rápido de lo que Dominique esperaba hasta donde ellos estaban y, para la gran alegría del ojigris, venía sola.

-¿Qué tal la cabalgata con de Monfort?- pregunto Hunter.

Dominique le dirigió una mirada amenazante, la cual paso totalmente desapercibida por el chico de ojos verdes porque tenía los ojos fijos en otro punto. La palabra perfecta para describir a Hunter Camden sería: Casanova. Y a Dominique Malfoy no le hacía ni puñetera gracia que se estuviera comiendo con los ojos a Lynette al verla en traje de baño tal y como lo hacía con su hermana segundos antes.

-Eh… bien- contesto Lynette sonrojándose levemente al recordar lo ocurrido

En un gesto protector (según él, pero posesivo según otras personas) Dominique acerco a la castaña hacia si tomándola por la cintura con ambos brazos y asegurándose de en el proceso tapar la mayor cantidad de piel de la chica que se encontraba expuesta.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Lynn- le dijo Archivald sonriendo con algo de malicia y volteando a ver complicemente a Heka quien también sonrió y afirmo hacia su amiga

-¿Para qué?- pregunto algo recelosa la chica acomodándose entre los brazos de Dominique con el fin de estar más relajada, además a ella tampoco le gustaban las miradas que le había estado echando Camden

-Estábamos planeando ir a dar un paseo en yate por la laguna y yo quiero hacer snorquel pero Dom dice que está algo cansado y no sabe si ir o no

-¿Enserio?- pregunto con una nota de desilusión a Dominique la castaña mientras se volteaba para verlo… habían quedado muy cerca. Dominique aflojo el abrazo antes de responder

-Es que en realidad Edmund me había prestado el yate por que Bridget quiere dar un paseo, Carleen y Hunter también van y… bueno, no quisiera que nos entrometiéramos

-Oh…

Todos se dieron cuenta del gesto de desilusión, que fue más que evidente, en el rostro de Lynette; todos menos Dominique por que se encontraba viendo hacia otro lado, cualquiera que no fuera el rostro de la chica… aún la tenía demasiado cerca y no entendía por qué el pulso se le había acelerado.

-Pero le he dicho a Louis que había que volver ya por que te prometí hacer snorquel, siempre lo hacemos

Ante tal declaración Dominique ya no pudo evitar voltear a ver el rostro de la castaña y, por primera vez en su vida, Dominique Malfoy se ruborizo al encontrarse con los ojos de una chica.

-Yo no le veo el problema al que vengan Dominique- dijo en ese momento Edmund-. Es tú yate después de todo y puedes usarlo cuando se te plazca y para lo que quieras

-Además mientras ustedes bucean o lo que sea- comenzó algo despectivo Hunter, no entendía esa obsesión por el deporte muggle-, nosotros podemos apreciar las cosas desde a bordo del yate.

-Perfecto…- contesto Dominique sonriendo a Lynette-. Iremos a hacer snorquel entonces Lynn

-Iré a avisarle a Carleen y Bridget- informo Edmund levantándose

-Voy contigo- dijo Hunter poniéndose de pie también para alivio tanto de Heka como de Lynette.

Cuando tanto Camden como Rockleigh se habían reunido con sus respectivas novias, Heka, Dominique, Lynette y Archivald se sintieron, ahora sí, libres de ser ellos mismos como cada vez que se encontraban a solas.

-Ese idiota de mierda…- gruño por lo bajo Archivald, al ver el gesto de claro enojo en su rostro Heka deposito un beso en su mejilla y le dijo

-Eh pero vamos que lo has más que puesto en su Lugar Archie

-Odio como las mira- esta vez quien había gruñido era Dominique-. No soporto que las vea así… si no fuera porque padre se enfadaría le hubiera metido un puñetazo que ya quisiera ver si podría tirarse a alguien más a espaldas de Carleen.

-Eso sería como un sueño hecho realidad- le comento a su hermano Heka mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de relajarse y se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Archie

Lynette sonrió ante la escena y le guiño un ojo a Dominique, a continuación puso una toalla sobre la arena e imitando a sus amigos se sentó sobre ella

-¿No quieres servirme de almohada Domi?- pregunto alzando la ceja de manera sugestiva en un gesto inconsciente

-Tú solo te aprovechas de mi Lynn… me utilizas- dijo el chico riendo mientras ponía un tono dolido en su voz-. Pero ya que… me dejo porque te quiero

Heka, Archie y Lynn soltaron la carcajada ante el comentario hecho por el heredero de los Malfoy. Mientras los observaba reír y justo antes de poner la cabeza de Lynette acunada entre sus brazos Dominique pensó que ahora sí que se asemejaba a sus vacaciones de ensueño. Estar ahí relajado con su hermana y sus mejores amigos era todo lo que el necesitaba para pasarla bien.

Xxx

El snorquel había ido de maravilla, para fortuna de los chicos el agua había estado calmada y múltiples especies de peces rodeaban tranquilos el arrecife ofreciéndoles un bello espectáculo, de esos que pocas veces se lograban apreciar en la vida. Louis no había podido ir, cosa que había puesto a Dominique de un mejor humor que el de costumbre y la había pasado genial abajo con su hermana, Archivald y Lynn lejos de sus otros acompañantes.

Tras tomar el té con los padres de los chicos, nada más regresar de su paseo en yate, habían ido a descansar a sus cuartos para bajar por la noche a tomar la cena a la orilla de la playa junto a una avivada fogata, todo ideado y organizado por la madre de los Malfoy.

Un poco más allá de la orilla de la laguna había antorchas de bambú de dos metros de alto dispuestas trazando una extensión rectangular delimitada precisamente, en el centro se hallaba una viva fogata que ayudaba a la luz de las antorchas y a la luna a alumbrar el lugar. Alrededor de la fogata alfombras cubrían la arena para evitar que esta incomodara a los chicos reunidos ahí, y sobre las alfombras se encontraban cojines color verde que tenían bordado en plata el nombre de cada uno, el fin de ello era proveer de un toque de personalidad así como demarcar el lugar que cada quién ocuparía en la mesa que se encontraba dispuesta.

La cena había transcurrido con tranquilidad, los elfos domésticos de la familia Malfoy se habían encargado de que todo fuera exquisito y saliera perfecto. Cuando terminaron el postre y una vez que tanto la mesa como las demás bandejas hubieran desaparecido la otra parte de la reunión comenzó. Aún no era ni media noche y nadie quería volver a la casa tan pronto.

- No podía faltar esto.- dijo Hunter haciendo un movimiento con su varita y apareciendo una botella de whisky de fuego

- Hunter, estás loco si piensas tomar eso ahorita.- dijo Lynn que estaba sentada junto a Louis nuevamente para disgusto de Dominique

- No seas aguafiestas Dartmont.- gruñó el chico sirviéndose la primera copa.

Heka y Lynn voltearon a verse divertidas, sabían bien que el whisky de fuego a orillas de la playa producía demasiado calor y embriagaba más rápido haciendo que uno pareciera más descoordinado que un troll en patines.

- La chica es sabia Camden, en la playa no se toma eso, debes tomar otras cosas.- dijo Archivald con un gesto entendido y orgulloso, con un movimiento de varita apareció un pequeño bar con botellas de diferentes cosas y lo necesario para hacer preparados tropicales.

- Granuja, un Tom Collins.- gritó Dominique a lo que su amigo tras un gesto afirmativo comenzó a preparar la bebida

- Sale un Tom para el joven, Ed ¿mojito?- preguntó tras darle el vaso a Dominique

- Que sean tres.- le pidió Bridget sonriendo y plantándole un beso a su novio

- Tres para los chicos del fondo… cuatro, háganme el favor de quitarle esa botella de whisky a Hunter.- bromeó mientras hacia los preparados y sus compañeros le veían anonadado por la maestría que tenía en ello, como si años de práctica lo avalaran.

- Estás perdiendo el tiempo Archivald, has perdido condición.- se burló Heka, buscando herir el ego del pelinegro, mientras un reservado Louis observaba la escena junto a una castaña que presumía una gran sonrisa, sin saber muy bien a que debía atenerse en todo eso.

- Claro que no, y ya tengo listo el tuyo pequeña y el de tu adorable amiga también.- dijo triunfante y repartiendo las bebidas para todos con un movimiento de varita

Heka tomó el vaso y tras dar un pequeño sorbo sonrió

- ¡Vaya! Esta vez no te has olvidado de ponerle el champagne.- se burló de nuevo la chica y cuatro de los presentes rieron ante aquel chiste privado

- Aún el mejor que he probado en la vida.- halagó Lynn viendo como Archivald le sonreía-. Nunca dejare de decir que tienes un don ¿A que sí Dominique?- pregunto virando a ver sonriente al rubio, este se limito a asentir mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

- ¿Louis tú que tomas?- preguntó Archivald cortésmente

- Un martiní gross, si no es mucha molestia.- pidió educadamente y el pelinegro se la sirvió enseguida

Después de dos rondas más Archivald los hizo callar y sentarse en un círculo bien formado, círculo que los chicos formaron entusiasmados, Archie siempre sabía qué hacer para no aburrirse.

- Vamos a jugar shot, verdad o reto.- sonrió maliciosamente – Pueden elegir entre contestar con la verdad una pregunta de lo más íntima y embarazosa o hacer un reto… pero si eligen verdad y no la quieren contestar como castigo tendrán que tomarse un shot de esto.- terminó la explicación agitando una botella de tequila

- Hunter, será mejor que elijas retos, si no estarás borracho demasiado pronto.- se burló Edmund haciendo que el chico le arrojase su vaso vacío

- Bueno pues, comencemos.- dijo el chico girando una botella en el centro del círculo, el resultado, Heka a Carleen

- Carleen.- dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras y viendo fríamente a la chica – ¿verdad o reto?- la chica se reacomodó en su lugar

- Verdad.- pidió la rubia sin dudarlo

- Al saber que tu novio te engaña ¿Nunca has pensado en engañarlo también?- la pregunta había sido directa, indirecta e hiriente pero, ¿qué más podían esperar?

Carleen se removió incomoda, agradeció que el bronceado y la noche no permitiesen ver el color que habían adquirido sus mejillas y después de unos segundos volteó a ver molesta a su novio, tenía que demostrarle que no le temía y asegurarse de que entendiera la lección.

- Bueno pues supongo que todo se paga con la misma moneda ¿No es así?- contestó viendo a su novio directo a los ojos, a continuación pronuncio una frase en un latín perfecto y puro-. _Quid pro quo_

- Si yo fuese tu Hunter, ya hubiese dejado de hacer molestar a la chica.- se burló Bridget al ver la cara del chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Lynette decidió que lo mejor era cortar ese ambiente por lo que se estiro, tomo la botella y la giro. Archivald a Dominique. Heka y Lynette sonrieron disimuladamente mientras un rubio lanzaba un suspiro de resignación al cielo.

- Mi estimado compañero…- Dominique miró desconfiado a Archivald, de una o de otra forma terminaría castigado lo intuía… bueno, en realidad más que intuirlo lo sabía, siempre era así después de todo.

- Verdad, Archivald.- contestó casi inmediatamente y Lynn abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Qué se siente haberte enamorado de la persona que menos esperabas?- Heka volteó a ver al pelinegro con complicidad

- Shot.- dijo Dominique provocando que dos chicos se frustraran y los otros apremiaran a tomar. Dominique giró la botella; Carleen a Lynn.

- Lynette, ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó Carleen con un brillo de maldad en los ojos

- Reto.- contestó la castaña pensando en la infinidad de cosas que no pretendía compartir con la mayoría de los presentes.

- Besa a Louis.- pronunció dejando en shock a la chica y al chico Malfoy quien instintivamente se tensó y apretó la mandíbula haciendo que un tono rojo comenzara a subir por sus mejillas.

La castaña se había arrepentido de pedir un reto, no creía que dejará pasar de lado la maquiavélica forma de ser de Carleen y que no hubiera considerado el hecho de que pudiera ponerla en una posición comprometida; como efectivamente acababa de hacer, volteó a ver al francés, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había besado a nadie frente a tantos observándole directamente. Ya no digamos frente a un Malfoy.

Louis lucía desconcertado, era cierto que le gustaba la chica, pero no pretendía hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Después de un par de segundos y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a él, tomó su cara entre sus manos y sin avisar le plantó un rápido beso en los labios, cosa que hizo enfurecer al rubio platino que había volteado la mirada como si de repente no hubiera una cosa en el mundo que fuera más interesante que el reflejo de la luna sobre la laguna.

El chirrido de los dientes de Dominique se perdió entre el chisporrotear de las llamas en la fogata. Rápidamente Lynette tomo la botella y la giro de nuevo, tenía la vista fija en la alfombra así que no había visto el resultado. Dominique a Louis.

-¡Hey Dom!- llamo Archivald a su amigo ya que este seguía con la vista posada en el lago y sin darse por enterado de lo recién acontecido-. Te ha tocado preguntarle a de Monfort- casi escupió el pelinegro sin importarle que el francés se encontrará frente a él.

A nadie se le hizo extraño el casi odio que parecía destilar el tono de voz del chico porque todos sabían lo mucho que apreciaba a Lynette; sin embargo, lo dicho por él sí que logro que esta ultima levantara la vista de la alfombra. Le atisbo una mirada rápida a Louis pero en su rostro no vio en más mínimo rastro de nada que pudiera interpretar como una mala señal y sin saber muy bien porque se sintió aliviada por ello.

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto fríamente Dominique, y con el odio escondido en el fondo de sus ojos grises que se veían como dos témpanos de hielo

-Vérité- contesto desafiantemente Louis sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada que le dirigía el rubio, la tensión era más que tangible.

-¿Algún compromiso en mente para afianzar el control mercantil del que sé que gozan tus padres Monfort, quizá con la heredera de alguna compañía naviera?-. Dominique había escupido la pregunta con todo el odio, presunción y superioridad que fue capaz de imprimir, descaradamente volteaba a ver a Lynette mientras la formulaba.

Lynette, Heka y Archivald abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, ninguno de ellos podía creer que Dominique se hubiera atrevido a hacer esa pregunta; mientras el resto de los chicos presentes miraban interesados y sonrientes la escena, la pregunta explicaba mucho y al mismo tiempo (y según lo que ellos consideraban como virtudes) era lo mejor que hubiera podido preguntar Malfoy.

-No me voy a prestar a tu juego Malfoy- respondió evadiendo la pregunta elegantemente Louis-. Creo que me tomaré ese shot después de todo- continúo volteando a ver a Archivald

Dominique apretó los puños en un gesto de rabia, quería estamparla un buen golpe a ese engreído de mierda que tenía enfrente, poco le importaba su padre y sus instrucciones de: "_Has que el chico se sienta confortado y cómodo estas vacaciones Dominique, cuento contigo_"; creía odiarlo incluso más que a los idiotas de Black y Lupin, con Weasley incluido.

-Este juego ya no es divertido, si me permiten- dijo educadamente Lynette mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la fogata en las que se encontraban reunidos.

-¡Lynn!

-Será mejor que yo vaya por ella Malfoy- le escupió Louis-. Con el tacto que tienes solo conseguirías que se fuera derecha de vuelta a Inglaterra, idiota

Dominique iba a protestar pero la mano de Archivald en su antebrazo y la mirada que le dirigió su hermana lo detuvo. Se quedo impotente viendo como el francés se alejaba en dirección a la castaña. Bufo molesto y en tono despreocupado exclamo.

-¡Mejor así! Bueno chicos ¿Qué esperan? El juego debe continuar, esto de hacer preguntas insidiosas esta como mandado a hacer para nosotros ¿no, creen? ¡Eh, Carleen, preciosa, gira la botella de nuevo!

Xxx

Caminaba por la orilla de la playa, sus amigos no tenían ni idea de cómo se sentía en esos momentos, se había ido muy estresada y molesta de la fogata, nada salía como le gustaría. Las perfectas vacaciones que ella esperaba a lado de Dominique eran de descanso y paz; no se esperaba que Louis estuviera en el mismo lugar y mucho menos se esperaba las peleas entre ellos, y por supuesto, lo que menos se esperaba eran las insinuaciones totalmente descaradas de Camden, al que evidentemente le valía un papalote que su novia se encontrara en el mismo lugar.

No, definitivamente no se esperaba nada de eso, las cosas se salían de su control y ya no sabía que pensar, sentir o esperar; ya no hablemos sobre qué hacer, realmente se hallaba de lo mas confundida y lo único que quería era que todo desapareciera.

Se dirigió hacia una saliente en las que se divisaba un risco y tomo asiento en el sin importarle que las piernas se le pudieran llenar de tierra; miraba hacia la luna que se reflejaba con absoluta claridad en las cristalinas aguas que poseía la laguna, unas lagrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos. Las olas golpeaban a lo lejos contra las rocas del acantilado, mientras el viento de la playa le acariciaba el rostro.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó cautivar por la brisa del océano, deseando que el viento se transformase en esos tan deseados brazos que tanto amaba pero que sin duda odiaba en ese momento. Se obligo a pensar en otra cosa, sabía que no podía seguir así, era más que obvio que no existía para el chico de sus sueños más allá que como su incondicional amiga que había estado a su lado siempre… pero eso ya no podía ser suficiente.

Y sin embargo… A quien deseaba tener a su lado en esos momentos era al rubio que le quitaba el aliento. ¿Qué más daba si sólo eran amigos? ¿Qué más daba si era un imbécil que incluso la veía como a una hermana?

En ocasiones eso no le importaba, sólo quería estar con él y ya. Como las veces en que siempre lo abrazaba cuando estaba triste, esas ocasiones en las que él se aferraba a su espalda tanto como ella a la suya. Como las veces en que la miraba y le decía alguna broma tonta para que ella se enojara y peleasen de nuevo. Como las veces que ella armaba escenas de celos ilógicas que a él sólo le causaban risa.

¿Era mucho pedir en esos momentos que él estuviese con ella aunque fuese sólo para hablar tonterías? Quizá lo era, y la castaña suspiro pensando en ello cuando la respuesta le vino a la mente:

Las cosas habían cambiado, ni ella era la misma, ni él tampoco lo era.

Meditaba en eso, en eso y en tantas cosas que se quedo totalmente introvertida en sus pensamientos; sentía rabia, dolor, odio, y por Merlín que debía de ser bipolar porque de la misma manera se sentía triste, cansada, como si las fuerzas para seguir con todo eso se le hubieran acabado. Quizás debía de empezar a admitir que la batalla estaba perdida.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió una ligera respiración tras ella. No reaccionó pues no sabía qué hacer, su corazón se acelero por un momento al pensar que quizás, solo quizás el la había seguido.

Un abrazo cálido la rodeó poco después y ella reconoció los brazos que la aprisionaban…

Su primera reacción fue de decepción, se sintió ilusa y tonta por qué no era quien esperaba; y sin embargo, se relajó y disfrutó de la cercanía de su amigo, del olor tan delicioso que emanaba de él, un olor que parecía una combinación extraña entre el olor del mar y el de una noche en la ciudad.

-No llores _chére_- dijo Louis dulcemente al oído de la chica-. No tienes porque afligirte por las cosas que diga Malfoy ¡Es un idiota!

-Louis por favor…- pidió con la voz quebrada Lynette

-No, Lynette- la atajo el francés usando por primera vez su nombre completo para dirigirse a ella-. Sé que me pedirás que no diga nada en su contra pero no puedo quedarme callado después de ver cómo te ha afectado lo dicho por ese _brut_

-No ha sido su culpa, yo soy la que no debe de ponerse así- dijo saliendo en su defensa, como siempre sin poder evitarlo

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de disculparlo Lynn? En mi opinión Dominique Malfoy es un _parfait idiot _por que no es capaz de ver lo que tiene delante de sus ojos y apreciarlo, por lo que no merece que te pongas así

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo duramente la castaña mientras se zafaba del abrazo. Louis se agacho frente a ella y la tomo de la barbilla

-Hay dos cosas de las que estoy perfectamente seguro Lynn- le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos-. La primera es que tú eres la más _parfait visión _que he visto en mi vida; y la segunda es que por más que quieras negarlo, y para mi condena, quieres a Malfoy más que como a un amigo.

Lynette le miró anonadada ¿es que ese chico le leía la mente o algo por el estilo? Tenía que aceptar que siempre sabía lo que le pasaba aunque no le gustase

- No Louis, estás equivocado.- trató de negar sin convencer al chico

- Si estuviese equivocado no estuvieses aquí.- dijo encontrando la mirada de la chica y notando un dejo de culpabilidad

-Hipotéticamente… digamos que te doy la razón, aunque fuera así no sería culpa de Dominique

-Siempre en el terreno de lo hipotético, Malfoy tendría que ser más idiota de lo que ya me esperaba para no fijarse en alguien como tú. Eres realmente _beau_

Lynette sonrió tímidamente, un cierto rubor rojizo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar el beso que le diera minutos atrás. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Y es que realmente ese beso no había estado nada mal y su hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro se encontró preguntándole al derecho "_¿Por qué no?"_

-Gracias Louis, pero no sé si creerte del todo- le medio reclamo en tono divertido-, después de todo eres francés

-Los que se pasan de galanes son los italianos _chére_, no los franceses

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras

La castaña se mordió nerviosamente el labio antes de continuar, no sabía si era correcto formular la pregunta, mucho menos sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el chico pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura, algo que si sabía, era que necesitaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué has declinado responder la pregunta que te hizo Dominique?

-Tal como dije antes: no pensaba prestarme a su juego. _N__'est pas moi_

-Entonces… ¿es cierto?

Louis la tomo de las manos, únicamente se podía leer sinceridad en su mirada y era ese rasgo suyo el que precisamente hacia que miles de dudas pasaran por la cabeza de la castaña.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa estar sometido a cumplir todos y cada uno de los deseos y caprichos de tus padres únicamente por cumplir con sus intereses, pensé que tú lo entenderías

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que a veces hay cosas a las que no nos podemos negar chére. Visitar la mansión de tus padres para Navidad fue una de esas cosas.

Lynette se quedo de piedra al escuchar lo dicho por Louis. ¡Y las malditas vacaciones seguían empeorando! Quiso soltar el agarre, correr de ahí, desaparecerse e ir a refugiarse a cientos de kilómetros. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Pero el chico no le soltaba la mano y encima… ¡se atrevió a acercarse más hacia ella!

-Así como a ti te obligaron a no ir a la Malfoy Mannor por esperarme, a mi me obligaron a ir a conocerte, no te voy a negar que con ciertas esperanzas por parte de mis padres. Tampoco negare que para esas vacaciones yo también tenía otros planes, no quería cruzar el mar para verte, pensaba que me encontraría con una chica inglesa rica mimada, una copia de las cientos de francesas huecas que conocía. Me esperaba todo, menos lo que paso. Al conocerte me lleve una _agréable surprise_; eras todo, menos lo que me imaginaba.

De repente y sin estar muy segura de cómo era que había pasado Lynette se encontró apretando la mano de Louis, y con la frente de este apoyada en la suya. La clara mirada color miel del francés la traspasaba y sentía que le hacía temblar ligeramente. Louis continúo con lo que decía tras unos segundos de vacilante silencio al darse cuenta de que Lynette no comentaría nada al respecto.

-Desde el momento en el que te conocí tu sonrisa me impacto, y mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo más me iba dado cuenta de que no eras como ninguna persona a la que había conocido hasta entonces, eras diferente, totalmente diferente. Eras original. Conforme iban pasando los días me ibas cautivando sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y, en realidad, no quería evitarlo porque nunca me había sentido así antes.

-Pero fuiste mandado ahí con la intención de arreglar un compromiso…- logro murmurar Lynette sobreponiéndose a la cantidad de información que le daban y a las sensaciones que la embargaban.

-¿Y es que eso realmente importa?- pregunto con un deje de desesperación Louis-. ¿Importa la manera en que te conocí?

-Quizás si…

-¿Por qué Lynn? ¿Por qué no me conoces de toda la vida? ¿Por qué no te he visto crecer? O ¿Por qué conmigo no sabes a lo que te atendrás? Si, fui mandado con el fin de buscar un compromiso, no fui mandado con el fin de enamorarme. Y eso fue lo que acabe haciendo… enamorándome de ti.

-¿Cómo se que eres sincero? ¿Cómo se que no únicamente me lo dices por decir?

-¿Confías en mí?

Y de nuevo estaba ahí… esa endiablada sonrisa que hacía que Lynette casi olvidara hasta su propio nombre, una de las sonrisas más irresistibles que había visto en su vida; la hipnotizaba, la descolocaba y la dejaba fuera de lugar.

-Si- respondió perdiéndose en el brillo de los ojos de Louis-. Pero… ¿Cómo se si puedo o debo hacerlo?

-_Risque_. Es lo bello de la vida Lynn, nos permite arriesgarnos, nunca nadie sabe lo que vendrá; se trata de confiar lo suficiente o de creer lo necesario para saltar, para aventurarse. Por estar a tu lado yo no lo pensaría un instante, tomaría el riesgo. _Risque_- volvió a repetir Louis pero esta vez peligrosamente cerca del oído de la chica-. La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿lo harías tú?

Lynette se estremeció, cerró los ojos involuntariamente, los latidos de su corazón se habían intensificado; su pulso se había acelerado y de repente tenía unas terribles ganas de besar a Louis que no sabría explicar de donde era que habían venido.

-Se perfectamente bien que quieres a Malfoy y algo me dice que desde hace mucho tiempo. Deja que sea yo quien cure esa herida, déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo, a curar tu corazón. La vida sola podría encargarse de ellas, pero te aseguro que con mi ayuda será más fácil. Déjame entrar en tu vida para llenarla de alegría, déjame ser tu apoyo, permíteme ser el motivo de tu felicidad. _Je vous en pri_e.

Un gemido ahogado escapo de la garganta de la chica al escuchar las nuevas palabras pronunciadas por Louis, palabras que le demostraban que en el realmente poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos el castaño la conocía bien, la prueba de ello era que se había dado cuenta del sentimiento que ocultaba más profundamente que nada en el fondo de su corazón: su cariño hacia Dominique Malfoy.

Clara como el agua la imagen del rubio se anclo en su mente; lo veía sonreírle, abrazarla cariñosamente, depositando besos en sus mejillas, su frente, sus manos e incluso su sien. Lo veía con la emoción reflejada en el rostro corriendo ansioso hacia ella, y como al llegar a su lado la tomaba emocionado de la cintura, la levantaba y no paraba de darle vueltas hasta que exhaustos de tanto reír ambos caían rodando por el césped.

Dominique era el amigo de la infancia, el compañero de juegos, la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo, incluso más que Heka. Ante todo esto no dejaba de ser irónico que precisamente él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en el interior del corazón de la chica. Eso, debía significar que Dominique nunca la había visto como algo que no fuera una amiga, quizás una hermana; el rubio nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer y nada le indicaba que eso fuera a cambiar.

Louis por otro lado, era el chico que había llegado a desequilibrar su mundo, a romper los esquemas presentes dentro de él y a hacer que su corazón latiera de una forma que hasta el momento tan solo habían conseguido las miradas color gris que amaba tanto.

¿Realmente importaba como lo había conocido? A estas alturas ya no lo creía tanto, la habían obligado a conocerle pero fuera de eso, sus padres no tenían nada que ver en el intercambio de correo mantenido por ambos. Y la verdad era que Louis era un muy buen chico, quizás si alguien merecía una oportunidad era ella y no él. ¿Qué tenía de malo tratar de encontrar el amor? ¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente para arriesgarse?

-Yo… déjame pensarlo, dame tiempo.

Louis no dijo una sola palabra, tomo asiento junto a ella y la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo. Se quedaron ahí contemplando la luna y las estrellas sin que ninguno rompiera el silencio.

Xxx

Un chico rubio se hallaba acostado sobre un diván estilo lounge en la playa, en una de sus manos sostenía un vaso mientras que con la otra apuntaba a las estrellas del cielo, entretenía a sus dos acompañantes señalándoles las constelaciones que se dejaban apreciar en el cielo, aunque no era como si debiera hacerlo, las personas que lo acompañaban se las sabían perfectamente bien; sino lo mandaban a callar era simplemente porque necesitaban mantenerlo calmado.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, se puso de pie de un salto, pasándose a caer en el trascurso de la acción pero logrando recuperar el equilibrio; su rubia platinada cabellera se encontraba bastante despeinada, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios rojos a causa del licor que había tomado y entreabiertos.

Tan impredeciblemente como se había parado… echo a correr dejando descolocados momentáneamente al chico y la chica que estaban con él, quienes después de unos segundos de duda se lanzaron a seguirlo.

-¡Lynette!

Dominique corría hacia la castaña quien venía caminando lentamente por la orilla de la playa con la vista fija en sus pies, cuando alzo la vista no le dio tiempo ni de meter las manos; Dominique prácticamente se le tiro encima, ocasionando que ambos cayeran sobre la arena y rodaran hasta quedar encima de la chica.

El rubio estallo en carcajadas al ver lo que había pasado, puso las manos sobre la cintura de la chica y le dijo:

-¡Perdona Lynn! Lo he calculado mal jajajaja- grito de repente el chico mientras con un movimiento bastante descontrolado invertía las posiciones

En ese instante llegaron Archivald y Heka, Lynette les dirigió una mirada desconcertada a las que ellos respondieron con otra de disculpa.

-Se ha pasado de shots- respondió Archibal a la pregunta muda hecha por la castaña

-Estas ebrio Dominique- le dijo en tono de reclamo Lynette-. Si tú padre se entera te mata ¿no has pensado en eso?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dominique se borro de inmediato, dando paso a una expresión dolida, sus facciones se endurecieron y sus ojos por un momento reflejaron dolor.

-La verdad es que estaba más ocupado pensando en otras cosas antes de que eso se me pasara por la cabeza

Dominique se levanto y le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo; Lynette la tomo y se puso de pie mientras le dirigía una mirada inquisidora

-¿En qué otras cosas pensabas?

-No sé…- comenzó a responder mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y hacia un gesto de ponerse a pensar-. Quizá en porque mi mejor amiga se ha estado comportando como una tonta estos días

-Eh… yo creo que nosotros nos vamos- dijo Archivald tomando de la mano a Heka y dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa, ni Lynette ni Dominique dieron señales de haberle escuchado.

-Ahora la tonta soy yo ¿no? ¡Mira por donde! Eso es nuevo- espeto la castaña

-¿Qué jodidos quieres decir? Insinúas que el tonto siempre soy yo ¿o qué?

-No lo sé Dominique, si te viene el saco- le dijo la chica alzando los hombros-. Vamos, hay que ir a la casa antes de que tus padres noten tu estado

Lynette tomo a Dominique de una de sus manos pero el rubio se soltó de ella como si el contacto con la piel de la chica le quemará

-Ni siquiera comiences a fingir que te preocupas por mi Lynette-. Escuchar eso dejo en shock a la castaña ¿Cómo podía creer el idiota que ella solo fingía interés en él?-. Adelante… vete de aquí y abandóname como has hecho todos estos malditos días que llevamos en la playa. No es como si te importara mucho hacerlo ¿cierto? Te las has estado pasando muy bien después de todo

-¿De qué diantres hablas Dominique? ¿En qué momento se supone que te he abandonado?- pregunto ya un poco harta Lynette

-¿En qué momento? ¡Con un demonio Lynette este viaje es por mi graduación! ¿Te enteras? Se supone que era para festejar y para que la pasará bien con las únicas personas a las que realmente quiero… ¡Tú entre ellas por supuesto! Pero a ti no te ha importado

-¡Eso no es verdad tonto! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así Dominique? Cuando sabes que tú me importas mucho, muchísimo

-Y se nota tanto…

-Será mejor que hables claro, dime de una vez que es lo que tanto te molesta

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? ¡Bien! Te lo diré Lynette. Eres mi amiga ¿no? Pero últimamente parece que te importa más el idiota de Monfort que yo… te la pasas con él y a mí no me haces ni puñetero caso ¡Eso me hace rabiar! Me dan ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo veo junto a ti… ¡No soporto que se te acerque y te aleje de mi lado! Eres mi amiga y deberías estar conmigo, SOLO CONMIGO

-Carajo, ¿no entiendes que no soy tu juguete? date cuenta Dominique, ¡no puedes reclamar una exclusividad que tu no das!

-¿Y él sí? ¿El imbécil del franchutte si puede?

-No le digas así. Y si, quizás él si puede por que a diferencia de ti si la da, pero claro; eso es algo que tú nunca entenderás, no al menos cuando se trate de Lynette, la idiota de tu amiga ¡Que es precisamente quien soy!

-¡No me jodas Lynette! ¡Déjate de estúpidos juegos de palabras! No quieras jugar a ser Archie. ¿Y qué diablos quieres decir con que el si puede? ¡Ja! Te conozco desde hace más tiempo, es mejor que nadie lo que escondes aquí dentro

Para decir eso Dominique se había acercado hacia ella y colocado una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Lynette se le quedo viendo, sus ojos se empañaron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara al contestarle

-Sí, eso es verdad. Es una lástima que no conozcas nada más que eso de mí. Es tarde, déjate de tonteras y entremos

-No, no me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas que te traes con el estúpido francés ¡Dímelo!

-No estás en posición de exigirme nada Dominique. Pero si tanto insistes te lo diré. Louis me ha pedido que sea su novia y pienso decirle que sí.

Totalmente directo y sin anestesia, así fue que la chica había contestado la pregunta. Dominique sintió que un cubo de agua fría se le vaciaba encima ¡SU NOVIO! Ella había dicho que Louis era su novio…

-Vete tú a la casa, es tarde y podrías pescar un resfriado. A mí me apetece volar un rato

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ni hablar! No pienso dejar que vueles tú solo, no en ese estado

-Vete Lynette… vete y déjame solo. No te preocupes por mí, nunca más tienes que hacerlo, ve a cuidar de tu novio y a mi déjame en paz.

La protesta que iba a salir de la boca de la chica murió en su garganta cuando Dominique decidió desaparecerse y dejarla ahí, parada bajo las estrellas y junto al arrullo del agua.

Al día siguiente cuando todos despertaron ni el rubio ni sus cosas se encontraban en la casa, simplemente hallaron una nota donde decía que después de todo había decidido tomar el regalo de su abuelo materno: se iba de viaje alrededor del mundo por todo un año para visitar los lugares mágicos más antiguos de la historia. No quería que lo buscaran y, sobre todo, en ese tiempo no mantendría ningún tipo de contacto con nadie.

**Al fin el capítulo final de esta historia, la dedico a las dos personas que siempre estuvieron ahí y sin quienes finalizarla habría sido imposible, va para ustedes Myri y Dracly... **

**Mil gracias por las palabras de aliento, por ayudarme cuando me atoraba, por prestar su maravilloso talento en los momentos en los que el mío parecía inexistente... pero sobre todo mil gracias por todos esos momentos pasados, por ser tan maravillosas personas y aun mas mejores amigas. Las adoro chicas, las quiero un buen lo saben.**

**Y el capítulo final va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que dejaron comentarios, que dieron su tiempo leyendo y que disfrutaron y sufrieron junto conmigo. **

**Esto no es totalmente un final... **

**Será un nuevo comienzo...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Epilogo **

**Backdoor to heaven**

_Solo un momento se convertirá en una eternidad _

_y cada amanecer será mejor _

_y el sol saldrá gritando que aquí estas _

_(Cuando ya no te esperaba/ Sin Bandera)_

Las vacaciones de verano estaban tocando a su fin, tan solo faltaban tres días para regresar a Hogwarts; Elám, Sheccid, James, Joshua, Anyrel, Altaír, Rocío y Dhamar regresarían ese año y las cosas serían totalmente diferentes de cómo siempre habían sido para ellos.

Por primera vez desde que entraran al colegio ni Efrán ni Assaf estarían con ellos, además regresarían para cursar su último año en él; cuando las vacaciones de verano volvieran a llegar sería para cerrar definitivamente un ciclo y empezar otro.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia se dejaba sentir en el grupo.

Rocío y Anyrel habían pasado las vacaciones en casa de Joshua (la cual era ahora también, en realidad, casa de Rocío ya que ella viviría con ellos de ahora en adelante) y dado que tanto Altaír como Assaf y Dhamar los visitaban a menudo, los chicos no se habían dejado de frecuentar.

Un par de días atrás se habían reunido para festejar el cumpleaños número diecisiete de los gemelos, la fiesta había sido la mejor que recordaban; oficialmente Sheccid y James eran ahora magos mayores de edad. La fiesta se había prolongado bastante, en parte porque los padres de todos ellos se habían puesto sentimentales al notar que ahora por fin todos sus retoños eran mayores de edad, y en parte porque a los chicos nada les quitaba las ganas de festejar.

Ahora de nuevo se encontraban en una reunión; sin embargo, en esta ocasión el espíritu festivo se hallaba totalmente ausente: era la despedida de Efrán, al día siguiente el chico Black partiría a Frankfurt, ciudad en la que estudiaría los próximos tres años para poder llegar a ser todo un Auror hecho y derecho como lo habían sido sus padres.

Únicamente lo verían en vacaciones y eso si al pelinegro le daba chance de regresar, en Frankfurt se hallaba la Academia de Aurores más exigente del Mundo Mágico, los que estudiaban en ella eran considerados la élite entre los Aurores, y era por eso que sabían que quizás no lo vieran en mucho tiempo.

Elám y Sheccid tenían la cara de más profunda tristeza, eran los que se veían más afectados y no era para menos por que Efrán era un pilar muy importante en la vida de los dos novios.

Elám se había venido volviendo más y más retraído durante el transcurso de la última semana, y al llegar la fiesta lucía totalmente devastado. Los últimos días prácticamente no se había despegado de Efrán iba a todos lados con él, de la misma manera que lo hacia Sheccid. Si querías encontrar a alguno de los tres bastaba con preguntar por cualquiera de ellos.

Sheccid igual lucía triste, y es que nunca se había separado por más de tres semanas de su amigo (sin contar claro el tiempo en el que habían estado peleados); sabía que debería ser más fuerte por que Elám la necesitaría mucho ahora que no estaría Efrán… pero no podía.

Los demás lo entendían y era por eso que se mantenían más allá, apartados de ellos y dándoles el espacio que sabían que necesitaban; incluso sus padres lo sabían y les habían dejado solos en el lugar más apartado del jardín, del otro lado de la piscina, muy cerca de donde comenzaba el terreno de la casa de los Lupin.

La pelirroja se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de Efrán con la cara enterrada en su cuello, él chico pasaba de manera un tanto mecánica una de sus manos por su cabello con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Del lado contrario al que se encontraba la chica, la cabeza de Elám y la de Efrán se encontraban apoyadas una sobre de otra; el metamorfomago tenía las piernas dobladas y también veía al cielo.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. No se atrevían a romper el silencio. Eran totalmente conscientes de que era la última vez que estarían así en muchísimo tiempo y no querían hablar al respecto porque sabían que dolería mucho.

Lo que pensaba hacer Efrán era un misterio para ellos porque no lograron sacarle una sola palabra sobre la Academia; únicamente su padre sabía lo que rondaba por la mente del ojigris, solo con Sirius consiguió sincerarse del todo y no pensaba decir nada a nadie más… en especial a Elám.

Efrán cerró los ojos suspirando fuertemente, apretó más a Sheccid contra sí y con su mano libre busco el brazo de su primo para apretarlo también. Ambos chicos le harían mucha falta, muchísima más de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar; pero había tomado una decisión y nada podía hacer que la cambiara.

Xxx

-Eso no puede ser sano- comento preocupada Anyrel mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba un poco más allá

James y Joshua cruzaron una mirada y suspiraron a la vez. No, no lo era, pero también sabían que era necesario.

-¿No te molesta, Assaf?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el hijo de Neville mientras sonreía a Rocío, la que había sido la autora de la pregunta.

-Bueno… Efrán es tu mejor amigo- explico algo nerviosa la chica por que ni ella sabía muy bien como plantearlo-. A ti también te hará falta ¿no?-. Assaf asintió y la chica continuo-. ¿No te molesta el hecho de que en cierta forma lo acaparen?

-No- contesto sinceramente el ojiazul-. Yo podre ir a verlo a menudo, no estaré en el internado como ustedes; además ellos lo necesitan más-. La pelinegra lucía algo avergonzada por lo que el chico le revolvió amistosamente el cabello y le dijo-. Pero entiendo tu punto y te agradezco la preocupación

-¿Qué pasa nena?- inquirió Joshua a su novia al ver que no quitaba la vista del lugar donde se encontraban Efrán, Sheccid y Elám

-Pienso que deberíamos de…

-No- la interrumpió James adivinando lo que diría su amiga-. No deberíamos Any, para nada, nadie se va a meter ¿entendiste?

-Pero es que…- comenzó a protestar la castaña sin embargo fue interrumpida de nuevo, esta vez por su novio

-Haz caso a James ¿sí? Déjalos, necesitan el espacio, cuando Efrán se vaya te prometo que podrás revolotear alrededor de ellos todo el tiempo que quieras para asegurarte de que estén bien ¿vale?

Anyrel no dijo nada pero se cruzo de brazos y una mueca de contrariedad se instalo en su cara.

-Vamos cariño no te molestes- dijo Joshua y en un intento de hacerla reír agrego:-. Ya vi que mi chica pega fuerte y no quiero que me golpees… podrías arruinar mi rostro como lo hiciste con MacAllister y entonces me dejarías por deforme

A pesar del gesto de ofendida que trataba de poner la verdad es que al escuchar las risas de los demás por lo que había dicho su novio ella tampoco pudo evitar el carcajearse y justo al parar de hacerlo le planto un beso tan intenso a Joshua que únicamente debido al insistente carraspeo de James fue que se separaron.

-Más te vale haberte fijado y decir algo respecto a ello Joshua Weasley- le dijo Anyrel en cuanto lo dejo de besar hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho del pelirrojo-. Ya pensaba que no lo habías apreciado y… más te vale haber aprendido la lección que puedo pegar aún más fuerte.

-Eso me recuerda algo…- dijo Assaf con un gesto malicioso en su rostro y poniéndose frente a James y su hermana dijo-. James Potter más te vale comportarte porque te aseguro que golpeo más fuerte que Any ¿eh? Así que cuídate de no dañar a mi pequeña hermanita o te ira mal

Joshua, Rocío, Anyrel y Altaír rieron de lo más divertidos al ver la cara de miedo que había aparecido en el rostro del hijo de Harry; sin embargo, Dhamar frunció el ceño a su hermano y poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de James se dirigió a su hermano diciéndole:

-Nada de amenazas en contra de James, guárdatelas Assaf que son innecesarias…

La sonrisa de satisfacción que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de James al escuchar las palabras dichas por su novia, ya que pensó que lo decía porque confiaba mucho en él, se desvaneció cuando la rubia termino de hablar.

-Yo misma se lo hare pagar si se le ocurre portarse mal

-Esa es mi hermanita…- asintió orgulloso el ojiazul-. De todas formas se que Elám se asegurara de ponerlo en forma.

-¡Hey! Que poca confianza- protesto haciéndose el ofendido el chico-. Si yo me porto bien y no hago cosas malas

-Es solo para que sepas lo que puede pasar si se te ocurre comenzar a portarte mal o hacerlo algún día cielo, no es que no confíe en ti… es que así no podrás decir que no te lo advertí

-¿Verdad que molesta Jamsie?- pregunto maliciosamente Anyrel a su mejor amigo al ver su gesto de frustración

-¡Oh, cállate pequeña!- dijo algo sentido James

Tan entretenidos estaban que no se habían dado cuenta de que en ese momento Efrán se encontraba solo… Elám y Sheccid se habían ido en dirección a la casa del primero, incapaces de soportar más la certeza de que al día siguiente Efrán partiría

Xxx

Ya no soportaban más el encontrarse en esa reunión, donde fuera de su mundo privado se escuchaban los murmullos de las pláticas y los ecos de las risas que salían de los labios de sus amigos sentados más allá.

No tenían nada en su contra pero no podían entender como todos estaban festejando, riéndose, como si nada pasará, como si una de los cambios más drásticos en su vida no estuviera por venir.

Realmente Elám ya no podía soportar más ver el gesto de tristeza que ocupaba el rostro de Sheccid, y tampoco soportaba más tiempo estar ahí sentado junto a su primo sin encontrar las palabras para hablar con él; por eso era que el chico había decidido que quería ir a su casa, alejarse de todo y poder conseguir estar en paz.

Cuando se levanto y dijo que volvería a su hogar Sheccid le dirigió una mirada y lo que vio en los ojos de Elám no le acabo de gustar por lo que de igual manera se puso de pie y le dijo que le acompañaría. Él tan solo había atinado a sonreír y tenderle la mano, las palabras sobraban.

Se habían despedido de Efrán y dirigido a paso lento hacia la casa del matrimonio Lupin, la atmosfera ahí se sentía distinta; más calmada, más personal, más acorde con lo que precisaban sentir y sin embargo el gesto de tristeza no se quitaba del rostro de la pelirroja. Elám deseó hacer lo que fuera, cualquier cosa con tal de no verla así.

Nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta la joven pareja se dirigió al sofá más cercano y sus vistas se clavaron casi inmediatamente en la hermosa puesta de sol que se veía venir, una ventana de enormes cristales les dejaba completa libertad.

-Ya no estés triste, She- habló primero el joven Lupin- estará bien y cuando menos lo esperemos, él ya estará de vuelta.

-Ojalá- suspiró-… lo extrañaré mucho.

-Y yo… de verdad espero pueda conseguirse una hermosa alemana- rió por lo bajo-, al menos así se mantendrá ocupado un rato.

Una molesta sensación de ardor se adueño de la garganta de la pelirroja, Sheccid no quería sentir eso pero Efrán le seguía provocando cosas que ella no se podía ni sabía explicar, la razón tampoco quería saberla pues ahora estaba con Elám y lo quería más de lo que hubiese esperado.

En realidad estaba enamorada de él, completamente enamorada de él y eso no venía en ninguno de sus planes pero aquel tierno chico que había descubierto en el amigo de la infancia se lo había ido ganando a pulso… Ella había caído.

Lo miró fijamente por primera vez en minutos y le vio el perfil, tranquilo y con su cabello negro cayéndole en rebeldes mechones.

Era guapo, muy atractivo, no por nada se le consideraba uno de los chicos más asediados del colegio y aquello tampoco le hacía mucha gracia últimamente… y realmente se sentía estúpida con aquellas inseguridades cuando no venía ni al caso, pero él era Elám Lupin y ahora lo veía con sus ojos muy parecidos a los de Sirius, grises y por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento su corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido.

Elám también despertaba sensaciones en ella que tampoco sabría explicar, mucho más allá de una simple atracción física, mucho más que seguir a un chico sexy, ella realmente deseaba estar con él porque se sabía y se sentía amada a su lado y porque ella correspondía a ese sentimiento de igual forma.

De verdad lo amaba y eso le había costado mucho trabajo aceptarlo, pero finalmente lo había hecho y no era como que ahora se fuera a echar para atrás.

-Elám- habló bajo y cuando sintió aquella limpia mirada atravesándole tragó saliva. En verdad era lindo.

Sus ojos se tornaron cafés al mirar los de ella y solo deseó que continuase hablando.

-Tu…- miró sus manos que inconscientemente ya se hallaban entrelazadas- ¿me quieres?

Él se sorprendió, por supuesto que la quería y se lo había hecho saber; pero pasa que a veces es necesario decirlo muchas más veces de lo que se hace, aunque se crea innecesario.

-Sheccid, ¿cómo me preguntas eso?- la sentía tan cerca que le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo- claro que te quiero, más que a mi vida ahora mismo.

Los expresivos ojos de la joven se llenaron de un brillo especial; sin embargo, no esperó más y acabó con la distancia entre ellos para entregarse a un beso que antes no se habían dado y no por el hecho de no haberse besado, sino por las sensaciones y sentimientos que venían en él.

El pelinegro se sorprendió más pero pronto pensó que aquellos arrebatos le encantaban y bebió de ese contacto como si la vida se le fuera en ello; era un beso tierno… al inicio, porque un mordisco en su labio inferior le indicó que en ello no habría tregua alguna.

Sheccid sintió de pronto unos brazos rodeando su cintura y acariciando de a poco su espalda y a otro momento ella misma sintió sus brazos subir hasta reclamar el cuello de su novio mientras sus pequeñas manos se entretenían enredándose en los mechones de un cabello, ahora, tan rojo como el suyo.

Cuando el joven sintió la posición algo incómoda decidió arreglar el problema tomando a la esbelta chica por la cadera y sentarla en sus piernas, así el sol del atardecer que entraba por la ventana a sus espaldas la bañó en una cálida luz que hizo brillar mucho más su pelirrojo cabello y realzaba por mucho el brillo de su mirada.

Ella nunca se habría encontrado en una situación parecida con nadie pero el estar así con Elám le producía taquicardias y la sensación de que su estómago ardía, pero definitivamente el verle así, casi rendido ante ella, mirándole con esa intensidad a los ojos… le hacía derretirse.

Sonrió algo de lado y esta vez se inclinó más para volver a besarlo. NO, no le daría tregua alguna, no le importaba a qué les llevara todo eso pues estaba segura que lo que fuera que sucediese, deseaba que él estuviera a su lado, con ella, solo con ella.

Él no sabía que intenciones podía tener la chica, pero estaba seguro que si seguían como iban no podría detenerse más adelante, sus hormonas no ayudaban y mucho menos ella, ella a quien amaba y ese cuerpo al que adoraba.

-Sheccid…- no estaba muy convencido de seguir con algo de lo que ella quizá no estaba segura- esto… no va…

-¿No va qué cosa, Elám?- pero esa mirada determinada le decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Estás segura? Yo no creo que…- se calló estremeciéndose al sentirla cerca de su oído.

-Sí- habló claro aunque moría de nervios, pero no de nervios provocados por no saber si hacerlo o no, eran nervios de emoción ante algo que no conocía pero que sin duda le iba gustando bastante pero… ¿y él? De repente le invadió el pánico- ¿y tú?

-Quiero… de verdad que sí, pero… ¿estás segura? Puedes arrepentirte y…

-Yo te amo, Elám, de verdad te amo.

El chico abrió los ojos, aquello era una hermosa sorpresa y nada pudo haber despertado más su libido que aquellas palabras. Fue ahora él quien la besó casi con urgencia y el único sonido que podían percibir era el de algunos suspiros entrecortados.

No había más y se empezó a notar un aumento en la temperatura…y no querían saber si se debía al término de un caluroso verano o a que se estaban besando ahí sobre un sillón a expensas de que pudieran encontrarlos en tan comprometedora situación.

Con aquella confesión hecha por Sheccid a Elám se le quitaron las dudas de encima y empezó a disfrutar mucho más el momento; trató de recordar algo en el universo que le provocara lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al lado de ella y supo que no existía tal cosa, que era la primera vez para él y también para ella.

Pronto sus manos pasaron de la espalda de la joven a sus piernas y agradeció a todos los dioses que existieran aquellas prendas llamadas faldas, de las cuales por cierto, Sheccid era una gran aficionada.

Cuando la pelirroja sintió aquel contacto tuvo la impresión de que quemaba, el tacto del chico sobre su piel era alarmantemente intenso y cuando sintió sus labios sobre el cuello no pudo más que reafirmar el pensamiento. Si no estuviese sentada las piernas le temblarían cual gelatina.

Del cuello fue bajando en un camino de besos que le parecieron interminables pero de pronto, sus manos ya no estaban sobre las suaves piernas de su novia sino desabrochando su blusa, botón por botón y mientras su boca exploraba la piel recién descubierta.

Las blancas manos de la pelirroja optaron por sacarle la remera a su acompañante interrumpiendo su ardua labor de quitarle la blusa, solo por un momento, y se sintió algo pervertida ante los pensamientos que le llegaron al verlo sin prenda alguna cubrirle el pecho, pero era un momento en el que se sentía tan desinhibida como segura a su lado.

Cuando el último botón cedió la noche ya estaba cayendo pero los últimos rayos de sol le brindaron a Elám una de las vistas más atractivas que recordaba tener. Todo en ella le parecía perfecto y provocativo, empezando por las muchas pecas en el pecho de Sheccid hasta la femenina prenda que lo cubría casi por completo. Aquello le molestó solo un poco, debía quitarlo de en medio.

Sintió unos posesivos brazos rodearle la cintura ahora desnuda y acariciarla suavemente desde la base hasta la espalda alta y en otro momento sintió a aquellas fuertes manos deslizarle la blusa por hombros y brazos. Un estremecimiento la recorrió y sus manos, no pudiendo quedarse quietas, comenzaron a reconocer parte por parte la ahora apiñonada piel de su novio.

Era agradable y a la vez excitante, no se sentía expuesta en lo absoluto y el roce de un brazo con uno de sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén le terminó de dejar bien en claro lo que se sentía tener aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo.

"_Al diablo con todo"_, pensó reprimiendo un gemido y besando al chico desde los labios hasta los hombros.

Definitivamente aquel contacto lo estaba matando, sentía sus cálidos labios por todo su torso y sus manos ya no podían estar más intranquilas, así que le tomó la cara entre ellas y la besó de nuevo intensamente.

Sheccid sintió todo el deseo contenido en ese beso y, tratando de acomodarse en las piernas de Elám, sus caderas chocaron sin intención dejándole saber que aquello no podría alargarse más; el deseo no solo lo encontraba en ese beso sino en cada parte de sus cuerpos haciéndose mucho más evidente en él.

Respirando agitado, el metamorfomago besó su mejilla con una muestra de infinita ternura y fue ahora él quien le habló al oído.

-Yo también te amo.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar las pocas prendas regadas por ahí, cargarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

No creían arrepentirse nunca así que de momento se dedicarían a aquello que despertaban el uno en el otro, sin nadie de por medio, sin culpas y sin otras personas ajenas a la relación en sus mentes.

Esa noche solo se demostrarían cuanto podían llegar a amarse, más de lo que ya lo hacían y que empezaban a descubrir, teniendo como únicos testigos a una ausente luna nueva y a un esplendoroso sol que les brindó sus cálidos rayos como un saludo de buenos días.

Xxx

La noche había sido una de las más incomodas que había pasado en su vida, por más que lo intento dando y dando vueltas en su cama no lograba acomodarse para conciliar el sueño. Y realmente no lo había logrado.

Se la había pasado en vela, pensando una y otra vez acerca de lo mismo. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban, y la realidad le caía como una pesada losa que lo atenazará contra el suelo sin dejarle una escapatoria posible.

Sentía que se ahogaba y que no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto para evitarlo, era como si nadara a contra corriente y por más esfuerzos que realizará esta la hundiera una y otra vez… sin dejarle escapar, condenándole a seguir ahí, luchando pero sin conseguir llegar al final por más que lo intentara.

Era como estar atrapado en arenas movedizas… mientras más peleaba en su contra más se hundía y a pesar de estar consciente de esa atenazadora realidad el instinto lo obligaba a seguir luchando.

Por eso se marchaba, se iba lejos para tratar de encontrar un nuevo sentido, darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida y conseguir que los pensamientos dejaran de atormentarle; rogaba a Merlín que eso funcionará porque si no lo hacía, estaba perdido realmente, porque entonces nada lo haría.

Era una de las noches más hermosas que había visto, la más hermosa sin duda de ese verano, pero no era perfecta… No, estaba muy lejos de serlo porque faltaba algo para que lo fuera, o más bien alguien; alguien que no estaba ahí y que de ahora en adelante NUNCA debía de estar ahí.

Se suele decir que la vida nos juega malas pasadas, lo que nunca se dice es que nosotros ayudamos a la vida a jugárnoslas. Son las decisiones que tomamos ante cada vereda que se abre en el camino las que nos ponen en el lugar que exactamente deseamos… o en el que nunca quisimos transitar. Esas decisiones nos harán felices o nos hundirán en el peor de los infiernos.

A la tierna edad de tan solo dieciocho años, Efrán Black estaba descubriendo esa verdad absoluta en la vida, una verdad que normalmente nos deja caer su aplastante veracidad con algunos años más, una verdad a la cual mientras más jóvenes conozcamos más sufriremos por su culpa y las heridas tardaran más en sanar.

Lo merecía…

Eso era lo que se decía, lo que se venía repitiendo cada día al despertar desde hacía cuatro meses atrás, pensaba que le estaba bien empleado por haber sido tan idiota; pero no estaba siendo lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar las consecuencias.

Esa era la razón por la que huía.

Sirius, su padre, le había dicho que la huída en si era un problema, que era una reverenda tontería y que no tenía por qué hacerlo "_¿Cómo podrás llegar a ser un buen Auror si huyes cuando no puedes manejar las cosas?" _Eso era lo que le había dicho al confesarle el por qué de ir a tomar el curso de Aurología en Alemania.

Pero Efrán pensaba que no tenía nada que ver, jamás huiría de una batalla, no correría nunca en pleno enfrentamiento… era solo que existían cosas que lastimaban más que cualquier maldición y que eran más difíciles de soportar para el alma. Y era precisamente por una de esas cosas que necesitaba irse lejos.

Distancia…

Eso era lo más prudente, el estar lejos contribuiría a calmar las cosas, a olvidar… tenía que hacerlo.

Xxx

El fulgor de la mañana hizo que el estado de ensueño en el que se encontraba mermara, aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, pero el débil reflejo del sol que se colaba entre las nubes con su hermoso tono rojizo le habían hecho abrir los ojos.

Era temprano, pero una sensación de sobresalto que había sentido sumida en la vigilia del sueño la había hecho despabilarse, algo no andaba bien, algo debía de estar fuera de lugar, terriblemente fuera para que esa sensación de ahogo le sumiera el pecho.

5:00 am…

Esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj despertador que se hallaba encima de la cómoda de Elám… poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior se fueron colando en su cerebro. Sonrió.

De manera cuidadosa se volteo hacia un lado, ahora frente a ella se encontraba el rostro de Elám Lupin, el chico se hallaba profundamente dormido, totalmente en calma y con una sonrisa maravillosa anclada en los labios; con uno de sus brazos se encontraba rodeando su cintura.

Sheccid no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le ampliara al ver caer los mechones negros desordenados de su cabello alrededor de su cara. Pese a esa visión y aún con la sensación de alegría que sentía en todo el cuerpo todavía lograba percibir una conmoción dentro del remolino de sensaciones que había en ella. Arrugo el ceño, preocupada, su instinto le decía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, y si había algo que aprendiera bien con el paso de los años era a nunca desconfiar de su instinto.

Con sumo cuidado para no mover ni despertar al chico que dormía a su lado se quito el brazo de Elám de alrededor de la cintura, una vez libre de ese aprisionamiento lentamente se paró de la cama. Sentía las extremidades algo entumidas y doloridas por lo que se estiro disfrutando de una visión de parte de la colina que se podía apreciar desde esa ventana del segundo piso de la casa Lupin.

Y fue precisamente hacia esa ventana a la que se dirigió, se apoyo en el alfeizar y con los ojos entrecerrados, para protegerlos del tenue brillo que daban los débiles rayos del sol antes del amanecer, escudriño el horizonte. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio…

Una silueta se dibujaba al pie de las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal de la casa de la familia Black, durante los segundos que Sheccid la observo noto como llevaba una mano hacia abajo, y dirigiendo una última mirada a la casa que se encontraba delante, comenzó a arrastrar una maleta hacia el lado contrario.

Era Efrán, y al juzgar por la escena se estaba yendo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente actuó; un segundo antes se hallaba parada frente a la ventana del cuarto de Elám, y al segundo siguiente se había aparecido a espaldas de Efrán, unos metros más allá de la entrada de la residencia Black, sobre el húmedo césped de ese día de Agosto.

-Así que pensabas irte sin despedirte de nadie… de mí

Efrán se quedo congelado a medio paso al escuchar esa voz, junto los pies, soltó la maleta y se quedo estático por algunos segundos. Luego, muy lentamente fue dándose la vuelta.

-Sheccid…

-¿Por qué te vas tan temprano cuando nos había dicho que lo harías al atardecer?- inquirió sin perder el tiempo en preámbulos la chica

-Yo… yo… verás… llego una carta de la Academia diciendo que debía presentarme más temprano y mis planes han debido cambiar

-¡Y un cuerno! Me estas mintiendo y lo sabes- repuso la pelirroja acercándose más hacia él-. Lo preguntare una vez más Efrán… ¿Por qué te ibas sin despedirte?

Efrán no contesto enseguida, dejo que su vista vagara por la colina para después volver a fijarla en la chica; no podía dejar de caer en cuenta del atuendo que llevaba. Todo se ponía más difícil con cada momento, suspiro derrotado antes de contestar.

-No podía nena, no hubiera sido capaz de decirles adiós; en especial a ti y a Elám. Es por eso que decidí irme a esta hora, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Algo me agito en sueños y me hizo despertarme- respondía la chica pasando su peso de un pie al otro, sentía que el fresco de la mañana le aguijoneaba la planta de los pies

-Estás descalza- observo el pelinegro

-Oye, cuando te vi prácticamente huyendo, lo último que paso por mi cabeza fue detenerme a arreglarme- dijo la pelirroja mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello en un intento de ordenar los alborotados bucles

-Ni falta que te hacía, te ves especialmente hermosa hoy- le dijo Efrán mientras caía en cuenta del brillo que se apreciaba en los ojos de Sheccid-. Siempre he pensado que te ves mejor al despertar. Ven aquí

Efrán abrió los brazos y con una inclinación de cabeza le indico a la chica que ese acercara. Sheccid se tiro hacia su amigo poniendo sus pies sobre los zapatos del chico, el pelinegro la estrecho entre sus brazos y hundió la cara en su cabello. Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas ante el contacto.

-Te extrañare, no sabes cómo voy a extrañarte Sheccid

-Hey tranquilo- le pidió la pelirroja al detectar su voz quebrada-. No es como si no nos fuéramos a ver en tres años ¿cierto? Tienes que volver para vacaciones y de seguro te da chance de escaparte algún fin de semana que estemos en Hogsmeade

Efrán no respondió pero si apretó más el abrazo que le daba a la chica y hundió más su cara entre su cabello, hasta llegar a la altura de su cuello, se aferraba a su espalda de una manera tal que se podría pensar que era su bastión.

-Yo también te extrañare Efrán- añadió tras varios minutos de silencio Sheccid-. Me vas a hacer mucha falta

-Cuida a Elám por mí pequeña- pidió el chico-. No se metan en líos ahora que estaré lejos ¿vale?

-Solo puedo prometer hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que eso no pase- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja-. Y claro que cuidare de Elám, descuida. Tú también cuídate, el entrenamiento es peligroso- se separo un poco del abrazo y acarició la mejilla de su amigo antes de seguir hablando-. No quiero que te pase nada

-Seré cuidadoso, eso sí puedo prometértelo

Se quedaron así abrazados por unos minutos más, cuando se separaron los rayos de sol comenzaban a despuntar por el horizonte, el gorgoteo de los pájaros comenzaba a escucharse y la brisa matutina empezaba a ser más cálida.

-¿Te vas ya?- pregunto Sheccid con la tristeza impregnada en la voz

-Tengo que hacerlo- contesto suspirando Efrán-. El que hayas aparecido solo sirvió para confirmar que despedirme no es algo que pueda hacer… no de ustedes.

-Pero Elám va a…

-Hablando de Elám- la interrumpió suavemente y con una sonrisa el chico-. Creo que será mejor que regreses con él antes de que despierte o se preocupará si no te ve ¿no cree usted señorita?

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba con él?- pregunto boquiabierta la chica

-Las pijamas de los Pludemare United no creo que tengan lugar en tu guardarropa- la chica se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Efrán

-Bueno, yo… la verdad es que… yo…

-Regresa con él Sheccid- le dijo Efrán evitándole el apuro de dar alguna explicación-. Regresa y dile que me he marchado, que no se enoje porque me fui sin despedirme, y dile que en mi habitación he dejado una carta para él. Hasta siempre Sheccid.

Sin decir más Efrán se desapareció dejando a Sheccid sola de pie frente a su casa, descalza, enfundada en una pijama que no era de las suyas y con los rayos del sol haciendo brillar su pelirroja cabellera.

Xxx

**Un año después…**

La habitación estaba desierta, ella se encontraba ya lista para bajar a la Sala Común donde Elám esperaba ansioso por ella para llevarla a su baile de graduación, sería el último día que pasarían como estudiantes en Hogwarts. Miro a su alrededor y una retahíla de recuerdos la golpearon, esa habitación había sido como su hogar por los últimos siete años, siete maravillosos años.

"_Y ahora hay que dejarla para seguir adelante"_. Pensó

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. La imagen que le devolvió fue la de una chica con el cabello pelirrojo recogido en un peinado alto que iba acorde con el vestido dorado de gala que llevaba ceñido al cuerpo, se veía realmente bien y sonrió de lado al pensar la cara que pondría Elám al verla.

Y a pesar de eso, de que era su baile de graduación, de que tenía un novio con el que llevaba más de un año para festejar, que las cosas andaban de maravilla en su familia y para sus amigos, a pesar de tener tantos motivos para celebrar… ella no estaba del todo feliz, no podía sentirse completamente feliz; y lo peor de todo era que sabía que bajo la facha de total felicidad que irradiaba Elám, él chico se sentía igual que ella.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro involuntario al dejar que su mente comenzara a divagar en todo ello, tenía la esperanza de que Efrán apareciera ese día y de que acabará con todo ese año de mutismo con el que los había castigado. Y es que, desde que se había ido no sabían nada de él, no contestaba las cartas de nadie y Assaf argumentaba que sabía tanto como ellos; de nada había servido que Dhamar tratara de sonsacarle algo a su hermano porque este se mantenía en sus trece y sin decir una sola palabra que no fue "_Estoy en las mismas, no sé de él desde que paso a decirme adiós_"

Era irónico, pensaba, las cosas que habían cambiado en tan solo un año y las cosas que parecían ir de manera paralela, especialmente entre dos personas que negaban cualquier parecido entre sí.

A los pocos días de haber entrado a Hogwarts su amiga Lynette la había sorprendido con la noticia de su noviazgo con Louis de Monfort, un chico francés que había conocido en las vacaciones de Navidad. No la había notado tan entusiasmada como la noticia ameritaba pero lo dejo pasar.

Su relación con Heka por esos mismos días podía definirse como un "cese a las hostilidades", desde que la rubia les había revelado a ella y a Anyrel el engaño en que había incurrido McAllister, parecían llevar las cosas en paz por ambos lados. No era como que se hubieran convertido en las mejores amigas, pero definitivamente se toleraban más que antes, al menos ya no se gruñían cada vez que se encontraban en algún pasillo.

Y Sheccid se había sorprendido fascinada por el misterio de descubrir que le pasaba a la Malfoy desde hacía un par de meses atrás, la princesa de hielo había cambiado ciertas actitudes y sobre todo el mismo dejo de tristeza y melancolía que se lograba apreciar en los ojos de Lynette podía notarse con mayor intensidad en las pupilas grises de Heka Malfoy. Todo un acontecimiento tratándose de ella.

Finalmente un viernes de hacía dos meses lo había descubierto, se encontraba sentada sola debajo del Haya del lago con un libro recargado en las piernas preparándose para sus EXTASIS de Aritmancia cuando un ruido procedente del agua la hizo desviar la vista de su lectura. Saliendo de él y con equipo para hacer esnorquel se encontraba la pequeña de los Malfoy, Sheccid había fruncido el ceño mientras se preguntaba desde cuando los deportes muggles le iban a la hija de Draco Malfoy.

Heka pareció dudar pero finalmente se había acercado hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja y le había preguntado a bocajarro y sin su inusual tono de superioridad que la caracterizaba

"_¿Tú sabes algo de mi hermano?"_

La pregunta había descolocado a Sheccid, ¿Cómo diablos iba ella a saber algo de Dominique cuando el rubio ya no asistía a Hogwarts y no contestaba las cartas que la chica le había mandado? ¿Por qué Heka le preguntaba eso? Negó con la cabeza, y ese gesto parecía haber supuesto un gran golpe para la princesa de hielo, quien se dejo caer al césped.

Ese día Sheccid se había enterado que en pleno viaje de festejo por su graduación Dominique se había ido sin decir nada a nadie de su familia, tan solo dejando una nota donde explicaba que se iría de viaje por todo un año y que no establecería contacto con nadie durante ese tiempo; había cumplido al pie de la letra lo dicho por que, por mas lechuzas que su hermana envió buscándole, pidiéndole que le dijera si estaba bien, cuando regresaría o donde estaba… ninguna regreso nunca con una respuesta.

Sheccid Potter supo en ese momento que algo que pensaba que nunca ocurriría había sucedido: se había sentido total y completamente identificada con Heka Malfoy; y no, no era signo de que una nueva Era Oscura se acercaba, simplemente era una constatación de las vueltas que daba la vida.

Al escuchar una risa lejana por el pasillo volvió al presente y dejo de estar sumida en sus pensamientos, tenía que bajar.

Elám debía de estar preocupado porque ella no aparecía y la ceremonia de graduación comenzaría en unos minutos, la ceremonia que cambiaria todo de ahora en adelante, ya no estudiarían juntos, después de las vacaciones se separarían.

Elám había decidido seguir con su plan de ir a estudiar para Sanador a Francia, lo habían discutido mucho y Sheccid no había dejado de insistir en que tenía que ir, era el sueño del chico desde siempre y ella no pensaba permitir que lo dejara sin cumplir.

James y Joshua tomarían el curso para ser Aurores, pero ellos se quedarían en Inglaterra, ninguno soportaba la idea de alejarse de Dhamar y de Anyrel por nada del mundo; además no querían estar lejos de Hermione, por lo que tenían el cupo asegurado en la Academia de Aurores de Londres.

Dhamar trabajaría para la revista de su abuelo, sería corresponsal de El Quisquilloso, la revista con el paso de los años se había ido volviendo más seria pero sin perder el toque de extravagancia que la caracterizaba y a la chica Longbottom le apasionaba escribir por lo que había decidido aceptar la oferta de trabajo lanzada por su madre y su abuelo.

Altaír entraría a la banca de Gringotts, como sus padres seria rompedora de maldiciones, ese verano comenzaba su trabajo y ya hasta tenía asignada su primera misión en la India, la cual consistiría en la prueba definitiva que marcaría el que la aceptaran como rompedora de maldiciones o la reubicaran en otro puesto.

Rocío los había sorprendido a todos al haber conseguido obtener una oferta de trabajo por parte del Ministerio para ser la asistente junior del jefe del Departamento de Comunicaciones del Mundo Mágico. Joshua sospechaba que su madre había tenido algo que ver en eso y había tomado nota mental para agradecérselo.

Anyrel había permanecido totalmente muda acerca de que sería lo que haría al finalizar el colegio, Sheccid sonrió complacientemente, ella sí que sabía a qué se dedicaría su mejor amiga; ambas harían lo mismo, le alegraba no estar del todo sola y sobre todo que eso fuera porque no se separaría de una de las personas más importantes en su vida, la chica a la que consideraba una hermana. Serían Inefables y comenzarían su entrenamiento justo cuando finalizaran las vacaciones de verano.

Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la puerta, una vez en el resquicio de ella se giro a contemplar de nuevo la totalidad de la habitación. Sonrió satisfecha.

Esa noche se cerraba un ciclo de su vida, si, era verdad. Pero con el cierre de ese se abría el paso a los nuevos que venían. La vida se antojaba ahora como un misterio de lo más interesante, un reto a cumplir y como una parada más a lo largo del camino.

¿Qué le esperaba al final de él?

Eso solo la vida lo diría pero como siempre le plantaría cara fuera lo que fuera. Por buen compañía y apoyo para hacerlo no paraba.

Fin

Solo tengo una cosa por decir al finalizar: Esta historia tiene continuación, tengo ya los primeros capítulos y bueno… la voy a subir en breve, en teoría el lunes ya debe de estar el primer capítulo, la nueva historia se llamará "El recuento de los daños" al menos hasta ahora es el titulo tentativo, creo que reflejará muy bien lo que va a pasar.

Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
